A Currency of Secrets
by Dreamer076
Summary: Precious Secrets. Painful Secrets. Deadly Secrets. Not all secrets are created equal. Just what are those secrets worth? It's Lily and James' sixth year. Will their secrets bring them closer together or push them apart for good? A term of romance for Remus, surprises for Sirius, and mystery for all of the Marauders. And in between it all, will Lily Evans learn to trust again?
1. Chapter 1

A Currency of Secrets

Longer Summary:

It's Term Three of Lily and the Marauder's sixth year at Hogwarts.

Lily has a host of secrets and no one to share them with. And she has a semi-stalker in James Potter, who everyone else seems to love. When these two things collide, will Lily's life be ruined? Or is it possible Potter might just surprise her?

Andromeda Black has no need for anyone. Will a brave cheerful Hufflepuff boy be able to crack her ice veneer before she hexes him into tiny little pieces? Even if he could, is it worth keeping such a dangerous secret from her Black-hearted family?

Remus Lupin carries the weight of a huge secret, and all of the lies it takes to keep it. What will happen when he finds someone who might be willing to share some of his burdens, in exchange for offloading some of their own?

Sirius Black is a ladies' man extraordinaire. What will happen when Sirius gets a taste of his own medicine?

And just what are the Slytherins up to? The Marauders have a mystery on their hands. How will they find time to solve it, in between dealing with their tangled love lives?

Term officially begins on Tuesday April 19, 1977. Chapter Two of our story will be posted on Tuesday April 16, 2019, followed by Wednesday 20 on Wednesday 17 etc. I'll be posting a chapter a day for the first few weeks of the story, with posts at least three times a week until the end of sixth year. Week One's chapters are about twice as long as the rest.

At the end of this chapter is a list of the characters in the fifth to seventh years. Optional reading, for those who like that sort of thing. I also explain the inclusion of the Black sisters.

.

.

* * *

**Monday April 18, 1977**

* * *

\- Sirius -

* * *

Sirius Black thumped shut the lid of his trunk, glancing around the guest room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. He shoved his longish black hair out of his eyes with a practiced swipe of his hand, revealing grey eyes and high well-bred cheekbones.

The room, like most of the manor house, was panelled in warm rich honeywood, offset with the white linen curtains and bed covers. So different from the cold dark green and black of Sirius' house. Old house. And the guest room was now _his_ room. Seven months and it still hadn't sunk in.

Sirius grabbed his trunk, heaving it off the bed, ready to be back at Hogwarts, where he could pretend nothing had changed. Or, more, that the Blacks weren't his family at all.

Rounding the bottom of the stairs, Sirius walked in on Mrs Potter – Euphemia he reminded himself – wrapping James in a farewell bearhug. Catching sight of Sirius, James quickly disentangled himself.

James' father, Fleamont Potter, strode back in through the front door. James and his father really were remarkably alike. They both had the same black hair that stood up at the back, the same thin face and hazel eyes. The same energy that led to constant motion.

"Car's ready," Mr Potter announced proudly, jingling the keys. Fleamont had bought a black muggle Cadillac during the term, enjoying the novelty and (muggle) heritage – as he'd said nearly every night at dinner during the Easter holidays. James and Sirius had taken turns tearing around in the car over the flatter parts of the Potter's sprawling estate. But only when they weren't out on their broomsticks, stuffing their faces in the kitchen, or playing pranks on the Potter's pair of young house elves, Bernie and Ernie (or occasionally on James' good natured parents themselves). However Mr Potter would be the one to drive them to Kings Cross for the start of their final term of sixth year.

"I'll just grab my purse," Euphemia said, ducking into the kitchen. Both of James' parents would be seeing him off, as though he were a tiny ickle first year. Sirius grit his teeth at the narky thought. Just because _his_ parents hadn't set foot on Platform 9 ¾ since their own school days, didn't mean he should begrudge James his happy family. Especially not when they'd extended the same warmth to him.

Fleamont loaded the trunks and they all piled in, pulling out of the long gravel drive onto the wide semi-rural lanes. Euphemia had taken out a gossip magazine and was soon tutting in her familiar way.

"Can you believe this, Fleamont? A mother who abandoned her little girls to join Voldemort?"

"Eh?" said Fleamont, who was arguing with the gear-shift.

"Poor little Emma and Anna," Euphemia sniffed, reading their names out of the magazine. "I remember when you were little Jimmy," she added, turning back to smile affectionately at James. "You were such a gorgeous round-faced little cherub. And such a good boy too, always eating everything you were given."

James flushed and Sirius stuffed a fist in his mouth to prevent himself howling with amusement. When his mother turned around again, James punched Sirius hard in the arm.

"And then this mother just walks out, after stealing classified ministry information, and goes over to the dark side. Who could imagine it?" Euphemia's outrage was spoiled by the fact that she checked her hair in the mirror, patting a stray grey curl back into place.

"Classified ministry secrets, you say? Let me see that." Fleamont leaned over to read the article and Euphemia gave a little scream.

"Flea, the road!"

The car lurched to a squealing halt and narrowly avoided an angry old lady with a shopping cart and slashing floral umbrella. Fleamont backed the car off the footpath and drove more sedately under his wife's angry gaze.

"I read something about that in the _Defence Annual_," Fleamont said a few frosty minutes later. "But the story was a bit different. Who wrote that article?"

Euphemia checked coldly. "Rita Skeeter."

"Hmm, never heard of her."

"She's new," Sirius said. "Got her start at _Witch Weekly_."

"How do you know?" James raised his eyebrows.

"Well, she's a bit of a looker," Sirius whispered back, wiggling his eyebrows.

James huffed a laugh. "Bet she's blonde, pretty, big round… eyes," he amended as he noticed his mother watching him in the rear view mirror.

Sirius shrugged. "Can I help it if I have a type?"

The streets gradually became more clogged as they entered the city. Fleamont parked across the road from the station. Well trained by James now, his parents said their good byes by the car, rather than anywhere someone from school might see James being patted on his cheek by his mother or side-hugged by his father. Mrs Potter lingered near the boot, knowing Sirius was not a hugger. Fleamont ignored this, clapped him on the back and shook his hand with a grin.

"We'll see you in June, Sirius."

"Thank you, Mr P- Fleamont."

"I've made you brownies and some toffees," Mrs Potter said, stacking two tins on top of the trunks already loaded onto the trolley, "we'll send on your new dress robes when they arrive, and if you need anything else, send us a letter with Hedwig."

The big golden owl hooted morosely from his locked cage.

"I got you both a present," Fleamont added, pulling two hardcover books out of the car. '_Quidditch Through the Ages, First Edition'_ they both read. Sirius took his with a muttered thank you. James grinned and clapped his father on the back.

Fleamont sobered and shook James' hand too.

"Bring home that quidditch cup, Son," he said by way of farewell.

"You got it, Pops."

A shared identical grin. Then (finally) James and Sirius were crossing the street, weaving their way through the train station, and gliding through the barrier onto platform nine and three quarters. Sirius heaved a silent sigh of relief as the crush of Hogwarts students appeared before them. _This _was home. And Hogwarts was pleased to have them back too.

They were greeted with a string of welcoming shouts, most too difficult to decipher over the general mumble of reuniting students, but a few were discernible.

"Hey Black!" A grin.

"Hey, Captain," aimed at James with a cheery wave.

"What's up Princes?" A sarcastic bow but a friendly laugh. Sirius Black and James Potter were known as the Princes of Hogwarts by their adoring subjects.

Seventh year Frank Longbottom came up and clapped James on the back. "That cup's ours this year, right Potter?"

"No contest," James grinned back. Only Sirius saw his jaw tighten ever so slightly. Sirius wondered what everyone would say if Gryffindor didn't win the quidditch cup, especially since they had won it the last two years under captain Marcus Catchlove.

The Prewett twins ambled past, calling back,

"Prank it up this term, Princes. We'll go mad with all this OWL study otherwise."

Sirius grinned and gave them a thumbs up. Yep. The Princes of Hogwarts were back.

A group of Hufflepuff sixth years, no, fifth years, glided past, giggling and eying Sirius. He winked at them and they dissolved into further giggles, stumbling away. And yep, the Huffpleuff love was still there for Sirius Black, too.

Head girl Prisha Patil and Gryffindor fourth year Verona Vane both passed, giving James clear flirtatious looks, but he was busy scanning the platform and Sirius could guess who he was looking for.

Sighing, (it was too early in the term for this), Sirius tugged James towards their usual compartment. But something snagged their attention before they reached the open door. Sirius and James exchanged evil grins and set off in pursuit.

* * *

\- Remus -

* * *

Remus Lupin sighed contentedly as he leaned back in his seat on the Hogwarts Express. The large compartment, meant for eight people, had belonged to the Marauders from their first train ride. Now it meant 'home' to Remus as much as the castle itself. It was good to be back.

The full moon had fallen on the first Monday of the holidays. Full moons at home were very different from those at Hogwarts. Remus shivered as he remembered the cellar, the chains, nothing to distract the wolf once he emerged. He rubbed a deeper bite on his arm that hadn't fully healed.

Across from him, Peter Pettigrew ripped open a chocolate frog and beheaded it with enthusiasm. Remus glanced at the pile of a dozen or so other frogs awaiting consumption.

"Hungry, are you?"

Peter shrugged then glanced a bit more keenly at Remus.

"Would you like one?" he asked nervously. Remus was tempted to say yes just because Peter so clearly wanted him to say no. But at that moment they were both distracted by the entrance of James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Did you see his face?" Sirius chortled as he slid open the compartment door.

"You, you, you can't _do _this," James mimicked cruelly in a high-pitched voice.

"Bet he wet himself," Sirius added with satisfaction, throwing himself down across the four seats opposite Remus, Peter just jumping up in time. Peter took the seat beside Remus instead.

"Who'd you hex this time?" Remus asked mildly, though he had his suspicions.

"Who else," James said, plopping down on Sirius' feet, forcing him to budge up a bit. "Snivellus."

"Caught him loitering by the barrier-"

"Probably hoping for a private word with Evans," James inserted with a growl. Sirius rolled his eyes

"So we nabbed him and locked him in a muggle toilet," Sirius finished.

"Hope the train leaves without him," James added viciously.

"Speaking of Evans," Peter piped up, and Sirius groaned loudly.

"Can we not? All I've heard all holidays is, '_When I get back to Hogwarts the first thing I'm going to do is-_"

Sirius' falsetto impression was cut off by James' shoe hitting him in the face. Sirius chucked it back hard, narrowly missing James' ear.

"What _are _you going to do?" Remus asked a bit apprehensively.

"Talk to her, of course. I spent all of last term 'giving her space', so now she's supposed to want to talk to me right?"

"Are you _sure _that's what she said?" Remus insisted.

"Geez, Moony, you worry too much," Sirius said with a yawn. "Either Evans talks to Prongs or she hexes his balls off. Don't see why it's such a big deal."

James glared at Sirius but Sirius just smirked back.

"You know I love you man."

"Anyway," said Remus, "I have to get to a prefect meeting."

"Oooh," Sirius chimed in, predictably, "a _prefect_ meeting."

"So high and mighty," James said, making a mock bow from his seat.

"Must you?" Remus asked wearily. "Every time?"

"Yes," said James.

"Of course," said Peter.

"Couldn't have you getting a big head," said Sirius.

Remus shook his head. "And out of all of us, you thinks it's me you have to worry about?"

"You're the one with the badge."

"The shiny prefect badge."

"Oh, sod off," Remus said mildly, heading for the door.

"Wait," James said. "How was your furry little incident over the holidays?"

Frowning, Remus slid the door shut again with a snap, glancing through the window to make sure no one had been in earshot. James, Sirius and Peter were all watching him, strangely still. Remus shifted his weight.

"It was… fine."

"Yeah, meaning it was crap," Sirius said.

Remus didn't say anything.

"Well, next time we'll be there," James said heartily. "And we'll plan something epic."

Remus tried to return James' enthusiastic grin.

"Anyway, I've got to go."

Remus slid the door shut behind him, stomach still feeling a bit hollow with guilt and worry. What they did every month was dangerous, not to mention betraying Dumbledore's trust and endangering lives, but it was so much better than transforming alone. Plus his friends enjoyed it so much – the risk, the adrenaline, the adventure. And Remus had never been able to say no to his friends. He sighed and headed for the prefect compartment at the front of the train.

* * *

\- Lily -

* * *

"Red! Hey, Red! Evans!"

Lily Evans scowled at the familiar shout. She was on her way back from the start of term prefect meeting, and had been looking forward to an uneventful train ride. It seemed that was not to be.

Lily's long red ponytail swung wide as she turned to face James Potter, her striking green eyes narrowed, her arms crossed over her chest.

To be fair, Lily hadn't from Potter all of last term. James Potter, Prince of Hogwarts, had promised her a full term of peace, a reprieve from his constant attempts to win her affections. And to Lily's amazement (and gratitude), he'd stuck to that promise. But, she realised with a sinking heart, this was a new term and the promise was over.

Potter was his usual cheerful self as he strode up to Lily, brown eyes just waiting for a reason to laugh, his black hair playfully messy. Nothing about him serious. For a moment, Lily envied him. What did James Potter have to worry about? Wealth, smarts, quidditch talent, popularity, even girls and supposed good looks – the world handed to him on a platter.

"Hey Evans, how were your holidays?" he grinned, his hand jumping to further mess the back of his hair.

"Fine." Lily didn't feel like discussing her family messes with James Potter of all people. Potter was unphased by her tone.

"How was the prefect meeting?"

Lily recalled the Slytherin near-mutiny and Black's piercing stare focused on her, promising future retribution. Lily didn't feel like getting into all of that with Potter either.

"Fine."

"Not much of a conversationalist today, are we?" Potter joked, bouncing a little on his feet. James Potter, the boy unable to be still.

"I didn't realise we were talking again," Lily said. A twinge of guilt went through her at the way Potter's face fell, but Lily quickly squashed it. It was just disappointment – his _conquest_ wasn't going his way. Potter needed to grow up and see people as people.

"Well," said Potter, re-hitching his jocular grin. "It is third term. I proved my love by leaving you alone, now we get to talk, right?"

"That wasn't the deal. I said, 'we'll see'."

"Okay… so, _do_ you hate me less?"

Lily hesitated. To be truthful, she hadn't thought about Potter at all last term. She'd enjoyed his absence, but there had been nothing beyond that.

"I see," said Potter when she had been silent too long. His mouth turned downwards for the first time. "It seems like you got more out of our deal than I did."

"Seems that way," Lily said, unable to think of anything better to say, but disliking the petulant way it came out.

"And… did you have a good term?" Potter asked, his eyes focused intensely on her own, as though trying to calculate the honesty of her answer.

Lily swallowed. With all the issues with her parents, and her sister, and the Slytherins, and the worry around Voldemort, and no one to really talk to…

Potter read the answer on her face.

"Right. Well then, new plan. I'll be the one cheering you up this term."

"Potter, no," Lily said, exasperated. "Your idea of cheering up is just aggravating. I don't want-"

"What you need, Evans, is some fun in your life," Potter announced, his winning smile back in place. Lily's heart sank. The last thing she needed right now was more James Potter.

"Potter if you don't leave me alone this term, I swear I will hex you every time I see you."

Potter studied her closely again. "Lily Evans the prefect? Hex me? I doubt it. At least not where there are witnesses. Besides, you forget who you're dealing with. Hogwarts duelling champion two years running." Potter puffed out his chest, eying her with amusement.

"Yeah, first and second years," Lily muttered.

"Hey, if I could beat you then (and everyone else in our year, I might add), I can beat you now."

"Not if you don't know when I'll get you," Lily countered. "You forget, I know where you sleep."

"I assure you, Red, I never forget that," he told her sincerely.

Lily faltered for a moment, shocked he'd actually said it. Then not shocked at all – this was James Potter, and apparently Potter wasn't on his best behaviour around her anymore.

Lily didn't have the words for her fury, so (after momentarily debating punching him) she pulled out her wand.

Potter's eyes widened, but he managed to keep that cheeky grin in place.

"Well, looks like I'll be seeing you round, Red," he said, giving her a regimental salute before turning and strutting away down the corridor. It was several moments after he was out of sight before Lily put her wand away. She was still running through appropriate hexes as she walked back to her compartment.

.

.

Lily's friends were much as she had left them. Alice Fortescue, slender with a sheet of silvery blonde hair, was calmly reading a potions magazine. Greta Catchlove, a half-Indian girl with a long black plait and almost as much energy as Potter, was talking to Mary about quidditch, gesturing enthusiastically with her hands. Mary Macdonald was a plain girl with a brown bob and brown eyes, which were currently a bit glazed. Greta didn't seem to have noticed her audience wasn't rivetted by her descriptions.

"Lily," Greta said as she entered. Alice put down her magazine. "We got you some pumpkin pasties," Greta began, but then caught sight of her face.

"Lily?" said Alice, concern clear in her voice. "Are you okay?"

Lily hated that her anger was so easy to read – stupid Potter.

"Fine," she said, trying to rearrange her features and attempting a vague airy tone. "Just Potter again."

"I thought he was leaving you alone? You know, to prove his 'love'," Greta said, making air quotes and grabbing a cauldron cake from the pile.

"Apparently that was only for last term. Anyone know any good hexes?" Lily said, only half joking, as she sat across from Alice.

Alice, ever the peacekeeper, said, "Be careful Lily, don't let Potter get you into trouble."

"Potter _is _trouble. I don't see how I'll avoid trouble if he's following me around."

"That's going a bit far," Greta protested, swallowing her cake. "He's never got you into any real trouble before. He's a pain in the ass, but he likes you."

Lily snorted. It was just like Greta to stand up for her quidditch teammate. "He doesn't like me," Lily said firmly. "He just wants to have me. I'm a trophy to him."

"You know I don't believe that," Greta said. Lily rolled her eyes. "No, really," Greta insisted, "he's gone to way too much trouble for it just to be about that."

"How much trouble has he gone to, Greta? He's asked me out constantly, got the odd present I didn't want, paid me a string of generic compliments. He's done nothing to get to know me at all."

"He puts more effort into wooing you than he does for other girls," Greta said stubbornly.

"He doesn't _have _to put effort into other girls," Lily said crossly. "They all just fall at his feet."

Greta shrugged as though this proved her point.

"He did try stalking you for a term in fifth year," Mary put in helpfully. Lily scowled.

"Fine then, he's the devil," Greta said impatiently. "So what are you going to do?" She tore a pumpkin pasty in half and inhaled one piece, staring intently at Lily.

Lily swallowed. How to defeat James Potter at his own game?

"I'm going to crush him," Lily said, a bit pleased by the gravel in her own voice. Mary's and Alice's eyes widened, but Greta just laughed, crumbs of pumpkin pasty jettisoning across the compartment. Lily glared at her but Greta, now choking a bit, didn't notice.

"Tell me, how are you going to crush James Potter?" Greta wheezed, mirth still in her eyes, even as she beat her chest to calm her coughs.

"Whatever he gives me, I'm going to give back to him," Lily said, feeling more determined as the plan solidified in her mind.

"So what, he asks you out, you ask him out?" Greta rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm going to ignore him entirely – that might discourage him somewhat-"

"Doubt it," Greta put in, "you did that all last term."

"And if he goes too far," Lily continued stonily, "I'll hex him."

"Be careful Lily," Alice warned again, worry in her blue eyes, "you don't want to start a pranking war with James Potter."

"That's true," Greta said, serious for a moment. "James Potter will prank the pants off you. And enjoy every minute of it."

Lily frowned. "Then I'll just have to make sure he doesn't enjoy anything I do to him."

Alice looked deeply concerned but didn't say anymore. Greta was looking at Lily with a new respect.

"I guess we really will need to look up some good hexes," Greta said.

Lily gave a weak smile. Maybe, with Greta's help, this might not be too bad.

* * *

\- Sirius -

* * *

Sirius Black, despite his attempts at nonchalance, was concerned about the outcome of James' talk with Evans. His best friend liked this chick too much for his own good, and it was clear she didn't give a rat's posterior about him. Sirius had distracted himself with a game of gobstones with Peter. Peter was quite bad at gobstones at the best of times, even without the movement of the train, and Sirius was always surprised when Peter agreed to play a game against him, seeing as Sirius was clearly master of the marbles, and never lost.

Today was no different. Peter was dripping with stinksap from halfway through the game, while Sirius was bone dry and smelling like a rose. He let out a loud guffaw as a gobstone got Peter in the eye. It was at that moment that James re-entered the compartment.

Sirius looked up, Remus put down his book, and Peter turned to squint at James, one eye dripping. His best mate was wearing the wide fixed grin that didn't reach his eyes – a façade that fooled most of the Princes' loyal subjects, but not the Marauders.

"It went well, I take it?" Sirius drawled lazily, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Oh, very well," James said sarcastically, dropping himself into a chair, leaning his head back and closing his eyes with a sigh.

"Does she hate you less?" Peter asked without tact.

"Doesn't seem like it."

"Did she talk to you at least?" Remus asked. James gave a hollow laugh.

"Reluctantly at first, then we argued."

"So… nothing's changed then?" Sirius summed up. James banged his head on the wall behind him.

"So, what?" Sirius said bracingly. "So you'll win her over. She can't resist the Potter charm forever."

"Can't she?" James' glum voice was shocking. James, perpetually cheerful, didn't know the meaning of the word 'morose'.

"Well, none of the other chicks at Hogwarts are immune to our charms," Sirius said encouragingly. "She's got to come round some time, right?"

"I dunno, Padfoot," Remus said slowly, eying James warily. "How long does James go on like this for? Maybe it's time to let this rest."

James raised his head, his eyes serious, questioning.

"Do you think I have a chance Moony? You know her best – being prefects together." There was the usual trace of resentment in James' voice when he said this – not about being prefects, but about the time Remus and Lily spent together. Lily and Remus were even on a first-name basis, while she refused to let James call her anything but 'Evans'. Remus pursed his lips.

"I don't know, James," Remus said.

"Bright ray of sunshine you are," Sirius growled, appalled by Moony's negativity. This wasn't what Prongs needed to hear right now. Remus shrugged unapologetically.

"Just being honest."

"Okay, look," Sirius said, taking over. "Here's what we do. Give it one more term. Turn up the Potter charm. Write her poetry and give her flowers and all that other crap chicks love. Romance the hell out of her."

"And if that doesn't work?" James said.

"Then… well then maybe it's time to let her go," Sirius admitted reluctantly.

James frowned. So did Remus.

"If that 'charming her' stuff hasn't worked in the past, why do you think it will work now?" Remus said.

"Because Prongs hasn't been intense enough," Sirius answered, his eyes twinkling. "This time we'll help him out."

"Help him out?" Remus said with a laugh. "What, are we poets now? Florists? Matchmakers?"

"No, Sirius is right," James added, now sitting up straighter, his brain clearly whirring. "It's time to get serious about this. Really make her feel special."

"You could try not dating other girls," Peter muttered.

"Wormtail, you're a genius!" Sirius declared. Peter blinked at this praise and then grinned.

"Oh, _now _that's a genius idea," James groaned. "Who's been the one on at me about putting myself out there all year?"

"What, you wanted to go completely snog-free last term just because you were avoiding Evans?" Sirius said. "Where's the sense in that?"

"I didn't go snog free," James retorted.

"Tutoring sessions don't count."

"A snog's a snog," James fired back.

"Well, apart from the odd peck on the lips between Transfiguration homework," Sirius said, rolling his eyes, "you were completely snog-free." Sirius' disgust was clear in his voice.

"That's because when I go on dates with other girls all I can think about is Lily."

"Don't," said Sirius sternly, "ever say that again. It's embarrassing."

"It's a bit romantic though," Peter admitted.

"Yeah, we might be able to work it into a poem or something," Sirius conceded.

"I doubt Lily will like a poem where James talks about dating other girls," Remus said drily.

"Yeah, well, it's only early days," Sirius said defensively. "We'll have better ideas as we get rolling."

James, however, seemed invigorated by their chat. He was sitting forward, forearms on his knees, eyes bright.

"We'll need a decent plan," he said, using the same marshalling tone he used as quidditch captain.

"Yeah, Remus, you look up love poems," Sirius said, ignoring Remus' raised eyebrow.

"And Peter can learn flower arranging," James added, deaf to Peter's protests.

"And I'll give you lessons in charming the ladies," Sirius declared with a wink.

"As long as you're not trying to give me snogging lessons," James shot back, laughing at Sirius' look of disgust.

But then James pulled a snitch out of his pocket Sirius knew he'd succeeded. James Potter, Prince of Hogwarts, had his head back in the game.

What followed was a good poetry writing session – the session was good, not the poetry – riddled with laughter and thrown shoes. Most of the poetry was varied versions of James' old classic from fifth year -  
_Her hair is red  
Her eyes are green  
She's the prettiest girl  
I've ever seen_.

The variations ranged from bad to worse. But the morose James did not return, Remus was helpful, and Sirius managed to eat a decent number of Mrs Potter's brownies before Peter scoffed the lot. A success, Sirius decided.

* * *

\- Lily -

* * *

Lily was grateful when the conversation finally moved off her plan to deal with Potter. Greta was an enthusiastic best friend, but there was only so much of her undivided attention Lily could handle. They'd discussed possible hexes, jinxes, and even a few curses for nearly an hour, until Lily's head was whirring and Alice, hiding behind her Potions magazine again, was wearing a permanent worried frown.

Now that they'd settled into a conversation about their holidays, the mood was descending to calm once more. Greta had begun with a long account of the quidditch moves her brother, Marcus Catchlove, former captain of the Gryffindor team, had taught her. As seeker, Greta benefitted more than other players from some one-on-one coaching. And as a pureblood her family had owned an acreage in Godric's Hollow for generations.

Alice had spent her holidays in France with her cousins and Mary had played tourist at home, showing her German penpal the sights.

"So, how were your holidays, Lily?" Alice said. All eyes turned to her.

"Oh, you know, nothing special," Lily said vaguely. She hadn't told her friends about her father's cancer or Petunia's… Petunia-ness. Lily had only become friends with the Gryffindor girls at the end of fifth year, after her falling out with Snape. Trust wasn't something Lily Evans gave away lightly.

Greta looked like she was going to press the issue, but was interrupted when a basket in the overhead shelving gave an ominous tremble and a growl.

"Lily," Mary asked, trying to sound offhand, "what's in there?"

"Yeah," said Greta, actually sounding offhand, "its been moaning and rocking all morning."

"Oh," said Lily, hopping up to get the basket down. She opened the lid and out sprung a large scruffy ginger tomcat, his green eyes glaring angrily at them all, growling deep in his fluffy orange throat.

Mary blinked and froze, as though the cat might sense her fear. Greta reached subtly for her wand as though worried it might spring at her. Alice however bent down and cooed at him.

"Oh hello there Ginger, who's a handsome little man?"

The cat slowly turned its bright stare on Alice. Mary held her breath. But the cat, like most creatures, was charmed by the gentle peacefulness that surrounded Alice, and merely hopped up and curled up on her lap.

Mary inched a bit further away from his tail, which was still slashing the air. Greta reluctantly took her hand off her wand, returning glare for glare. The cat, still watching Greta, stole a cauldron cake from the pile in front of his nose and ate it slowly.

"His name's Tiger," Lily said, breaking the tense spell the cat had spun over them all. "He's the best thing that happened to me all holidays, so I kept him."

She glared fiercely around at the others, as though they'd suggested Tiger was too wild for a pet.

"That's great, Lily," said Alice, stroking Tiger's back a bit too absent-mindedly for Mary's liking. Mary's eyes kept darting to Alice's unprotected hand and Tiger's slashing tail. A rumble started in Tiger's throat, something which might have been mistaken for a purr, if the warning in his eyes hadn't been so clear. He was onto something good here, and he was claiming it.

"Yeah, great," Greta added, sounding far less convincing.

"He was a stray," Lily admitted, "and I don't think he's lived indoors before. It took some training and," she glanced into his basket, wrinkled her nose and vanished something with her wand, "he's not entirely house-broken yet. But we'll make it work."

"Sure thing," Alice smiled. "I'll help, Lily."

Mary nodded dutifully though she looked worried. Greta surveyed the cat, weighing him up.

"Well, if all else fails, we can always set him on Potter."

Lily looked outraged.

"You can't subject poor Tiger to that buffoon!"

"I'd be more worried about Tiger finishing Potter off," Mary said, eyes still on his slashing tail. "Though maybe that wouldn't be a tragedy."

Alice hid a smile behind her hand. Lily offered Mary a high-five and Greta rolled her eyes.

* * *

\- Remus -

* * *

Remus felt uneasy about this new 'Evans plan.' As her friend (or friendly acquaintance, or patrol partner who was sometimes confided in, a bit) Remus felt compelled to protect Lily from the attentions of his robust friend. At the same time, Remus knew that nothing he said to James would make any difference whatsoever. So Remus sat around eating toffees, laughing with the rest, and supplying words that rhymed with 'green'. Their poetic concoctions ranged from strange to useless to downright crass, but the cheesy poems were fun to bandy about, if nothing else.

Halfway through the journey, Sirius and James headed out to the food trolley and returned with an armfuls of sweets and the short sharp figure of Andromeda Black.

Sirius' younger cousin looked a lot like her older sister Bellatrix. Her hair was dark, her eyes piercing, and she was all corners – from her distinct cheekbones to the cut of her hair: cropped short at a severe angle from chin to neck, longer at the front. Unlike her sisters, Andy had a slight tan and a sense of humour – dry and sarcastic as it might be. She still retained the haughty air and regal grace of the Black clan, and she owned every inch of the angular beauty she'd been born with.

Andy's views on a range of subjects differed from those of her family, though she preferred not to advertise this – Andy placed a bit more weight on family ties than Sirius did. Last year, when the pressure of this balancing act had become too much, Andy had taken to hanging out with the Marauders and avoiding the Slytherin common room as much as possible.

"Thank the stars," Andy said, flopping into Sirius' empty seat by the window. "If I had to spend one more minute in that Slytherin compartment, I would have been forced to stun myself."

Sirius gave her a sympathetic grunt and tipped all his sweets onto the chair beside her. Sirius positioned himself between the pile and Peter. Remus suspected a great deal of strategy in this placement.

"So the Slytherins are still holding the back of the train hostage?" James said, dumping his own pile of food next to Remus and shoving Peter over with his butt as he backed into the seat.

"They're becoming deranged with all this exclusivity nonsense," Andy said, tossing her hair back from her face with a shake of her head that conveyed both superiority and disdain – a familiar sight from Andy Black. "You'd think Voldemort was coming to Hogwarts to hold auditions."

"The Slytherins tried to throw out our theme for the ball," Remus said, suddenly remembering. "Because it has muggle ties. Bellatrix all but called Lily's existence a disgrace when she took her on about it."

James growled in his throat, sounding more like Sirius than himself. "If she lays a wand on Evans, I'll kill her."

Andy shot James a piercing look – not protective exactly, just a reminder that it was her sister he was talking about. James, who normally got on very well with Andy, glared defiantly back.

Remus cleared his throat and offered Andy the brownie tin. After a moment more of staring James down, Andy deigned to take a brownie, giving Remus a small nod, the equivalent of a smile from the Black sister.

"So, Cuz, how was your incarceration?" Sirius asked, draping his arms over the back of his seat and hers.

Andy shrugged, returning to the picture of nonchalance.

"I survived yet another bout of my parents. Mother sends her love," she added sarcastically to Sirius. "Father sends his disapproval. Though I'm surprised he had any to spare for you, with the amount he's sent my way."

"You had a fight," Remus said sympathetically, trying to wave away James' insistent offering of a pumpkin pasty without looking at him. Remus had sandwiches from home.

"Remus, you're implying there is ever peace in my house. I had a _holiday_. At _home_."

Sirius was frowning at his cousin thoughtfully, with what might have been concern.

"Your name is still banned," Andy added to Sirius, "but I think that's mostly because my father is worried you'll be a bad influence on me. That you'll convince me to run away too."

"I didn't _run away_," Sirius said hotly. But he cooled quickly and said, "Wish you would though. You don't belong in that house."

"You mean with my family?" Andy challenged.

"We can't choose our family." Sirius looked like he had more to say, but closed his mouth instead.

"Was your sister okay this time?" James asked to fill the silence. He'd given up on Remus and left the pumpkin pasty on his friend's knee. James was now systematically fitting an entire cauldron cake into his mouth. If Andy heard the trace of pity in his voice, she did James the favour of ignoring it.

"Bella?" Andy said impatiently. "Bella is Bella. Sooner or later one of us will leave home and both our lives will improve immeasurably. What I want to know," she turned to face Sirius square on, and he flinched back from her, crossing his arms in defence pre-emptively, "is it true you haven't answered a single one of your mother's letters?"

Sirius snorted, relaxing his posture. "I haven't _opened _a single one of my mother's letters. Would you if you were me?"

Andy frowned. "Well, if you had opened one, I wouldn't have to be the bearer of bad news."

"Uh oh, what now?" Sirius said, his tone light and playful, but Remus had seen him tense at her words.

"Aunt Walburga says she'll disown you if you don't come home over the Summer."

There was a beat of silence, then Sirius barked a loud laugh.

"Seriously? That's _it_? Geez, you made me think there was an actual problem for a minute."

He went to grab a pumpkin pasty, caught Peter going for the last cinnamon cauldron cake, and slapped his hand away. Peter recoiled as if stung. Sirius rolled his eyes and tossed him a raisin cake instead. Peter caught it like a delighted puppy.

"You're _pleased_?" Andy was giving Sirius a hard stare, and he didn't quite meet her eye as he said airily,

"Pleased? I'm ecstatic. My mother wants to remove herself from my life? Let her do me the favour. Makes things easier for me."

"And how will you live without your inheritance?" Andy demanded.

Remus gave a small cough. Andy's piercing gaze sliced to him. "He could try getting a job."

James laughed at this, breaking the tension. "This mutt? Can you imagine Sirius Black working a day in his life?"

Sirius took on a saintly, offended expression. "I resent that. What are all those pranks we pull, if not work?"

"Pranks."

"Oh. Well," Sirius shrugged dramatically, "I'll work something out. I always do." He gave a wily grin and wiggled his eyebrows. Andy rolled her eyes skyward, as though praying for patience.

"Hey Wormtail, want to be beaten at gobstones again?" Sirius said, stuffing the cinnamon cake into his mouth.

"Bet you a galleon I can beat you at chess," James said to Andy, messing up the back of his hair, eyebrows raised invitingly.

"I don't know why you offer up your money so freely, Potter," Andy replied, but her smirk was amused. "Make it two galleons and a snitch, and you're on."

James' face fell in mock disappointment. "I worked hard to nick that."

"Are you scared you'll lose?"

James gave her his cocky grin. "Bring it on, Black."

Remus settled in to watch the two competitive pairs bluff and banter their way through the rest of the train ride.

* * *

\- Lily -

* * *

Lily stepped out of the horseless carriage and got her first glimpse of Hogwarts, looming tall and solid against the starry sky, windows glowing gold. Her heart settled for the first time in weeks. No matter what was going on with her family, Lily always felt at home here.

Greta pulled Lily up the grassy slope, followed by Alice and Mary. They were early enough to get seats right in the middle of the Gryffindor table – desirable for a start of term feast.

"This way, we can reach a bit of everything," Greta reminded them all, plonking herself down on the bench and pulling Lily down beside her. Alice and Mary took seats opposite them.

The Great Hall filled up quickly, some students chattering and laughing, others looking glum at the prospect of the start of final term and end of year exams.

Soon the platters were filled with roast chicken and pork, dumplings, mashed potatoes, minted peas and honeyed carrots, chipolatas and gravy. The food seemed to fill an empty place inside Lily that was unrelated to her stomach, warming her like a loving hug. Content to listen to Greta banter with seventh years Frank Longbottom and Chen Chang, swapping jokes (Longbottom) and crude riddles (Chang) as Alice and Mary looked on, Lily passed a happy hour.

Dessert – a range of steaming fruit pies, custard and ice cream – saw a fight break out at the Ravenclaw table. Some of the seventh years had been shouting at each other and, surprisingly, fourth year Annabelle Vance of Hufflepuff strode into the fray. A moment later she'd thrown a scoop of ice-cream at the sixth year Ravenclaw prefect. There was a beat of silent shock, before a full on food fight began.

"You've got to be kidding me," Greta said, staring open-mouthed as the usually serious Ravenclaws shrieked and squealed indignantly, ice cream running down faces, stewed fruit sticking in hair. Howls of laughter from further down the Gryffindor table indicated that, predictably, Potter and Black had begun a food fight of their own, lobbing spoonfuls of custard at everyone within range, and using Pettigrew as a human shield.

With a deep sigh, Longbottom got up to deal with them, allowing Lily to ignore her own prefect badge and finish her custard and blackberry pie. While she ate, Lily watched two Ravenclaws pull each other's hair. _What had gotten into them_? Lily wondered.

Professors Sinistra, McGonagall and Flitwick descended to reorder the Ravenclaws and within minutes peace had been restored, albeit with a large number of Ravenclaw points lost, and an only slightly smaller number of Gryffindor ones removed.

"That," said Greta, patting her stomach as she polished off her second helping of apple tart and ice cream, "was the best feast I've been to in a while." She glanced at the Ravenclaw table and winked at Lily. Lily shook her head in return but couldn't help a small smile of her own.

Sinking into her own bed that night, the red hangings black in the gloom, Lily felt a peace that she hadn't in a while. It came from having people around – people who would band together for her, who would share life with her. Greta might be temperamental and a bit wild, and she might stick up for Potter more than she should, but she was a loyal friend. And Alice and Mary might be quiet and a bit boring, but they too had chosen to stick with Lily in the face of Prince Potter.

Lily frowned as she remembered her fight with Potter. But she contented herself that her plan was a good one. If nothing else, if would feel good to vent some of her frustrations on a deserving target. With this satisfying thought, Lily drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep, Tiger deigning to curl up on the foot of her bed.

.

.

.

.

.

Character list

(**Optional** Reading/Reference Guide)

Note: this is not a complete list of all the characters that would exist. These are the ones **I might be mentioning in passing**, as of the story so far. I have chosen names that are familiar, and kept them similar to their future counterparts to help them be more memorable. This is statistically unlikely, of course, but hopefully makes for easier/more enjoyable reading.

_Any character who needs an explanation if mentioned in the story, will be explained. __**This is merely background info. **__I've included it since James and Sirius know __everyone__ and refer to them by name, and Lily knows all the prefects._

See the end for the note on the Black sisters.

Key:

**Point of View Characters (Bold underlined)**

**Other main characters (bold)**

_Characters of interest (italics)_

**Gryffindor**

Seventh years  
Frank Longbottom (Prefect)  
Chen Chang  
Param Patil  
Damian Catchlove (Chaser)

Prisha Patil (Head girl)  
Scarlett Brown  
Alison Spinnet

Sixth years  
**James Potter** (Quidditch Captain and Chaser – the books say chaser, so I went with that)  
**Sirius Black** (Reserve Beater)  
**Remus Lupin** (Prefect)  
**Peter Pettigrew**

**Lily Evans** (Prefect)  
**Greta Catchlove** (Seeker)  
_Alice Fortescue_  
_Mary MacDonald_

Fifth years  
Gideon Prewett (Beater)  
Fabian Prewett (Beater)  
Reginald Johnson (Prefect)

Hattie Bell (Chaser and Prefect)  
Violet Brown

Fourth years  
Lance Jordan  
Sean Finnigan

Elisabeth Fortescue (Reserve)  
Verona Vane  
Olivia Wood (Keeper)

Third years  
Timothy Catchlove (Reserve)  
Lucian Fortescue

Ashley Spinnet  
Jennifer Johnson

**Ravenclaw**

Seventh years  
Dirk Cresswell (prefect)  
Mitch Corner

**Emmeline Vance** (prefect)  
Anthea Goldstein  
Grace Page  
Pamela Clearwater  
Fiona Fawcett

Sixth years  
Melanie Edgecomb (prefect)  
Julia Stretton  
Regina Davies

Damocles Belby (prefect)  
Matthew Corner

Fifth years  
Theresa Boot (prefect)  
Pahki Patil  
Olivia Ollivander

John Dawlish (prefect)

**Hufflepuff**

Seventh years  
Edgar Bones (Head boy)

Zipporah Smith (Prefect)

Sixth years  
**Edward (Ted) Tonks**  
Jay Finch  
Max Preece (Prefect)

Susan Summerby (Prefect)  
Marissa Macavoy  
Dorcas Meadowes

Fifth years  
**Amelia Bones** (Prefect)  
Elizalina Smith  
Christina Fletchley  
Jasmine Applebee  
Mara Abbott

Arnie Macmillan (Prefect)  
Amos Diggory

Fourth years  
Annabelle Vance

**Slytherin**

Seventh years  
**Bellatrix Black** (Prefect)  
Alecto Carrow

_Lucius Malfoy_ (Prefect)  
Amycus Carrow

Sixth years  
_Severus Snape_  
Artemis Avery  
Mason Mulciber  
Pontius Pike (Prefect)

Peony Parkinson (Prefect)  
Mabel Bulstrode

Fifth years  
**Andromeda (Andy) Black**  
_Anya Avery_  
Belladonna (Donna) Zabini (Prefect)  
Holly Higgs  
Henrietta Harper  
Driana Pucey

Evan Rosier  
William Wilkes  
Peregrine Derrick

Fourth years  
Regulus Black  
Bartemius Crouch

Third years  
_Narcissa Black_

_._

_._

_._

A note on the Black sisters and Malfoy:

According to my research, Andromeda Black was five to ten years older than Sirius. So her inclusion in this story, in this way, is not canon. However, I always liked the idea that Sirius, misunderstood in his own family, had a favourite cousin who ran off to marry a muggleborn. So the idea of Andy Black being a semi-Marauder entered my head and wouldn't leave. And if I was including her, it made sense to include Bellatrix (only two years older than her).

And if I was playing with the timeline, why not include a favourite nemesis like Lucius Malfoy, one of the few characters I've seen who could handle a young Bellatrix Black. So, if you can suspend your love of canon here, I feel these characters have much to offer the story.

Andromeda has chosen the nickname 'Andy' at this age, partly to annoy her parents.


	2. Tuesday

A note on time zones:

From today, I will be posting chapters every day at around 6pm my time (AEST).

For most people around the world this will be the beginning of your day, like 9am, or 4am, even just after midnight. But at least it will all be the same DAY. So you should be able to read Tuesday on Tuesday, if that is your wish.

See the end of the chapter for a class list / timetable if you like that sort of thing.

.

.

**Tuesday April 19, 1977**

* * *

\- Lily -

* * *

Lily's good mood lasted about two minutes into consciousness the next morning. As usual she woke at least an hour before the others, and at first she savoured the fact that she was back at Hogwarts. But then she remembered Potter's pledge to pay her more attention than ever, and her scowl returned.

Shoving herself out of bed, Lily dressed and grabbed a book. Her usual morning routine was to read in the common room before anyone else was awake – a habit she had begun early in her time at Hogwarts, at first just for the time alone, and later as a way to find some peace in her day away from James Potter. All of the sixth year boys were late risers.

Lily padded down the stairs in her socks, book clutched to her chest. Tiger wound his way down into the common room on her heels. A small fire still glowed in the fireplace, just enough to read by if she took the armchair nearest it. The only problem was, someone was already dozing in that chair. Someone with messy black hair, round glasses and drool at the corner of his mouth.

Lily huffed a quiet but angry sigh. Barely six am and James Potter was already ruining her morning. Lily stood glowering for a few minutes, but then decided that a sleeping Potter was far preferable to an awake one, and that if she stoked the fire a bit she'd be able to read from the next chair over. Lily tiptoed towards the fire poker when Potter gave a massive snort.

"Lily?" he asked blearily.

"Evans," she corrected tartly, straightening to face him.

"Red," Potter said more cheerfully as he edged nearer to wakefulness, his squinting eyes trying to focus on her.

"Evans," Lily repeated, more firmly. Tiger jumped up onto the couch behind Lily.

"Sure thing Evvy. Look, I got you something."

Potter reached down beside the chair and held out a large bunch of white lilies. Lily pursed her lips to keep from looking pleased. Lilies had been her favourite since childhood when she'd thought it was clever that 'Lily liked lilies'. Now she found it a cliché and kept the information to herself.

"Very original Potter."

Undaunted by her lack of enthusiasm, Potter transfigured a scroll of parchment into a vase and filled it with water from his wand. Lily, uncomfortable being around Potter in the semi-darkness, stoked the fire higher.

"So, how's it hanging, Red?" Potter asked as he leaned back in his chair. Lily sighed. Time to be direct.

"Potter, this is my alone time. It's a necessary part of my day to prevent me from injuring the people who annoy me." She gave him a pointed look. Tiger paused in cleaning himself to give Potter a glare of his own.

"I dunno, Evvy," Potter replied with his cocky grin, "if you ask me you spend too much time alone."

"I didn't ask you," Lily said through gritted teeth.

"Look, I'm here to cheer you up, not ruin your morning. What were you planning on doing?"

"Reading," Lily told him slowly and deliberately, holding up her book to show him. "Alone."

"Well, you can still read. Why don't you read a line and I'll read a line?" Potter said with his cocky grin, and Lily couldn't tell if he was serious. Then Potter stood up, giving all appearances of intending to share her couch with her. Lily backed up a step, steel in her eyes.

"Why don't you sod off back upstairs before I hex you?"

Tiger added his low rumble to this threat.

"You've got your wand on you then?" Potter asked with a knowing glint in his eye. Lily scowled. She didn't make a habit of bringing her wand places she expected to be alone.

"Potter, I mean it, I want to be alone this morning."

He paused, studying her keenly like he had last term. His face changed as though what he saw disappointed him. Lily felt her rage kindle like a stoked fire.

"Lily," Potter quietly, his eyes serious now. "If you don't let people in, you'll be lonely forever…"

And the fury in Lily surged to the surface, like a firestorm. How dare he? Before a coherent thought could make it past the flames, Lily flung her heavy book right in Potter's stupid condescending face.

"Argh!" He reeled back, cupping a hand to his forehead.

Too angry to do anything else, Lily surged out of the portrait hole, letting it slam behind her.

* * *

\- Sirius -

* * *

Sirius groaned as his alarm went off. Reaching for his wand, he shattered the family portrait he charmed to ring each morning. It was satisfying to see the glass splinter over his mother's face first thing in the morning. With another loud groan, Sirius sat up and stretched. Rubbing his eyes, he dragged himself to the bathroom for his morning beauty routine. Looks as good as Sirius Black's didn't happen entirely by accident.

He was just into the longest phase of his regimen – applying Sleakeazy's potion to his dashing black locks – when he heard Remus say,

"James! What happened to you?"

Sirius poked his head out, then did a double take.

"Dude! You're bleeding." James had a cut over his right eye, which was dripping concerningly down his face. It mustn't have been too bad, however, as James seemed more concerned with avoiding the question than seeking medical attention.

"Nah, its nothing," he insisted, sitting on the end of Remus' bed. Remus, who'd had a book open in his lap, just for something different, moved closer to examine the cut. James winced when he prodded it gently with his fingers. Remus tutted and reached for his wand.

"Did Lily do that?" Peter asked with wide eyes from his own bed at the end of the room.

James avoided their eyes. "Nah, not really, we just, had an altercation."

"An altercation? What you disagreed about the best way to pluck your eyebrows?" Sirius demanded.

"Did she hex you?" Peter piped up in his high voice.

"Nah, she didn't have her wand…"

Remus muttered a spell and James stopped bleeding at once, the wound disappearing before their eyes.

"So what, she threw her shoe at you?"

"Er, a book," James mumbled.

"A book?" Sirius couldn't help a bark of laughter. "Only you would get into a fight with a bookworm and lose."

"Shut up," James scowled, pride clearly wounded.

"Might I suggest," Remus said, "that if she's throwing things at you, it's not going well?"

"You think?" James snapped, jumping off the bed and running both hands through his hair.

"I'm just saying, it might be worth giving her some space," Remus continued doggedly.

"I tried that already," James said flatly. "Last term. We're back to plan A."

"I thought plan A was for her to be charmed by you, not deck you," Peter said.

"Well, did she like the flowers at least?" Sirius said quickly, as James looked murderously at Peter.

James shrugged, rubbing the back of his head.

"Who knows? She's so hard to read."

"Well, at least she didn't chuck those at you," Remus said with barely concealed amusement.

"Might've hurt less," James muttered, but he had half of his own cocky grin back now.

"I'm calling an emergency meeting," Sirius announced. "We need to refine our plan."

"Perhaps we should include 'don't piss Lily off so much she throws things at James'?" Peter said.

Remus shot Peter a look and said to James, "Okay, well what did you say right before she threw the book at you?"

"I just told her that if she didn't let people in, she'd always be lonely-"

Sirius let out a low whistle. "You can't psychoanalyse her, Prongs! Chicks hate that! Hell, I hate it."

"But she _is _lonely!" James insisted. "She's sad all time and she won't let anyone help her."

"I wouldn't say she's sad all the time," Remus said thoughtfully.

"Maybe James makes her sad," Peter inserted, and was stonily ignored.

"But maybe she's a bit isolated," Remus admitted.

"See? I was right."

"I don't think it matters whether you're right or not, James," Remus said sternly. "Lily is a private person and she won't thank you for poking your nose into her feelings."

James flushed. "I guess."

"Mate, if you said that to _me_, I'd throw a book at you," Sirius assured him. "Or maybe something bigger," he added thoughtfully.

"Okay, fine, I get it," James said loudly. "I messed up. No psychology. Happy now?"

Remus sighed. "Look, if you're intent on doing this, Prongs, maybe we need a list of things that Lily might _actually _like."

"We did that yesterday," Sirius said dismissively. "Flowers, poetry, flattery – the usual."

"What she really wants is Prongs to leave her alone," Peter said helpfully, then shrank under the three glares pointed his way.

"Okay, well we've learned she doesn't want James to bug her in the mornings," Remus said firmly.

"Yeah, she mustn't be a morning person," Sirius said, grabbing his potion bottle from the bathroom counter so he could continue doing his hair while they talked.

"If I leave Evans alone at all the times she doesn't want me to bug her, I'll never see her."

"Well, try keeping your interactions short," Remus suggested. "She'll have less time to get truly angry with you."

"That's what I do with you," Sirius added with a teasing grin, "always works for me."

* * *

\- Lily -

* * *

Two pieces of toast and a walk around the grounds later, and Lily was finally edging towards calm. She was still mad enough at Potter's arrogance that she didn't regret throwing the book at him, but she was starting to feel concerned that he might report her act of violence. Lily wasn't that attached to her prefect status, but she would be devastated if she were expelled.

Stupid flacking Potter. With his insurmountable arrogance and his pushy opinions. What cut at her the most was the audacity of his last comment. Who was he to tell her what she needed? To tell her that she was drowning in loneliness? That she'd never be able to let anyone in?

Lily's throat contracted and she swallowed hard. Lily Evans did not cry. She was strong – all the time – and she had learned her lessons the hard way. Lily had trusted Severus, had told him all her secrets, had leaned on him when times were tough. And before Severus, her best friend had been her sister Petunia. Look how those relationships had turned out. Lily was done with letting people in. And if that meant she was lonely sometimes, it was a better price to pay than the pain people could inflict if you let yourself get close to them.

With this stormy thought, Lily realised it was time for class. Schooling her features to practiced blankness, Lily headed back inside the castle.

.

.

Lily arrived at the Charms classroom just before Professor Flitwick. The sixth years were all lined up outside, including Greta and Alice. Lily's attention was drawn to where James Potter stood with Black and Remus. Lily was relieved to see he was undamaged, and almost as relieved when he smiled his cocky grin at her – if he wasn't holding a grudge, he probably hadn't reported her.

She was far less relieved when he pushed out of the line to meet her. Lily's slow simmering anger flickered like coals under a breeze. The fire from this morning was in no way out.

Potter must have seen that fire in her eyes because he stopped a foot away, and did not attempt to tug on her ponytail like usual. But he couldn't refrain from winking at her. The arrogance of this boy.

"Evans," he began, voice jaunty as always. Lily frowned deeply. This ended here.

"Potter, I have my wand with me. And will have my wand with me at all times from now on. So back off."

Potter raised his hands in front of his chest and made a show of stepping back.

"Easy there, Red. Look, I'm sorry alright? I pushed too hard this morning. I crossed a line."

"You always push too hard, Potter."

A smirk jumped to his mouth, barely controlling a very male joke. Potter pursed his lips with the effort to keep it in.

"You're unconscionable," Lily growled.

"No." Potter took a deep deliberate breath. "No, look, I'll leave you alone in the mornings, okay? Truce?"

He grinned his charm-your-pants-off smile and held out his hand. Lily glared at it.

Professor Flitwick arrived and students began to file into the classroom. Without a backwards glance, Lily joined them.

"What was that about?" Greta asked as Lily took her seat.

"Potter and I reached an understanding."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Why?" Lily asked sharply.

"Because he's staring at you."

Lily whipped around in her seat to where Potter and his friends sat at the back of the room. If she expected Potter to be guilty at being caught, she was very much mistaken. He gave her a grin and a cheerful wave. Lily clenched her fists to keep from giving him an entirely different hand signal and focused on the animation charms Professor Flitwick was explaining.

Lily spent the lesson determinedly focused on controlling her swarm of flying spoons. Animating multiple objects at once took more concentration that controlling a single one. Lily, normally the best in the year at Charms, kept having spoons drop into her lap as she imagined them all sailing across the room to attack James Potter.

* * *

\- Remus -

* * *

At Remus' insistence, the Marauders had agreed to take their lunch (meat pies) outside (away from Lily Evans). Remus knew that Lily and James were teetering on a precipice today, and James was in very real danger of sending her over the edge to a place where she would hate him forever, no matter what he did. Remus was half-worried she'd already gone over.

James had only agreed to their picnic if they all worked on the 'Evans plan'. Sirius, who'd finished his two meat pies in two minutes, was now complaining about the wind, which did have a bit of a bite to it. Sirius was sprawled on the sunny grass, outside the shade their usual tree cast.

"Well, look," James said, licking crumbs off his own fingers. "Moony and I will work on the poetry, you and Wormtail can work on conjuring flowers."

"Flowers?" Sirius yelped. "Do I look like a flower arranger to you?"

"No, but you're poems are laughable."

"What can I say, I'm a natural comedian."

He bowed to an imaginary audience and Peter applauded. Remus rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later, Sirius was supervising Peter's efforts with such witty criticisms as,  
"Those _could_ be flowers, if an elephant had sat on them first," or "Those look like a worm and a cabbage had a baby."

Unfortunately, Remus and James weren't having much more luck. Remus was reading a large poetry book and copying out likely stanzas, but they were all too old fashioned to be useful. James was still stuck on variations of _Her hair is red_. He was doing smooth rhythmic pull ups on a tree branch as he called down ideas to Remus, who tried to give the vaguest possible encouragement as the poems got steadily worse.

Remus doubted any of this would make a difference, but for now it was keeping them all out of trouble, which was the most that Remus asked for on any given day, and a lot more than he usually received.

"You know, I did have one idea," Sirius ventured after telling Peter that his latest effort looked like an earwax sea anemone.

"Yeah, what's that?" James dropped back to the ground and started some push ups. Never still, always showing off. Remus squashed the uncharitable thought.

Sirius cleared his throat, sat up straighter and recited,

"_Her hair is red  
Her eyes are green  
She's the best place  
I've ever been_."

They all stared at him for a moment before snorting and guffawing. James had fallen over in the grass. A moment later Sirius flushed and joined them.

"I didn't mean it like _that_," he snorted.

"Good, 'cause otherwise I would've hexed you," James told him, but he was still chuckling as he sat up.

"If you were going for romantic, Cuz, you failed miserably," called a sassy female voice.

They all looked up. Fifth year Andromeda Black, sharp and angular, strolled towards them with the usual elegant grace of the Noble House of Black. She was smirking at Sirius.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Sod off, Cuz."

"Andy!" James called, pulling a snitch out of his pocket. "Come tell Padfoot he couldn't find the rear end of a love poem if it crapped on his foot."

"Since when does Sirius Black write love poems?" Andy demanded, sprawling in the grass beside him and leaning back on her elbows.

"They're not for _me_," Sirius assured her. "I don't need poetry. James is getting serious about Evans."

Andy rolled her eyes to the sky. "Not that silly prefect chick _again_."

"Not _again_," James told her defensively. "Always."

"You're hopeless," Andy told him seriously. James just shrugged and released the snitch, catching it a moment later.

"The heart wants what the heart wants."

"Are you sure its your heart?" Andy asked with a very Sirius-smirk. "Or is it more,  
Her eyes are green  
Her hair is red  
James wants Evans  
in his bed."

Sirius howled with laughter but James sat frozen, gritting his teeth, the wings of the snitch fluttering through the fingers of his fist.

"Oh, just hex her already," Sirius told him. "You know she gives as good as she gets."

"Maybe that's what he's worried about," Peter teased.

James inhaled a deep breath and took on a wounded, superior tone.

"I forgive you, Andromeda Black, because you have never experienced a love as pure as mine."

"And glad of it," Andy said, giving Sirius a high-five.

James rolled his eyes but was unable to maintain his serious expression for long.

"Anyway, can't stay, just came because I missed lunch and knew you guys always have food." Andy snagged the last meat pie with a wink, dusted herself off, and strode back to the castle.

A moment later the bell rang.

"Wormtail, close your mouth," Sirius snapped, seeing Peter gaping after his cousin. "Or I'll close it for you. Permanently."

Peter snapped his jaw shut.

James groaned as he got to his feet. "I'm not sure I'm cut out for this – classes and crap like that."

"Should've taken less classes, like me," Sirius said, as James pulled his friend to his feet. "And anyway, Care of Magical Creatures hardly counts as work. We'll probably be petting kneazles or feeding salamanders or something."

"What we'll be," Remus said, "is late."

"Pfft," Sirius said. "As if old Kettleburn'll do anything about it."

James and Sirius set off for the paddocks across the lawns at the pace of a Sunday stroll. Remus tried walking faster, hoping to hurry his friends along, but knew it was pointless. James and Sirius, Princes of Hogwarts, went at their own speed. Remus sighed and held himself back, even though he could see their Care of Magical Creatures class already assembled outside the largest paddock.

"Oooh, what are those?" Peter squealed, pointing.

They all turned to squint at the shapes in the paddock, barely discernible from this distance.

"They're hippogriffs!" James said after a few more paces.

"No way."

"No, he's right," Remus said, peering closely. "There's about a dozen, I'd say."

"I've always wanted to ride a hippogriff," James said longingly, as their large feathered wings became visible.

"You," said Sirius earnestly, "are a fool."

"What? You don't think it'd be cool to soar up there in the sky?"

"That's what a broomstick's for, you numbskull."

"Nah, but a broomstick isn't _alive_. It's like with a horse. Portkeys or Floo powder are faster, but there's something about a good horse that's-"

James cut off as he noticed Sirius gaping at him.

"What?" James asked again defensively. "Just because you can't ride."

"Boys!" Professor Kettleburn called sharply as they neared the rest of the class. "If you feel like joining us anytime soon, we're about to begin."

"Thanks for the invite Professor," Sirius called back leisurely. "We'll be there directly."

Again Remus was tempted to hurry, but he forced himself to stick with the sedate pace the others were setting. Kettleburn was frowning deeply when they finally stopped beside the other Gryffindors. Remus saw Lily frowning almost as deeply as the professor and sighed silently to himself. Maybe there really was no hope for James at all.

"If you're late again, boys," Kettleburn told them in his rumbling baritone, "I'll be forced to take points from Gryffindor."

"We wouldn't want to force you to do anything Sir," Sirius told him earnestly. Kettleburn's brow furrowed.

"What he means," James said smoothly, "is that it won't happen again, Sir. We'll be first in line from now on, Sir." James' charming grin and wink were hardly less grating than Sirius' outright insubordination.

Kettleburn turned away from them without dignifying their antics with a response.

"Now that we are all here, I can explain your term project. You will each be given a hippogriff for the next ten weeks. You will be responsible for feeding, grooming, exercising and training the creature. The seventh year class will work with the beast on alternate days, so you will not be expected to visit outside of class. Indeed, I don't want to hear of anyone in this paddock," he slapped the wooden railing behind him, "without my permission."

The class was all staring apprehensively at the paddock and the pawing, stamping beasts within. The eagle heads, wings, and talons looked uncompromising, the horse legs and tails restless and unwieldy.

"We'll be starting small," Kettleburn continued. "Today's is a theory lesson, Thursday you will meet your beast, and next week we will work on grooming. Any questions."

"Will we get to ride one?" James asked from beside Remus without raising his hand.

Kettleburn hesitated. "We'll see," he said.

"I think we should be allowed if we're good enough," James insisted.

"We'll see," Kettleburn repeated more firmly.

Perhaps missing the tone, James glanced excitedly at Sirius, who for once was looking just as apprehensive as everyone else. As though he'd suddenly realised this, Sirius rearranged his face into a cocky smirk.

"Too easy," he said loudly. "I could tame a hippogriff in my sleep."

"Good," Kettleburn said, looking up from his notes. "You can have the black stallion. He can be a bit tricky, but someone with your expertise shouldn't have a problem."

Sirius swallowed, his cocky grin wavering a bit.

Kettleburn had them all sit on the grass to take notes from his lecture. Remus tried to pay attention but his interest kept being snagged by the hippogriffs beyond the fence. Their cruel curved beaks and long sharp talons glinted in the sun. The black one, larger than the rest, tossed its head and surveyed them all with a haughty eye. He reminded Remus a bit of Sirius.

Remus was an advocate for respecting all creatures, but he also knew how dangerous a startled or insulted hippogriff could be. He glanced across at where Sirius and James were now tossing pebbles at each other's heads. What could go wrong?

* * *

\- Andy -

* * *

Andy's favourite plant in Greenhouse Three was the Venomous Tentacular. Magical plants, Andy had discovered, were like most creatures – they could sense fear. Andromeda Black had learned at an early age to show no fear, ever, and was therefore well cut-out for a career in magical botany. While she had no plans to do anything of the sort, it was fun to parade her high Herbology marks in front of her father and suggest it. She found it amusing to watch Cygnus Black's eyebrows meet just above his nose, and his pale cheeks turn ever so slightly pink.

The first Herbology lesson of term three, the fifth years were repotting Poisonous Peonies. The Slytherins had Herbology with the Ravenclaws, and there was some competition over which house would have the fewest burns on their wrists at the end of class. While only ingesting the venom was fatal, Peony poison seared the skin, and the gap between the students' dragonhide gloves and shirt sleeves seemed to be targeted by the suspicious seedlings.

Andy had been partnered with Belladonna (Donna) Zabini and Anya Avery, fellow Slytherins. Zabini wasn't too pleased about this, preferring her two cronies, Harper and Higgs, who'd been paired with the unpopular Driana Pucey. Andy, who didn't care much for any of the Slytherins, was unphased. Avery tended towards a frosty silence at the best of times, a plus in Andy's book, and while Zabini was forever prattling on about her looks, she was at least capable of handling the magical plants. In contrast, the other trio of Slytherin girls kept ducking under their bench to avoid the projectile poison with irritating squeals.

One bench over Slytherins Wilkes, Rosier and Derrick were arguing loudly, causing their Peonies to erupt sporadically.

Andy grabbed a completed tray of seedlings, walking them over to the long bench at the far end of the room. This meant passing by the Venomous Tentacular and a bench of Ravenclaw girls, ignoring Patil and Ollivander as they hissed at her. Andy focused on keeping her Peonies in line. They seemed to be eying off the Tentacular. Andy shook the tray of seedlings sternly, in case they decided to pick a fight. Moments later, she dumped them unceremoniously on the bench with the other completed trays (the Peonies spat at her but Andy was already out of range). She was just heading back to her own table, when Patil said loudly to Ollivander,

"I don't know why anyone would _bother_ repotting venomous plants. I think we should just eradicate poisonous bloodlines, don't you?" Patil shot Andy a very obvious glare. Ollivander added her own glare. Andy pretended she hadn't heard, which surprised the girls (Andy was usually quick with a witty comeback) until she passed a bit closer to their table, and bumped into Patil, hard. The Ravenclaw girl stumbled a few steps and the Venomous Tentacular, which had been watching Andy closely, pounced. Patil shrieked with terror, but the Tentacular merely chewed her arm a few times and spat her out.

"Personally," Andy drawled, "I believe in 'survival of the fittest' myself."

The bell rang and Andy headed for the door, enjoying the shocked glares of the Ravenclaws. Intelligent people always thought they were the cleverest in the room, until they came up against cunning. Idiots.

.

.

Andy had Tuesday afternoons off. As in, the rest of the Slytherins had History of Magic, and Andy hadn't attended a lesson all year. Professor Binns didn't look up from his notes long enough to check the register or notice an empty desk. The rest of the Slytherins probably got more satisfaction from Andy's absence than from reporting her truancy. Which suited Andy just fine.

A quick stop to drop off her books and grab a tin of biscuits from home (quick because their dorm still had the stink of perfume and hair potion, thanks to Donna Zabini's morning routine), and Andy was headed back across the Slytherin common room. Half way to the door, a low screech made her turn. Andy scanned the carved chairs and rough stone walls for the source of the noise. The green light of the hanging lanterns made it hard to see a the best of times.

The noise sounded again, this time from the far end of the room. The wall of windows that looked onto the lake had been partitioned by Bella's stonewalled chamber – the seventh years' 'personal common room'.

The low screech, which Andy was now sure belonged to an owl, was coming from inside. Andy hesitated. While she would dearly love an excuse to snoop around the private common room Bella had set up for the seventh years, she also knew Bellatrix would kill her if she found out. Still, would she ever get a better opportunity?

Andy crossed to the square room and used her wand to swing open the door – she knew better than to touch anything Bella had transfigured – the odds were good it would melt her skin to the bone or something equally sinister. Andy paused on the threshold, familiar enough with Bella's anti-intruder curses not to step into the room itself.

As Andy had expected, the room was expanded inside, appearing at least the size of the main common room. It had an otherworldly glow from the combination of sunlight off the water and the green flames in the fireplace. Carved furniture was arranged tastefully around the room. But what caught Andy's eye was the distinctive black eagle owl perched on an ebony desk. Andy knew that owl. Did this explain Bella's sudden need for privacy? Just what was she up to in here?

Andy and the owl eyed each other for a moment. Then it gave a louder screech, as though it knew Andy shouldn't be here. Knowing she'd pushed her luck already, Andy retreated, pulling the door closed with a simple spell. This certainly would need some thinking about.

.

.

Andy took her suspicions and her tin of biscuits on a circuitous route, avoiding corridors riddled with classrooms and teachers, to the divination tower. Divination was not currently studied at Hogwarts, and its side of the castle was all but deserted. Which made it the perfect Marauders' hide out.

Pushing open the door of an empty classroom, Andy came upon a familiar scene. The four Marauders were seated in a circle on an old floral patterned rug, a plate chocolate biscuits half empty before them. Sirius, who was in love with all things muggle, was fiddling with a non-magical deck of playing cards.

"You know they make self-shuffling decks for a reason?" Andy drawled, closing the door behind her.

"Come again?" Sirius said, smirking and cupping a hand behind his ear.

"That was a stretch, even for you," James said to Sirius before jerking his chin at Andy in greeting. "Andy, good of you to join us."

Andy took her seat in the circle and threw down her tin of biscuits.

"So you can't say I never get you anything," she told James. He pounced on the tin.

"Could it be…? Yes! Nutty Knarls. You're the best, Andy."

She shrugged. "The house elf makes them, I steal them. Nothing exciting."

Sirius was already dealing the cards.

"Texas Hold 'Em?" James said, grabbing his cards.

"What else?" said Sirius. The Marauders had learned poker to humour Sirius and had become hooked.

"I prefer Black Jack," Peter said, looking at his cards wistfully.

"Yeah but how am I meant to steal your gold in Black Jack?" Sirius said, shaking his head.

"You don't steal my gold in Texas Hold 'Em," Andy said, throwing down a sickle.

"Oh, them's fighting words." Sirius threw down two sickles.

"You, are an idiot," James told him. "You were the dealer. You don't have to bet twice."

Sirius shrugged. "That's how confident I am."

"Well, your confidence will become my winnings," said Remus, also tossing in two sickles.

A few minutes later, Sirius groaned. Andy smirked, collecting her winnings. James grabbed the cards and started shuffling them, periodically dropping a few.

"Guess who's owl I caught Bella with?"

"Slughorn's?" Sirius said. "'Cause I swear, she's got him so tightly wrapped around her finger, they must be-"

"Lestrange's," Andy cut him off with a disgusted glance.

"Rudolphus Lestrange?" Remus said with interest.

"Lestrange?" said Sirius sharply, his hand frozen on the way to grab a nutty Knarl. "How do you know?"

"I recognised his owl."

"That's a bit careless of Bellatrix," Sirius said, eying Andy suspiciously. Andy shrugged.

"I might have been snooping."

"Ah, that's my Cuz," Sirius said, stuffing his Knarl into his mouth.

"Did you read its letter?" James asked, now beginning to deal.

"No. I like my fingers attached to my hand, thank you."

"So, what do you think was in it?" Peter said, eyes wide.

"Probably just a stupid love letter," James said, tossing cards in front of each of them.

"A love letter?" Sirius crowed. "Who'd send Bellatrix Black love letters?"

"Well, aren't they engaged or something?" said Peter.

"Intended," Andy corrected, "but I think its more a match of convenience."

"Besides," Sirius added, wincing as he checked his cards, "Bellatrix can't feel love. She doesn't have a soul."

Andy shot him a glare. Bella was still her sister after all.

"Anyway, no one, not even Lestrange would send her love letters," said James, checking his own cards and rubbing the back of his neck. Andy rolled her eyes. For pranksters the Marauders were riddled with tells. "What would he say?" James continued, now putting on a deep masculine voice, "'Bellatrix, I imagine kissing you would be such a unique experience - like sucking face with a piranha'."

Sirius howled with laughter. Andy did not. James caught sight of her face and coughed his laughter to a halt.

"Anyway, its just hard to imagine, is all I'm saying."

"What's Lestrange up to these days?" Remus said, throwing down five knuts.

"He's working at the ministry," Andy said, tossing down ten. Peter frowned before folding.

"What idiot would hire Lestrange?" Sirius said. "He's as sadistic as they come."

"I believe it was my Uncle Orion," Andy said sweetly.

"Argh. Seriously?" Sirius groaned. "Good one Pops. Bet my mother made him do it. Empire builder that she is. You know," said Sirius, leaning forward thoughtfully, the game momentarily forgotten, "I bet that's what the letters are about. He's working at the ministry, she's still at Hogwarts, they're both working for Voldemort-"

"Bellatrix is not working for Voldemort," Andy said hotly. The Marauders all stared at her. It was very unlike Andromeda Black to lose her cool. Sirius adopted a saintly sympathetic expression.

"Wishing doesn't make it so, little cousin."

"Yeah, and what happened to innocent until proven guilty?"

Sirius gaped at her. "Andy, Bellatrix was guilty when she was still in the womb. Evil has been her natural state since birth. You can't honestly believe-"

"She's my sister, Sirius Black," Andy told him, her voice low and serious, "and while family ties might mean nothing at all to _you_, not all of us turn our backs on our blood so easily."

There was a stiff silence.

"Er, bet's to you," Remus said to Sirius tentatively.

"What? Oh, right." Sirius laid down a sickle without looking at the cards in the middle.

"Besides," Remus said, folding, "what would Voldemort want with a Hogwarts student?"

"What, indeed?" said Sirius darkly. Then he groaned as they revealed their cards. James whooped and raked in the gold.

"Well, I think you're an idiot, Sirius Black," said Andy, stealing the last knarl just to annoy him.

"It's okay Cuz, I love you too." Sirius attempted to hug her and received an elbow to the jaw. He rubbed his chin with his thumb.

"Typical Black," he muttered. Andy wasn't sure if she was offended or secretly pleased.

* * *

\- Lily -

* * *

Lily sighed with relief as she sat down to dinner. She'd made it through the day, and now Potter would be hurrying off to Tuesday night quidditch practice. Lily took her time with her beef stroganoff, relishing the silence. Greta, the Gryffindor seeker, had eaten quickly and was already gone. Alice sat beside Lily, keeping a companionable silence. Mary had said something about feeling sick during the Care of Magical Creatures class and hadn't returned since.

There was raspberry cheesecake for dessert, and Lily savoured each mouthful. Home. Minus James Potter, Lily was a little bit in love with Hogwarts.

"How are you going?" Alice asked softly, as she and Lily walked back to the Gryffindor common room. Lily, who didn't really want to talk about Potter, and knew that was what Alice meant, said instead,

"I'm still not sure about this hippogriff project. It seems a bit much to ask of sixth years, doesn't it?"

Alice considered this.

"It depends," she said slowly. "I feel like we've learned a lot already," (this was true, Lily, Alice and Greta had spent their free period before dinner swallowed by books on hippogriff care) "and the main thing seems to be not to insult them."

"Or show any fear," Lily said.

"Or startle them."

"Or make loud noises or sudden movements."

"Or approach them when they're feeling territorial."

Lily and Alice exchanged nervous smiles.

"Piece of cake," Lily said, then reconsidered.

"As long as Potter and Black don't start a stampede."

The Gryffindor common room felt a lot emptier Tuesday and Thursday nights, despite only lacking seven or eight students. The quidditch team seemed comprised of the noisiest Gryffindors. Lily and Alice chose seats off to the side, both leaning back in their big squashy armchairs.

"So…" Alice began again. "You haven't had to hex Potter yet. That's positive."

"I threw a book in his eye this morning," Lily admitted. "He backed off a bit after that."

Alice managed not to look too scandalised by this news.

"So, I think I'm doing alright, all things considered," Lily added, struggling to add some positivity to her voice.

"I just hope you know what you're doing," Alice said quietly. Lily, who knew she had no idea what she was doing, didn't have an answer for her.

Tiger prowled over, sniffed both their feet, and curled up on the armrest of Lily's chair. More tentatively than she'd like to admit, Lily stroked his orange ears. The deep rumbling that started in his chest wasn't exactly reassuring.

Lily sighed and pulled her hand back to safety. Why couldn't life be simple?

.

.

.

* * *

**Class list / "Timetable"**

"_Class list" because there are no times, and I had way too much trouble working out how many classes there should be in a day, and how long they should be, and how morning tea / first break / recess fitted in. So these are either double periods for NEWT students, or singles and/or there are more spares than stated. Who knows. This is what I am working from. Enjoy_.

_Also note: I may make mistakes / play around with the spares (as in, classes none of our characters take), but classes before lunch will stay before lunch, and after lunch will stay after lunch etc._

I have only done a timetable for the sixth years, since most of the characters are sixth years.

Key:

**Classes with Lily AND James (Bold underlined)**

**Classes with Lily (Bold)**

_Classes that Remus/Sirius/James take (Italics) [we see less of these guys in class]  
Eg. They all do DADA, Remus does Herbology, Sirius and Peter do Muggle Studies_

... = Lunch / Dinner

.

.

Monday

**Transfiguration**  
Arithmancy

...

**Potions**  
Ancient Runes

...  
(James tutoring students in Transfiguration - probably)

.

Tuesday

_Muggle Studies_  
**Charms**

...

**Care of Magical Creatures**  
_Herbology_

_..._

(Gryffindor Quidditch Team Practice)

.

Wednesday

Ancient Runes  
**Transfiguration**

_..._

_Defence Against the Dark Arts_  
Arithmancy

...

(Lily and Remus Prefect Patrol Duty, every second Wednesday after curfew)

.

Thursday

**Care of Magical Creatures**  
_Herbology_

_..._

**Potions**  
_Muggle Studies_

_..._

(Gryffindor Quidditch Team Practice)  
(Astronomy Club)

.

Friday

_Defence Against the Dark Arts_  
**Charms**

...

Friday afternoons off for sixth years

...  
(Gryffindor Common Room party?)

.

Saturday

(Gryffindor Quidditch Team Practice)  
(Lily tutoring students in Charms)

...

(Monthly Prefect Meetings)  
(Charms Club)

...

(Gryffindor Common Room party?)

.

.

Note: _History of Magic_ is only being taken by one or two students (including Mary MacDonald), who meet with Professor Binns to be given independent study essays, which are marked by him.


	3. Wednesday

**Wednesday April 20**

* * *

\- Lily -

* * *

It was raining Wednesday morning and all anyone felt like doing with their free period was curling up in armchairs in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Lily and Alice fetched an armful of books from the library and settled down with Greta and Mary to sift through them for anything that decreased their chances of injury in Thursday's lesson. Mary had reappeared overnight but still went pale when she turned to an illustration of a hippogriff, or the damage it could do to a human body.

Greta had fetched snacks from the kitchens, so they all sat around sipping hot chocolate and munching shortbread as they paged through the old tomes. Tiger was curled up on the couch between Lily and Alice. It was very peaceful, but Lily knew better than to expect it to last. The Marauders had a free period too, and with the rain, they wouldn't be using it for quidditch practice.

Sure enough, halfway through their study session, Potter and Black descended the boys' staircase, their black hair still rumpled. Obviously they'd used part of their free period to sleep in. Potter glanced casually at the common room but halted when he saw Lily. Black glanced back and rolled his eyes.

"Prongs, I'm getting breakfast," he told Potter firmly.

"Yeah, you go on ahead," Potter said vaguely. Black frowned but left through the portrait hole. Lily frowned and laid her wand on the armrest beside her. Potter sauntered over.

"You're looking beautiful this morning, Red," he began smoothly.

"Evans," Lily corrected, not looking up from her book. Potter ignored her correction.

"The way the firelight catches in your hair, picking out strands of gold-"

"Are you finished, Potter?" Lily said mildly, turning the page. She was determined to keep her temper today. Though she wouldn't be putting up with his crap either.

"By no means," Potter assured her.

"That's a shame. Go away, Potter. We're studying." Potter was not dissuaded.

"What subject are you lovely ladies studying?" Potter said, looking around at the group. Only Greta would meet his eyes. Mary shifted nervously in her seat. Alice was focused on her book – perhaps she thought Potter would go away if ignored. How little experience poor Alice had with the likes of James Potter, Prince of Hogwarts.

"We're trying to learn how to keep all of our fingers on Thursday," Greta told Potter.

"Oh. Well, I need to learn that too." Potter glanced around at their semicircle of armchairs. With a wave of his wand he levitated a couch over, settling it in front of the fireplace between Lily and Greta, and sat himself down on it.

Lily sighed deeply but didn't respond. Potter, not to be ignored, spoke again.

"I was hoping you might be studying Charms. I'm a bit stuck on these animation thingies. Maybe you can tutor me later, Evans?"

Lily didn't need to look up to know Potter was giving her his most charming smile.

"I know what your brand of _tutoring_ is like, Potter. I want no part of it."

Potter's smile didn't waver. "We could call it a 'study date', if you prefer?"

Lily sighed deeply in exasperation but still refused to look up. "Potter, surely after _years_, you realise I won't be doing _anything _with you that involves the word 'date'?"

Potter shrugged. "That's a shame. I was going to ask you to the next Hogsmede weekend with me. I'll bring your horse." Lily did look up at that. Potter's smile was inviting, his eyes enticing.

"Horse?" Greta said sharply. She'd been watching the conversation with interest, like one might watch a soap opera or a tennis match.

Potter turned to her. "I got Lily a horse for Christmas," he said, a touch of pride in his voice. Lily froze. Was this the moment Potter forgot his promise? Would he tell her friends how he'd turned up at her house, been invited for Christmas lunch, and seen her whole dysfunctional family?

But Potter merely leaned forward, snagged a piece of shortbread, and said,

"And Evvy hasn't even ridden her yet." He shot Lily a hurt look.

"Why not?" Greta said, turning to Lily. Alice and Mary were watching her now, too.

"Because I keep the horse at my place," Potter answered for her. "And Evans is scared if she comes within a hundred metres of my bedroom, she won't be able to contain herself."

Lily snapped her book shut and turned on Potter. "Is this your idea of cheering me up?"

Potter grinned. "Well, no," he admitted cheerfully, "that was me being a smart-arse."

"Oh good, as long as we're on the same page," Lily said icily. Potter grinned cheekily back.

"I'd love if you'd get on my page, Evvy."

Lily took several deep breaths. Tiger was glaring at both Lily and Potter alternately, annoyed by the interruption to his fireside nap.

Lily was trying to decide if this was hex-worthy behaviour. She glanced at Alice, who shook her head slightly, as though reading Lily's mind. Lily sighed and turned back to Potter. He was watching her expectantly.

"Potter, we are trying to _study _here. Either shut up or leave."

Potter grinned at her. "Right you are, Red. I need to study this stuff too." He grabbed a book from their stack and stretched out on his couch. "Don't worry," he added, seeing her glare, "you won't even know I'm here."

"That hasn't been our experience so far," Greta smirked at him.

"Starting now," Potter amended, letting the book fall open to a random page. Lily had just reopened her own book when Potter bounced upright again.

"Wait, not yet. Nearly forgot." Lily shot him a withering glare. "I have a present for you." Lily sighed.

Potter reached into his robes and drew out a gold heart-shaped box of chocolates. He attempted to pass the box to Lily but she stared him down coldly.

"I'll just put them here, then," Potter said, unphased. He opened the box to reveal a beautiful array of heart-shaped white chocolate truffles. Lily bit her lip. They were her favourites. Then her eyes narrowed. Was Potter stalking her again, gleaning information about her? Lily glanced at him, but Potter was stretched out on the couch again, his expression purposefully innocent. Lily sat back in her own seat. She wasn't eating anything Potter gave her, and especially nothing in the shape of a heart.

Greta had no such reservations. "Sweet," she said, grabbing two chocolates. As an afterthought, she passed the box around to Alice and Mary, who each took one. Lily hers declined with a sharp shake of her head. Greta shrugged, stole a third chocolate for herself, and put the box back on the table.

"Perhaps now we can get back to studying?" Lily asked pointedly. Greta just popped the chocolate into her mouth with a grin. Potter gave Lily a smug smile from the couch. Lily returned determinedly to her book.

She'd read the same paragraph three times without taking any meaning from it, when a movement in the corner of her eye drew her attention. Potter was taking something from his pocket. Something gold. There was a suspicious whir of wings. Lily scowled. As she watched, Potter, eyes still focused on the page, released the snitch, only to dart out his hand and catch it a moment later. He repeated the process several times, seemingly unaware that four pairs of eyes were following his movements. After several minutes, Lily shook herself. She wasn't impressed with Potter's skill or reflexes, she told her self sternly.

"Potter!" she snapped, causing Tiger to leap off the couch. Potter looked up, as though surprised to see them all watching him. "Will you stop that?" Lily snapped. "It's distracting"

"Oh." Potter deftly caught the snitch a final time and stuffed it back in his pocket. "Sorry. I always do that when I'm reading. It helps me concentrate."

Lily wasn't sure whether she believed that. "_Sure it does_."

"No, really." Potter's face as sincere and a bit… hurt?

"Well, it doesn't help _us _concentrate," Lily told him severely.

"Okay, Red, relax. It's all good. I put it away, see?" He held up his empty palms to prove it.

"Just… don't." Lily was reaching the end of her tether with Potter.

"I'll be quiet as a mouse," Potter said, miming zipping shut his lips. Lily gave him a blank stare. Potter returned dutifully to his book.

Two minutes passed. Lily finally finished the page. She made several notes on her piece of parchment. Things were going well until Potter interrupted her train of thought yet again.

"The way your nose crinkles when you concentrate, its just adorable."

Lily scowled at Potter. His face was open and sincere. Lily didn't care.

"Potter…" Her voice held a final warning.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." He gave what might have been a convincingly apologetic smile then ruined it with a wink. Potter thumped his book back onto the table and selected another one, settling back onto the couch with a heavy sigh. He flipped aimlessly through the pages for nearly a full minute. Just when Lily thought he'd picked a chapter to read, he sighed and rolled off the couch onto the floor. He set his book open on the carpet and started doing push ups over it, eyes scanning the page as he went, apparently reading. For Lily, this showing off was the limit.

"That's it!" Lily snapped. "No more. Potter, get out."

He paused mid-push up and looked up at her in surprise.

"What?"

"You heard me. You've done nothing but distract us. You can't just come in here and ruin our study session."

"Lily, I don't think he's been that bad," Greta said, her voice quiet but serious.

"Oh don't you?" Lily said, voice rising. "Have any of _you _gotten any work done since he's been here?"

Mary and Alice shifted uncomfortably. Potter sat up.

"Look, Evans, I'll be quiet, okay?"

"No, its not okay. Yesterday you insulted my desire to be alone and today you think you get interfere with my studies? Showing off and throwing around your stupid flattery? I don't think so."

"Hey, I apologised for yesterday," Potter protested. But Tiger had reached _his_ limit. Deciding that Potter was the cause of all the noise, he sunk his claws into Potter's shin. Potter jumped to his feet, twisting his leg out of the cat's grip.

"Get out, Potter." Lily glared at him without sympathy. Potter rubbed his ankle and glanced around at the other girls. Alice and Mary didn't meet his gaze. Greta shrugged at him.

"Fine," Potter said. "No worries. I need to get breakfast anyway." Potter's voice was light as he stood up. "So I'll hit you up for that study date?" he said to Lily as he turned to go.

"Not if you want to keep both your eyebrows," Lily growled back.

"Noted," Potter said, grinning and giving her a salute. "Later, Evans, Catchlove." He nodded to the other girls and swaggered out of the common room. Tiger watched him leave, tail swishing viciously.

Greta turned to Lily once he was gone.

"Did you have to be so mean?"

Lily gaped at her. "Are you serious? Potter was being…" she groped for the right word.

"Nice?" Greta supplied.

"_Nice_?" Lily repeated, voice rising. "You can't be serious?"

"He gave you compliments, and on your smarts too, not just your looks, so don't start up about that again. And he gave you chocolates-"

"So, what, I should roll over for James Potter because he _gives _me things?"

"No, but you could trying giving him a chance. He just wanted to study with us."

"A _chance_?" Lily was shocked. "Greta, yesterday he told me I'd end up alone forever. Do you really think someone that condescending _deserves_ a _chance_?"

"Maybe he was trying to look out for you?" Greta said, though she looked a bit uncomfortable now.

"Oh that's right, stick up for the _Prince of Hogwarts_. I forgot that you're _friends _with him and his whole stupid quidditch team!"

"I _beg _your pardon?" Greta said archly, returning Lily's glare coolly. Lily realised at once that she'd gone too far. To the Catchloves quidditch was a way of life, not just a sport.

"Sorry, Greta," Lily began, but her temper was still hot and the words did not sound vaguely sincere.

"You know what your problem is, Lily?" Greta flared back at her. "You don't understand boys at all. You were friends with that Snape loser until he dumped you, then you came looking for us. But you've got no experience with real boys – ones who might stumble a bit for conversation or show their affection through cheesy gifts. Maybe you should put yourself out there a bit more, see some of the real world."

Lily was scowling at Greta, hands balled so tight her nails were cutting into her palms. She didn't even know where to start.

"Greta…" Alice said, frowning. Mary's eyes were wide. Lily got in first, though.

"Snape didn't _dump _me," Lily snarled. "He called me a mudblood so I ended our friendship. And it's not like you were trying to be friends with me before that, so don't act like you were. As for boys, if that's what boys are like, I think I'll wait til I find one worth waiting for."

Lily turned on her heel and stormed out of the common room. She didn't need to listen to anything else Greta Catchlove had to say. Why did people keep telling her what was wrong with her?

.

.

.

Lily paced the corridors, fuming, turning over all the reasons she hated James Potter in her head. This did nothing to calm her anger, and left her feeling hot, bothered and useless. She tried going over all the hexes she'd like to use on him instead, which was slightly more satisfying, but just as pointless. Despite her temper, Lily was not naturally violent, and knew that if she ever did hex Potter, she'd just end up feeling guilty afterwards. Unlike Potter himself, who felt he was justified in every jinx he'd ever thrown, every prank he'd ever pulled. Wanting to scream in frustration, Lily debated skipping Transfiguration altogether.

But, just as she'd known she would, Lily trooped down the stairs to the classroom when the bell rang. Lily Evans, studious prefect, would never miss the first Transfiguration lesson of term. Not to mention it was her weakest subject, so she needed all the help she could get.

Lily was late enough that the class was already filing in when she got there. Lily joined the end of the queue and headed for her usual seat at the front. Alice was already seated at the desk next door.

"Lily, I'm sorry about before," Alice whispered hurriedly as Lily sat down. "I wasn't trying to upset you."

"I know," Lily whispered back. Alice never wanted to upset anyone. "I'm sorry too."

They exchanged a small smile. Lily knew making up with Greta would be another story entirely, and, she ground her teeth, she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to. But Greta didn't do Transfiguration, so that was a problem for later in the day.

"This term we'll be studying human transfiguration," Professor McGonagall announced. She waved her wand and a model human head appeared on each desk. Guffaws issued briefly from the back of the classroom, the joke indecipherable. Lily turned to see Potter and Black attempting to stifle their laughter under the cold gaze of Professor McGonagall. When they were silent, she continued.

"Today we will be transfiguring the ears. There are many different shapes, size and patterns of ears. Page three hundred of your textbook will help you. You may begin."

Lily placed her model head on the spare desk to her left and faced off against its clay face. It wore a mild smirk. Lily frowned. Why did she see James Potter everywhere she looked? Lily's frown hardly left all lesson. Try as she might, she couldn't get both ears to look the same. At the end of the lesson, Lily was one of the few given practice homework on top of the usual essay.

Severus Snape passed by her seat on his way out and, without looking at her, placed a small book on her desk: _Human Transfiguration, Eighth Edition_. This did nothing to improve Lily's mood. She and Snape might have helped each other in the past, but that was ancient history. Lily grabbed the book to chuck back at him, but Snape had already left.

.

.

* * *

\- Sirius -

* * *

Sirius strolled down to lunch with the Marauders, returning a few greetings as he entered the Great Hall.

"Oh no, it's still raining," Peter said as they reached the Gryffindor table.

"Then why is Snape heading outside?" Remus asked, as he and James sat down.

The Marauders all turned to see Severus Snape, a stooped figure with greasy black hair, slouching out of the Great Hall towards the front doors. Sirius and James froze, watching intently. What sealed it was the way Snape looked back over his shoulder, as though making sure he wasn't being followed.

"Well that's not suspicious," Sirius drawled, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Right," James announced. "Moony, Wormtail, grab us all something to eat. Padfoot, you and I are going to make sure we don't lose Snivellus."

James strode out into the Entrance Hall, Sirius hot on his heels. They paused at the oak front doors, both poking their heads out to see where Snape had gone.

"There," James said, his voice low and focused, "heading for the greenhouses."

Sirius could easily see the black robed figure trudging through the wet grounds. They both watched Snape keenly in case he veered off course, but he walked openly now, sure he wasn't being followed.

"What's going on?" Peter asked as he and Remus joined them. Sirius took the roast beef and gravy roll Remus handed him, taking a huge bite.

"He's almost at the greenhouses," James answered, taking his own sandwich. "Once he's inside, we'll catch up without him noticing us."

"We're a bit obvious here, don't you think?" Remus said, wrapping the base of his own roll carefully in a napkin.

"What? No, Snivellus will never see us from here."

"I meant that a passing teacher might wonder why we're all huddled around the front door, dripping gravy on the flagstones."

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment. "Good point."

"He's gone in now, anyway," James said, pushing off from the doorframe and trotting down the steps. The others followed. "Time to see what he's sneaking off to do this time," James muttered.

"The slimeball," Sirius added around another huge mouthful of bread and roast beef.

.

.

The Marauders strode across the wet lawn, Remus casting a shield spell over their heads to keep off the rain. Sirius wished he had a second sandwich, and eyed off the second half of Peter's predatorily.

They reached greenhouse three and huddled together, eying the door.

"Okay, Padfoot, you distract him, I'll stun him," James said. "Wormtail, you're our back up. Moony, no matter what, you find out what he's working on in there."

They all nodded and Sirius slapped James on the back as he entered the greenhouse first.

"Why, what a lovely Venomous Tentacular," Sirius said loudly as he stepped through the door. James darted in behind him, ducking behind a trellis of Singing Ivy and running silently to the far end, where Snape was standing over a workbench.

Snape had whirled around at the sound of Sirius' voice, and now his gloved hand went for his wand. He shot a curse at Sirius without hesitation, but they were too far apart to aim accurately, and it went wide. Sirius didn't even flinch as it shattered a glass panel in the wall behind him.

"Now that's not very nice, Snivellus. Do you need a lesson in etiquette again?"

Snape opened his mouth to retort, but no sound came out. His eyes were popping in shock, but he was clearly demobilised.

"Nice one, Prongs," Sirius said, striding down the length of the greenhouse. "Full-body bind again. Becoming a favourite, isn't it?"

"Well," said James, ambling out from behind the Venomous Tentacular, and giving it a sharp but friendly slap as he passed, "its so much better than stunning. This way, good old Snivellus," James gave him a similar slap to the Tentacular, "gets to see and hear everything we do, without posing us any threat."

"Well, he never poses us any threat," Sirius amended. "Oy Moony, get down here and study these plants. I want more lunch."

Remus joined them at the workbench, ignoring the frozen Snape as he pored over the seedlings and pot plants crowded together. He frowned. After a minute, James and Sirius, who didn't do Herbology, grew bored.

"Maybe we can get Snape to tell us," Sirius suggested evilly.

"Well, he might need some persuasion," James said, smirking.

"Good thing we are the masters of persuasion."

James removed the full-body bind, and Snape lunged at him.

"Impedimenta," Sirius said lazily, tossing Snape backwards off his feet into a row of Giant Bird-eating Gerberas. Snape jumped to his feet, only just managing to pull his robes out of their thorny grasp. The flowers growled hungrily at him.

James and Sirius advanced on him.

"Snivellus," Sirius snarled, more growl than words.

"Why don't you tell us what you've been cooking up out here that you don't want anyone to see."

"Why don't you jump off the astronomy tower," Snape snarled back, but his eyes were darting between the Gerberas and the Singing Ivy, looking for an escape.

"Tricky customer," James told Sirius conversationally, raising his wand.

"Not to worry, I'm sure we can find a cure," Sirius replied.

James lowered his wand and Snape was struck down with a tickling jinx.

Sirius turned to James in surprise. "An unconventional choice for interrogation."

"Perhaps, but we'll see if he's more talkative when he's gasping for breath." James had a hard glint in his eye now.

Snape was wreathing on the ground, clutching his sides, gasping silently.

James and Sirius watched, unmoved.

"Try not to suffocate him," Remus called in his unflappable calm, still peering at the range of plants on Snape's workbench.

James moved to join Remus while Sirius stood callously over Snape. A Meditating Mandarin tree stood just beyond Snape, the small orange fruit humming softly. Sirius, still peckish, stepped over Snape (kicking him as he went) to pick two or three for a snack. The fruit was soft and juicy once peeled, though it hummed a little uncomfortably in his mouth, making his teeth vibrate.

"Why, you-" James grunted.

Sirius' head jerked up. Remus was hunched over, James leaping over the bench after Snape, who it seemed had managed to get to his wand despite being half-way to unconsciousness. Snape wasn't wheezing anymore. He stood with his back to the greenhouse wall, eyes fixed on James, mouth twisted with hatred.

"Think you can scare me, Potter?" he snarled. "I have allies that are scarier than you in their sleep."

"You'll pay for what you did to Remus," James breathed, holding his wand tight. He shot several hexes at Snape, but Snape was too well shielded.

"I don't think so Potter. And if you think you can stop our plans, you're in for a nasty surprise."

Sirius added a nasty hex of his own to the fray, but Snape shattered the greenhouse wall behind him and darted out into the rain. James pelted after him, Sirius following, but Snape had vanished into the gloom.

James swore loudly. They headed back to the greenhouse. Remus was sitting in Professor Sprout's chair, rubbing his ribs but otherwise looking fine.

"Just a bruise," he assured them as they came in.

"I'll get that little slimeball," Sirius snarled.

"Well, I worked out which plants he was trying to hide," Remus said, pointing from the chair. "These two look like common wandweed, and this is garden myrtle, but these two" – he indicated a bright red cactus and a clump of stringy green vines, "are rare potions ingredients. Nothing you'd get from the student store cupboard, that's for sure."

"What potions are they used in?" James asked at once.

"Too many to guess at," Remus said with a sigh. "But most of them bad news."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Unless he's making a love or luck potion, I think we'd better watch everything we eat and drink from now on."

"Speaking of eating," Sirius said.

"Yes, yes, Padfoot, let's get you fed."

Ignoring the shattered glass panels, the upended flower pots, and the growling, slightly squashed Gerberas, the Marauders headed back to the castle for second lunch.

.

.

It wasn't until after Defence Against the Dark Arts – another session of listening to Walter Whitby drone on from notes more dated than he was, gods Sirius missed the eccentric Lord Eagleby of last year – that the Marauders had a chance to discuss Snape properly.

It was still raining, so they'd told old Slughorn they wanted to study for Potions – he was so taken with both the Blacks and the Potters that he seemed to have forgotten that Remus was the only one taking NEWT Potions – and they had the senior Potions classroom to themselves. James and Sirius had promptly lit every little fireplace in the room, mostly just because they could, but partly because it reminded Sirius of camping with the Potters. They were now each sprawled between two cauldrons, lazily toasting marshmallows and crumpets underneath them, while they lay on their backs warmed on both sides by the low flames.

Remus had only raised a token objection to the fire hazard, and had eaten at least as many marshmallows as Peter, which was a pretty good feat, Sirius thought. James, never still for long, was now doing slow sit-ups.

Sirius speared five marshmallows on his long skewer and shoved them into the flames as he opened the real topic of discussion.

"So, how do we get Snape for this?"

"For _what_, is the real question," Remus said, buttering a crumpet far too civilly for Sirius' taste.

"Are you a Marauder or what, Moony?"

"Huh?"

"You know what we need?" James interrupted, his eyes lit from the firelight below.

"The Map!" Peter said, edging closer to him.

"Yes," James said, looking like Peter had stolen his thunder. "The Map."

"Well, its almost ready, right?" Sirius looked at Remus. Remus frowned.

"Well, we still need to work out how to plot the Map. Hogwarts is Unplottable. I know I've read something about it, but I have to find it again. And some of the charms are interacting with each other in odd ways…"

Sirius zoned out. The intricacies of projects like this were more Remus' specialty. James and Sirius had found all of the secret passageways, and Sirius had found the spell to make the parchment insult anyone who didn't have the password. As far as he was concerned, the Map was mostly finished.

"I'm not sure we can make it work exactly as we wanted," Remus concluded. "If we kept the blueprints and just added a tracking charm to the person we wanted to locate…"

"No," said James firmly. "We want _everyone _in the school to show up. How else will we know if the coast is clear?"

"Besides, we spent a lot of time perfecting all of these charms," Sirius added. "We've come too far to quit now."

"Well if either of you wanted to help me research solutions," Remus began.

"We'd love to help Moony, you know that," Sirius said earnestly. "But we're both just so busy…"

"Yeah," said James. "You know, quidditch and homework and tutoring and stuff…"

"You know that I have homework and tutoring too right?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow, but he was smiling. "And Sirius, you can't count what you do as tutoring."

"Sure I can," Sirius grinned back roguishly. "I teach my students a thing or two."

"Prongs is at least an official tutor with an official schedule. You just pick up pretty Hufflepuffs, find an empty classroom and-"

"Hey now," Sirius interrupted hastily, "the content of my tutoring sessions is private. Tutor-student confidentiality, you know." Sirius winked and caught the crumpet James frisbeed over to him.

"We should still tail Snape," James said as though their conversation had never devolved. "At least until the Map is finished." James smothered his own crumpet in honey and bit into it with a satisfying crunch.

"Shouldn't be too hard," Sirius said, loading up another five marshmallows. "The only class we're all in together is Creatures. We'll use my mirrors to tell each other where we left Snape and swap over guard duty when one of us has class. We'll soon find out where he's hiding his cauldron of poison."

"As long as we find it in time," James said, stealing two of Sirius' burnt marshmallows and promptly dropping them when they burned his fingers.

"To getting Snape expelled," Sirius declared, toasting James' burnt marshmallows with his last crumpet.

"To getting Snape expelled," the others echoed. Sirius leaned back contentedly. This is why he loved his mates. They were always on the same page.

.

.

* * *

\- Remus -

* * *

Wednesday night saw Remus Lupin reading in the Room of Requirement. James, Sirius and Peter were still discussing what Snape might be up to and the best way to get him expelled. Remus, after he'd finished tailing Snape to the Slytherin common room, had excused himself, and headed here alone to work on the Map.

The Room of Requirement was one of the only secrets Remus kept from the other Marauders. His friends were fun, clever and confident, but they were also loud, boisterous and immature at times. Sometimes a quiet introverted werewolf just needed an hour or two alone.

And that was what the Room of Requirement offered. When it opened for him, the Room served up a fireplace, two wingback chairs and a small stocked bookshelf – his own little piece of heaven. For times when he just needed a moment of silence, a slice of solitude, a breath of peace.

Tonight was not all leisure of course. The huge musty book in Remus' lap was not recreational reading. It was a tome on getting past security defences, and he'd had to steal it from the Restricted Section. The pages were filled with Latin and the book seemed to be purposefully unhelpful, as though it knew he was an unauthorised reader.

Remus was just puzzling out a likely paragraph of Latin, which he was sure had moved chapters since last night, when there was a knock on the wall. Remus froze. In all his years of using the Room, no one had ever knocked before. Remus waited, heart in his chest. Surely no one would be able to get _into _the Room? There followed a sharp rap, a series of impatient knocks, and a final thump, which sounding like a defeated kick. Then, finally, silence.

Remus strained his ears, still staring at the wall. It seemed he was alone again. Remus released a deep breath he hadn't realised he was holding. With a silent word of thanks to the Room, he returned to his book, frowning. The fire crackled peacefully in the background as he worked at his translation.

Twenty minutes later Remus realised that not only was the paragraph he'd just translated useless, it had somehow shifted chapters again, without his turning the page. He was now, magically, back at the front of the book. Scowling, Remus slammed it shut. The pages whispered maliciously as they fell into place.

"Fine," the told the book sternly, "but if you're this unhelpful tomorrow, I'm putting you in the fire."

The book trembled slightly in his hand, its anger almost audible. Remus, thoroughly sick not only of the book but of all the difficulties plotting the Map, tossed everything messily into his bag, threw it over his shoulder, and strode out of the Room. If James and Sirius wanted an animated student-tracking map, they could help him solve the issues.

The corridor was deserted as usual. It was still before curfew, but there were no dorms on this side of the castle, so no one came this way after dark. Remus closed the door behind him, watched it fade back into the wall, and set off for Gryffindor Tower. He had just rounded the corner, however, when he tripped over something.

Remus stumbled into the wall opposite, catching himself before he want sprawling across the floorboards. A yelp behind him told Remus he'd tripped over a girl. Shoving his sandy hair out of his eyes, Remus turned around.

"I'm so sorry," he said hastily, taking in the sight before him.

The girl was frowning and rubbing her side where his foot had collided with her. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were puffy. She'd been crying. It took Remus a moment to recognise the Ravenclaw seventh year prefect, Emmeline Vance.

Vance was usually a friendly, confident, orderly person, her dark hair in a long straight ponytail, not a strand out of place. She had a long neck and a straight nose, perfect posture and bright blue eyes. The girl before him had wavy hair hanging all over her shoulders, and a lot of it hanging in her face. She was slumped over, arms around her knees, and tear streaks down her cheeks. This was not Emmeline Vance as Remus knew her.

"Er, are you okay?" Remus ventured. He was an enlightened sixteen-year old, but he was still a male, and tears terrified him a little.

"No," Vance said, her voice a bit thick and stuffy, "some imbecile just ran into me."

"Look, I am sorry about that," Remus said, a bit annoyed, "but you were a bit hard to see down there."

Vance sighed, pushing some of the hair out her face. "No, you're right. I'm sorry. I'm not myself. I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about this-"

Remus had just begun to assure her that her secret was safe with him, when Vance stiffened. Remus followed her gaze. She was looking straight at his bag, where the Latin book hadn't quite fit in. The title was clearly visible. From the way her eyes narrowed, Emmeline Vance read Latin, and a good deal better than Remus did. Too late, Remus shoved the book deeper into his bag.

"Remus Lupin," Vance said, her sharp gaze sliding to his face. "Are you planning to commit a crime?"

"No, of course not," Remus said, hoping he sounded convincing. He wasn't entirely sure if the Map was illegal or not, it never having come up with the Marauders.

"Right. You just have that book for fun."

Remus hesitated. One of the things he'd admired about Vance in the past was that she didn't let favouritism get in the way of upholding the rules. Now his admiration was slipping. There was really nothing he could tell her without betraying the Marauders' trust, but if he didn't say something soon, she'd report him. He'd face a detention, not to mention a lot of awkward questions, which might lead to a whole tangle of Marauder secrets being unearthed.

Vance was watching his expression closely, as though she could read these thoughts as they wandered across his face.

"Right," she said again, heaving herself to her feet. "How's this for a deal? I know you're a good guy, Lupin, so if you can explain why you have the book, I might be able to let this slide."

"Why?" Remus asked before he could stop himself. That wasn't like Vance.

"Because I'm tired," she said, and sounded it, "and I don't feel like writing up a report. And maybe I'm a bit curious. Do we have a deal?"

"Well, it's kind of a secret," Remus said, glancing down at the book as though it might expose him on purpose.

"Good thing I can keep a secret," said Vance. Remus could see he didn't have much of a choice. He'd rather explain to Vance than to McGonagall. But…

"Not out here," Remus said, glancing at the end of the corridor. "Someone might hear."

Vance sighed, pushed more hair off her face and said, "Fine. I know a place."

She turned back up the corridor the way Remus had come. Remus followed her back around the corner.

"Wait here." She left Remus at one end, paced a familiar pattern up and down the corridor, and stopped. The door to the Room of Requirement had reappeared. Remus had a sudden suspicion about who'd been knocking on the wall earlier.

Vance opened the door and disappeared inside. Remus quickly ducked in after her. But a step into the Room, he froze. It was like looking at his own secret bolt hole, but with deliberate mistakes. Like him, Vance had a fake window. But while Remus' window was small, high up, and provided magical sunlight for his Herbology projects (after Snape had taken to poisoning them in the Greenhouse), Vance's window was large, circular, and showed the night sky.

Where Remus's desk was simple rosewood, Vance's was dark mahogany covered in locked drawers. And where the room had provided Remus with an upright piano when he'd begun learning in fourth year, Vance had a small bed.

Otherwise, the fireplace, bookshelf and wingback chairs clustered around the mantlepiece were identical, down to the low table before the fire. Unlike in Remus' room, however, this table held a floral teapot and a single teacup. Vance wandered into the room, clearly at home, and took down a tin of tealeaves from the bookshelf. She scooped some into the teapot, filled it with water from her wand, and tapped it twice. Steam issued from the spout and the teapot rose into the air to fill the teacup. Vance conjured a second cup and it filled that one too.

"Sugar?" Vance asked, turning to where Remus was still standing on the doorstep. "Would you mind closing the door. This place is sort of secret."

"Of course." Remus unfroze and shut the door behind him. Was Vance unaware that other people might be able to use the room? Then again, Remus had never been disturbed before. It was entirely possible not another soul in Hogwarts knew about the existence of the Room of Requirement. Remus had discovered its existence in a very old, very tiny book buried at the back of the library. It was the only library book he'd kept and never returned. Keeping his room secret was worth far more to him than a library fee.

"Take a seat," Vance said, gesturing to the chair Remus usually occupied in his own version of the Room. She settled into the other with her teacup. "No reason not to be civilised about this."

Remus sat, accepted his tea, and faced Vance. Up close, in the firelight, he realised her face wasn't just red and puffy. Underneath the evidence of tears, she was pale and drawn, with deep purple shadows under her eyes. Remus recognised that face. It was the one he saw in the mirror around the time of the full moon. It was the face of a bone-deep exhaustion, something beyond passing tiredness.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Remus said. Vance waved her hand dismissively.

"Just a lack of sleep and a bad day. So then," she set down her teacup, "you were telling me about your nefarious plans?"

Remus folded his hands in his lap and tried to work out how to begin. Once he'd been silent for a full minute, one ludicrous excuse chasing another around his head, Vance said,

"Perhaps if I could see the book?"

Not seeing the harm in this, Remus handed it over.

"_Breaking the Unbreakable_," Vance translated the title, much more quickly than Remus had. "_A guide for felons, thieves and entrepreneurs._" She gave Remus a meaningful glance and opened the book. Vance took out her wand and waved it over the pages. Obediently, they fluttered to a new page. Glancing over, Remus saw it was where he'd left off minutes ago. His slippery paragraph hadn't yet migrated to another chapter.

To his surprise, Vance gave a low relieved chuckle and shut the book.

"_Plotting the Unplottable_?" she quoted the chapter title back at him. "You're mapping Hogwarts?"

"How did you-?" Remus said before cutting himself off.

"Where else would you be plotting? Relax, Lupin, how many students do you think have tried to map Hogwarts. That's hardly a nefarious deed."

Vance handed the book over, far more relaxed now. Slightly reluctantly, Remus reclaimed the ominous tome and stowed it in his bag.

Vance sipped her tea. Then she crossed to bookshelf and returned with a tartan tin.

"Ginger newt?" she said, offering him the tin.

"Er- thank you." Remus took a biscuit. Vance resettled in her chair. She leaned her head back wearily. Remus felt something in his chest tighten in sympathy.

"So, what made today a bad day?" he ventured. "If you don't mind me asking."

Vance skewered him with that piercing blue gaze. A moment later her stare melted into something softer. It was a bit shocking to see such a different version of Emmeline Vance. More real. More human. Utterly exhausted.

"Ah," she said mildly, rotating her teacup and staring into the fire. "That, my dear Lupin, is an entirely different calibre of secret to yours."

"Oh." There was a moment of heavy silence. Curiosity flamed within him but Remus was too polite to press the matter. Besides, he doubted even this softer Vance could be drawn beyond her walls. "Perhaps I should go then?" He hesitated, but he needed to ask. "Will you be, ah, reporting me?"

Vance glanced over at him. "Not unless you have any other dark secrets," Vance said. Her voice was light but Remus froze. His darkest secret would make even the steadfast Vance flinch.

Vance was watching him. Seeing no trace of humour at her weak joke, she sighed. "No, Lupin, I won't be reporting you. A map of Hogwarts, Unplottable as it may be, is hardly a reason for detention. Though I am curious, why you needed that tome."

Remus hesitated. He'd already told her some of the secret of the Map. Would Vance be able to help him solve his issues?

Remus leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers, thinking. Finally he said,

"Have you ever mapped Hogwarts?"

"Not personally," Vance said, frowning. "But I do have some experiences with Unplottable places and other security measures."

Her voice did not invite further questions about her experiences. She did, however, raise her eyebrows to indicate Remus should continue.

"So, you don't think it should be difficult to do?" Remus said, trying not to fidget in his discomfit. Vance's gaze was shrewd.

"No…" she said slowly. "As long as you're inside Hogwarts while you're mapping, it shouldn't be a problem." Vance hesitated. "The only things that would complicate a simple map would be animated parchment or labelling a nearby location."

Remus blinked. Of course. "Animated parchment?" he asked, trying to sound only mildly curious. Vance gave half a smile.

"If the parchment had an awareness of its purpose - plotting a secret location - but didn't have an awareness that it was currently _inside _that location, it would refuse all attempts to lay down ink."

"Hmmm," said Remus. "I see." And he did see. Sirius had wanted parchment that would look blank and insult intruders. Animating the page had given it some wits, but apparently just enough to stymie its creators.

Vance smiled a little wider as she read Remus' realisation in his face, but it was still hardly a true smile. Her tired eyes remained dull.

"And you also see how to get around that?" Vance asked, her voice offhand, as though this was merely a light theoretical discussion between fellow Ravenclaws. Remus took a second ginger newt to hide his keen interest.

"You'd have to de-animate the page, surely?" said Remus, watching her closely.

"Well, you _could _do that," Vance said, gesturing vaguely with her own ginger newt, warming to the topic. It was the most animated Remus had seen her all evening. "And that would be effective of course. But let's assume the page is animated for a reason – security purposes perhaps."

She gave Remus a knowing glance, then continued to wave her biscuit as she extrapolated. "What you would do then is to animate the parchment _further_. Give it enough smarts to know its inside the place being plotted – hence it isn't betraying its secret to anyone who isn't already privy to it."

"But wouldn't that mean the map was ruined once it realised it had been taken out of Hogwarts?" Remus said, frowning as he thought. He barely noticed the teapot float over to refill his cup. The sugar tongs followed helpfully, plopping in a sugar cube.

"Not necessarily," Vance said, leaning forward. "Once created, the map can be fooled. Or frozen in time. Or made to forget the boundaries of Hogwarts."

"Hmmm," said Remus, sipping his tea to cover his intense satisfaction. This had been a productive night after all. He stared into the fire for a moment, thinking through the ramifications of what he'd learned. He should be able to not only plot the map now, but he knew better than the label the tunnels to Hogsmede.

Remus looked up. Vance was looking into the heart of the fire, cradling her teacup in one hand. She seemed to have forgotten Remus. He was just considering leaving and abandoning the last of his tea, when she spoke again.

"So, do you like my secret room?" Vance glanced around the chamber with apparent pride.

"How did you find it?" Remus asked, settling back in to finish his tea. The tartan tin floated over of its own accord to offer him another biscuit.

"There were references to a book in several places in the library, but the book itself had gone missing," Vance said, her eyes once again losing their dullness as she warmed to her topic. "I puzzled together the information I could, and may have bribed a house elf or two along the way." She gave a conspiratorial wink. "It took the better part of a term, but I solved the puzzle in the end."

Remus was torn between being impressed by her persistence and feeling a little guilty about making her job so much harder. Still, it seemed she'd enjoyed solving the mystery. Ravenclaws…

"And do you come here often?" Remus said casually, wondering why they hadn't crossed paths before.

Vance froze for a moment, as though he'd stepped on a sore spot. Then she thawed, pushed her unruly hair behind her ears – a somewhat futile attempt – and said,

"As often as a I need to." Then, with what might have once been a playful smirk, and was now merely a twitch of her lips, she added, "When I need to hide from people."

Knowing he was overstepping, but having a sudden urge to know her better, Remus said, his voice light,

"And who do you hide from?"

Perhaps prepared for the question this time, Vance didn't wince. She turned sparkling blue eyes on him, more alive than he'd seen all night, and said,

"Everyone. No one. Myself." A typical Ravenclaw answer. Then, philosophically she added, "Aren't we all hiding from ourselves?"

"Perhaps," Remus allowed. Another Ravenclaw riddle. Was _he_ hiding from himself?

Vance looked away into the fire again. Remus finished his tea. Enough overstepping for one night. Vance was exhausted and a bit miserable. Remus came to his secret room to be alone, and clearly Vance was no different.

"Anyway," Remus said, standing up, "I should be getting back. It's nearly curfew."

Vance turned to him, her eyes still a bit far away. "Of course. Well, thank you for sharing your secrets, Lupin. I hope I helped in some way." A ghost of a smile. Even the hint of it made Remus glad he'd come.

"I think you helped more than that," he said, his small smile genuine.

"Well, I like a good puzzle." Her look was somewhat enigmatic. "If you find any more mysteries, you know where to find me."

Remus was a little surprised by the offer. He'd thought she would be glad to be rid of him. What he found himself saying was,

"I'll be sure to do that."

Vance's smile was a bit warmer this time. "I'm glad. Good night, Remus Lupin."

"Good night, Miss Vance."

Remus left the Room of Requirement, head buzzing with more questions than before. What had upset Emmeline Vance, and just how many secrets was she hiding? What had caused the friendly confident girl to lose her lustre?

Well, Remus told himself sternly, Vance was entitled to keep her secrets, and he wasn't one to pry. And it wasn't like he was going to stumble on a mystery worthy of her attention by accident. Nor did he have time to go looking for one. Remus pushed the puzzle of Emmeline Vance out of his mind. Instead he went over the best way to break the good news to his fellow Marauders – the issues with the Map were solved.

.

.

* * *

\- Lily -

* * *

Lily had spent the afternoon in the library trying to work out what she wanted to say to Greta. She didn't want to apologise, or certainly not to be the first one to apologise, since she was sure Greta was the one in the wrong. But Lily was also fairly sure that Greta was a good friend, and Lily wasn't really in the position to be losing a good friend. Not when the next best thing she had was Alice, who still felt like more of an acquaintance, or maybe a steadfast older sister.

The deal breaker, though, was if Greta continued to insist that James Potter 'wasn't that bad.' Lily had no use for a friend who belittled the fury Potter raised in her every time he got 'pushy'. It hadn't been a problem in first term, when Greta wasn't sure enough of their friendship to voice her true opinion. Last term Potter had left Lily alone, so there had been nothing to discuss. Lily was used to Greta being outspoken, just not against _her_.

By dinner, however, Lily still hadn't worked out anything to say that she hadn't already said earlier today. The decision, she concluded, would have to be Greta's. Did Greta value her friendship with Lily over James Potter's mythical feelings?

But Greta wasn't at dinner. Lily found this an ominous sign. Greta wasn't one to miss meals. Had Lily hurt her friend's feelings more than she realised?

Lily avoided the common room on Wednesday nights, as this was when Potter 'tutored' students in Transfiguration. Instead she stretched out on her bed to struggle through her own Transfiguration essay by herself. Alice and Mary were working together on the Creatures essay, books spread out on the floor at the food of Alice's bed.

It was after curfew when Greta walked into the dorm. She and Lily eyed each other for a moment, both tense, both laying out their arguments again in their minds.

"Oh, seriously," Alice said impatiently from the floor. "You both _want _to be friends, just hug and make up."

Lily's gaze flicked to Alice and back to Greta, daring her to disagree. Greta frowned.

"I still say Potter's really trying to be romantic," Greta said stubbornly.

"Good," Lily said shortly. "You can have him."

"Didn't you know?" Mary said mischievously. "Greta fancies Sirius Black."

Greta's eyes widened. "No I don't!"

"Then why are you always staring at him in Care of Magical Creatures?"

There was an awkward pause.

"Sirius Black is a selfish womanising pig who doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as a woman with any self-respect," Greta declared.

"Yeah," Mary said, oddly brave tonight, "we know that. But _why _do you stare at him then?"

Greta was clearly uncomfortable – it was difficult to watch.

"Probably for the same reason I stare at Potter sometimes," Lily interrupted. "Because I can't _believe _just how arrogant a show off he's being."

Greta and Lily locked eyes, and suddenly everything felt a bit less tense.

"Want to sneak out?" Greta said, as she so often did when the round stone walls felt oppressive.

"It's going to storm!" Mary objected. Greta raised her eyebrows questioningly at Lily.

"Good, I like storms," Lily said. Greta grinned and jumped off her bed. She grabbed her cloak and they strode down the stairs and out of the common room.

.

.

There was something exciting about sneaking around the castle when it was against the rules. There was a pulse of adrenaline at each noise, and the thrill of slipping into a classroom just in time to avoid a teacher. There were places it wasn't so bad to get caught, like just outside the library or near the portrait hole, where you could claim that study had driven you to break the rules. Even near the kitchens wasn't so bad – most teachers could understand that students might get hungry, especially if study or an upset of some kind had led them to miss dinner. There would still be a punishment of course, but nothing too dreadful.

However there were places it wasn't okay to be caught, like on the opposite side of the castle to one's common room, or slipping out of the oak front doors.

As they neared the relative safety of the library, Greta whispered,

"So, are you done beating up on Potter?"

Lily stopped in surprise. "I don't 'beat up on Potter'."

"No, you just kick him when he's down."

"No I don't! And I didn't come here to fight with you," Lily said, frowning. "And how do you think_** I**_ feel when he won't give me a moment's peace and you lot are all standing up for him?"

Greta hesitated. "He can be a prat sometimes," she conceded. "But sometimes he's really putting an effort in, and you treat him like rubbish."

Lily sighed and rubbed her temples. The things you did for friendship.

"Look. I'll try to be nicer, okay, if you stop defending every little thing he does. Deal?" Lily's tone didn't broker further negotiations. Greta shrugged.

"Yeah, I can live with that."

The girls started walking again.

"You know, sometimes I can't read without fidgeting," Greta said, not looking at Lily as they walked. "I have to fiddle with something or the words just won't make sense in my head. And it doesn't make me stupid."

Lily blinked in surprise.

"I never said you were stupid."

"You said 'and that whole stupid quidditch team'," Greta quoted back to her. Lily sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that, Greta. I know that you guys work really hard, and its lots of strategy and stuff…"

"I know you didn't mean it, but it still sucked. And you should be nicer to Potter about it, too."

"I'm apologising to you, Greta, because I like you. But I'm not apologising to Potter."

Greta shrugged. "His ego's probably too big for him to care, anyway."

Lily grinned back. "That's the Greta I love."

"Don't you know it."

They continued into the more dangerous parts of the castle in silence.

Lily had done a lot of exploring the castle with Severus over the years. Neither of them had been particularly accepted by their fellow students, and the Slytherins in particular disliked seeing one of their own hanging out with a muggleborn. In order to avoid unwanted attention, Lily and Severus had entertained themselves by finding disused or even secret areas of the sprawling castle and grounds, pretending they were explorers when they were younger, often packing a picnic lunch or mapping their progress. As they'd gotten older, the destinations were simply places to play chess unobserved, or share secrets that no one else had ever heard.

But before becoming friends with Greta, all of Lily's explorations had happened well before curfew. This new sense of adventure, of _freedom_, as though no one could hold her back or keep her in, made Lily feel alive in ways she hadn't before.

"So, where do you want to go?" Greta asked, as they paused behind a tapestry that hid a hidden passageway, a frequent hiding place of theirs.

Lily thought for a moment. She was feeling reckless, needed to push a boundary.

"Down by the lake."

"In a storm?" Greta sounded impressed rather than reluctant. For Lily, there was a bit of a thrill in shocking Greta – it was hard to do, and usually took some nerve. "Alright then, to the lake."

They slipped down dark silent corridors, avoided Filch Senior and Flitwick and the Slytherin fifth year prefects – there was always more traffic just after curfew started, but the increased risk was part of the fun. They held their breaths as they padded across the Entrance Hall, eased open one of the front doors, and escaped into the light mist of rain.

Lily cast a shield charm over them and they stuck close the castle walls to avoid being seen from the windows above. Half the windows still glowed golden, spilling their light down the stone walls and onto the grass.

The surface of the lake was pitted with rain drops, the ripples disrupted before they could form. Lily found an alcove in the castle wall where a tower joined the main building. It was mostly dry, but they kept the shield charm up to prevent any stray rain from getting in. Greta charmed a small fire from a collection of sticks and they huddled up to it, the breeze twirling in their hair.

A flash of lightning lit the sky over the mountains. Lily grinned. While the air was chilly, her heart lifted.

Another flash, this time accompanied by a rumble of thunder that Lily felt in her whole body. Her blood pulsed in her veins in answer, something wild, a powerful energy. Maybe this was what the magic inside her felt like.

Neither of them spoke. There was no need. They were sharing the same moment, but not with each other. Still, their hearts were both saying the same thing, answering the storm's unspoken question. _I am free. _


	4. Thursday

**Thursday April 21**

* * *

**\- Sirius -**

* * *

Sirius Black was not a morning person, but he did enjoy a good breakfast. Thursday morning meant Care of Magical Creatures first up, and even Sirius wanted to be properly awake to meet a hippogriff. As he entered the Great Hall with his crew of Marauders, people turned, grinned, waved.

"Up early, Black?"

"Trying out a new mount, eh Captain?"

"Don't lose a hand, alright boys?"

The school, as usual, not only knew the Marauders' business, but was delighted to feel involved in it. The school newspaper, _Wands and Wings_, had featured an article about the sixth years' hippogriff project. Sirius and James had generously donated some quotes, to help them keep their readership up.

"Hope your beast eats you," sixth year Avery called from the Slytherin table. "It'd do us all a favour." Beside him, Snape just glowered at James, too unpopular even among his own kind to want to draw attention to himself.

Sirius just gave them the finger and surveyed the Gryffindor table. People were shuffling and rearranging to make space, hoping the Marauders would join them. James was subtly assessing his options, deciding who to grace with his presence, while still charming all of his subjects with a smile, lest any feel rejected when he made his decision. Sirius was less interested in people and social politics at this hour, and more interested in the intersection of a plate of bacon, a stack of pancakes, and at least a dozen hash browns.

Finding what he was looking for, Sirius strode for the gap between Fabian Prewitt and Damian Catchlove. James was a beat behind him. Both Prewitt and Catchlove were on the Gryffindor quidditch team, but James held no true fondness for Catchlove, whose older brother had kept James off the team a full year in place of Damian, even though he was clearly the inferior flier.

Still, not a trace of this showed as James plonked himself down beside Sirius, who had already assembled half of a decent plate of breakfast and was efficiently piling up hash browns.

"Prewitt, Catchlove, how's it hanging?"

Prewitt's return greeting was enthusiastic and Catchlove's friendly. James grabbed three roasted tomatoes and the attention of Violet Brown and Hattie Bell without noticing.

Remus and Peter squeezed in opposite them, slightly squashing Verona Vane, who didn't seem to mind at all, and Chen Chang, who did. Peter cringed a bit at the look the seventh year boy gave him.

"Potter!" Gideon Prewett, Fabian's twin, leaned forward across the table. Beaters on the team, the twins were always good for a laugh. "We're hanging out for the first prank of the term. You should see the homework the professors have piled on us. We're drowning here."

"If it's a prank the people want, it's a prank they shall have," James declared, salting his eggs before disappearing half of them into his mouth.

He turned to Sirius. "We'll need something good to start the term."

"We _are _something good," Sirius reminded him, attention still fixed on his bacon. James shrugged at the truth of this and focused on his own breakfast.

Sirius barely had time to finish his third helping of pancakes before it was time to head out into the grounds.

More shouts of good luck were heaped on the Marauders as they stood and left the Great Hall, as though they were knights heading into battle.

"May the mighty hippogriffs bow to the even mightier princes," Lance Jordan sang out as they passed. Jordan was a bit of a loser, but a cheerful loser and a good sport, so Sirius refrained from hexing him too often.

The Marauders made their way over the lawns to the paddocks. Sirius, aware that people had gathered to watch them from the front doors, put out a hand to slow James down. No point appearing to be in a hurry. Remus chafed at the bit but, as usual, stuck with his friends.

.

.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Kettleburn said, by way of greeting as they arrived late to his class for the second time that week.

"You do what you gotta do," Sirius told him with a salute.

"Black, thank you for volunteering to go first," the professor told him with a glint in his eye, gesturing to the paddock behind him. For the first time Sirius noted all of the hippogriffs now tethered individually to the far rail.

"I hope you've done your homework, Mr Black," Kettleburn added, holding the gate open for Sirius.

"We had homework?" Sirius asked in mock surprise, earning him a few giggles from the two Hufflepuff girls in the class.

"Only to keep you alive," was the gravelly reply. Sirius was glad he was no longer facing the class. His cheeky grin was slipping.

"If there's one thing Sirius Black knows, its how to wrangle a hippogriff," he said loudly, pleased to hear the confidence coating his voice.

"Well lets hope you know one thing, then, eh?"

Sirius looked at their gnarled professor up close for the first time. His face was leathery and wrinkled, but in a way that made you think of experience not age. This was a hard man. If there was a tender heart underneath, it held little affection for Sirius Black, Prince of Hogwarts.

Wondering if Kettleburn might actually want to get rid of him, Sirius selected his boldest swagger as he headed across the paddock. The rest of the class was standing on the fence railing to watch. Kettleburn did not abandon him though. Sirius halted where he was told, halfway across the paddock, and waited for the professor to untie the black hippogriff, the largest of the herd. The stallion, as he'd promised Sirius on Tuesday.

The beast walked behind Kettleburn as asked, but there was fire evident in the way he tossed his head, pranced, kicked up his heels.

"Black Beauty," Kettleburn declared to the watching class, indicating the hippogriff before him. "The stallion. If the herd sees their alpha bow, they're more likely to bow themselves. But," he turned his hard eye on Sirius, "it's the stallion's job to ensure he only bows to those who are worthy."

The challenge in his words steeled Sirius' resolve. Kettleburn didn't think Sirius could do this. He wanted to humiliate him, as payment for his disrespect. Well, Sirius had faced tougher opponents than either of them.

Kettleburn edged the hippogriff closer to Sirius with the tip of his whip. The stallion snorted in annoyance. Sirius wasn't sure if the professor was being helpful here. The professor still held the lead rope, but the middle was slack and trailing in the grass.

"Bow," Kettleburn reminded Sirius, "but don't break eye contact."

Tossing his hair out of his eyes as though he'd known this already, Sirius eyed the big black beast. Despite his glossy feathers, huge bird-like head, and flexing talons, there was something in the arrogance, the superiority, that reminded Sirius strongly of Andy's father, his Uncle Cygnus. The hippogriff was looking at Sirius with the same disapproval, but also the same way of daring him to show something more. Something _worthy_.

Giving the creature an arrogant stare of his own, Sirius bowed slowly, daring the beast to follow. Sirius took several seconds to reach perpendicular, agonisingly slow seconds, his eye capturing the stallion's as though tied by a cord. Sirius waited there, one heartbeat, two. The silence stretched, his neck ached from looking up into the beady eye. Three… How long was too long?

Then the scaly eagle-like legs bent and the black-feathered head lowered, all the while keeping that eye contact, both of them telling the other their place, neither being fully conquered.

There were cheers from the fence, James' whoop loudest of all, before Kettleburn made a violent gesture at them all and they remembered that hippogriffs don't like loud noises or sudden starts. Sirius' head whipped back to the stallion, but it had merely raised itself back to its usual height and was staring disdainfully at the crowd.

Kettleburn was eying Sirius, but his expression was unreadable. Sirius felt like he should have passed whatever test the professor had set, won whatever game he was playing, but he had the unsettling feeling that this was only the beginning.

Kettleburn hand Sirius the lead rope. "Tie him back to the rail and join the others."

.

.

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

Lily Evans was scared of very few things – heights, falling, snakes, betrayal. But standing eye to eye with roughly a ton of bird-like equine, taloned and sassy, was not exactly a comfortable experience. Her hippogriff had red-brown feathers and a dark bay rump, and while she had returned Lily's bow within moments, it had been a low bow and a short one, her head bucking up again a moment later. Lily wasn't sure if Red Riding Hood was playing with her with this strutting weaving dance of hers, or if she was finding the best angle of attack.

"Good job Evans," Kettleburn said as he strode behind the four friends lined up in the paddock. Lily felt only somewhat reassured. The professor seemed a bit too cavalier with these overgrown pets for Lily's liking.

After Black's solo introduction, he'd called them up in threes and fours. Lily and her friends were the last group, the other students all 'petting' the hippogriffs tied to the fence or, more likely, focusing on keeping all their fingers.

Beside Lily, Alice's hippogriff, a grey so shiny as to be silver, aptly named 'Argent' was standing placidly looking at the sky. Was this Alice's magical calming influence, or the creature's natural disposition? Which in turn made her wonder: had Kettleburn matched Lily with a fiery beast on purpose, or was it her own personality drawing it to the surface?

Further along, Greta had yet to bow to her own large brown creature. For a moment Lily thought they were sullenly ignoring one another, but then she realised they were watching the pair at the end of the line.

Little Mary MacDonald had been matched with a sleek white beast, so slender in its legs and body as to appear fragile. Mary was bowed well below forty-five degrees, but the hippogriff's head was still raised high, eying her with what Lily could only describe as dislike. Lily turned to get Professor Kettleburn's attention – something didn't feel right – but he was telling off Potter and Black over by the far railing.

It happened in a moment. The white hippogriff tossed its head, the barest warning, before it lunged. Lily screamed a warning but Greta moved like a whip. She shoved Mary out of the way and raised her hands above her head, making herself seem larger, planting her feet, shouting at the great white beast.

The hippogriff reared up, away from this fierce creature and her tall waving arms. Greta seemed to hold the beast with only her eye, immovable, but Lily could see her chest heaving from here. The hippogriff was surprised but not really frightened. Its taloned feet slammed back to the ground as it descended from its rear.

Greta held its gaze and did the bravest thing Lily had yet seen. She bowed. Lily bit her lip, frozen. Even Red Riding Hood was motionless now, watching. The white hippogriff cocked her head to one side, weighing things up. Then she tossed her head again, and panic rose in Lily's chest – but instead of attacking the beast bowed low to Greta. A moment later it straightened regally, and merely turned and sauntered away.

Lily blinked. Beside her, Alice trembled. Lily hesitated a moment, then strode over and hugged Greta.

"That was amazing!"

"Really?" Greta's voice was shaky, but she was grinning. "'Cause it felt like a damn stupid thing to do."

"Oh, that too," Lily assured her, "definitely that too."

"You've worked with horses before, have you?" Kettleburn asked, now joining the girls. Lily stared at him accusingly but he didn't seem to notice.

"Birds," Greta corrected. "My uncle trains hunting hawks."

"Mmm," Kettleburn said inexplicably. "I'm assigning Snow White to you. Seems she has more of a temper than I thought, for a little beast. MacDonald, you can have Chocolate."

He indicated the large brown hippogriff before walking away, with Lily looking daggers after him.

"Oh, and five points for Gryffindor," he added as an afterthought.

"Yeah, and the reward of not being dead," Lily muttered angrily.

"Oh cheer up Lily," Greta said, clearly on a high from her triumph. "Now I have the best of the hippogriffs."

"The most murderous you mean?"

"No, the most spirited. And look, she's sorting out Black for us too."

Lily glanced over. Snow White, now both untethered and without a handler, had trotted right up to Black and his stallion and seemed to be giving them a piece of her mind, tossing her head and swishing her silky white tail.

"Maybe she's challenging for alpha," Lily suggested with a smile.

"See? Girl power." Greta chuckled and then went to help Alice convince Mary to try again with the big brown hippogriff, who turned out to be a gentle giant.

.

.

Lily was relieved when Kettleburn announced the end of the lesson. Red Riding Hood refused to stand still for more than thirty seconds, constantly shying and pawing and turning her head. This made the prospect of stroking her feathers 'with the grain' as instructed, a precursor to beginning grooming next week, a nervy stop-start affair. The hippogriff's short attention span reminded Lily strongly of Potter, and it was hard not to hold this against both of them.

Like Lily, Potter was one of the last to get their hippogriffs tied safely back to the fence rail. Lily glanced over at him. In Potter's case it seemed less due to difficulty, and more due to reluctance. His shining golden hippogriff seemed taken with him too, and Potter was rubbing her feathered neck with both hands, as though she were a golden retriever rather than a temperamental mythical carnivore.

He caught Lily watching him and grinned at her. With a final pat, he strode her way. Lily, nerves still a bit frayed and barely keeping this hidden, was not in the mood for Potter. She trotted over to where Greta was waiting for her, but Potter jogged to catch up.

"You did a great job today, Evans," Potter said smoothly, running a hand through his hair.

"_Me_?" Lily demanded. "Did you even _see_ Greta? Or were you too busy mucking up to notice?"

Potter seemed stunned.

"No, I saw. Good job Greta."

"_Good job_!" Lily mimicked, appalled. "If you and Black hadn't distracted the professor, he might have been where he was needed and Greta wouldn't have had to do anything!"

Potter looked at her, perplexed for a moment. Then he shrugged and fell back on his usual cocky attitude.

"I dunno. Kettleburn seems a bit cavalier to me. Probably wouldn't have made any difference."

What ignited Lily's temper most was that he used exact word she'd had in mind to describe the professor. What she said was,

"Remind me never to ask for you when my life is in danger."

Lily turned on her heel, Greta helpfully keeping pace as Lily stalked away. Lily tried to ignore the little wave Greta gave Potter as they departed, as well as Potter's parting shout:

"If I was there, your life would never be in danger."

.

.

.

After lunch, Lily and Alice headed off to Potions. As usual Professor Slughorn was late. The rest of the class was filing in in ones and twos.

Lily passed Severus on her way to the back corner of the classroom, threading her way between desks and cauldrons. By unspoken agreement, Lily and Snape did not make eye contact during Potions, one of only two NEWT classes they shared. Lily and Alice set up their cauldron. Lily was just laying out her copy of _Advanced Potion Making_ when Remus set up at the bench beside theirs, joining his usual Potions partner, Damocles Belby of Ravenclaw.

"Lily," Remus said across the gap, "I'm really sorry about James this week. He's taking this all a bit far."

Lily frowned. "He always takes things a bit far, Remus."

Remus gave a defeated shrug. "That's just James, I guess. Though he did try really hard last term, giving you space wasn't easy for him."

"I'm sick of people telling me Potter is _trying_," Lily said. "He doesn't care what I want, why should I care how _he_ feels?"

"That might make some twisted sense, but," Remus said, his face serious, "that doesn't sound like the Lily Evans I know."

"Maybe the Lily Evans you know is sick of the James Potter you're always defending."

"I'm not sticking up for his behaviour," Remus said hastily. "He's just…" Remus sighed. "Let's just say he's a prat who likes you, and leave it at that. I really am sorry he's upsetting you, Lily."

Lily pursed her lips, unsure whether to frown at Remus or let him off the hook with a small smile. It wasn't his fault his friend was a twat, but Remus was just one in a string of people who could hardly see Potter's faults for his charm.

Professor Slughorn chose that moment to waddle into the room. He faced the class from behind his desk and rubbed his hands together.

"This is it, folks, final term of sixth year. And what marvellous concoctions will we be cooking up over the next ten weeks, you ask?"

In front of Lily, Ravenclaws Edgecomb and Davies leaned forward in their seats. Professor Slughorn started to pace the room as he continued.

"Well, a pinch of a potent perfume, a dribble of a delectable drink, and a simmer of sinister scandal will all be on the list. But first, a rare and famous potion I know you've all been dying to try since second year – the Polyjuice Potion."

Someone at the front sneered.

"Yes, Miss Parkinson?"

"Well, It's not exactly _hard_, is it? It's got rare ingredients and it takes ages to brew, but we probably could have doneit in second year."

"Shut up, Parkinson," said Davies. "If you'd made Polyjuice in second year, you'd have poisoned yourself."

"Ah, and let us not be deceived by a list of ingredients," Slughorn said mystically, resuming his pacing. "For this potion, timing is key. Add an ingredient a minute after full moon, or a stir too early, and it will be ruined. Attention to detail," here he calmly confiscated _at silent Snarling Yoyo_ off Ted Tonks, "will be essential."

"Will we be assessed on this potion? For our final grade?" asked Snape from the front.

In front of Lily, Davies did a cruel impression of Snape's low greasy voice for Edgecomb, who giggled darkly. Lily grit her teeth. Snape meant nothing to her, she reminded herself. And he didn't _want _her to stand up for him, even if she hadn't hated him. Which she did. Snape was obsessed with purity of blood and the dark arts. There was no way to redeem him of that. She'd moved on.

"All of your potions this term will count towards your final grade," the professor was saying. "We will have three on the go by the end of May, so I hope you all brought your second cauldron, as requested. So, the recipe is in the textbook, the store cupboard is open, off you go."

As usual, Lily and Alice read the entire recipe through twice before beginning. This put them behind the rest of the class, but prevented minor errors. While Alice lit the fire under their cauldron, Lily headed off to the cupboard for lacewings and leeches. Just as she reached the door, she bumped into Severus coming out of it. They both froze for a moment, his black eyes flicking to meet her green ones.

Then, as though suddenly thawed, Severus frowned stonily, leaned forward so his greasy hair covered his eyes, and pushed past Lily to join the also unpopular Matthew Corner at their workstation. Lily blinked, tucked her hair behind her ears, and continued to the store cupboard.

By the end of the lesson, Lily and Alice's potion was looking mostly as the book said it should, perhaps a little thick. It was better than Remus and Belby's which was two shades too dark. Damocles Belby was an outstanding potioneer, so Lily took great pride in beating him. Still, it was early days yet.

As Lily crossed the room to wash her hands, she glanced at Snape and Corner's potion. It was picture perfect. As Lily looked away, she caught a glimpse of Severus. He was staring stonily at his potion, determined not meet her eyes. Lily quickly finished washing her hands and returned to Alice.

Slughorn dismissed them with merely a chapter to read for homework. Lily was relieved to get out of the classroom, but her relief was short-lived.

"Hey, Red!"

Lily paused, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she turned to face James Potter, yet again. This time, she also drew her wand. Half the potions class was still in the corridor. Snape, as well as Belby and Parkinson had paused close by to watch. The latter were both prefects, but Lily wasn't sure how much help they'd be, especially Peony Parkinson of Slytherin.

Potter caught sight of Lily's wand and hesitated.

"Er, I got you a present, Lilylove."

"Don't call me that," Lily said, her voice as steady as her wand. She was done with Potter this week, he'd had more than enough chances already.

"No, it's something I know you'll like." Potter extended a hand, holding out a thin paperback. Lily blanched. It was a Mills and Boon romance novel. "A little bird told me-" Potter began, but Lily, flushing furiously, grabbed the book and stuffed it in her bag and out of sight. Too late.

"Evans!" screeched Melanie Edgecomb, "is that a trashy romance? Didn't peg _you_ for a lover of slush."

Edgecomb, one of the few muggleborns in the corridor, was bridging the gap for those who hadn't recognised the cover. Lily grabbed the book and tossed it back at Potter, who, of course, caught it reflexively. He was holding it without looking at it, but it was at the perfect angle for everyone else to see the scantily clad starry-eyed couple on the front.

"I don't want your stupid muggle presents, Potter. Just because I'm not pureblood doesn't mean I love _everything _muggle."

"What? But Brown said you read these when-"

Giggles were already erupting around her. Potter noticed a moment too late and shut up.

"Potter," Lily breathed, "firstly, don't believe everything Scarlett Brown tells you, especially not when your tongue is halfway down her throat. And secondly, I don't want anymore stupid presents from you, ever again."

"So what, I can't give you a book but _Snivellus_ can?" Potter demanded, eyes narrowing. Lily ground her teeth. Snape, who must have seen Lily struggling in Transfiguration, had dropped a helpful textbook on her desk last lesson. Greta must have told Potter in quidditch training. Motormouth.

"The book_**I**_gave Lily was helpful and tasteful," Snape said, pushing his way to the front of the crowd. "It wasn't something so clearly out of character. But I wouldn't expect _you _to know her any better than that, Potter."

Lily flashed the briefest of glances at Snape. Not only was he one of the only people who knew that Lily read Mills and Boons when she needed an escape, he was also taking on not only Potter but Lupin too. Remus had stepped up between Snape and Potter, his wand in his hand.

"Oh that's right," Potter drawled back lazily, though his eyes were narrowed, "I forgot you used to go around with your nose pressed into Evans' hair."

"That's it, Potter," Lily snapped, taking a step forward. Potter snapped his eyes to Lily in alarm, as though the fact that his comment might have been insulting to _her _hadn't occurred to him.

Snape's wand appeared next to Lily's.

"Jelly tickle," Snape muttered out of the corner of his mouth. Lily froze for a moment. This was an old code of theirs. Snape would use a jelly legs jinx and Lily would use a tickling charm. The target would be rendered immobile. Lily glanced between Snape and Potter. Which one did she hate more? Did she really want to gang up _with _Snape, even _against _Potter? But Lily hesitated for a moment too long.

Potter swished his wand in a familiar flicking motion, and Snape was hoisted up into the air by his ankle. His school books tumbled to the ground. His bag hung from an awkward angle and his greasy hair swung around his face. Lily, seeing red, shouted, "_Petrificus Totalis_," and Potter keeled over backwards. Released from Potter's spell, Snape fell back to the floor. He grabbed for his wand but Remus was faster.

"_Impedimenta_!" Snape was hurled back into the Ravenclaws behind him. Edgecomb shrieked and shoved him off her.

"The greaseball _touched _me!"

"Why you fury little monstrosity!" Snape growled, aiming at Remus again. "I'll show everyone what you truly are!"

Lily, scenting real trouble, tried to shove Snape sideways so his hex would miss. Instead, the spell hit her full in the side. The world seemed to shift and bend around her. Lily gasped as she fell forward, barely catching herself in time.

"Lily!" said several people at once. Their alarm was mildly worrying. Lily noticed she was awfully close to the floor.

"Evans!" This shout was Potter, leaping over to her. Someone must have released him from her spell, Lily thought vaguely. "It's alright, Evans, I'll fix it."

Potter focused his wand on her. Lily growled at him, and a low rumble reverberated deep in her chest. Lily's eyes went wide. She glanced down and saw two canine paws, covered in red-brown fur. Lily yelped, the sound high and sharp.

Potter edged a step back. "Look, Evans, Snape turned you into a wolf. But I'll turn you back-"

Lily growled again, this time enjoying the menacing sound. Potter lowered his wand at her and she snapped her fangs at him. He jumped back just in time.

"Lily!" Alice knelt down right beside her.

"Careful, Fortescue," someone warned, but Alice held Lily's eyes in her own.

"Don't be daft," Alice retorted, still watching Lily. "This is my best friend. Come on Lily, let's go. Professor McGonagall will turn you back in an instant."

Alice stood and Lily turned to follow her. As she did, she stumbled on a pair of frozen legs. Snape.

Lily turned glowering eyes and another deep rumble on Potter. If he'd permanently hurt Severus-

"It's alright, Lily," Remus said. Lily turned her head sharply to him, still growling. The people behind him flinched and backed away, but Remus held her gaze, though his smile was a little sad. "I put the leg-locker curse on Snape and took his wand, but he's fine, really."

"I'm sorry, Lily," Snape gasped from the floor. "I was trying to hit Lupin. I didn't mean-"

Lily, still growling, padded past Snape without pausing to look into his eyes. Alice waited for Lily to join her and they walked up the corridor together.

.

.

* * *

**\- Andy -**

* * *

Andy breathed in the cool night air, ignored the chilly breeze that tugged at her hair, and surveyed the stars. From this height, it seemed like the sky stretched on endlessly, one massive blanket that covered the world from end to end.

In the silence, Andy could almost imagine she was alone up here. Until the squeak of a telescope being readjusted broke the silence. The top of the Astronomy Tower was actually cluttered with half a dozen other members of the Astronomy Club, all riveted to their eye pieces, looking for the anomalies Professor Sinistra had pointed out earlier in the evening. Andy was here for the stars, not the science. But their little information evening should be wrapping up soon, sending these nerdy academics filing back inside. Andy glanced at her large silver watch – another Black family heirloom. The session should have finished five minutes ago.

Finally Professor Sinistra announced,

"That's time, people. Store your telescopes – remember the legs go in the bag first! – and I'll see you all next fortnight."

Around her, people began packing down their telescopes, folding up their star charts, chatting about the constellations they'd observed. No one bothered Andromeda Black. This collection of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff bookworms were all a bit terrified of a Black sister, even if it was the Black sheep. But this suited Andy just fine. Fewer people to scare off in order to keep her precious silence.

Soon only the dedicated Anthea Goldstein was still studying the night sky. She called Professor Sinistra over, asked a whispered question, received an answer, and efficiently packed away her telescope. The professor surveyed the nearly empty tower roof.

"Can I trust you two to pack away your telescopes correctly?" she called.

"Yes Professor," came an answer from the other side of the roof. Andy hadn't seen Ted Tonks waiting there, but she shouldn't have been surprised. Like Andy, he often stayed behind well after the rest of the group. Last term he'd even tried to make conversation with Andy, but a cutting remark had usually been enough to send him back to his corner.

"Very good then. I'll see you next time." Professor Sinistra followed Goldstein down out of the wind, rubbing her arms gratefully.

Andy cast a surreptitious glance at Tonks, who was fiddling with a dial on his telescope. Good. As long as he left her alone.

Andy moved up to the low wall around the tower roof and took her first deep lungful of night air. It was crisp and clear. Her weekly taste of freedom. Andy tipped back her head to survey the stars, trying to ignore the familiar constellations – Orion, Canis Major, Cygnus … Andromeda. She wanted to see the stars simply for their beauty and feeling of eternity, rather than as reminders of her archaic family traditions.

It took several minutes, but Andy was beginning to let the pressures, the worries, the world just slip away. She was falling into the sky. She was floating free among the stars. She was-

"Black?"

Andy clapped an angry glare on the blonde Hufflepuff sixth year now standing at her elbow.

"I thought I made it clear that you were not to speak to me?" Andy's voice held the usual cutting disdain she reserved for Hufflepuffs, muggleborns, irritants and the generally inferior.

"I have something for you."

Andy stared down her nose at him. Sometimes a good glare was enough to make the average male back down.

Instead, Ted Tonks, a timid smile on his round face, held out a book. Andy glanced down. It was a muggle picture book.

"Is this some kind of deranged joke?"

"No, see, I read this growing up-"

"I don't care." Andy's voice was flat and repressive.

His smile faltered a little, but Tonks pressed on. "It's called 'The Badger and the Snake'. It reminded me of you, of us. You know, badger for Hufflepuff, snake for Slytherin."

"I still don't care."

"See, they start out as enemies and, spoiler alert, they're friends at the end." His incessant voice was grating on Andy's nerves.

"I see you still believe in fairy tales. Not an attractive quality at your age, Tonks. Now, leave."

He ignored the dismissal.

"It's a present. For you." Tonks held the book out again. The two animals on the front cover were wearing jackets, frozen in place as though stunned.

"If I take the book, will you shut up?"

Tonks shrugged at her, still smiling. Andy grabbed the book and tossed it carelessly into her bag.

"Good. Now good bye."

"Just a few more minutes. The book was sort of a conversation starter."

"I took the book. Now you leave. That was the deal."

"Did I say that?" Tonks quirked an eyebrow in an exceptionally irritating fashion. The boy was like an cheerful Labrador.

"What reason could a muggle like_ you _have for wanting to start a conversation with _me_?" Andy's voice was dripping with condescension, but she was a little intrigued. As bouncy and sunny as the boy was, he wasn't the usual type of Hufflepuff pushover she'd encountered.

"I like talking with you," Tonks told her calmly, his smile dimming slightly to show he was serious. Andy paused for half a second. No one had ever said that to her that before. But the pause was only a hitch in her stride, from which she quickly recovered.

"I assure you, the feeling is not reciprocated," Andy replied smoothly.

Tonks grinned. Andy was understanding this boy less and less.

"I'd like to talk to you more," he said.

"You'll be disappointed, then."

"Come to Hogsmede with me." Now Andy was truly stunned. This was not at all where she'd thought the conversation was heading.

"No." Did the word even need saying? Surely the facts were obvious?

"I think you might be surprised, Andromeda Black. I think you might like talking to me too."

"Why?" Andy demanded, needing some control back, and therefore some information. Information was power, leverage, an anchor.

"Well I hold a pretty good conversation, if I do say so myself. I'm fairly intelligent, funny at times-"

Andy waved his voice to a stop impatiently.

"No. Why do you want me to… Are you wanting to _date_ me?"

"Yes," he said simply, smiling again as though pleased she'd grasped this.

"_Why_?"

"I like you." Such a simple world this boy lived in. A simple delusional world.

"In what world would a boy like _you _date a girl like _me_?" Again, outwardly disdainful, inwardly intrigued. Tonks seemed to respond to her inner thoughts rather than her tone.

"Miss Black, I'm convinced there's more to you underneath than you care to let people see."

"And on what are you basing this irrational conclusion?"

"Well, for one thing, you're not like the other Slytherins. And don't bother denying it, they keep you at a distance too."

"Did you ever stop to think I might keep _them_ at a distance?"

"Yes. But you also don't hex people – who don't deserve it," he amended when she opened her mouth to protest. "And you don't mock people for things they can't help. And you don't pick on muggleborns."

"You make me sound like a saint." Andy flicked back her hair. "I assure you, Tonks, I am very much a Slytherin."

Tonks shrugged generously, as though agreeing to disagree. Andy ground her teeth. The boy was irrepressible.

"So, will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Come to Hogsmede with me?"

"No. And I don't appreciate repeating myself."

"Why not?"

"It makes me irritable and violent," Andy growled, resisting the urge to rub her temples.

"No, why won't you come with me?"

"Apart from the fact that I'm a pureblood Black and you're a muggleborn nobody?"

"Mudblood," Tonks said casually. Andy paused.

"What?"

"If you were a true Slytherin you'd say 'mudblood', especially since you were trying to insult me. But you never say it. I've noticed."

Andy drew in a deep breath. She considered stunning Tonks and just leaving him up here. Was it possible to die of exposure in April?

"Tonks, if you value your life, you'll leave me alone. My family would happily murder you just for talking to me about this."

"I'm not scared of your family," Tonks declared, drawing himself up straighter.

Andy gave a sharp laugh. "All that proves, Mudblood, is that you have more courage than sense." Andy paused, eying him closely. "Or maybe not. Perhaps that's why we're up here completely alone, so no word will get back to my sisters?"

Tonks shrugged again. "It's just where I happened to ask you. But, if that's what it takes, I'll prove my courage to you, Andromeda Black."

With a cheerful grin, Tonks slid his hands into his pockets and strolled back to his telescope. Andy watched with narrowed eyes as he efficiently packed it away. With a small happy wave, Tonks crossed the roof and disappeared down into the staircase below.

Andy had a bad feeling about this. She had no measure for predicting the bubbly self-assured Hufflepuff. Just how much trouble would he cause her? Still, she assured herself, he was only one little Hufflepuff. How much damage could he do?

With an effort, Andy forced Tonks out of her mind, determined to return to the peace of the stars. Harder to ignore were his words. _I like talking to you… There's more to you underneath than you care to let people see. I've noticed_. The picture Tonks painted of her was the very one Andy strove to hide. But then why was there a tiny pleasure in his words?

With a sigh, Andy packed down her own telescope. Stupid Tonks had spoiled the tranquillity of the stars for her. She'd find him tomorrow and hex him, just to prove him wrong. That'd teach him to meddle in her affairs.


	5. Friday

**Friday April 22**

* * *

**\- Sirius -**

* * *

One of Sirius' great pleasures in life was waking Peter up in the mornings. None of the Marauders were early risers, but Peter was the worst. Without Sirius' care and attention, Peter would be left in the dormitory most mornings.

But this morning in particular required all of the Marauders to be up early. It was the first Friday of term, and that meant a spectacular prank was planned.

Sirius grinned evilly and rubbed his hands together.

"Padfoot," Remus said, a warning in his tone. Sirius made an urgent shushing gesture. He knew just which spell to use this morning. Sirius lowered his wand and whispered,

"_Waddiwasi_." Peter, who had been curled under the covers, was pulled from his blankets like a hotdog from its bun.

"Arghmph!" He landed with a bump against the opposite wall. The lump of sheets and quilts was still for a moment, then Peter's head worked its way free.

"Sirius!" Peter protested, spitting out a mouthful of sheet. "Why do you prank me _every_ morning?"

Sirius shrugged, unconcerned. "Why is a leopard spotted?"

"Anyway, Wormtail," James said, strolling out of the bathroom, "if you actually woke up when your alarm went off, you wouldn't need his help to get out of bed."

"What I think you're all failing to appreciate," said Sirius, "is the sheer genius required to find a different way to get you up every day."

"True," James conceded. "It's a sacrifice. Takes a lot of creativity that could be otherwise employed."

"Not that I don't have plenty left over," Sirius said. "This week's prank should be evidence of that."

"I think you're forgetting who found this particular charm," Remus said, fixing his tie.

"Ah, but it's the _idea_ that's the hard part," Sirius said. "Anyone can find a charm in a book."

"Really?" Remus said with amusement. "You assured me I was the only man for the job."

"Yeah," said James, drowning out Sirius' objections, "but who modified the charm? You can't just use a basic charm and get results like ours."

"Well, I just hope it works as well as you say, Prongs," said Remus, slipping his robes over his school shirt. "Otherwise it could be quite dangerous."

"Of course it will work!" Sirius said, checking his hair and grabbing his bag. "We designed it. Our pranks always work!"

"Except for the giant marshmallow rabbit last Easter," James admitted, grabbing his own bag and stuffing his feet into his shoes.

"And the spaghetti cannon," said Peter.

"And the chocolate waterfall," said Remus.

"Ah, I'd forgotten the chocolate waterfall," Sirius said, eyes glazing over.

"Since it seems like it's the food pranks that go wrong, maybe we should stop those?" said Remus, opening the door.

"Nah," said Sirius, glancing at Peter. "Wormtail would never forgive us."

.

.

The third floor corridor was deserted. Everyone was at breakfast. Sirius' stomach gave an unhappy whine.

"Hush," he told it. "Some things are worth sacrificing for. And this is a stroke of pure brilliance."

"Will it be much longer?" Peter complained, rubbing his own stomach.

"Wormtail!" James chided from where he floated above their heads. "You're involved in an historic event. Never before has Hogwarts, let alone the world, seen such a miraculous culmination of creative genius and sheer magical talent."

"Can you make history a little faster?" Remus said, squinting as he tried to hold James steady, wand held in both hands.

James turned back to the railing that looked out over the Entrance Hall below. He muttered another spell, which bounced off an invisible barrier. He placed his palm out and it clearly met a transparent wall.

"Looking good."

"Excellent." Remus lowered his wand hastily and James plummeted to the ground, landing on his rump with a light bump.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, my arms were just about dead with holding my wand above my head."

James frowned. "You need to work out, Moony. You should join me for some push ups tonight."

"I think I'll pass."

"So, how do we activate the spell?" Sirius said, reaching down to help James to his feet. "Since you'll both be stuck in Charms when the lunch bell goes, like the little studious rabbits you are."

Remus shot Sirius a look, but James took the comment in his stride.

"I've put the trigger by the railing over here," James said, striding over to show Sirius. "It should be a simple engagement spell, which will trip all of the others."

"Including the security barrier?" Remus said, frowning at the hidden switch.

"Moony, relax. We won't be killing anyone today."

"It's always the _today _that worries me."

The bell rang for first period. Peter whimpered, glancing towards the Great Hall ruefully. Sirius clapped him on the shoulder.

"Never mind my rodentious friend, it will be well worth a little missed breakfast."

Sirius hooked his other arm over James' shoulder, James pulled Remus into the line, and the Marauders strode off down the corridor as though they ruled the school.

.

.

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

Lily was suspicious. Potter had been unusually quiet in Charms this morning. At first she was relieved he was sitting at the back with Lupin and Belby again, but that was until she noticed them whispering conspiratorially, the crockery set they were meant to be animating left untouched.

It was nearly the end of the lesson when Lily looked around for the third time, really wary now. Potter had hardly been staring at her all lesson. He must be up to something big. This time, however, Potter caught her staring. Lily blushed and quickly faced the front, but not before Potter winked at her flirtatiously. Lily growled under her breath, causing her own floral crockery set to pause in its tap dance and stare at her in concern. A wave of her wand set them dancing again.

"Well, if you don't want to get caught, you shouldn't look," Greta said, giving her polka dotted dinner platter and impatient prod. It insisted on wobbling more like a drunken sailor than a graceful ballerina.

"Don't you worry about what they're planning?"

"No. If it's a prank, we'll find out soon enough. If its anything else, we'll never find out, so what's the point wasting energy wondering?"

Lily sighed. At that moment her teacup danced right off the edge of her desk and shattered. Lily cursed her inattention as she muttered, "_Reparo_." The pieces of the cup flew back together just as the bell rang.

"Oh good," said Alice. "I got it just in time." Her gilt-edged plates had just begun a series of perfect backflips, the sugar tongs applauding encouragingly.

"Anyone who hasn't managed the spell, thirty minutes practice for homework," called Professor Flitwick. "That includes you, Mister Potter."

Potter, who had headed for the door as soon as the bell rang, turned back to face his desk. With a casual flick of his wand, his teacups began leapfrogging each other.

"Show off," Lily muttered, cramming her things in her bag.

"What's the rush?" Alice said, taking her neatly stacked tea set to the front of the room.

Lily didn't answer. She was halfway across the room, Greta hot on her heels.

"I don't think your presence is going to stop whatever they're up to," Greta said as she caught up.

Lily turned back to reply over her shoulder, but was cut off midsentence. Instead of the wooden floorboards, Lily's next step had been into mid-air. As though caught in a sudden updraught, Lily was now floating up near the high ceiling. She let out a squeal of fright as she sailed out beyond the rail, the Entrance Hall floor a dizzying three storeys below.

"Wicked!" Greta said, leaping over the invisible line and soaring into the air. Lily realised the enchantment had caught at least a dozen victims already. Some were frozen in terror like her, others were floating gracefully around as though swimming. Greta did a somersault, grinning broadly. "This is awesome."

"No," said Lily, catching sight yet again of the floor far below and shutting her eyes tight, "it's not."

"Oh, sorry Lily, I forgot." Greta stopped somersaulting to look apologetically at her friend. Lily was scared of heights.

"Don't be sorry, just get me down!"

Greta peered down at the corridor floor. "Oy, Potter," she called.

"Not that way!" Lily hissed, glancing down at the crowd then quickly closing her eyes again. "Man, I feel sick."

"What's up Catchlove?" came the shouted reply.

"Lily wants to come down."

There was a pause in which Lily was sure everyone was looking and pointing up at her. She flushed deeply with embarrassment but didn't open her eyes.

"Just a tic!" Potter called back. Next moment, Lily felt herself slowly descending. Finally her feet hit solid ground. Her knees were less pleased with this and gave way.

"It's alright, Evans, I've got you." Lily felt strong hands grip her upper arms, guiding her somewhere.

"Get off me, Potter." Her vision was blurry with shock and she stumbled.

"Just a minute," Potter said. Lily felt the wall and slid gratefully down it, ending with her knees in her face. She took several deep breaths, willing her roiling nausea to stay in her stomach. The alternative was too mortifying for words.

"She's looks a bit green, Prongs," said Black's voice, as though they were peering down at her.

"Go away," Lily mumbled, wishing her voice had more bite to it.

"Alright, nothing to see here," Black said loudly, as though addressing the crowd.

"Are you okay, Evans?" Potter sounded concerned. A bump beside her told her he had sat down.

"No. Leave me alone."

"Do you want to go to the hospital wing?"

"No. I want you to go boil your head."

Potter chuckled. "I think you'll be alright. Just give it a minute."

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Do you want a sherbet lemon?"

Lily raised her head from her knees. "What?"

Potter held out a wrapped yellow sweet. "The sugar might help."

Lily stared at the lolly for a moment. Then deciding her stomach couldn't feel any worse, she took it. Her fingers, however, refused to cooperate.

"Here, trade you." Potter offered her a partially unwrapped sweet. Lily frowned but took it. It was sour but not intolerable. In fact it was kind of a pleasant mix of sweet and tart.

"See, you can't say I don't know anything about the muggle world."

"I don't think a knowledge of lollies counts for anything." Lily leaned her head back against the wall, trying to will her knees into recommission.

"Hey, Red?"

"Hmmm?" Lily wasn't in the mood to banter.

"I'm sorry. About the prank. It was meant to be fun, cheer everyone up a bit. I didn't know you couldn't handle heights."

"It's not that I can't handle them!" Lily began hotly, but stopped quickly as her stomach protested. She put her head back against the wall. "I just don't like them," she finished in a softer voice.

"Uh huh." Potter did not sound convinced.

Lily frowned. "And I bet I'm not the only one. That's your problem, Potter, you don't think about other people when you plan your stupid pranks."

"Hey, this prank took quite a lot of research, of _intelligence_, to plan."

"Is that so?" Lily muttered.

"And, in case you hadn't noticed, other people are enjoying our prank."

Lily felt Potter move and opened her eyes. He was pointing at the two dozen or so students flying around the corridor and hovering over the Entrance Hall. Half of them were playing tag. Lily squeezed her eyes shut again. Looking at other people so high up wasn't helping her at all.

"What, you can't even look?"

"No. Go on, make fun of me. I don't know why you haven't yet."

"Really Evans? Is that what you think I'm like?"

"Isn't that what you're like? What if I were a Slytherin? Or a Hufflepuff?" she added quickly, before he could parrot "Slytherins don't count."

Potter hesitated. "I might tease people a bit, but it's all in good fun."

"Fun for who?"

There was a brief pause as Potter muttered something to someone else, probably Black.

"The charm's nearly over," Potter told her when the other person had left.

"Why aren't you up there, if its such a wonderful idea?" Lily said. Then she realised something else. "Where's Greta?" What Lily needed right now was a friend. If she could just get some help to stand, maybe someone to lean on, she could make it to the Great Hall. Some food might help settle her stomach.

Potter hesitated audibly. "She's, er, still occupied."

"Still soaring around?" Lily hid her hurt well.

"Well, how often do you get a chance to soar through the air?" Potter said bracingly. There was a pause. Lily thought her knees might have resolidified.

"Do you want some help?" Potter said.

"No." Lily sighed. "I guess."

Lily opened her eyes, trying to avoid seeing the people flying overhead. Potter squatted beside her, then hesitated.

"I'm going to have to touch you. In order to help you." Lily raised an eyebrow. She wasn't in the mood for this. "Just under your arms. Nothing untoward."

"Potter if a single finger slips, you'll lose it."

"Don't flood me with gratitude," Potter said, grinning cheekily. He smoothly slipped an arm around her, then easily lifted her to her feet. Lily's stomach clenched but nothing worse. Lily took a couple of breaths, then tried a step. Her knees were weak but not wobbly.

"Right. I'll be off then," Lily said with more confidence than she felt, heading down the corridor, taking the long way to the Great Hall to avoid the fliers.

"You're welcome," Potter called from behind her.

"For what? Hoisting me into the air?" Lily retorted, turning around to glare at him.

Potter grinned. "Good to see you're feeling better."

Before Lily could snap back, someone grabbed her from behind. Lily turned the see Greta, her face flushed and beaming. Behind her, other people were floating gently to the ground.

"Wow Lily!" Greta gushed. "Just wow! I've always wanted to fly like that, you can't believe how amazing it was!"

Lily's frostiness melted away. She could hardly stay irritated with Greta when she had so clearly loved every minute of the experience.

"Glad to please the masses," Potter said to Greta with a gallant bow.

"Oh shut up, your royal dolt-ness," Greta shot back, but her smile was good natured. "Anyway, Lily, let's get you some lunch. You still look a bit pale."

Greta linked her arm through Lily's and they made their way to the Great Hall at a slow steady pace.

"See?" Greta said when they were halfway there. "Not all of the Princes' pranks are bad."

"Yeah, except for the fact that if you flew out past the edge of the charm, you'd have plummeted to your death in the Entrance Hall." Lily gave a violent shudder at the thought.

"No, they put up a barrier. I flew up against it halfway out. No one was dying today. This was kind of like the ice prank from last term."

Lily scoffed. Her memories of that prank weren't as happy as Greta's.

"You just don't want to admit that sometimes the Princes are generous."

"Generous? You don't think they orchestrated that whole thing to look up girls' skirts?"

Greta stopped abruptly. "I didn't even think of that."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Why do you think Potter was still on the ground?"

"Well, from what I saw, his eyes were fixed on you."

"Great, he was staring at my puke green face."

"He looked concerned."

"Greta? Save it. Please? I don't want to have this discussion right now."

Greta frowned but then her expression cleared. They began walking again.

"I hope there's something good for lunch. Flying always makes me hungry."

"Lucky you."

.

.

.

* * *

**\- Andy -**

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was a zoo. Andy knocked back another butterbeer and surveyed the gyrating crowd with distaste. The first Friday night back meant a party, and the Marauders were the kings of party-throwing. Music blared, people danced, food was piled on the table at the side, and bottles of butterbeer sat patiently on the mantlepiece, awaiting collection.

Andy often said that she would rather be anywhere but the Slytherin common room, but a Gryffindor party might come a close second. Still, there was a limited list of ways to spend a Friday night at Hogwarts. Andy spent as little time as possible in her dorm or common room, and she was determinedly avoiding both public areas and Ted Tonks. She had the horrible feeling he was going to make a very public declaration of affection, in order to prove his love or courage or something equally 'honourable' and stupid.

Andy sighed and finished her butterbeer. She was leaning casually against the stone wall in the shadows by the girls' staircase. Andy was an expert at blending in and going unnoticed. Not that the party goers all respected her desire for space.

Andy had been tripped over by three boys, asked to dance by two, and knighted by a rather drunk Damian Catchlove, who she strongly suspected had stolen some of Sirius' firewhisky. Butterbeer just wasn't _that_ potent. Andy's glare, usually so good at scaring away unwanted male attention, must be slipping. After her encounter with Tonks last night, Andy was thinking it might be time to beef up her reputation for cruelty again. Maybe if she started a rumour that she'd drowned a cute fluffy animal, or eaten someone's pet bird. The name of Black was usually enough for people to swallow such rumours without any proof at all.

Two seventh years swayed closer, not exactly dancing. They were a bit too preoccupied with how their faces were glued together at the lips. Andy narrowed her eyes as they approached, getting dangerously close to her wide personal space bubble. Andy reached for a her wand. They swayed two steps closer. There was a mild bang, and the couple sprang apart. The boy turned a glare on her, reaching for his own wand. Then he froze, locking eyes with her for a moment before glancing quickly away as he recognised her.

"Come on," he muttered to the girl, towing her away. Andy stowed her wand, satisfied. Her reputation for hexes was almost as fierce as Bella's and with good reason. One didn't grow up in a Black household without learning a thing or two. Unlike Bella, Andy usually only hexed people when provoked, and within reason, but the fact that she was _capable _of more tended to keep them in line.

The party was heating up. Lance Jordan was being levitated up the boys' stairs, amid his protests, in a very shoddy imitation of the Marauders' prank from that morning. Sirius and Peter were levitating a couch carrying three fifth year girls, two of whom were grinning, the third hugging her knees. Peter was the one controlling her end, and it seemed to be lagging behind rather jerkily.

James had found a book of love poems as was reading them out over-dramatically to a raucous audience. People kept throwing muffins at him, but Andy couldn't tell if this was out of appreciation or the opposite. Knowing James, it was probably admiration of the fact he had opened his mouth.

Gideon and Fabian Prewitt were continuing a prank James and Sirius had started earlier, where they flooded the dormitory stairs with chocolate sauce, creating a sweet sticky waterfall. As Andy watched, a second year came slipping and sliding down the stairs, barely keeping his feet under him. A moment later, there was a giant crash. Half the people froze. Then Lance Jordan, covered in chocolate, wobbled his way out of the mouth of the stairs, one had raised.

"All good," he declared, and the crowd roared their approval.

It was at this moment that the portrait hole opened to admit one Lily Evans. She stood surveying the carnage, her eyes lingering on the perilously tilting couch and a sticky chocolate-coated Jordan. James finally caught sight of her, yelped, and tossed the poetry book away as though stung. It hit Sirius in the shin, his wand slipped, and the couch fell out of the air, taking the shrieking fifth years with it. They landed solidly on the table of food. Custard tarts sailed through the air, landing on at least a dozen people. It was few beats before the music stopped.

"Potter and Black," Evans began, stalking through the mess towards them, red ponytail swinging behind her. Andy silently moved closer for a better view. This was going to be _good_. Evans might be a prissy little prefect, but she could hold her own in a yelling match. It was nice to see Sirius and James put in their place by someone else for a change, even if it was Evans.

"Hey! Why do you always assume its us?" Sirius protested, rubbing his shin. The fifth years were dusting themselves off and shooting him scathing looks.

"Who else would it be?" Evans said, hands on her hips.

"Good point," Sirius said.

"Come on, Evans, it's just a bit of fun," James said, smiling beseechingly.

"Oh really? Levitating people is fun, is it? Why can't you have fun when no one is in danger of breaking their neck?"

"Ah, come on, a couch is pretty safe," Sirius said placatingly. "Catchlove and Chang were free-levitating Jordan-"

"Oh, and you didn't think to stop them?" Lily shot back.

"No. Because I don't go around interfering in other people's business."

Evans glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sirius opened his mouth to reply, but James stood on his foot. Hard, by the look of it.

"I'm a prefect, Black," Evans told him, her tone severe. "I'm charged with making sure people aren't _mangled_ in the course of their education."

"Sucks to be you, then," Sirius said, shying clear of James' other foot and jabbing him in the ribs with an elbow. "Personally, I wouldn't want to be the killjoy."

"Padfoot!" James hissed, glancing at Evans' livid face. "Shut up!"

"Why?" Sirius said. "You know she's going to take points off her own house – no loyalty at all – and if she can find a reason she'll stick us both in detention."

"I'm sorry, _Black_, that I care more about people's safety than winning the house cup."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, too," Black said, glaring down at her. He pushed past her and strode off.

James looked about to apologise, when Evans suddenly spotted something behind him.

"James Potter, is that _firewhisky_?" The room hushed and heads turned. It was like a lion had been spotted on safari.

"Shhh," James hissed, glancing over his shoulder. "We don't have enough for everyone."

"What, just the fourth years?" Evans pointed at short scruffy kid holding a goblet and standing suspiciously close to the bottle. When Evans pointed him out the boy flushed and sidled a few steps away from the wall.

"Oh, that's just Finnigan, he's a good kid, he can handle his booze-"

"James Potter, just to be clear, are you admitting to _supplying firewhisky to minors_?"

"Er… no?"

Evans looked like she might breathe fire. Andy moved a few steps to the right, just in case, smirking.

"Detention!" Evans barked. "You and Black and anyone else I find out was complicit. I can't believe how irresponsible you are, Potter, it's like you haven't grown any new brain cells since first year. You'll be this stupid when you're old and grey and still think itching powder is funny. Don't you laugh, Finnigan," Evans snapped, turning on the fourth year. "You'll get a detention, too. Honestly, doesn't a single one of you have any sense? This is a school, not a fraternity! As for levitating people, Catchlove and Chang, you can see Professor McGonagall about that."

"Thanks for nothing, Black," Catchlove growled from the corner. Sirius flipped him the bird.

"Shouldn't be a twat then. Next time, use a couch."

"Oh like that's so much safer."

"Come on, Evans," James started, but she was in no mood to listen.

"No, that's final. And if you keep arguing, I'll take points off Gryffindor, too. Now," she searched the common room again, "Where's Remus? I want to go to bed."

"Ooooh," said the tipsy crowd. Evans turned her glare on them, and silence returned, though with a lot of suppressed giggles.

"I need to know there's a prefect with some _sense_ in the room." Evans turned a disgusted look on the seventh year snogging the girl. He was too busy to notice.

"Oh, don't tell me. Remus _and _Prisha are out." Evans rubbed her temples.

"No, Patil's right here," came a voice. A raised arm waved merrily, pointing out the person beside them, before being pulled down by the person next door.

Evans glared in their direction. "_Fine_. If you're all in this together, then so be it. Try not to kill each other." With that, she turned on her heel and stalked up her own stairs. A moment later she called out,  
"And five points from Gryffindor for whoever slathered the stairs in cream!"

"Well," James said in a carrying voice, turning to Peter, who was staring slack-jawed after Evans. "On the whole, that could have gone a lot worse."

Sirius came sauntering back over. "Good acting, bro. One detention a piece and only five points off – not a bad price to pay for an epic party."

James was still staring at the girls' stairs.

"Ah, cheer up," Sirius said. "She'll get over it. We've had loads of parties and she's never held a grudge."

"Yeah, but no one's left the firewhisky in plain sight before. Hey Finnigan," James shouted. The fourth year flinched. "Nice going. Now we have to find a new hiding place for it. Next time, don't be such an idiot!"

"Settle down, Prongs," Sirius said in a low voice, glancing at the crowd. "It's still a party. No need to lose your cool."

Sirius waved his wand and the music started up again. Sirius said something else but Andy couldn't catch it this time.

.

.

* * *

**\- Remus -**

* * *

"Blast." Remus had been tailing Snape and the slippery Slytherin had disappeared. Again.

Yesterday Remus had waited to see if Snape came back out of the Slytherin common room after dinner. And he had. Snape, clearly checking to see if he was being followed (though unable to see Remus in the invisibility cloak), had snuck through the underground passages that linked the unused dungeons, then suddenly disappeared around a corner. Remus had stopped short facing a blank wall and an empty corridor.

And it had happened again tonight. Last night Remus had waited for over an hour but Snape had not reappeared.

"Stupid git," Remus muttered under his breath. He had homework to do, as well as solving the Map's newest dilemma – the tracking charms kept erasing each other when they crossed paths. Remus wasn't going to stand around in the cold passageways on the off chance Snape might return. With a final glance at the empty corridor, Remus headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

But Remus had forgotten what Friday nights meant. The music could be heard through the closed portrait of the Fat Lady, who was wearing fluffy pink earmuffs and reading a book.

Remus hesitated. He was not in the mood for a party. What he needed was some space, some silence, and some solutions for the Map.

Remus turned, the invisibility cloak swishing around him, and headed for the Room of Requirement. The corridors were less deserted on a Friday night, but no one saw him, invisible as he was, and the traffic thinned as he neared the Room.

It wasn't until Remus was in the Room's hallway that he realised Vance might be in there. If so, the Room wouldn't open for him. Frowning, Remus paced the floor, picturing his own secret room. On the third turn he looked back. His door had appeared. With a slight smile Remus crossed to the door and ducked inside.

But then he stopped short. The Room had almost doubled in size. Instead of just his small sunlit window, the opposite wall now also held Vance's circular slice of night sky. To the left of the door, his desk had moved further along, replaced by the mahogany one. And the room had been stretched width-ways too, to allow Remus' piano to stand along the same wall as Vance's small bed. The only area that hadn't changed completely was the fireside, where the two wingback chairs still faced the low table companionably.

Except that all wasn't as it should be there either. Standing behind the right hand chair, facing Remus, was Emmeline Vance herself. She didn't look thrilled by the changes either.

"Sorry," Remus said. "I didn't think the Room would let me in if it was occupied."

"Neither did I," Vance said with a small frown. "It was like this when I got here. I think sharing the Room the other night tampered with the enchantment." She watched Remus approach the chairs.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Remus didn't want to seem inhospitable, but he did come here to be alone, after all. Still, if the Room had been keeping him out when it was occupied as usual, he wouldn't have been able to get in at all. "Well, I guess you had it first tonight," Remus said reluctantly. "I'll head off."

"No, I've already had it for a while," Vance said, equally reluctantly. "I'll go."

They both hesitated. Remus dared a look at Vance's face. Her cheeks were still a bit pale, but they weren't red and puffy tonight, and her eyes were clear, if a bit tired. The purple shadows under her eyes were still there, though. Vance returned his gaze, a thoughtful expression spreading slowly over her features.

"I know it's not ideal…" she began carefully, studying his own expression, "but I suppose we could _share _the room…"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude," Remus said, not sure if she meant it. Not sure if he even _liked _the idea. "You come here to be alone, right?" Just as Remus did.

"Well, yes, but mostly I like the silence. Its peaceful, calming."

Vance glanced tentatively at Remus. Remus frowned, thinking.

"We could give it a go," Remus said, not sure how to say anything else without appearing rude. Vance didn't look convinced either, but she summoned the second teacup again and served him tea.

"I ran out of biscuits," she said apologetically.

"Oh, I brought some," Remus said, remembering his trip to the kitchens earlier that day. He'd liked the idea of having snacks in the Room. Remus pulled a small tin of sugar biscuits out of his bag, opened it, and placed it on the low table. It was hard to find room tonight, as Vance had laid open several thick books filled with tables of numbers. Arithmancy textbooks.

"Sorry," said Vance, leaning over to close them.

"No, its fine," Remus said, putting out a hand to stop her. "I don't need the table anyway. I'm just wading through this old thing again."

He held up the dreaded Latin tome with an ironic smile. Then he wished he hadn't. Vance frowned.

"I thought we solved your mapping problems, Lupin? Unless you're up to something else?"

"Er. Just a different branch of the same problem," Remus said lightly, but Vance's expression didn't change.

"Just trust me, it's nothing illegal or dangerous."

"Very reassuring," Vance said, raising an eyebrow. "Do _you _ever trust anyone who says 'trust me'?"

Remus hesitated. Sirius and James said it to him all the time. And it only ever made him more suspicious.

"So, either you're telling the truth, or you really _are_ up to something dangerous and illegal and I should have reported you last time," Vance mused, sipping her tea to buy time.

"It's nothing dangerous," Remus assured her. Vance looked unconvinced.

"But its not legal?"

"Well, making the map in the first place isn't exactly legal, is it?"

"Look," Vance said, setting down her teacup and skewering Remus with her gaze. "If you're really _not_ up to anything dastardly, and my instincts tell me you're not, then I feel bad for accusing you. So let me help with your problem, and we'll call it even. But if you refuse to tell me, what am I supposed to think? Would _you _report you?"

Remus sighed. "Yes," he said honestly.

"So why don't you satisfy my curiosity, and I'll see if I can help you."

Remus set down the heavy book. He'd be glad to be rid of it for good. Hopefully after tonight he could return it.

"It's about tracking charms," Remus said, finally taking a sip of his tea."I'm trying to put… multiple enchantments onto the map, but whenever they intersect they just…"

He gestured with his interlocking fingers.

"Disappear?" Vance said, eying Remus carefully. "How many tracking enchantments are we talking here?"

"More than a dozen," Remus hedged. Vance clearly wasn't fooled, but she didn't press the issue. Instead she sat back in her chair and folded her hands in her lap.

"Well, I'd suggest that you already know the solution, Lupin."

It was Remus' turn to raise an eyebrow. Vance took a spare piece of parchment from the table and held it up on her palm.

"What do you think this weighs?" Vance asked. Remus titled his head, baffled by the question. But Vance didn't need an answer. She tapped it with her wand, animating the parchment. It rose up onto one side and bowed to Remus. "What about now?"

As Remus watched, Vance gave the paper wings, gave it a sotto singing voice, covered it in fur, and caused it to change colours repeatedly. By the time she made it flash like a lightbulb, the parchment collapsed under the weight of the charms, floating miserably to the floor with a final sad quavering note of song. Remus felt a lightbulb ignite in his mind.

"Oh. It's a 'magic to mass' ratio problem." Remus could have hit himself in the forehead. "Of course. How could I miss that?"

"It's a common mistake when we experiment with multiple charms," Vance said, taking a biscuit. "Happens to people all the time."

Remus doubted the clever Ravenclaw had ever forgotten such a basic principle. And of course a single piece of parchment couldn't contain over a hundred tracking spells, let alone the sweeping finding spell layered underneath it so the map would know who was in the school at any given time. And that was on top of the security spells…

"Luckily, your problem also has a simple solution," Vance said.

Remus considered this. "The problem is the mass of the parchment, so increasing its density would allow it to hold more charms. But," he said thinking it all the way through, "that would make the page too heavy. A mass relocation spell, or an extension charm, like an extendable bag…"

Vance was smiling slightly. "I see you're not just a pretty face, Lupin."

Remus bent over for another biscuit to hide his moment of awkwardness. It wasn't like he cared what Emmeline Vance thought. Just because she was mildly pretty…

"Anyway," Vance said, taking another biscuit and settling back into her chair, "I should get on with this essay."

"Of course," Remus said. "I've got homework, too."

They both took a sip of tea, opened their textbooks, and settled into silent study. Between the fireplace, the tea, and the companionable silence, it was a pleasant way to spend an evening. Perhaps not more fun than a party, but an introverted werewolf wasn't always in the mood for a thumping good time. It turned out a bit of quiet company was almost as restorative as silent solitude. Quiet company wasn't exactly something the Marauders offered.

Remus was surprised to look up and find it was after midnight. The party, having started early and lacking any special attractions, should be winding down soon. That was if one of the prefects hadn't already shut it down. Remus stretched and packed away his homework. Vance didn't stir from her reading.

"Well, I'd best be off," Remus said, standing up.

"Bye Lupin," Vance said absent-mindedly, her thoughts obviously still focused elsewhere.

Remus gave a small smile. Her dark hair was hanging forward near her face, her nose close to the page, a biscuit forgotten in her left hand. Lacking her usual piercing gaze and perfect posture, she was a little bit cute.

"Good night, Vance."

Remus walked quietly to the door. He waited until he was outside to don the invisibility cloak. No need to let Vance in on all of his secrets.

.

.

* * *

**\- Sirius -**

* * *

It was nearly one am and the Marauders (minus Moony, which was decidedly odd at this hour) finally had the common room to themselves. Sirius had had to evict Lance Jordan, a stubborn hanger-on if there ever was one, and James had almost had to literally shake Verona Vane off his arm, but the Princes of Hogwarts now presided over the peace of Gryffindor Tower alone. Sirius and James were sprawled in a couch each, Peter perched on the armchair between them.

Scattered around the room were the remains of a good party. Pastry crusts and chip crumbs were all that filled the bowls on the food table, empty butterbeer bottles littered the floor, and the odd custard tart sagged on a piece of furniture. A bit less pleasant was the empty fire whisky bottle Sirius kept noticing in the hand hanging off the side of his couch.

"Stupid Bell," Sirius grumbled for the third time, glancing at the bottle in disgust. "Drinking all the good stuff. We're not inviting him again. Make a note, Wormtail."

Peter jerked awake. "Oh yes, of course," he mumbled before beginning to drift off again.

"Good party though," Sirius said, for the fourth time. When James didn't reply, Sirius twisted on the couch to see his friend's face. James was staring at the ceiling, frowning. Sirius was shocked. Not only was James still, without a single fidget, he was clearly what other people called 'down'. The Princes of Hogwarts didn't get 'down'. They were the upmost persons in the castle.

"Oy, Prongs!" Sirius threw a soggy custard tart at James. It hit him in the face. James' lack of reflexes was mighty unsettling, but the sudden presence of custard in his eye at least threw James into movement. He sat upright, cursing, and whipped off his glasses, attempting to wipe the sticky substance away.

"You stupid prat," James said, grabbing his wand to vanish the mess properly. Sirius stared at him in surprise. The Marauders always threw things at each other, it was just part of being a Marauder.

"Hey, James, calm down." Sirius swung his legs to the front of the couch, wincing a little as he moved a bit too quickly. "What's eating you?"

"Didn't you hear Evans?" James said, now resting his forearms on his knees and speaking to the carpet. "I haven't grown a single brain cell since I was ten."

"Ah, come off," Sirius said, stretching back out on the couch, "Evans is always insulting you. She doesn't mean anything by it."

"She seems to mean it when she says it," Peter put in, still a bit bleary eyed. He was mildly allergic to butterbeer – in that it made him sleepy and dizzy when he had more than six bottles.

"It's not just an insult," James said dully. "She doesn't believe I can change. So if she hates who I am _now_, what hope is there? She's never going to change her mind-"

"Prongs," Sirius said sternly. "Were you mixing firewhisky with buttered rum again? You know that's a bad combination."

"No, I'm serious!"

"No, _you're_ drunk. _I'm_ Sirius."

James pulled out his wand. "_Aguamenti_!" A beam of water struck Sirius in the side of the face. Sirius sat up spluttering.

"What's on earth's wrong with you?"

"You weren't listening!"

"Okay, fine, I'll listen!" Sirius grabbed his wand and pretended to dry his face but instead shot a non-verbal spell back at James, hitting him right in the eyes with his own beam of water.

"Padfoot, I swear," James said, starting to stand.

"No, we're even now. Sit down. I'm listening." Sirius waited until James sat back and crossed his arms. "So, what, Evans doesn't think you can change?" Sirius said, trying to sober up a bit. "Well what about this week? Didn't _anything _go right? You got her like a million presents, surely she liked one of them?"

"Nope."

"Unbelievable. But she liked those lilies, right?"

"If the fact that she didn't chuck them at my face means anything."

"Oh yeah, that was the day she hit you in the eye with the book." Sirius supressed a chuckle, finding it much harder to do when he was tipsy.

"What about the chocolates?" Peter said, standing up to glance over the food table wistfully, and sitting down again when he noted, for the third time that hour, that all the dishes were empty. "You had them specially made right?"

"Yeah, and she didn't eat a single one. What she did do was evict me from their study group. Only after her cat mauled my leg, mind you."

"Hmmm. And that muggle snog book? I thought that looked alright myself, if she threw it back in your face too. I'll nab that, assuming you didn't get blood on it?"

"No, she threw it at me alright. But she was a bit preoccupied after that, being a wolf an everything."

"Is that a euphemism for something?"

"Didn't I tell you?"

"Nope."

"Flacking Snape tried to turn Moony into a wolf-"

"That flacking git. I'll strangle him with my bare hands-"

"Wouldn't a curse be more effective?" Peter said mildly, his upper and lower eyelids still magnetically attracted to each other.

"It's a muggle expression," Sirius said.

"Anyway," James interrupted. "So the spell hit Lily – she was the most adorable little red wolf though-"

"Heaven spare me," Sirius muttered, rolling his eyes heavenward.

"Yesterday a wolf, today a bird," Peter mumbled, almost incoherent now. His chin was lolling dangerously close to his chest.

"A bird?" James snapped, losing his patience.

"You made her fly. The prank, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Who knew Lily Evans is scared of heights."

"Oh man, you just can't win," Sirius said, leaning his own head back against the couch. The combination of ten butterbeers, some firewhisky and the warmth of the fire was starting to work on him, too. And this topic wasn't exactly uplifting.

"Yeah, so now she hates me for that, too."

"But you were trying to cheer her up!" Sirius protested, not bothering to raise his head to look at James. "Though," he added, turning his cheek slightly so James could see his suggestively wiggling eyebrows, "it looked like you were cuddled up close comforting her."

"Making sure she didn't fall over, more like. Or vomit on my shoes."

"Ew, can we not talk about vomit," Peter said.

"Right, well, anyway, to summarise: a total disaster," James said, returning his stare to the carpet.

"And you really want to do another whole term of this?" Sirius said, frowning.

"I'm not giving up," James said stubbornly. "Not yet."

"Even though she thinks you're an idiot?" Peter mumbled.

"I'll just have to prove to her I'm not an idiot," James said. He chewed his lip for a moment. "Evans is smart, and she works hard at it. I'll show her I know just as much about classwork as she does, maybe more."

"And you think that'll make a difference?" Peter asked sceptically.

"Yeah, Sirius said, "it's not like she really notices any of the good stuff you do."

"It'll get better," James said, now turning sideways to stretch out on his own couch. "Lily Evans is made for me. She'll work it out eventually."

"That's the optimistic Prongs we know and love."

"It's not optimism, its fate."

"Whatever you say, Prongsie boy."

Sirius nodded off for a while, until Remus came back and chivvied them all off to their dorm. Sirius protested blearily, but it turned out his own four poster really _was_ more comfortable than the couch.


	6. Saturday and Sunday

**Author's Note**: I'm posting both Saturday and Sunday today, since its Easter Sunday tomorrow. So enjoy : )

A note on Lily and James: The first quarter of the story shows the strained relationship they've had for the past two years, giving us glimpses of how they both feel underneath. A life-threatening event in week three causes this to shift slightly, to the point where they start sharing secrets intentionally – if reluctantly. In case you were like… where are the shared secrets?

There will be plenty of Remus and Andy secrets in the meantime, and lots of Lily/James love/hate (mostly hate) action.

A note on Sirius: Sirius' plot/romance starts later than the others, just because the story is already pretty full at this point. Just like Sirius it will be fun, simpler than the others, and worth the wait. ; )

.

.

* * *

**Saturday April 23**

* * *

**\- Andy -**

* * *

Andromeda Black relished Saturday mornings at Hogwarts. At home, even if her father wasn't demanding she be up at the crack of dawn for one reason or another, it wasn't exactly safe to sleep late when your bedroom backed onto Bellatrix Black's. Bella often needed a test subject for a new hex she'd discovered, or was setting up a trap outside Andy's door to see if an intruder alert worked. Just being in the Black household was a risky business, but sleeping was even more so.

The Slytherin dorms were perfect for sleeping late – being underground, they had no windows. They were far removed enough from the rest of the school that no noise penetrated. There was nothing to interrupt a good beauty sleep.

So Andy was especially displeased when she heard Bella's gleeful cry breaking into her slumber this morning. Anything Bella was pleased about was usually not good news for anyone else. Andy paused, hoping this was a general glee, in which case she could go back to sleep.

While Bella might be the 'Queen of Slytherin', there were benefits to sharing the dorm with her fellow fifth years. Prefect Belladonna (Donna) Zabini had once risked Bella's wrath by giving her detention for disturbing her beauty sleep. And Anya Avery might not be the outright bully Bella was, but she didn't take a mite of crap from anyone, including Bellatrix Black. So Andy was safe, as long as Bella didn't call out-

"Oh Andy!" came the gleeful shout once more. "I have something you'll be _so delighted_ to see!"

Andy resisted the urge to bury her head under her pillow. Bella would only torment her further if Andy made her climb the stairs.

"See what lucky Andy got," Bella crooned in her high carrying voice, and Andy could just picture her showing whatever it was to the crowd of Slytherins in the common room below. Andy tossed on some clothes and fixed her hair with a wave of her wand – a trick her mother had taught her before she started Hogwarts. Andy stalked down the stairs, refusing to let her sister know that she'd hurried.

Bellatrix was indeed surrounded by a small crowd, but that was hardly unusual. Bella had been titled the Queen of Slytherin when she was in fifth year, and had had a following of subjects long before that. What was ominous this time was how they were all leaning in to study something Bella held in her hand, faces creased with smirks and sneers.

"Oh, Andy!" Bella called, catching sight of her, wearing her predatory smile. Andy's heart skipped a beat. For something to make Bella this pleased, Andy knew it had to be bad. "Look what a charming young man gave me to pass on to you."

Andy's heart stopped dead. No. It couldn't be. Andy strolled closer, hands in her pockets, the picture of nonchalance.

"This had better be worth it," Andy drawled. "I was busy."

"Ah, but you'll want to see this," Bella assured her, eyes gleaming. Andy shoved through the crowd, elbowing Driana Pucey out of the way. Bella was holding a red rose, thornless, with a small note attached. Luckily Andy wasn't one to flush. She'd bet a hundred hippogriffs she knew who sent it, and why it had gone through Bella. Please let the idiot not have signed his name.

"So what?" Andy said, rolling her eyes. "It's a stupid flower. What's the big deal?"

"Do you know who its _from_?" Bella crooned, fingering the note, keeping it angled so Andy couldn't read it.

"No. What, doesn't it say?" Andy replied, her voice bored.

"It _says_," Bella said, eyes flashing dangerously now. She was coming in for the kill. " 'Page ten.'" Bella looked up at Andy. "What could _that _mean?"

Andy shrugged. She honestly had no idea. "Sounds like an idiot to me."

Driana Pucey rattled back down the stairs. Andy hadn't seen her slip off. And, Andy realised with horror, she was clutching Andy's book bag.

"Well, let's see if Pucey can't shed any light on the matter," Bella purred. Pucey, the least popular of the Slytherin fifth years, crossed the common room and handed the bag to Bella. Pucey had bad acne and was slightly overweight. Slytherins, cruel creatures that they were, had mocked her mercilessly since first year, which might account for her lack of confidence.

While Andy found no pleasure in such lowly behaviour, it wasn't like she'd stood up for Pucey either. There were only a certain amount of influence points in Slytherin, and while being a Black awarded Andy a higher number than most plebs, Andy's defiance in other areas caused her to spend more than she could afford as it was. Now, it seemed, she was about to reap the consequences of her selfishness.

Bella snatched up the bag, pulled it open, and riffled through it. Andy knew Bella would find what she was looking for. Andy had forgotten about the stupid kid's book Tonks had given her. She'd tossed it in there and hadn't given it another thought. Rookie move. She'd been too preoccupied with what he _might _do to cover her usual bases.

"Hmmm," Bella said. Never a good sign. The crowd stilled around her. "Andy," Bellatrix said, her voice low and dangerous. "Why do you have a _muggle _book in your possession?"

Andy shrugged and tossed her hair back from her face.

"I don't see how that's any business of yours."

Bella's eyes flashed.

"Oh don't you?" Bella thrust the book suddenly at Alecto Carrow, a seventh year underling. "Read it," Bellatrix hissed, eyes not leaving Andy. "Page ten."

Alecto cackled, showing the front page to the crowd. " 'The Snake and the Badger,'" she said loudly, cruel amusement in every syllable.

"Get to the point," Bella snapped, still trapping Andy with her eyes. Carrow's smirk slipped and she flipped through the book obediently.

"'And they were friends for the rest of their days'," Carrow read, showing the picture to the crowd again. "Awww. So sweet, with their little vests-"

Bella snatched the book off her, cutting off the mocking voice.

"Who sent it?" Bella growled, advancing on Andy. Andy stood her ground.

"Why, do you want a copy?" The swagger in Andy's voice annoyed Bella more than any witty comeback or feigned innocence could have done. Andy had spent years cataloguing the most efficient ways to infuriate Bella, as any younger sister worth her salt would do.

Bella ground her teeth, then tossed her head back. "So, it must be someone important to you, if you'd risk protecting him. Sinking to new depths, _Sister_."

Andy shrugged. "If I knew, I'd tell you. Or would I? Maybe I just like to see you shudder."

Bella drew her wand and the crowd retreated rapidly. Andy resisted the urge to dive for her own wand. Years of experience had taught her she wouldn't reach it in time, and if she tried, she would definitely be cursed. There was still a chance to talk her way out of this.

"Tell me," Andy drawled, "How is it that you didn't recognise the muggleborn who handed you that stupid flower? I thought you kept a catalogue or something?"

Bella's glare deepened. "I don't use brain space on the _faces_ of stupid mudbloods," she said, "though if I'd known what this was about, I'd have cursed him to oblivion."

Andy studied her nails, determined not to show any relief. "Seems a bit late for that now."

Bella raised her wand, now pointing it directly between Andy's eyes. Andy wasn't worried. This move was for show. When Bellatrix Black decided to hex you, you never saw it coming.

"I'd be a bit more forthcoming, _Sister_, if you know what's good for you," Bella sneered, a few sparks escaping the tip of her wand. Again, Andy knew her sister's temper too well to be concerned by this. Bella kept a tight reign on her fury until she unleashed it all in a deadly fit of rage. She just wasn't there yet.

"Why do I need to know what's good for me?" Andy said, crossing her arms and staring Bella down. "I thought that's you were for, _Sister_. Why else would you go through my belongings?"

Andy glanced pointedly at her bag. "Or do you make a habit of going through people's dorms and bags?"

Now the crowd began to move uncomfortably. No one would put it past Bellatrix Black to be spying on all of them, to go through private notes or locked drawers. Bella gave the crowd the tiniest of glances, sensing the change in their mood.

"I only do what's needed to _protect _you, Andy," Bella said, her silky sarcasm cutting through the shuffling feet. "Heaven knows you've no social sense whatsoever. Associating with _mudbloods__,_ whatever would Father say?"

The threat was clear. Andy glared back at her sister. Bella would do it, too. Write and tell their father. Cygnus Black was less predictable even than Bellatrix. He might do anything from cutting Andy's allowance to removing her from school, not to mention punishing her properly once he got her home.

"Ah Sister," cooed a new voice. The slender blonde Narcissa Black, a third year but already nearly Andy's height, glided through the crowd. Narcissa had no need to use her elbows, the people parted like butter before her. "Andy can be an idiot at times, but surely she's learned her lesson?"

Bella's eyes flicked to her youngest sister. Cissy was one of the only people Bella cared about. Bella paused for half a second. Andy could see her eyes narrowing in thought. A sudden blast issued from Bella's wand. The crowd squealed, tumbling out of the way, but Andy stood firm, flicking a shield up just in time. Barely. Her ability to read Bella had saved her much pain over the years, but not all of it.

Bella cackled at the look of panic on Andy's face. Andy glowered, schooling her features back to boredom with an effort.

"_Now _she's learned her lesson," Bella said, lowering her wand. "Never forget, Sister, you may be a _member_ of the Noble House of Black, but I am the _heir_. It's time you learned your place."

Bellatrix Black turned away, clearly finished with her little sister. Andy longed to throw an insult at Bella stupid rod-straight back, but she knew she'd been lucky already this morning. If her youngest sister hadn't intervened, Bella might have done something really nasty.

Cissy sent Andy a look that said exactly the same thing – one part disdain, one part pity. Andy kept her own features expressionless. It was always hard to tell whose side Cissy was on. It was possible that Cissy, their mother's favourite, acted only in the interests of Druella Black, intent of keeping both of her sisters alive, but with no deep affection for either of them.

Andy, now dismissed and ignored, had no intention of staying in the Slytherin common room a moment longer. She pushed through the crowd, using more elbow and knee than necessary, and ducked out into the hallway. The sooner Bellatrix Black graduated and stepped out of Andy's life, the better.

And, Andy thought, a cold rage boiling inside her, stupid interfering Mudbloods should be taught a lesson. The urge to find Ted Tonks and hex his toes off was strong, but Andy also knew, deep down and very reluctantly, that the urge would pass. First she would find the Marauders and try venting her anger is a less violent way. How noble of her, she thought to herself sarcastically. But if that didn't work, Andy promised herself, it would be toe-removal time.

.

.

* * *

**\- Sirius -**

* * *

"James, you're a slave driver," Sirius said, clutching his broom as the whole team did speed laps around the stadium. Sirius, not quite on the level of his teammates, grit his teeth and tightened his grip as they cornered sharply behind the goal posts. "Who puts quidditch practice on a Saturday _morning_?"

Sirius and James had gone to bed late last night and a still a bit drunk. James seemed to coast on enthusiasm when it came to quidditch, and had all but jumped out of bed at seven am. Sirius wasn't quite as devoted to the sport as his best mate, and he had a headache.

"It's because _Evans_ tutors on Saturday mornings," Damian Catchlove called back, his voice mocking.

"How do _you_ know?" one of the Prewett twins shot back. Damian wasn't the most beloved of teammates, due to his superior nature, which his older brother Marcus had kept in check last year. Even the Princes of Hogwarts, only sixth years despite their popularity, struggled with Catchlove. The Prewett twins, on the other hand, were decidedly loyal to their captain.

"I asked her to tutor me," Catchlove replied, "thought I wouldn't mind a bit of that pretty little-"

"Watch it," his younger sister, Greta Catchlove, growled. Damian gave her a mocking salute.

"Can we focus here?" James called, clearly going for authoritative over grumpy, and mostly succeeding. "We're losing speed."

"That's because your buddy can't corner without slowing down," Damian said, almost flying up Sirius' tail.

"That's enough speed training," James snapped. Sirius slowed with relief.

"Gideon, Fabian, Sirius," James called, "grab a bludger and bat it between you."

"Just one?" Gideon called back.

"Yes," James said. Gideon snapped his fingers in annoyance. Sirius knew that the two official beaters trained with two bludgers when they trained alone. Sirius, only a reserve, wasn't required to train quite as hard as the other two, and he knew they did better without him. Fabian flew off to retrieve the angry black ball.

"Everyone else, we'll finish with a round of 'hot potato'." Everyone groaned. Except the youngest Catchlove sibling.

"I'll get the tennis balls," third year, Timothy Catchlove, their new reserve chaser, said immediately. He shot towards the ground.

"Why can't you all follow orders like that?" James said, only half joking.

"Because we're not all twelve," Greta answered.

"Hey!" protested Timothy, already back with the bag. "I'm thirteen."

"Barely," Greta said.

"Alright Timothy, start us off," James called. Timothy pulled out a tennis ball and chucked it hard and fast at Greta. Greta caught it neatly and tossed it to chaser Hattie Bell. Before the ball had left her hand, Timothy had tossed a second one at James. James passed to Damian and received from Greta, while Timothy introduced a third ball, which keeper Olivia Wood caught. Once there were five balls in play, Timothy dropped the empty bag back to earth. They now all had to throw one ball while being ready to catch the next one. With the concentration required, there was no time left to talk.

Sirius had to wrench his eyes off the spectacle to focus on his own task. Fabian had just hit the bludger, hard, sending it squarely through one of the goal posts. It took its time coming back, the heavy ball unable to change directions quickly. Gideon and Fabian waited impatiently, while Sirius narrowed his eyes in concentration. This was something he would have been able to do easily on the ground, but Sirius hadn't been born on a broomstick the way James and the Prewetts had.

The ball hurtled straight for Sirius.

"Yours, Black," said one of the Prewetts. Sirius gripped his bat with his hands and his broom with his knees.

"Try to relax your posture a bit," suggested the other Prewett. His voice distracted Sirius, who glanced sideways, losing a valuable second. The bludger was closer than he would have liked when he aimed at it. His swing was a bit off centre, just knocking the ball instead of belting it. It wobbled off a few metres before turning and trying to decapitate Gideon. Gideon swung hard, and it sailed through the centre hoop. Sirius frowned, face averted from the Prewetts.

Sirius' next few swings were better, but he would have preferred to practice without the Prewetts' helpful commentary, and without feeling he was about to fall off his broom every time his bat connected with the bludger. And his headache wasn't helping his accuracy. Finally James called an end to the practice.

Sirius descended with the rest of the team, who took James' lead in congratulating each other on a good session. Fabian locked away the bludger, Timothy collected the tennis balls, and Gideon took the brooms to the cupboard in the changerooms. Within minutes the team was dispersing.

"You know," Damian said, drawing James off to the side, though his voice was still very audible. "That new little blonde, Fortescue is it? She's a pretty good reserve. Nice find."

Sirius frowned. Trust Damian to be condescending. Sirius was the only other reserve, and Damian had never complimented him. Thought, Sirius admitted grudgingly, fourth year Elisabeth Fortescue was a talented chaser. Sirius was mostly on the team because James decreed it, and because chicks dug it.

Peter was scampering down from the top of the stands where he'd been watching the practice.

"Hurry up, Wormtail," Sirius called, "I'm starving."

"Wormtail?" Damian said. "What kind of nickname is that?"

James gave Damian his usual answer. "Ask no questions, be told no lies." Which was just as well, because Sirius wouldn't have minded an excuse to hex the eldest Catchlove.

"Come on, loser," Greta called to her brother. "Or all the food will be gone."

As Damian left, Remus arrived, followed, surprisingly, by Andy.

"What's up, Cuz?" Sirius said, trying to read her scowl. Ah the many scowls of Andromeda Black. This one seemed a bit more than angry, a bit less than murderous, with a touch of humiliation. So then, probably to do with family.

"Did your father threaten to make you take NEWT Potions again?"

Andy speared Sirius with her intense green gaze.

"Bella is a bitch."

"Okay… no news there," Sirius said. James and Peter joined him and they headed for the castle.

"Why don't Peter and I run up and get us some lunch?" Remus suggested, eyes on Andy.

"Why?" Sirius said. "We're halfway there."

James, who found Remus' pointed looks easier to read than Sirius, elbowed his friend in the ribs.

"Yeah, Moony, why don't you do that?" James said. "We'll meet you at the tree."

"I don't see why-" Sirius started, but dodging James' elbow again cut him off. "Whatever."

.

.

A minute later, Sirius, James and Andy were sprawled under the shade of their usual tree by the lake.

"So, what's my bitch of a cousin done now?" Sirius said. He saw no reason to beat around the bush. James rolled his eyes at Sirius and pulled out his snitch.

"Let's see," Andy said, lying back in the grass and leaning on her elbows. "She's a tyrant. And a sadist. Oh, and pure evil."

"Uh huh," Sirius prompted. "And specifically?"

Andy scowled at the clouds overhead. "She's stealing my stuff."

"I thought you'd have charms against that sort of thing?" Sirius said.

"I usually do," Andy snarled, more angry with herself it seemed.

"What did she steal?" James said, catching the snitch at arm's length without even looking. Andy was in no mood to appreciate his talents. In fact she was now avoiding James' and Sirius' gaze furtively.

"Oh ho!" Sirius said, leaning forward. "I smell a secret."

"Its nothing," Andy said, tossing her hair back from her face. "A note, that's all."

"A note?" Sirius repeated, his voice rising in glee. "Not a _love note_? A secret _admirer _perhaps?"

"What are you, twelve?" Andy hissed.

"Ah, and that my friend," Sirius said turning to James, "was not a denial. Oh look! Food's here."

Sirius jumped up to grab Peter's basket. He dropped into onto the grass. "Sandwiches _and _muffins. Good haul, I guess. Oh _and _chocolate cake. Now that's more like it." Sirius grabbed three of everything and settled back on the grass.

"Guess what?" he said to Remus and Peter once his mouth was full, "Andy's got a _boyfriend_."

"Sirius Black," Andy declared, "if you say that again, I will hex your balls off."

Sirius swallowed rather more cake than he'd intended. "Huh?" His voice was suddenly higher than usual.

"I will," Andy said simply. "Not only is that untrue, even if it were true, it wouldn't be any of your business."

"But you came here to vent, right?" Sirius said reasonably, forcing his voice down an octave. "And clearly this lover of yours is the reason you're _so _pissed with Bella. Or are there other super-secret notes you hold onto and don't toss into the fire? I thought all Blacks knew better than that."

"Maybe not," Andy said, leaning in conspiratorially. "I've been thinking, why has Bellatrix got that secret seventh year common room? Normally she's all about the adoration, being among her subjects, keeping them under the thumb. So why does she suddenly want her own space? What's she hiding?"

"Maybe it _is _love letters," James said doubtfully. "Maybe she's got a heart under all that blackness, and she's keeping them out of sentiment."

Sirius scoffed.

"Two givens in this world. The sun will rise tomorrow and Bellatrix Black will never fall in love."

Andy didn't bother denying this. Personally she wasn't sure Bella felt anything close to love for anyone.

"I'm telling you, its some sort of mission she's been given," Sirius insisted.

"What, by Voldemort?" Andy scoffed.

"It's hard to imagine what he'd want with a Hogwarts student," Remus said, frowning.

"Maybe what he wants is _at _Hogwarts," Sirius said.

"Yeah, like what?"

Sirius wracked his brains for a moment. "I dunno, something. Andy," Sirius said suddenly, turning to her, "you've got to find out."

"What?" Andy said, unimpressed.

"Yeah, you steal the note or letter or whatever it is, and then we'll know for sure. Bet you its just a love letter, though," James said.

"Well, if it's a love letter, Andy can read it to the whole of Slytherin House and get back at Bellatrix," Sirius said impatiently. "But trust me, its not a love letter."

"And trust _me_," Andy said, standing up, "_that _won't be happening. You know how I lived to my fifteenth birthday? By staying out of Bella's way."

"And is that how you want to live to your fiftieth birthday?" Sirius asked quietly, studying the icing on his fingers.

Andy was silent for a moment.

"If you want the note," she declared, tossing back her hair, "_you _get it. I'm keeping all of my fingers. That said, I have some toes to remove."

"But Cuz," Sirius said, his voice sympathetic, "you have such nice toes."

"_Hufflepuff _toes," Andy ground out.

"Ah ha!" said Sirius, looking up with a roguish grin. "So he's a Hufflepuff, is he?"

Andy just gave him the finger and strode off.

.

.

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

Lily had finished tutoring her five students in Charms and hurried off to the first official prefect meeting of term. Prefect meetings were held in the staffroom, around the round table, though no staff were present. The door was open when she arrived.

The head girl and boy, Prisha Patil and Edgar Bones, of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff respectively, were sitting in the seats furthest from the door, at the head of the oval table. The Gryffindors had gathered in the seats down Patil's side of the table, with the Hufflepuffs opposite them. The Ravenclaws had arrayed themselves in the empty seats nearby. The seats nearest the door were left for the Slytherins, who always arrived in a group, and were always late.

Remus had saved Lily a seat near the head of the table. She smiled at him as she sat down, nodding to Frank Longbottom on her other side. It was nice to see Remus without the look of deep exhaustion he so often wore. This seat gave Lily a good vantage to surreptitiously watch the handsome blonde Head Boy. Edgar Bones was charming, intelligent and generous – and Lily was not the only girl with a mild crush on him.

Opposite Lily, Amelia Bones, Edgar's younger sister, was debating with him in furious whispers. Edgar, as usual, seemed to be simultaneously kind, firm and unruffled. Prisha, leaning over to listen in, frowned.

The Slytherins chose this moment to enter the room, led by seventh years Bellatrix Black and Lucius Malfoy.

Known as the 'Queen of Slytherin', Bellatrix Black moved like royalty, her eyes cold and a cruel sneer never far from her lips. Black chose the seat directly opposite Patil's. Malfoy took the seat beside her, opposite Edgar, his chin raised haughtily, giving the Head Boy a sneer as he sat down. The other Slytherins fanned out around them.

Prisha, unphased, began the meeting.

"Now that we're all here, we have several things to discuss."

"Will this take long?" Black drawled, studying her fingernails. "I have places to be."

"Like where?" Amelia Bones, a fifth year Hufflepuff demanded. Edgar frowned at his outspoken sister but her hard stare was on Bellatrix Black.

"Oh, anywhere but here, really." Black shot her a dangerous smile. Several people shifted uncomfortably, but Amelia Bones didn't break the stare until Edgar cleared his throat.

"We'll start with patrols. Some of us have been forgetting exactly what is expected when-"

He cut off. Black had raised her hand, smirking condescendingly at the Head Boy. Lily was not the only one glaring at her.

"Yes?" Prisha asked in a falsely sweet voice.

"I want another vote on the theme for the end of year ball," Black announced. The Gryffindors groaned.

"I'm afraid that's impossible," Prisha purred, but her eyes were narrower. "We decided on _The Secret Garden_. We've already ordered the flowers and fairies and-"

"I think you'll find," Malfoy broke in loudly, "that no one wants a _muggle-themed_ ball in the present _climate_." He sneered at 'muggle' and his lip curled at 'climate'.

"And what climate is that?" Lily shot back. Heads turned to her. Lily's glare didn't waver.

"Muggles are being taught their place out in the real world," Black said in her cold cruel voice, looking down her nose at Lily. "Why should we be lifting them up at Hogwarts?"

The Slytherins around her were nodding meaningfully.

"We're not voting again," Edgar said firmly. "We voted once. You lost. Deal with it."

"The _Guidelines for Prefect Meetings_ state that disagreements should be solved with a vote," Parkinson said smoothly, holding up a copy of the guidelines.

"We already voted," Prisha told Parkinson, eying her with increasing dislike.

"People might have changed their minds," Malfoy said softly, looking around the room meaningfully.

Prisha scowled. "In the interests of moving on, we'll vote again. Hands up who wants to keep _The Secret Garden _as our theme?"

Lily raised her hand, as did all of the Gryffindors. Zipporah Smith and Amos Diggory of Hufflepuff shifted uncomfortably but did not raise their hands. Only half the Ravenclaws voted. Not a single Slytherin stirred. Edgar counted the hands calmly. If he was unsettled by the change in numbers from the last vote, he didn't show it.

"You lost," Edgar announced, no trace of relief wavering in his voice. "The theme will remain _The Secret Garden_."

Black's eyes narrowed. Malfoy's lips thinned.

"Don't think," Black said, her voice dangerously soft, "that the world outside these walls isn't watching. Where each of your loyalties lie will be noted."

"Is that a threat?" Remus asked in his mild voice, but his eyes were hard.

"It's a fact of life," Malfoy returned. "Things are changing. Either change with them or be left behind."

"Oh I see," Amelia Bones huffed. "Is that your ploy? You've scared people into siding with you-"

"Amelia," Edgar said firmly, but his eyes weren't on his sister. He was watching Black with a keen gaze. Black's expression was amused – and dangerous. The threat was obvious. For the first time Edgar looked concerned – but not for himself.

"No, she's right," Lily snapped, sick of the pretence, sick of the fearmongering. "You're bullies. You can't threaten us. What, you think Voldemort cares what we wear to the end of year ball?"

Several people shifted uncomfortably but Lily didn't remove her glare from the Bellatrix Black, _Queen of Slytherin_, haughty little-

"I think the wizarding world cares whether people are more loyal to muggles than wizards," Black said, her voice dangerously soft.

Lily opened to her mouth to snap back, but Remus put a hand on her arm. She glanced at him in surprise, but he gave only the tiniest shake of his head.

Black's piercing stare was now slicing straight at Lily. Lily glared defiantly back. She wasn't scared of Bellatrix Black.

"We voted. You lost. Either be quiet, or leave." Edgar's voice was final.

Bellatrix Black rose gracefully to her feet. "Soon you'll all know the consequences of your choices," she purred at the room. She swept out, followed by the entire Slytherin contingent.

"Good riddance," Prisha said lightly, turning back to the agenda, but no one was fooled. A cloak of uncertainty and unsettledness hung over them all as Prisha directed them back to patrol schedules and duties.

.

.

.

After the meeting, Lily left with Emmeline Vance and Dirk Cresswell, the Ravenclaw seventh year prefects and the co-heads of the Charms club. Cresswell was often dry and boring, but he knew his Charms. Vance, on the other hand, had been the creative one, choosing Charms for the group to learn that were fun, useful or interesting. Lily had particularly enjoyed the charm that made objects flash different colours, or one that made cats sing different songs based on their mood. She'd yet to try that one on Tiger though, she didn't think he'd appreciate it.

Today, however, Vance was as solemn as Cresswell. The rest of the Charms club was already waiting in Professor Flitwick's classroom. Cresswell headed to the front of the room while Vance, looking tired and a bit peaky, sat off to the side. Two fourth year Ravenclaws exchanged very obvious looks – Cresswell's lessons just weren't as popular as Vance's.

Today they learned a Charm that made objects change colour to show temperature and humidity. Lily had to admit it was useful, if a bit boring. Usually Cresswell and Vance swapped halfway through the lesson, but today Cresswell continued, teaching them how to imbue a teapot with the desire to keep teacups full.

They broke into pairs to practice the two spells, helping each other as needed. Lily mastered both charms within minutes and she went around helping the younger students. Ollivander had made her charm too powerful, and her teapot was rather violent and persistent in its attempts, sloshing tea over Patil and breaking the teacup. Lily helped her to redo the spell at a lower velocity.

When everyone seemed to be doing well, Lily paused to survey the club members. She found herself joined by Vance.

"We always appreciate you helping the others, Evan,s" Vance told Lily, with a small smile – half her usual warm grin. Lily blinked.

"Are you alright, Vance?" Lily asked. Vance smiled again, this time a closer approximation of her familiar smile.

"Just a bit tired. NEWTs are coming up, you know?"

Lily nodded sympathetically, but couldn't help wonder if this was the whole truth. Vance was not only clever, but was usually more laid back about her studies than her fellow Ravenclaws. Vance was one of the reasons Lily had joined the Charms club last year. Before that it was headed by the previous Ravenclaw prefect, a girl who was one part dragon, and no parts sunshine.

"Well, I think they've all got it," Vance declared. She signalled to Cresswell who stepped in to close the session. Lily watched Vance pack away her own things, frowning. This was not the enthusiastic same Emmeline Vance of last term. Had something happened? Lily didn't get a chance to say anymore, however, as Vance swept from the room before Cresswell had finished speaking.

Lily headed back to the common room for her regular Saturday evening revision session with her friends, complete with chocolate frogs to the winners of each round of rapid-fire questions. She put Vance out of her mind – Lily knew she wouldn't want anyone prying into her own business, so she wouldn't stick her nose into Vance's.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**SUNDAY April 24**

* * *

**\- Remus -**

* * *

For the first time in their history at Hogwarts, the Marauders had skipped lunch. Lying on the floor of the dorm before them was the completed Map. The four boys sat around staring at the little labelled dots as they swarmed out of the Great Hall, lingered in corners, or floated down hallways.

"It's brilliant," Peter breathed.

"We're brilliant," Sirius corrected him.

"We're geniuses," James said, eyes glued to the Map.

All of the Marauders had explored the castle, finding every secret tunnel, passageway, nook and cranny. James and Peter had kept perfectly scaled sketches, while Sirius had perfected the charm that caused the parchment not only to insult intruders but to take on the Marauders' personalities as it did so. The password charm had been Sirius, while the complex layers of tracking charms had been the combined brainchild of James and Sirius. And Remus had worked tirelessly at solving the problems caused by the complexity of the Map's charms interacting with each other.

But now, they'd finally achieved the impossible.

James' eyes were, predictably, scanning the Map. Remus was sure he was trying to locate Lily, until James poked the parchment hard.

"Careful!" Sirius said, false-wounding in his voice.

"It's Snape," James said, removing his finger a distance from the Map so they could all see.

"Where is that?" Peter said, squinting.

"You dolt, it's obviously…" Sirius trailed off. "Where _is _that?"

"It's near the dungeons," James said.

Remus peered closer. "It's inside a wall… wait, I know that wall. That's where I lost Snape Friday night."

"Are you kidding me?" Sirius said, outraged. "Snivellus Snape found a secret room _we _don't know about?"

"Bet he's up to something dastardly," James said, exchanging a meaningful look with Sirius. "We'd better go and help him see the error of his ways."

"And get lunch on the way?" Peter said, as they all stood up.

"No time for lunch," Sirius said briskly. "We've got a slippery Slytherin to catch."

James picked up the Map, tapping it with his wand as he did so.

"Mischief managed," he said, and it went blank.

.

.

Ten minutes later the Marauders had crowded into the dead end hallway where Remus had last seen Snape. They were well past the entrance to the Slytherin common room, and the place was deserted.

"How do we get in?" Peter said, as they stared at the blank stone wall.

"There's probably a password or a trigger switch," Remus said, running his hands over the stones as he spoke.

"Let me see the Map," Sirius said. James handed him the blank parchment. Sirius tapped it with his wand.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

"Or Snape is," Peter said with a chuckle.

Sirius peered at the Map. "Its no use," he said. "I can see us, but we're just standing here."

"What did you think would happen?" Remus said.

"Well, the map shows how to get into the secret tunnels, doesn't it?"

"Only because we _told _it that," James said, shaking his head.

"So Snape's on the other side of this wall, doing Heaven knows what, and we can't reach him?" Sirius said, throwing up his hands in frustration.

"No one said that," James said, eying the wall ponderously.

"I know that look," Peter said, almost twitching in anticipation.

"So do I," Remus said sharply. "Don't do anything stupid, James."

"How come you never warn _me_ not to do anything stupid?" Sirius said, rounding on Remus.

"Because you never give me a chance," Remus replied, still watching James.

"Meh, you're no fun," Sirius said. "Whatever you're thinking, James, just do it."

James pulled out his wand and pointed it at the wall.

"On second thoughts," Sirius said, but too late.

"_Bombarda_!"

The Marauders all jumped backwards as the stones blasted inwards.

"Are you crazy?" Peter shouted at the same time Sirius whooped,

"Nice one, Prongs!"

"You could have killed someone!" Remus said, trying to peer through the dust into the room.

"Only Snape," Sirius said, unconcerned. Then he called, "Snivellus! Are you in there?"

James waved his wand in a slashing motion and the dust settled. He and Sirius met at the hole and walked into the room beyond together. Remus followed with a reluctant Peter.

Inside was a small round room. In the far wall was a small fireplace with a cauldron bubbling over it. In the centre of the room, beside a small workbench, was Severus Snape. He was glowering at the Marauders, wand in one hand, trying desperately to wipe dust out of his eyes with the other.

This explained at least why neither James nor Sirius had been cursed soundly as they entered the chamber.

"Oh, Snivellus, fancy seeing you here," said Sirius, keeping the tip of his wand trained on Snape.

"What have you been cooking up, eh?" James said, crossing the room but keeping his wand pointed at Snape. Remus, who was also aware just how slippery a creature Snape was, added his own wand to the party.

"Now what is _that_?" James said, sniffing the potion. "It smells like broom handle polish, and roast beef and… is that strawberry shampoo?"

Snape's glare, if it was possible, intensified. Remus, eying Snape warily, joined James at the cauldron.

"Oh, this is silly," Sirius said. "_Stupify_." Snape fell to the flagstones like a sack of potatoes.

"Was that a good idea?" Peter said nervously, now edging his way into the room. Sirius shrugged.

"Well with any luck he's about to be expelled, so who cares?"

"He'd hex us without a thought normally," James added, still sniffing the potion. "Do you want to imagine the kind of curses he'd hit us with now, given half a chance?"

Peter shuddered.

"Yep," Remus declared, "_Felix Felicis_."

"The _luck _potion?" Sirius said in disbelief, striding over. All of the Marauders stood looking at the silkily bubbling golden liquid. "What, no poison?"

"Apparently not," Remus said thoughtfully.

"But there must be something else here," James said, now circling the room. "Why would he need to make _this_ in secret?"

"Well, it's a regulated substance," Remus said, sniffing the potion and smelling chocolate, jasmine and fresh paper. "School rules say he has to register that he's making it, to ensure no one uses it to cheat on exams or quidditch or anything."

"Quidditch!" James said, outraged. "Bet that's what the slimy git was up to."

"Does Severus Snape seem like the sort of person who cares about quidditch?"

"No, he's the lowest of the low," James said, "but the other Slytherins-"

"Are all in Bellatrix Black's pocket," Remus finished for him. "And I doubt _she _cares about quidditch either."

"Then what's it _for_?" James said, staring at the potion.

"Who cares?" Sirius said. "It's against the rules right? So let's bust Snivellus for it and be done with it. I'm ready to start a Snape-free life, aren't you?"

"We'll have to go to Slughorn," Remus said. "He's Snape's head of house."

Sirius groaned. "Slughorn's not going to expel him."

"Would you rather go to McGonagall?" Remus pointed out.

"No," Sirius said quickly. "Slughorn it is." Both Remus and Sirius knew that Slughorn might ignore James' blasting in of the wall, but Professor McGonagall would be a different story altogether.

"I'd rather go to Dumbledore," James said.

"Do you know the password to his office?" Peter asked, prodding Snape with a finger.

"No," James admitted.

"Fine. So you and Remus go and get Slughorn, and we'll wait here."

"Why us?" James said.

"Well, obviously you need Remus," Sirius said. "He's the prefect, and even Slughorn won't believe either of us about something like this."

"Yeah, so why are you staying with Snape?" James said hotly.

"Because I got in first."

"I think you should both come with me," Remus said firmly. "Peter can stay with Snape. He's stunned, its not like he needs two guards."

"And what if other Slytherins come looking?" Sirius demanded. Peter shrunk at the thought.

"We'll be quick. And I'd rather not leave either of you alone with an unconscious Snape."

Grumbling and leaving behind a trembling Peter, the other three Marauders set off for Slughorn's office. Sirius' enthusiasm grew as they got closer, and Remus began to have a bad feeling about the whole thing. Or at least, his sense of dread deepened further.

But, surprisingly, the whole thing went smoothly. James knocked. Slughorn opened the door. He caught sight of the three of them and beamed.

"Potter, Black, Lupin, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, let me first say, we've found a beautiful specimen of _Felix Felicis_, Sir," James began.

"_Felix Felicis_, you say?" Slughorn said, smiling. "One of my favourite potions."

"Indeed, Sir," James said earnestly. "But a restricted one, am I right?"

"Well, yes, but if certain NEWT students wanted a pass to make it…" Slughorn peered around at them, perhaps remembering that neither Black nor Potter took his NEWT Potions class.

"And what if someone was making it without a pass?" Sirius demanded. Slughorn fixed his gaze on Sirius.

"That would be a very serious infraction, indeed, my dear boy."

"Well, one of your students did just that," Sirius told him. Slughorn took a step back, hand on his heart.

"Well I never. But how? Making secret potions – its not something you can whip up in your bedroom."

"We'll show you, Sir," Remus said, deciding this would be the best tack.

So, a few minutes later, Sirius and James led Professor Slughorn into the little secret room. At James' pointed looks and small but sharp gestures, Remus had slipped ahead to revive Snape. First he mended some of the wall and added a door, knocked off its hinges, transfigured to make it look like they'd merely pushed their way in. Feeling pleased with his quick thinking, Remus pointed his wand at Snape and said,

"_Rennervate_." Peter ducked behind Remus as Snape stirred. But no sooner had Snape sat up and reached for his wand, Slughorn's voice was heard in the corridor.

"A bit forceful, were we, boys?" Slughorn said, motioning to the destroyed door.

Snape gave Remus a look of deepest loathing. Then Slughorn was in the chamber, picking his way over the larger stone fragments.

"Ah, Severus," Slughorn said, disappointment clear in his voice. "Let's see what we've got."

Slughorn crossed to the fireplace. He stirred the golden potion with his wand.

"A perfect _Felix Felicis_," he declared, as droplets jumped like goldfish across the potion's surface. "Liquid luck. And unauthorised brewing is banned, Severus, as I'm sure you're aware." Slughorn turned back to face Snape. Snape was glaring at the floor, fury etched in every line on his face. "I'll have to confiscate it, of course, and inform the Headmaster."

"Will he be expelled, Sir?" Sirius asked, failing to hide his glee.

"No, I don't think so," Slughorn said, frowning at Sirius. "A first time infringement of this sort, from an obviously inquisitive and talented student. Its not like he was brewing a poison, Black. But a detention and loss of house points, will unfortunately be inevitable."

Either Snape had expected this outcome, or this wasn't the main source of his fury, as his face didn't change at this news.

"Well, now, boys, I think it's time you were heading off. Snape and I will need to see Professor Dumbledore, and I need to sort out this potion."

There was a gleam in his eye that Remus didn't quite trust, but there was nothing else for it. The Marauders traipsed out of the dungeon and, with silent consent, headed off to the kitchens for some well-deserved late lunch.

"I know it's a shame Snape won't be expelled," Remus said as he tickled the pear in the portrait of the fruit bowl, "but at least now we know what he was up to."

Sirius and James were both looking uncharacteristically downcast.

"Do we?" Sirius said, slumping down at the first long table in the cavernous kitchens. "Why would he be making _Felix Felicis _of all things?"

"Who _wouldn't _want it?" Peter said, taking a seat beside him. House elves were weaving in and out around the boys wordlessly. The Marauders were frequent visitors to the kitchens and the elves prided themselves on knowing the boys' favourites.

"Yeah, but this is _Snape _we're talking about," James said, grabbing a plate of cookies and eating three.

"Thank you," Remus said to a house elf who placed a whole cherry tart in front of him. Remus cut himself a slice thoughtfully. "We're assuming Snape _was_ up to something nefarious. What if he had a different use for liquid luck?"

"Oh hell no," James said, going rigid as a thought occurred to him. "He wants to win back Evans."

Sirius scoffed. "I'm sorry mate, but you're obsessed."

"Yeah, but so's Snape," James said, his eyes still horrified.

"Why not a love potion, then?" Peter said.

"Because he'd want real love," James said. It looked like he was forgetting to breathe.

"No amount of luck potion would get Evans to fall for Snape," Sirius declared, finishing his first piece of potato bake and going back for the other half a dish.

"You think?"

"Yeah, no way. Evans has a brain and Snape is an outed mudblood-hater."

"And anyway," Remus said, "Snape doesn't have the potion anymore."

"Doesn't mean he won't try again," James said, unconvinced.

"Will you relax?" Sirius said, looking a lot calmer himself with about a dozen potatoes in his stomach. "We got Snape in deep trouble, we finished the Map, and you'll win over Evans and protect her for the rest of your long, kinky lives. Happy ending. Now, are you finishing those cookies, or not?"

James shot Sirius a glare, wrapped a protective arm around his plate, and munched more fervently.

.

.

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

Sunday was Lily's favourite day of the week. Lily did enjoy her Saturday routine – tutoring sessions in the library, required reading in the common room (while the quidditch team finished practice), and Charms club in the afternoon, followed by an intense study session with her fellow Gryffindor girls to complete the week's homework. However Sunday was Lily's day off both people and schoolwork.

The day began with some early morning leisure reading in the library – when she had the whole place to herself. Then she grabbed a picnic lunch from the helpful house elves, strolled around the grounds while the morning warmed up, before visiting the magical creatures in their paddocks.

Today Lily had shared her picnic with three sunbaking knarls and an imperious kneazle, who thawed after Lily let him lick the cream off her scone. When the sun had disappeared, Lily had visited the nifflers in the barn, who'd been overjoyed to see her, get some pats, but mostly to follow the light from her wand around the barn.

Now, restored by her time alone, outside, and with an array of magical creatures, not to mention a late but spirit-nourishing dinner of salad and lasagne, Lily returned to Gryffindor Tower. As soon as she stepped through the portrait hole, Lily knew she wouldn't be remaining in the common room. Black and Potter were exuberantly celebrating, with a ceiling full of fireworks and an ear-splitting karaoke performance. Eying them suspiciously, Lily headed for the relative quiet for her dorm.

"Have a good Sunday?" Greta asked from her bed, where she was reading a quidditch magazine. Lily's fellow Gryffindors were accustomed to Lily's disappearance on Sundays by now, even if Greta found it odd and mildly offensive to be excluded.

"Just lovely," Lily said, wandering over to her own bed and flopping across it. "You?"

"Homework," Greta said with a shrug. "And listening to Potter's rendition of 'When the Cannons won the Cup'."

Lily winced. "Yeah, I heard. Anyone know what they're celebrating?"

Greta merely lifted her magazine higher.

"No, only that they've been doing it loudly for the last three hours," Mary said, looking up from her History of Magic textbook. Mary was the only person Lily knew who read that book for fun. Mary was going to be a Historian (or work in muggle-relations, but her father didn't think that was a real job, so they didn't really talk about that).

"And it's certainly not quidditch," Greta said darkly. "James is becoming obsessed. He made us do all of our hardest drills yesterday. I swear if we don't win the quidditch cup he might drop out of Hogwarts or something."

Alice looked up in shock. "Over a quidditch match?"

"My dear Alice," Greta said soberly, "you obviously don't appreciate the importance of quidditch."

"Hey, I'd rather keep my place at school whether or not you guys win, if you don't mind," Lily said, digging through her trunk for a new set of pyjamas.

Greta shrugged. "I see where you're coming from. But you're still missing out."

"Well, at least he hasn't bothered you over the weekend, Lily, has he?" Alice said. Lily was a bit pleased that she cared.

"No, I've managed to avoid him so far. But if he's a stupid git in classes again, or if he refuses to leave me alone, I _will _hex him."

"Atta girl," Greta said, flipping shut her magazine and pulling her own pyjamas from under her pillow.

"I thought you said I should be nicer to him?" Lily said, frowning.

"One, he's being a slave driver in training, so my care factor has gone down," Greta said, perching on the end of her bed. "And two, I'd pay good gold to see you hex Potter, so if he deserves it, let loose I say."

"If he deserves it," Alice repeated. Greta shrugged and Lily smirked.

"We'll see."


	7. Monday Week 2

**Author's Note: I initially put up Saturday and Sunday as separate chapters, which led to Saturday being skipped. So if you missed Andy and Bella's big fight, and Ted's romantic gesture, you might want to go back and read Saturday. **

And if you're enjoying the story, you can also read some fun one-shot scenes with Lily and James (and Sirius) from earlier in sixth year in my other story 'A Taste for Secrets'.

.

.

* * *

**Monday April 25**

* * *

**\- Andy -**

* * *

It was seven am and Zabini and Avery were having a duel in the bathroom. Andy groaned and rolled over. She hated mornings. Andy levered herself out of bed and pulled on her uniform. Zabini's shrieks were giving her a mild headache. Andy hunted around and found her bag under her bed. She really needed to store that somewhere safer, she thought wearily, especially after the weekend.

As Andy straightened up and spelled her hair into perfect order, she caught Anya Avery's eye. Avery was a silent, deadly duellist, unlike the banshee that was Belladonna Zabini. Avery was easily keeping pace with Zabini, shooting hexes and shields out of her wand, stepping lightly on her feet.

Two years ago, Andy would have joined Avery against Zabini, especially as Haper and Higgs were dancing around the edges of the fight, trying to get up the nerve to join in. From Zabini's screamed insults, it sounded as though Avery had lost her patience with waiting for the bathroom and cursed Zabini in an attempt to pry her away from her beauty routine. Zabini had clearly not taken this well.

However things were different between Andy and Avery now. They had both grown up, Avery becoming more of a Bellatrix follower, and Andy diverging from the Black family even further. Avery, while not a cruel bully herself, was rising quickly in the Slytherin circles. Cunning and intelligent, a skilled duellist, and resourceful, Avery did as she was asked, without questions. She was becoming known as the 'Fixer of Slytherin', the one Bella called on to correct the mistakes of others. Andy wanted no part of that world.

So Andy didn't meet Avery's eye, instead pushing her hair back from her face and striding for the door. Avery averted her gaze just as quickly. Andy mercifully pretended not to see Driana Pucey hiding behind her bed hangings in case the fight crossed the room. Pucey had enough torment from the rest of Slytherin without Andy joining in. Andy supposed she might be a coward too if everyone mocked her every attempt to cast a spell or walk through a doorway.

The Great Hall was buzzing with students at this time of morning. The middle of the Slytherin table was packed, but Andy saw a stretch of empty seats at the end nearest the door. Just as she got there, two fourth years arrived. Andy sent them a warning glare, her hand moving towards her wand. They changed direction suddenly, though not without shooting Andy scowls of their own. Andy was unphased. She took her seat, and a mere glance at a group of second years sent them scuttling further down the table, giving her a wider margin of personal space.

Pleased with this, Andy reached for the marmalade, her mood improving incrementally. Two pieces of toast later, Andy was considering whether pancakes were more of a dessert food, when the post arrived. Normally Andy didn't find this an interesting event. What little mail she did receive was from her mother, usually reminders passed on from her father, who was too preoccupied with more important matters to write himself. So when a large screech owl dropped a letter onto her plate, Andy wasn't too concerned. Until she opened it.

Andy spat out her pumpkin juice. The letter was written in her father's own hand and it said:

_Andromeda,_

_I have been informed of your current romantic inclinations._

_I remind you that we have already discussed your future prospects. While your mother and I are considering your options, you will, of course, refrain from any involvement with members of the opposite sex. As your parents, we will handle all solicitations on your behalf, as is appropriate. _

_We might consider any __suitable__ names you wish to put forward. _

_You will, of course, cease all current flirtations, so as not to mar your reputation or virtue._

_Regards,_

_Cygnus Black_

Andy stared at the letter. She'd always known that her parents expected to choose her husband (and she'd always daydreamed about eloping just to piss them off). That was just how pureblood families operated – how they _stayed_ pureblood families. But Andy hadn't expected her parents to tell her she couldn't _date _anyone before she got married. Or that she might have so little say in the final matter. The tone of this letter did not allow for any debate or negotiation.

While Andy had no desire to date a Hufflepuff muggleborn, this letter told her, in no uncertain terms, that her parents didn't want to hear about her dating _anyone_ at Hogwarts. And Andy knew who she had to thank for her father coming down so hard on the topic.

Bellatrix had told tales on her – like they were first years. Bellatrix, mad that she couldn't force Andy to tell her the identity of her admirer, had gotten even by tattling to Daddy.

Andy shoved back from the table. She had no intention of letting such a slight pass without retaliation. Andy strode the length of the hall, heading back to the Slytherin common room. She was just sweeping through the Entrance Hall when someone called her name.

Eyes narrowing, Andy turned. It was Ted Tonks.

"Andy, I-" Tonks stopped at the look on her face. "Are you okay?"

"_Okay_?" Andy snarled, wondering whether she could stun Tonks without getting detention. There were students entering and leaving the Great Hall in all directions, though most were out of earshot. If she was quick and silent she might get away with it. "Tonks, if you don't get out of my way, _you_ won't be _okay_."

Once again, her words failed to have their usual impact on him.

"Something's upset you," Tonks said with a frown. Andy crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"He's a genius," she drawled. "Now leave me alone."

"I just wanted to know if you liked my rose," Tonks said, his face turning hopeful.

"Your _rose_?" Andy growled. "Do you know how much trouble that stupid flower of yours caused?"

Tonks' face fell. "Sorry. I didn't think that-"

"Yeah, you didn't think. You know why? Because you're a Huffer Duffer mudblood. Thinking is just _beyond _you. How could you think that _interfering in my life_ would win me over?"

"I'm sorry," Tonks said again. "I should have realised what your sister is like. I just wanted to prove to you that I wasn't scared of her. But," he hesitated, "I guess I should have kept this just between us."

"There is no 'us'," Andy snapped, a little surprised to find her wand in her hand. She was just itching to hex this infuriating Hufflepuff, but she held back.

Tonks hesitated for the first time.

"So you're saying you don't like me?"

"Are you serious?" Andy cried. "How has that not sunk into your thick head yet?"

Tonks frowned. "Yet? You've never said you don't like me."

"What? Of course I have! I've said-"

"You said you didn't want to go out with me," Tonks said, still calm. Andy, unused to being interrupted, blinked. "But," Tonks continued, "the only reasons you've given me had to do with pureblood nonsense, which I know you don't believe, and your family. I thought we just had a bit of a Romeo and Juliet thing going on."

_"Who?"_

"Never mind," sighed Tonks. "They both died anyway."

"Listen closely, Tonks," Andy said, her voice low and dangerous. "_I don't like you_. And if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from me."

"Yeah, I see that now," Tonks said, finally defeated. "I'm sorry I got you into trouble, Black. Have a nice life."

And he turned and left the hall. Andy watched him go, waiting for the satisfaction to kick in. But it didn't. Instead she felt… empty. Andy scowled. Then she turned on her heel and stalked off. She was going to find Bellatrix and hex her hair off one strand at a time.

.

.

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

Lily got a shock when she walked into Monday morning's Transfiguration lesson. In the usually empty desk beside her assigned seat sat none other than James Potter. Lily, who had enjoyed her Potter-free weekend, was determined to deal with his antics more gracefully this week. She would imagine he was the misbehaving child, she the firm but patient parent.

Lily crossed the room and took her seat. Half of the class was still drifting in and Professor McGonagall was absent.

"Potter," Lily said sternly. "I think you've misplaced your seat."

"Nope, this is my seat," came the cheerful reply.

"No," Lily said firmly, "your assigned seat is at the back of the room, with your cronies."

They both glanced back to where Black and Lupin were sitting at the back of the room. Seeing them looking, Black pulled a grotesque face that involved showing off most of his tongue. Potter sniggered. He stopped abruptly when he caught sight of Lily's face.

"I applied to move seats," Potter told Lily, his face taking on an angelic look. "I feel that my friends have been distracting me from my studies, and sitting near the front of the room will help my concentration."

Lily stared at him. "You can't tell me McGonagall actually _bought _that?"

"You forget Lilylove, not everyone is immune to my charm."

"No, apparently I'm the only one," Lily sighed. "And don't call me that."

Professor McGonagall swept into the room and the students took their seats. Potter sat up straighter, eyes glued to the front, the picture of a perfect student. He shot a quick glance at Lily out of the corner of his eye. Seeing she was watching him, he winked. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Today, class, we will be transfiguring the _nose_. You will begin by making this feature longer."

Snickers issued from the male portion of the class. Lily turned her eyes heavenward as Potter's mouth battled itself and lost, ending in a twisted smile. The list of words the male mind could turn dirty seemed to grow longer each year.

"I remind you that this branch of magic will be useful to healers," her eyes rested on Alice, whose ambition was to be a healer, "and aurors," her eyes rested disapprovingly on Potter, who was still coughing silently to squash his laughter. "Page three hundred and three shows the variations of the human nose we will attempt today."

With a wave of her wand the model human heads soared out to the students.

Dutifully, Potter turned to the correct page in the textbook. A moment later he was coughing again, this time at the long fleshy projection from the middle of the face in the sketch. Potter turned around to catch Black's eye and sniggered into his sleeve.

Lily had bigger problems than Potter's maturity levels. While she usually got her head around the required Transfiguration spells by the end of each term, her starts were often rocky and sometimes embarrassing. It was one thing to practice beside Alice and an empty desk. It was an entirely different matter to let Potter see her failures.

Beside her Alice had a perfectly long round nose, just like the picture, and Potter, who'd only been working for a minute, half of which he'd spent checking to see if Lily was watching his progress, had already produced two different noses, though both were rather thicker and more cylindrical than the picture required.

"Well, Miss Evans?" Professor McGonagall said, stopping in front of Lily's desk, drawing the attention of the entire class. "That nose is not going to transfigure itself."

Flushing deep red, Lily had no choice but to raise her wand, hold her breath, and attempt the first spell. Her model's nose suddenly expanded like a long thin balloon, managing to poke Melanie Edgecomb, sitting at the desk behind her, in the chest. Edgecomb shot back in her seat, looking at the overblown nose with disgust.

The class erupted into laughter. Lily sank deeper into her seat, unaccustomed to such public failure. Her nerves had, as usual, made everything worse. Lily knew her cheeks were flaming red, but if she looked straight ahead, only the front row would see.

"Well, it's a little large," Professor McGonagall said with an appraising eye, "but the form is good overall."

"That's what she said," a boy in the back row said in a very audible whisper. The class howled again. Lily clenched her teeth and dealt with the nose with a simple shrinking spell.

Beside Lily, Potter turned in his seat to face the class.

"Oy!" he shouted, making Lily jump. "Shut up, the lot of you."

Either out of surprise or obedience, a silence fell over the classroom.

"That will be enough, Mr Potter," Professor McGonagall tutted. "And Mr Finch, that'll be five points from Hufflepuff for your crude remark. Show me what you've got so far. And Davies, I'll be coming for you next."

Knowing Potter was watching her, Lily studied her textbook to avoid his gaze. Then she studied the picture more closely. Then she studied her notes. Lily knew she couldn't put it off forever, but she also knew that both her nerves and her temper affected her concentration, and therefore her magic. She'd like nothing more than to get to the end of the class without raising her wand, a highly unusual desire for Lily Evans.

"Are you alright?" Alice whispered from Lily's right hand side.

"Fine, just double checking." Lily tried to convey through her tone alone that she didn't want to talk about anything, work or otherwise. All she wanted right now was to disappear.

"You know," Potter told his perfect third attempt conversationally, not looking at Lily, "it's a bit like blowing bubbles, this nose-making business. You just picture what you want, imagine it coming out the end of your wand, and aim at the middle of the head."

Lily was not in the mood to appreciate Potter's humour.

"You've blown a lot of noses, have you?"

Potter's mouth twitched, but he still didn't look at her.

"When I'm struggling with something, it helps me to think of something I already know how to do."

Lily clenched her teeth. James Potter knew she was struggling. He'd also been watching her string garlands of bubbles at Christmas last year, it seemed. Watched her butt as she did it, more like. Somewhere inside her, the rational part of Lily knew that this was good advice, but she wasn't in a place to acknowledge that right now.

"I thought James Potter never struggled with anything," Lily ground out. He glanced at her now, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, very few things," he allowed with a cheeky grin. "But I am human, you know."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Lily muttered.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat pointedly. She'd finished her round of the class as was back at the front. Lily gripped her wand, glanced at the medical sketch again and, hating herself for it, pictured a nose shaped bubble blossoming out of the end of her wand. The nose that appeared on her model matched the sketch very closely. Professor McGonagall watched Lily's progress for a moment, then stepped away, meaning Lily hadn't needed correcting, even if her work wasn't perfect.

"You see," Potter said, his voice deep and smooth in her ear, "I'm a very good tutor, if you want some lessons."

Lily, who knew exactly how much snogging Potter did with some of his 'students', 'accidentally' let her wand slip, transfiguring Potter's nose into a pumpkin sized monstrosity. The class erupted into giggles again.

"Ooops, sorry Potter," Lily said, smiling sweetly.

Lily paid for her revenge. Professor McGonagall weighed her down with as much homework as Jay Finch of Hufflepuff, a first for Lily. From the way the professor's eyes flashed when she handed out the assignments, Lily wondered if she knew Lily's last blunder hadn't been an accident.

.

.

Lily spent most of her free period wading through her Transfiguration homework, Alice joining her loyally in the library. After a lunch of Bolognese, they headed to Potions together. Expecting to get straight back to work on their Polyjuice Potions, Lily was surprised when Professor Slughorn called the class to order.

"I have a reminder for all of you," he began, pacing as usual. "There are certain potions which you might wish to attempt outside of class, and this, of course is encouraged. But some of these are restricted, for various reasons, and you must apply for permission before you begin."

The class looked at him, unimpressed. This was old news. Then the mutters began – had someone tried to make an illicit potion? People were glancing at Snape. Lily turned to whisper to Alice, only to have her avoid Lily's eye. Lily narrowed her eyes. Did everyone except Lily know what was going on? Lily glanced quickly at Remus, who shifted a bit guiltily under her gaze. A new suspicion occurred to Lily – was this what Potter and Black had been celebrating yesterday?

"Anyone who attempts to make an unregistered potion," Slughorn was droning on, "will face serious consequences. And of course, the potion will be confiscated and… destroyed. A shame," he said with obvious regret, "but a necessity. Even if it is the most beautiful student rendition of liquid luck I've ever seen."

Slughorn was now mostly talking to himself, frozen halfway cross the room, staring out the window. Lily knew of only two students capable of brewing _Felix Felicis_. Since Damocles Belby wasn't loudly taking credit, Lily shot a look at Severus Snape. Far from avoiding her gaze by staring at her potion, this time Snape was glaring openly at Remus. Lily's suspicions were confirmed.

Lily turned her back on Lupin, opened her textbook, and focused on making a perfect Polyjuice Potion. Alice, sensing her mood, kept the conversation to their work.

At the end of the lesson, Lily was keen to escape to somewhere quiet and alone. Instead, as she strode out the door, she ran into a face-full of Potter's chest. This did nothing to improve her mood.

Lily stepped back quickly, annoyed that Potter hadn't done the same and was just standing there.

"Sorry, Red," Potter said, sounding anything but. "Didn't expect you to come barrelling along like that. Guess what I've got?"

"A few hundred brain cells missing?" Lily shot back.

"Nope, two tickets to see Clair Chandler, Charms extraordinaire!"

Oh how Lily hated James Potter. Lily had admired Clair Chandler since first year. She was an American witch whose experimental charms were published in every periodical of note. Chandler hadn't visited England in ten years. Why couldn't Potter just be sweet and gift Lily a ticket? Instead he had to try to turn _everything _into a date, dangling the dream just out of Lily's reach. Well, Lily wouldn't back down over this; she wouldn't be bribed into dating James Potter.

And, besides, how had Potter even known of Lily's obsession?

"Potter, I am done with you interfering in my life," Lily declared, drawing her wand.

"Is that a 'thank you'?" Potter asked, still wearing his jaunty grin.

"You want me to thank you for spying on me, for asking everyone else to tell you things about me?" Lily demanded hotly. "How did you know I'd want those tickets, hmm?" Lily had one hand on her hip, the other holding Potter at wandpoint. This fact didn't seem to phase him as much as her anger did.

"No one," he said, a little confused. "I just know you like Charms, so I figured…"

"Really? You didn't follow me around, poke into my secret business, tail me, trying to figure out what I'm up to?"

"Er, Evvy, what's this about?"

"It's about you always playing god, Potter. How come _you _get to decide which rules can be broken, or who can break them?"

"Oh," Potter said, his face darkening, "this is about Snape and that stupid potion."

"Who asked you to go around ratting people out when everyone knows _you're _the biggest trouble maker in the school?"

"Trouble maker, yes," Potter said, frowning deeply at her, "dark wizard, no. How long are you going to keep defending him, Evans? His heart's as black as his hair, and just as slimy."

"I'm not defending _him_," Lily said shrilly, "I'm just so sick of _you_ hexing one half of the school and playing hero to the other half. And I'm sick of people only seeing what you want them to see."

"Really?" Potter said softly. "Because it looks to me like you're the one who only sees what you want to see."

And for the first time ever, James Potter turned and walked away from Lily Evans.

Lily stood, dumbstruck for a moment. Then she swallowed, lowered her wand, and turned on the spot. And standing just a little way behind her, was Severus Snape. He opened his mouth to say something, but Lily wasn't in the mood.

"Don't talk to me, _Snivellus_," Lily snapped, "I wasn't defending _you_. I know how much you _hate_ that. This was between me and Potter."

For a brief moment, hurt flickered across Snape's face. Then his expression closed off once more, and he turned and swept away. Lily was left in the corridor alone, feeling worse than before.

And, she told herself determinedly, it was all Potter's fault.

.

.

* * *

**\- Sirius -**

* * *

Monday nights were usually pretty cruisy. James tutored some kids in Transfiguration in the common room – the official sort of tutoring where McGonagall paired up tutors and tutees… and was completely unaware of any snogging that may or may not occur during the session. Sirius and Peter would sit around eating cake while Remus trudged through his mountains of homework. Tonight, however, James had been agitated. He'd cancelled his tutoring sessions and all but demanded they go flying.

Sirius and James had picked up Greta Catchlove on the way out to the pitch. Greta, not only a good flyer but a surprisingly good teacher, had spent the time giving Sirius tips on his balance, which made both cornering and using his Beater's bat easier. James had spent the time doing speed laps and complex aerobatics. They'd stayed out until after dark, and well into the chilly part of the evening.

It was a relief to be back in the warmth of the common room, in their reserved seats right by the fireplace. All three of them were exhausted from a hard session of flying, leaning gratefully back in their seats. Greta had Remus' usual seat, sharing one end of the three-seater couch with James, while Sirius was sprawled lengthways along his own couch. Remus was buried under a Herbology essay on the other side of the room – apparently Sirius' jokes were too loud for him to concentrate. Greta seemed to appreciate them though.

There was a loud disturbance outside the portrait hole. It sounded like an argument, followed by a bang from a wand. A moment later Andy strode into the common room, followed by a slightly dazed looking third year.

"Cuz!" Sirius said, shifting his feet a bit to make room. Peter leapt out of his armchair as though stung. Whether motivated by curtesy or fear, it was hard to tell – the usual affect Andy had on him.

"Read it!" Andy hissed, tossing a piece of parchment at Sirius. She stormed up and down in front of the fireplace, arms crossed.

Sirius read the letter and passed it to James, thoroughly unimpressed.

"You were expecting anything else from the Blacks?" Sirius said, linking his hands behind his head as he stretched back out on his couch. James was now reading the letter while Greta and Peter looked on.

"Your parents are arranging a marriage for you?" Greta said, aghast, looking up from the letter. Andy looked at Greta with intense dislike, as though she'd only just realised she was here.

"It's the done thing among old pureblood families," Andy told her coldly, taking a regal seat in Peter's vacated armchair. Peter sank down to the floor instead.

"Yeah, but he's telling you who you can date, too," James said, refolding the letter. "Which is no one."

"And that," Andy said, her fury turned to disdain now that she had a non-Marauder audience member, "is the problem. This is beyond controlling."

"Hey, let me see that again," Sirius said, reaching out a hand for the letter. James handed it over. Sirius reread the first line. Then he grinned. He read it aloud. "'I have been informed of your current romantic inclinations.' What does that mean, Cuz?"

Sirius raised a cheeky eyebrow at her.

"Coming from my father, who knows," Andy drawled, reaching for a slice of cake from the table.

"Because, you know what it sounds like," James said, catching on.

"It sounds like you're getting a bit of loving on the side," Sirius said, making a crude gesture. Andy gave him a withering glance.

"Must you?"

"Oh yes!" Sirius said breathily, then grinned. "It's a biological urge."

Andy rolled her eyes. "If you must know, I had a run in with a secret admirer and Bellatrix got wind of it."

"Oh, I heard about that," Greta said suddenly. "Something about a rose, right? That was Te-"

Greta caught sight of Andy's face and stammered to a halt. "Er, some tiny little guy, fourth year I think," Greta muttered, looking away.

"Well, you know what you should do?" Sirius said, leaning forward. "To really piss him off? Find the guy and date him anyway."

Andy shot Sirius a flat stare.

"No, I mean it," Sirius said. "A grand act of defiance." Sirius made a sweeping hand gesture through the air. "It's almost patriotic, really."

"Idiotic, more like it," Andy muttered.

"Isn't that unethical?" Peter said from the floor. "Dating someone just to get back at someone else?"

"Is it?" Sirius mused. "Girls do it to me all the time."

"Yeah, the difference is, you don't care," James said.

"I'd do it," Greta said. "Date T-the guy, I mean. Not that revenge dating thing."

"I'm not dating 'the guy'," Andy told Greta severely.

"Why not?" Greta said, grabbing herself some cake. "He's sweet."

"I don't do _sweet_," Andy purred at her, her voice low and dangerous. Sirius paused, more alert now. There were certain moods when Andy could do with slightly closer watching. She had the same blood as Bellatrix Black, after all. And Greta seemed to be pushing all of Andy's buttons.

"So, where's Evans tonight?" Peter said to Greta, also scenting danger. James froze mid-stretch, bringing his arms down from above his head a bit jerkily.

"Hiding in our dorm," Greta said. Then, seeing them all staring at her, she elaborated. "Well, not _hiding, _I mean. She's only avoiding Potter." James flinched ever so slightly – Sirius doubted anyone else noticed. "So yeah, hiding. Doing homework or reading or some other Lily-like thing."

"We need more cake," Sirius said abruptly, getting to his feet. "Care to join me, Prongs?"

"I'll come," Andy said, standing up and brushing off her skirt. "This common room is infecting me with all your happy little loyalty cooties."

James was frowning but Sirius wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. He grabbed James' arm, hauled him to his feet, and pulled him out of the common room. Andy strode behind them.

"Another fight with Evans?" Sirius said once the portrait hole was closed.

"No need to sound so surprised," James ground out. "It's not like we get along usually."

"She doesn't usually hide from you, though," Andy pointed out bluntly.

James sighed, ran his hands through his hair, and shrugged.

"Whatever. It was just a bad day. Tomorrow will be better."

"You just keep telling yourself that," Andy said.

"Cuz!" Sirius snapped. "Why don't you go and get the cake?"

"What am I, your house elf?" Andy snapped back.

"It's fine," James said, waving a hand dismissively. "Andy's never been in love. She doesn't get it. Let's just keep going."

"Who says I've never been in love?" Andy said, scowling, as they continued down the corridor.

"I didn't think Blacks fell in love," Sirius said, raising his eyebrows.

Andy shrugged. "I'm not your average Black."

"So have you, then?" Sirius said. "Been in love?"

"I'm a woman of many mysteries," Andy said, smirking.

"I'll take that as a no," Sirius said, also smirking. Andy hit him in the arm. Sirius pushed her into the wall. Andy grabbed her wand and encased Sirius' feet in ice. Then she took off jogging down the corridor. Sirius swore, vanished the ice with his wand, and took off after her. A moment later James joined him, wand also out. Between the two of them, they might be a match for Andromeda Black.

In the Black household, an exchange of jinxes was the equivalent of a pillow fight. Sirius turned back to glance at James. James was grinning. Sirius turned back in time to see Andy dart around a corner. Maybe Sirius needed to give his little cousin more credit. Cake alone wouldn't have been nearly as effective at getting James Potter out of an Evans-funk.


	8. Tuesday Week 2

**Author's Note: Many thanks to Jettepettet for their review!**

**I'm so glad to hear the story is being enjoyed! :)**

**Posting this chapter a couple of hours early as thanks.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Tuesday April 26**

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

By Tuesday morning Lily was feeling she might have overreacted yesterday. It was just that she'd been able to picture, so clearly, Severus – no _Snape_ – brewing a _Felix Felicis_ in his secret dungeon room, and Potter and Black out to get him expelled. It was the reason Snape had worked so hard to find the dungeon room in fourth year – Potter and Black and even Remus were always tailing him, trying to get him into trouble. And if he'd been brewing a poison or something else evil, Lily knew she would have felt differently. But what right did the biggest rebels in the school have to rat out Snape for making liquid luck?

It had struck at Lily's own intense frustrations with Potter's constant intrusions into her own life, how he was always worming any secret or partiality she had out of others, just so he could get her the perfect gift or invite her on the perfect date. Potter didn't know the meaning of the word privacy.

But Lily also knew that she'd sworn off defending or even caring about Snape. She was done with him, she reminded herself, yet again. It was just proving harder to give up her best friend of six years than she'd thought. It didn't help that Lily was nowhere near the same level of trust with Greta that she and Severus had shared for years.

So Lily was grateful it was Charms first thing on Tuesdays. She needed something where her lack of concentration wouldn't cause too many catastrophes. Transfiguration would have been a disaster this morning.

As Lily took her seat between Greta and Alice, Professor Flitwick announced some revision.

"Your exams are less than eight weeks away, and most of you have mastered the basics of animating multiple objects at once. So, we will see how much you remember of last term's work. I will give one House point for each correct answer."

This made the students sit up and pay a bit more attention. Lily enjoyed Professor Flitwick's rapid fire revision questions. She shot a glance at Julia Stretton of Ravenclaw, her usual sparring partner, but Stretton's seat was vacant. Lily didn't anticipate much competition then – between herself and Remus, they would get all of the points for Gryffindor.

"What," said Professor Flitwick, "is the counter-charm to the Summoning Charm?"

"_Depulso_," Lily said at once. However, at the same moment, a deeper voice said,

"The Banishing Charm."

Lily turned around in her seat. James Potter was smiling winningly at her.

"You are both correct," Professor Flitwick said. "Two points for Gryffindor. What is the bubble-head charm used for?"

"Breathing underwater," Lily said.

"Avoiding farty air," Potter said. The boys around him chuckled appreciatively.

Professor Flitwick frowned. "While that may be what _you _use it for, Mr Potter, Lily's answer is more correct and would be the one accepted on a NEWT test paper. Moving on. Name the side effects of an improperly cast Cheering Charm."

Lily, not wanting James Potter to beat her in her best subject, answered immediately,

"Depression." Then she kicked herself. She'd spoken without thinking. The correct answer was-

"Uncontrollable giggles," said Potter. Lily caught him smiling smugly at her out of the corner of her eye. She hated Potter. Was it not enough for him to top Transfiguration, now he had to beat her at Charms, too?

"You are correct, Mr Potter," said Professor Flitwick, adjusting his glasses to hide his disbelief. The rest of the class were also looking at Potter strangely now.

"And none of you thought I had even cracked open the textbook, did you?" Potter said, winking roguishly at them all.

Professor Flitwick cleared his throat pointedly, referred to his notes and continued,

"Name the spell to create water."

"_Augamenti_," said Lily.

"_Aqua Eructo_," said Potter, one beat later.

"_Aqua Eructo _is more of a hex, Potter," Lily snapped, turning to face him. Potter gave her a small cheerful wave.

"Having fun?" Potter whispered with a wink. Scowling, Lily turned back around.

"No, Potter is right," Professor Flitwick said. "_Augamenti _might be the most conventional water-making spell, but _Aqua Eructo_, if cast properly, will also create water. Another two points for Gryffindor. Next. Name the incantation for the amplifying charm."

"_Sonorous_," Lily said, but no one heard her, because-

"_Sonorous_," Potter boomed, his wand pointed at his throat. Professor Flitwick jumped, slipped on the pile of books he used to see over his desk, and toppled out of sight.

The class gave Potter a round of applause. Lily gave him a deep glare, which he attempted to grin away.

"One point for Gryffindor," Professor Flitwick muttered, regaining his feet. "And enough revision for today, I think."

At the end of the lesson, Potter tried to talk to Lily, but she pushed past him on her way out the door. She had nothing to say to someone who thought embarrassing her would win her over.

.

.

After lunch, in which seventh year Frank Longbottom answered Alice's nervous questions about the sixth year Transfiguration exam, Greta joked with his friend Chen Chang about bookworms who took the hardest subjects, and Lily poked holes in her meat pie, imagining it was Potter's face, it was time for Care of Magical Creatures.

Lily's nerves returned as she set off across the lawns with Greta, Alice and Mary. It was a windy day and halfway across the grounds, Lily could make out a field of hippogriffs, bucking and kicking in the wind. Apparently hippogriffs were like horses, and the wind made them a bit wild. Just perfect. And today they were meant to begin grooming their steeds.

For once, Potter and Black were not late, and class began on time.

"Today, grooming," announced Professor Kettleburn. "If you've all done your homework, you'll know how to use the brushes and combs I've laid out. If not, _ask_. I'd prefer not to escort anyone to the hospital wing because you used a curry comb on feathers and pulled out a handful."

And so, they began. After bowing again, Lily, who had done her homework, began with a body brush and approached the rear end of the tightly tethered Red Riding Hood. The hippogriff turned to watch her work with an imperious eye.

Alice and Argent were getting along just fine, but Snow White refused to stand still for Greta, stamping her hooves and flicking her tail as though Greta were an annoying fly she could brush away. The giant Chocolate was standing still as a statue, but Mary was still only hovering nearby, a dandy brush clenched in both hands.

"Mr Potter!" came a low but stern voice. Professor Kettleburn was striding along the line of hippogriffs towards the golden one that was Potter's. Lily turned with the rest of the class to watch.

"Yes Professor?" Potter said innocently, stepping away from his hippogriff and into Lily's line of sight. Lily blinked. Potter had removed his school robes and his shirt. He was wearing only trousers and a dashing grin.

James Potter, quidditch captain and constant push up artist, was buff. Despite his thinner frame, his chest was tanned and toned, with six obvious abs and well defined biceps. Potter stretched his arms over his head, making his muscles tense and tighten, while he waited for Professor Kettleburn to reach him.

"Potter," the professor growled, "put your shirt back on!"

"But Professor," Potter said, "I do my best grooming without my shirt."

Sirius gave a loud bark of laughter from behind his black stallion. It kicked out viciously.

"No one wants to see that," whined Regina Davies.

"Oh I think some people appreciate it," Potter replied. He cast a quick glance at Lily, who immediately averted her gaze. Just because, _objectively_, Potter looked good without a shirt, didn't mean it had any effect on _her_.

"Besides, it'll take the poor house elves ages to get all the fur and feathers out of our robes," Potter added, his voice sympathetic. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you're just the champion for house elf rights, aren't you?" she muttered to herself.

"Your ego aside, Mr Potter," Professor Kettleburn said, "the male hippogriffs see your _preening _as a challenge."

Potter tossed a nervous glance over his shoulder. Indeed, Black's stallion and Remus' dappled grey were pawing at the ground and tossing their heads in Potter's direction.

"So if you want to _keep _all of the skin you're so intent on showing off," Professor Kettleburn finished, "I suggest you cover it up."

Lily and Greta shared a glance and a giggle. Potter ducked back out of sight, assumedly to reclothe himself. Lily, seeing Mary was still scared stiff of approaching her hippogriff, went to help Alice coax her closer.

.

.

.

* * *

**\- Remus -**

* * *

Tuesdays and Thursdays, the evenings the Gryffindor quidditch team had their practices, followed a routine. At seven, the common room, emptied of its noisiest members, settled into a quiet state of study. Remus enjoyed these times more than he let on to his friends. Without James, Sirius or the Prewett twins, most people were content to plough through homework undisturbed. The removal of three Catchlove siblings didn't hurt either.

However, on their return, the Princes of Hogwarts and their trusty Prewett sidekicks were louder and more boisterous than before, often entering by declaring a victory for Gryffindor in the next match, or the safety of the House cup due to all the points they would win. The next hour usually involved Fanged Frisbees, games of tag with stink pellets, and rock and roll music.

Tonight was a little different. The team entered, sombre and quiet, and gently dispersed to their usual seats around the room. James and Sirius joined Remus and Peter by the fire.

"How did it go?" Remus asked tentatively. Sirius glanced at James. James stood up again.

"I've got tutoring sessions." He strode up the stairs, presumably to get his books.

Professor McGonagall had curtly informed James between classes today that he had better reschedule the sessions he'd missed last night, as 'romantic trouble' wasn't an appropriate reason to cancel on his students.

"Bad practice?" Remus asked Sirius quietly. Sirius shrugged.

"It seemed fine to me. I may not be the best beater, but the Prewett twins are amazing. And the chasers looked good, even the reserves. But to hear James, we couldn't do anything right tonight." Sirius sighed. "The others were sick of it by the end of practice. Let's hope Evans gives him a snog soon, or we might lost the quidditch cup after all."

"If the quidditch cup is resting on that," Peter said grimly, "it's already lost."

James returned to the common room and all but grabbed Violet Brown for her tutoring session. They sat down around a low table in the corner and James thumped his Transfiguration book open. Brown glared at him. A ginger throw pillow stood up, stretched, and growled deeply at James. James took a swipe at the cat in annoyance, and it swiped back, hissing. James angled his wand at the cat, it arched it back, growled again, and slunk away, giving James a murderous glare the whole way.

Sirius sighed and kicked his feet up on the table. Remus returned to his Herbology essay, which was going poorly. He'd been unable to find a truly useful book on Giant Bird-Eating Gerberas anywhere, and was feeling betrayed by the library _and_ Professor Sprout for setting the topic.

An hour later, things were going no better for Remus, though they seemed to have improved for James. After Violet Brown had stormed off, and his next student Hattie Bell had shouted at James to pay attention, Violet's older sister, seventh year Scarlett Brown, had sauntered over for her session. Remus had no idea what James intended to teach a seventh year, until they'd bonded over a page in the textbook and started having what looked to be a good snog. Another one to add to the snog log, it seemed. And, by the looks of it, Brown was going to score fairly highly.

Remus rolled his eyes and averted his gaze. His eyes fell on Lily, who was watching James with a mixture of fascination and disgust. Her friend elbowed her and Lily blinked, scowled, and replied to her with a scathing comment. Remus sighed. James was not going about this the right way.

Sirius and Peter had set up a game of gobstones on the table where Remus was trying to study.

"So," Sirius said, following Remus' gaze, "it looks like Prongs is back in the game. Good thing, too. He hasn't made a decent snog log entry in a while."

Remus didn't reply. He was still busy trying to find something of use in his Herbology book.

"And, my stoic friend," Sirius continued, eyeing Remus keenly. "When will you be making an entry to the Marauders' Log of Snogs?"

Remus sighed. "I've told you Padfoot, I just don't see kissing as casually as you do-"

"Take that!" Sirius suddenly yelled, and Peter was sprayed by two well-placed gobstones, one in each eye.

Remus slammed shut his useless Herbology book.

"I'm going out," he announced, rifling through James' bag for the invisibility cloak – it was after curfew. Sirius waved a hand at Remus dismissively.

"Can you bring back some cake?" Peter asked, still trying to wipe stinksap out of his eyes.

Remus grabbed his bag and headed for somewhere he knew he would at least find some quiet.

.

.

When Remus opened the door to the Room of Requirement, he stifled a sigh. It was once again double its usual size, and Vance was sitting in one of the chairs by the fire. What Remus had really wanted was some time alone to vent his frustrations at his homework. Still, taking a deep breath, Remus crossed the room. Silence here would be far superior to the continual disturbances in the common room.

Vance turned as Remus approached. Her keen blue eyes focused on his face.

"What's wrong, Lupin?"

Remus paused. How was it that Vance, clearly neck deep in her own studies, tired, and here for solitude, was more attuned to Remus' mood than his own friends?

Remus sat in his usual seat and pulled over a footrest, plonking his feet on it and leaning his head back.

"Nothing interesting," he said. "Just the old familiar tale of a student who can't find a single useful book in the library."

"Hmmm," said Vance, thoughtful rather than dismissive. "Tea?" She poured him some without waiting for an answer. "I have milk today, too."

Vance finished making the tea and passed the cup to Remus, who gratefully accepted it.

"What subject is ailing you?" Vance asked. Remus took a sip of tea and sighed gratefully.

"Herbology," he admitted. "We have a choice of plants for a detailed essay, but I can't find a detailed description on any of them."

"Hmmm," said Vance again, frowning thoughtfully.

"Hmmm?" Remus repeated, watching her closely now.

"Well," Vance said hesitantly. Then, "Ginger newt?"

"Er, sure." Remus took a biscuit.

"I _might _be able to help you with your dilemma," Vance said slowly, eyes now on the fire, avoiding his gaze.

"I don't see how," Remus sighed, "unless you have a bookshelf of Herbology books hidden somewhere."

Vance turned to Remus and raised an eyebrow. Remus shook his head in amusement.

"Of course you do."

"Well, not personally," Vance amended. "And it would involve letting you in on a long-kept secret."

"Oh, now I'm really intrigued," Remus said, leaning forward and smiling charitably. Ravenclaws and their sense of mystery…

"Ah, but of course, its not that easy," Vance said, her almost-playful smile flickering at the corners of her mouth. "In order for me to betray this secret, I'll need something from you in return."

"I knew it," Remus said, smiling mischievously, "you're after my kidneys."

Vance snorted. "No, Lupin, I think a secret of your own will do."

Remus blinked as a hand tightened over his heart. Talk of his secrets always left him a bit out of breath. As usual, his darkest secret sprang first to mind, and the disgust it would cause if revealed.

"What do you want to know?" Remus hedged.

"Tell me more about your map."

"No," Remus said, too quickly. "I'm sorry," he added, "but I've already told you far more than I should have."

"More than you should have?" Vance said slowly, clearly turning this information over in her head. Then she moved on. "Well, no matter. Tell me about that cloak of invisibility we're both pretending I don't know you have."

Remus crossed his arms. Vance was too clever for her own good.

"No can do," Remus said firmly.

Vance nodded.

"I suspected as much. Probably belongs to Potter, I think, so it's not your secret to tell?"

"Why James?" Remus said in surprise.

"It's a genealogy thing," Vance said dismissively. "So, my final offer. Tell me the password for the tunnel to Honeydukes."

Remus couldn't help himself, he laughed. "_That's_ the big secret you want the answer to?"

Vance shrugged and grinned at herself. "What can I say? I have a sweet tooth."

"How do you even know where the tunnel is?" Remus said, then shook his head. "Never mind. The password is _Dissendium_. But don't tell anyone else." Remus raised a mock-serious eyebrow at her.

"Of course not," Vance said, pretending to be offended. "It's a well-kept secret after all. Just like mine."

Vance helped herself to more tea and a ginger newt.

"So, Lupin, now I let you in on a House secret."

"A House secret?" Remus said. Vance shot him a look, only half in jest, that said she didn't like being interrupted.

"Ravenclaw House," Vance continued. "We have long held the title of the cleverest house, a point of pride for all Ravenclaws. We maintain this title through careful selection of our future members by Sorting Hat, and through tireless hours of dedicated study and tireless perseverance. And also, a bit of… well not _cheating _exactly."

Remus raised his eyebrows at her.

"Ravenclaw has just as much loyalty as Hufflepuff, when it comes to upholding our honour. Each term, our prefects are responsible for collecting the library books that will be of _most benefit_ to the students in our house. Just the top 10% of them. That way, we ensure we have the edge on the rest of the school."

Remus wasn't sure whether to laugh or frown.

"Some tradition," he said, ambiguously.

"I understand you're conflicted," Vance said, nodding. "But for better or worse, I am a prefect, and complicit. Turn me in, if you must."

Remus laughed at the falsely contrite expression on her face. "I think I can let this one slide, Miss Vance," he told her, "_if _you acquire for me the book I need."

"I think that can be arranged," Vance said. "What topic are you doing for your essay?"

"Well, like everyone else I wanted to do the Venomous Tentacular, but I knew there wouldn't be any books on it left. So I was thinking the Giant Bird-eating Gerbera."

"It will have to be the Gerbera," Vance said, her tone business-like. "I like the girl who's doing the Tentacular, but the Gerbera girl ticks me off. I'll have the book for you by tomorrow."

"What, you're going to steal it off her?" Remus said, genuinely shocked. "I didn't mean-"

"I'm merely taking it back," Vance said, amused by his outrage. "It's not like Davies procured the book for herself, is it?"

Remus leaned back, thinking.

"I'll leave her with a book on Mandrakes, if it makes you feel better," Vance said. "She'll still have the means of writing a good essay."

Remus was mostly mollified by this. Vance seemed to consider the topic closed. She tucked her legs up under her and angled her body to face Remus. Her textbook, Ancient Runes this time, lay abandoned on the table.

"So, Lupin," she said, "what other subjects are you taking?"

Remus blinked. "Why?"

Vance chuckled. "Because if we're going to keep meeting like this, we should at least know a bit more about each other, don't you think?"

"And _that's _your 'getting to know you' question?" Remus said, amused.

"Its standard issue in Ravenclaw," Vance said, a little defensively. "Why, did you want to tell me about your favourite quidditch team instead?"

Remus smiled a bit. "No, its fine. I'm taking Herbology, Potions, Defence, Transfiguration and Charms. Oh, and Care of Magical Creatures."

Vance just stared at him. "That's… a higher than usual load but, if you don't mind my saying, an _unusual _combination of subjects. What are you planning to do after Hogwarts?"

Remus froze. He'd chosen subjects that gave him the best chance of supporting himself, knowing he would be unlikely to hold down a job for any length of time. Caring for animals or plants, making his own potions, even charming objects for others, were all temporary or free-lance gigs that might bring in some gold. But none of these would be his first choice. If he wasn't a werewolf, Remus might have been a teacher or even an auror. Of course, Remus could tell Vance none of this.

"I'd tell you, but I'd have to kill you," Remus said with a wry grin, playing for time. Inside he was scrambling for an answer that Vance would neither see straight through nor be disappointed by. While his friends knew the truth, no one else had paid much attention to the Princes' studious sidekick, his odd classes or his future ambitions.

"Ah, I've stumbled upon another secret," Vance said, playing the game. But her eyes were a bit too knowing for Remus' liking. He'd been right, it would be hard to put anything past Emmeline Vance.

"And perhaps we've had enough secrets for tonight," Remus said, trying to hide his discomfort.

"Well, perhaps you'll have the answer for me tomorrow night," Vance said. "When I give you the Herbology book," she added, seeing his lack of comprehension.

"Oh. Of course. No, wait." Remus sighed. "I've got patrol duty tomorrow night. Thursday?"

"Sure, Thursday." Vance gave him a slight smile.

"I'll meet you here, then?" Remus clarified.

Vance smiled, but it was a bit stiff.

"I practically live here, now, so why not?"

Remus hesitated. "I'll trade you," he said, his voice more serious now. "A secret for a secret. I'll give you my answer Thursday, if you tell me who you're hiding from in here."

Vance held Remus' eyes warily in her own for a moment. She seemed to be searching for something in his gaze. She pursed her lips, then seemed to come to a decision.

"Sounds like a fair trade," she announced, her tone much lighter than her expression. "For me at least. I think you might be disappointed by how common my answer is. Your secret sounds much more interesting. A secret to kill for, after all."

Remus, more intrigued than ever by this contradictory behaviour, tried to return her smile.

"Well then, until we meet again, Miss Vance."

"Indeed, Mr Lupin."

They exchanged a last smile. Remus rose and left Emmeline Vance to her solitude. Hopefully he'd be able to finish his essay Thursday night. And maybe learn a bit more about Vance and her secrets.


	9. Wednesday Week 2

**Wednesday April 27**

**\- Lily -**

Transfiguration had gone better this morning. They were working on the eyes now. Lily had spent most of the lesson changing the colour of the irises, which kept Professor McGonagall off her back, but she'd had less success with changing the shape of the eyes. There were just so many muscles and complex moving parts to an eye that Lily found it hard to transfigure one without damaging it. Thankfully they were still practicing on model heads. Lily shuddered at the damage she could cause Alice if they were working on each other. Though maybe she could get Potter to volunteer as a test subject.

Now Lily and Alice were holed up in the library again, trying to find a book that might make the task easier. Greta and Mary had joined them. While Greta and Mary didn't take Transfiguration, they had some Muggle Studies homework to finish.

There was once again a pile of books in the middle of their large rectangular table. Lily felt sure that by the end of next year they would have read enough books to build a small castle out of.

Lily threw back _Tales of Transfiguration: An Animagi's Adventure _in frustration.

"Well if anyone wants to know how to turn themselves into a toad," Lily said, gesturing at the book, "just read Amphibious Arthur."

"Sounds interesting," said a male voice. Lily shut her eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to keep her temper.

"Potter," she said as he strolled over. "We're studying. Leave us alone."

Instead, Potter sat down in the chair opposite Lily. He glanced at the books on the table.

"Really, if you need help with Transfiguration, Red, I'm happy to help."

"I don't need _your _brand of help," Lily snapped back. "I'm serious, Potter, last time you 'studied' with us, I didn't make a single note."

"Yes you did," Potter said, leaning back in his chair so it rocked on two legs, arms linked behind his head. "I saw you do it. And your nose crinkled up so ador-"

Lily found herself on her feet. Her wand had appeared in her hand. Potter let his chair fall back to the floor with a thump.

"Potter, I mean it," Lily growled. "You've been forcing your way into every corner of my life, and I'm sick of it. _Leave_."

Potter hesitated, eying Lily's wand warily.

"Calm down, Evvy- Evans," he corrected, seeing her eyes flash. "Look, what if I just sit here, _silently_, and if you need to ask a question, I can-"

Potter stopped abruptly. Leeks had just sprouted out of his ears. Greta let out a loud whoop of laughter, Mary giggled, and Alice hid a smile behind her hand. Lily glanced at her wand. She hadn't consciously used a non-verbal spell, but she wasn't displeased with the results.

"I get it," Greta said, slapping the table, "_Leek _me alone."

Potter swallowed and reached up to touch his leeks. He looked ridiculous. Lily grinned, then chuckled.

"Not a bad attempt," Potter said casually, his leeks quivering as he turned to face Lily. "But personally I would have gone for something with a bit more punch."

"Oh would you?" Lily said archly, her grin vanishing.

"Yeah, you want to really convey to your target that you mean business," Potter informed her.

Lily narrowed her eyes. "Do you have any _suggestions_?"

Potter, distracted as Lily had hoped, opened his mouth to answer. Instead smoke poured out of it. He gagged. Lily twirled her wand, satisfied with her, this time, intentional spell.

"What's the matter, Potter?" she asked sweetly. "Pepper on your tongue?"

"Really, Lily, the Pepper Breath Hex?" Alice said, disapprovingly.

"Nope, she's right Alice," Greta said, "Potter was asking for it. Literally."

Potter, for once, didn't say anything. Smoke was still streaming out of his mouth, his eyes were watering, and he was having a mild choking fit.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Madam Pince, stalking over to their table.

Potter tried and failed to choke out an answer. Madam Pince peered at him closely through narrowed eyed. She turned her sharp gaze on Lily, who was still on her feet with her wand out. Lily hastily lowered the wand.

"Miss Evans, have you been casting curses in my library?" Madam Pince snapped.

"Er-" said Lily. Potter shot her as smug a look as he was able, while smoking at the mouth.

"Out!" screeched the librarian. "I won't have you turning any of the _books _into vegetables!"

"But!" Potter managed to choke out. "What about-?"

Madam Pince turned her eyes to him. "_You_?" she finished nastily. "If I've ever seen you in this library to simply collect a book, and not cause as much trouble as humanly possible, I'll eat _Hogwarts, A History_. I'm here to protect the _books_, boy, not foolish little children."

And with that she swept away. Halfway to the front counter, she turned and shot Lily a stern look over her shoulder. Scowling deeply, Lily grabbed her bag and stormed out of the library. If this kept up, Potter would make her fail all of her exams.

.

.

**\- Andy -**

Andy had been a bit distracted this week. She was furious with her father over his letter, and kept thinking of new ways to get revenge, most of which she would never be able to pull off. She was also unsettled by Ted Tonks who, true to his word, had left her alone. But the few glimpses of him she'd had, he'd seemed a bit glum. Not that she cared.

Andy was just repeating this circle of thoughts on the way to her Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, when she bumped into Tonks. Literally.

"Oh, sorry Black," he said, with a small apologetic smile. As if he'd never interfered in her life. Andy scowled.

"Watch where you're going, Tonks."

"Right you are, milady," Tonks said, giving her a chivalrous bow, and looking up at her with a cheeky grin. Andy blinked. This boy was so unusual. And then he was gone, disappearing through a door into his own classroom. Andy watched the door for a moment, then headed into Professor Whitby's room.

Andy sat by the windows, neither at the front or the back of the room. The front, obviously, was for academic nerds like Derrick and Pucey. The back was for immature idiots like Wilkes and Rosier. Andy, preferring to go unlabelled, just liked the view out of the windows. It was better than the back of Derrick's head or Whitby's crinkled face. On the opposite side of the room but in the same row sat Anya Avery, probably for the same reason.

Professor Whitby began the class as usual, with the register.

"Here, _again_," Andy drawled when he got to her name. This got her the usual glare, but nothing more. Professor Whitby didn't even bother calling Avery's name – she always refused to answer and he'd given up by now.

And then the lesson began: yet another long lecture on dark magical creatures and how to avoid them. With a deep audible sigh, Andy leaned back on her chair legs and stared out the window. There were some long wispy clouds out there today. One looked like a dragon. Andy frowned at it thoughtfully. It wasn't an overly complicated shape, but effective. Committing it to memory, Andy took out her wand and faced her desk. It wasn't as large a surface as she would have liked, but it would do.

The carving took shape slowly, starting with the eyes in the top left-hand corner of the desk. Andy outlined a snout and horns, then moved back across a sleek body, down to a spiny tail. She was just adding some regal outstretched wings when Donna Zabini's hand shot into the air. Professor Whitby ignored her, but it dragged Andy's attention back to the classroom.

In the back row and to Andy's left, Rosier was watching her work with interest. Behind her, Wilkes' breathing had increased in volume as he'd watched her handle her wand. Andy scowled. And Zabini, stupid tattling little prefect, was shooting glares at Andy as she waved her hand in the air. Andy rolled her eyes. Not that she cared what Professor Whitby would do, but it was a good excuse to threaten Zabini properly and put her back in her place.

Andy riffled in her bag for a spare piece of parchment on which to scrawl a suitable threat. Instead her hand met a thicker more rigid page, which Andy knew she hadn't put in there. Frowning, Andy pulled it out.

It was a star chart. Intricately detailed, each dot labelled in minute precise handwriting. The work of a whole year of Astronomy Club sessions. Connected in gold ink where the stars that made up the constellation Andromeda. Andy stared at the page. It was one of the most beautiful gifts Andy had ever been given. In the white space beneath the hundreds of stars were the words 'I'm sorry.'

Andy swallowed. Stupid Tonks. Fine, he was sorry. She should just tear up the page, or burn it, or-

In the while space beneath 'I'm sorry' Andy noticed a slight shimmer to the page. Grabbing her wand she muttered, "Aparecium." And, Tonks being an unimaginative Hufflepuff, the hidden message appeared immediately. Andy shook her head. As if that would have stopped a single spying Slytherin, let alone Bel-

Andy blinked. The words appeared one by one. They read,

'You are as beautiful and distant as your starry namesake. I'll leave you to shine in peace.'

Andy blinked again. This wasn't how Blacks or Slytherins or even Marauders spoke to each other. It certainly wasn't like anything anyone had ever written to _her_. It just wasn't… done. Said. Penned. Andy realised that her cheeks were hot. Was she… blushing?

In a panic, Andy tore off the bottom of the page, lest anyone see her flushed cheeks and lean over to read it. Then, furious at the emotions Tonks had caused in her, Andy jabbed the strip of parchment and said,

"_Incendio_." It flamed briefly, curled and fell into dust.

Professor Whitby faltered to a stop in his lecture. "Black?" he demanded. "What is the meaning of this?"

"There was a bug on my desk," Andy drawled back, sweeping the ash to the floor with the back of her hand.

"Miss Zabini?" Professor Whitby said, finally deigning to notice her hand. "Can you shed any light on this?"

Andy, not in the mood for more banter with either Whitby or Zabini, pointed her wand at the prefect and muttered, "_Langlock_."

Zabini went to answer, only to find her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth. A burbling noise came out. Professor Whitby blinked at her. Zabini tried again, with the same result. She cast an angry look at Andy, but couldn't do much else.

"Are you alright, Miss Zabini?" Professor Whitby said, looking a bit alarmed now. Zabini clutched her throat, eyes widening. It was probably a rather unique experience, Andy mused.

"I think you should go to the hospital wing immediately," Whitby said. "Higgs, you can escort her."

With a scathing look at Andy, Zabini allowed Higgs to lead her from the room.

The professor took a breath, cleared his throat and returned to his notes. Andy gave the star chart a final look, knew she should burn it too, but she hesitated. She could tear it into strips, transfigure it or vanish it, but instead she stuffed it back into her bag. She'd deal with it later. It was just inconvenient to destroy it now, she told herself.

Andy returned to her dragon, though she was slightly distracted as she finished the wings and added some stars behind his head.

By the time class finally finished, Andy was quite satisfied with the dragon etched into the top of her desk. She surveyed it, trying to decide whether it was worth detention to leave without vanishing it.

"Is Black still in there?" came Zabini's mocking voice from outside the door. Half the class had already filed out. With a sigh, Andy vanished the dragon with a wave of her wand and left the room. Better to face Zabini out in the corridor than trapped by the windows. She should have used the horn-tongue hex. It was a bit of a giveaway, but it would have taken Madam Pomfrey longer to cure.

"Black!" Zabini cried in mock-delight as Andy entered the corridor. Most of the fifth year Slytherins had hung back to watch. "We're all dying to hear what your secret admirer has given you now!"

It figured, Andy sighed silently, that Zabini, who'd been so intent on getting Andy into trouble, had seen the whole event with the star chart, even if she was too far away to read the words.

Andy crossed her arms and put on her look of deepest contempt.

"Your own love life must be pretty sad, Zabini, if you think my Astronomy homework is romantic."

Andy pulled out the star chart and thrust it under Zabini's nose. Zabini went to grab it but Andy pulled it out of reach. The last thing she wanted was Zabini mutilating it.

"And what's that bit torn off the bottom?" Zabini said, smiling maliciously. "Couldn't get your signature right? Or is it a _love note _from everyone's favourite muggleborn. Is that why you were _blushing_?" Zabini cackled cruelly.

"Yeah, bet Bellatrix would love to hear about _that_," Higgs added from just behind Zabini.

Andy levelled her wand at the two of them. The laughter stopped abruptly.

"So its _true_?" Rosier snarled, turning his own wand on Andy. "You're a blood traitor?"

Andy eyed his wand with disdain. "Put it away Rosier, before I hurt you with it."

"I won't take orders from someone who associates with mudbloods!" Rosier snapped back, though his wand shook in his hand. Andy rolled her eyes. She'd had enough.

"I am a member of the noble House of Black," she declared, looking down her nose at them all. "If I've had unwanted attention from a mudblood, its only because I have yet to track down this cowardly anonymous admirer, and curse him until he can't stand upright. And, you will find, I do not need _anyone's _help in this matter. So stay out of my way unless you want to catch the wrong end of my wand as well."

The crowd shuffled nervously and a few backed away from her.

"And as for _you_," she growled, turning on Rosier, whose sneer and wand tip had dropped a bit, "how _dare _you insinuate that _I _am _involved _with a mudblood? Especially when _you _sneak off behind the greenhouses with Melanie Edgecomb!"

A collective gasp ran through the crowd. Andy swept away, leaving her cousin Rosier to his denials. It was either Wilkes or Rosier she'd seen, but the truth hardly mattered once the rumour was out there.

No, Andy thought as she headed for lunch, her biggest problem was that this would indeed get back to Bellatrix now. What Andy needed was a pre-emptive strike, something to hit back at her sister with when the confrontation came. Andy ground her teeth. Something like a note so secret Bellatrix had created an entire room to receive it. Andy would have to steal that note, after all.

.

.

**\- Remus -**

Remus, Sirius and Peter were, strangely, in their dorm before curfew. James was still up at the hospital wing, being de-leeked and un-smoked. Remus had heard about James' incident with Lily in the library, and thought his mate would need some cheering up. Sirius had decided that the best way to do that would be to get Snape expelled. So the three Marauders were sitting around the Map, trying to locate Snape, hopefully in a compromising location.

Sirius groaned. "No, look, he's in the Slytherin common room. What a waste of a good evening."

"We could lure him out," Peter suggested, though he seemed a bit worried by the idea. Whenever bait was needed for a prank or hex, Peter was usually it.

"Nah, we want Snivellus, not the whole of Slytherin House." Sirius sighed heavily. "Maybe we should throw a party to cheer him up."

"Cheer who up?" James opened the door and stood leaning casually against the doorway. He was leek free, but still smoking a bit at the corners of his mouth.

"Couldn't Madam Pomfrey fix the Pepper Breath?" Remus asked, concerned.

"I'm sure she could have," James said, strolling into the room. "But I didn't tell her about it. 'Kept my mouth shut' you could say." James grinned at his own joke.

"But, isn't your tongue on fire?" Peter asked, swallowing. Remus also remembered the time Mulciber had hit Peter with the same hex.

"It was at first," James said, sounding completely unconcerned. "But the sting has worn off now. And look at this." James let out a long slow breath, and smoke curled out, forming a long spiral. "How cool is that?"

"Pretty mad," Sirius agreed, raising his hand for a high five. James hit it hard, making a satisfying slap.

"You look like a dragon," Peter said, all but bouncing up and down.

"And you're sure their aren't any long-term effects of leaving the hex on?" Remus said, frowning.

James shrugged. "Meh. Olivia Wood thought it was cool, and you know how hard she is to impress. Signed her up for tutoring. Is that the sort of long-term effect you meant?" James grinned at Remus.

"Well, if your head explodes, don't say I didn't warn you," Remus said, grabbing his cloak.

"Explodes?" James said, looking less unconcerned.

"From the smoke build up, I guess," Sirius said, looking at James like a scientist with an experiment. "Could be cool."

"For who?" James demanded. Remus left them to it. He had prefect patrol duty.

.

Remus was a bit apprehensive about meeting Lily for duty. They hadn't spoken since Monday, which wasn't unusual, but they hadn't exactly left things on a positive note. Remus had been part of James and Sirius' attempt to get Snape expelled, and while he knew Lily and Snape weren't exactly _friends _anymore, he also saw through her declarations that they were now enemies.

Lily was waiting for Remus just outside the portrait hole. Curfew had just begun, so as prefects they were charged with patrolling the corridors to catch any students out of bounds. Lily gave Remus a sort of apologetic smile as he approached.

"Is Potter okay?" Lily said. Remus was sure the question was more to gauge Remus' mood on the topic, than out of any real concern for James. He put her at ease.

"Okay? He's enjoying his new resemblance to a dragon, minus the leeks of course."

"Oh," Lily said, sounding more disappointed than relieved. They headed down the corridor, following their usual fortnightly path. Remus and Lily had been patrolling together every second Wednesday since they'd been made prefects last year.

"So, how were your holidays?" Remus said as they walked. Lily occasionally revealed something that made Remus suspect things weren't wonderful at home, but he tried not to pry.

Lily sighed heavily.

"Not great," she admitted. "There were minor improvements over Christmas, but I don't think we'll be getting a high like that again."

Remus bit his tongue to keep from asking more. Vague comments like this were as close as Lily came to opening up.

"I'm sorry," Remus said instead. "If you ever need to talk-"

"Same for you," Lily said, smiling at him. "How are _you_ going? It wasn't that long ago that your other grandmother died, was it?"

Remus' gut twisted. 'Other grandmother' was a polite term. Remus had had several grandmothers die in his time at Hogwarts – it was his fallback excuse when he'd forgotten to invent a new reason for monthly his absence from his dorm. If Lily suspected anything, she didn't let it show.

The concern in her words was what stabbed at Remus. Lily Evans, despite her temper and her stubborn streak, was one of the kindest people Remus knew. She was determined to see the good in everyone, from Severus Snape to Peter Pettigrew. It was just a shame she couldn't see below the surface of James' arrogance.

"Well, you know, plodding along," Remus said, his answer as vague as hers.

They continued in silence, their topics of conversation temporarily exhausted. Remus wasn't sure which was sadder – that he knew Lily confided in him more than her girlfriends, or that this short exchange was what James envied about Remus and Lily's time together. Though, Remus supposed, a whole minute of civil conversation was more than James had had with Lily Evans since third year.

.

.

**\- Sirius -**

The Marauders still hadn't left the dorm, and Sirius was starting to feel this was a bad precedent to set. They had a common room full of subjects, just waiting to entertain them and be entertained in return. Peter was scrounging around under his bed, looking for a Defence essay he'd misplaced. James was making faces in the mirror, trying to work out how to make the best smoke shapes with his pepper breath.

Sirius was lying on his stomach on his bed, perusing the Map, vaguely scanning for hot chicks. There was something about knowing Susan Summerby was lying on or in her bed that was arousing all by itself.

"Oops," Sirius said, seeing Jasmine Applebee's dot waiting near the kitchens. "I knew I forgot something."

Then his eyes fell on something else and Sirius froze.

"Prongs!" he called, his voice rising in excitement. "Come and see this."

James joined him a moment later. Peter scurried over.

"It's Snape," Sirius said gleefully, pointing. "And Avery, and Mulciber."

"Where is that?" Peter said, squinting at the Map.

"Third floor," James said, frowning. "In the-"

"Trophy room," Sirius finished, as he realised. "What would they be doing in _there_?"

"I dunno, Padfoot," James said, straightening and grinning. "But let's find out, shall we?"

James grabbed his bag and pulled the invisibility cloak out of it.

"Peter, you get the doors," Sirius instructed as James threw the cloak over both of them.

"Why do I get left behind?" Peter whined.

"Because you're a whiner," Sirius snapped back, irritated by Peter's tone.

"And the cloak barely covers two of us anymore," James said more reasonably. "Even in the dark."

"Fine," Peter muttered, opening the dormitory door and heading down to open the portrait hole for them.

Sirius and James shuffled awkwardly down the stairs, trying not to slip or shove each other over. James had his hand around Sirius' waist which, while it kept them from stumbling, Sirius didn't really appreciate. The things a Marauder put up with for the sake of vengeance.

The common room was full and noisy which was lucky, as Sirius swore loudly when he stubbed his toe on a couch. Finally they were out in the deserted corridor.

"Hurry up," Sirius said as they headed for the stairs.

"You're making too much noise," James insisted.

"So what? Remus and Evans are on patrol. We're sweet."

"If you think Evans won't put us in detention," James began but Sirius shushed him.

There was an odd scraping noise coming from the floor beneath them. Sirius and James exchanged looks underneath the cloak, and hurried for the staircase. Moments later they were outside the trophy room door. They could hear voices from inside it, but not make out the words.

Sirius attempted to push open the door silently, but it squeaked on its hinges.

"Who's there?" came Snape's voice, a bit higher than usual.

"Enter at your own risk," drawled Artemis Avery. "Mason, get out your wand, idiot," he hissed audibly.

"There's three of them," Sirius whispered to James. "Should we-?"

"I'm not scared of a trio of Slytherins," James whispered back.

"And if we use the cloak," Sirius added.

"We're not using the cloak," James said firmly. "We've kept it secret for six years, I'm not spoiling that now."

"Fine," Sirius said, shrugging out of the cloak. James rolled it into a rough ball and shoved it in his pocket.

"So, you take Avery and I'll take Snape," James said, as footsteps indicated at least one Slytherin was coming for the door. "Let's see if I can't make him tell us what he's up to."

"What about Mulciber?" Sirius said, edging out of the line of sight of the door. James put a finger to his lips. A moment later, Mulciber pulled the door open, peering out into the corridor.

"_Stupefy_," James said leisurely, and the Slytherin keeled over. James and Sirius exchanged appreciative grins.

Then they leapt through the open door, wands out and ready. To find an empty trophy room. Sirius swore.

"They got away."

"They moved this box," James said, striding over to a storage crate that had been hauled away from the wall. "They've tried to pry it open. What could they be looking for in _here_?"

"Wait, listen," Sirius said. His nose twitched and his eyes widened. With a grin, Sirius pointed to the cupboard at the end of the room. James followed Sirius' finger, nodding his own understanding.

"Well, let's find out," Sirius, play acting for the benefit of any Slytherins listening in. "You pry off the lid, I'll keep watch."

James grunted in a realistic mimicry of effort. "It's shut too tight."

"Use your wand, you idiot," Sirius said, raising his eyebrows at James in anticipation as they neared the door of the cupboard. James replied with a nod, raising his wand.

Sirius wrenched the door open, hiding himself and James behind it. Avery and Snape burst out of the cupboard, wands raised. Sirius waited for them to stride fully into the open before saying lazily, "_Stupefy_."

James did the same, and the two Slytherins keeled over. Sirius and James exchanged a whoop and a hard high five.

"What should we do with them?" James said, rolling Snape over.

"We lock two in the cupboard and have a nice friendly chat with Snape," Sirius said, grinning evilly. "We want to know why they're sneaking around in here, right?"

"Oh, I do enjoy our little chats with Snivellus," James said, rubbing his hands together.

Sirius levitated Avery back into the cupboard, unconcerned by the way his lolling head hit the door, the doorframe, the wall and floor as they went. He'd just gotten Avery settled when James dragged the heavy Mulciber in and dropped him on top of Avery. They both turned back to Snape, when there was a noise outside the trophy room door.

"No, I'm sure I heard something, Remus." James gave Sirius a horrified glance. Evans would never forgive him for stunning people and shoving them in a cupboard, even Slytherins. And Snape, to make matters worse. Sirius aimed his wand at Snape and muttered, "_Waddi Wassi_," praying this might work. They had only seconds to spare before Evans walked in.

Snape skidded across the room and landed hard against he far wall of the cupboard, finishing the human pyramid of Slytherins. James shoved the cupboard door shut and locked it with his wand. Just in time too, as in walked Lily Evans, with Remus trailing behind her.

"Potter," Evans said, her eyes narrowing as they landed on James. "And Black. Why am I not surprised."

She glanced at Remus, who shrugged. He was looking between Sirius and James curiously.

"Would you like to tell me why you're out after curfew?" Evans said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Why, what are you going to do about it?" Sirius shot back. He was sick of James rolling over for Evans. He wasn't going to stand here and be bossed about by a fellow sixth year.

"Do?" Evans said, her narrowed eyes darting to Sirius. "What I'm going to _do _Black, is give you both detention."

"What?" Sirius said indignantly. "Moony, come on, can't you stop her?"

Remus shrugged again. "Even if I could, I wouldn't. We're prefects, Padfoot, and we're on duty. You should know better than to be caught out after curfew."

Remus put a tiny emphasis on the word 'caught', and Sirius, disgustedly, knew Remus was right about that at least.

"Detention _and _points lost," Evans said. Sirius got the impression she was enjoying herself. Traitorous Gryffindor. "_Unless_ you've got a good reason to stop me?"

Sirius glowered back. If he was going down, he was taking Snape with him. "Well, _actually," _Sirius began, but James stepped on his foot, hard. Evans saw the gesture and scowled more deeply.

"I wonder if it has anything to do with _this_," Evans said, walking over to the partially opened crate.

"Careful, Evans," James said, concern clear in his voice. "We don't know what's in there."

Evans threw a disbelieving look over her shoulder. "Oh _don't _you?"

She pointed her wand at the crate. There was a grating noise and the lid peeled away. Evans peered inside. Beside Sirius, James fidgeted. Sirius rolled his eyes. If Evans was going to be a stuck up spoil sport, he didn't care what the crate's contents might do to her.

"Huh," said Evans, straightening up. Remus went to peer inside too. He turned back to Sirius and James, raising his eyebrows.

"What's in there?" James said.

"Trophies," Remus said. "Dusty old trophies."

"But what would they want with-" Sirius cut off abruptly at James' meaningful glare.

"What would _who _want with trophies?" Evans said, advancing on them once again.

"Look, Red," James began, but Sirius was done with it all.

"Evans, if you're going to punish us, get it over with. Personally, I'd like to get out of your presence, if you're going to be such a tattle tale."

Evans blinked at him, then her hands returned to her hips.

"I don't make the rules _Black_, any more than you're forced to break them. A detention a piece, and five points off Gryffindor for your cheek, Black. Get out of my sight."

Her tone made Sirius want to hex her more badly than ever, but James grabbed his arm and marched him to the door.

"You are a prize idiot," James said once they were out of earshot.

"_Me_?" Sirius growled. "Its your little miss girlfriend that's the idiot-"

"She's a prefect," James snapped back. "Would you expect Bones or Vance or Edgecomb to let you off the hook?"

"No, but they're all stuck up snobs who-"

"And do you think Longbottom or Patil would just turn a blind eye on something like this?"

Sirius hesitated.

"You're only mad at Evans because you know she's actually alright and doesn't really care what we do. It's just that she got made prefect and now she feels like she _has _to uphold the rules."

Sirius gaped at James.

"You're doing it again."

"What?" James said, annoyed.

"Psychoanalysing Evans."

"Doing _what_?"

"How'd you know all that stuff you just said if she didn't tell you?"

"I use my _eyes_," James said, rolling his own.

"And she thinks you don't pay any real attention to her," Sirius said, shaking his head. A few steps later, he added,

"At least we got the Slytherins good. Still don't know what they were up to, though. What does Snape want with a crate of old trophies?"

Sirius turned to James but found he'd stopped in the middle of the corridor.

"Brain wave?" Sirius asked hopefully. James' mouth was twisted in a somewhat reluctant frown.

"Should we really just leave them there overnight? What if Avery can't breathe? You know how heavy Mulciber is."

"Nah, the stunning spell wears off after a while," Sirius assured him. "They'll be right in an hour or two."

"Ah, alright then," James said, striding to catch up with Sirius.

At least, Sirius thought he might have read that somewhere. Probably. Ah well, they were only Slytherins.

.

.

**\- Remus -**

Remus, who'd found the whole event baffling, was in for another surprise that evening. Lily, grumpy at the turn of events, was stalking down corridors twice as quickly as usual. Remus was hurrying to catch up, when a flash of something silver caught his eye. He turned quickly on the spot, and caught a glimpse of a girl slipping down the staircase to the third floor corridor – where the trophy room was.

"Lily," Remus whispered hurriedly, gesturing. Lily doubled back at once.

"If its Potter again…" she growled. Lily and Remus ran lightly down the steps and paused at the door to the trophy room. Peering inside, they saw none other than fifth year Slytherin Anya Avery.

Lily, fearless as usual, strode into the room, hand on the wand in her pocket, just in case.

"Avery," she snapped, causing the girl to turn. Avery was tall for a fifth year, with a sheet of blonde hair so silver it was almost white. He had a pointed and slightly upturned nose, small eyes, but an otherwise beautiful face. As usual, she wore a look of cold contempt. She looked Lily over with a dismissive wave of her eyes, did the same to Remus, before turning back to Lily, who usually led the pair's patrolling efforts.

"Avery," Lily said again, advancing into the room. "You're out after curfew."

Still Avery said nothing. Her icy silence was more intimidating than a witty comeback. Remus saw Lily shift uncomfortably on her feet.

"You know the rules," Lily said, her voice a little less firm. "If you're caught out of bounds, you'll get a detention."

Avery merely raised one eyebrow at Lily, as though daring her do it.

"I'll have to tell Slughorn about this too," Lily said.

Avery's eyes wandered to the door, clearly bored and impatient.

"Fine," Lily snapped, "Detention it is. You need to go back to your common room, Avery."

Avery titled her head to one side, meeting Lily's gaze for the first time, her grey eyes steely. For a moment Remus thought the tall Slytherin would refuse, or attempt to curse them. Instead, she held Lily's gaze and gave a slow dangerous smile. Remus saw Lily's spine straighten and her hand close on the handle of her wand in her pocket.

The smile turned into a sneer. Avery titled her chin up at Lily, then strode from the room. As she reached Lily she paused and murmured,

"You're pretty brave… for a muggle. Typical Gryffindor. More courage than sense. The castle can be a dangerous place at night."

Then Avery strolled out of the room and down the hall. Remus breathed a sigh of relief. He'd been sure it would devolve into a duel. There were just certain Slytherins you didn't want to run into in a dark trophy room alone.

"Well," said Lily, turning to Remus once Avery was gone. She was a little breathless. "_This _has certainly been an interesting evening."

"Should we… turn in early?" Remus suggested. Lily did look a bit flustered, but that could be her lingering anger at James.

"No, Remus, we have our duty to fulfil. Onward."

With a chuckle, Remus followed Lily out into the corridor and up the flight of stairs at the end. Sometimes, he could see exactly what James meant when he talked about Lily's determination.


	10. Thursday Week 2

Author's Note: Thank you to the Guest Reviewer for your review, I really appreciate your constructive feedback. You've raised some really good points, so I'd like to take a moment to reply to your review:

"Lily is often seen as the kind soul who only stands up when necessary. James on the other hand is a bully but extremely loyal. You could try to capture the same a bit better."

Some of my choices around these things were intentional, but some were not, and I appreciate you pointing them out to me :)

Firstly, I can totally understand where you're coming from and I think a lot of James and Lily fics do portray them that way (Lily as the kind soul who only stands up when necessary, and James as a bully but loyal). I probably would have done something quite similar for a fifth year fic, or even earlier in sixth year.

For me it came down to the fact that in a few months James is made head boy. As much as the teachers might miss some of his bullying antics, I can't imagine them missing everything. And a bully just wouldn't be made head boy. This is also why I made him a tutor this year - with the upside for him of kissing girls sometimes during tutoring sessions. And all of his students being female. I think he's grown since fifth year, cut down his bullying to just the Slytherins, and 'deflated his head' - a bit. He still has no idea how to win over Lily though, especially since her opinion of James hasn't changed yet despite his changed behaviour.

I also got a bit tired of my version of Lily when I wrote her as someone who didn't have a plan and just put up with James until he annoyed her too much. I figured after nearly three years of putting up with Potter, she might be sick of it enough to go a bit on the offensive.

However, when I thought about your comments, I had to agree that the story is lacking examples of Lily's kindness and James' loyalty. This is something I will keep in mind as I continue to write (but I've already written up to week 4, so apart from slotting the occasional thing in, it won't be hugely obvious immediately).

Again, thank you for your feedback. I'll post a couple of hours early again, as thanks.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Thursday April 28**

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

Lily yawned widely as she entered the Great Hall for breakfast. She'd lain awake last night, wondering what Potter, Black _and _Avery might have wanted in the trophy room last night. The more she thought about it, the more she felt certain it wasn't a bunch of rusty trophies.

"Morning, Lily," Alice said, as Lily sat down opposite her.

"You look tired," Greta said, by way of greeting.

"Thanks," Lily said drily, grabbing some cornflakes. "Potter kept me up last night."

Greta snorted her orange juice. "_What_?"

Lily turned a scathing look on her. She decided not to mention that she'd been tossing and turning while Potter circled around her mind – Greta would have a _field day_ with that.

"He and Black were out after curfew, in the _trophy room_ of all places."

"The trophy room?" Greta said, drying her nose with a napkin. "What would they want in there?"

Lily shrugged. "No idea. But later, Anya Avery, you know the chilly Slytherin fifth year, was in there, too."

"Well, they must be after something," Greta said, returning to her bacon.

"But what could it be?" Alice said, her face thoughtful.

"If Avery is involved, nothing good," Lily said firmly.

"Maybe Black and Potter are trying to keep her from getting it?" Mary said.

"As much as I think the Princes are okay, _sometimes_," Greta amended, seeing Lily's face, "I wouldn't go casting them as the heroes just yet. I've got brothers, I know how the male mind works."

"Then maybe you could tell me how to get Potter to leave me alone?" Lily said, finally getting started on her soggy cereal.

"Date him," Greta said with a shrug. Lily glowered.

"What?" Greta said. "There's a fifty percent chance that this is all about the chase. One cup of coffee could solve all your problems."

"_Or _make him think he really has a chance," Alice said severely.

"If I was as sick of James as Lily is, I'd take the risk," Greta said.

"Yeah, except that Lily has more moral fibre than that, right Lily?" Alice said, turning to her.

"More like, if I date him and he's encouraged by it, he'll be ten times worse when I try to shake him off afterwards. Those are not odds I'd like to gamble, thank you very much."

The bell rang for class.

"Everyone got all their fingers?" Greta said, glancing around at her friends' hands. "Good. We'll do another count after Creatures."

Lily chuckled but Mary went pale.

"It's alright," Alice said, putting an arm around Mary's shoulder as they left the Great Hall. "Chocolate is really a nice hippogriff."

"Yeah, not like princess Snow White," Greta said, tossing her plait over her shoulder. "I swear she stood on my foot on purpose last lesson. I've still got the bruise."

.

As they slipped through the front doors, Lily stopped. Tucked into a corner of the steps was Mara Abbott of Hufflepuff, one of Lily's tutoring students. And she was sobbing like her heart was broken.

"Mara?" Lily said, sitting down beside her. "Are you okay?"

Mara looked up at Lily with huge wet eyes. "Lily?" Mara sniffed and glanced at the other sixth years. "Yeah, I'm just being an idiot, that's all," Mara said shakily, waving her handkerchief dismissively. "I'm just a slow learner, that's all."

"If it's schoolwork, I'm sure I can help," Lily began, but Mara shook her head and took a deep breath.

"No, no. It's… Man, I feel so stupid even saying it. It's Sirius Black. I told myself I was done with him, and I _knew _he'd been seeing other Hufflepuffs. But he said he missed _me _and he'd been thinking about _me_. And I just, I dunno, I thought this time would be different. I'm such an idiot."

"No," Greta said, bending down to meet Mara's gaze. "Black is the idiot, not you. He just kind of… hoodwinks girls. It's like a super power."

Mara sniffed and smiled weakly.

"Yeah, well, I should get to class. If I can get my eyes to stop being so huge and red," she sighed.

"Here," Alice said, stepping forward with a smile. "If you'll allow me?"

Mara nodded and with a non-verbal spell Alice returned Mara's eyes and cheeks to normal. Mara gave her another weak smile.

"Thanks." Then she ducked her head and slipped inside, clearly embarrassed.

Greta led the girls down the stairs.

"I mean, it might not be _entirely _her fault, Black charms girls like he's a snake charmer, but you'd think some of the Hufflepuffs would learn eventually," Greta said as they crossed the sunny grounds.

"Be nice," Alice said. "Black's a handsome popular silver-tongued jock. Not many girls are going to resist him that easily."

Greta shrugged. "It takes practice I guess."

"I think its probably harder if he's actually turned his full charm on you," Mary said, eying Greta with something close to dislike.

Greta glowered back but Lily interrupted the potential fight.

"Hey," Lily said, pointing, "Where are the hippogriffs?"

The other three turned their heads to look. The main paddock was empty.

.

When they arrived at the paddock, they joined half a dozen Hufflepuffs, who looked just as dumbfounded as they felt.

"Where are the hippogriffs?" Jay Finch said, gazing at the empty paddock in front of him.

"In the barn," said Professor Kettleburn, striding over from that direction. "Last week I brought your beasts out for you and tethered them. Today, its your turn. Lead ropes are by the door, hippogriffs are in their stalls. Don't forget to bow before you open their doors."

Casting wary glances at each other, Lily and Alice headed for the barn. Greta was already out in front. There was no sign of Potter and Black. Lily hoped they were sick. Not only would it give her a Potter-free day, she was sure caring for a hippogriff would be easier without their antics in the yard.

"Oh my goodness!" Greta squealed, her voice rising shrilly. Lily rushed forward to see what was going on.

"Keep your voice down," chided Professor Kettleburn, waiting at the barn door.

"They're little foals!" Greta said, her voice at a marginally lower volume, though still high-pitched. Lily pressed forward to see. And indeed, three baby hippogriffs, no taller than Lily's waist, were strutting over the barn floor. One was white, one was red, and one was gold. They were flapping their wings as they walked, and making little jumps every now and then.

"Ah yes, mind the chicks," Professor Kettleburn called. "And keep the barn door closed, they've been wanting to try their wings for a while now, but they're not quite big enough yet."

The girls passed the babies with many coos, but the chicks' eyes were just as steely as the adults, and their talons were just as sharp.

Lily approached Red Riding Hood's stall, trying not to show her apprehension. Red Riding Hood eyed Lily just as imperiously as last week, though her bow was smoother and lower this time. Fearing for her fingers, Lily reached into the stall and firmly took hold of the hippogriff's halter. The lead rope in her hand magically connected to it when she lay the end near it.

Red Riding Hood followed Lily out of the barn. She was a bit pushy, as though keen to see some sunshine. Lily led her into the paddock and touched the other end of the lead rope to the fence, where it tethered itself. Feeling a sense of satisfaction, Lily returned to the barn for her brushes.

Potter and Black were just arriving, trailing a faster walking Remus, and Peter, who scurried into the barn.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your tardiness, boys," Professor Kettleburn told the Princes as they approached leisurely. "Each."

"Each!" protested Black.

"This lesson started ten minutes ago. Bring your beasts out into the paddock, and mind you close the door behind you. The little ones are looking to get out."

"Oh, aren't the coot!" Potter said, bending down low and clicking his fingers at the chicks. The golden one immediately trotted over to him, its claws clicking on the barn floor. Lily paused, wondering if she would get to see Potter lose an ear today. Instead, the golden foal eyed Potter for a moment, bowed, and pushed its feathered head into his chest.

"He likes me!" Potter said, real delight on his face. Potter's golden adult gave a cry from her stall.

"Coming Goldie," Potter said, giving the chick a few last pats before striding over confidently. Instead of bowing, he held out his hands. The golden hippogriff eyed his palms for a moment, then rubbed her head against one. Potter stroked her head with both hands, one on each side, like patting an oversized cat. The hippogriff cooed in pleasure.

Potter expertly attached the lead rope and led his hippogriff to the door, where Lily suddenly realised she'd been standing watching him the whole time. Potter grinned at her and gave her a wink

"Morning, Red."

Lily blinked, tried to think of a good comeback, and instead watched Potter and his hippogriff stride past her. Frowning, Lily went to collect her brushes.

When she returned to Red Riding Hood, Lily paused. After a moment's hesitation, she laid down the brushes and approached the danger-end of the hippogriff. Red Riding Hood, tied tightly to the fence, jerked her head as high as she could to stare down at Lily with a deep amber eye.

"Hey there, Red Riding Hood," Lily said softly, trying to echo Alice's calming voice. "Have you had a good morning? Is one of those little chicks yours?"

Red Riding Hood tilted her head, watching Lily with slightly less disdain. Her expression was perhaps even thoughtful. Biting her lip, Lily held out her hands, palm up as Potter had done.

"Would you like your head rubbed?" Lily ventured. This was a first for Lily. She had obediently stroked Red Riding Hood's feathered neck as instructed last lesson, but the head was something different entirely. The hippogriff titled her head further, coming a little closer to Lily's hands. Lily moved in another step, reaching up to pat her. Red Riding Hood screeched, flapped her wings, and pulled her head back. Lily jumped back, narrowly avoiding the beak that came down towards her hands.

"Take it slowly, Evans," Professor Kettleburn said as he wandered down the line of students and creatures.

Lily cursed. Stupid Potter. That's what she got for trying out one of his tricks. Lily grabbed the body brush and set to work on the slightly safer end of her hippogriff.

.

.

Lily was pleased with how her Polyjuice Potion was going. It wasn't perfect, but it was bubbling away like thick mud, just as the recipe said it should be. Lily left Potions feeling better than she had in days. It was halfway through the week, and Potter had left her alone since she'd hexed him yesterday. She'd decided she didn't care what he and Black were up to last night – her brain needed as much Potter-free space as it could get.

So Lily was not impressed to leave the classroom and find Potter waiting for her outside.

"Lilylove," he called loudly. A crowd, formed of students exiting the nearby classrooms, paused to listen in.

"Go _away_, Potter," Lily said firmly, pulling out her wand. "Unless you want Eggplants for Antlers this time."

"But Evvy, I have something for you," Potter said, smiling in a way that sent a warning shiver down her spine. Lily knew Potter well enough to know when he had some grand gesture planned.

Lily saw Potter shoot a glance behind her and spared a look. Potter locked eyes briefly with Snape. Lily felt her sinking feeling sink further. Whatever this was, it wouldn't be good.

"I've written you some poetry, Red, to prove my love. Just listen, you'll love this."

"Don't you dare-" Lily started, but the crowd had pushed in around their Prince, eager to hear his rendition. Lily ground her teeth, trying to find a way to hit Potter with a spell without hexing anyone else. He was tall enough that she could still see his eyes and forehead over the crowd, but was her aim that good? Probably not, she realised. Disappointed and furious, she lowered her wand.

Potter began reading out his poetry, his voice low and pleasant.

"_Her hair is red  
Her eyes are green  
She's the prettiest girl  
I've ever seen_." The other girls in the crowd twittered. Lily rolled her eyes, relieved.

"You've said that one before," she told Potter impatiently. "If that's all you've got to offer-"

Lily went to push through the crowd, but Potter stopped her.

"No, I've added to it, improved it. Just listen.  
_Her eyes are green  
Her hair is red  
'She's the only one for me,'  
James said._"

"Awww," said several girls in the crowd, exchanging doe-eyed looks. Lily huffed in annoyance.

"Shut up, Potter, I mean it."

"Let him finish," hissed Marissa Macavoy. Lily sent her a scathing look but Macavoy just turned haughtily back to Potter.

"_Her hair is red  
Her eyes are gold  
She's a beauty  
To behold  
When heaven made her  
They broke the mould_."

There was a round of applause for Potter as he finished, and one fourth year near the front had broken down into sobs. "That was so beautiful!" said a choked up Sarah Summerby, hugging Macavoy.

Potter looked out over the heads of the crowd, searching for Lily hopefully. Seeing her glare, his eyes instead darted behind her. Lily spun to see Snape, his lip curling in anger, also watching for her reaction. So, this was about more than just her, Lily realised in disgust. Potter was just using her to get back at Snape. Lily was so sick of both of them she could scream.

"Get out of the way," Lily cried at the crowd, pointing her wand. Surprised, the crowd shuffled off to the edges of the corridor. "Potter," Lily growled, advancing on him. "I am _done _being your conquest, your unrequited love story, your pipe dream. _I don't like you_. You have no right to embarrass me whenever it suits you, and _especially _not just to win your stupid little feud."

"Lilylove," Potter said, his face dramatically serious, "this has only ever been about you and me."

"Oh really?" Lily raged. "Then why are you reciting me poetry in a crowded corridor, not in a quiet corner of the common room? And why do you always give me presents straight after Potions, rather than waiting for lunch?"

"Well, that's just because…" Potter floundered and Lily pounced.

"It's because this isn't about me at all. Its about your stupid rivalry with Snape!"

Potter, whose face had fallen during Lily's tirade, flicked angry eyes over to Snape.

"This isn't a _rivalry_," Potter declared loudly, for the benefit of the crowd. He swaggered past Lily to stand in front of Snape. Snape's sneer deepened. "There's no _competition_, here. Snivellus never had a chance with you, Evans, even before you realised what a disgusting dark wizard he really is."

"If I'd wanted Lily's heart," Snape sneered softly at Potter, "I'd have won her over. More than you've ever done. And no wonder. With poetry that bad, I'm surprised she didn't vomit on your notes."

Potter grabbed for his wand at the same time Snape went for his. There was a bang and Snape and Potter were both flung backward. Snape stumbled against the wall, clutching at beaver-like teeth that were growing past his chin. Potter hit the floor and didn't move. The crowd roared in outrage, surging toward Snape. But Snape, unpopular since first year, knew not to underestimate Potter's followers, and had already disappeared down the corridor.

Marissa Macavoy was helping up Potter, who now had spines sticking out of his face like sea urchin had grown inside his skull. He was gasping for breath. Lily looked on horrified as two Hufflepuff boys helped him off to the hospital wing.

"Still sticking up for Snape _now_, Evans?" hissed Sarah Summerby viciously.

"I haven't stuck up for Snape all year," Lily shot back at her. "What I _want _is for Potter to leave me alone."

"I think you're a selfish brat," Macavoy snapped. "Look how hard Potter is trying to win you over. That poetry was just beautiful."

"Yeah, if all you ever want to be told is that you look nice," Lily snarled. "Potter doesn't _like_ me, he doesn't even _know_ me, and if you-"

Macavoy raised a palm almost in Lily's face and sauntered off, now arm in arm with Summerby. Lily gaped after them, furious.

.

.

* * *

**\- Andy -**

* * *

Andy had mostly given up on her idea of stealing Bella's secret letter. She knew how well her sister warded her dorm, her bed and all of her possessions, so getting in and out without injury would be difficult. Not to mention the fact that one of her inner circle of seventh years was always in the common room or in their respective dorms, so breaking in would be almost impossible.

While this was a bit frustrating, Andy also found it a relief. Risking her life for revenge (or even a pre-emptive strike) was more of a Sirius thing than an Andromeda one. And Wednesday had turned into Thursday had turned into Thursday evening, and the idea seemed less and less appealing.

Andy was stuck in the common room working with Driana Pucey on a Herbology assignment. Well, watching Pucey work, but if Andy left completely, Pucey would probably complain to Professor Sprout about it, and Andy would have to do another whole assignment herself. Just as Pucey was recording how their _Mimbulus Mimbletonia _responded to being prodded with a feather, Bellatrix swept through the common room, followed by most of her seventh year followers.

Through the common room and out the door. Andy, like most of the Slytherins, had paused to watch them go. Everyone else returned to their conversations or homework after a while, but Andy sat rigid, thinking hard. Firstly, where had they all gone? Was there a Slug Club evening? Were they lobbying against the prefects' decision to keep the end of term ball as it was?

But a new, more dangerous thought struck her. If Andy was ever going to have a shot at getting that letter, this was it. The seventh year girls' dorm should be empty at least.

"I'll be back in a minute," Andy told Pucey. Pucey's eyes flicked to Andy momentarily, before going straight back to their miniature cactus. Pucey wasn't one to challenge her betters. Andy disappeared up the hallway to the girls' dorms. The corridor was empty. The seventh year dorm was right at the end. Again, Andy opened the door with a simple spell, keeping her body well out of reach of the door and doorway, in case it was cursed with, knowing Bellatrix, something really nasty.

Inside was dark and orderly. Andy lit her wand and crept over to Bella's bed. Again using her wand, she opened drawers and levitated things around. Bellatrix's belongings were sparse, clean and well-kept. It was more like a hospital room than a collection of personal belongings.

But Andy knew that anything personal would be kept well hidden. Andy frowned. At home, Bellatrix often hid dangerous or incriminating objects where, if found, the blame wouldn't land squarely on her. Andy shuddered, remembering the time she had been punished severely when some _very _cursed earrings had been found in Andy's jewellery box. No one had believed Andy when she'd said she'd never seen them before. Bellatrix had found the whole event amusing.

Knowing it was unlikely, Andy searched the rest of the girls' dorm. She found some pretty worrying books under Alecto's bed, and some _very _private things in one of the other girl's bedside cabinets, but no secret letter to Bellatrix.

Andy's eyes swept the room. She knew Bella wouldn't hide anything in an obvious spot, like transfigured to the bottom of the curtains or the underside of a bed. A loose stone might be possible, but that would take forever to find. Andy stood in the middle of the room, raised her wand and whispered, "_Accio _Bella's letter." Nothing happened.

With a sigh, Andy turned and left the dorm. She had just reached the end of the dorm hallway when she saw the door to the seventh year common room. Somewhere Bellatrix wouldn't necessarily get the blame? What if the room wasn't just a place to receive owls, but a place to hide her letters too? Well, Andy told herself, she'd survived Bella's dorm, surely this wouldn't be that much more dangerous?

Steeling herself, Andy poked her nose out of the dark corridor, pointed her wand at the fire and whispered, "_Engorgio_." The flames shot upwards and outwards, filling the chimney and lunging for the people nearest the fire. Screams erupted and every eye was drawn to the fire. Andy slipped across the back of the common room, past the windows, and into the seventh year room. The door responded to a simple _Alohomora _– which was a bit concerning. It probably had an alarm charm rigged to it as well. Andy had better be quick.

Andy pulled the door shut behind her with her wand and surveyed the space. There were still raised voices in the common room, so she had maybe a minute before someone thought to check whether the stunt had been a purposeful distraction.

The large desk had drawers, but Andy knew Bellatrix would never hide anything in there, not in a shared room. Panicking a bit now she was in here, Andy took a deep breath, eyes roving over rugs, curtains, carved couches, the mantlepiece. Not a single worthwhile hiding place in sight. In a last desperate attempt Andy whispered, "_Accio_ letter."

To her surprise, the bookshelf beside the fireplace rattled. Knowing it was a long shot, Andy levitated the bookshelf a few feet to the right. Then she cast her spell again. This time a loose stone in the wall rattled. Feeling excited now, Andy summoned first the stone, then the letter. And a single piece of parchment floated across the room towards her. Andy grabbed the letter – but it wasn't a letter, it was a strange collection of symbols – a code? Andy quickly duplicated it, stuffing the copy in her pocket.

Andy went to replace the original letter, but halfway across the room, Andy heard something that stopped her heart dead.

"-and they tripped the alarm spell," Lucius Malfoy's smooth drawl could be heard on the other side of the door. Andy's eyes widened in shock. She threw herself under the nearest couch. From the floor she levitated the stone and bookshelf back into place – the most obvious signs of intrusion. The letter was lying traitorously on the desk but there was no time to cast another spell.

Lucius Malfoy, tall, blonde and with a permanent sneer, strolled into the common room. Two sixth years followed him. His feet angled for the desk, but before he'd taken two steps he turned and hissed at the sixth years,

"_Out_." Wordlessly, they obeyed. Once the door was shut again, Malfoy's feet crossed to the desk.

"What are you doing out here?" he muttered to the parchment. Andy heard a low thump, presumably of a bookshelf being moved, then the grating of stone. Malfoy was returning the letter to its hiding place. So it was his! Andy tried to think back. When she'd cast her _accio _spell, had she said Bella's name?

"Come out quietly, and I won't punish you too severely," Malfoy's voice drawled. He was pacing the room, checking behind the curtains. Usually Andy wasn't scared of Malfoy, she'd grown up in a Black household after all. But stuffed under a couch wasn't the most defensive duelling position. Not to mention her real fear – that Bellatrix would find out Andy had been spying on her.

Andy waited until she saw Malfoy's feet turn to the fireplace, and pulled the door open with a non-verbal spell. The she pushed it shut with a click. As she'd hoped, Malfoy leapt for the door, assuming his intruder had escaped.

Heart pounding, Andy slithered out from under the couch, and crept out the open door. She swiftly crossed the room to join a knot of confused fifth and sixth year Slytherins. Malfoy, it seemed, had left the common room, chasing after the intruder no one had seen leave. They must have had a spell of invisibility, seemed to be the consensus, and the talk now was around what spell they might have used to go so completely unnoticed. No one seemed to have guessed it might have been a Slytherin.

From their low table at the edge of the room, Driana Pucey was watching Andy a bit too knowingly. Andy shot her a lazy but meaningful scowl. Pucey, not exactly cowed, returned to her cactus prodding.

The coded note was burning a hole in Andy's pocket, but she didn't dare excuse herself to find a better hiding place for it. Any unusual behaviour in the next few hours would be noted by everyone. Andy focused on looking bored with a touch of curiosity underneath – the expected expression of an innocent Slytherin.

.

.

* * *

**\- Remus -**

* * *

For someone who'd been hexed twice in three days, James was remarkably chipper. From what Remus had gathered over dinner, the combination of venting his anger on Snape and the crowd's outrage on his behalf, as well as the applause over his poetry, had stoked his ego back to glowing proportions.

Now Sirius and James fell through the portrait hole after quidditch practice, chortling.

"Gryffindor's victory is assured!" James called to the common room, who roared back their approval.

"Oy, Wormtail," James called, "be a chap and fetch us a fruit and cheese platter."

"Er, really?" Peter said, standing uncertainly from his armchair by the fire.

"We are men of style!" Sirius declared. "And we will _feast_ in style."

"Er, okay." Peter headed out the portrait hole, glancing warily at the Princes as he passed. James surreptitiously handed him the balled up cloak.

Sirius and James flopped onto their usual couches, James just avoiding hitting Remus with his feet.

"Good practice?" Remus said, raising his eyebrows at James.

"The best, as usual," James said, leaning back and linking his hands behind his head.

"Plus we hexed Snape on the way back from practice. Got him with a good stinging jinx, right in the eyes. He won't be cursing me again any time soon."

"And you don't think Lily will object?" Remus said tentatively. Really James could be quite dense sometimes.

Sirius snorted. "She says she doesn't care about Snape. What's Prongs meant to do, read her mind every time she changes it?"

Remus frowned.

"Lily Evans," James assured Remus, "is coming around. Today she liked my poetry, she just didn't want to admit it, so she made it all about Snape. And I caught her looking at my chest on Tuesday. Relax, Remus, the plan is working. It just needs a bit more time, a couple of weeks at most, and Lily and I will be taking a starlit stroll through the grounds."

Remus gave James a flat stare. Dense indeed.

"Don't be so serious, Moony," Sirius said, kicking off his shoes. "Its Thursday night, that means no school work. Relax a bit."

"And which nights do you _do _school work?" Remus asked with a sly smile, packing away his essay nonetheless.

"As often as I need to," Sirius said, stretching. "Which, isn't very often, but when you have brains like mine, why overwork them needlessly."

"Indeed," Remus said, amused.

"Yeah, its all about priorities," James added, sitting up as Peter entered with… an actual fruit and cheese platter. Trust the house elves to come through. "Tuesdays, Thursdays, Saturdays, its all about quidditch. Sundays, well, we need a day off, right?"

Sirius wasn't listening. "Oy, Brown, Patil, Spinnet," he called over his shoulder to the seventh year girls. "We've got the good stuff over here. Plus a cheese plate. Want to join?"

Scarlett Brown and Prisha Patil exchanged a look, then rose to join them. Alison Spinnet stood in her seat, peered over at the platter, then decided it was worth braving the Princes' company for it.

Sirius budged up on his couch, patting the seat beside him. Brown sat beside him, Patil beside her. Spinnet took Peter's empty chair, and Peter, after hesitating for a moment, sat on the floor beside Remus' feet. He didn't seem too upset, as this put him closest to the cheese platter.

"So, James," Brown purred, taking some cheese and a cracker, bending forward longer than was necessary. "A Gryffindor victory, I hear?"

"Oh, guaranteed," James said, also leaning forward, their faces closer than necessary over the table. "This is the best team we've ever had, with, if I do say so myself, the best captain."

"Is he always like this?" Spinnet asked Remus. She'd grabbed a handful of strawberries and was sitting back in her chair, well away from the Princes.

Remus gave her a knowing smile. "Unfortunately. But the problem is he's probably right."

"Ah, the dangers of popularity," Spinnet said, popping a berry into her mouth and eying James with more curiosity than approval. Peter, meanwhile, was occupied by conveying a steady stream of food into his mouth.

Over on the other couch, Sirius had abandoned Scarlett Brown, who was only interested in how close she could get her nose to James' without them actually touching, to sit on the arm rest near Prisha Patil. Patil, clearly not interested at first, was slowly being brought around by whatever Sirius was saying to her in a low voice. He seemed to be doing a lot of smiling and joking, but there was a smooth undertone to his words.

Despite herself, Patil had laughed twice and finally moved over on the couch to make room for Sirius on her other side. Just as Patil was leaning closer to hear Sirius whisper something, the platter of cheese was knocked off the table, landing on Brown's feet and causing her to jump. She knocked foreheads with James and they both went reeling backwards.

Remus failed to see the latter part of this, as something had shoved him from behind, pushing his head forward and down. Remus sat up blinking. Spinnet was looking at him curiously.

Remus quickly glanced around, trying to see who'd pushed him, but there was no one in the vicinity.

"Did you see who-?" he said to Spinnet, but her confusion was apparent. Hadn't she seen anyone knock into him? Remus was interrupted by Sirius growling at Peter for his clumsiness.

"I didn't knock it over!" Peter snapped back.

"Well you were the only one close enough," Sirius said impatiently. "Why don't you just go fetch another one, so our lovely guests don't go without."

"Padfoot," James said, a bit startled by Sirius' tone. Peter scurried back out of the portrait hole.

Sirius glanced sharply at James, who raised his eyebrows meaningfully. Sirius re-hitched his charming smirk, and took his seat on the couch.

"As I was saying," James said to Brown, "Sirius here is the best beater we've seen of late-"

"Enough quidditch," Sirius said, shifting in his seat. "I want to hear what these gorgeous girls are wearing to the ball."

Prisha's eyes lit up at the thought. Brown flipped her hair and started telling them about her beautiful lavender dress-robes. Remus could tell they would be here for a while, and reached down for his bag – he wasn't wasting an evening listening to fashion advice. He caught Spinnet's eye, and she chuckled quietly.

"I'm bailing too. These two don't stop once they get started." She jerked her head in the direction of her friends. Remus smiled awkwardly, unsure if she was inviting him to come with her. If he'd been James he would have known. If he'd been Sirius, he would have invited himself along. Instead Spinnet gave him a smile and returned to her other seventh year friends.

Remus glanced back at the Princes. They both appeared to be rivetted by Brown's descriptions. Remus thought it might be a skill he never acquired – deceptive attentiveness. With a grim shake of his head, he slipped away to see a girl about a book.

However, he pulled up short just outside the portrait hole. Standing against the wall opposite him were Amycus and Alecto Carrow, two seventh year Slytherins. Amycus shoved off the wall when he saw Remus, and Alecto grinned evilly.

"What are you two doing here?" Remus demanded, glancing over his shoulder through the portrait hole, feeling grateful it hadn't closed yet. He felt a draught from inside the room.

"Why?" demanded Amycus. "It's a free country, isn't it?"

"Yeah, unfortunately for _you_, little prefect, its not curfew yet," sneered Alecto in her high-pitched voice.

"It's a bit odd, don't you think?" Remus said, feeling some of his courage ebb as he heard the portrait swing shut. "What if I was waiting outside _your_ common room?"

Alecto laughed a shrill laugh.

"Well, we'd curse you, wouldn't we?" Amycus said, taking a step closer. "Because we're not brown-nosing little prefects, and you are."

"Very witty," Remus said flatly.

"Come on, sister," Amycus said, changing his mind suddenly. "I've got better places to be."

Amycus grabbed Alecto's arm and towed her away. Remus frowned as he watched them slouch off down the corridor. Decidedly odd.

.

.

As Remus paced the hallway outside the Room of Requirement, he found himself hoping to find Vance inside. It was still before curfew, after all, and the last couple of times she'd been here well after. She might not come here this early. And why did it matter to him? He could get the book tomorrow night, Remus reminded himself. He essay wasn't due until next Friday.

But when he opened the door, it led onto the same double room, with Vance sitting reading in her usual chair. She turned at the sound of the door closing.

"I come bearing gifts," Remus said, pulling a wrapped loaf of chocolate banana bread out of his bag.

"Great minds think alike, I see," Vance said, gesturing to the table. Walking over, Remus saw a large block of Honeyduke's best chocolate.

"Putting that password to good use, then?" Remus said, smiling as he lowered himself into his seat.

Vance waved her wand at the tea things, and they rose into the air to serve Remus tea. Remus helped himself to chocolate while Vance cut herself a slice of banana bread with her wand.

"I have your book," Vance declared, patting something on the low table to the right of her chair.

"Thank you," Remus said, holding out his hand.

"Not so fast," Vance said, her eyes twinkling. "Didn't you have something for me in return? An answer, perhaps?"

"No," said Remus, pretending to think. "No, I don't think so."

Vance arched an eyebrow.

"No, I'm pretty sure the deal was a secret for a secret," Remus said, sipping his tea in a rather civilised fashion.

Vance sighed. "Indeed. Still, I think I'll keep the book until the end. For insurance." She gave him a cheeky smile. Remus blinked. He hadn't seen that smile before. He wouldn't mind seeing more of it.

"Well, perhaps you should give up your secret first, then?" Remus said. "Since you're the one with insurance."

Vance interlocked her fingers, staring thoughtfully into the fire for a moment. "Very well. But, I remind you, our secrets stay in this room."

"Of course," Remus said.

"So," Vance said, turning her bright blue eyes on Remus, "you are interested to know who I'm hiding from in here? Well, it's a question with two answers. Firstly, my sister. Secondly, all of Ravenclaw House."

Remus waited, but nothing more was forthcoming.

"May I ask why?" he said, eventually.

"You may ask," Vance said, with a twitch of her lips, "but it will cost you another secret. And I've yet to hear your answer to the first one."

"True," Remus said, trying to prevent his face from darkening. He'd thought of several different answers to give her, but it had been hard to find the right mix of truth and… not-truth. He found he didn't want to straight up lie to Emmeline Vance, not when she seemed to put such value on uncorrupted truth, a very Ravenclaw attribute.

"Well," Remus said, trying to order his thoughts. "I have a few ideas, for what I'll do after Hogwarts. My main goal is just to survive." Survive as a werewolf in a wizarding world, but Vance didn't need to know that part.

"Survive?" Vance said, frowning. "You mean with Voldemort out there? But why would he come after you? You're not a muggleborn." No, but werewolves weren't ranked any higher on his hit list, Remus thought grimly. Werewolves who wouldn't join his cause anyway.

"I think," Remus said seriously, "that we are coming to a time when that distinction will no longer matter. Not to mention that Voldemort won't take kindly to people who stand with the muggleborns against him."

"The heart of a lion, indeed," Vance said, her tone not exactly admiring. "There are times when Gryffindors have more courage than sense."

"And do you think this is one of those times?" Remus said, watching her closely. Vance sighed deeply and looked down at her hands.

"No. If it comes to that, and I hope it does not, I think the very essence of our humanity will be tested. It is a test that I, for one, do not intend to fail. But…" she hesitated, "that is not the only view among the Ravenclaws. For those who value sense over courage, there are many paths to wisdom."

Vance's gaze slipped to the fire again, lost in her own thoughts. Then, coming out of the moment, she sipped her tea and turned back to Remus.

"So, you want to be an auror?"

"That's one of my ambitions," Remus said carefully. An unrealistic one. The Ministry would never hire a werewolf.

"True, it's a hard job to get into."

"Exactly," Remus said, pleased not to have told a blatant lie thus far.

"So, what else? A griffin tamer?" The corner of her mouth quirked.

"Well, if we face the end of civilisation as we know it," Remus said, trying to keep his voice light, "it might be helpful to know a few things about magical plants and creatures. For food, if nothing else. Transport, too."

This was, of course, not Remus' primary reason for taking Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, but it wasn't an impossibility either.

Vance raised her eyebrows. "A realist. You surprise me, Remus Lupin. Very well, your answers were far more interesting than I'd hoped. Here is your book."

She passed over _On Gerberas of the Avis-eating Variety: A Field Guide_.

"And, did you have another answer for me?" Remus said, taking the book.

"Not for tonight, I think," Vance said, glancing at the door. "It's getting late, and you don't have that magical cloak of yours to keep you safe from patrolling prefects."

Remus found himself momentarily irritated with Sirius and Peter. If Peter hadn't been off fetching another stupid plate of fruit and cheese, he'd have the-

"How did you know about-" Remus said suddenly, then cut himself off. Vance just smiled.

"Deductive reasoning, Lupin. And I'll require payment for that answer," Vance added, her eyes softening in amusement.

"You drive a hard bargain, Miss Vance," Remus said, forcing his own mouth to stay serious. "What is it that you'll want to know?"

Vance appeared to consider the question, but Remus got the impression she'd decided long before this evening.

"Why is it," she said, "that you alone are solving the Map's problems, and not your co-conspirators?"

"Well, they're just-" Remus began, not entirely sure how he was going to finish. Vance held up a hand.

"Tell me tomorrow night. Think about it. And I'll trade you my answer for yours."

Remus watched her for a moment. Vance, he decided, saw too much. And someone with a secret as large as Remus' shouldn't be playing such a dangerous game. What he should do was decline. This secret would lead to another, and then to another. He had the book, and surely he could find somewhere else in the school to be alone? What he found himself saying was,

"Until tomorrow night then, Miss Vance."

"Mr Lupin," Vance said, with a nod and a smile.

Remus returned the smile, collected his book, and departed.

.

.


	11. Friday Week 2

**Friday April 29**

* * *

**\- Andy -**

* * *

Friday mornings the Slytherin fifth years had Transfiguration first up. Andy was rummaging through her bag at the breakfast table, looking for her essay on transfiguring aquatic mammals. She knew she hadn't finished it, but had she done enough to get out of detention? As she searched, her hands touched the star chart Tonks had given her. Andy froze. Had she learned nothing from last time? What was it about this boy that made her forget such basic protocols?

Andy could just burn it right now. No one would notice if she hid it under the table while it burned, and she vanished the smoke. Andy's heart thumped oddly in her chest. Fear at getting caught? She could just imagine what Bella would say if she saw the chart-

"Why Andy, I didn't know you saw enough sun to get sunburnt," Bellatrix called from ten seats down the table, causing every head at this half of the Slytherin table to turn to Andy. "But I can't think of any other reason your cheeks would be that shade of pink."

Andy shoved away from the table. There was no arguing with Bellatrix in this mood. She was out to hurt her sister, and all of Slytherin would side with her. Not to mention it was now too late to destroy the star chart, and Bellatrix was sure to find it if she wanted to humiliate Andy properly.

But Bellatrix wasn't done with Andy yet. Bella followed Andy into the Entrance Hall, trying to catch up with her and grab her arm. Andy pulled her wand and whirled around, but Bellatrix Black was faster than that. Her wand was in Andy's face before Andy's wand arm was at half-mast.

"Give me a reason, little sister," Bella purred, her black eyes flashing dangerously. "_Someone _was in my private common room last night," Bella breathed, eyes roving over Andy's face, searching for the tiniest tell of guilt. And _this _was why Andy beat the boys at poker. They hadn't faced these moments of deadly scrutiny. Andy's heart was racing in her chest, but not a muscle on her face showed anything besides her fury and her disdain.

"If I find out you had anything to do with it, little sister, I'll make you wish for a quick death."

"Such dramatics, _Sister_," Andy drawled, studying the fingernails on her non-wand hand. "Anyone would think you were keeping _deadly secrets_ in your private room. Or maybe something worse? _Love letters_, perhaps?"

Andy had only meant to further enrage her sister, but Bellatrix swelled up at the suggestion, her grip on her wand tightening. Andy just managed to prevent her eyes from widening in shock. Bellatrix didn't normally respond to Andy's bait at all. A moment later, Bella's fury was back under control.

"Oh no, little sister," she crooned, "the only one with a secret lover here, is you. And when I catch you out, I'll make both of you pay dearly. I do love it when the couple that plays together, pays together."

Bellatrix flashed Andy an evil smirk and turned on her heel. Andy, who would never have dared show her back to Bellatrix at the end of a confrontation like that, ground her teeth and clenched her fists. One day, she would pay her sister back. For all the humiliation, the pain, the domination-

"-yeah, but, the caramel malt is the best," came a cheerful voice crossing from the Great Hall to the staircase.

"Ah, earth to Tonks," muttered another friendly voice.

Andy turned and found Ted Tonks staring at her. His friend was waving a hand in front of his face. Tonks flushed, forced his friend's hand down, and strode for the stair case, head bowed and his fringe hanging in his eyes.

Andy felt her heartrate quicken as the idea occurred to her. It was a stupid, reckless, idiotic thing to do. But it would hurt her sister. And her father. It would show them she couldn't be controlled quite as easily as they hoped. Tonks and his friend were already at the top of the staircase.

"Tonks!" Andy called, then winced at how her voice echoed in the Entrance Hall. Through the open doors to the Great Hall, Andy checked that the important Slytherins were still seated at their table, and not lurking somewhere in earshot.

Ted Tonks had hesitated on the top step, looking down at Andy, wary yet, as always, optimistic.

Andy, who made a habit of forcing people to come to her, instead met Tonks at the top of the stairs. Avoiding his gaze, or that of his curious friend, Andy found an empty classroom a short distance up the corridor.

"A word, Tonks?" she said, forcing some contempt into her voice. Tonks tilted his head at her and shrugged. A small hopeful smile was battling its way past his defences.

"See you in class," Tonks said to his friend, who stood gaping as Tonks followed Andy into the room. Andy shut the door with a snap.

"Tonks," she said, still avoiding his gaze, "go to Hogsmede with me."

To her surprise, he didn't say yes. In fact, for a moment, he didn't say anything. Andy resisted the urge to look at his face. She stood with her arms crossed, looking disdainfully past his shoulder. She didn't want him getting too attached to the idea of this being a recurring thing, after all. This was her own small act of rebellion, nothing long-term.

"Why?" Tonks said, peering at her face. Andy blinked and flicked her hair back.

"Because you're a fun cheerful buffoon, and I think that's what I need in my life right now," Andy invented. Surely a Hufflepuff wouldn't need much more than that.

Tonks considered her words. "You're not convinced yet," he declared, straightening up and crossing his own arms, "but by the end of tomorrow, you will be."

"Tomorrow?" Andy said, hoping the hitch in her voice wasn't audible.

"That's the next Hogsmede weekend," Tonks reminded her. Andy swallowed.

"Of course. Well, I guess I'll meet you at noon," Andy said, already crossing to the door.

"Where will I meet you?" Tonks said, stepping into her path. Even without looking directly at him, Andy could hear the grin in his voice. A cheeky grin.

"_Not _in the Entrance Hall," Andy told him firmly. "This has to remain secret."

"How about in the field behind the Shrieking Shack?" Ted suggested. Andy rolled her eyes.

"Oh _very _romantic."

"I'll bring a picnic," Ted said, his smile flowing through all of his words now, "and it's not like anyone will bother us. There's a hill that obscures the view, and a little forest. Never mind, you'll love it."

Andy was already regretting her decision. The boy was just so… _chipper_.

"Well, say no more, lest you ruin the surprise," Andy said, her voice condescending.

"Just you wait," Tonks said, turning to leave. "And Andy?"

"What?"

"Try to keep an open mind. You might not believe I'm what you need right now, but give this a chance. You might even laugh a little."

And Tonks walked out, leaving Andy alone in the room. Andy blinked. People didn't _walk out _on a Black. And what did he mean, 'you might even laugh a little'? Andy _laughed_. She laughed at Sirius when he was being an idiot, and at Zabini when she fell down the stairs, and at Matthew Corner when Parkinson hexed all his hair off.

Andy huffed out a breath, adjusted her bag, and headed for Transfiguration. This whole revenge thing seemed like it would be more of a trial than she'd thought.

.

.

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

Lily was still cross on Friday morning. She hid in her dorm until everyone else had left for breakfast, grabbed a bag of marshmallows and a book, and headed down to the common room to spend her free period alone. She might even skip Charms, Lily thought rebelliously. Then she wouldn't have to see Potter's face until lunch, or dinner, or even Monday, if she could convince her friends to bring her food in the dorm.

Ten minutes into her study session, Lily cast aside her Charms homework in exasperation, and focused on the flames and creating a string of perfectly toasted marshmallows. Greta came in when she was on number seven.

"What's this?" Greta said in mock alarm. "Lily Evans doesn't have her nose in a book?"

"I can't concentrate," Lily said grumpily. "Are you here to tell me Potter's poetry was nice yesterday, and I should appreciate him more?"

Lily had avoided Greta before dinner yesterday, and pretended to be asleep when she'd come in from quidditch training.

Greta threw herself down beside Lily and grabbed the bag of marshmallows. She popped one into her mouth raw and levitated a second one into the fire.

"No," she said around a mouthful of marshmallow. "His poetry was awful, and he totally did it to get a rise out of Snape."

Lily raised her eyebrows at Greta. She hadn't been there.

"Alice," Greta said, retrieving her burned marshmallow. "I mean," Greta continued, "He used 'Her hair is red' like five times in fifth year, and it wasn't clever then."

Lily was surveying Greta with new respect. Greta caught her at it.

"What? I'm not totally biased. He's hot, and maybe sometimes he tries hard, but other times he's a prat. Like yesterday. So," Greta said, leaning back against the couch behind her, "what do we _do _to him?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I just wish he'd disappear. I'm sick of thinking about him."

Greta pouted. "What happened to 'I'm going to _crush_ him?'" She stifled a giggle at the memory of Lily's declaration on the train. "Aren't we going to get him back?"

"I think Snape already did that for us," Lily said, poking a marshmallow with her wand. "Did Alice tell you about that?"

"Yes, yes, Snape is evil," Greta said dismissively. "But you can't let him fight your battles for you. Look at it this way. Pretend James Potter is a little kid."

Lily raised her eyebrows at Greta meaningfully.

"Okay, so don't pretend. Whatever. When he does something good, like get you chocolates, you should reward him. Wait! Hear me out," Greta said, seeing Lily open her mouth in protest. "And when he does something bad, like read you bad poetry in front of a crowd to – at least partly – piss off Snape, you punish him. Show him you mean business."

Lily sighed.

"And how does one punish James Potter? He thinks life is a joke and my hexes are something to be laughed at."

"Well, why don't we write him some poetry back?" Greta said, smirking evilly. This surprised a laugh out of Lily.

"What, Greta Catchlove, the poet?"

"The evil poet," Greta said, rubbing her hands together. "Come on, how hard can it be? His hair is black, his eyes are brown…?" Greta prompted. "What rhymes with brown?"

Lily sighed.

"Clown. Town. Down. Gown." A slow smile worked its way onto Lily's face. "Could be fun, I guess."

"That's the spirit!" Greta said, stuffing another two marshmallows into her mouth. "Alright, we need some parchment." She stole a piece of Lily's barely started essay.

Lily crossed her legs and sat up straighter.

"Alright, Catchlove, I can't wait to see what you come up with."

"Oh no," Greta said, shoving the quill at Lily. "You're the wordsmith, Miss Beats-me-everytime-we-play-scrabble. Also," Greta added, "I want brownie points for playing that game with you."

"Right," Lily said, ignoring Greta's last comment. "So… His hair is black, his eyes are brown…."

.

.

* * *

**\- Sirius -**

* * *

Sirius was always starving by Friday lunchtime. Something about listening to old Walter Whitby drone on for hours really worked up an appetite. Four helpings of chicken noodle soup, and six bread rolls later, Sirius was feeling somewhat more alive.

He looked up to see Peter gaping at him.

"What?"

"How do you _do _that?"

"Do what? Eat?"

"Eat so _much_."

"You calling me fat?" Sirius demanded.

"No, just-"

"You coming, Padfoot?" James said, standing up. Sirius grabbed another bread roll to tide him over until dinner and followed his friend out of the Great Hall.

"Where's Remus?"

James shrugged. "Library? Greenhouses? Working on his Potion?"

Sirius shook his head. "And people say we're a bad influence on him."

The three Marauders were sauntering across the crowded Entrance Hall towards the grounds when something hit Sirius in the back of the head. His head jerked forward and he stumbled a step. The other Marauders stopped.

"You right, Padfoot?" James said, turning to face him. Remus and Peter were studying him closely.

"Did you see who dib it?" Sirius demanded. His nose felt stuffy all of a sudden. Had he been hexed?

"Who did what?" Peter said, perplexed.

"Who hid me?"

"Hid you?" James said, squinting at him in confusion. Sirius was getting annoyed.

"H_id _me!" he shouted, miming a whack to the back of the head. More people were turning to look, but their faces were blurry.

"No one hit you mate," James was saying. Peter was looking at Sirius in horror.

"Whad? Is there somefink wrong wid by face?" Sirius reached up and his face was wet. Was he bleeding? he thought in panic. But no, his hands were clear when he pulled them away.

"Are you alright, Padfoot?" James hissed, glancing at the crowd and back.

Then the crowd started to titter. A few laughs burst out. Then a nasty cry of,

"Aw, Black, are you homesick?"

Sirius's breath was starting to come in gasps, and the next moment he recognised the feeling. Flushing furiously, he shoved through the crowd toward the staircase. Hoots of laughter followed him as the gasps turned into sobs. He'd been hexed alright. With a crying jinx.

James and Peter were hot on his heels.

"Sirius," James called after him, "just tell us what's wrong, mate. Rushing around the school won't fix it."

Sirius realised he was making a fool of himself. Rarely embarrassed by anything, the panic had gone to his head. Taking a deep shaking breath he forced himself to stop and face his friends. A crowd was surging up the staircase behind them, bringing more guffaws and catcalls with them. Grinding his teeth in frustration, Sirius tried to say loudly and clearly,

"I've been jinxed!"

But it came out as,  
"I'b been jimst!" which was not very helpful. The crowd roared with laughter again. Sirius tried to sigh and sobbed instead. Giving up on the crowd (he'd deal with his reputation later) Sirius turned to James and Peter.

"Someone hid be wid a sbell. A jimcks. A hex." He mimed using a wand.

"Ah," James said, finally understanding. "A hex."

Sirius nodded in relief, eyes still overflowing. He wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Right, well, Madame Pomfrey it is," James declared.

"Whad?" Sirius cried in indignation. "Remus coub fix it. Or Lily. Or…" he narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "or you coub."

"No, no, I don't think so," James insisted, already taking his arm and heading up the next staircase. "I'm not certain what this is, you see. Wouldn't want to go causing more damage, would I?"

"You're a nudder," Sirius told him seriously.

"An udder?" Peter piped up. Sirius groaned.

"Noe, a nudder. A nudcase. A nidiot."

"A nidiot?"

Sirius punched Peter.

"Hey now, none of that," James said. "We're only trying to help."

"If you wanded to helb, you'd helb. You judt wandda see Pobby."

"Pobby?"

"_Pobby. _Madame _Pobby _Pomfrey."

"Ah yes, young Poppy. A sight for sore eyes and such a rare treat."

Sirius seriously considered hexing James. He might have, if he'd had any idea where Remus was. But as James currently refused to help him, and he surely wouldn't change his mind if Sirius hexed him, his best chance was indeed the hospital wing.

Grumbling, sobbing and periodically wiping his dripping face, Sirius followed a jaunty James up several more staircases. Thankfully most of the school had dispersed towards their classrooms and the upper corridors were fairly empty.

They reached the hospital wing and James knocked out a cheerful rhythm on the door.

The pretty and perky Madame Pomfrey, with cute red curls clustered around her head, smiled out at them.

"Ah, James Black and Sirius Potter." Her smile didn't waver but her tone lost some of its joy. James opened his mouth to correct her but she was quicker. "Aren't you two usually the ones putting other people in here?"

"Ah, I don't know about that," James protested. Before he could think of anything more clever to say, she turned to Sirius.

"And now what's upset you so much, love?" It seemed she struggled to dampen her natural sympathy, even for those she felt were undeserving.

James shot Sirius a jealous glare, but Sirius was beyond caring.

"Crying jimbs. _Hex. _Crying hex."

"Ah." She didn't seem too sympathetic now. Perhaps she thought it had been a retaliation of his own hex. "Well, come and sit down on this bed here, and we'll take a look at you."

Sirius followed her in, James and Peter trailing. He sat on the bed indicated while she hovered around him for a minute, looking into his streaming eyes, his ears, the back of his head.

"Ah yes, that's where they got you." She poked the bruise rather harder than Sirius felt necessary, and he jerked forward away from her. "Tut tut," she scolded. She handed him several tissues and declared,  
"Not much for it, I'm afraid. Just got to let it run its course."

Sirius stared at her in disbelief. To be fair, Sirius knew far more about jinxes than counter-jinxes, but he was also quite sure that this was a simple spell and would be equally simple to undo. Before he could protest, Madame Pomfrey bustled away into her office and the door clicked shut behind her. Sirius gaped after her. So did James, but for an entirely different reason.

Sirius's gaping soon returned to sobbing, gasping, streaming, hacking and snotting. James and Peter stared at him in disgust for a moment, both glancing rather obviously at the door.

"Jamthes Podder," Sirius warned, "Don you dare leabe me like dis. You pud dis ride!"

"Sorry, buddy, can't really understand you."

Sirius took out his wand and pointed it at James.

"Fixth id!" James looked surprised, and took a step back.

"Now now, no need for that," James began, inching further away.

At that moment the door to the hospital wing opened. Professor McGonagall entered the room, heading for the office at the end, but her eyes fell on Sirius and she halted.

"Black, put that wand away," she snapped. Grudgingly, Sirius did as he was told.

"Am I to assume you are responsible for this, Potter?" McGonagall demanded, gesturing vaguely to Sirius.

"No, Professor. We don't know who-"

Professor McGonagall bent down and studied Sirius for a moment. "Crying jinx," she declared. "And where is Poppy? Poppy!" she called, striding to her office. Madame Pomfrey popped her head out at once.

"Why is this boy still snivelling?"

"Well, it seemed a rather complex, that is to say, minor, that is to say, it looked like was just about over…" Madame Pomfrey trailed off, no longer smiling.

Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared.

"I see." She indeed seemed to see a lot more than had been said. She surveyed Madame Pomfrey for a moment more, clicked her tongue, and strode back to Sirius.

"Well, I think you've suffered enough for today," she decided. Sirius wasn't sure if he imagined the note of satisfaction in her voice. She pointed her wand at him and said,  
"Finite Incantum."

The sobs stopped at once. Sirius dabbed at his eyes and no new tears soaked his tissues. He blew his nose with a trumpeting sound and it was finally clear. His eyes and cheeks still felt red and puffy though.

"Very good then, off you go."

McGonagall ushered them out the door. The boys trooped down the first corridor in silence. At the head of the first staircase though, Sirius rounded on James. James already had his wand out in self-defence. Sirius ignored it.

"What the hell was that?"

"What was what?" James asked innocently.

"Finite _bloody_ incantum! As if that never occurred to you!"

James shrugged. Sirius growled in the back of his throat.

"So it was alright to see me suffer, just so you could bat your eyelids at Poppy?" Sirius snarled.

James shrugged again. "You'd do the same to me."

Sirius opened his mouth to argue, then closed it in a grimace.

"I still hate you."

"I'll live. Besides, it's not like you were _really _suffering."

"Yeah," chimed in Peter. "How many girls have cried for days over you?"

"Hmmm, true." Sirius reflected on his powers of romantic appeal. "It could have been worse I guess."

"That's the spirit," said James, steering Sirius towards the common room again. "By tomorrow, we'll have made a fantastic story about this. You'll be back to your usual heroic head-of-the-pedestal self."

Sirius grinned. "Of course. Back to the natural order of things."

.

.

They had gone up another two staircases when a voice from Sirius' pocket called,

"Hey, Padfoot!"

Sirius fished the mirror out of his pocket. Remus' face was visible.

"I've got Andy here, she's got something important to show us. We're in the poker room."

"Right," James said, leaning in to see Remus. "We'll meet you there."

"What, _now_?" Sirius demanded. "But my face is all puffy."

"I can fix it for you if you like?" James said, twiddling his wand.

"Oh, so _now _you can do magic again?" Sirius huffed as they headed down the corridor. "Well, no thank you. You can keep your sorry spells to yourself. I'll get Moony to deal with it."

"Anyway, you look fine," Peter said, not quite meeting Sirius' eye.

.

.

"What's wrong with your face?" Andy said as soon as they entered. Sirius shot Peter a glare.

"Someone hit him with a crying jinx," James said, sitting and stretching out his legs. "In the Entrance Hall."

"Who?" Andy demanded.

"That's why he said 'someone'," Sirius drawled. "Where's the food?"

"You were _crying_," Andy said in disapproval. "In public? Did anyone _see _you?"

"Well, it was the Entrance Hall, just after lunch, so…?" James said, now stretching his arms.

"And you're _okay_?" Andy said, looking hard at Sirius.

"Well I _was_," Sirius snapped, "but if you're going to make a big deal out of it…"

Andy shrugged. "Personally I'd never show my face again, but some of us have a reputation to uphold."

"And you have no idea who it was?" Remus said hastily, as Sirius shot a dangerously sharp look at his cousin. "You didn't see anyone?"

"Well, there were plenty of someones," James said, now rolling over to do some push ups, "but none of them had their wand pointed helpfully at Padfoot when I turned around. So no."

"Do you think it was a Slytherin?"

"They always think it's a Slytherin," Andy drawled.

"That's because it always _is _a Slytherin," Sirius shot back.

"If it was a Slytherin," Andy replied, "you wouldn't have walked away."

"Hmmm. She has a point," James said, pausing in his twelfth push up.

"Speaking of Slytherins," Andy said, pulling something out of her pocket, "what do you make of _that_?"

Sirius pounced on the folded parchment.

"You got the letter!"

"At great risk to life and limb. And if Bella or Malfoy knew, I wouldn't be sucking down air right now."

"Malfoy?" said James sharply.

"Yeah, I reckon it's his."

"Malfoy's getting love letters?" Peter said, leaning over to watch as Sirius unfolded the note. As the text was revealed, Sirius sat back in surprise,

"What _is _that?" Peter said, squinting at it.

"That, my rodentious friend, is a code," Sirius declared. James sat up to have a closer look.

"A code?" he said. "Who writes coded love letters?"

"What makes you think it's Malfoy's?" Remus asked Andy.

"So I snuck into their secret seventh year common room-"

"The seventh years get their own common room?" James interrupted. "I want one!"

"Well, if you're lucky, when Remus and Lily are Heads they'll let you share their office," Sirius said.

James froze. He turned to glare at Remus.

"The Heads get their own office?" he demanded. Remus held up his hands defensively.

"No one's been made Head Boy yet, Prongs."

"No, but someone will. And if Lily is Head Girl…"

"Hey, we had a deal, mate," Sirius said, getting serious for a moment. He wasn't about to watch his best mate fall into a deep funk over this chick. "If nothing has changed by the end of this year, you move on. So one way or the other, you don't care who's Head Girl or Head Boy. Right?"

James turned despondent eyes on Sirius.

"Right," Sirius answered for him, hiding his concern with his brisk voice. "So, Cuz, carry on."

"So, I snuck in and summoned Bella's letter, and I got _this_. Then in comes Malfoy, sees it out on the desk, and he _returns _it to its hiding place. So whose is it? Bella's or Malfoy's?"

The Marauders were silent for a moment.

"Did you specifically summon _Bellatrix's _letter?" Remus asked, scratching his chin.

"Not out loud," Andy said, "but obviously I was _thinking _of Bella's letter."

"What did you say?" Sirius asked.

"'_Accio _letter'. I think."

"So we know it's a letter at least," Remus said, pondering the code. "So its _from _someone else. There are at least two conspirators."

"Well if Malfoy knew where it was hidden, it has to be his, right?" Sirius said, shooting a worried look at James. He was a bit too still for Sirius' liking. James Potter was never without a fidget or two.

"Yeah, but what _is _it?" Remus said, squinting at the page.

"Well, I'll tell you what its not," Sirius said. "A love letter. No one in their right mind would lust after Lucius Malfoy."

"A lot of the Slytherin girls think he's hot," Andy said, examining her nails.

"Tell me you're joking," James said flatly.

"Nope. Some of the Ravenclaws go for that sort of thing too."

Sirius shuddered.

"_Anyway_," Remus said, "can we agree its _unlikely _to be a coded love letter, especially hidden in a shared room."

Andy shrugged. "Bellatrix is always hiding things where she won't get stuck with the blame if they're found."

"It looks to me," James said, picking up the note, "like the only way around this is to solve the code."

"Excellent," Sirius said, eyes flashing. "Let's do it."

They all scooted in closer and peered at the string of letters, numbers and symbols.

"The numbers might have something to do with Arithmancy," James said, after a minute. He glanced around at the group. "But no one here does Arithmancy."

"I think I recognise some of these symbols," Remus said, pointing. "They're ancient runes."

"How do you know that?" Sirius said in surprise.

"Er, just a book I happened across once," Remus said, flushing for some suspicious reason. Sirius narrowed his eyes, ready to pounce, but Andy got in first.

"Knowing Malfoy, there's probably some password or key word needed to decode it. I don't think we've got a hope of decoding it without that."

They all sat looking at the paper some more.

"Alright," Sirius said, sitting back. "Here's what we do. Remus takes the note and looks up those symbols. Andy, you can sneak back in and see if you can find-"

"Well that won't be happening," Andy said imperiously. Sirius blinked at her. "I was nearly caught last time, you think I'm dumb enough to go _back_?"

"Take the invisibility cloak," James said at once.

"No, thank you," Andy said. "You don't think the seventh years will have thought of that? Look, either you guys can solve it or you can't. But I'm done with snooping. I like my head attached to my shoulders."

They peered at the note again.

"Alright, well I reckon the symbols are our best bet," Sirius said at last. "So Moony, if you take the note-"

"Unless Andy wants it," Remus said politely. Andy snorted.

"_**I **_don't want it. Imagine if Malfoy caught me with it. You guys keep it."

"Yeah, and I'd rather give it to Moony," James said. "At least he won't be tempted to use it to show off to girls."

"Yeah, like you wouldn't use it to try to get Evans' help," Sirius said.

"At least I wouldn't lose it," James shot back. They all looked at Peter, who shrunk a bit.

"Hey, that was only one time…"

"Anyway," Remus said again. "It looks like I'm taking the note."

"And if you wouldn't mind solving it for us," Sirius said, grinning.

"There's a good chap," James said with a wink.

Remus sighed. This was what having pranksters for friends got you. Lots of big ideas, and a lot of lonely reading. Remus folded up the note and put in his pocket. Sirius clapped him on the back.

"Knew we could count on you, Moony. Now, who wants a game of poker while we're here?"

.

.

* * *

**\- Remus -**

* * *

As Remus made his way to the Room of Requirement that night, he wasn't sure whether he wanted Vance to be there or not. He needed some solid time alone with the note, since he was sure decoding it would take time, and he would need to wade through every page of the Ancient Runes codex he'd borrowed from the library. And he certainly wasn't sharing _this _secret with Vance, not without having some idea what the note might say.

But Remus was also looking forward to hearing the answer to her secret – not that he wasn't apprehensive about giving his answer. And he knew, of course, that he should just give the whole thing up. But there was a sort of rush of adrenaline about revealing just part of his secret, without giving any clue as to what it really was.

Remus experienced this rush of emotion when he opened to door to the Room of Requirement and found Vance sitting in her usual chair. She leaned around the wingback to check it was him.

"Ah, Lupin," she said, with her familiar half-smile. "I wasn't sure I'd be seeing you tonight. Thought I might have offended you with my question."

Remus returned a half-smile, not wanting to admit his indecision.

"I brought you something," Remus said as he sat down. He pulled out a tall thin tin and passed it to Vance.

"Chai latte," she read off the label.

"Allow me," Remus said. He conjured a third cup, and using the tea pot made both himself and Vance a latte.

A little apprehensively, Vance sipped the frothy drink. She pursed her lips and then nodded her head. "I like it."

"But it doesn't beat a good cup of tea?" Remus said, smiling knowingly. Vance shrugged.

"I live off tea."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

They sat awkwardly for a moment before Vance put down her cup and said,

"So, I assume you came back to swap secrets with me? Unless you're just here to study? Though it is a Friday night. Do Gryffindors study on Friday nights?"

"This one does," Remus said with a chuckle. "I'm taking a full load of subjects, remember?"

"Indeed. How very un-Gryffindor-like of you. How will you ever find time for parties? Chocolate Chipmunk?"

Remus chuckled as he peered into the tin Vance offered him. He pulled out an exact mini replica of a chipmunk, with a caramel stripe down its back.

"Thank you."

"They're my favourite," Vance confided in him. She stole one for herself and laid the tin on an open textbook. "So," she continued. "Who's going first tonight?"

Remus hesitated. "I suppose you went first last night. So," he sighed. "You wanted to know why I'm working on the Map alone. The answer is, I'm not. Without giving you any details, we've all contributed different things to the Map. I just happen to be the problem solver."

Vance was watching Remus closely.

"I see," she said. Remus expected her to question him further. He could tell she wasn't satisfied with his answer, and he knew that wasn't what she'd really been asking with her question. But Vance didn't pry. Instead she ate part of her chipmunk's tail, chewing thoughtfully as she considered her own answer.

"You asked why I'm hiding from my fellow Ravenclaws. The answer, as I alluded to the other night, is very boring. I happen to be the subject of some… rumours, shall we say. Their circulation is making my life… rather unpleasant. In this Room, I don't have to face anyone. I can find a moment of peace, catch my breath."

This wasn't the answer Remus had expected.

"I haven't heard any rumours," he said, surprised. Hogwarts was usually adept at circulating any rumours in a day, two tops.

Vance smiled a twisted smile. "I did speak last week about Ravenclaw loyalty. We uphold the honour of our House. These rumours have besmirched the honour of a Ravenclaw, and indirectly all of Ravenclaw. They are not to be made public knowledge."

Remus was conflicted. He didn't want to ask Vance about the rumours, but if there was anything dangerous, or anything affecting her mental health… which of course, there was, if she felt she had to hide in here…

"I appreciate you not asking," Vance said, her face serious. "It's nice to have one person who doesn't look at me like…" she trailed off.

This was something Remus understood better than Vance could ever know. The few people who'd found out about his… furry little condition… had mostly been repulsed and immediately rejected him. Hogwarts had been a haven, at first, until he realised the lengths he would have to go to keep his secret. And when his best friends had discovered his lupine status, the fact that they'd not abandoned him, but wanted to join him, had meant the world to him. Vance wanted to know why Remus put up with doing the heavy lifting on their 'joint' projects – like so many other things in Remus' life, it was connected to his deepest darkest secret.

Remus looked up, to find Vance was waiting for his reaction.

"I'm sorry things have been unpleasant for you lately," Remus said, his voice sincere. "It must be hard to have your House turn against you like that."

Vance shrugged. "I don't blame them," she said enigmatically. Though, Remus thought, she didn't seem to feel any guilt. Surely that suggested that whatever had made her an outcast wasn't her fault?

"And is your sister ostracised as well? No, wait, you said you're hiding from her, too?" Remus said, remembering.

Vance's expression became rather fixed. "You have a good memory Lupin. But I'd rather discuss that another day."

"Of course," Remus said. Vance looked uncomfortable enough as it was.

"So," Vance said, awkwardly changing the subject, "what are you trying to decode?"

Remus froze. _How could she possibly_-?

"Unless I'm very much mistaken, that's an Ancient Runes codex in your bag. The only other book with that almost cube-like shape is an encyclopedia, and I can't imagine why anyone would carry around one of them."

Remus almost sighed with relief. "I saw your textbook the other night," Remus invented. "I thought I looked interesting. It's just a bit of light reading."

Vance chuckled. "Really?" she said, amused. "Let's just pretend I believe you, shall we? You certainly seem to be a man of many mysteries, Remus Lupin."

Remus shifted a bit uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well, I'd better crack on with my essay," Remus said.

Vance gave him a knowing smile and returned to her own homework.

"Keep your secrets then, Lupin. As long as you don't eat all of the chocolate chipmunks, I'm happy."

Remus chuckled and pulled out his Transfiguration textbook. A few minutes later, immersed in complex magical theory, Remus was closer to sighing than laughing. Still, it was much more pleasant sharing Vance's company than ploughing through his homework alone.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_A copy of the code, if you're interested. If you solve it – congratulations! – but please don't reveal the answer and spoiler it for anyone else._

_(There will be more hints/clues later in the story, before the answer is revealed. Unless you're an expert code cracker, you might prefer to wait for the extra clues.)_

_Note: the #'s are all different ancient runes, none of which will show up in the post. (Hint: you can still solve the code)._

_Each new line is a new line of code in their note as well._

**ABC0#AFI9TB!1#JII8R**

**OF!NNP7SDI3J#AI6YCF4**

**KWR5LHC0DIJ9CV#I1NNP8MC**

**K2WSO7CIS3V**

**NI6FLP4DKC5S#NI0JCV9A**

**VA1EAW8CV**

**V2CMF7CA#J3IIR6V**


	12. Saturday and Sunday Week 2

**Posting Saturday and Sunday in the same chapter again. The weekends tend to be a bit shorter as it is.**

**Also, you might want the music video for the Bee Gee's 'How Deep is Your Love' later in the chapter:**

watch?v=XpqqjU7u5Yc

* * *

**Saturday April 30**

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

Saturday morning arrived bright, sunny and full of promise. Lily's three tutoring students had all cancelled on her, choosing to spend the morning in Hogsmede instead, so Lily had no excuse not to join her friends on a picnic. The four friends had a leisurely breakfast in the Great Hall, collected a picnic basket from the kitchens, and strolled out across the grounds and off to Hogsmede, the basket floating along behind them like a loyal puppy.

Greta dragged them all into Zonko's which was always worth a laugh, and they spent more gold than was sensible on sweets at Honeydukes. Giggling and breaking into their chocolate bars, they headed for the field at the entrance to Hogsmede, just outside the post office. The field was bathed in sunlight and studded with wildflowers.

Alice spread out a picnic rug, Greta positioned the basket, and Lily was just sorting out sandwiches and cupcakes, when a cheerful whistling tune floated over to them. Lily glanced up and saw James Potter and Sirius Black sauntering past. They must have just finished Saturday morning quidditch practice.

Potter had his hands in his pockets, and his grin firmly in place. It was skill, Lily admitted grudgingly, to grin while whistling. Potter caught sight of their picnic and his grin doubled. Black spotted the food and changed course immediately.

Lily sighed but Greta nudged her and grinned.

"Shall we serve them some poetry?" Greta said, smirking. Lily blinked. She'd had fun writing their sarcastic poems, but she hadn't really meant to use them.

"I dunno," Lily said hesitantly.

"Come on," Greta whispered as the Princes approached. "Don't you think he deserves it? It'll be fun."

"What'll be fun?" Alice whispered, leaning forward. But too late.

"What's up, Red? Greta?" Potter said, sprawling on the grass beside their picnic rug.

"What's for lunch?" Black said, peering into their basket. Greta slapped his hand away.

"Potter, this is our picnic," Lily told him, sitting up straighter. "Go find your own."

"Ah, but I think you owe me one," Potter said, smiling his charming smile. "For all the presents and poetry I've given you this term. Surely you can spare a man a cupcake?"

Greta flashed Lily an evil grin. Lily swallowed, still unsure. I mean, it wasn't like Potter would _care _what she said – criticism just bounced off him. But still…

"Well, if Lily _owes _you," Greta said, nudging Lily with her elbow, "why don't we pay you in poetry?"

"Poetry?" Potter said, sitting to attention at once. "You wrote me poetry?" he asked Lily, looking like Christmas had been sprung on him in July.

Black, who had nicked a cupcake, paused with it halfway to his mouth. He shot Potter a warning look, but Potter's eyes were fixed on Lily, and he didn't notice.

"Yes, Greta helped me write it," Lily said, still hesitant.

"Oh, oh really?" Potter said, swallowing audibly.

"Er, Prongs?" Black said, poking him in the ribs with a finger. Potter batted his hand away.

"Shut _up _Padfoot," he hissed.

Greta cleared her throat and exchanged a look with Lily. "Shall I begin?"

Lily pursed her lips but Greta was enjoying herself too much.

"His hair is black  
his eyes are brown  
why is Potter  
such a clown?"

Black choked on his cupcake, grinning. Potter cast him an irritated look.

Greta was looking at Lily, gesturing for her to pick up the second verse. Lily licked her lips and recited,

"His eyes are brown  
His hair is black  
each of his poems  
stings like a smack."

Potter was watching Lily, amusement battling disbelief on his face.

Greta continued on, her voice bouncing with the rhythm of each line.

"His hair is black  
His eyes are brown  
We wish Potter  
would get out of town."

Lily finished the performance, starting to get into her stride now. Potter was smirking at Lily, his eyes fixed on hers.

"His eyes are brown  
His hair is black  
We wish he'd leave town  
and never come back."

Sirius was coughing into his sleeve, either actually choking on the cupcake he'd inhaled, or trying to hide his laughter from Potter.

Mary clapped appreciatively.

"Well," Potter declared, "its not the most imaginative poetry I've ever had written for me, but I like that you took the time to think of me."

Lily gaped.

"It wasn't meant as a compliment!"

"No," Potter agreed, still smirking. "I gathered that from the words. Rather mean really." Potter didn't seem to mind in the least. So Lily had been right. He didn't care at all.

"Well, so is you embarrassing me in a crowded hallway," Lily snapped back. "At least we kept our humiliation private."

Potter hesitated, then grinned.

"Just for that, I'm taxing you a cupcake." He took one with a wink and stood in one fluid move. "Come on, Padfoot, let's go."

Black tried to grab another cake and Greta smacked away his hand. With a shrug, Black joined Potter.

"Oh, and by the way," Potter called back over his shoulder, "my eyes are hazel, not brown."

This caused the other girls burst into a fit of giggles as he walked away.

"Oh Lily, that was _brilliant_!" Mary said, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Greta helped," Lily said, still unsure how to feel.

"No, it was almost all you," Greta said, taking the cupcake Black had tried to steal.

"It wasn't very nice though," Alice said. Lily glanced at her. Alice was smiling, but trying not to.

"Oh, come on Alice," Greta said, tearing her cupcake in half. "Potter was a prat to Lily. He deserved it."

"And it wasn't _that_ mean," Lily added, though she watched for Alice's reaction.

"Well, it was well done, at least," Alice conceded, and Lily beamed. If Alice wasn't going to make her feel guilty over her poems, Lily certainly wasn't going to harp on about it.

"One point up to team Lily," Greta said, holding up her hand and collecting high fives from everyone. "Now we've just got to stay in the lead. I reckon we need to learn a spell to put someone in a dress," Greta added, looking thoughtful. "Then we can add a poem about, his eyes a brown, he wears a gown."

"Greta Catchlove," Lily said, trying to put on stern face, "you are pure evil."

"Only when I need to be," Greta said, trying to look innocent and bursting into giggles, which set them all off this time.

.

.

* * *

**\- Andy -**

* * *

Andy had changed her mind every half hour last night. She was going to the date. She wasn't going to the date. She was going to get back at her family. She wasn't going to endure Tonks' company. She would prove she wasn't afraid of the Blacks. But just how much was it worth endangering herself and the Hufflepuff?

Andy had tossed and turned until Donna Zabini had threatened to permanently stick her to her mattress. After putting the full-body bind on Zabini, Andy had put a greater effort into clearing her mind, and finally fallen asleep.

Still, it was now twelve o'clock and Andy was walking up the road to the Shrieking Shack, not entirely sure how she'd ended up here. Andy's hand hovered near her wand as she crossed the paddock behind Britain's most haunted dwelling. Then she crested the hill and indeed saw a field that sprawled down the other side of it, bordered on two sides by a patch of green woodland, and on another side by a stream.

The part of Andy's mind that found the scene charming and idyllic was being insulted by the part of her that saw only a children's picture book illustration, and expected furry little animals to come out and greet her as though she were some magical princess.

Snorting in disgust, Andy halted. Was it too late to disappear and leave Tonks to his fairyland?

But then she saw someone on the edge of the woodland, waving from the middle of a red and white checked picnic blanket. Andy hesitated. To turn and leave now would be a typical Black-hearted thing to do. But it also might look like she was scared. Andy Black was not scared of Ted Tonks or his stupid picturesque picnic.

Tossing her hair back, Andy strode down the side of the hill, halting just short of the picnic rug. Tonks stood as she approached.

"You came," Tonks said, smiling warmly.

"Against my better judgement," Andy said, uncomfortable with the size of his grin.

"Well, I bet my picnic can change that," Tonks said, gesturing for Andy to take a seat. Andy sighed and sat next to the basket. Tonks joined her, cross legged. "So, I've got sandwiches, cake, slice and sausage rolls."

Tonks began laying out the picnic.

"What," said Andy, pointing, "is _that_?"

The offending food had a layer of wobbly pink jelly (jello) on top.

"Oh," said Tonks, smiling, "that's jelly slice. Its sort of like cheesecake, but with jelly on top."

"_That_," Andy said firmly, "is disgusting."

"It's a fun muggle dessert," Tonks told her, still smiling. "Try some."

"Oh no," Andy said, "I can already tell that we won't agree."

She studied the sandwiches instead. "Why is this one bleeding?" Andy said, poking it with her finger.

"That's turkey and cranberry."

"On a _sandwich_?"

"Why not, you eat it on a roast."

"Yes, but not in a sandwich."

Andy stared around at the picnic.

"Is there something wrong with all of your food?" she demanded suspiciously.

"Only if you're worried about my cooking," Tonks said, grinning at her.

"Cooking?" Andy repeated.

"Yeah, its how raw food is turned into edible food. Or how ingredients are put together and prepared for-"

"I know what cooking is, Tonks." There was a bite to her voice that Tonks ignored.

"Well, it was a bit hard to tell." Tonks gave her a cheeky grin.

"Why did _you _cook all this?" Andy asked, a bit bewildered.

"Well, the house elves hadn't heard of most of it," Tonks admitted, flushing a bit.

"Why not?" Andy said, decidedly more worried now. House elves could cook anything, and the ones at Hogwarts were some of the best in the country. A new thought occurred to her. "Wait. This is all muggle food, isn't it?"

Tonks smiled, though he looked a bit nervous now.

"Some of my favourites from home," he said.

Andy bit down on the instant insult that came to her lips. Tonks, forever cheerful, looked like he might deflate if she stood on him now.

"Well," Andy said, glancing around, "you're the first person who's cooked for me, I suppose."

"What, no one's made you dinner or dessert before?" Tonks said, confused.

"No _person_," Andy corrected. "That's what house elves are for."

Tonks gaped at her for a moment, before shutting his mouth. "Right, well, if I were you, I'd start with the choc-orange cake. Cakes are my specialty."

"Choc-_orange_?" Andy said, wincing.

"Just a hint of orange," Tonks said, cutting a slice with a knife and passing it to her.

Andy looked at it, her mouth twisted to the side. "I don't know."

"Really, it's almost exactly like a chocolate cake. You'll love it."

"It's the 'almost' that worries me," Andy said, still eying the cake. Tonks put the plate down on the blanket.

"Well, never did I think Andromeda Black would be scared of a piece of cake," Tonks said, turning away. Andy had the suspicion that he was smiling, but his back was to her. Was he making _fun_ of her? That's what Sirius or Bellatrix would mean by it. Andy squashed the urge to curse him flat on his stupid smiling face, grabbed a fork from the basket, and stabbed it into her piece of cake.

Without thinking too much, Andy put a forkful in her mouth. And it was… chocolatey. Moist, like a mud cake. With, just at the end, a hint of citrus. Andy blinked. It wasn't half bad. Tonks was still fiddling with the squares of jelly slice. Andy subtly went back for another forkful.

"Aha!" said Tonks, turning around grinning. "I told you you'd like it."

"I was trying to get the taste of the orange out of my mouth," Andy snapped, blinking at how ridiculous she sounded. Who was this person, this girl who got flustered and said stupid things?

"Well," said Tonks, trying to tame his beaming smile, "how about a nice sausage roll to fix that?"

"_Those,"_ said Andy, staring at the platter he offered her, "are _not _sausage rolls."

"Well…" Tonks allowed, "technically they're pigs in a blanket, but they're very similar."

"They're _what_ in a blanket?"

Tonks smiled and picked one up to survey it.

"They're like mini hot dogs, wrapped in pastry. Unless a little bit of sausage makes you nervous?"

Andy sighed, peering at him closely. Tonks seemed completely innocent.

"You, Ted Tonks, are a very odd wizard."

Tonks smiled and bit his sausage roll in half. Andy took one and did the same. Similar to a sausage roll, but different. She tried a sandwich too, ignoring how Tonks smiled at her like a proud parent. But Andy drew the line at the jelly slice.

"Ah, come on," Tonks wheedled. "Don't tell me you're not curious? That if you leave today without ever trying one, you won't think back and wonder?"

Andy gave him a flat stare.

"Fine," Tonks said simply. He leaned back, bracing himself on his elbows.

"And now we wait to see if you've poisoned me," Andy said, also leaning back. The sun was warm, but there was a refreshing breeze. She wondered how long she'd have to stay for it to count as a date.

"I haven't poisoned anyone yet," Tonks said, "and I've made a lot of jelly slice in my life."

"Great, the one food I didn't eat is the safe one." But Andy hid a small smile. There was something easy about this banter with Tonks. It was like being alone with Sirius, when he was just Sirius and not 'Sirius Black, Prince of Hogwarts'. The wind rustled through the trees behind them. Tonks seemed at home with the silence. Andy was less so.

"My mother poisoned my father once," Andy said, to break the quiet. "She claims it was an accident, but my father was never entirely convinced. That's one of the reasons she never cooks."

"My brother tried to cook a chicken once," Ted said, laying down fully with his hands behind his head. "But he forgot to remove the plastic first. I came home to the worst smell coming out of the oven. Chicken was ruined." Tonks chuckled. "He's been banned from the kitchen ever since."

Andy just prevented herself from pointing out that magic could have salvaged the chicken.

"It must be odd," she said instead, "growing up without magic."

Tonks pursed his lips, considering this.

"Not really," he said. "For me, that's what's _normal_. It's all of _this_," he gestured to Hogsmede and Hogwarts beyond, "that was odd. At first, anyway."

"I can't imagine that," Andy said, looking at the castle rooftops, trying to imagine what it would have been like to have never heard of Hogwarts before she got her letter. "Was it… shocking, to find out?"

Tonks gave a laugh. "Yeah. At first, you don't believe it. It would be like someone telling _you_ that people were living on Mars and you were going to join them. And coming here, it was like one big rollercoaster of new things to learn, a whole new reality. I wouldn't trade it for anything now, of course. Though the Voldemort stuff, that I could do without."

Andy stared at Tonks as he watched the clouds thoughtfully. Andy had never had a conversation with a muggleborn before, if you didn't count hurled insults or looks of disdain. Andy had never looked at someone and imagined them being captured by Voldemort. Andy realised she was staring and looked away.

"And does your family… approve?" Andy asked. Tonks seemed so sunny and confident, so sure of himself, she couldn't picture him with a family who wasn't as golden and buoyant as he was.

Tonks laughed again. The sound was becoming familiar rather than grating. Andy frowned at that.

"Well, mostly. There was this time I bought a biting teacup at Zonko's. Took it home as a present for my brother. But my mother unpacked my trunk – this was second year," he added, blushing a bit, "and she found it and added it to the kitchen cupboard. Served tea to my great aunt the next day. Well, that was the first time the Ministry sent memory modification wizards out to our house. So no one was very approving of me _that_ day."

Tonks was grinning up at the sky. He tossed a glance to Andy, and she offered him a tiny smile of her own. There was another silence, which Andy again filled.

"Before I came to Hogwarts, Bella came home one summer and brought a cursed book. She gave it to me – first present she'd ever given me – but once I started to read it, I couldn't stop. Mother was furious, she thought I'd be stuck like that for the rest of my life. Luckily Father had an old… acquaintance who knew the counter-curse. I learned never to accept anything from Bella after that."

Andy offered Tonks another smile, though his return one was a bit weak.

"Was she… punished?" Tonks asked. Andy frowned.

"Yes, to an extent. Were you punished for giving your brother a biting teacup?"

"Well, no, but I intended to tell him it was hexed. I didn't want it to hurt him."

Oh. Andy suddenly saw the difference in their stories, why he'd thought his was funny. In Tonks' house, apparently, people only got injured by accident.

Tonks was watching Andy closely. She turned away to look at the stream.

"What's she like at home, Bellatrix?" Tonks asked quietly.

Andy paused for the briefest moment. The real answer, 'a nightmare', wasn't something Andy shared with anyone, not even Sirius.

"She's just… Bellatrix," Andy said, her voice softer than she intended. Andy cleared her throat. "She's a true Black. She knows what she wants and she goes after it. She might not be exactly _maternal_, but she's not a gremlin either. She cares about her family." Well, about Father and Cissy at least, Andy amended mentally. "She's not a total freak," Andy added defensively.

Tonks sat up suddenly.

"Whoa, I never said she was."

Andy glared at him, searching his expression.

"You'd be one of the few," Andy conceded grudgingly, stealing another forkful of cake.

" 'She's a true Black,'" Tonks repeated back to Andy. "What does that mean?"

Andy ground her teeth. She said too much around Tonks. She should just leave now, before she gave anything else away.

"It means she upholds the family values," Andy said shortly.

"And you don't?" Tonks said quietly.

Andy shot him a dark glare. Tonks held up his hands.

"I'm sorry, consider it unsaid." Tonks hesitated. "I just – you looked sad for a moment. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have interfered."

Andy tossed back her hair.

"Consider this, Tonks. I'm the one sitting here eating muggle food. My sister would be choking you with it, not eating it."

Tonks laughed. Andy didn't. Tonks coughed and crossed his legs.

"So she'd freak out if she found out about us?" Tonks said, still too light-hearted for Andy. She needed to do more to point out how dangerous her family was, how important it was that their date remain secret.

"And is that part of the allure?" Tonks said, winking at Andy. She blinked at him in shock.

"No," she said swiftly. Tonks sat back a bit, smiling at her.

"I've never seen you blush, Andromeda Black."

"I'm sunburnt," Andy declared, standing up. "I should go." Tonks' smile disappeared. He scrambled to his feet.

"Oh okay. Well," he bent down again, "at least take a piece of jelly slice. For the road."

Andy could see it would be quicker to just to take one. She grabbed a small square and turned to leave.

"Andy?" Tonks said. Andy bit her lip and waited without turning around. "I… really enjoyed talking with you."

Andy paused.

"Yeah," she said. 'Me too,' added a traitorous voice in her mind. Andy shook her head to clear it. "Thanks for the food, Tonks."

"Anytime," Tonks said, in an attempt at his usual cheerful voice. Even without looking, Andy could tell his smile was half-hearted.

Andy strode off up the hill, the stupid pink-topped dessert wobbling in her hand. If anyone saw it, it would be mortifying. She should just chuck it in the grass. But, despite herself, Andy was intrigued. She waited until she was over the hill, out of Tonks' line of sight, and popped it in her mouth. It tasted like creamy cheesecake, with a hint of tangy jelly. A not altogether distasteful combination. She wasn't sure if Tonks was mad or a genius. Not that it mattered, she told herself sternly, as she stepped onto the main road in Hogsmede. She wouldn't be seeing him again.

.

.

* * *

**\- Remus -**

* * *

Remus had had an odd day and he was ready to get back to Gryffindor Tower and relax by the fire.

James and Sirius had come down from quidditch practice, and had bypassed Zonko's, Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks in favour of Madam Pudifoot's. Remus had watched with growing apprehension as James and Sirius chatted up a table of seventh year Hufflepuffs, heading out with a pair of them on a long stroll over some lonely ground.

When Remus had asked Sirius about James' out of character behaviour (unusual for this year, anyway), Sirius had something about 'mean poetry' and nothing more. Remus couldn't understand how James could be so intent on winning over Lily Evans for two weeks, (not to mention the last two years) and suddenly go out and snog a random girl.

James and Sirius had met up with Remus and Peter at the Three Broomsticks later in the afternoon, Sirius looking pleased with himself, but James more sombre than usual. Remus was pretty sure James would be even less cheerful when the school gossip mill heard about his date and it got back to Lily.

It was a relief to round the last corner before the portrait hole. Sirius and Peter were bickering over which of them had eaten the larger serving of crumpets at the pub. But their argument was drowned out by a roar of approval as the Marauders turned the corner.

The Marauders were used to applause and cheers, but this sound had a sinister undertone. Remus scanned the crowd. It was made entirely of Slytherins.

Avery, Snape and Mulciber stepped forward. James and Sirius drew their wands instantly, and Remus was only a beat behind them. Peter shuffled sideways so he was hidden by his friends. The other Slytherins hissed insults at the Marauders as they encircled them. This was bad.

"Well, well, well," sneered Avery. "If it isn't the _Princes _of Hogwarts and their trusty little stooges."

"Shove off now, Avery, and we might let you leave with all of your body parts," Sirius growled back.

"Ah, but see, we have a score to settle," Avery drawled, and was backed by more hissing Slytherins. "Seems to me like you've got in for one of our number, and we're here to even the score."

"If you mean Snape, he's such a cowardly worm I can't believe you'd bother standing up for him," said James, his wand hand shaking. Snape glowered deeply at James.

"You stick up for Pettigrew," Avery said lazily. From behind him, the Slytherins hurled some more insults at them.

But Remus was thinking quickly. It was true that Snape was unpopular in Slytherin. Remus could see Avery and Mulciber ambushing the Marauders in retaliation, but half of Slytherin house? Either the Marauders were more hated by Slytherin that Remus had thought, or this was about more than a hexing war.

Remus scanned the crowd. It was mostly made up of sixth, fifth and fourth years, though he spotted Lucius Malfoy and third year Narcissa Black among the throng. Surely they wouldn't all risk detention for the sake of _Snape_? Certainly no one ever had before.

Remus' thoughts were interrupted as a jet of fire shot past his ear. Apparently the Slytherins were done talking. The rest backed away to give Avery, Snape and Mulciber room to manoeuvre. Remus gripped his wand more firmly. Snape sliced a torch off the wall with a curse aimed at James, who ducked. Remus stunned Mucliber with a well-placed hit, but he was cured by a Slytherin in the crowd almost at once. Avery shot more fire at Sirius, who responded with a curse that caused Avery to double up, gagging.

Snape had just sliced a piece off James' sleeve when the whole of Gryffindor House began to stream out of the portrait hole, outraged to see their heroes swamped by Slytherins, pushing and elbowing to join the fray. Chaos descended for about a minute, in which Peter sprouted a pair of fangs and two unfortunate Slytherins were bitten by a snake Snape had conjured. Finally James shouted orders at the Gryffindors, who all pulled together in a wall, alternately casting shield spells and stunners.

This caused the disorganised Slytherins to take off running down the corridor. A fourth year was hit in the back with a stunning spell, and a sixth year fell down with scales sprouting over their face. The Gryffindors roared their victory and stormed back into the common room for what promised to be an epic party celebrating their triumph.

Remus watched as Sirius and James were hoisted onto the shoulders of the crowd and carried, rather perilously, through the portrait hole. Remus turned to deal with Peter's fangs.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**SUNDAY May 1****st**

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

On Sunday, Lily slept in. Usually she got up early to have the entire library to herself, but the party in the Gryffindor common room had kept her up late the night before. When she did wake up, she could hear people moving around downstairs, and she just wasn't in the mood to face a crowd today. Potter's constant attentions, and even her friends' well-meaning analysis and suggestions, were wearing Lily out. So Lily pulled the covers over her head and went back to sleep.

She was awakened an hour later by the sound of a cat being strangled. Or an owl crying. Or a sheep stuck in a fence. Lily struggled closer to wakefulness. Just _what _was going on in the common room?

With a sigh, Lily gave up on sleep, dressed, and headed for the stairs. What she heard as she opened the door made her reach for her wand and start running down the stairs.

"_I really need Evans to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down  
When they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me…"_

Someone in the common room was singing the Bee Gees' latest love song – with a few of the words changed. Lily recognised it at once, being a fan of the Bee Gees, but who else in a school of wizards would know the lyrics to '_How Deep Is Your Love?_'

And, as she feared, Lily rounded the last step to see James Potter standing on a table in the middle of the room, using his wand as a microphone. Backing music was playing from thin air. The crowd were swaying as he sang, faces upturned in admiration. Lily stood frozen for a few beats. Potter was rotating slowly on the table, and inevitably, as he turned he caught sight of Lily. He beamed at her as he sang, continuing with the chorus,

"_And you may not think I care for you  
When you know down inside I really do  
Lily it's you I need to show_-"

"_Silencio,_" Lily cried, flushing beetroot red in embarrassment. Potter's voice cut off suddenly. His eyes went wide and the crowd booed at Lily. Lily was beyond caring.

"Potter, how _dare_ you?" Lily raged, storming across the common room to stare up at him, still standing on the table, clutching his muted throat. "What is this, shame Lily Evans hour? Get a crowd together and make fun of me and my muggle band? How did you even hear about the Bee Gees? Are you stalking me again? And the rest of you!" Lily glared around at the gathered Gryffindors.

"When are you going to realise that Potter making fun of me _isn't funny_! He's not a genius or a prince or hero! He's a pathetic, immature twat who's never heard 'No' in his life! Stop making him think he's a big shot romancer when he's just a stupid pin up boy!"

Potter had located his wand by now and reversed Lily's spell. He scrambled down off the table.

"Evans, wait! I just wanted to impress you-"

"Once again, in front of a crowd!" Lily snapped, poking Potter in the chest with her wand, singing a hole in his robes. Potter backed up a step. "This was never about _me _Potter, this was about you _showing off_ for your fan club!" Lily shouted. "I'm just the topic of the week that you never get bored of! When will you _learn _Potter, that you will _never_ impress me! You'll drive me to insanity before I fall for you! If you don't leave me alone I'll, I'll, leave Hogwarts!"

The crowd gasped collectively.

"Oh, shut it!" Lily yelled at them. "It would serve you all right, losing your daily soap opera, tailing Potter and watching him ruin my life!"

Lily was horrified to discover there were tears running down her face.

"I just want a normal life, like all of _you _get to have. But no, I get stupid flacking stalker Potter, who won't take 'no' for an answer, parading his 'heart' for all to see, and driving me round the bend in the process. All of you, just leave me alone!"

And with that Lily ran for the portrait hole, hair and tears streaming out behind her. She left a silence in her wake. Lily ran through the entire school, ignoring questions from students and teachers alike. She burst out of the oak front doors, sprinted across the lawns, and finally collapsed in a pile of straw outside the nifflers stall in the barn, where no one would find her.

Lily, who never cried, had now done so in front of the entirety of Gryffindor House. Some part of her logical brain knew that she was just tired, worn down, and just so over James Potter's antics. But another part ached because James Potter was the first boy to sing her a love song, something she could never get back, and he'd chosen to make a spectacle out of it, rather than a romantic moonlit evening for two.

He was also the first boy to hex someone over her, the first to punch someone in protecting her, the first to read her poetry, the first to meet her parents. James Potter was stealing every first Lily had, and she hated him for it. Her stupid romantic heart wished he'd never been born. Why couldn't he find some other girl to make miserable?

Probably, Lily's inner voice said, because any other girl would _like _what he was doing, would fall in love with James Potter, Prince of Hogwarts, the first time he held their hand. Lily sobbed again at that, remembering the time Potter had dragged her onto his spell-cast ice rink, because _he _wanted to be the one to teach her to skate. And to hold her hand. It was all about what _he _wanted. Well, Lily decided, taking a deep breath and wiping away her tears, from now on it would be about what _she _wanted.


	13. Monday Week 3

**Monday, May 2****nd**

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

Lily woke up gritting her teeth. It took her about ten seconds to remember why she was so angry. Then she tore open her hangings, wrenched on some clothes, and stormed out of the dorm. Lily was done avoiding James Potter, and she was done justifying her feelings to her friends.

Lily was unsurprised to see Potter in the common room, but not unprepared. Her wand was in her hand before he opened his mouth.

"Get out of my way, Potter, or I'll hex you," Lily told him, her voice a steely promise.

"I just wanted to apologise," Potter began, speaking quickly.

"I don't want your apology, Potter. I don't want you to speak to me ever again."

Lily stepped around him, heading for the portrait hole.

"Wait, Evans," Potter said, ducking back into her way.

"_Silencio_," Lily said matter of factly, pointing her wand in Potter's face. Like yesterday, Potter was muted. Lily stepped out of the portrait hole and headed down to breakfast alone.

.

.

Lily was early for Transfiguration. She was done putting up with Potter insinuating his way into her life. Professor McGonagall was also early. She looked up from marking essays when Lily knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, Professor," Lily said, her voice polite but firm.

"Yes, Miss Evans," Professor McGonagall said, gesturing for Lily to enter.

"I'd like you to move James Potter away from me. He's distracting me from my learning."

Professor McGonagall peered closely at Lily for a moment. Lily met her stern eye.

"Very well," Professor McGonagall said. "I will move him at the start of the lesson."

Lily hesitated. Was it really that easy?

"Is there anything else, Evans?"

"Er, no. Thank you."

Lily left the room to line up. Soon the rest of the class joined her. Lily pretended to be finishing her Transfiguration homework to avoid her Alice's eye. Professor McGonagall invited them in and Lily took her usual seat. Potter, a bit late, headed for the desk next to hers.

"Mr Potter," Professor McGonagall said sharply. Potter paused and turned to her. "You are late and your desk has moved. Kindly take the seat beside Mr Belby."

Potter looked stunned for a moment, glancing at the desk beside Lily.

"But I wanted to sit at the front to concentrate better," Potter began, but Professor McGonagall cut him off.

"It seems you are unable to concentrate no matter where you sit, Potter, and the seat beside Mr Belby is only in the second row. I trust you don't need a map to find it?"

Potter hesitated, then took the assigned seat. The Slytherins chuckled darkly. Damocles Belby shot Potter a disapproving glance, as though Potter had slighted him.

"Very well, now that we are all _seated_," Professor McGonagall said, "we can begin. This week we begin transfiguring parts of the body with more complex moving parts. We leave the face to begin working on fingers, and we will return to the lips and tongue later in the term. Please turn to the diagram on page three hundred and twenty."

There was a rustle of paper as the class did so. Lily could feel Potter's eyes on the back of her head but she didn't turn around. She was done wasting brain space on James Potter.

.

.

Greta's questions were much harder to avoid than Alice's eye. Lily and Alice had arrived first for lunch. A few minutes later Greta sat down on Lily's other side, turning to face Lily instead of helping herself to chipolatas.

"Lily," Greta said firmly, as though Lily had already tried to avoid the topic, "how are you?"

"Fine," Lily said simply, eating another forkful of mashed potatoes.

"I mean about Potter," Greta prompted.

"Potter who?" Lily said, cutting up her second chipolata into precise quarters.

Greta frowned.

"Come on, Lily, I heard about the fight. You threatened to leave school."

"I was upset," Lily said, drowning her sausages in gravy. "Now I'm not. Next."

"So you're not leaving school?"

"No. Of course not."

"And you still hate James Potter?"

"Potter who?"

"_Lily_!" Greta said in exasperation.

"What?" Lily said, finally turning to face Greta. "I want a life where Potter doesn't control how good or bad my day is. So I'm not going to let him. Do you have a problem with that?"

Greta sat back in her seat, eying Lily with a new appreciation.

"No. That sounds good."

"It sound great, Lily," Alice said, smiling encouragingly.

"Don't be too happy yet, Alice," Lily said firmly. "It may involve a lot more hexing than you are comfortable with."

Alice looked conflicted and Lily returned to her lunch.

"So…" Greta began again.

"Eat your lunch, Greta," Lily said.

Greta opened her mouth, thought about it, closed it again, and grabbed five little sausages of her own.

.

.

In Potions, Lily filed in first and took Alice's usual seat. Alice hesitated, then took Lily's seat, which placed her closest to Remus at the next workstation over. Remus looked surprised at first, then a little disappointed, as he took his own seat.

"Hello, Alice, Lily," he said tentatively.

"Remus," Lily said curtly, with a nod, clearly not inviting further conversation.

"Hi Remus," Alice said, giving him an apologetic smile. Lily faced straight ahead.

Professor Slughorn entered and began explaining the next potion they would begin work on while their Polyjuice Potion simmered – a Hiccoughing Solution.

.

.

Lily made it to the end of the day and sat down to dinner, pleased it was something comforting like pasta. She tuned out her friends' discussion of the ball in three weeks, and stood up before any of them, for a stroll in the grounds before dark. The dusky clouds were good company, and she felt herself relaxing for the first time since yesterday. So far her plan had worked fine. Potter had left her alone after she'd been firm with him this morning. Not that she expected her good luck to last. But Lily was determined to win this battle with Potter. She wasn't letting anyone have that much power over her happiness ever again.

As curfew neared, Lily made her way back to Gryffindor Tower. She crossed the common room, ignoring Potter's hasty attempts to speak to her, and sought the safety of her own bed. She shut her hangings for solitude and took out her Charms homework – something calming. Tiger sprung up beside her and lay down on her bookbag to keep it company – or claim it as his own. It was hard to tell with cats.

.

.

* * *

**\- Andy -**

* * *

Andromeda Black was sprawled on the sloping lawns of the grounds with the rest of her Care of Magical Creatures class, more focused on sunning herself than listening to old Kettleburn explain correct care and feeding of snifflers. A couple of the muggleborns were listening intently, but anyone else poor enough to _want _to keep a sniffler had probably already researched it on their own time. Term three Care of Magical Creatures was turning out to be exactly what Sirius had promised – a bludge.

"Working on your tan, Black?" Christina Fletchley of Hufflepuff hissed at her. Ah the Hufflepuffs, the only bad thing about Care of Magical Creatures. Andy cracked one eye open to smirk at her.

"Why, Fletchley? Want some tips?" Fletchley's pale skin went red and Andy's smirk deepened.

"It's not like you could give her any," Jasmine Applebee shot back. "Black describes your soul, not your skin."

Andy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before."

"Hey, shut it," growled Amos Diggory from his seat in front of them. Andy sighed inwardly and allowed herself to fully stretch out on the grass, giving up any premise of listening to the Professor. Unfortunately, it seemed he was, for once, paying more attention to the students than his creatures.

"Black!" he snapped. "Sit up and pay attention."

"How much does it cost, Sir?" Andy drawled back. When Kettleburn didn't answer, Andy knew she'd gone a step too far. She levered herself slowly up onto to her elbows. Yep, he was glowering deeply at her.

"Five points from Slytherin, and keep your cheek in check or I'll send you to Professor Slughorn."

Andy worked hard to stop herself rolling her eyes. The head of Slytherin, Professor Slughorn, was so enamoured with the Black family he'd probably spend the time asking after Andy's parents.

Andy spent the rest of the lesson sketching in her notepad. She was spending the time doing something useful – trying to perfect her ability to draw eyes. She found narrowed, angry eyes easier to draw than round happy ones. Andy was just shading in a particularly good pair of hopeful honest eyes, ensuring her book was angled so no one could see it, when her quill froze in horror.

Andy had just drawn Ted Tonks' eyes. Not intentionally, of course. She'd just been practicing. Andy didn't even _do _portraits. It was like they'd just appeared on her page. In her panic, Andy had to squash the desire to burn her entire sketch pad to ash. Taking a deep breath, Andy took her wand and erased the eyes.

Letting out the breath, Andy shoved the sketch pad back in her bag and leaned back to watch the clouds instead. Class was nearly over anyway. Monday down, only five days until the weekend. Andy wondered if she'd see-

She stopped that thought before it could reach completion. Andy had no intention of seeing a certain blonde muggleborn, ever again. It turned out he had not, in fact, poisoned her with his strange array of muggle foods. Yesterday had been… an experience, but not one she needed to repeat.

Overall, Andy was pleased with her small act of rebellion. It seemed her dalliance had gone unnoticed, which was the safest course. Still, if pressed, Andy could throw her date in Bella's dictatorial face – failing to mention just who the offending muggleborn boy was, of course. Which would only infuriate Bella further.

Andy watched a line of seventh years trek back from the greenhouses. She froze for a moment, thinking she'd seen Ted Tonks, but it was only the blonde Head Boy. Andy let out a frustrated breath. She was seeing Tonks everywhere today. If she wasn't careful, her little act of rebellion would grow into something that was more trouble than it was worth.

.

.

* * *

**\- Remus -**

* * *

Remus returned from the library to find Sirius and Peter alone in their usual couches by the fire. In fact the entire common room was quieter and more sombre than usual.

"Where's Prongs?" Remus asked, taking a seat on the empty couch he usually shared with James.

"In the dorm," Sirius said, not looking up from his muggle magazine.

"Shouldn't we be cheering him up? Talking to him?" Remus said.

"He's not in the mood to talk," Sirius said.

"Have you even tried?" Remus asked, frowning. Peter ducked his head and wouldn't meet Remus' gaze.

"No point," Sirius said, "he's not in the mood."

"How do you know if you haven't tried?" Remus said, standing up.

"Trust me, I know."

Remus rolled his eyes and headed for the boy's staircase.

"Your funeral," Sirius called after him.

Remus reached the top of the stairs and knocked. There was no answer. Remus opened the door. James' hangings were shut.

"James?" There was no answer. "I know you're in there," Remus said sternly, crossing to his bed.

"What do you want?" James said without opening the hangings. Remus sighed and sat on his own bed next door. He took a deep but quiet breath.

"We haven't really talked about the fight you had with Evans," Remus ventured.

No reply.

"We haven't really seen you since," Remus continued. "You've been avoiding us."

"I'm not avoiding you," James growled. "I'm right here."

"And is there a reason you're in bed instead of down in the common room with us?"

"I have a headache," James said, sounding like he was gritting his teeth.

Remus sighed.

"Prongs, I know you're upset about the fight-"

"I'm not _upset_," James snarled. "It was a fight. Evans and I fight. It's all we ever do. I'm used to it."

"Right," Remus said. "This was more than your usual fights."

"Whatever."

"James, she's so mad at _you_, she won't even talk to _me_."

This was the wrong thing to say. James tore open his hangings, kneeling up glaring out at Remus.

"Oh is _that _what this is all about, Moony?" James snapped. "You're little prefect buddy won't talk to you. Well boo hoo!"

"James," Remus said sternly, giving him a flat stare, "Acting like a five year old won't help."

"Didn't you hear Evans?" James growled, clenching his fists. "I'm a pathetic immature twat who's never heard 'no' in his life."

Remus sighed.

"Well this moping about won't prove her wrong."

"Oh really?" James said sarcastically. "So what _should _I do, oh _wise _one? Since I've tried everything else."

"You could try apologising," Remus suggested.

"_How_ exactly?" James growled. "Since she won't let me talk to her at all. Or even look at me."

"Well, you could try writing her a letter."

James paused, currently unable to find a scathing response.

"Still, I'd give her a bit of space first," Remus added, taking advantage of the silence.

"Space!" James erupted. "That's all she wants from me – ever!"

James flopped back against his pillows and turned mournful eyes on Remus.

"I'm in love with her, Moony, and her perfect world is one where I don't exist."

Remus struggled to find something supportive to say, but he was a bit thrown seeing his usually buoyant grinning friend which such a doleful expression.

"Whatever," James said abruptly. "I have a headache. See you in the morning."

Knowing it would do no good to try to make further conversation, Remus said simply,

"Good night, Prongs." He wasn't sure James even heard him, as he wrenched the hangings shut abruptly.

Remus returned to his friends in the common room. Sirius caught sight of his face.

"What'd I tell you?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

Remus shrugged. "At least I tried."

"Prongs doesn't _want_ to feel better," Sirius said. "He's had his heartbroken. Wallowing is the first stage in getting over her."

"A real expert on getting your heart broken, are you?" Remus said drily. Sirius shrugged.

"It's more a theoretical science."

"Well, good luck to you," Remus said. "Next time you can be the one to get your head bitten off."

Sirius shrugged.

"I'll go up later, we still need to plan our full moon adventure. Its tomorrow."

"Don't remind me," Remus groaned. He'd been feeling steadily more exhausted all weekend. And his thoughts had been drifting to the Room of Requirement more often than usual, which hadn't helped his concentration.

Reluctantly, Remus took out an essay for Defence Against the Dark Arts, stared at it for five minutes, then shoved it back into his bag and stood up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sirius said. "We'll need you later."

"You guys plan this one," Remus said, picking up his bag. "It's not like I really get to notice the details on the night, anyway."

Sirius frowned in sympathy.

"Wormtail, have you got the cloak?" Remus said. Peter dug around in his own bag and produced it.

"See you later," Remus said, heading for the portrait hole.

.

.

When Remus opened the door to the Room of Requirement, he was surprised to find not one occupant, but two. Beside Vance's chair was a house elf. And elf in a lavender pillowcase, rather than the stamped tea towel of the Hogwarts servants.

Vance and the elf both turned to Remus in surprise. The elf drew back behind Vance's chair. Remus' heart went out the shy creature.

"Hello there," he said, walking slowly over to the fireside. "What's your name?"

"This is Chinky," Vance said. "Chinky, this is Remus Lupin."

Chinky the elf curtseyed. Her huge eyes turned to Vance.

"Will there be anything else, Mistress?"

"No, I think that's all for tonight," Vance said. "Thank you, Chinky."

The elf bowed to Vance and with a crack like a whip, disappeared.

Remus sat in his chair, noticing a spread of hot buttered crumpets and hot chocolate on the table before the fire.

"Help yourself," Vance said, gesturing to the food. Remus filled a mug with hot chocolate from the pot, cupping it in both hands.

"Go on, ask," Vance said impatiently.

"Er," said Remus. "So, Chinky isn't a Hogwarts elf?"

"No," Vance said, helping herself to a crumpet. "She's a Vance family elf."

"I see. And how did you get permission to have her at Hogwarts?" Remus asked, trying to sound offhand.

"I'll tell you that, if you tell me why you keep coming back here," Vance said, surveying Remus over the top of her mug.

Remus was surprised.

"Er, I come for the quiet, I suppose."

"But you have a dorm, usually empty at this time, I would imagine?" Vance pressed.

"Look, I can go, if you want-" Remus said, not sure where this was going.

Vance waved his words aside.

"I'm not trying to get rid of you, Lupin. I'm just curious. You used to come here for solitude, but this is no longer a place you're guaranteed to be alone."

Remus hesitated. He wasn't sure why he was drawn to the Room now that it wasn't solitude anymore.

"Unless you came for help with another illegal protect or homework dilemma?" Vance added with a quirk of her lips.

Remus sighed. "Not a dilemma, just homework."

Vance looked at him more closely.

"Are you well, Lupin?" she asked, her eyes scanning his pale face and purple-shadowed eyes.

"Fine, fine," Remus said vaguely. "Just a bit tired."

Vance gave him a knowing look, but let it go. There was silence for a moment as she took a crumpet, still surveying him, and bit into it.

"The problem tonight," Remus said, to fill the silence, glad to have an excuse for why he kept coming back, "is that James is holed up in our dorm. I don't know if you heard but I'm sure it will make the rounds of the gossip mill soon. He had a huge fight with-"

"Lily Evans," Vance finished for him. "Yes, I heard. Potter doesn't seem like the type to mope over a girl though?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Even James has his limit, I think," Remus said, taking a sip of hot chocolate.

"Yes," Vance said thoughtfully. "And Evans isn't interested in him at all?"

"Not that I've seen."

"So why doesn't he just move on? It seems he has plenty of other options."

Remus looked into the fire, thinking.

"A few reasons, perhaps." Remus said. "He thinks its deeper than a teenage crush."

"So do all pining teenage boys," Vance said drily.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Indeed. But Lily's right. James has never heard 'no' in his life, not from a girl he's asked out, at least. He doesn't know how to _win over_ a girl. They've all just fallen at his feet." Remus looked into the fire as he put his thoughts together. "Most girls _enjoy_ the publicness of his reputation, are grateful for his cheesy lines or gifts, for any time he deigns to throw their way." Remus rubbed his temples. "So I do think some of his persistence here is just stubbornness. He really believes he'll win Lily over. He just has no clue how to do it."

"But that's not all there is to it?" Vance said.

Remus hesitated.

"I think there is something a bit special about Lily Evans," Remus said, not meeting Vance's eye. "She's almost as stubborn as James, just as brave, but she cares about people. Well, maybe not about James, so much."

Vance was giving Remus her cheeky half-smile.

"It sounds like Potter isn't the only one with a crush."

Remus blushed and took a crumpet to try to hide it. "Maybe once," he admitted. "A couple of years ago."

"Mmm," Vance said, enigmatically.

"So," Remus said, keen to change the subject. "You were going to tell me about Chinky?"

Vance sighed deeply and set down her hot chocolate.

"I don't think you fully answered my question, Lupin, but I'll let slide for today." Vance steepled her fingers and gazed into the fire.

"Like all house elves, Chinky was attached to our manor house. And when it was… made uninhabitable, Chinky was as homeless as the rest of us. So she came to Hogwarts. Technically she's part of the Hogwarts staff, but she still checks in with us from time to time – we're her last connection to home, I suppose. It makes her feel less homesick to see us, serve us."

"You and your sister?" Remus said.

"Mmm," Vance said, not meeting his eye. Another mystery between the siblings, Remus noted, remembering that Vance also came to the Room to hide from her sister.

"So where are you living now?" Remus asked, concerned but not wanting to pry too deep. What had happened to her home to make it _uninhabitable_?

"With my aunt," Vance said. Vance attempted her usual half-smile, but it was a bit watery.

"And is that… going well?"

"Well enough," Vance said. "We only moved in with her over the holidays."

Vance finished her crumpet and picked up her hot chocolate, holding it in both hands as though savouring its warmth.

Remus leaned back in his chair and sipped his own drink. He had so many questions he wanted to ask, but he could see Vance was done with answering them. For tonight at least. And whatever might be going on for her family outside Hogwarts, Vance and her sister were safe at school – physically at least. Surely the damage to her home had to do with the vicious rumours Vance came here to escape?

"I like you Remus Lupin," Vance said, looking straight into his eyes. Remus, surprised, blushed.

"You don't ask too many questions," Vance continued, ignoring his flushed cheeks.

"Oh. Of course," Remus said, shifting in his seat. "No, well, I can see you're not comfortable discussing all the details."

"Sometimes," Vance said, staring into the fire, "it can be helpful. Telling a relative stranger part of the truth. Just enough to share some of the burden. Thank you, Lupin."

She gave him a sad but sincere smile.

"Call me Remus," he said, before he could think better of it.

Vance's smile widened just a bit.

"Remus," she said. "Very well. Call me Emma."

"Emma," Remus repeated. "I like that."

Then he blushed again. What did Emmeline Vance care if Remus liked her nickname?

"Well, I brought homework to get through," Remus said, turning to his bag to hide his cheeks.

"Yes, the never ending saga," Vance agreed. Even without looking Remus could hear the half-smile in her voice. Remus avoided her eye as he pulled out his essay and his textbook. By the time he was settled into his chair with his homework splayed across his lap and the armrests, Vance was already buried in her own school work.

Remus risked a glance at her. Vance's, no _Emma_'s, hair was a bit less unruly tonight, though it still screened part of her face as she bent down to make a note from her book. The firelight lit some of the dark strands red and gold, and gave her pale face a bit of colour. She chewed her bottom lip as she concentrated, then flicked to the next page, blue eyes scanning the text purposefully.

Remus wrenched his gaze back to his own essay. It would not do to be caught staring at Vance. Emma. She came here for the quiet and the solitude. The last thing she was looking for, even without the mysterious tragedy in her recent past, was an unrequited suitor. Not that Remus liked Emma. He just enjoyed the companionable silence they shared.

They passed a couple of quiet hours in this way, pausing to refill their hot chocolates every now and then. As midnight ticked nearer, Remus' eyes, already tired when he'd begun, were refusing to focus on the page.

"I should head off," he said, packing away his books. Vance glanced up.

"I suppose I'll see you tomorrow night," she mused, "assuming Potter is still moping in your dorm?"

Remus hesitated, frozen for a moment. If Vance knew what he was really up to tomorrow night, she would never allow him to share the Room with her again. He needed to invent an excuse, give her a reason he wouldn't be here tomorrow night.

"Er," Remus said. You'd think he'd be better at this by now. He just hated lying to people. And he was becoming paranoid that fate would smite his own nonna if he kept having 'grandmothers' die.

"Sorry, Remus, I wasn't making fun of your friend," Vance said, frowning, confused by his reaction.

"No, no that's okay. I prefer to work here, anyway."

Remus had wanted to make sure Emma didn't think he was rejecting her presence, but realised he'd said far more than he intended.

Vance gave her half smile.

"Well, perhaps I'll see you tomorrow night, then."

"Perhaps," Remus said, despising his secret and the way it made him lie to people he cared about.

"And perhaps you'll tell me why you're friends with people you're so different from?" Vance asked softly. Remus froze. This was – how did Vance put it – a different calibre of secret to their usual fare.

"What do you mean?" Remus hedged.

"The arrogant 'Princes of Hogwarts'," she said, making air quotes. "Pranksters, womanisers, rebels?"

"Are you saying I'm not a womaniser?" Remus said, light-hearted in a way he didn't feel.

Vance laughed, a real laugh. "Remus Lupin, you are far too compassionate to be called a womaniser. And I'm afraid the list of your most recent girlfriends failed to make to the Hogwarts gossip mill."

Because their hadn't been any.

"Alright," Remus said, coming to a decision. "I _might _answer your question," (if he could find an answer that didn't reveal just how loyal his friends were, and just how grateful he was) "if you tell me why you're hiding from your sister."

Emma bit her bottom lip.

"I _might _tell you that," she conceded. "If you tell me yours."

Remus gave a grim smile. "Sounds like a stalemate."

"Sounds like a problem for another night."

Remus nodded in agreement. "Indeed. Well, good night, Emma."

"Good night, Remus." Emma gave him one of her rare warm smiles.


	14. Tuesday Week 3

**Tuesday May 3**

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

Lily was lining up for Charms when Potter tried again to apologise to her. Lily merely raised her wand and said, "_Silencio_."

Potter, not missing a beat, pointed his own wand at his throat, and he must have used a non-verbal counter-spell, because he tried again.

Lily, prepared for this, said, "_Langlock_," sticking Potter's tongue to the roof of his mouth. Potter's eyes widened as he tried to unstick it. Lily ignored his attempts as she filed with the rest of the class into the Charms classroom.

Quite possibly Potter put up with his cursed tongue for the whole lesson, unless Remus knew the counter-spell. Lily really needed to learn to use non-verbal spells for her jinxes, she decided. It would make them harder to reverse. Lily spent a good Charms lesson conducting a choir of dancing quills, and sailed off to lunch before Potter could interrupt her again.

.

.

Lily was coming to experience less anxiety leading up to Care of Magical Creatures classes. She and her friends crossed the lawns after lunch, only to find the paddock empty again. The sky, however, was not empty. Several hippogriffs, both large and small, were soaring among the midday clouds. The class was just pointing them out to each other when Professor Kettleburn strode out of the barn, looking grumpy.

"Yes, yes," he said, seeing the direction of their gaze. "Some… inconsiderate seventh years didn't latch the barn door properly last night. Imagine my surprise to see a third of our herd swooping overhead this morning. And now way of getting them back," he grumbled, checking his class notes, "since they only roost at night. I assume the babies escaped and their parents let themselves out of their stalls to join them. So," he announced, "these lucky people will get to clean our saddles for us this lesson while the rest of use have one more grooming lesson."

"Saddles?" Black asked, a trace of panic not quite hidden in his voice.

"Relax Black," said Professor Kettleburn, "we'll be doing some trotting on the lunge rope, all four feet firmly on the ground. That's not til next week anyway, next lesson you'll just practice sitting on your beast, firmly tied to the rail. But," he consulted his notes again, "not you, Black. You'll be cleaning tack with Potter, Evans and Catchlove."

"But-" Lily went to protest.

"Evans, your hippogriff is flying around up there," Professor Kettleburn said, jabbing his finger at the sky. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Lily glowered.

"Right," the professor said, "everyone else, bring out your beasts, same as last lesson. You four, come with me."

Professor Kettleburn led Lily, Greta, Potter and Black to the back of the barn. Laid out on a long bench were six saddles. "Right, you clean this lot, rub in the leather treatment, polish them up, and then swap for the other six." Professor Kettleburn banged two large bottles onto the table, followed by a pile of cloths. "Any questions?"

"Er-" Greta began.

"Good," said Professor Kettleburn. "I'll be outside making sure none of our other charges get away."

Lily and Greta exchanged a look. On the opposite side of the table, Potter and Black did the same. With a sigh, Lily stepped up next to a saddle.

Greta was examining the two bottles. "Leather sealer and polish," she announced. "What do we use to clean the saddles, then?"

"Magic?" Black suggested drily. Greta glared, picked the saddle next to Lily's, and vanished any dirt or dust with her wand. Lily did the same, grabbed the bottle of leather treatment and a cloth, and got to work. Scrubbing at the saddle was mildly cathartic, especially if she imagined it was Potter's face.

"So, Catchlove," Black said after a minute. He'd vanished the dirt on his saddle but hadn't picked up a cloth yet. "What are you wearing to the ball?"

Greta shot Black an odd look.

"Why do you care?"

"Just making conversation," Black said casually.

"Pfft," Greta said. "Dress robes."

"Yeah, but, what type?"

"Invisible ones," Greta said, smiling sweetly and batting her eyelashes in a mockery of flirting.

Potter coughed in surprise. Black smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"I'd like to see that, Miss Catchlove."

Greta rolled her eyes. "What you want, Black, is someone to flirt with to pass the time we're stuck together."

Black shrugged. "Who's to say you don't want the same thing?"

"Maybe I do," Greta said, "just not with either of you."

Black shrugged again and turned to Lily. "And what are you wearing to the ball, Evans?"

Potter, halfway through treating his saddle, paused to shoot Black a look. Black failed to notice.

"I'm not going to the ball," Lily said firmly, not looking up from her work.

"What?" Black yelped, playing up the dramatics. "But every girl dreams of going to a ball."

"I've been to balls," Lily said drily. "More than I care for. I don't need to go to another one."

"But-" Black started again. Lily pulled out her wand.

"Don't make me hex you," she said.

Black barked a laugh and gave her an evil smirk. "Oh, Evans, don't start something you can't finish. Prongs might allow you to tie up his tongue, but I promise you I won't take a curse from you lying down."

Lily frowned and glanced at Potter. Potter looked uncomfortable but didn't comment.

Black wandered off to look at the other inhabitants of the barn. Potter finished his saddle and moved over to start on Black's.

"How do you do that so quickly?" Greta complained, pausing in her polishing to stretch out her arms. Potter shrugged.

"My family breeds horses. Its just a hobby, but you get used to working with tack."

"Oh, that's right," Greta said, "I remember now. You got Lily a horse for Christmas."

Lily shot Greta a dark look. Greta sighed and picked up her cloth again.

Potter glanced at Greta, leaned forward over the table, and said to Lily, "Evans, I'm really sorry-"

Quick as a flash, Lily picked up her wand and said, "_Langlock_."

Potter sighed, closed his eyes as though praying for patience, and pulled a note out of his pocket. He tried to pass it to Lily but she refused to take it. Potter moved around the table, placing it on the saddle in front of Lily. Lily shoved it off. Potter replaced it. From the first line, Lily could see that it was an apology. She had no desire to hear, read or have to deal with Potter's apologies.

Lily turned around and headed off to the other end of the table to work on a different saddle. Potter started to follow her. Sick of the game, Lily turned around, pointed her wand at his legs and said,  
"_Locomotor Wibbly_."

Potter's legs collapsed under him and he went sprawling to the floor.

"Nice," Greta said appreciatively, turning to look. "The Jelly-legs jinx. Well balanced if you ask me – not too heavy handed, but nothing that says 'I don't mean business,' either."

Potter glared at Greta from the barn floor. Greta shrugged at him.

"Your words, not mine."

Black strolled back into view, spotted Potter, and sighed.

"Prongs, you've got to stop falling for these chicks."

Black pointed his wand at Potter and said, "_Finite Incantum_."

Potter, looking irritated, snatched up his apology and got to his feet. He returned to the table, shoved a polishing cloth at Black, and set to work on a new saddle.

Black put a half-hearted effort into his work, keeping up a steady flow of conversation with Potter in a low voice. Occasionally Potter shot Black a dark look, or gave an involuntary chuckle, but they boys ignored the girls. Lily caught Greta looking at Black several times but she didn't comment.

What felt like hours later, Professor Kettleburn returned to inspect their progress.

"Not bad," he declared. The other students began to lead their hippogriffs back into their stalls. Lily cleaned her cloth with a spell, folded it, and returned it to the centre of the table. Greta did the same. Lily was gratefully making her way back to the castle for a well-deserved rest when Potter jogged after her.

Lily turned on her heel, wand at the ready. Greta put her hand on Lily's arm. Lily shot her an annoyed look and Greta sighed, removing the hand. Lily had told Greta she wasn't taking any crap from Potter, and she'd already told him to leave her alone, apology or no.

"Evans," Potter said, coming to a stop in front of her. "Please, just give me the chance to explain."

"Explain why you won't respect my wishes? I asked you not to talk to me Potter. Are you incapable of understanding that?"

"No, I just… I don't want to leave things like this between us."

"That's a shame," Lily said, unmoved, "because I do. And as far as I can see it, this whole _thing _between us has been dictated by you so far. So now, it's my turn."

Lily turned to leave. Potter started striding after her.

"Evans, wait-"

Lily turned and said, "_Mimble Wimble_." Her wand shot a white beam at Potter's mouth.

Potter stopped, clutched his throat and said, "Ev, Ev, Ev, Ev. Wai, wai, wai."

Potter's eyes widened as he stammered past his tongue, which had curled up at the back of his throat. Trying not to look like she cared at all, Lily turned and headed back to the castle. It was a few steps before Greta joined her.

"That was a bit harsher than usual," Greta said, her tone ambiguous.

Lily shrugged, presenting a carefree façade.

"I warned him multiple times yesterday and today. If he can't leave me alone, the consequences are on him."

Greta neither agreed nor disagreed, and Lily put the matter out of her head. She would do what it took to get Potter to leave her alone. Even if a pit of guilt was roiling in her stomach.

.

.

It wasn't exactly a calming way to end the day. Lily and Greta were joined in the library by Alice and Mary to finish their next piece of Care of Magical Creatures study. Lily was not looking forward to sitting atop her hippogriff, even if she wasn't moving. Lily made it through dinner and through the common room, finally reaching the seclusion of her dorm. Intending to curl up with a good book, Lily pulled back the hangings on her four poster.

What she found was a note on her pillow. Lily scowled. Had Mary or Alice put it there for Potter? Or had he found a way to breach her privacy entirely?

Because the note read,

_Evans,  
I'm sorry for embarrassing you on Sunday. That was never my intention.  
I wasn't making fun of your muggle song – I thought it was good, which is why I was singing it to you.  
I agree that it would have been better just the two of us, but you must admit that scenario was a bit hard to imagine, especially as you were refusing to leave your dorm.  
I understand that my attempts to cheer you up and win you over have not been successful thus far. I do not want to upset you, so I will respect your wishes and give you space – for now.  
I'm not giving up on us forever, though.  
One day, you and I will be great together.  
With hope,  
James Potter_

Lily screamed in frustration when she got to the end of the letter.

Alice raced in from the bathroom.

"Lily! Are you alright?"

Lily, busy trying to suck air past the knot of fury in her throat, thrust the letter at Alice. A thumping on the stairs told Lily that Greta had heard her outburst too, and was coming up.

"But, isn't that what you want?" Alice said, confused, looking up from the letter.

"Keep reading," Lily said through gritted teeth. Alice looked down again. Greta entered, glanced at Lily, and crossed the room to read over Alice's shoulder.

"Oh," Alice said softly as she reached the end. Greta, on the other hand, shrugged.

"He's going to give you space for a while. That's more than you _were _getting, right?"

"Why can't he just give up?" Lily moaned, sinking onto her bed.

"I don't think it's in his vocabulary," Alice said sympathetically, perching beside Lily.

"Just great," Lily breathed, too angry to shout. "I get the boy with the highest perseverance, so I can't get rid of him."

"Most girls would kill to have someone that in love with them," Greta said.

"Yeah, and I'd kill to get rid of him," Lily said, flopping back onto the bed.

"Well," Greta said conspiratorially, "I've heard Avery, the younger one, is pretty good at getting things done."

Alice looked horrified. Lily sighed.

"No, if Potter needs doing away with, I'd better do it myself," Lily said drily. Sarcasm was her only escape for now. "We can't trust an accomplice not to tell anyone."

Greta laughed.

"That's my girl. And never fear. If you end up with a body that needs burying, that's what best friends are for."

Alice looked unsure whether to be shocked or amused. Lily rolled over to pull some pyjamas out of her trunk.

"I do know this," she said wearily, heading for the bathroom. "I'm done with today."

.

.

* * *

**\- Remus -**

* * *

The Marauders had locked the door of their dorm, something they only did a couple of times a month – when they were planning their next full moon adventure.

James and Sirius had insisted on telling Remus what they had planned for tonight, despite the fact that if he stayed much longer he would be late meeting Madam Pomfrey in the Entrance Hall.

"So," Sirius said, rubbing his hands together as the Marauders sat in a circle around the Map. "We'll be going into the mountains beyond Hogsmede-"

"Really?" Remus interrupted. "You know how I feel about Hogsmede. Anyone could be out on the streets-"

"That's why you've got us, Moony," James said, clapping a hand over Remus' shoulders. "And don't worry, we'll keep you right away from the village."

"Yeah, have some faith, Moony," Sirius added.

"Why can't we go back into the Forest?" Remus said grumpily. "At least I'm not a danger to anything in there."

"Or the hills beyond the lake?" Peter piped up.

"The _hills?"_ Sirius scoffed. "That's so last year, Wormtail. There's nothing remotely dangerous to any of us in the _hills_."

"Maybe not to you," Peter muttered.

"Well there's plenty of deadly creatures in the Forest," Remus said, "myself included."

"Nah, come on Moony, live a little," James said, his eyes shining with excitement. "They say there're dragons in the mountains."

"And what good will a dog, a wolf and a stag be against a dragon?" Remus asked drily. Usually _he _was the most dangerous thing out in the night. He didn't fancy coming up against a dragon.

"Don't be stupid, Prongs," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "There aren't any dragons. But I've heard there's a vampire out there. Not to mention hinkypunks and a banshee. Just the ticket to get the blood pumping. And we'll be well away from the village in minutes," Sirius added, catching sight of Remus' face.

Remus sighed. "Fine. But you'd better both stay with me. Anyone – anyone human – could be out in those mountains. It's camping season after all."

James and Sirius both snorted.

"Who'd go camping in _those _mountains?" Sirius said.

"Relax, Moony," James said. "We won't see anyone. Trust us."

"Fine," Remus said again. "I guess I'll see you at the Willow."

Remus got to his feet and the others leapt up to join him.

"Wait!" said Sirius. "Secret handshake."

Remus, tired and dreading yet another transformation, reluctantly went through the complicated steps of their four-way secret handshake.

"What's up, Moony?" James said, seeing his friend's expression. "Normally you're as pumped as we are."

"Normally we're going into the Forest," Remus said, darkly.

"Nah, never mind. You'll have fun. You wait and see," Sirius said, clapping Remus on the shoulder as he headed for the door. Remus made his way down through the common room alone, his small suitcase held in one hand. He had to keep up appearances.

Thankfully, the Gryffindors were now used to seeing Remus depart semi-regularly, and no one asked where he was going. Remus made it to the dark silence of the corridors gratefully and began trudging down to the Entrance Hall.

Remus was done with today. The day of the full moon, while not as bad as the day after, was always like walking through quicksand. The difference was, tomorrow Remus got to spend recovering in a secret alcove of the hospital wing. Today, he'd had to wade through his classes. Care of Magical Creatures had been particularly bad – not only was it difficult to stay awake through a manual rather than mental task, his friends hadn't been around to help him.

.

.

And now Remus was alone again. Madam Pomfrey had met him at the front doors of the castle, and was now watching Remus walk towards the Whomping Willow. Remus had insisted on this since fourth year – it was too much like he was ill if she needed to walk him all the way to the tunnel. And what Remus actually needed to face the transformation was a feeling of inner strength.

Levitating a stick at the secret knot in the violent tree, Remus waited for the Willow to freeze and ducked down the hole at its base. He scrambled along the earthy corridor below. Each month he had to bend over just a little further as he grew taller.

Remus reached the empty house at the other end and sighed, turning to take in all of the boarded up windows, the dusty floorboards, the wrecked furniture. This part was always the worst. Waiting alone for the transformation. The other Marauders couldn't risk sneaking in until Madam Pomfrey was definitely gone, so Remus sat on an upturned crate and stared at the four walls of his prison.

.

.

* * *

**\- Sirius -**

* * *

Padfoot whined in anticipation. Prongs nudged him with his tall shoulder. Padfoot's tail whacked the grass. He loved a good romp with his mates.

Padfoot, the huge bear-like dog, and Prongs, the large noble stag, were waiting in the shadows of the forest for Wormtail the rat and Moony the werewolf to appear.

Sirius, James and Peter had transformed minutes ago, having finally been able to creep out of the front doors, Sirius and James under the invisibility cloak, Peter already in his rat form.

Now Wormtail streaked across the grass back to the safety of his larger friends. In the distance a wolf baying at the moon set the furs on the back of Padfoot's neck on edge. He returned a howl of his own, while Prongs pawed at the grass.

A moment later, they caught sight of the werewolf, dark, shaggy and lanky in the moonlight. Padfoot and Prongs sprang forward. One on each side of Moony, they shepherded him towards the school gate and the village of Hogsmede beyond.

Moony was usually most himself just after the transformation. The longer he spent in wolf form, the harder it was for his human mind to remember details of his human life. However when his friends were with him, things seemed to remain clearer.

So Moony led them down the track towards the village, all three of the larger beasts sprinting at full stretch, enjoying the freedom of the night, the wind, the stars, the power of their own muscles as they pounded the earth and flew past the trees.

At the rise just before the village, Moony halted. He lifted his wolf nose and sniffed the air. His head suddenly snapped to the side, narrowed eyes fixed on a nearby house. A thin growl slipped from between his teeth, so different to the deep rumble of Padfoot's or a real wolf's. So much more sinister.

Prongs nudged Moony with his shoulder, and Moony snapped back at him. Padfoot barked, bounding ahead to the west of the village. Moony turned his narrowed eyes on Padfoot, who gambolled back towards him, then away again.

Padfoot's enthusiasm was infectious. With a last look at the village, Moony leapt down the side road after Padfoot. Prongs kept close beside him on the right, to prevent him darting off among the sleeping citizens.

They were halfway along the length of the village, passing back gardens and hedges, when Moony stopped abruptly, Padfoot and Prongs outstripping him by a hundred metres in a moment. Wormtail caught up to him, then backed away from the werewolf he now found himself alone with. But Moony wasn't interested in a rat. Werewolves had a taste for only one kind of flesh. Human.

And in the garden to his right, a little old wizard was picking pond weed by the light of the full moon. Moony licked his lips. Padfoot and Prongs had skidded to a halt and were rushing back, but they were several seconds away. The werewolf lowered his body to the grass, slinking towards the low back fence. Wormtail, his rat eyes wide with fear, hesitated, then flung himself through the fence at the wizard, squeaking loudly.

The wizard started, shook off the rat, and looked up. Right through the fence to the huge yellow eyes and dripping fangs beyond it. Moony growled and the wizard fumbled in his robes, drawing his wand in a trembling hand. The werewolf hesitated. The human side of his brain knew exactly what a wand could do, even to a werewolf.

The hesitation was all Padfoot and Prongs needed. They skidded back beside Moony, closing in behind him and to the right. The dog and the stag bumped and pushed Moony away from the little old man, whose eyes were as wide as saucers, watching the odd spectacle.

Padfoot was panting in an odd laughing rhythm. Moony howled as they ran, a disappointed sound, but he was now running himself more than being pushed by the others. They had almost reached the safety of the mountains, when an odd sound met Padfoot's sensitive ears.

He paused, and so did the stag and the werewolf. On the hilltop at the edge of town, near the Shrieking Shack, were two men. Or boys. Or young men. Padfoot peered more closely. One of them, his white-blonde hair distinctive in the moonlight, was Lucius Malfoy. The other, dark haired and scowling deeply, was Rudolphus Lestrange, a Slytherin graduate of last year.

Prongs nudged first Moony then Padfoot. Padfoot knew Prongs was right, they had to keep moving, get Moony away from people. Padfoot gave a last look at the suspicious pair. And he saw Lestrange hand Malfoy a note, clear as day in the bright light of the moon, even from this distance. Malfoy took the note, held it in his hand, and began walking back through the village streets. With a crack, Lestrange disapparated.

Padfoot stood frozen. A note! Malfoy had received a note from Lestrange. Padfoot _needed _to know what was in it. He took a tentative step after Malfoy. A set of sturdy antlers barred his way. Padfoot looked up into Prongs' long face, the brown eyes stern as he shook his head, jerking his chin at Moony. The werewolf sat shivering at the base of the mountain, yellow eyes turned toward the village, teeth clenched as though barely stopping himself leaping after Malfoy.

Padfoot whined, then made up his mind. He wouldn't be long. He darted around Prongs and leapt down the road to the village. Behind him, Moony howled long and loud. The sound cut off suddenly, as though someone had bumped into him, trying to push him further from the village.

Malfoy hadn't gone far up the road. He was still clutching the note in his hand. Padfoot considered just running up and snatching it with his teeth, but he knew that would attract too much attention. Not to mention Malfoy wouldn't think twice about hexing a stray dog that attacked him.

Knowing he was wasting precious time, Padfoot stopped between two houses and transformed back into his human form. Sirius grabbed the wand that was strapped to his leg and whispered,  
"_Wingardium Leviosa_." With the carefully controlled levitation spell, Sirius snatched the note from Malfoy's hand, as though a sudden gust of wind had plucked it free. The note floated high out of Malfoy's reach, twisting and jerking as though on a breeze, and fluttering down next to Sirius' foot in the dark of the alley.

Sirius holstered his wand, transformed back into Padfoot, and grabbed the note in his teeth, ducking down the alley between the houses into the road parallel to Malfoy's. A curse shot past him in the dark, but it missed. Padfoot darted between houses and streaked off towards the mountains, where a baleful howl called him back to his duty.


	15. Wednesday Week 3

**Wednesday May 4**

* * *

**\- Sirius -**

* * *

Sirius was rudely awakened by a jet of water hitting him in the face. He sat up spluttering, wiping the water out of his eyes. James' face swam into view, looking rather unimpressed, especially for someone dry.

"What?" Sirius demanded, reaching for his own wand in case further jinxes were headed his way.

"You are a prize idiot," James ground out, wand still in his hand.

"What?" Sirius said again, still not fully awake. The clock on the wall told him they had ten minutes to be in class. They must have overslept after their late night. Sirius, James and Peter had only escorted Moony back to the Whomping Willow a bit before dawn.

"You left me alone with Moony!" James hissed, frowning deeply at Sirius.

"What? Oh, right." The memory was coming back to Sirius now. He turned away from James to scrabble in his cloak pocket. "Yeah, but look what I got!"

The note was folded, with teeth marks punched through it.

"Who cares what you got!" James snapped, wand shaking in his hand. "Moony could have gotten away from me!"

"Yeah, but it was only Malfoy," Sirius said, trying to open the note. The edges were sticky with drool. "And point that thing somewhere else," Sirius added, eying James' wand warily.

"And how do you think Remus would feel if he bit _anyone_, even Malfoy?" James growled. "After we _promised _him we'd keep him and everyone else safe?"

Sirius waved a dismissive hand.

"Relax, Prongs. No one got away, no one got bitten, and maybe now we can find out what Malfoy is up to."

Sirius prised apart the edges of the note and opened it up. Despite himself, James leaned forward to read it.

Sirius growled and James groaned in disappointment.

"Another code."

"Well, at least it proves that the first one was Malfoy's," Sirius said. "And Moony must be nearly done decoding it by now, right?"

"And do you think that stupid code was worth endangering people's lives?" James said sternly.

Sirius flicked a glance at his friend and let out a bark of laughter.

"Man, Prongs, you look more like Evans right now than a Marauder. Hands on hips, frown on face, stern prefect voice on." Sirius laughed again and went to wake Peter. Not feeling particularly creative today, he used the same spell on Peter that James had used on him. Effectively simple.

Sirius turned to hunt out a pair of pants and realised that James hadn't moved.

"What?"

"Evans," James said, sitting down on his bed in his boxer shorts.

"Yeah, and she'd prefer to see you clothed, I'm sure," Sirius said, finding his school robes but still lacking a shirt.

"I told her I'd give her space again," James said, making no effort to locate his own uniform.

"Well that was dumb," Sirius said. A snore from the bed at the end told him Peter had gone back to sleep. Sirius aimed his wand at the bed from where he stood. A squeal told him his spell had hit the target.

"Wormtail, come on, we'll be late for Transfiguration."

"I don't even _do _Transfiguration," Peter whined back.

"Oh, that's right," Sirius said, unapologetic. "Well then, carry on."

Seeing that James still hadn't moved, Sirius sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry about leaving you alone with Moony, okay? And I'm sure Evans will thaw out. But I'm not dressing you. So hurry up."

James scowled and groped around under his bed for some socks.

.

.

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

Lily arrived at Transfiguration on Wednesday morning feeling better than she had all term. The common room had been quiet all night, and she'd slept well. Knowing that Potter would leave her alone, for a few days at least, put a spring in her step. And having no one witness her Transfiguration failures except for Alice would be a nice change.

To add to Lily's good mood, today's lesson turned out to be revision. The sixth years were asked to reperform the spells they'd learnt so far this term. Lily was pleasantly surprised to find that she could do all of the spells, though she still found the nose the trickiest.

Smiling for the first time in days, Lily followed Alice to lunch. A delicious smell of roast chicken welcomed them in to the Great Hall. Lily found Greta and Mary halfway along the Gryffindor table and went to join them.

"You look happy," Greta said, passing Lily a tureen of peas.

"Potter is actually leaving me alone," Lily said with satisfaction, piling her plate with chicken drumsticks, her favourite part of the bird. "We just had Transfiguration and he didn't try to talk to me at all – not when we lined up, or during class, or when we left."

"And how long do you think that'll last?" Greta said, smothering her own chicken in gravy.

Lily frowned.

"Try not to ruin my good mood, will you?"

Greta shrugged. "Just being realistic."

"Last time he left Lily alone for a whole term," Mary said, reaching across to take the peas off Lily.

"Yeah, but he wasn't too happy with the result of that, was he?" Greta said archly.

"Well, Lily did say she'd talk to him at the end of it," Alice said, looking faintly disapproving.

"No I didn't!" Lily protested. "I said we'd see."

"Bet it sounds the same if you're Potter," Greta said, stabbing a piece of chicken with her fork.

"Well, I'm not responsible for what Potter hears or doesn't hear," Lily said, her voice rising. "And can we please not talk about Potter, especially when he's giving me some peace for once!"

The others looked uncomfortably at their plates. Footsteps behind her made Lily turn.

Potter and Black and Lupin wandered past on their way to the far end of the table. Potter and Lupin were staring steadily ahead, pretending not to have heard her outburst. Black did no such thing, giving Lily a cheeky regimental salute and a wink as he passed.

Lily turned around quickly, eyes on her plate, cheeks flushing furiously.

"Well," Greta said when they were out of earshot, "guess that settles it. If Potter's going to ignore you when you rant about him, no witty comeback, he's definitely on his best behaviour." She ate a potato. "For now."

Lily sighed and started in on her cold chicken.

.

.

* * *

**\- Andy -**

* * *

So far, Andy had seen Tonks four times this week – but always from a distance. Which was as it should be. She'd seen him twice at meals, once in grounds, and she'd just run into him outside her Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, which seemed to be becoming a habit, after last week.

Just entering the Defence classroom made Andy tired. No one was looking forward to another lesson listening to old Whitby prattle on for an hour. Andy trailed her hands over the surface of her desk, wondering what she might etch into it today. A pair of blue eyes flashed into her mind, causing her to scowl. Andy did _not _do portraits, and especially not portraits of muggleborns.

"You will need your textbooks out today," Whitby said by way of greeting. The class grumbled half-heartedly. Really, there was nothing more or less boring about reading the textbook than listening to a Whitby lecture.

As Andy pulled her textbook out of her bag, a note fluttered to the floor. Luckily she kept her bag on the side of her desk next to the window, as Zabini was watching her closely. Andy knocked her quill off her desk and bent to retrieve it and the scrap of parchment. After muttering "_Aparecium_," the note read:

_Rose are red  
Violets are blue  
I may be a Hufflepuff  
But I adore you_

_Meet me in the kitchens this Saturday at noon_.

Andy stared at the note, waiting for her disgust to kick in. This was a stupid romantic gimmick, a pathetic excuse for a poem, a sad and sorry attempt at romance. Even for a lowly Hufflepuff like Ted Tonks. Andromeda Black would not deign to respond to such a ridiculous note.

Holding the scrap of parchment under her desk, Andy burned it to cinders with her wand, vanishing the smoke with a wave.

Instead of feeling the usual combination of contempt and triumph, Andy felt slightly empty. Shoving the feeling aside, Andy dropped her textbook to the floor and started etching a Basilisk on her desk. Zabini narrowed her eyes at Andy but, having learned her lesson last week, didn't try to dob her in.

.

.

.

Andy was halfway through dinner, steak and kidney pie, when a common school owl dropped a note into her pumpkin juice and flew off. Scowling, Andy fished out the parchment. It was blank. Fearing it was another desecration of the poetic form from Tonks, Andy waited until she was alone after dinner to reveal the hidden ink. This time nothing showed up. Sighing, Andy tried three more spells before snatching up the Revealer Sirius had given her for Christmas.

And then her cousin's scrawl became visible.

_Meet in the common room after dinner_.

Andy rolled her eyes. Sneaky Sirius couldn't have just _told _her that? Why the sudden need for secrecy? Andy rolled off her bed, crossed her own common room, and began the arduous trek up to Gryffindor Tower.

She was halfway there when a Hufflepuff very tentatively stepped towards her. Andy narrowed her eyes and the girl scuttling backwards.

"Black?" she said, not quite cowed. Andy didn't slow down. "I was just wondering if you knew where Sirius was?" The girl called after her. Andy ignored her and kept walking.

Once Andy reached the common room, she was once again stymied by the Fat Lady in the portrait that covered the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

As usual, Andy tried disdain, threats, and mockery, all to no avail. Eventually a third year Gryffindor arrived. He eyed Andy warily as he said the password ("_Kneazle"_) and looked like he might try to prevent Andy entering with him. Andy drew her wand wordlessly and the third year scurried in before her, keen to find the safety of his Gryffindor friends.

Andy stepped into the common room, ignored all of the suspicious glances thrown her way (entering her own common room was a similar experience, after all) and found the Marauders lounging in their usual chairs by the fire, minus Remus, oddly enough.

"Cuz!" Sirius said, sitting up in greeting. James shot him a look. Andy sauntered over and sat beside Sirius, who'd budged up on his couch to make room for her.

"What, no food?" Andy said, glancing at the unusually bare table between her couch and James'.

"That's how serious our topic of conversation is tonight," Sirius told her, hand on his heart.

Peter shifted uncomfortably in his own armchair, where he was perched with his feet drawn up under him.

"You'd better not be asking me for girl advice again," Andy told Sirius archly.

"What?" Sirius yelped. "When have I _ever _asked you for girl advice?"

" 'Oh Andy,'" Andy mocked, in a flustered voice, " 'what do I do? I _may _have cheated on this Ravenclaw with her friend, but I didn't realise Ravenclaws knew so many hexes…'"

Sirius scowled as Peter giggled and James huffed a laugh.

"That was one time in fifth year," Sirius said, "and I learned my lesson."

"Not to cheat on girls?" Peter asked.

"Not to get caught, more like," Andy said.

"Nah, he stopped dating Ravenclaws and started 'tutoring' Hufflepuffs," James said, smirking. "If you can even call it tutoring."

"I can and I do, thank you very much," Sirius said. "I had a very productive session just before dinner today, if you must know."

"What was her name?" Andy drawled. Sirius opened his mouth to answer and hesitated.

"Was it Susan Summerby?" Peter asked helpfully. "She's a blonde."

"Or Marissa Macavoy?" Potter put in. "She's a real looker."

"No, I think it was a fifth year," Sirius said, stroking his chin as he thought.

"Don't tell me it was Amelia Bones," Andy said in disgust.

"No, it wasn't a prefect," Sirius said, still thinking.

"Smith, Fletchley, Applebee, Abbott?" James listed for Sirius. Sirius frowned.

"No, I don't think so. Maybe it was a seventh year…"

James rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't act like you're any better," Andy said to James. "Are you telling me you know all of the fifth year Hufflepuffs for any innocent reason?"

James shrugged. "Maybe I've just got a good memory. Besides, it's the seventh years Padfoot should be focusing on, as I keep telling him. The fifth years will still be here next year, but the seventh years will be a missed opportunity."

Andy rolled her eyes.

"The epitome of wisdom, you are, Potter." Andy turned to Sirius. "And if seems you forgot another Hufflepuff. Left her heart broken outside the library. She had the gall to ask _me _about where you were."

"Oh," said Sirius, eyes widening. "I always forget Applebee. Or was it Abbot? I don't usually forget Fletchley, she's a bit too memorable, if you know what I mean." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows and James chuckled appreciatively.

"If you're done reliving your conquests, would you like to tell me why I'm here?"

"Oh, right." Sirius grinned, relishing the suspense. "So, last night I was out in-"

Sirius cut off as James shook his head violently.

"Er, well let's just say I was out of bounds. And guess what I saw."

"I'm not guessing," Andy said flatly. Undaunted, Sirius continued in his dramatic undertone.

"I saw Lestrange giving Malfoy a note."

Andy sat up straighter.

"_Rudolphus _Lestrange?" she hissed. "And Lucius Malfoy?"

"The very same," Sirius said mysteriously.

Andy leaned back in her chair. "Well, well," she said. "So I guess that coded note really was Malfoy's."

"Oh, but it gets better little cousin," Sirius said, annoying Andy with his wording. "I _got the note_."

"What?" Andy snapped, flicking her eyes at James. "Are you mad? What, you just went up and stole it off them?"

"See?" James snapped at Sirius. "I told you it was dumb. And you don't know the half of it, Andy," James told her.

"It wasn't _dumb_," Sirius protested. "I used a very clever levitation charm and I was well hidden. They'll never know who it was."

"Yeah, right," Andy said, crossing her arms. "You honestly think that out of Rudolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, and Sirius Black, you're the sneakiest of that bunch?"

Sirius opened his mouth but nothing came out. He pursed his lips, thinking.

"Exactly," Andy declared. "They'll find you and make you pay, idiot."

"Shhh," James said. Some of the other Gryffindor's had turned at the raised voices.

"Oh, this is silly," Andy said. She grabbed her wand and muttered, "_Muffliato_."

Several of the nearby fifth years tilted their heads and tapped their ears as a buzzing noise filled them.

"Don't you even want to know what's _in_ the note?" Sirius said, his tone slightly injured.

"I imagine its just another code," Andy said dismissively. Sirius' face fell.

"Yeah but…"

"With more of the code," James said, coming to Sirius' defence, "it should be easier to crack it."

Andy shrugged. "I doubt it. If rumours are true and Lestrange has connections to Voldemort, he's going to have learned a trick or two, isn't he?"

James frowned.

"What we need," Sirius said, "is eyes on Malfoy all the time."

"That," said Andy disdainfully, "sounds like a good way to get cursed."

"You're not telling me you're scared of Malfoy?" Sirius said, a half-smirk on his lips.

"I'm telling you I've got better things to do with my time," Andy drawled, studying her nails.

"It would only be at night, when he's in the common room," Sirius insisted. "The rest of us will tail him during the day."

"You forget, the seventh years have their own common room," Andy said, "so he's hardly going to do or say anything suspicious for the rest of the House to see, is he? And wouldn't a tracking spell work better, anyway?"

Sirius and James exchanged a meaningful look.

"We're doing that too," James said, "but we really need to know what he's _up to_."

Andy sighed.

"Look, I'll let you know if I see anything suspicious, but I don't normally spend much time in the common room. It'll look odd if I change my behaviour the day after Malfoy is robbed by an anonymous idiot."

"True," James said, as though the thought had just occurred to him. Andy rolled her eyes.

"So, its settled," Sirius said, grinning around at them all. "Andy watches Malfoy at night, Peter and I have him during the day, Remus cracks the code-"

"And I tail Snape," James finished.

"Why Snape?" Andy demanded.

"Because he's a git and he's always up to something suspicious," James said stubbornly.

"And out of all the Slytherins, you think that oddball _Snape _is the one to watch?" Andy said. "Any of the seventh years are more dangerous, let alone either of the Avery's, and even Mulciber or Parkinson would be worth more of your time."

Sirius was making an odd gesture at Andy, which she realised only as she finished speaking was meant to make her be quiet. Andy raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"James just wants to tail Snape," Peter told Andy helpfully, even as James glared at him.

"Oh, is this to keep you busy while you get over Evans?" Andy asked, without tact. Sirius hit himself in the head with his palm.

"_No_," James growled. "We found him making an illicit potion last week, and he's always sneaking off to the greenhouses."

"Oh, I forgot about the _luck_ potion he was brewing," Andy said, making no effort to keep the amusement out of her voice.

"James is worried Snape is going to try to win Lily over," Peter said, then quailed under the look James gave him.

"With a luck potion? Wouldn't a love potion be easier?"

"So," Sirius said loudly, "does everyone know what they'll be doing?"

"I know what you think I'll be doing," Andy said. "And anyway, where's Remus? I want to know how the decoding is going."

"He's, er, sick," James said, not quite meeting her eye.

"_Again_?" Andy sighed. "Remind me to keep my distance."

Andy had long suspected there was something not quiet right about Remus Lupin, with all of his odd disappearances, but she valued both privacy in general, and his friendship in particular, enough not to delve into his secrets. There were few people in the world Andy would class as inherently 'good,' and even fewer of whom would speak to Andromeda Black, so Andy preferred not to burn that bridge. Even if Remus could be a boring little bookworm prefect at times.

"Well, tell me when he solves the code," Andy said, getting to her feet. "And good luck with Snape," she added to James with a wink. He scowled. Sirius grabbed Andy in an non-consensual bear hug, releasing her just before she hexed him. Andy flipped him the bird and strolled out of the common room, ignoring the Gryffindor audience.

At least life with the Marauders was never dull.


	16. Thursday Week 3

**Thursday May 5**

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

Potter and Black were late to Care of Magical Creatures again on Thursday. Lily only noticed because Potter's golden hippogriff was still in her stall when Lily went to collect Red Riding Hood's saddle.

Today, as well as grooming their hippogriffs, the class would be learning how to saddle them and sit astride. The hippogriffs would remain tethered to the fence this lesson, but would be walked around on a lunge rope next week.

The thought made Lily shiver with fear, despite Professor Kettleburn's assurances that the hippogriffs would not be permitted to leave the ground. Lily had only ridden a horse a few times before Hogwarts, when she and Petunia had lessons together. Riding a winged, taloned, mythical beast was a bit beyond Lily's realm of experience.

Professor Kettleburn demonstrated saddling a hippogriff on Mary's gentle giant, Chocolate.

"Potter, Black!" barked Professor Kettleburn, ten minutes into the lesson. "Another twenty points from Gryffindor, and if you're late again it will be fifty."

"Aw, seriously?" said Potter, rubbing his hands through his hair. It was messier than usual and he was out of breath, as though he'd been running.

Black, on the other hand, sauntered past the Professor, making a show of checking his watch.

"Are you sure, Sir? My watch says three minutes past."

"Silence, Black," Professor Kettleburn grunted as he tightened a girth strap. "Get your beasts out here. You can saddle them yourselves." Potter and Black headed for the barn. "And don't forget to close the door," the professor called after them.

Greta helped Lily to saddle Red Riding Hood, and then Lily helped Alice with Argent. Mary, despite being first saddled, was still grooming Chocolate's tail. Lily tried not to look over to where Potter had saddled Goldie in about a minute. Black hadn't even tethered his stallion to the fence by the time Potter was done.

"Show off," Lily muttered, even though for once Potter wasn't attracting attention to his achievements. To someone whose family raised horses, saddling up probably didn't even count as an achievement.

"Alright, everyone," called Professor Kettleburn, "if you're saddled, mount up."

"How?" Mary called, a quake in her voice. To be fair, Chocolate was a lot taller than some of the other hippogriffs.

"Like this!" Potter called back, demonstrating on his own hippogriff. He put his left foot in the left stirrup, bounced on his right toes, and swung his right leg up and over the saddle. Black, Pettigrew, Greta and Julia Stretton of Ravenclaw clapped. Lily rolled her eyes. Nope, Potter never missed the chance to show off.

"So, you've seen how its done," said Professor Kettleburn. "Up you get. You're just getting your hippogriff used to your weight today. Every rider feels a bit different, and hippogriffs like to get the feel of a new one in their own time."

Reluctantly, Lily followed Potter's instructions. After two failed attempts, she surprised herself by arriving in the saddle. Red Riding Hood turned her eagle head sideways to look at Lily. Lily smiled tentatively back. Red Riding Hood swished her tail, though Lily couldn't tell if she was annoyed or pleased.

"Hey!" called Ted Tonks from the end of the line nearest the barn. "Look!"

At the same moment, Red Riding Hood's head jerked up. Lily squinted into the sky above the forest where Tonks was pointing. She could just make out a large bird. Or maybe three large birds. Or –

"Who left the barn door open?" shouted Professor Kettleburn, glaring at the three baby hippogriffs who were now floating around by themselves in the sky. The class all turned to look at Potter and Black.

But Lily's attention was elsewhere. Red Riding Hood was jerking her head away from the fence rail, and flapping her huge red-gold wings. Lily grabbed the front of the saddle with a shriek. Red Riding Hood reared back on her hooves, wings flapping, straining against the rope. Lily held on for dear life.

Nearby, Snow White was behaving similarly, though Greta grabbed the rope and pulled down sharply. Potter was soothing Goldie. But Lily was in quite a different predicament.

Because with one final violent jerk, Red Riding Hood's rope snapped. Lily screamed as the mighty wings beat down. With a single leap Red Riding Hood was no longer touching the ground. Lily's stomach dropped as the hippogriff flew her higher, rising in tight circles, headed for the three baby hippogriffs sailing above the barn.

"Evans!" shouted Professor Kettleburn. Lily didn't have breath to shout back. She was hunched over Red Reding Hood's neck, fingers buried in her feathers, feeling light headed and sick. If she kept her eyes shut, she might not faint, she thought vaguely. And then she glimpsed the ground far below and moaned. And people said a fear of heights wasn't fatal. Lily screwed her eyes shut and held on for dear life.

.

* * *

**\- Sirius -**

* * *

Evans' hippogriff sailed majestically into the air, Evans screaming like a banshee from its back. James, who had been desperately trying to calm Goldie, shoved past Sirius to watch Evans and the red hippogriff flying off.

The class turned to look at Professor Kettleburn. The professor had untethered the brown giant, the quietest of the hippogriffs, and was attempting to mount him, but the stump he had for a leg wouldn't cooperate with the stirrup.

"I'll go," James said at once, turning back to Goldie. But his own hippogriff was screeching at the golden baby in the sky and wouldn't let James near her. James turned to Black Beauty, Sirius' stallion, who lunged at him with his sharp beak.

James growled in frustration, running both hands through his hair.

"Someone get the headmaster!" shouted Professor Kettleburn, now trying to transfigure his stirrup into something that would hold his stump in place. Tonks and Finch raced off to the castle.

Evans screamed again as her hippogriff banked in a sharp turn.

"Maybe we could summon Evans?" Peter mumbled, losing his head completely in his panic. Sirius thumped him with his dandy brush, but it didn't solve anything.

James, however, leapt into action at Peter's words. He snatched up his wand and shouted,  
"_Accio Nimbus One Thousand_."

There was a pop as the broom shed door in the stadium over the hill burst open. Seconds later James' broom arrived, stopping abruptly for him to catch. James mounted immediately.

"Potter!" shouted Kettleburn.

"What?" James yelled back, already kicking off from the ground. Kettleburn sighed. He had no way to stop James.

"Just don't come between mother and baby!" Kettleburn shouted. "That's why she's up there in the first place."

James gave no indication he'd heard. He sliced through the air, bent low over his broom, shooting for Evans. Several student cheered. In the distance, Evans moaned loudly.

James headed straight for the red hippogriff. His plan seemed to be to pull Evans onto his broom. It very quickly became clear that that wasn't going to happen. The red hippogriff shied away from James, screeching territorially. Also, Evans appeared to be paralysed with fear. She was scared of heights, Sirius recalled suddenly. He hoped James remembered this.

After his third attempt, and a lethal swipe from a talon that nearly gutted James and almost threw Evans off, causing her loudest scream yet, James fell back, swearing loudly enough that the crowd below heard him. James retreated to just below the hippogriff, clearly ready to catch Evans if she fell.

The red hippogriff, now rid of James, was once again soaring in lazy circles with the baby hippogriffs, always keeping closest to the little red one. Sirius blinked and missed it. One moment James was circling below Evans, the next he'd shot at the baby hippogriffs and snatched up the red one.

A furious screech issued from Evans' hippogriff. It lunged at James, but he was already diving for the ground. But the hippogriff was fast. It reached out with its talons to snatch at the tail of James' broom. It nicked the broom, sending it fishtailing for a moment. James swore again, swerving sideways to prevent the broom rolling, the baby hippogriff clenched firmly under his arm.

James had come almost to a standstill trying to regain control, and the angry mother lunged again. James put on a burst of speed to avoid her cruel beak, then began a dodging descent, weaving his way towards the paddock. The hippogriff followed, nipping at his heels, her neck outstretched as far as it would go.

The class below, who'd been watching open mouthed, scattered as James and the enraged hippogriff were suddenly bearing down on them. James skidded to a halt, dropped the baby hippogriff, and turned to face its mother with his wand in his hand. But Professor Kettleburn beat him to it, leaping on the trailing rope hanging from the red hippogriff's halter.

"Lily!" shouted Greta, running up to her. Evans stirred but didn't sit up. Her knuckles were white where she had clenched her fists in the hippogriff's feathers.

"Evans!" cried Professor McGonagall, running across the lawns with her robes up around her knees. Greta managed to pry open Evans' grip and coax her off the back of the hippogriff, though it was more of a fall than a dismount. With her arm around Greta's shoulders, Evans stumbled over to the waiting Professor McGonagall.

Sirius turned to James. "Well, she owes you one now," he said, winking. Then she caught sight of James' side.

"You're bleeding!" Sirius shouted in shock.

"Stupid baby bird," James growled, tentatively touching his shredded uniform. The claws of the baby hippogriff had torn it to ribbons.

"Potter!" called Professor McGonagall from the fence, her eagle eyes missing nothing. "You'd better come with us to the hospital wing."

Frowning, James made his way over to the fence, with a slight limp as he favoured his right side.

"What a hero," gushed Stretton.

"That's James Potter," Sirius said, giving Peter a high-give. But for all his cavalier attitude, Sirius was a bit concerned as he watched James limp after McGongall and Evans towards the castle.

"He'll be alright," Remus said quietly from beside Sirius. "Madam Pomfrey can fix anything that's only skin deep."

Sirius glanced at Remus. Sirius would have found his friend's words far more comforting if Remus hadn't looked and sounded so worried himself.

.

.

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

Lily was trapped in a fuzzy nightmare where she was flying… falling… floating… sinking… the ground was always too far away – yet there was something kind of calming in the moments where she bobbed around the sky. But the sun was too bright, it hurt her eyes…

Lily blinked. She was in a very white room. With white afternoon sunlight pouring in through the windows. Tucked up neatly in a white bed. Lily blinked again. She was in the hospital wing.

"Ah, Miss Evans," said Madam Pomfrey, coming over with a beaker of potion. "You had quite the incident earlier today."

Her words jogged Lily's memory and she blanched. She'd been up in the air, on Red Riding Hood's back, holding on for dear life, worried every second that she'd fall, or faint and _then _fall. The swooping feeling swept back over her, seizing her chest, like a cold wave-

"A flashback?" Madam Pomfrey asked, her voice sympathetic. "Not to worry, dear. This will help with that." Madam Pomfrey handed Lily the beaker of potion. "It'll clear out all of the left over feelings, residual emotions, tied to the event. _What _they were thinking sending students out on _hippogriffs_ of all things. What's next, dragons?"

Lily swallowed the thick but tasteless potion and handed the beaker back to the nurse.

"I've checked you over, Miss Evans, and apart from fainting and the trauma of the experience, you should be fine. The potion might make you feel a bit odd for a little while, but just rest. You'll be good as new in no time."

Madam Pomfrey tottered away.

Lily leaned back against her pillows and watched the sun illuminate the dust motes. They made an intricate pattern as they floated about. Almost like they were dancing. Lily was beginning to feel light-headed. And the dance was so pretty, like a waltz. Lily smiled dreamily and began humming a tune for the dust motes to dance to.

"Evans?"

Lily blinked. She was having a hallucination. James Potter was sitting in the chair beside her bed – with his shirt off. Potter stared back at her, not saying anything. Maybe it was a _good _hallucination. Lily bit her lip and let her eyes rove over his muscled chest, ignoring the bandages on his lower torso –

"Enjoying the view?" Potter said.

"Mmm," Lily agreed, the sensible part of her mind still absent. Maybe it was off playing with the dust motes. That dance had looked fun.

"Er, Evans, are you alright?" Potter said. Lily closed her eyes to consider this. She felt a thick blanket of calm, pushing away all fear, all worry, all inhibitions. Lily felt purely peaceful, with a touch of contentment.

"I'm wonderful," Lily told the imaginary Potter.

"Well I know that," Potter said, a smile in his voice.

Lily turned to look at his face. His grin was kind of nice – lopsided, friendly, genuine. And his eyes were warm, gentle, caring. Lily liked her imaginary Potter much better than the real one.

"You were humming before," Potter said, raising an eyebrow.

"Mmm," Lily said again. "The dust motes were dancing."

"Oh. I see." Potter peered closely at her. "Just what was in that potion Poppy gave you?"

Lily shrugged, too content to worry. Potter's smile deepened into something mischievous. Lily, unable to be worried by this – Potter wasn't real after all – turned back to watching the dust motes. Lily didn't see Potter flick his wand, but the dust motes slowly grew in size, and began gradually changing colours – gold, to purple, to red, to green, to blue, to gold. They also began spiralling around one another, like they really were waltzing. Lily's eyes grew wide. She beamed.

"Oh, they're so pretty."

"Just like you," Potter said smoothly.

"You're a lot more fun when you're in my head," Lily told her imaginary Potter seriously. Potter stared at her for a moment, and then smirked.

"Am I in your head often?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No," Lily said simply. "But today you're keeping me company."

"Me and my muscles," Potter said, flexing a bicep. "So you like them, hey?"

Lily tilted her head to one side, considering.

"They're rather nice to look at," Lily mused, "but it's a shame they're bigger than your brain."

Potter choked briefly. Lily continued to stare at his chest.

"And I can't see the full picture," she added. "You're half-mummy at the moment."

"Well, I had a slight disagreement with a baby hippogriff," Potter said, frowning. "Little tiny creature, big flesh-rending talons."

"Yes, that's right," Lily said, swimming through her foggy memory. The potion took any fear out of the memory. "You grabbed the little red one. Lured Red Riding Hood to the ground." Lily stared at James Potter, straight into his eyes. "You saved my life."

Potter held her stare, his features frozen. For a long moment they just stared into each other's eyes. Potter blinked.

"I win," Lily said, flopping back onto her pillows.

"What?" said Potter, bewildered.

"You blinked first," Lily said. "So I win."

"Oh, I didn't realise it was a staring contest," Potter said.

"What, did you think we were looking lovingly into each other's eyes?" Lily giggled, watching the circling dust motes.

"Er, no," Potter said, blushing. "But you did just thank me for saving your life."

"Well, don't harp on about it," Lily sighed. Potter chuckled.

"Indeed. Well, give me another go then."

"But there's no hippogriffs," Lily said, frowning.

"No, I meant another staring contest," Potter said, moving the chair closer to her bed and attempting to recapture her gaze.

Lily shook her head. "No re-matches for sore losers. I know that Potter-ego. Even in my head you're an arrogant prat."

Potter paused, then smirked. "If I wasn't an arrogant prat, I wouldn't have been so sure I could outfly a hippogriff."

"True," Lily conceded. "You're brave alright, Potter, but reckless. You've got more courage than sense."

"Aren't you lucky that I do?" Potter said, grinning mischievously.

"Maybe," Lily said, now gazing at the clouds outside the window. "Is it hard to fly like that?"

"Well, I guess, when you've got an angry mamma hippogriff on your tail," Potter said, rubbing the back of his neck. "But mostly, no. I'm just that awesome."

"Is your neck sore?" Lily asked, her tone concerned.

"Er, no. Why?"

"I just thought it must be hard, holding up your big fat head. All of that ego must get heavy."

To her surprise, Potter laughed. "Was that a joke, Lily Evans? Did you just joke with me?"

Lily smiled a bit. "I guess so. But more _at _you, I think."

"It's still a joke," Potter said, his smile undiminished. This beam he had on now, which lit up most of his face with real humour, true happiness – Lily kind of liked it. She gazed at him, her own half-smile content to sit on her face. Potter gazed back.

"I think you're right, Potter," Lily said, still staring.

"That's a first," Potter muttered, still smiling.

"Your eyes _are _hazel. I can see some green in them." Lily leaned forward for a closer look. Potter froze, still as a statue.

"You know," Lily said, her voice ponderous, "_objectively_, you look a bit like a male model. I think it's the thin face, the angular chin. But," she said firmly, "only _objectively_, of course."

"Of course," Potter said, looking like he was struggling to keep a straight face.

"And objectively," he said, a nervous smile creeping in, "you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Truly."

"Ah," Lily sighed, leaning back against her pillows and studying the ceiling, "the sorts of things you'd only say to me in my mind. Not _hot _or _pretty _or _scandalous_. Beautiful. I must be a true romantic at heart," Lily mused.

"So, Lily," Potter said, clasping his hands, "if you're a romantic at heart, tell me what you really thought of my love poems."

Lily laughed. "Oh, Potter. You're an idiot. If you're in my head you know what I thought. You're a twat. Those poems were terrible. But," she conceded, "I suppose mine were too. Though I think both of us might be good poets one day: we at least both meant what we said."

"So… you know that I care about you?"

Lily paused, sighed, turned back to look at him. Potter was sitting in his bandages, his glasses slipped down his nose a bit, his eyebrows raised as he waited for her to answer. He looked like a puppy hoping its owner would come home.

"It's not _me _you care about, James," Lily said softly. "Sometimes, I wish it was. What you're in love with is the _idea _of me. You don't know me at all."

"Lily," James said, a hitch in his voice, "you've never given me the chance to know you."

Lily smiled grimly.

"You've never given me a reason to let you in. It's all a big public showy affair with you – everything's in front of a crowd. If you ever stopped for a moment and considered _me_, you'd realise I'm a private person. I don't want to go on a date in Hogsmede where everyone is watching, or have you sing me a love song in the common room. You keep stealing my firsts-"

Lily stopped, surprised to find herself choked up. But the Potter in her mind was hanging on her every word. Lily swallowed and finished, "without asking what I want. I might even like you, James Potter, if you ever showed me more than the arrogant pin up boy the rest of the world sees. As it is, I can't help thinking this is all about how _other people _see _you_. I mean, did you even save me today for _me_, or was it just another way to play hero?"

"I saved you," James said quietly, looking straight into her eyes, "because I can't imagine a world without you in it."

"Even if I never fall for you?" Lily said, just as quietly.

"Even then."

Lily's eyes blurred for a moment. "Curse this stupid potion," Lily said, taking a deep steadying breath. "It's rattling my emotions. Look at me, all undone over a stupid hallucination."

Potter handed Lily a tissue. She dabbed her eyes.

"Lily," Potter began carefully, but he was interrupted. Madam Pomfrey came around the curtains.

"Alright, Miss Evans, that potion should be just about done. Ah," she said, seeing her with a tissue to her eye, "that can be a side effect. People get a bit weepy towards the end. Just your body letting out its trauma. And-"

Madam Pomfrey paused as she came all the way around the corner.

"Potter?" she said sharply. "What are you doing in here? I told you, the potion I gave you works in conjunction with _bed rest_. If you want to play the hero and go down to dinner later, you'll get into bed _now_."

Potter gave a grim smile and stood a bit shakily.

"See," Madam Pomfrey tutted, "you're as white as a sheet. That's the blood loss. And be careful with that rib. I've fixed it but it'll still be a bit tender for a few hours."

Lily was staring at Potter in horror. He was really _there_? Then all those things he'd said, all those things _she'd _said… Lily banged her head back against her pillow in agony. He'd never let her forget this.

"Well," Madam Pomfrey said, checking Lily's pulse and ignoring her expression, "you seem just about back to normal. I'd take it easy tonight, but by tomorrow you'll be right as rain."

"So, I can go?" Lily said, desperate to leave.

"As I said, take it slowly. But yes, I see no reason you can't rest in your common room."

Lily got out of bed. She was still in her uniform blouse and skirt, and she found her robes folded neatly on a second chair beside her bed. Her shoes were underneath it. When she was fully dressed, Lily headed for the door.

"Lily?" Potter's voice came from behind a curtain. Scowling, Lily wrenched it open. Potter was sitting up in bed, still shirtless, his bandages covering half his torso.

"Evans," Lily corrected shortly. "And you should have told me I wasn't hallucinating. That potion-"

"Made you honest with me," Potter said, smiling sincerely. "For which I will forever be grateful."

"Don't you dare tell anyone anything I said," Lily snapped, now terrified that _she _wouldn't be able to remember exactly what she'd said.

Potter tilted his head at her. "I'll take the secret to my grave," he said. "Though I might tell people, 'I've been told I look like a male model'." Potter grinned cheekily at her.

"Of course," Lily groaned. "_That's _what you take away from this."

"That's not the only thing," Potter said, his eyes sincere. "Trust me."

"Trust you," Lily huffed. "You _stole _my trust, Potter. How is that going to make me trust you?"

"I haven't told any of your other secrets," Potter said calmly.

"Not that I know of," Lily said tersely. "Potter, I would trust you to close your eyes in the rain. Or a tent flap in a blizzard. Or-"

Lily stopped suddenly, her eyes going wide.

"Or a barn door on a baby hippogriff," Lily said slowly, her eyes narrowing into a deep glower. "Potter, it was _you _who left the door open!"

"No, it wasn't!" Potter said at once, sitting forward. "I know how to close a barn door, Evans-"

"Well who was it then?" Lily snapped, fury at the whole ordeal hitting her. "You were the last one to come to class!"

"It, uh, mmph." Potter sighed deeply and ran both hands through his hair.

"That's what I thought," Lily said with finality. "So don't go around telling people you saved my life, Potter. I don't want any part of your hero complex."

Lily turned on her heel and left, shutting the door with a snap behind her.

.

.

* * *

**\- Remus -**

* * *

Remus had made it through classes today, but he was exhausted. The transformation, as usual, took it out of him. He'd had Wednesday to recover in a secret partitioned off area of the hospital wing but he couldn't afford to miss more than one day a month of classes with his study load.

The rest of the Marauders were waiting in the common room for James so they could go down to dinner. Throughout the day, Sirius had sent three of his Hufflepuff students to see if James was allowed visitors yet. They had all been reported back to Sirius that James was fine and he would be released before dinner. Now it was dinnertime and the rest of Gryffindor had cleared out ten minutes ago. Remus was hungry and Peter's stomach kept grumbling.

On top of that, Peter and Sirius were behaving a bit oddly today. Peter kept looking away from Remus and Sirius wouldn't quite meet his eye. This sort of behaviour made Remus nervous – had he done something unforgivable as a werewolf and they didn't want to tell him? Had he been wilder than ever before, and they were afraid of him? Disgusted with him? Remus could never remember exactly what the wolf had done, especially in those last few hours…

It was a relief when James strolled through the portrait hole, looking whole and… delighted?

"Whatever potion Poppy gave you, I want some," Sirius said, taking in the size of James' grin.

"No, seriously, you don't," James said, grin faltering. "One for blood loss, and a bit of skele-grow – stupid thing nicked a rib. But…" here James' smile returned, "you might want a bit of what she gave Evans."

"Oh really?" said Remus, raising an eyebrow.

"Do tell," Sirius said, wiggling his own eyebrows.

James hesitated. "I promised Evans I wouldn't spill her secrets. But let me put it this way. The skip in my step isn't from skele-grow."

"What, she likes you?" Peter squeaked in surprise.

"Well, no," James admitted. "But she hasn't ruled me out yet. Only all the parts of me she's seen so far."

"Er," said Remus.

"But-" said Peter.

"Fantastic news," declared Sirius. "So, now can we all get dinner?"

"No," Remus said firmly, and all heads turned to him in surprise. "Not until you tell me what it is you're not telling me."

Peter glanced away, Sirius shifted uncomfortably and James glared at Sirius.

"Why don't you do the honours, Padfoot," James said, crossing his arms.

"If it's something I did," Remus said miserably, "I'd rather you just told me and got it over with."

"Oh, its nothing _you _did, Moony," James assured him, still frowning at Sirius.

"It's nothing bad, really," Sirius said, still oddly uncomfortable. "Here, see?"

Sirius handed Remus a folded piece of parchment. "Are these teeth marks?" Remus said, peering at it.

"Oh, it gets better," James said grimly.

Remus opened it up. "It's the note," he said in surprise, then peered more closely. "No, it's a different note. It's shorter. Same code though." He looked up at his friends. "Where did you get this?"

"Padfoot got it," James said, "while we were out the other night."

"_Which _other night," Remus said, his face blanching.

"The full moon," James said.

Remus turned on Sirius. "You mean _after _I'd gone back to the Shack?" Remus demanded.

"Er…"

"Or at least once we were all safely off in the mountains?"

"Well…"

"Sirius Black," Remus cried, one part furious one part horrified, "don't you dare tell me you abandoned a werewolf in Hogsmede _Village_?"

"Well, you see…"

Remus gaped at Sirius. He had no words.

"It was Malfoy and Lestrange," Sirius said quickly, taking advantage of the silence. "Lestrange was giving Malfoy the note and-"

"I don't care," Remus breathed, "if he was giving him the holy grail! What if I'd bitten someone? Him? Anyone? What if I'd _killed_ someone? You're always telling me to trust you, and I do! Every month. I trust you with my sanity and everyone else's life. And this is how you behave? Never again, Sirius. I'm never going out with you again."

"Hey, wait, no need to do anything drastic," Sirius said, shocked.

"Drastic!" Remus cried. "You don't think endangering innocent lives is drastic?"

"Well, now, neither Malfoy nor Lestrange is innocent…"

"And everyone else in Hogsmede? This isn't a _game _Sirius. This is my _life_. Other people's lives. I just… I can't believe…"

Remus shook his head. Then he just strode out of the portrait hole. The one good thing about being a werewolf, and Sirius had taken it away from him for a single stupid note. Remus strode off to the only place he knew the others wouldn't find him.

.

.

The Room of Requirement was blissfully empty. It was still its double-size, but Vance – Emma – must have been down at dinner. Remus wasn't hungry anymore. He felt a bit sick. Sick at the thought of what he might have done to someone just two nights ago. All because stupid Sirius… Prongs could keep the werewolf in check by himself when the wolf was on his best behaviour. But if he scented human blood… He could be a handful even for both Prongs and Padfoot. To leave him unattended in a populated area was… unconscionable.

Remus turned one of the wingback chairs around and gazed out of Emma's starry window. The night sky was soothing. Remus didn't know how long he sat like that, angry, hurt, worried. Slowly some of his feelings ebbed closer to calm.

The sound of the door opening made him turn. Emmeline Vance stopped at the sight of him.

"Remus, you're here early."

"Yeah, I…" 'I skipped dinner because my friend betrayed me and endangered countless lives' wasn't exactly a reason he could give. "I wasn't hungry," Remus said lamely.

"Mmm, you still look a bit peaky," Emma said, her keen eyes missing nothing. "I thought my intrusive question had scared you off, but Edgecomb said you missed Transfiguration yesterday?"

"Yeah, I wasn't… feeling the best," Remus said, mostly truthfully.

"Mmm," Emma said again, a bit enigmatically. "Tea?"

"Sure." Remus dragged his chair back around to face the fire.

"I heard what happened with Evans. And Potter," Emma said, fixing the tea. "Are they both alright?"

"Yes, thankfully," Remus said, "though it could have been a lot worse."

"There'll be an investigation?" Emma said, handing Remus his cup. Their fingers brushed as he took it. Remus glanced at Emma's face. She turned away to get the biscuit tin. Was Remus imagining the blush in her cheeks?

"Yes, I'm sure there will be," Remus said, pulling his head back to the conversation. "Spelled rope shouldn't have broken like that, but maybe the magic was wearing off. Still, if Sirius hadn't left the barn door open…"

"Seems such a traumatic incident from one small mistake," Emma mused, now looking into the fire. Remus was fairly sure she wasn't just talking about hippogriffs anymore. Remus waited patiently. One minute crept by. Two. Finally Emma sighed and turned back to Remus.

"You wanted to know what my sister and I fought about?" she said, shaking back her hair and staring at her teacup. Emma chewed her lip for a moment, then, "My mother disappeared. A few months ago. My sister… my sister thinks she… was killed. It's… a definite possibility, given the circumstances."

Remus' throat had tightened. "I'm sorry," he breathed. Emma gave a small meaningless shrug.

"As I said, it's a possibility. But…" she trailed off, looking into the fire again.

"But you don't believe it?"

"In some ways," Emma whispered, "it would be easier. I wouldn't have to worry where she is, why she…"

Emma trailed off.

"And my sister," she said, taking a breath, "for my sister, my thinking is unforgivable. Because if my mother is still alive, not only could terrible things be happening to her, but it would mean… that she was complicit. An accomplice," Emma finished. She dared a glance at Remus.

Remus was completely at sea. "Er," he said. "That's terrible. I'm so sorry."

Emma gave a dark chuckle. "The one person I tell the story myself, and you don't read newspapers, do you, Remus?"

Remus tilted his head, trying to remember a news story that fit this set of circumstances.

"Never mind," Emma said, taking a biscuit and tucking her feet under her in her chair. "Maybe its better this way. I answered your question, after all."

"That, it, that's a big secret to live with," Remus managed. "Even without knowing the details, I'm sorry you're going through all that worry. And…"

Emma waved his words away. "This is something I deal with all the time. What I want now, Remus, is a distraction. I believe I asked for a deep secret of your own?"

Remus froze. Last night he'd lain awake and worked out an answer – an answer that was truthful without giving away the real truth – which was that his friends stuck by him when they found out he was a werewolf, that they'd become animagi for him, that they'd guarded him over more than a dozen full moons… or had they? Had there been other times Sirius or even James had gone off on their own little missions and left him to his own devices?

"Perhaps too deep a secret," Emma said carefully as Remus thought. Her biscuit was paused halfway to her mouth, her eyes on his.

"No," Remus said, attempting an airy tone. "No, its fine."

"Sure it is," Emma said. "Look, Remus, you don't have to tell me anything. I didn't meant to intrude…"

"No," Remus said more firmly. "I… I had a fight with Sirius today, that's all. Kind of about this, I guess. About how I'm… different to my friends. How I… rely on them."

Remus hesitated. Emma had been honest with him, without telling him the full story. Could he do the same? It would feel kind of… nice to have someone to talk to. Remus sighed.

"You were right. I am different to James and Sirius. I've never been as confident as them-"

"I'd say that's a good thing," Emma interjected, attempting a smile. Remus gave her a weak one back.

"True. Few people are _that _confident. But my whole life I've been… insecure. Its been hard to make friends, I guess. I've often been… rejected. But James and Sirius and Peter… we all sort of adopted each other. And while I don't agree with everything they do – in fact there are some things I flat out disagree with – we stick together. Always. It's a loyalty thing. Friends first, everything else second."

Emma was gazing at Remus wistfully.

"I've never had that," she said softly.

"Neither had I, til Hogwarts," Remus said. "And it was only last year that I realised just how deep that loyalty went." Emma opened her mouth to ask, but Remus went on quickly. "Which is probably a good thing, because that's when the testosterone kicked in. Pranks and girls taken to a whole new level. Mostly I stay out of their love lives, and try to keep the pranks in check. With varied success."

Remus chuckled at himself. Emma smiled, but her face was still a bit wistful.

"I can see how it would be worth it," she said quietly. She took a sip of tea. "They'd drive me mad though."

"Oh, definitely," Remus said. "I think that's why I came here so much. Quiet is not something the Princes understand."

Emma was still looking a bit lost. Remus raised his cup to hers. "To friends who understand the need for quiet company."

Emma's face brightened just a little. She raised her teacup and clinked it against his. "To true friends," she said, with a sad smile.

"Emma," Remus said awkwardly, wanting to take away some of her sadness, "I count you as a friend."

Emma scoffed a bit. "You hardly know me. No one does. Not really."

"Perhaps," Remus said, "but I don't tell just anyone about my deepest feelings. Its not really a guy thing, you know." Remus raised an eyebrow and gave her a small smile. Emma returned it shyly.

"That's true. And I've never told anyone about my mum. Everyone who knows just… found out for themselves. So, I guess, that does make us friends."

.

.

.

* * *

_A copy of the note Sirius stole from Lucius Malfoy:_

ABC9#FPD1KHC8#PV#P2S#AB7CPJ3#AIY6CF


	17. Friday Week 3

**Friday May 6**

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

Lily had managed to avoid Greta's questions yesterday, saying she still felt a bit woozy. After an afternoon in the common room in front of the fire, and a good dinner, Lily had felt completely normal. She'd even managed to do some homework – hidden away behind her hangings after she'd told her friends she was going to sleep.

And then she had spent an hour trying to remember _exactly _what she'd told Potter; trying to work out if any of it was _true_. Lily had been dosed up and talking to herself for the fun of it. She'd thought she was reimagining a Potter without quite so many flaws, a Potter who had some idea of who she was, what she liked, what she might want to hear. And, she'd found, _that _version of Potter was kind of appealing.

But the _real _Potter? Not a chance. And it was the real Potter who'd heard all her silly musings. Of course she hadn't really _meant _it when she said there was a chance she might like the real him. Or that he was good looking. Or brave. Or any of it. Had she? But she knew Potter wouldn't only take what she said to heart, he'd extrapolate and exaggerate it, so that in his mind she'd already fallen for him and was just waiting for him to sweep her off her feet.

The fact that _he _was the one who'd endangered her life in the first place, or that she was furious with him for not trying to tell her he wasn't a hallucination, wouldn't even register in his arrogant egotistical brain.

With these thoughts, it was no wonder Lily hadn't slept particularly well. Friday morning all Lily wanted to do was sleep in, skipping their usual pre-Charms free period study session. Greta had other ideas.

"Lily!" Greta called, bursting back into their dorm after returning from breakfast.

"Sleeping," Lily mumbled through the hangings. "Go away."

"Oh no you don't," Greta declared. "We've organised a 'Yay Lily's alive!' party, and you're coming."

"No," Lily told her pillow sternly. From beside her pillow, Tiger grunted his agreement and curled into a tighter ball.

"Yes," Greta announced, pulling open the hangings. "And we got all your favourite food."

"Food?" Lily muttered, blinking in the sunlight.

"White chocolate and pizza and garlic bread and milkshakes," Greta said, grinning down at Lily. Lily sighed.

"Fine. But help me find my skirt."

Once Lily was dressed and presentable, Greta pulled her down the stairs. The smell of fresh pepperoni pizza wafted invitingly up the last few stairs, pulling Lily into the empty common room far more efficiently than Greta had. Tiger followed, yawning.

"Mmm," Lily said, still only half-awake. "Breakfast."

Greta plopped Lily on a couch and sank down next to her, helping herself to chocolate. Tiger helped himself to the cheese off a slice of pizza, purring either in pleasure or as a warning that this was _his _slice. No one argued with him.

"Good morning, Lily," Alice said, a milkshake in her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Food," Lily said, pulling a slice of pizza onto a plate. She added some garlic bread and sat back in her seat. Greta handed her a milkshake, which Lily sipped and balanced on the armrest before diving into the pizza.

"Welcome, everyone," Greta said to Alice and Mary. "We're holding this 'Yay Lily's Alive!' party to celebrate the face that Lily is, in fact, alive. Despite the most recent hippogriff aeronautical incident."

"Yay!" Mary said, waving her milkshake in the air briefly, "Lily's alive!"

"Well said," Greta told her approvingly. Alice smiled into her own milkshake and Lily rolled her eyes, sampling her garlic bread.

"So Lily," Greta said, turning to her, "how does it feel to be alive?"

Lily shrugged. "Better with pizza for breakfast."

"Were you terrified?" Mary asked, leaning forward in her seat. Lily shrugged.

"Well, I've missed breakfast before, so I knew I'd survive."

"No I meant-"

Lily shrugged again, reaching for another piece of pizza. "I'm sure the whole school heard me screaming-" she shuddered, "and considering I must have fainted on the way to the hospital wing, I doubt I'll live it down."

"Well, you are scared of heights," Alice said reasonably. "Anyone would be scared, but add that to the mix…"

"Do you have a phobia of hippogriffs now?" Greta said, her tone more curious than concerned. Lily considered this.

"You know, I don't think so," she said, surprised herself. "Like, I'm never getting _on _one again, but Madam Pomfrey gave me this potion to take all the left over fear away – and apparently all my common sense, too – and I don't think I'll be irrationally afraid of them, to be honest."

"Oh, the Feeling Freeing Potion," Alice said. "Of course. Otherwise all those emotions would just wander around in your mind for days, doing lasting damage."

"Muggles don't have anything like that," Lily said, frowning. "We, they, get post-traumatic stress, which can be really dehabil-"

"What do you mean," Greta said, looking closely at Lily, "by it takes away your common sense?"

Lily flushed and took a third piece of pizza to cover it.

"Nothing really. It just makes you feel really calm and talk to yourself a bit…"

"Oh _really_?" said Greta, sitting back and crossing her arms. "Because I know for a fact Potter was in the hospital wing until dinner yesterday. Are you telling me he left you alone all that time?"

"Well, I was out of it for a few hours, I think," Lily said, now helping herself to more chocolate. Ah, how she loved chocolate.

"And after that?" Greta prodded.

"Well, Madam Pomfrey gave me the potion."

"And?"

Lily sighed. "And Potter came to sit by me and I thought he was a hallucination, okay?"

"What?" cried Greta, bouncing in her seat. "Really? What did you say?"

"I don't really remember," Lily said, half-truthfully.

"Was it embarrassing?"

"I hope not," Lily said, frowning.

"Did you tell him you secretly like him?"

"No!" Lily said defensively. "Because I don't."

"Uh-huh," Greta said, unconvinced. "Did you tell him he's handsome?"

"I think I told him his muscles are bigger than his brain. Oh, and that he had more courage than sense."

Mary sniggered and Alice tried to suppress a smile.

"Did you tell him-"

"Greta," Lily said sternly, "for someone who's pleased I'm alive, you're doing a very good job of driving me up the wall."

Greta had the good grace to appear apologetic.

"Besides," Lily said, "after I realised he was the one who didn't shut the barn door, I didn't have anything nice to say to him at all. Fancy me thanking him for saving my life, when it was _his _fault that-"

"But it wasn't him!" Greta said in surprise. "It was Black. He was having trouble with his hippogriff and just walked straight out into the paddock. Didn't Potter tell you…?"

"No," Lily said, thinking back. "Well, he said it wasn't him. But when I said, 'who else could it be?' he sort of stopped…"

"Well, you can add loyal to your list of good qualities about Potter you're ignoring," Greta said, licking the chocolate off her fingers. "Who's eating the last of the pizza? You guys have Charms in ten minutes and as much as I love pizza, I can't eat all this."

Lily took a slice, still glowering. She didn't have a list of positive Potter attributes she was ignoring. … Did she?

.

.

* * *

**\- Sirius -**

* * *

Ravioli was Sirius' favourite lunch. Fridays were always pasta days, which Sirius thought was just as well. He'd always earned a good lunch after listening to Whitby prattle on for the better part of an hour. James and Remus had left to get started on their giant Charms essay, and Peter had disappeared too. Sirius wasn't worried. He ate a fourth helping of ravioli and the cross-table flirting with Verona Vane to keep him company.

Sirius was almost finished his large lunch when a Hufflepuff girl, fourth year or older, approached. She was a bit giggly, but Sirius was used to the effect he had on girls.

"Black?" she asked tentatively, followed immediately by a giggle.

"Why yes, my lovely cherry blossom," Sirius said with a wink, making her giggle again.

"Potter says he'll meet you at your usual tree," the girl, a strawberry blonde, told Sirius. "He's got something important to tell you."

Something important? Sirius thought. It could only be about the note. Maybe Remus had solved it.

"Well aren't you just a doll for passing that on?" Sirius said, smiling warmly at her, showing more teeth than necessary. She giggled again and trotted off.

Sirius polished off his lunch, gave a final wink to Verona Vane, and headed out into the grounds. It was an overcast day, but pleasantly warm. Sirius wandered out to their tree, evicted some third year Ravenclaws, and stretched out in the shade. He waited five minutes, stretched, rolled over, and waited another five.

Sirius huffed a sigh and propped himself on one elbow to check the castle stairs. No sign of James. But a Hufflepuff girl was skipping out towards him. Sirius looked her over. Golden ringlets – not his usual type, but might be worth a try.

"Sirius Black?" she asked, as though she didn't know. Sirius grinned at her.

"Not too serious," he said, winking. She smiled a bit shyly. Definitely not his usual type, but cute in her own way.

"James Potter said he's coming, he just got held up."

Sirius sighed.

"Fine," he groaned, stretching back out in the grass.

Sirius must have dozed off. Laughter from down near the lake woke him.

Sirius stretched his arms and sat up. A group of sixth year Ravenclaws were lounging by the water, sunbaking now that the sun had appeared through the clouds. Sirius sat up straighter, enjoying the way the light glinted off their hair, their eyes, their… Sirius sat back against the tree trunk, enjoying the view. One of the girls glanced over at him, blushed, giggled and leaned in to the rest. They all came over giggly, stealing glances at Sirius as they chatted and tossed their hair.

Sirius' viewing was interrupted by yet _another _Hufflepuff girl, or was this the first one again? It was hard to tell – there were so many blondes.

"Don't tell me," Sirius said, rolling his eyes as she walked over, "Prongs is held up again."

The girl stopped, surprised.

"Prongs?"

"James," Sirius said impatiently.

"Oh. Yes. He said he'll be another ten minutes."

Sirius glanced at his watch.

"I've been waiting an hour!"

The girl shrugged.

"I'm just telling you what he said. If I'd known you'd be this rude about it, I wouldn't have agreed to bring the message."

"Right," Sirius said, taking a breath. "What's he doing anyway?"

The girl smirked.

"He's with Lily Evans. He's a bit… tied up."

The girl flounced off, blonde waves bouncing behind her.

Sirius sighed. He wouldn't begrudge James a moment of civility with Evans. That's if he wasn't just having yet another argument with her.

The girls by the lake were still giving him flirtatious glances. Maybe once James had finally appeared and said his piece, Sirius would go and enjoy the afternoon properly. Sirius watched the clouds and the girls alternately, until the sky darkened again and the girls headed back inside.

Sirius was about to do the same when the last Hufflepuff came back. Sirius frowned. Did he know her from somewhere? The square set of her jaw was familiar.

"Black," she said. "I thought I'd better let you know. I just passed Potter and Evans. It looked like things were… going well. So maybe get comfortable. Potter might be a while."

And then she was gone again. Sirius frowned. This was getting ridiculous. If this was how James was going to treat him, just because he and Evans had finally hooked up, he had another thing coming.

Sirius gave James five more minutes, but when it started to rain, he headed inside, fuming.

.

.

* * *

**\- Remus -**

* * *

"I wonder where Padfoot is," Remus said, turning the page in his Charms textbook. Lunch had finished over an hour ago. The common room was mostly empty, as only the sixth year Gryffindors had Friday afternoons free. Catchlove and Fortescue were on the other side of the common room, also doing homework.

"I wonder where Evans is," James said, staring into the fire. Then he grabbed out the Map and whispered, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

"You are if you're spying on Lily," Remus told him sternly.

"Spying is such an ugly word," James muttered, scanning the map.

"So is stalking," Remus muttered.

"No, she's still in her dorm," James sighed. "I think she's avoiding me."

"Well, she does blame you for endangering her life," Remus said.

"Urgh…" groaned James. "And I was so close too."

"You could tell her it was Sirius," Remus said, knowing what the answer would be.

"Marauders don't do that," James said firmly. "Besides, she's just using that as an excuse. Deep down she _wants _to like me, she's just built a wall of reasons not to."

"I wouldn't put too much faith in that logic," Remus said mildly. "From what you say, Lily was pretty high yesterday during your little chat."

"Yeah, but it was an _honest _kind of high," James said.

"Really? So she wasn't singing or hallucinating or anything?"

"Er," James said. "She was kind of… humming. Does that count?"

Remus raised his eyebrows at James. James sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Okay, well answer me this. How do you get to know someone who won't talk to you?"

Remus considered this question properly for the first time. It was, he felt, the first time James had wanted a real opinion on it.

"I guess you need to give her a reason to talk to you."

"Like what?"

"Well, what do we know Lily wants most from you?"

"To disappear?"

Remus raised his eyebrows meaningfully.

"That's not helpful, Moony," James said, glowering.

"No, I mean, what if you gave her an incentive. She talks to you for a few minutes, then you leave her alone for the rest of the day."

"So what, we discuss the weather and that's it?"

"I imagine its up to you what you'll talk about. You're the one offering the deal."

James sat back in his chair, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Moony, you might just be a genius."

Remus returned to his homework with a slight grin. James was thinking so hard he missed Lily joining her friends on the other side of the common room.

.

Half an hour later, James jerked Remus out of his thoughts.

"It won't work," James sighed, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "I can't think of a single topic Evans wants to talk about that I know anything about. I know quidditch, she knows books. I know horses, she knows nifflers. She's right, we're conversationally incompatible!"

"What about school work?" Remus said. James snorted.

"No one has won over _anyone _discussing school work."

"You seemed to win over Scarlett Brown the other night."

James scoffed. "Not by talking about Transfiguration, that's for sure. And don't tell me you think Padfoot talks homework when he 'tutors' his Hufflepuffs either."

"Well, no," Remus said with a slight smile, "I didn't imagine that he did."

"So what do I talk about with Lily," James grumbled. "Let's say she gives me five minutes before breakfast each day. How do I get to know her? Get her to know me?"

Remus hesitated. Without meaning to, his mind had skipped to his conversation with Emma last night. It was true, Remus realised, that he and Emma had become friends, real friends, in a matter of weeks. Less than a month. Which was exactly what James was wanting to do with Lily. But Remus had no intention of sharing his tentative new friendship with James.

James, however, had scented a secret and was watching Remus closely.

"Spill," James demanded. "If you know something about Evans…"

"It's not about Evans," Remus said. "Look," he continued reluctantly. "I knew this girl once, only for a few weeks. But we… traded secrets I suppose. One for one. Something real about ourselves." Remus shrugged. "She became a good friend. Even if we didn't know each other for long."

Remus crossed his fingers under his book that James wouldn't ask any more about the girl. Remus was well aware that he sounded like a dolt talking about it. But James was frowning as he thought.

"Trading secrets you say."

"Sharing," Remus said firmly, "not stealing."

"I wouldn't steal Evans' secrets," James said indignantly. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Well, nothing important," James amended. "Things like her favourite chocolates and reading preferences don't count."

"Of course not." James missed the sarcasm.

"Hmmm," James said, tapping the tips of his fingers together. "This has real potential, Moony."

"That sounds dangerous," Remus said, regretting giving his advice.

"You worry too much," James told him. "By the end of this year, Evans will have fallen for me, and you'll get a mention in the credits."

"Lucky me," Remus said sarcastically.

"And lucky Evans," James added.

.

.

* * *

**\- Sirius -**

* * *

When Sirius stormed into the common room, he found James and Remus in their usual seats, talking.

"Padfoot!" said James.

"Prongs," Sirius growled. "What's the big idea?"

"Huh?" said James, looking bewildered.

"I've been waiting nearly two hours!" Sirius cried, striding over to his friends.

"Waiting?" said James, surprised. "For what?"

"For you!" Sirius said,

"Me? But I've been here."

"Oh really?" demanded Sirius. "Are you sure you haven't been hooking up with Evans?"

"Oh, he's sure," drawled Evans, half-hidden by the back of a couch across the room.

"What's wrong with you?" James hissed, grabbing Sirius by the arm and half-dragging him up the dormitory stairs. Remus and Peter followed. James all but tossed Sirius into their dorm, crossing his arms as he turned to face him.

"What on earth are you playing at,Padfoot?" James snapped.

"You… you stood me up!" Sirius declared.

"What are you on about?" James shouted back.

"You told me to wait for you under our tree."

"No I didn't."

"Yeah, you sent that Hufflepuff chick to tell me."

"No…" said James, frowning, "I didn't."

"What?" said Sirius, also frowning. "But she said…"

"It seems," Remus said, having trouble hiding his amusement, "that she lied to you, Padfoot."

"But… why would she do that? And surely _all _of them wouldn't…"

"_All_?" said Remus archly. "How many 'messengers' were there?"

"I dunno," Sirius said, thinking. "Three? Four? It was hard to keep track. They kept changing their hair. You know girls these days…"

The Marauders all stared at Sirius for a moment. Then, as one, they started howling with laughter.

"What?" Sirius demanded, his pride injured.

"You, Padfoot," declared James, "have been the victim of a practical joke."

"What? Impossible," Sirius declared. "I am the Prince of practical jokes."

"Well it looks like this time the Prince got pranked," Remus said, chuckling.

"Yep, those Hufflepuffs got you good, Padfoot," said James, wiping his eye.

"No… they couldn't," Sirius protested. "They're _Hufflepuffs_!"

"Be that as it may," Remus said, still smiling, "they did. Ah, the irony. How many girls have you kept waiting for you, Padfoot?"

"How long were you waiting, again?" James said, grinning.

"Two hours," Sirius grumbled. "And it's not funny."

The other three burst out into laughter again.

"Wow," James breathed, "I'm not sure if that joke was that clever, I think you just fell for it… really hard."

"But why would they do that?" Sirius said, a bit stunned. "I mean, it's not even that funny."

"I think it's funny," James said.

"And I bet they did too," added Peter.

"I reckon its revenge," Remus said, coming over all thoughtful. "How many girls have you stood up, Padfoot?"

"Hardly any!" Sirius said hotly. Then, "On purpose."

"Yeah, but like, at least four last term," Peter said. "Though only one of them slapped you."

"Mmm," said Remus remembering, "and most of them Hufflepuffs."

"I still say you're wrong," Sirius said. "Hufflepuffs aren't clever enough to pull off a prank like that."

"Well, it wasn't really _that _clever," James said, grinning.

"Or that hard to see through," Remus said under his breath, but Sirius heard him. He jumped to his feet and tackled Remus to the floor. James leapt on the pair of them and, after a moment, Peter joined the dog pile. Sirius wrestled James off of him, only to get Peter's foot in his ear. Remus roared and rolled them all off of him, sending Sirius sprawling over a bed. Sirius grabbed the pillow off his bed and beat Remus around the head. James grabbed his own pillow and hit Sirius, and then chaos descended.

.

.

* * *

**\- Remus -**

* * *

The Marauders were setting up another party in the common room. Remus, who had a headache and still wasn't fully recovered from his monthly exercise, was not in the mood. What he _should _do was go up to the dorm and work on decoding the note. So far he'd translated half of the ancient rune symbols, and even found a few duplicates in the new note. But the meaning of the letters and numbers eluded him. Perhaps he needed an arithmancy textbook?

But between his headache and his tiredness, all Remus really wanted was somewhere quiet. And, he thought with a small smile, a distraction. And he knew just the place to get all three.

James, Sirius and Peter were too busy setting up music and food and butterbeer to wonder where Remus was disappearing to. They might miss the invisibility cloak later if they wanted more food, but they'd survive. They had enough cakes and pasties to feed a small army as it was.

Emma was pleased to see Remus as he entered the Room of Requirement, smiling up at him.

"I brought snacks," Remus said, offloading a small armful of cupcakes and pumpkin pasties onto the low table.

"Nice," Emma said. "A Gryffindor party?"

"What else would Gryffindors do on a Friday night?"

"Share a quiet evening on the couch with a book?" Emma asked innocently, smirking.

"No, you're thinking of Ravenclaws."

"Did you bring homework?" Emma asked.

"Always," Remus said, "but it can wait. Why?"

"I just thought we might have a party of our own," Emma said. Remus raised his eyebrows.

"Is this Emmeline Vance?" he asked in mock-surprise.

"Hey, I used to be fun," Emma protested. "I even turned up to a Gryffindor party or two."

"Really?"

"In… third year," Emma said, smiling guiltily. "Before OWLs at least. But that's not the point. I was thinking we could play a drinking game."

Remus nearly fell off his chair. "A drinking game? You?"

"You don't have to be _quite _so shocked," Emma said, slightly offended. "I'm seventeen and not Amish. I have had a drink before."

"Er, of course," Remus said. "Sorry. What makes you think _**I**_drink? Or are you wanting to play for shots of butterbeer?"

"Remus Lupin, do you honestly expect me to believe you're friends with James Potter and Sirius Black and you can't drink half of Gryffindor under the table?"

"Well, when you put it like that," Remus said, smirking. "What makes you think you can keep up with me?"

"Who says I have to keep up with you? I just have to ask the cleverest questions."

"Ah, who doesn't love a good round of 'Never have I ever'," Remus said, grinning mischievously. "Alright, Vance, you're on."

"Good," Emma said, plonking a bottle of buttered rum on the table. Remus turned the bottle around to inspect the label.

"Ah, the good stuff. I'm impressed."

"Did you expect anything else from Emmeline Vance?"

"Certainly not," Remus declared. "So, who wants to start?"

Remus waved his wand and conjured two shot glasses. Emma levitated the rum to pour two shots.

"Hmmm," Emma said. "Never have I ever wandered the grounds at night."

"Easy guess," Remus said, drinking his shot. The number of times he'd been outside after curfew would shock the rule-abiding Vance.

The rum was smooth and slightly vanilla flavoured. The bottle refilled the glass without direction. "Alright, another easy one then," Remus said. "Never have I ever been caught out after curfew."

Emma raised her eyebrows. "_Never_? Oh, its that magical cloak of invisibility, right. That's cheating. How will you ever learn the best hiding places, or the thrill of narrowly avoiding a teacher?"

Remus raised his eyebrows. "The thrill of avoiding detention is enough for me, thanks. Are you drinking or have you never been caught either?"

Emma rolled her eyes and drank her shot. She shuddered a bit as she swallowed.

"Stronger than you remember?" Remus said, smiling.

"It's been a while," Emma admitted. "Never have I ever asked a girl out."

Remus grimaced but didn't take his shot.

"Really? You've never asked a girl out?" Emma said in surprise.

"What can I say?" Remus replied, quoting Sirius. "They come to be."

Emma gave a bark of laughter. "Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you _are_ a womaniser, Remus Lupin."

Remus grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. Emma laughed again.

"Alright," Remus said, thinking. "Never have I ever been asked out by a boy."

Emma drank, giggling. "It was a while ago, though… Never have I ever lied about why I missed class,"

Remus drank.

"Oh, do tell," Emma said, leaning forward.

"I, uh, had a big night the night before," Remus said, hardly lying at all.

"The cost of having the friends you do?" Emma said, raising an eyebrow. Remus shrugged.

"I'm not sure I'm as much of a goody two shoes as you seem to think." Remus leaned in too, and said in a softer voice. "Never have I ever handed an assignment in early."

Emma rolled her eyes and drank. "Okay," she said. "What about this. Never have I ever acted like an idiot to impress my friends."

"Never?" Remus said archly.

"My friends are just different to yours," Emma said shrugging. "Or they were."

Remus peered at her closely. He took his shot, still watching her. "Never have I ever lost friends to rumours."

"What if they rumours were true?" Emma whispered.

"What if that shouldn't have mattered?" Remus said softly.

Emma looked away. She bit her lip.

"What if… what if they rumours had to do with Voldemort?"

Emma swallowed and met Remus' gaze.

"What if the rumours had nothing to do with you?"

"But my mother-"

"Isn't you," Remus said firmly. "And what do you really know about what happened anyway? Why are you so sure she's complicit?"

"Because," Emma said, looking down at her fingers, "she never came home."

"And that's the only explanation?" Remus said gently. "Your sister could be right."

Emma swallowed again. "She… she stole classified ministry documents before she disappeared, Remus. The ministry… believes she was stealing them for Voldemort. He'd already tried once to get those particular files."

Remus hesitated. "Have you heard of the Imperius curse?"

"Yes," Emma sighed. "But…" she trailed off.

"But?"

"But my mother was such a good witch. I just don't see how she could have been bewitched."

"Some of the best witches and wizards of our time have been ensnared by Voldemort, and I get the feeling he's just getting warmed up," Remus said.

Emma bit her lip. Then she sat up straighter, grabbed her shot and drank it.

"I owed you from before," she said. "And this isn't what I meant by a drinking game. Anyway, Remus Lupin, I gave you a deep dark secret. Its your turn to give me one back."

Remus froze. "A deep dark secret."

"Oh, come on Lupin," Emma said, tucking her feet under her in her chair and getting comfortable. Her cheeks were a bit pink from the rum. She certainly wasn't an expert drinker. "I know you've got a few skeletons in your closet. Let one out to play."

Ordinarily Remus would have enjoyed this brash unkempt Emma, but what she was asking wasn't something he could give.

"Or at least part of one," Emma coaxed. "And maybe I'll give you one in return. Though that would be pretty generous, considering I just told you my mother is a Voldemort supporter."

"Suspected," Remus corrected. "Which I don't believe."

"Why not?" Emma said, frowning.

"For one thing, she raised you. And you're a good person, as far as I can see."

"Looks can be deceiving," Emma whispered, her frown deepening.

"Hey," Remus said, causing Emma's eyes to come back to him. "We're having fun here tonight, remember?"

Emma blinked and her eyes cleared. "Yes. Right. And you're telling me a secret."

Remus took a deep breath.

"Alright," he said, letting it out. "But you can't tell anyone."

"Duh," Emma said, rolling her eyes, "that's what 'secret' means, doofus."

"Doofus?" Remus said, grinning. "What are you, six?"

"What are you, scared?" Emma said, grinning back. "Share, doofus. I told you mine."

Remus shook his head. "Fine. But I'm laying my soul bare here."

"Wait, let me get some sunglasses," Emma said, conjuring a pair. "I don't want your shiny pure soul to blind me."

Remus rolled his eyes good naturedly. Then he sobered a bit. "Sometimes," Remus said quietly, "I feel like a fraud. Like everyone only sees one side of me, the part I let them see. But if they saw the whole me, they'd run a mile."

Emma, who had been staring engrossed as Remus spoke, blinked and sat back, disappointed.

"We all feel like that," she said, reaching for her refilled shot. "It's called being alive."

"To an extent," Remus said. "I think I feel it deeper. Just… I dunno."

"Well, here's to you and me both," Emma declared, raising her shot glass to toast with Remus', "the Frauds of Hogwarts. Only you'll probably get Head Boy and your anxieties will be doubled. Lucky I missed that bullet."

"I don't think they would have made you Head Boy," Remus said, chuckling.

"Really?" Emma said, faking disappointment. "Why not?"

"You're too pretty," Remus said, smirking. Then he realised what he'd said and blushed. Emma grinned.

"You," she said to Remus, "you're pretty too. Pretty pink." Emma pointed at Remus' flushed cheeks, raised an eyebrow and nodded, enjoying her own wit.

"And you," Remus said, smiling and pointing at her, "are pretty tipsy."

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it?" Emma said, putting a hand on her hip.

"First, I'm going to steal the rum," Remus said, swiping the bottle even as Emma made to grab for it. "And then I'm going to offer you a pumpkin pasty."

Emma's face fell. "That's no fun."

"Eat your pasty then tell me another secret. You'll enjoy that."

"You mean you will." Emma grudgingly took a pasty.

"I will indeed."

Emma put on a thoughtful expression.

"Fine. I like the Room better the way it is now. Doubled. It was… lonely, before. I like hanging out with you, Remus Lupin."

A slow smile spread over Remus' lips.

"I like hanging out with you too, Emmeline Vance."

"Emma," she corrected softly, leaning forward.

"Emma," Remus agreed, eyes travelling over her face. She might be pink-cheeked and tipsy, but she was definitely cute.

"What are you thinking?" Emma asked, her eyes wide as she looked into his. Her eyes flicked to his lips and back to his eyes.

"Er, that we should play drinking games more often," Remus said smoothly, leaning back a bit in his chair.

"And why's that?"

"Because I get so many more secrets out of you."

"Oh," Emma said, leaning back in her own chair, disappointed. "And is that why you come to visit me here? Just to find out my secrets?"

"No," Remus said at once. "No, I come to keep you company."

"So I'm a charity case?"

"No," Remus said, kicking himself. "I meant, I like spending time with you. I like _you_."

Emma raised her eyebrows. Remus kicked himself.

"I mean, we're friends," Remus added. Then kicked himself again. What was he even trying to say? What did he _want _to tell her?

"Sometimes," Emma confided in Remus, "I think you have a bit of a split personality."

Remus laughed darkly. "Oh, Vance, you have no idea."

"Mmm," she agreed, nodding thoughtfully. "That's what I thought. Never mind, Lupin, I'll stick by you. Us lost causes have to stick together."

"Oh, I'm a lost cause now, am I?"

"To the disappointment of the whole female population at Hogwarts," Emma declared, hand over her heart melodramatically. "What are the bookworms of Hogwarts to do? With only James Potter and Sirius Black to choose from?"

"Well, they both give decent tutoring sessions, I've heard," Remus said, smirking.

"And I've heard from a few girls who wouldn't say no to a tutoring session from _you_," Emma shot back, smirking also. "But it seems you're not on the market, Remus Lupin. Why is that?"

Remus hesitated. This was shaky ground also. He wasn't as tipsy as Emma, but that didn't mean he was sober enough to discuss his heart and his morals. Being a werewolf got in the way of everything.

"That, I think, is a question for another night," Remus said, standing up reluctantly.

"Oh," Emma said surprised. "Sorry, Remus, I didn't mean to pry."

"No, its fine. Somethings are better answered over tea, though, I think."

"Hmmm. I guess so. And I owe you a secret anyway, I think. Its hard to keep track."

"Oh you definitely owe me a secret," Remus said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "And I'll hold you to that, Vance, just see if I don't."

"Good," Emma said, sinking back into her chair. "I need an excuse to keep you coming back."

"No," Remus said sternly, bending forward to catch her gaze in his, "no, you don't Emma. I come back for you."

"You're just not sure why," Emma said softly, her eyes holding his.

"And are you sure why you want me to keep coming back?" Remus asked, just as quietly. Emma swallowed.

"I think that's a question best answered over tea," she whispered.

"I agree," Remus said, smiling gently at her. "So, until next time, Emma Vance."

Remus had a sudden mad urge to kiss her on the cheek. Emma's eyes widened as though reading his mind in his eyes. Remus swallowed and straightened up.

"Until next time," Emma echoed, "Remus Lupin."

Remus, cursing his self-control, let himself out into the hall. He'd either been very wisely restrained tonight, or incredibly foolish. Remus hesitated in the hallway, debating going back in. But no. He was a creature of reasoned reflection, and so was Emma. She wouldn't thank him for getting under her defences tonight if that wasn't what she really wanted. She'd admitted to being lonely and ostracised. It was entirely possible that what sober Emma wanted from Remus was purely friendship. And if she wanted more… well that could wait until tomorrow. And she could tell him that herself.

Feeling both saintly and grumpy, Remus headed back to Gryffindor Tower, remembering halfway there that the party would still be in full swing. Remus sighed. Oh well. At least his headache was gone. The wonders of buttered rum. Remus could lock himself in his dorm and work on that damn code until the music died down. Then he would extract the Princes from their couches, drag them to the dorm, and fall into his own bed, exhausted after another full moon and week of NEWT subjects. And these were the best days of his life, apparently. Remus thought of Emma and smiled to himself. They weren't so bad, he supposed.


	18. Weekend Week 3

**Saturday May 7**

* * *

**\- Andy -**

* * *

Andy's morning was going well. She'd slept late, found her roommates gone, and taken her time in the shower. Andy had pulled on her favourite teal sweater, made sure her hair was perfect, and hexed Snape and Mulciber on her way out of the common room – thus reminding them not to get in her way next time. Andy was just about ready for a late breakfast or an early lunch.

The fact that she looked good – better than usual – and that it was nearly noon, had nothing to do with Ted Tonks. She bypassed the Slytherin table because the food looked boring. She headed down the side hallway because she was thinking of jinxing some Hufflepuffs who'd considered insulting her in Potions last week. And she'd stopped at the kitchens on the way because jinxing Hufflepuffs made her think of marshmallows, which made her hungry. None of this had anything to do with Ted Tonks. He probably wasn't even here, considering Andy hadn't replied to his stupid note.

Andy tickled the pear and opened the door. The house elves were busy cleaning up from cooking lunch and didn't bombard her as usual. Or maybe it was because someone else had sprung to his feet when Andy entered, someone who had laid the table before him with food.

"Andy!" said Tonks, grinning. "I wasn't sure you were coming."

"I wasn't," Andy said. "I mean, I'm not. I was just a bit peckish."

"And nothing at the House tables caught your eye?" Tonks said, smiling infuriatingly.

"You know, now that you mention it, I did see a whole plate of solitude that looked good," Andy growled.

"Wait, wait, before you try that, try this," Tonks said, attempting to pass Andy a cupcake.

"What's wrong with it?" Andy said, frowning at the cake. "It looks like it was turned inside out."

"It's a butterfly cake," Tonks said. "Those are the wings on top. There's cream in the middle. It's a lemon sponge cake – nothing funny."

"What's _that_?" Andy said, drawing nearer to the table without meaning to.

"Ah that, that is a lemon meringue pie."

"Come again?"

"Would you like a piece?" Tonks said, raising an eyebrow.

"No thank you," Andy said, stepping away. Then she peered closer. "Is that lasagne? That's pretty tame for you, Tonks."

"Moussaka," he said.

"Bless you," Andy drawled.

"It's similar to lasagne. If you like lasagne, you'll like this. And its more interesting than meat pies for lunch again," Tonks said, slicing her a portion and waving it under her nose invitingly. Andy hesitated. It smelled heavenly.

"Why are you always trying to feed me?" Andy said suspiciously. "Are you poisoning me slowly?"

Tonks laughed. "No, I cook when I'm nervous."

"And I make you nervous?" Andy said, giving in and taking the plate of not-quite-lasagne. She sat at the table and Tonks sat opposite her, helping himself to a piece.

"Well, I imagine you make most people nervous," Tonks said, smiling as he avoided the question.

"I think its my family name that does that," Andy said. She cut a forkful of pasta and put it in her mouth. It tasted as good as it smelt. Rich and thick and warm and savoury and tomatoey and cheesy. Did food made without magic taste better? Andy wondered.

"I think your reputation with hexes might contribute," Tonks said, beginning on his own moussaka.

Andy shrugged. "Is that why I make you nervous?"

Tonks smiled at his plate. "Not exactly."

"You're not worried I'll hex you?"

"You haven't yet."

"Considering I've hexed nearly everyone in the school at least once, shouldn't that mean your turn is a statistical likelihood?"

Tonks shrugged and smiled at her. "I'll take my chances."

"Then why does the thought of meeting with me cause you to cook a three course meal?" Andy said, eying off the pie warily. It just looked so… odd.

Tonks' smile widened, showing those self-professed nerves.

"You know why."

Andy, not wanting to answer, stole a butterfly cake and pulled off a wing. It was sweet with a light citrus taste. "Not bad," she told Tonks, indicating the cake.

"Was that a compliment?" Tonks said, smirking.

"Think of it as an anti-insult," Andy said. "No need to get ahead of ourselves."

"Well, while you're tearing apart your cupcake, I brought something for us to do."

"We're not doing anything," Andy said firmly. "I came here for food. I found food. I'm eating food, and then I'm leaving."

"Right. And it just happens to be my food you're eating."

Andy shrugged. "It was the most interesting option here."

Tonks considered this. "Its probably a good thing," he decided. "I'm not sure I'd want to see a Black lose. It might not be a pretty sight."

"Lose?" Andy sneered. "Blacks don't lose."

"Well, the game I brought is highly competitive. I'm not sure anyone inexperienced could beat a veteran like myself."

"What is it?" Andy said, her voice disdainful, but she leaned forward, intrigued.

"It's a game where you battle to be the most ruthless business magnate – its cutthroat economics, underhand deals, merciless self-interest."

Andy scoffed. "And you think I couldn't beat you at that? You're mad."

"Are you challenging me, Andromeda Black?" Tonks said, raising his eyebrows.

"Andy," Andy said quickly. "Only family calls me Andromeda. And people I don't like. And Slytherins."

"So, most people?"

"Just call me Black," Andy said.

Tonks put a box on the table.

"_Monopoly_," Andy read. "It doesn't look very risky."

"The risk," Tonks said, pulling out the gameboard, "is all in how you play. Now, which piece do you want to be?"

Andy considered the little metal statues on offer as Tonks slid some paper notes across the table to her.

"The cannon," Andy said, taking it.

Tonks smirked. "And I'll be the car. So, we begin."

Tonks handed Andy two dotted cubes. Andy took them and stared at them.

"Nothing's happening."

"No," Tonks said, trying to hide a grin. "It's a muggle game. You have to throw the dice."

Andy raised an eyebrow at him and tossed the dice high into the air. One landed in a butterfly cake, the other clattered to the floor.

"That seems inefficient," Andy said drily. Tonks turned a chuckle into a cough.

" 'Throw' is perhaps the wrong word. 'Roll' might have been better."

"They're square," Andy pointed out, shaking her head and eating the other wing off her butterfly cake.

"Perhaps if I demonstrate."

Tonks collected the dice and tossed them gently to the table. "A nine," he declared, adding the upward facing spots of both dice. "And so I move my piece."

"This isn't very interesting," Andy sighed, tearing her cake in half.

"Just you wait," Tonks said, replacing some of his paper and taking a card. "I've just bought Whitechapel Road. Once I have the whole set" he indicated the three blue tiles in a row, "I'll put a house on it and you'll have to pay me money if you land on it."

Andy frowned. "I see. And what if I buy one of those other blue ones first?"

"Then I can't put a house on it, but neither can you."

"Hmmm. Interesting. Give me those, will you?"

Grinning, Tonks handed over the dice. And so the game began.

Two pieces of pie – another odd but decadent combination – and forty dice rolls later, Andy had bankrupted Tonks. She'd built her empire round by round, one little red plastic house at a time, and made Tonks pay so much rent he'd had to hand over property cards to pay it. (To be fair, his tactics had been similar, if slightly less ruthless).

Tonks, instead of grumbling or insisting she'd cheated, was smiling.

"Very well played, Miss Black."

"Well, if there's one thing Blacks learn early, its ruthlessness."

"Ah, but do you learn to make a pie?" Tonks said, cutting himself another sliver. He raised his eyebrows at Andy, knife hovering invitingly.

"I'll take it as part of my winnings," Andy decided, handing over her plate.

"So, you've survived another afternoon in my company," Tonks said, sitting back with his own plate.

Andy played with her meringue with her fork. "So it would seem," she allowed.

"Perhaps there will be other afternoons spent together?" Tonks said, bending lower to try to catch her eye.

"I doubt it," Andy said mechanically. Tonks didn't reply. Andy frowned and looked up.

"Are we still playing that game?" Tonks asked, his face serious for once. Something in Andy's heart constricted. She straightened in her seat.

"Lets say I appreciate your cooking, and find your taste in pastimes odd but intriguing," Andy said, which was about as generous as she knew how to be.

Tonks considered her for a moment.

"Very well. _If _we can say there might be another such afternoon in our future?"

"There _might _be," Andy said carefully.

Tonks grinned and the smile made Andy's insides lurch with pleasure. Oh Andromeda, she said sternly to herself, just what are you getting yourself into?

.

.

* * *

**\- Sirius -**

* * *

To Sirius' surprise, James ended quidditch training early. Damian Catchlove whooped his approval and the Prewett twins crashed their brooms into each other in an attempt to do a loop-the-loop aerial high five. Sirius was flying better today – he'd been practicing Greta's tips and he hadn't had as much to drink at last night's party. He'd even managed to practice with both bludgers without injury, albeit due to a few good saves by Fabian.

The practice had been going well by all their standards, but James was a hard task master and didn't usually let the team off early. Sirius wasn't complaining. He helped Gideon lock away the bludgers and quaffle while the rest of the team packed away brooms and other things. Most of the team had already disappeared by the time Sirius emerged from the changing rooms. James was waiting impatiently for Remus.

"What's taking so long? I told him to meet us here ten minutes ago…"

"Er, Prongs, are you alright?" Sirius said. "You seem… edgy."

James shrugged this off. "Places to go, people to see. Ah, here's Moony."

Remus and Peter strolled down to the pitch from the castle.

"Did you bring it?" James said as soon as Remus was close enough. Remus held up the blank Map.

"Good," James said, grabbing it. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

"Just what _are _you up to?" Remus said, trying to peer at the Map.

"I just need to have a chat with Evans," James said, grinning as he perused the Map. "Ah, she's hidden away in the back corner of the library."

"Prongs," Remus said sternly, "Lily won't thank you for stalking her. Do you really want to 'chat' when she's already pissed with you?"

James hesitated.

"Hey, what's this 'chatting' business?" Sirius demanded. "And why haven't I heard about it."

"It's a crazy idea of Moony's," James said dismissively, "and I'll tell you about it, _if _it works."

"_My_ idea?" Remus protested. "Since I have no idea what you're actually planning, I think you'll find it's _your _idea, Prongs."

"It's my idea if it works," James said grinning. Then he looked down at the Map and sighed. "I guess you're right though. But she's so hard to catch on the weekends. She's always off doing something."

"And you don't think respecting her privacy might help you win her trust?" Remus said.

"Shut up," James grumbled. "You've already won, with your stupid logic. No need to rub it in."

"Man, this girl is complicated," Sirius groaned. "Why can't you just come Hufflepuff picking with me? They're a dime a dozen this year – the fifth years especially, but there's a few nice seventh years – even a redhead."

"Padfoot," James said sternly, "stop talking."

Sirius shrugged. "Well don't say I didn't offer. I think it was pretty generous of me to share like that."

Remus scoffed. "Even you can't 'tutor' more than one girl at once, Padfoot."

"Is that a challenge?" Sirius said, a gleam in his eye.

"_No_!" Remus said firmly.

"Hmmm," Sirius said thoughtfully. "It would take careful planning, and wooing, and just the right pair of girls."

"Hey, look!" James said, stabbing the Map. "Snivellus is in the greenhouses again."

"So?" said Sirius. "Remus said there's no new plants in there, and he's got permission to make his potion again, in Slughorn's classroom. Nothing suss there."

"Yeah, but what about after he's done gardening?" James said, narrowing his eyes. "I'm going to tail him."

"Yes, and look, here's Malfoy," Remus said pointing. "Padfoot can tail _him _while I work on the code."

Sirius groaned. "But its nearly lunchtime."

"Do you want to find out what they're up to or not?" Remus said. Sirius sighed.

"Yeah, but could they be up to something _after _lunch?"

"Look, he's headed for the Great Hall," Remus said.

"Oh good," James said. "Moony can get me some lunch on the way, and Padfoot you can watch Malfoy and make sure he doesn't slip off."

"Yeah, I guess so," Sirius said. "The sacrifices a Marauder makes to catch a Slytherin."

"If he's even up to anything," Remus said.

"Yeah, because passing coded notes with a known death eater in the middle of the night isn't at all suspicious," James said sarcastically. "I'll take the cloak, Snape's bound to get suspicious if I just turn up in the greenhouse."

"What about me?" Sirius demanded.

"You're just sitting eating lunch," James said. "What's conspicuous about that?"

"Come on," Remus said, pushing Sirius towards the castle. "Lunch is your favourite meal of the day, right?"

"They're all my favourite," Sirius said. "But I do like lunch. Though dinner comes with dessert, so dinner. But breakfast has so many options…"

.

.

Malfoy was being boring. Sirius had eaten three meat pies and two bowls of mashed potato, and Malfoy was still sitting talking with the seventh year Slytherins. Sirius couldn't even eavesdrop without the invisibility cloak.

Sirius sighed. It looked like Malfoy would be awhile. Maybe Sirius could get some dessert in the kitchens? Or find something decadent coming out of the Hufflepuff common room. Smiling in satisfaction, Sirius slipped out the side door and down the hallway.

"Cuz," he said in surprise, as Andy strode past him.

"Sirius," she said, walking swiftly, clearly headed somewhere. Sirius frowned after her, but a moment later two fifth years passed Sirius, giggling as they saw him.

"Ladies," Sirius said with a wink. This made them giggle harder. Sirius considered following them, but a third Hufflepuff caught up with them – the fifth year prefect, Sirius recalled, who frowned on his 'activities'. Sirius was sure he'd be capable of wooing one of the girls, even in the presence of staunch resistance, but he was in the mood for something easy today. He didn't have long after all; Malfoy might leave the table at any time.

Giving up thoughts of female company, Sirius headed for the kitchens. He tickled the pear and found a host of house elves and Ted Tonks of Hufflepuff.

"What's _that_?" Sirius said, striding over to the table.

"Lemon meringue pie," Tonks answered, his eyes a bit wide.

"Is it good?" Sirius said, sitting down.

"Er, yes?" Tonks said.

Sirius nodded and pulled the plate towards him. "House elves must be branching out," Sirius said, summoning a fork.

"Indeed," Tonks said, packing some pieces into a box.

"Is that a muggle game?" Sirius asked, pointing with his fork.

"Yes, it's called-"

"Mmmm," Sirius said to the pie. "Yeah, I like this."

"I'll leave you to it then," Tonks said, collecting his box and giving a brief wave. Sirius nodded his own farewell. Tonks was alright, but he just wasn't in the same social league as the Princes. Sirius spotted a very unusual cupcake on the table by its lonesome.

"What an odd shape," he mused, poking a sliver that was sticking up from the top. Sirius took a huge bite. "Nice flavour though," he said to himself through a mouthful of sponge and cream. Once the table was empty, Sirius remembered Malfoy.

Cursing, he jumped up and ran back to the Great Hall. The Slytherin table was empty. Sirius cursed again. He'd lost Malfoy just when the Slytherins had looked like they were planning something. Sirius hit his fist against the doorframe and cursed once more for good measure.

Then, shrugging, he headed out into the grounds. Maybe Snape was still in the greenhouses and Sirius could vent his frustration on a worthy target.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**SUNDAY May 8**

* * *

**\- Remus -**

* * *

Remus cursed and threw down his quill. He'd found yet another code that didn't cooperate with either of the notes.

"You too?" Sirius sighed, also throwing down his own quill.

The Marauders and Andy were holed up in their usual poker room, at Remus' insistence. He'd been making no headway on the code himself, and he needed a fresh set of eyes. However even with five pairs, there were no new insights.

Scattered around the floor were an assortment of different books on codes, an ancient runes codex and an arithmancy textbook.

"We're _sure _it's a code?" Peter said, tossing back _Cracking the Uncrackable – a guide for spies, felons and thieves_, yet another book Remus had stolen from the Restricted Section this year.

"Of course it's a code," Andy snapped, flicking rather brashly through _A Supplementary List of Runes_. "That's why it's not in English."

"Well its not in any of these either," Sirius announced, dropping a stack of three code books into the middle of the floor with a huge thump.

Remus sighed and rubbed his temples. Off to the side James was doing push ups while reading, scanning the lines of text and flipping the page every dozen push ups, without missing a beat. This was a familiar enough sight that none of the others commented. James was more distracting when he wasn't moving – when he interrupted them every thirty seconds.

"It must be a code they invented," Andy mused. "Trust Voldemort to come up with his own code."

"I thought we said Voldemort wouldn't be involved?" James said looking over, not out of breath in the slightest.

"I didn't say he invented it for _this_," Andy said. "But if Lestrange is a death eater, he'd have access to codes and things."

"True," Sirius said, stroking his chin. "But has anyone cracked a code like that? Surely it would be in the news?"

"Not if they wanted to keep it secret, use it to read codes they intercepted," Remus said, staring at his copy of the note. "Could you ask your father, Padfoot? He works in the ministry."

Sirius huffed a laugh. "Yeah, right. My father and I aren't exactly on social terms at the moment."

"I thought he was less of a dragon about the whole thing than your mum?" Peter said.

"Yeah, but that's all relative," Sirius said, stretching his arms above his head as though entirely unconcerned. "He's not about to do me any favours."

"But if you told him it was important-" Remus began.

"He'd tell me to hand over the note, tell him everything about it, and get lost. And no telling which side he'd hand it to, either. No. We solve this one ourselves."

"Prongs!" Remus said sharply. They all turned to look. James had the Map out on top of his book, scanning it as he did push ups.

"What?" James said innocently. "Just keeping tabs on our favourite Slytherins."

"Really?" Remus said. "You're not checking up on Lily?"

"No," Prongs said, putting a hand on his heart in mock-offence, and continuing his rhythmic push ups with one hand.

"So is she in the common room yet?" Sirius said.

"No, not yet," James said, then stopped himself. "Whatever. This book is useless too," he added, sliding it across the rug to join the discard pile. "I vote we get some cake and go back to the common room. We'll try again another day."

"You just want to be there in case Evans shows up," Sirius said, javelining his quill at James. James easily batted it out of the air.

"And you're not going to wait outside the Hufflepuff common room and see what pretty little thing crosses your path?" James shot back, heaving himself to his feet.

Sirius shrugged.

"Can't say one way or the other. It's still early."

Everyone was standing now. Andy stretched a kink in her back.

"What're your plans, Cuz?" Sirius said.

"Well I'm not joining you in your Hufflepuff hunting, if that's what you're asking," Andy drawled.

"You don't want to watch James wait for Evans like a twitchy rabbit?" Peter said. "We're getting popcorn."

"No thank you," Andy said. "I prefer my evenings as idiot-less as possible. So that rules out both your common room and mine. Though I could go some cake."

They left the pile of books behind, as though hoping the code would solve itself overnight. Before they left, Remus tucked both notes carefully into his inside pocket. He wasn't taking any chances with them.

.

.

.

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

Lily's Sunday hadn't been quite as peaceful as last week. The barn was off-limits to students during the investigation into the hippogriffs' behaviour, but the nifflers at least were out enjoying the sunshine. Lily had a good time tossing golden golf balls for them to find in the grass. The game had looked like a cross between fetch and ping pong. Then Lily had stretched out in the paddock for a nap and awoken later than she'd intended.

The night air was getting chilly so she packed up her empty picnic basket, dropped it off to the kitchens, and headed up to the common room. She was contemplating a nice long soak in the prefects' bathroom when someone crashed in on her plans.

"Evans," Potter said, blocking her way to her dorm stairs. Lily sighed audibly.

"Potter, I'm having a bath," she declared. "And no, that's not an invitation to join me," she added, glaring at him.

"Hey, truce," Potter said, holding up his hands. "I'm not asking you out or anything. I just want to talk."

"We don't _talk_," Lily said. She was worried that their chat earlier in the week had given Potter a false impression about their relationship. Though he had at least left her alone since then, she admitted grudgingly to herself.

"Five minutes," Potter said, "then I'll leave you alone all evening."

Lily frowned suspiciously. "Five minutes?"

"At the most."

"Fine," Lily said. "Talk."

"Er, can we go somewhere private?"

Lily laughed. "No, Potter, I have no intention of being alone with you."

"Well, what about over here?" Potter said, stepping over to the side where there were two small armchairs by the wall and sitting down. He raised his eyebrows in invitation. Lily sighed and sat down facing him. She waited impatiently.

Potter interlocked his fingers and stared at them. He shifted in his seat. He glanced at her and back down again. He was nervous, Lily realised, watching him twitch in fascination. Since when did James Potter get nervous?

"Evans," he began, sounding oddly formal. "We both want entirely different things in our relationship."

"There is no relationship," Lily said hotly.

"Right," Potter said, for once not arguing. "That's what I mean. You want me to leave you alone, and I want to respect your wishes on that."

"That's a first," Lily muttered uncharitably. James raised his eyebrows and met her eyes, calling her on it wordlessly. Lily sighed. "Go on," she said reluctantly.

"I really really like you Evans, and I don't feel like you know the real me."

"What's there to know?" Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"See, when you say things like that," Potter said, looking down at his hands again, "it hurts me. I don't show it, but it does."

Lily bit her lip. This was James Potter as she'd never seen him before – honest, real, open. She didn't have it in her to shoot him down right now.

"What I'd really like," Potter said, chancing a hopeful glance at her face, "is the chance to get to know you better."

"I'm not going on a date with you, Potter," Lily snapped at once. She wasn't about to be taken off-guard by his sincere attitude – real or not.

"I'm not asking you to," Potter said calmly. "All I'm asking for is five minutes in the morning, and then I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day."

"Five minutes doing what?" Lily said suspiciously.

"Talking," Potter said. "Well, sharing things about ourselves."

"Like what?" Lily wanted to know exactly what she was getting into. So far this didn't sound too bad, which meant they hadn't gotten to the catch yet.

"Er, secrets," Potter said quietly, not meeting her gaze now.

"Secrets!" Lily said, more loudly than she'd intended. A few people looked over at them. Potter gave them a curt little wave and they turned away again.

"Nothing too personal," Potter said to Lily, in more of a whisper. "I'll tell you something, you tell me something."

"I'm not telling you my secrets!" Lily hissed, shocked.

"Don't you trust me?" Potter said, attempting his usual cocky grin and falling short.

"No, I don't!"

"Lily," Potter said seriously, looking straight at her. Lily looked away. "This is my one chance, probably ever, to get to know you. Do you really think I'd stuff that up?"

"You've stuffed up all the others," Lily muttered.

"Lily, I'm serious. This would mean the world to me. Plus you'll get as much Potter-free time was you want."

Lily hesitated. It was somewhat tempting. And Potter was looking at her with those puppy dog eyes. Not that that worked on her.

"I get to choose the secrets?" Lily said. Potter beamed at her.

"Of course," he said. "I'm not forcing you to say anything. But they have to be real secrets," he said, face reverting back to serious. "No 'I hate peas' type secrets."

"Darn, there goes my opener," Lily said. Potter's grin widened. Lily looked away again.

"So that's it?" Lily said, dusting off her skirt in preparation to leave. "I tell you something about me tomorrow morning, you leave me alone for the day?"

"Well…" Potter hesitated. Lily's eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"I'm a bit worried you'll take advantage of me," Potter said, his face not quite serious.

"Oh _you're _worried about that, are you?" Lily said.

"How do I make sure you're giving me real secrets?"

Lily sighed.

"Get to the point."

"I thought, if we had a ranking system," Potter said. "If your secret beats mine, I'll leave you alone for the day. Think of it as some healthy competition."

"So what you're saying," Lily said, her voice unimpressed, "is I give up a secret and _if _you judge it to be, what, 'private enough'? _Then _you'll leave me alone?"

"Oh no," Potter said. "_You'll _be the judge."

Lily blinked. "Me? But how do you know I won't just make myself the winner every time?"

Potter smiled at her. "Because I know you better than you think I do. You've got too much integrity for that, even with me."

And with that parting smile, James Potter got to his feet and returned to his friends. Lily sat dumbstruck for a moment, before realising half the common room was looking at her curiously. No one had been close enough to overhear, but seeing her even talk to Potter was clearly intriguing and would lead to gossip. Lily sighed and hefted herself out of her chair. She headed off to find some pyjamas, a hot bath, and, hopefully, a way to reason out what she'd just agreed to.

.

.

.

_Author's Note: _'Monopoly' _was first produced and published in Britain in the mid-1930's (about 30 years after it's invention in America). I've used the British version for this chapter - the property names are different around the world. _


	19. Monday Wk 4

**Author's Note: **Thanks to GinnyWeasley09 for your review, I really appreciate your feedback! Glad you're enjoying the story and looking forward to Lily and James getting together : ) Your review is dated just before the hospital wing incident, and now we've finally reached the sharing of secrets! So hopefully your wish is slowly coming true…

I'm not sure why your review took so long to show up on the site, but I'll post a few hours early today as thanks! : )

Thanks as well to the guest reviewer for your lovely review! It's so uplifting to hear people are enjoying it and it makes writing it so much more rewarding : ) I'll post early tomorrow as thanks to you.

* * *

.

.

**Monday May 9**

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

Lily was awake before her alarm Monday morning. She lay in bed, staring at her hangings, trying to work out if she'd been bespelled yesterday. What on earth had made her agree to share secrets with James Potter? Certainly having entire days Potter-free was tempting, but surely the cost was too high?

Lily lay in bed for a long time, trying to decide what to do. In the end, she came up with a single secret she might be willing to share with Potter. But first, she would hear his secret. Then she would decide how to proceed.

Feeling slightly better, but still filled with dread, Lily dressed and headed down into the common room. Tiger trotted sleepily after her. It was just after six am and the room was deserted – except for a boy in a thick blue dressing gown sitting in front of the fire.

Lily hesitated in the doorway of the girls' staircase. It wasn't too late to turn around and pretend this had never happened. But as she peered at Potter in the gloom, she saw a hunched figure, twisting his hands nervously, biting his bottom lip. Potter was as anxious as she was. So clearly this wasn't all a just game to him.

Against her better judgement, Lily crossed the common room.

"Evans." Potter jumped to his feet, giving her a lopsided grin. But his smile was only at half-mast today, his nerves clearly still in effect. Lily approached him hesitantly.

"Thank you for coming," Potter said, oddly formal again. "I wasn't sure you would."

"Me either," Lily said, already regretting her decision.

"Shall we sit?" Potter said. They sat, Lily in the armchair opposite Potter's.

"Right, well, you go first," Lily said, crossing her arms.

"Yes. But first." Potter pulled out two pieces of parchment, glanced at them, and handed Lily one.

"What's this?" Lily said, frowning as she took it.

"I, ah, made a list of questions I've asked you over the last few years. I've got a list of things you've asked me, too," Potter said, holding up the other list. "I thought that might be the best way for us to get to know things about the other person – things we actually wanted to know."

Lily scanned her list. There were at least a dozen questions, ranging from 'What do you want to be when you grow up?' to 'Who do you like?' and 'Why do you stand up for Snape?' The questions included the year and even the term they'd been asked.

"How did you remember all of these?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrows.

"When it comes to you," Potter said, looking straight at her, "there's very little I don't remember."

Lily rolled her eyes and folded up her list.

"So," she prompted, "you were going first?"

"Right. Well, Lily," he began.

"Evans," Lily corrected automatically.

"You once asked," Potter continued, ignoring the correction, "Why do you even like me?"

"Oh not this again," Lily muttered.

"Well, I thought I'd start with what first made me sit up and take notice of Lily Evans."

"Oh, keep it brief Potter," Lily said, raising her eyes heavenward. "We've got less than an hour until other people start coming down."

"I first noticed you in fourth year," Potter pressed on, "when you cursed Bellatrix Black."

Lily paused. She remembered the incident, but she wasn't aware Potter had seen it.

"I don't know what started it," Potter said, getting into the rhythm of his story, "but Black was aiming her wand at Greta, and you just whipped yours out and - curse of the bat bogies, right to the face. She screamed and you all ran, but I've never seen anything braver."

Lily snorted at that last part. But she said,

"I'd almost forgotten that… Black called me a mudblood – it was the first time I'd heard it, but Greta went mad. She started hurling insults back at Black. Black took out her wand - and I'd seen what she could do with it. I didn't even think. There were no teachers around to help. So I just did it. And then I spent the next fortnight petrified I'd be expelled for it," Lily added, blushing.

"But," Lily added, "none of that counts as your secret, does it?"

"No," Potter said, "the secret is this. Bellatrix Black was the scariest person I knew back then. We were all terrified of her, even Sirius - but if you tell anyone that, he'll kill you. She knew more dark magic than the seventh years and she knew how to use it without getting caught. No one crossed her – I don't know if you noticed, but she was the only Slytherin we had never pranked - up until that day."

Lily hadn't noticed.

"Because," Potter continued, "that's when I realised you were braver than me - a true lion-hearted Gryffindor. And I wanted to get to know you. And… I wanted to impress you - doesn't seem like I'll ever do that.

"And… I thought, what's the point of pulling pranks if we don't punish the people who really deserve it? So that's when we started focusing on the Slytherins, especially those who'd hurt or insulted Gryffindors. And we pranked Black that very week. Sirius still has the scar - man is she fast with her wand."

Potter sat back as he finished the retelling. Lily was silent for a moment, trying to comprehend all of this. The hero. The judge. That was how Potter saw himself. Punishing Slytherins, defending wronged Gryffindors, playing god. But there was something kind of flattering about how he'd seen Lily in his story. Lily swallowed, pushing those feelings away.

"So you like me because I was brave once in fourth year?" Lily said, her voice unimpressed.

"Well," Potter amended, "that was the reason I started to like you. Plus you were loyal to your friend. You seemed like this quiet little bookworm-"

Lily snorted.

"No, you were," Potter insisted, "you were quieter back then."

"Maybe around you," Lily muttered.

"But you didn't even hesitate," Potter went on. "And we, who claimed to be so brave, I don't know what we would have done."

Lily snorted again. "If she'd threatened Sirius? You'd have hexed her too."

James shrugged. "Well, maybe, but that's how you caught my attention."

"So I was brave once in my life and now you can't get over me?" Lily said.

"I've seen you be brave since then," Potter said.

"Like when?"

"Like today," Potter said, trying to catch her eyes again. "Sharing secrets when you don't really trust me yet."

"I don't trust you at all," Lily said flatly.

Potter pursed his lips and swallowed. "Well," he said, his voice a bit off, "I guess that just makes you even braver." He gave Lily a forced smile.

There was an awkward silence. Lily glanced down at the list he'd given her. None of these questions matched up with the nice simple secret she'd picked out to hand over.

"Don't tell me you're chickening out now," Potter said, smiling mischievously.

"No," Lily said indignantly. "I don't 'chicken out'."

"I know," Potter said simply.

"Fine," Lily snapped, choosing the least intrusive question on the list. "You once asked, 'what's your family like?' So here's a snapshot – my parents, who you might remember are muggles, are both teachers. I won't go into the details, you won't understand. My sister works at my father's school as the receptionist and she's engaged. So there you have it."

"That," Potter said calmly, "does not count as a secret."

"Well you already know that my father has cancer, my mother is anxious, and my sister is… not the nicest person in the world. What more do you want?" Lily demanded. "You met them all at Christmas, remember?"

"What was it like growing up in your family?" Potter asked, smiling coaxingly.

"That's not on the list," Lily said shortly.

"Well, at the moment my secret is beating the pants off of yours," Potter said, leaning back in his chair.

"I thought I was the one who got to decide whose secret won?" Lily shot back.

"You are," Potter said. "And who would you give the victory to so far?"

Lily pursed her lips in annoyance. Then she sighed.

"My parents were wonderful," Lily said, continuing her description. "My dad would play games with us, like tag, and superheroes and," Lily paused, smiling, "knights and wizards. Mum always made sure everything was lovely – food and holiday decorations and vacations. My sister… was my best friend before Hogwarts. We did everything together. And then…" Lily sighed, and wrapped up quickly, "then I got my letter and she decided I was a freak," Potter flinched visibly at the word, which Lily ignored, "so now, we don't really talk. She moved out of home and she's engaged to a moron." Lily shrugged. "That's all there is to know."

Lily expected Potter to comment on what she'd shared, but he merely smiled encouragingly and said,

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"We've yet to find out," Lily replied tartly. "We'll see if you can really keep a secret."

"I suppose you will," Potter said, smiling confidently. "So, who won?"

"I did," Lily said at once. "So now you leave me alone, right?"

"Indeed," Potter said. "I'm a man of my word. I'll see you here tomorrow?"

"Mmm," Lily said noncommittally, glancing at the list again to avoid looking him in the eyes.

"Some of these are pretty personal, Potter."

"James," he said softly.

"Potter," Lily replied firmly. "We're not friends."

"Not yet," Potter said, grinning.

"Don't push your luck," Lily warned. "Weren't you leaving?"

Potter smiled warmly at Lily and stood up.

"Catch you tomorrow, Evans."

"Bye, Potter."

Potter stuck his hands in his pockets and headed up the dormitory stairs. Lily leaned back in her chair with a sigh. She felt a bit guilty. Potter's secret had probably beaten hers, but her secret had touched on things that were more personal to her – Lily didn't like her private life mixing with her school life. And that was if she really believed Potter's secret – that he thought she was brave. Lily smiled a bit to herself. It wasn't how she saw herself, but she did stand up for people when they needed it.

Lily's smile faltered as she glanced down at the list Potter had given her. She wasn't sure how many of these questions she wanted to answer with her own friends, let alone James Potter, Prince of Hogwarts. But it wasn't like she'd made an unbreakable vow. Lily would take things one day at a time. She folded up the list and tucked it into her pocket.

Well, Lily told herself, at least she hadn't trusted Potter with anything too secret today. The things he'd already known from Christmas were worse, and so far it seemed he'd kept them secret. And now, Lily reminded herself, her smile growing, she had a whole Potter-free day ahead of her.

Lily stood, grabbed her book and went to curl up on the couch by the fire. It was a beautiful morning to laze around reading.

.

.

.

* * *

**\- Andy -**

* * *

"Black!" Professor McGonagall snapped, breaking into Andy's thoughts. "You're squashing your squirrel."

Andy glanced down. The little rodent did look a bit blue. Andy released her grip a bit and picked up her wand. Far more unconcerned than she should be, Andy waved it at the squirrel. Instead of turning into a quaffle, the creature's cheeks puffed out. Andy tilted her head, considering the creature. A definite improvement, she decided.

Behind Andy, Harper and Higgs giggled. Andy leaned back in her chair and let her arm dangle behind its back, giving them the finger out of McGonagall's line of sight. Andy couldn't care less what Harper and Higgs thought of her Transfiguration skills. In fact she barely cared what McGonagall thought.

Most of Andy's thoughts this morning had been centred on a certain muggle strategy game. Andy was satisfied with her win, but she kept going over ways she might have won faster, or by a larger margin. She was also now gnawing on the annoying possibility that Tonks had let her win. Which would mean a rematch was required.

Of course, Andy told herself for the hundredth time that day, there wouldn't be a rematch, because she wouldn't be seeing Ted Tonks again. Two dates was pushing her luck, if she didn't intend for Bellatrix or her father to find out. And, as much as Andy had enjoyed her little piece of rebellion, she knew it had to stay secret, no matter what fantasies she had of shoving the whole thing in Bella's face. Andy's family were just too unpredictable to risk their wrath.

Andy attempted the spell again, this time with no result at all. The creature's cunning little eyes were watching her over the top of her fist, as though it was resisting her magic on purpose. Cunning… like Tonk's last move. But not cunning enough. If they did play again, she'd flatten him. Not that they would.

And why not? Andy asked herself. They could keep it secret. And it was a good form of revenge. And, she admitted to herself, it's not like it was completely _horrible _spending time with Tonks.

The bell finally rang. Andy tossed her squirrel back in the box and headed for the common room. There was still some time before dinner, and she'd told the Marauders she would keep an eye on Malfoy.

Andy's thoughts were still circling in her mind. Should she see Tonks again? In the end, she decided she would wait to see if he even _asked _to see her again. He might not. Andy slowed on her way down the corridor. He might not… Well, she certainly wasn't going to ask to see _him_. That's not how Blacks did things. Not that Blacks dated muggleborns in the first place.

But what if he didn't ask her? Well then, Andy told herself sternly, they'd had a good couple of dates. Its not like they were _dating_ dating. And a third date would probably mean they were. So it was probably best if he didn't ask her.

Right, Andy decided, heading down the stone corridor to the dungeons. But… she thought traitorously, she _could _ask him. That would be the ultimate revenge against her family. And she'd get to trump him soundly at Monopoly again.

"Ohhh!" crooned Bellatrix as the common room door shut behind Andy. "What's got Andromeda smiling like an Acromantula with a fat juicy cow?"

Andy blinked, willing her features back to neutral.

"Oh, don't stop now, Meedy," Bella cackled, rising from her couch like a queen departing her throne. "You looked radiant, like a baby flacking angel. What could have my baby sister looking so happy?"

"I was thinking about you graduating and leaving home for good," Andy retorted. Bella's smirk slipped a bit.

"Who says I'm leaving?" Bella said, sidling over to Andy.

"What, like you'd want to stay," Andy replied, shoving her hands in her pockets, drawing some comfort from the feel of her wand handle in her palm.

"I think I'll go where I please," Bella said slowly, now circling Andy.

"You always do," Andy muttered.

"A trait you seem to be learning, Andromeda," Bella purred in her ear. "What would you say if I told you someone had seen you and a certain mudblood together?"

"I'd say you were lying," Andy said coolly. If Bella had a witness, she wouldn't waste time on idle remarks like this.

"Really?" Bella said, her eyes flashing dangerously. "I'd say you were the liar here."

"Prove it," Andy snarled, sick of Bellatrix and her superior tone. Bella turned away, nose in the air, only to turn back a moment later, wand pointed at Andy. Andy's shield barely bloomed in time to reflect the curse.

"You've got to be quicker than that, _Sister_," Andy snapped, but she was breathing heavily. That had been close.

"Not much quicker, I think," Bella said silkily, stowing her wand despite the fact that Andy's was still out and pointed at her chest. "But no matter. I know where you sleep, little sis."

And with that terrifying threat, Bella raised her chin haughtily and stalked out of the common room.

Andy stood frozen for a moment. From anyone else, she might have considered that a bluff. But not from Bellatrix Black. Andy swallowed and went to double the shield charms around her bed.

.

.

.

* * *

**\- Remus -**

* * *

Remus might have been fooling the Marauders when he said he was off to work on the code after dinner, but he wasn't fooling himself. He'd spent a lot of the weekend thinking about his drinking game with Emma, and some of the questions they'd asked each other. And what he kept coming back to was the fact that starting a drinking game in the first place, was out of character for Emma.

So Remus was heading to the Room of Requirement to find out what was going on with Emmeline Vance.

Remus was surprised and a little unsettled to find the Room empty. Then he realised how early it was. Remus usually waited until a couple of hours after dinner to come to the Room, enough time for the noise of the common room to bother him, and for the Marauders to get distracted by other things so his disappearance wasn't as obvious.

Sighing impatiently, Remus made himself a cup of tea and settled in with a book in front of the fire – feeling a bit like a little old lady, but oddly unbothered by the fact. It was a pleasant way to spend an hour or so.

Remus was just into the good part of his book when Emma turned up. She stopped when she caught sight of Remus.

"Oh. You're here early," Emma said, closing the door behind her. Was it Remus' imagination or were her cheeks a bit pink?

"I thought you might have wanted to avoid me, after the fiasco last Friday," Emma said, crossing the floor and sinking into her usual seat.

"Fiasco?" Remus said, quirking an eyebrow. "_**I **_had fun."

"I thought I might have overstepped," Emma said, waving her wand so the tea things sprang to life. "You know, asking personal questions."

"I asked my share of personal questions," Remus said. "Poked my nose into your business. Hopefully I didn't offend you?"

Emma waved his apology away dismissively. "I don't have personal business anymore, remember? All of Ravenclaw has seen inside my closet."

Remus frowned. "Is that what made you want to play a drinking game?"

Emma paused, hand halfway out to collect her tea.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong," Remus said, "but it seemed that you're… not accustomed to playing drinking games."

"Was I bad at it?" Emma asked quickly.

Remus chuckled. "No, your questions were quite good, actually. For a bookworm."

"Says the bookworm of Gryffindor," Emma shot back, mostly suppressing her smile.

"Touché," Remus said. "You just, er, reacted to the rum a little more than I did. So," Remus continued as Emma blushed, "I was wondering if something had happened to initiate the idea?"

Emma sipped her tea and considered.

"I think I was just over it all," she said, brow furrowed as she thought. "I fought with my sister again last week, and a couple of my friends, or former friends, chose to side with my former… rivals. It was just a bad week. A bad term really. And…" she smiled a bit shyly at Remus, "I haven't had a drinking buddy before. I'm a prefect remember? The crowd I ran with doesn't exactly drink the night away."

"What happened with your friends?" Remus asked, not sure she would answer. Emma studied her tea, thinking.

"Nothing, really," she said, rotating her cup in its saucer. She hesitated, then continued. "Not to sound conceited-"

"Oh I'm used to it," Remus interjected, grinning. "You forget who I'm friends with."

Despite herself, Emma chuckled. "Indeed. Well, I top most subjects. I'm a Ravenclaw, a prefect and a Vance. It's just who I am. And Anthea and Grace have always been fine with that, they competed for second. And Clearwater and Fawcett have _never _been okay with that, hence the rivalry. Competition in Ravenclaw can turn… nasty. Especially over OWLs and NEWTs. But I always had friends watching my back, so nothing ever really eventuated."

Emma paused, chewing her lip. Remus waited, watching her patiently.

"Until last week," Emma sighed. "Anthea and Grace… distanced themselves from me over the rumours about my family. No one knows what to think, but there's a definite suspicion my mother was to blame for what happened – both to her and to that classified information."

"But that's supposition!" Remus said, appalled. "No one knows anything, there's no evidence one way or another, no proof!"

Emma shrugged. "There's enough to decide what's likely," she said. "And Ravenclaws are more than happy to work with the theoretical if its statistically probable. Anyway," she said, waving her hand dismissively, "rightly or wrongly, they pulled away and I let them. I didn't want any company anyway. It was… a difficult time. Moving on."

Emma took a breath and ploughed on.

"Last week in Potions, Clearwater swapped out my mandrake root for shrivel fig. I should have noticed, but I didn't. And Fawcett 'accidentally' burned my Arithmancy essay. Apparently her wand backfired as I went to hand it in. Normally I'd expect something like that at this time of year, or Anthea or Grace would have stepped in in time. But I didn't and they didn't and when the essay burned, they didn't even speak up for me. And Grace even said I must have made a mistake when I collected the mandrake root – as if I would. I just…"

Emma leaned her head back. "I needed to not be _me _for a night. To escape. Sorry for drawing you into that."

"Don't apologise," Remus said, smiling gently. "As I said, I had fun. If you ever want a rematch of 'Never have I ever', you know who to call. You might even beat me next time."

Emma blinked.

"You're not saying you won?"

"I believe I was the only one of the two of us who didn't have to drink at a question," Remus said, his smile turning smug.

"You forget how competitive we Ravenclaws are," Emma said, leaning forward and raising her eyebrows.

"How do you know I wasn't counting on it?" Remus said, also leaning forward. That surprised Emma for a moment, then she grinned and sat back.

"I'm pretty sure you owe me an answer from Friday night, Remus Lupin," she said, smirking and titling her head to one side.

"Oh?" Remus said, also leaning back. "Do tell."

"I believe I asked you, 'Why is it that Remus Lupin isn't on the market?'"

Remus hesitated. "That you did," he said.

"And do I get an answer?" Emma said, her smile turning playful.

Remus bit his lip and glanced at the fire.

"I mean, if its private, I understand," Emma said quickly. "Just because my closet door got blasted off, doesn't mean I'm trying to force my way into yours."

Remus chuckled. "Nothing like that, Vance. I like girls and I have been told some of them like me back." He raised his eyebrows at her and winked. Emma giggled.

"I wonder who told you that."

"But as to dating…" Remus interlocked his fingers and glanced away. "I've been on dates here and there, but anything committed… anything long-term… it's just not right for me."

"Why not?" Emma asked, her voice soft.

Remus pursed his lips, trying to think of the right way to answer. He wanted to give Emma the truth, but obviously not the whole truth.

"I know that I'm not… good enough," Remus said. "Not worthy of that sort of commitment. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Rubbish," Emma declared, setting down her tea. "You are more than worthy of any girl, Remus Lupin."

Remus blinked at the forcefulness of her words.

"What makes you so sure? You don't know everything about me, after all."

"I don't need to," Emma said firmly. "You are a good guy, Remus. Better than most girls could hope for. Date, don't date, that's up to you. But don't you dare feel inferior. I won't let you."

Despite himself, Remus chuckled.

"Who am I to argue with Emmeline Vance?"

"Good," Emma said, standing up. "Now, I don't know about you, but I could use some chocolate. Shall we go to Honeydukes?"

Remus blinked in surprise. "_Now_?"

"Unless you're scared of being caught?" Emma said, hands on her hips, challenge in her eyes.

"Er, no, I guess not. I don't have the cloak though."

"Who needs a cloak of invisibility? I'll show you how to avoid detention, Lupin. Stick with me, and you'll never need an invisibility cloak again."

Remus laughed at her attitude.

"Well then, lead on Miss Vance," he declared, also standing up. Emma shot him a grin – the largest smile he'd seen on her yet – and led the way out of the Room and through the corridors. Remus, riding the thrill of the suddenness of the adventure, followed, still grinning himself.


	20. Tuesday Wk 4

_Posting early today for last chapter's guest reviewer. Will post early tomorrow for today's reviewer. I really appreciate the feedback! :) _

**Tuesday May 10**

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

Tuesday morning Lily was only slightly less nervous. She'd read through Potter's list of questions more carefully and chosen a few for this week that weren't as personal. And, she realised as she got dressed, she was kind of looking forward to hearing Potter's secret. Lily couldn't remember all the things she'd asked Potter over the years, but it might be nice to finally get some answers – real answers, by the sound of it.

And Potter had indeed left her alone all day yesterday. He hadn't so much as said hello to her, and Lily even suspected Potter had turned and taken the long way to lunch when he met her in the corridor. So far, this little game was worth it. As long as Potter kept her secrets secret.

Potter was waiting for Lily in the common room again. He looked a bit less awake this morning. She noticed he was wearing navy old man slippers to match his robe. This made Lily smile a bit, but she stopped when she glanced at Potter's expression. He'd jumped to his feet at the sight of her, grinning.

"Lily," he beamed.

"Evans," Lily corrected, taking the seat across from him again. "Right, you go first."

"Er, okay. How about, 'good morning'?" Potter said, sitting down opposite her.

"Good morning," Lily said shortly.

"Right, well," Potter cleared his throat. "You once said, and I quote, 'What, did that offend you? Don't pretend that hurt your feelings, Potter. Criticism just bounces off you, doesn't it?"

"When did I say that?" Lily demanded, crossing her arms.

"Well, that particular quote is from term two of fifth year, when I read you a limerick. But you said something similar just last week."

Lily frowned. She had, too. And what's more, she'd meant it. She looked Potter square in the eyes, unremorseful.

"So what's the secret?" Lily said.

"Well, to answer you question, yes it hurt my feelings. I know my poems aren't great, and I may not show it, but its scary to read them to you. To tell you how I feel."

"Well there's an answer to that," Lily said, uncomfortable now. "Don't read it to me. We'd both be happier by the sound of it."

"Yeah, well," Potter rubbed the back of his neck, "how else am I supposed to tell you how I feel about you? Other girls would be flattered by it."

"Let's not start down the 'other girls' track," Lily said, scowling.

"Very well," Potter said graciously, leaning back in his chair. "You've heard my secret. Now it's your turn."

Lily hesitated. Just get it over with, she told herself.

"You once asked," Lily began, " 'What did you want to be when you grew up?' Well, the answer then, and now, is… a vet."

Potter leaned forward, looking at her closely.

"Go on," Lily said, looking away. "Laugh."

"What's a vet?" Potter said.

"A veterinarian," Lily said impatiently.

Potter raised his eyebrows.

Lily shook her head in disbelief. "Of course. Even that is too muggle for you. Tell me Potter, have you heard of _doctors_?"

"Hey," Potter said quickly, "you grew up with muggles. I grew up with wizards-"

"Well you could try taking Muggle Studies," Lily said hotly.

"Lily," Potter said in a voice of purposefully patient calm, "please. What is a vet?"

"They're an animal doctor," Lily said, still not meeting his eye.

"An animal doctor," Potter repeated. "Like a…" he paused, searching for the word, "a _surgeon _for like… goats?"

"They work with pets and livestock. So yes, I guess, goats, too." Lily shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Potter was pursing his lips. Was he trying not to laugh at her? Lily frowned, wanting to leave.

"So, you wanted to heal sick animals?" Potter said, as though confirming it.

"Yes," Lily said defiantly. "And what's more, I still do."

"Can't you just… magic them better?" Potter said, clearly struggling with the idea.

"_**I **_can," Lily said, "and I will, once I learn how to apply magic to the science. But muggles can't, obviously."

"But how do they get the animal to tell them what's wrong?" Potter said, chewing his lip. Was he going to laugh? Lily thought, mortified. The sooner she got away from Potter the better.

"That's just like you!" Lily snapped, standing up. "Making fun of things you don't understand."

"No," Potter said quickly, reaching out and taking Lily's hand to stop her from leaving. "I'm _trying _to understand. Really."

Lily looked down at her hand, glaring. Potter let go at once.

"It's not that hard," Lily growled. "Animals get sick, the vet heals them. End of story."

"Well, I think that's really great Lily," Potter said, smiling encouragingly. Was he being condescending? "Animals are really important. It's a noble goal. And if we ever need anyone to heal our family's horses-"

"We're done now," Lily said, thoroughly sick of trying to read Potter for one morning. Did he actually think her career goal was noble? "And I won," Lily added, already reaching for her book. "So you can leave."

Potter stood up, chuckling.

"Always a pleasure to be in your warm company, Miss Evans."

"Any time you feel like giving up on me, that's fine by me," Lily said, opening her book.

Potter chuckled again and headed for his stairs. Lily waited until she heard his dorm door close before getting properly comfortable and starting to read. And, she reminded herself, she had a whole Potter-free day ahead of her. All for the low price of a few minutes' discomfort.

As long as Potter didn't go around telling all the purebloods that Lily wanted to work with goats, it might even be worth it.

A small guilt crept over Lily. As uncomfortable as her sharing her secret with Potter made her, he'd been vulnerable, too. Lily had never considered that reading his poetry to her might make him nervous. Potter's bravado was too strong. Really, their secrets had probably been ranked fairly evenly. Lily sighed in annoyance. Potter was right, she had too much integrity.

Fine, tomorrow she would try to score more fairly. As hard as it was to give up the idea of more Potter-free days, Lily was too fair-minded to judge poorly. Besides, if she was too biased, Potter would give up the game altogether. Lily frowned as her heart sank at the thought.

She'd do better tomorrow, she told herself, again, before snuggling down with her book.

.

.

* * *

**\- Sirius -**

* * *

As the Marauders wandered down to breakfast, Sirius noticed James had a certain spring in his step. And a smile on his face. And…

"Are you _humming_?" Sirius demanded.

"Who, me?" James said, looking offended. "No! I don't _hum_."

"Right. So tell me, what's caught your snitch for you today?"

"What?" James said, still unable to squash his grin. "It's just a beautiful day."

"Uh huh," Sirius said, unconvinced. "What's Evans done now?"

"Who says it's got anything to do with Evans?" James protested. "Can't a guy be happy for no reason?"

"A guy, yes," Sirius said. "You, no."

"I'm always upbeat."

"Maybe," Sirius said. "But you're not usually _chipper_."

"I'm not 'chipper'!" James said indignantly.

"Tell that to your face," Sirius said. "Ooh, look, cupcakes!"

The Marauders had reached the Entrance Hall. Just outside the doors to the Great Hall was a blonde girl with a tray of cupcakes.

"What, is it your birthday, beautiful?" Sirius said, swooping in on her and the tray. Peter grabbed a cupcake off the tray but the girl handed Sirius one directly, giving him a shy smile.

"Maybe," she said, looking up at him. She flicked her long plait over her shoulder.

"Then maybe we'll have to find you a special little something later," Sirius said, giving her a wink. The girl chuckled and looked away. James and Remus took a cupcake each and the Marauders headed into the Great Hall.

"What, haven't you ever heard of 'bites'?" Remus said, watching Sirius fit the entire cupcake into his mouth.

"What?" Sirius said around his mouthful. "It wasn't very big." A moment later Sirius swallowed and the cake was gone.

A few steps later, Sirius paused. He suddenly felt dizzy.

"Are you alright, Padfoot?" James said, turning back to see where he'd got to.

Sirius head was heavy, foggy. He blinked a few times.

"Sirius?" Remus said in concern. Sirius shook his head to clear it. A new clarity descended over him.

"I'm wonderful," Sirius told Remus, turning slowly to the staff table, looking for a certain be-bunned witch. "Never better."

There was the vision herself, sipping her pumpkin juice.

"Padfoot?" James said, tugging on his arm. "People are staring."

Sirius shook James off and took a few steps nearer the staff table. Professor McGonagall's eyes fixed on him. She pursed her lips and turned to talk to-

"Flitwick," Sirius muttered to himself. "That sly old dog. I'll show him."

Sirius had to get her attention, but how? He glanced around the room.

"Sirius!" James said loudly, right in his face. Sirius pushed James away with a palm to the face. He needed to concentrate. Sirius couldn't see anything to levitate, to juggle, nothing worthy of transfiguring – not to impress _her _anyway.

And then Sirius had a brilliant idea. He whipped out his wand, causing his friends to stumble a few steps backwards. Sirius pointed the wand at his throat and whispered, "_Sonorus_."

Professor McGonagall's eyes narrowed as Flitwick whispered in her ear. Sirius needed to act quickly. He opened his mouth and let his deep smooth baritone weave its spell.

"Ohhhh…" Sirius held the opening note, ignoring the way James' mouth fell open. Sirius waited until Minerva's eyes were on him, and then he began.

"I've got a cauldron full of hot strong love,  
It's a recipe so rare,"

Sirius' voice rose and fell like hills and dales, Minerva's eyes widening as though she was seeing him for the first time…

"There's no potion or elixir that  
Could ever quite compare."

The crowd was tittering now, and Peter was on the floor in awe…

"Oh, Minerva, come and stir my cauldron,  
And if you do it right,"

(There was some real praise bouncing around the room now)

"I'll boil you up some hot strong love

To keep you warm tonight."

Sirius heard unmistakable guffaws from Slytherins, but he shrugged them off. Haters gonna hate.

Now Minerva was hurrying down off stage, ready to be swept up in his arms. Sirius beamed at her and continued his song.

"Oh my poor heart, where has it gone?

It's left me for a spell

Please bring back my broken heart

Only you can make me well."

Sirius gave Minerva a suggestive wink, raising his eyebrows as she strode towards him across the hall. The crowd started clapping as Sirius entered the second chorus.

Minerva was trying to speak over the applause, but she would have to wait until Sirius was finished his romancing.

"I leant you my soul, gave you my love,

Handed over my precious loving heart,

And now you've torn it quite apart

I'll thank you to give back my heart - arght!"

Minerva had him by the ear.

"_Mutus_," she hissed, wand pointed at his throat. Sirius felt his glands shrink.

"_Mister_ Black," McGonagall growled. "I don't know what you're playing at here, but you will be very sorry indeed."

The Slytherins were cheering now. James and Peter were staring at Sirius wide-eyed. Remus was shaking his head in pity.

McGonagall marched Sirius out of the Hall without letting go of his ear. The pain of her pincer grip seemed to clear Sirius' 'clarity' away.

Oh no… What had he done? What had come over him?

Had Sirius Black, Prince of Hogwarts, just sung Professor McGonagall a _love song _in front of the whole school?

.

.

* * *

**\- Remus -**

* * *

Remus had stayed late in Herbology to catch up on his term project and had missed dinner. Now he was hurrying back to the common room to catch Sirius and James before they left for quidditch practice. They'd been talking over lunch about a plan to salvage Sirius' reputation after the incident that morning. Remus was always nervous about any Marauder plan made in his absence.

When the portrait hole opened, Remus stopped dead. His ears were assaulted by the now familiar low baritone of one Sirius Black. Stepping cautiously into the room, Remus saw Sirius standing on a table in the centre of a cluster of armchairs and couches, serenading his fellow Gryffindors. Remus rolled his eyes.

Sirius, who had his eyes closed as he crooned the chorus of 'A Cauldron Full of Hot Strong Love,' didn't notice Remus thread his way towards James and Peter.

As Remus sat down, there was a break in the song. It seemed Sirius had finished. A round of applause and cheers swept through the Gryffindors, followed by shouts of, "Encore! Encore!"

To Remus' dismay, Sirius began the song again.

"Tell me that's his first encore tonight," Remus said to James.

"Third," James smirked, looking up from his Charms homework. It was due tomorrow or Remus knew James wouldn't have bothered.

Remus sighed and pulled his own homework out of his bag.

Two encores later and Sirius was finally finished. He plopped down in the seat across from Remus.

"Nice one, Padfoot," James said, looking up with a smirk.

"Amazing!" gushed Peter.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"I can't disappoint my adoring fans, Moony," Sirius said, his voice saintly.

Remus looked up at Sirius.

"You get that you were _enchanted _right?"

"Yeah," Sirius said shrugging, "but it was only a prank, right? And it worked out well for me…" Sirius looked over Remus' shoulder and winked at some fifth years, who dissolved into giggles.

"So you don't care that you were dosed with Love Potion?" Remus demanded, closing his Charms book.

"Well, I admit they had to be pretty dumb to put McGonagall's hair in, not their own, but you can't expect too much from my _all_ of admirers," Sirius said, now leaning back on the couch. "I bet it was a Hufflepuff."

"You don't say," Remus said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Could it perhaps be the girl who _gave _you the cupcake?"

"Oh," said Peter, looking up. "I thought she looked familiar."

"Yeah," James drawled at him, "it's not like we all go to school together or anything."

Sirius, meanwhile, was thinking hard. "No, I don't _think _we've ever snogged," he said. "I'll have to check the snog log to be sure, though."

Remus sighed. "Ever the gentleman, as always, Padfoot."

"Hey!" Sirius said defensively, "there've been a lot of girls to enjoy these lips." He puckered them to make his point.

"A lot of Hufflepuffs," James said. "And keep those things away from me," he said, eying Sirius' puckered lips with distaste.

"And Gryffindors," Sirius added, "and Ravenclaws."

"And that one Slytherin," Peter said. All of the Marauders shuddered at the memory.

"That was a dare," Sirius said firmly. "It doesn't count."

"Whatever you say," Remus said, smirking.

"So…" Sirius said thoughtfully, "you think the cupcake girl dosed me on purpose?"

"It's pretty hard to _accidentally _put Love Potion into a cupcake," Remus pointed out.

"Hmmm…" said Sirius. "Only one thing for it then. I'll just have to find her and add her to the snog log."

"I'm not sure it will be that straight forward," Remus said.

"Moony, you're overthinking this," Sirius said. "If a girl gives you a Love Potion, no matter how poorly made, she's sending you a message."

"I'm just not sure the message she's trying to send is what you think it is," Remus said.

"Well, I'm sure," Sirius said, his voice final. "This chick wants to snog and snuggle, and who am I to disappoint her?"

James was nodding vaguely, eyes on his homework, one hand catching and re-catching the snitch.

Remus shrugged. "Whatever you say, Padfoot."

"Hey, Prongs," Sirius said, glancing at his watch – a large black old-fashioned thing. "Shouldn't we be heading off?"

"What?" said James, looking up. "Oh, right. Training." James stretched and stood up. "Look alive people," he called to the common room. "Your champion quidditch team is heading out to brush up on their awesomeness."

The common room gave a smattering of applause and a few wolf whistles. James and Sirius were joined by the Prewett twins, and followed out of the portrait hole by the three Catchloves. Wood and young Fortescue trailed after them.

.

Remus waited a full minute after the team left. Then he grabbed his bag and stood up.

"I'll be back later," he told Peter. Before Peter had a chance to ask where he was going, Remus was out of the portrait hole, and off to the Room of Requirement.

Last night with Emma had been… fun. Purely fun. They'd snuck through the school, dodging teachers and ghosts, prefects and Peeves, often with only a second to spare. Then they'd had to fight down giggles while whoever it was passed outside their hiding place, made worse since they cracked up every time they locked eyes.

They'd played a tamer game of 'Never have I ever' on the way down the long tunnel to Honeydukes, then taken their time in the dark cellar of the sweet shop choosing their chocolates. After leaving money in the till, they'd raced back to enjoy their spoils in the Room of Requirement – one of the best midnight feasts Remus had ever had. And he was keen to repeat the experience, or have a similar one, with Emma tonight.

Emma turned to smile at Remus as he entered the Room.

"Have you eaten all of the chocolate while I was away?" Remus asked, returning her smile and sitting down.

"Not all of it," Emma said, smiling playfully. "I kept you a chipmunk and the choc-mint block. But I don't really like choc-mint, so that's not really saying much."

Remus chuckled and made himself a chai latte.

"I have a question," Emma said suddenly.

"Oh?" said Remus, put on guard by the determination in her voice.

"It's a question you've skipped about answering in the past, but I want a full and honest answer tonight."

"I see," Remus said carefully. "Sometimes we don't always like the answers we get."

Emma's face fell a bit, but she straightened staunchly in her chair. "Still. I'd rather know."

"Very well," Remus said, steeling himself. Was Emma about to ask him to reveal his biggest secret? Would she run a mile if he answered honestly? _Would_ he answer honestly? _Should_ he?

"Remus Lupin," Emma said, her voice firm, "why do you keep coming back to see me?"

Remus blinked. He almost laughed with relief. Then he swallowed as the question sunk in.

"Oh."

"I'm not asking for a certain answer either way," she said quickly. "I just want the truth."

Remus took a deep breath.

"Well, the truth might not be as specific as you'd like," he hedged. What if he told her the truth and she wasn't interested? What if she wanted a friend and he wanted more than that? And he'd already told her he wouldn't be committing to a relationship, so what did it even matter?

Emma waited, fingers tapping the arm of her chair, eyes wide.

"I… like spending time with you," Remus said lamely.

"Why?" Emma said.

"I enjoy your company."

Emma raised her eyebrows, unsatisfied.

"I have fun with you. And its fun just being around you, even when we're just studying. And midnight chocolate runs are fun too. I… look forward to seeing you. I _want _to see you."

Remus stopped himself, unsure he was even answering the question anymore. Certainly he was making a fool out of himself. He chanced a glance at Emma's face. She was smiling, dimples forming on her cheeks.

"No one has ever called me 'fun' before," she said, eyes sparkling, "let alone three times in one sentence."

Remus blushed. "Well, they mustn't have known you very well," Remus said, her smile sparking his own.

"Maybe I'm just more fun around you," Emma said, blushing slightly herself.

"That would make me very lucky," Remus replied. They both took a sip of tea, still smiling at each other over the rims of their cups.

"And," Remus declared, "you know what's coming next?"

"Oh do I?" Emma said, setting down her teacup in preparation.

"Don't get too excited," Remus warned, his face mock-serious. "Now it's your turn. Why do you want me to keep coming back?"

Emma sat back in her chair. Clearly this wasn't what she'd been expecting.

"Hmmm," she said, glancing away as she thought. "I think…" she said slowly, "it's because I trust you. Sharing my secrets, my feelings, with you doesn't seem risky. Like, its still not easy, but it feels like the benefits outweigh the risks. I just _know _you're not going to tell anyone. You're not going to use them against me."

"Of course I wouldn't," Remus said, surprised. Emma smiled thinly.

"You don't know how rare that is. And of course," she added, "I have fun with you too. As I said, I like it better since the Room was doubled. Its just nicer when you're here."

"And the same to you," Remus said, lifting up his cup to toast hers.

There was an awkward silence. Neither of them seemed to know where to take the conversation next.

"Well," Remus said, setting down his cup. "I guess I have homework to do. And I wouldn't want to keep you from yours, with NEWTs coming up."

Emma's face fell but she quickly bent down to her bag. "Of course," she said, pulling out an Ancient Runes codex. "And I wouldn't want to keep you from yours."

Emma settled down with her book and a long piece of parchment, already skimming the index. Remus hesitated. He felt like he'd just missed the third question a Sphinx might ask, but he couldn't work out where he'd gone wrong.


	21. Wednesday Wk 4

_Posting early as thanks to carryonmywaywardbutt for your review yesterday : ) It's great to know which parts people find interesting. The next four chapters have more Andy, starting tomorrow : )_

_And thank you to the other guest reviewers, looks like I'll be posting early for a few days - I really appreciate the feedback! : )_

_._

_._

* * *

**Wednesday May 11**

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

When Lily padded downstairs on Wednesday morning, Potter met her with his usual big grin. You'd think seeing Lily come down the stairs would have gotten old by now.

"How's Black?" Lily said, which wiped the smile off Potter's face.

"Unbearable, as usual," Potter said, his grin returning. Lily laughed despite herself. Potter and Lily sat down facing each other. "He's decided the girl meant to Love Potion him for herself."

"That's a pretty big mistake," Lily said, raising an eyebrow.

"Indeed," Potter said, still smiling. "But that's Sirius."

"Are you implying that _Black_ is the arrogant one when it comes to girls?" Lily said sarcastically.

Potter, scenting danger, looked down at the list in his hand. "So," he said, looking up at Lily.

"So," Lily agreed. There was a pause. "Off you go then," Lily said.

"Why do I always have to go first?" Potter said.

"Because it's your game."

"True." Potter took a deep breath. "This secret is a bit more… sensitive."

Lily raised an eyebrow again. "Oh?"

Potter swallowed and continued. "You once asked, 'Why do you always pick on Snape?'"

Lily tensed. She wasn't sure she wanted to go into this with Potter.

"Well," Potter said, leaning back in his seat, "apart from the fact he's up to his eyeballs in the dark arts-"

"I wish you wouldn't say that," Lily interrupted, scowling.

"But it's true," Potter said in surprise.

"I know its true," Lily snapped, "I just don't like the saying."

Potter paused for a half a beat, then said, "I'm sorry. Consider it unsaid."

Lily blinked at her unexpected victory.

"Yeah, well," Potter continued, "and then when he called you… that awful name… I was so mad at him," Potter growled. "It just rises up inside me every time I see him."

Potter clenched his fists in front of him to illustrate his anger.

"That's it?" Lily snapped. "That's your justification for hexing someone?"

"Er…" said Potter, looking confused.

"You don't think it upset _me_?" Lily demanded.

"Well, of course it-"

"And do you see _me _hexing Snape every opportunity I get?"

"Well, no, but that's not really how you handle things, is it?" Potter said awkwardly.

"No," Lily breathed. "And you know why? Because decent people don't solve their problems with curses!"

"But he hexes me, too!" Potter protested.

"And he called me a bad name," Lily shot back. "But do you see me going around calling _him _bad names?"

"Er, no."

"No, that's right. Because I chose to be the bigger person."

There was an awkward silence, where Potter shifted in his seat and looked unconvinced.

Lily scowled. "Let's get this over with so you can leave me alone." She consulted her own list, frowning. Lily was fast running out of the less intrusive questions. "You once asked, 'Why do you try so hard at everything?' The answer is, to make my parents proud. Now, your answer was stupid and big headed, so I win. You can leave me alone now, Potter."

Lily grabbed her book and turned away from him.

"Wait, not so fast," Potter said quickly. "That's not a secret!"

"It's the answer to the question you wrote," Lily replied shortly.

"But my answer was all vulnerable and stuff," Potter insisted. "Even if you think it was stupid."

"That was your choice," Lily said, now opening her book.

"No, wait. Tell me more," Potter said. "Tell me about your parents. Why do you want to make them proud?"

Lily shot Potter an exasperated look. "Why? Because they're my parents…"

"But surely they'll be proud of you no matter what you do?"

Lily gave Potter a blank look. "What, even if I fail all my subjects or don't put in any effort at all?"

"They'll be proud of you for who you are," Potter said patiently.

Lily scoffed. "Is that what your parents tell you?"

Potter looked hurt. Lily rushed on.

"Look, I didn't grow up like you did, Potter. My family wasn't wealthy when I was young. I learned early that you worked hard for everything you got. We couldn't afford the tuition at Hogwarts, but my parents insisted I come. So they scraped together enough money for first year, and after that I earned a scholarship. If I don't work hard, I'll be throwing that scholarship away. Not to mention the sacrifice of the first year's tuition cost. So yeah, I work hard to make something of myself, to make a future for myself, to be someone my parents can be proud of."

"Well, I'm sure your parents are proud of you," Potter said, smiling tentatively. "And what about your sister?"

"Petunia?" Lily said, rolling her eyes. "_She'd _prefer if I did a little _less _well. Or if I wasn't a witch. It would be easier if my parents didn't make such a big deal out of it."

Potter was just watching her. Lily shrugged and crossed her arms.

"Well, now you know the whole sorry story of poor muggle-bred Lily Evans, scholarship student and freak."

"You're not a freak," Potter said tenderly. "You're an amazing witch who-"

"I'm done for today, Potter," Lily said tersely. "It's hard enough telling you about my non-Hogwarts life, I don't want a running commentary, too."

Potter snapped his mouth shut and swallowed. "Of course," he said.

And to Lily's surprise, Potter stood and walked back to the boys' staircase without another word.

Lily pursed her lips as she watched him go. Was Potter being sensitive and understanding, or was he just making sure she shared another secret with him tomorrow? Lily grit her teeth, thinking about all she'd revealed to Potter today. He'd better keep his promise and not tell anyone anything.

Ready to escape reality for a while, Lily curled up tightly on the couch and opened her book. A few minutes later Lily had sunk deep into someone else's world and her tension began to flow out of her. How did anyone survive without books?

.

.

* * *

**\- Sirius -**

* * *

Sirius was dreaming about lunch as he left Transfiguration. He hoped it was something good, like meat balls or a nice juicy roast – Sirius was starving. James was dawdling. Evans had had trouble with today's lesson and had stayed behind to get some tips from Professor McGonagall. James was loitering, probably hoping to wrangle at tutoring session out of the situation.

Sirius leaned against the wall impatiently. Two Ravenclaws and a trio of Hufflepuffs passed him on their way to lunch. Lucky bast-

Sirius pushed off the wall suddenly, watching a long blonde plait swaying on the middle Hufflepuff girl.

"Hey!" he shouted, causing all five students to turn. "Not you," Sirius snapped at the Ravenclaw guys, waving them away. "You," he said, staring at the girl with the plait. She was a prefect, right?

"I'll meet you at lunch," the girl told her friends, one of whom was eying Sirius off with a playful smile.

The prefect wandered towards Sirius, eyes on his.

"Sirius Black," she declared, stopping in front of him. Sirius smirked at her.

"And you are?"

"Amelia Bones," she replied, one hand on her hip.

"Mmm," Sirius said, looking her up and down appreciatively. She was a bit uptight, perhaps, but passably pretty. Despite her square jaw and mud-brown eyes, Sirius wouldn't say no to a private snog with her. In fact, had they already…?

"Have we met before?" Sirius said, leaning causally against the wall, cleverly angling himself just a little closer to her. "Apart from you dosing me with Love Potion yesterday?"

"You mean asides from all the times I've caught you out after curfew?" Bones said, unamused. She took a step back.

"Yeah, I mean in a more… _social _way," Sirius said, winking flirtatiously at her. "Because if you wanted to… get to know each other, there are easier ways than using a Love Potion."

"Is that what you think I was trying to do?" Bones said, taking another step back and eying Sirius with an emotion he couldn't quite place. "Why would I make a potion directed at McGonagall, then?"

"Well," Sirius said, smiling generously, "we all make mistakes."

Bones' eyebrows rose. "You really believe that, don't you, Black?"

"Well, yes," Sirius said, a bit confused. "We do all make mistakes. I mean, I might not make as many as the next person, but-"

Bones shook her head. "That is not what I meant."

Sirius hesitated. Bones was a confusing girl.

"Fine," Sirius said, pushing off from the wall and crossing his arms. "Why did you Love Potion me, then?"

Bones also crossed her arms.

"It was supposed to be a dose of your own medicine."

Sirius chuckled. "I think you're confused, Miss Bones. Sirius Black has no need of Love Potions, girls just fall at my feet-"

"It was meant to make you make a fool of yourself," Bones snapped. "Which it did. But unfortunately that robust reputation of yours let you bounce right back."

"Er," said Sirius. "Is that a bad thing?"

"You have a somewhat _different _reputation among the girls of Hufflepuff, Sirius Black," Bones told him, both hands on her hips now. "A reputation for making girls cry, for standing girls up, for stealing and breaking hearts so thoroughly and callously that girls make a fool of themselves over you. It was high time you got what was coming to you."

Sirius stared at her. All the pieces slowly fell into place.

"So… the crying hex, the string of Hufflepuff girls by the lake, that was all you?"

Bones crossed her arms and tossed her plait over her shoulder.

"It was all… revenge?"

"Punishment," Bones replied. "We were only giving you what you deserved. Perhaps now you'll stay away from Hufflepuff girls."

Bones turned on her heel and started walking away.

"And what's to stop Hufflepuffs coming after me?" Sirius called after her. "Because you know they want to."

Bones stopped, turned and glared at Sirius.

"Then you'll just have to turn them away. I can make you regret your decisions, Sirius Black. I'm only just getting started."

And with that, Bones sauntered away.

Sirius watched her swaying hips as she left, intrigued, for once, by more than her appearance.

.

.

* * *

**\- Remus -**

* * *

That night Sirius was quieter than usual. James had extra tutoring students since exams were coming up, but usually Sirius found a noisy or troublesome activity to keep him occupied while he waited – fanged frisbee was one of his favourites, or at least a game of gobstones with Peter. Or, if he was feeling in need of a pick me up, Sirius went off to find a 'tutoring' student of his own.

Tonight, however, Sirius was sitting looking into the fire, eating the occasional macaroon from their stack on the low table. Remus watched him thoughtfully. What could have happened to put Sirius Black out of sorts?

"You ready?" Lily was standing behind Remus' chair. Remus jumped up. He'd forgotten prefect patrol.

"Yes. Of course."

Lily led the way out of the portrait hole. They headed off on their usual route. Remus hadn't told Emma he had patrol duty. He'd clean forgotten. And he'd been so looking forward to seeing her again tonight. Would she miss him?

"So," Lily said, jarring Remus out of his thoughts as they turned down another corridor, "who's the girl?"

"What girl?" Remus said, too quickly.

Lily raised her eyebrows at him.

"I get if you don't want to share," Lily said, "but don't pretend there's no girl, Remus. I've seen you sneaking off late every night."

Remus flushed. "It's not like _that_," he said. "We just… chat."

"Mmm hmm," Lily said, not looking at him.

"Really," Remus said. "We just… talk. There's something about having someone you can… trust, I guess. Have you ever told something really true, kind of secret, to someone you never thought you would?"

Lily hesitated, slowing her walk a bit.

"Maybe," she said.

Remus looked at her curiously. Lily shrugged.

"I guess it could be… therapeutic."

"And there's something fun about the risk of it," Remus said, thinking back to those first secrets he'd shared, back when Emma was still 'Vance'.

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"So you and your lady friend… you're just having some deep and meaningful conversations, huh?"

"Yes," Remus said firmly. Then he hesitated. No, that wasn't entirely true. And did he even _want _that to be the whole truth? Remus was out of his depth, and this wasn't the sort of relationship any of the Marauders could help with. If he wanted advice on kissing a girl, or getting her alone, the boys would be the first ones he asked. But this?

"Lily, you're a girl," Remus said hesitantly.

"Last time I checked," Lily said, amused. "Why?"

"Well, if a girl is asking a guy about his girlfriends, or lack of… no, never mind," Remus trailed off, feeling stupid.

Lily was silent for a moment. Then she stopped walking altogether and turned to Remus.

"Well, let me put it this way," Lily said. "If I was asking a guy if he had a girlfriend, there would be a very good reason behind it."

And to Remus' surprise, Lily winked, grinned and kept walking. It took Remus a beat to unfreeze and join her. It was just so… not Lily. Lily Evans was kind and clever and confident. But she wasn't happy and playful without a reason.

"So," Remus said, falling into step with Lily. "How are things between you and James?"

Lily's head snapped back to Remus, her faint smile wiped away. Remus cursed his lack of tact. Real smooth, Moony.

"Why?" Lily demanded.

"I just noticed you haven't been fighting as much," Remus said, smiling apologetically.

"Right. Well, yeah," Lily said, looking away from Remus again. "He's been leaving me alone."

"Oh has he?" Remus said thoughtfully. "That doesn't sound like James."

"Maybe he's learnt his lesson," Lily said. Her tone made it clear the topic was closed. Remus respected her wish.

His own thoughts wandered back to Emma. Did _she _have a good reason for asking him about his lack of girlfriends? Did she want to _be _his girlfriend? Remus' heart skipped a beat as he imagined it. Being able to hold her hand, push her unruly hair behind her ears, hold her when she was sad. Kiss her…

Remus blinked and tried to clear his mind. He wasn't getting involved with a girl, he reminded himself sternly. Not a serious relationship, anyway. It wasn't fair to drag her into a false commitment that he wouldn't be able to keep. Remus wouldn't want anyone to share his gloomy future, or the dangers of his furry little problem. He wouldn't be able to hold down a job, would be ostracised by the community…

Not that Emma wanted to _marry _him, Remus chided himself. If she even _liked _him like that. But the idea of sharing any part of his life with Emma was certainly tempting. As much as Remus had been trying to deny it, he knew he'd fallen hard for Emmeline Vance.

He enjoyed spending time with her far too much, far more than he enjoyed time with the Marauders or Lily. He missed her when they weren't together, counted down the hours to see her again, looked forward to their slightly risky secret sharing. Part of him even _wanted _to share his deepest secret with her – with Emma, Remus felt there was a chance she wouldn't abandon him. That she might be the fifth person in his life who knew the truth and didn't see him differently for it.

But, Remus reminded himself with a sigh, he had these rules for a reason. It wasn't just to protect other people from getting hurt. It was to protect himself. So Remus pushed the idea out of his mind and began mentally reciting all of the Herbology plants he'd need to know for his exams. Remus Lupin was nothing if not disciplined.


	22. Thursday Week 4

_Thanks to Hana for your review! : )_

_._

**Thursday May 12**

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

Lily was yawning as she came down the stairs on Thursday. Potter, as usual, was awake and grinning when he saw her. Lily sighed and slumped into her chair.

"Good morning, Lily," Potter said, far too brightly for Lily's taste.

"Says who?"

Potter ignored this.

"So, how was patrol last night?"

Lily frowned suspiciously. "Why?"

"Just making conversation," Potter said innocently.

"Well, don't," Lily said. "Let's just get this over with so I can have my Potter-free day."

"Someone's a bit grumpy this morning," Potter said, his smile still not abating.

"If you must know," Lily growled, "I didn't sleep well last night."

Remus' question had kept her up. Had other people noticed that she and Potter weren't fighting anymore? Were they even being more civil to each other in class and around the school? Lily couldn't remember – Potter had been keeping his promise and staying out her way. But Potter was so popular, so much the centre of the Hogwarts' attention, that Lily knew rumours might have already started about the change in their behaviour, in their relationship. Just because Lily hadn't heard them, that didn't mean they weren't out there.

Potter was watching her closely. "Things on your mind?" he guessed. "Care to unburden yourself?"

"No."

"It's just that Remus came back from patrol looking thoughtful as well. I thought you might have discussed me?" Was that a _hopeful _look on Potter's face?

Lily scoffed. "Of course you did."

Lily didn't elaborate. Potter cleared his throat.

"Well, I guess we'd better get started then. You once asked, 'why do you say that?'"

"I'm not sure I ever asked it as mild as that," Lily said drily.

"Well, maybe not," Potter admitted. "But the point is usually clear. You seem to think I'm just a cocky bastard."

"You _are _a cocky bastard."

"Well, usually, when you insult me, I have a good comeback. For example…" Potter paused. "Say it again, go on."

Lily sighed. "Really?"

"Humour me."

"You're a cocky bastard," Lily said flatly.

"You know you love me," Potter shot back, both his tone and grin as jaunty as always.

"Yes! Yes, that's exactly what you do," Lily cried. "It's like you're in love with yourself, like… criticism just bounces off you, like you don't hear anyone but yourself-"

Potter put up a hand to stop her.

"This," he said, "is exactly my point. I… am a very good actor."

Lily just stared at him.

Potter took a deep breath. "We're entering real secrets territory now. The kind that could ruin my reputation entirely."

"Oh that it were so easy," Lily muttered.

"I had to actually think about this one," Potter said, ignoring her quip. "You've made me think a lot this week, you know."

"You wrote the lists."

"Yeah, but of questions you asked. And you say I don't listen to you."

"Quit stalling," Lily said.

"Okay, so… I say those cocky things to hide how much you hurt me. And how much you scare me."

Potter let his words hang in the air. Lily swallowed. So it turned out Alice was right – James Potter did have feelings.

"Scare you?" Lily said, since it was the easier of the two statements to deal with.

"Yeah." Potter took a breath. "Because, you see, I'm worried you're not the only person thinking those things."

Lily snorted. "Don't be. It's not like anyone ever agrees with me."

"Maybe they're just not bold enough to say so," Potter said. "Or maybe if you keep pointing out my flaws, people will realise you're right."

"Have you ever considered it might be good for you to face up to your flaws?"

"You mean, to be insulted by the girl I lo-, like?"

"You could try working on your flaws," Lily insisted. "Like not being so self-centred or hex-happy or so arrogant. You could try just being nicer to people and-"

"Would you like it if I pointed out your flaws?" Potter said, his face serious for once.

"I thought I didn't have any?" Lily shot back.

"Now who's arrogant?" Potter smirked.

"According to you, I'm perfect," Lily said.

"Well, maybe I'm a bit biased," Potter said with a lopsided grin.

"I'm well aware of my flaws, Potter. I have a temper, and I'm a bit boring, and I can be too caught up on the rules – except when you drive me crazy."

Potter opened his mouth.

"Don't," Lily warned. Potter shut his mouth, still grinning.

"Anyway, enough about flaws," Potter declared, struggling to get his expression back to neutral. "You still owe me a secret."

Lily had almost forgotten. It was getting later and she didn't want to be walked in on by a fellow Gryffindor.

"Right. Well. You once asked, 'Why haven't you ever been to a quidditch match?'" Potter sat up straighter in his seat, interested. Lily hesitated. This wasn't a secret she would have shared with Potter without a real incentive.

"The truth is, it has to do with my fear of heights. I don't just hate _being _up high, I don't like watching _other people _way up in the sky, either."

"But they're on broomsticks," Potter said, confused.

"When I was growing up, broomsticks didn't fly," Lily told him. Potter considered this. "And," Lily went on, "just how hard is it to fall off a broomstick?"

Potter hesitated. "I guess… not hard. Especially if you're hit with a bludger. Or a Beater's bat. Or a quaffle to the face."

"Exactly," Lily said, paling at the thought. "It makes me dizzy seeing people flying around in the sky, with only an inch or two of wood and a dose of luck keeping them from falling."

"But what about flying lessons in first year?" Potter said. "Surely you had to watch people then?"

Lily blushed.

"I had my parents write me a note. I never did flying lessons."

"I didn't realise…" Potter said. Lily snorted.

"It's not like you were watching my every move back then, Potter." Lily sighed nostalgically. "Ah, the good old days."

"I bet I could teach you to fly," Potter said, as though struck by inspiration. "On my _Nimbus One Thousand_. Those school brooms are awful, but you wouldn't fall off my broom. I'd hold you on."

Potter was smiling at her, clearly infatuated with the idea. And, for the first time, Lily didn't feel like it would be just another excuse for Potter to try to touch her. It was like he really wanted to help her with her problem, to be _her _hero. Potter titled his head to better look into her eyes.

"Is that a maybe?" he said, his voice small and hopeful.

Lily realised she'd been staring at him without shooting down his idea. "Er, no," Lily said, glancing away. Lily suddenly noticed a first year standing frozen by the girls' staircase, watching them.

"Anyway," Lily said, standing up suddenly, "I'm going down to breakfast."

Potter glanced over and also saw the first year.

"Right," Potter said, leaning back in his seat. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Lily raised a hand vaguely, not wanting to commit to anything, especially not with anyone else in earshot. Lily ducked out of the portrait hole, pleased to be in her once again Potter-free time.

.

.

.

Thanks to Madam Pomfrey's magical anti-trauma potion, Lily wasn't much more apprehensive about Care of Magical Creatures than usual. She smiled as she and her friends stepped out of the castle and into the sun, and was enjoying the stroll across the green lawns when Greta suddenly said,

"Are you _humming_?"

Lily looked at her abruptly, eyes wide. _Had _she been humming?

"No!" Lily said indignantly.

"You were," Mary said unhelpfully. " 'A Cauldron Full of Hot Strong Love', if I'm not mistaken."

Lily scowled. "You're mistaken."

"You know what else," Greta said, peering closely at Lily as they walked. Lily looked away. "You and Potter have been civil to each other lately.

"Civil?" Lily scoffed.

"Yeah. He asked you to pass him a spoon in Transfiguration, and you did."

"Oh, earthshattering," Lily said scathingly.

"Well, he did save Lily's life," Alice said reasonably. "What's a teaspoon compared to that?"

"Yeah, but Lily's been different too," Greta continued. "You've been calmer, happier, more peaceful." Lily rolled her eyes in exasperation. This was exactly what she didn't need.

"Alert the _Prophet_!" Lily said, trying to laugh it off. "This is major news."

"See!" Greta said, pointing a finger at Lily. "Last week you were all doom and gloom and hiding in your room."

"I wasn't _hiding_!"

"And this week you're cracking jokes when I bring up Potter."

"I wasn't-"

"I think you're keeping something from us," Greta declared.

"Like what?" Lily demanded.

"Something to do with James Potter," Greta said, her voice low and serious, though her eyebrows wiggled pointedly.

Lily forced a laugh. "How likely is that?"

Greta gave Lily a hard stare.

"Look," Lily said, "Potter seems to have grown up a bit and left me alone. Am I complaining? No. Am I happier? Yes. Its not a conspiracy, Greta."

"He seems happier, too," Greta said stubbornly.

"Well maybe he's found someone else," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"No," Greta said, still peering at Lily closely. "No, I don't think so. I don't think you'd be this happy if he had."

"Are you kidding me?" Lily said in disbelief. "Of course I would! If James Potter found a new 'love of his life' and left me alone? I'd be ecstatic." Lily looked around at Alice and Mary for support. Alice wouldn't meet her eye and Mary was subtly shaking her head.

"No," Greta said slowly. "No, you think that's what you want. But I've watched the two of you over the years. That's not really what you want."

Lily was started to get annoyed now.

"What, so you think you know me better than I do?"

"No," Greta said, "I'm just more honest about what I know."

Lily took a deep breath in an effort to keep her cool. "Greta," she said firmly, "you're seeing things that just aren't there. Potter has left me alone and that makes me happy. That's all there is to it."

"If you say so," Greta said, thoroughly unconvinced.

Thankfully at that moment they reached the paddocks. The hippogriffs were now tethered to the fence with slim chains rather than rope, and there wasn't a lunge rope in sight. There was, however, a trough at the other end of the field.

"Oh no," Greta said. Mary blanched. "I think we're feeding them today. I think I'd rather ride one than get between it and its food."

"Speak for yourself," Lily said, supressing a shudder. She'd rather do anything than get back into the saddle.

.

.

* * *

**\- Andy -**

* * *

Andy had been avoiding Astronomy Club the last couple of weeks. Which, she told herself sternly tonight, was ridiculous. Astronomy Club was one of her favourite excuses to get out of the Slytherin common room. Andy had, against her better judgement, been spending a bit more time in the common room lately, to see if she could catch Malfoy doing anything suspicious. So far this had been a waste of time as he'd only spent a few seconds in the main common room at a time – the time it took to enter the Slytherin basement and disappear down the boys' hall to his dorm or enter the seventh years' private common room.

Anyway, he'd holed up for the night, and Andy had better places to be.

Andy was late to Astronomy Club, as usual. Professor Sinistra was explaining something and the rest of the club was standing by their telescopes listening. They all ignored Andy as she set up her own telescope some distance away. She expertly focused it, drawn to her own constellation, Andromeda, for an indefinable reason tonight.

Feeling eyes on her, Andy looked up sharply, ready to glare a nosy Ravenclaw back a few paces. But her eyes met with Tonks'. Andy's looked away quickly, back to her own telescope. What was she, twelve? She should have given Tonks the glare she'd prepared for the Ravenclaw.

Andy snuck a peek over at Tonks. He was looking into his own telescope. The rest of the club was doing the same. Professor Sinistra must have finished explaining. Without a word, Sinistra passed Andy and placed a blank star chart of a new section of the sky down beside her.

Professor Sinistra was one of the few teachers who didn't hold Andy's siblings against her. She also didn't hassle Andy to either participate in Astronomy Club or leave, the way most professors would have. But Andy didn't get the impression that Sinistra was a push over – it was like a small mercy she was extending to Andy, as though she had some idea that Andy used her club as an escape. Thankfully, Sinistra never tried to discuss any of this. And Andy grudgingly gave her some respect in return – enough to not sass her at least.

Andy picked up the star chart, noted the coordinates, and refocused her telescope. She might as well fill in a few points, while she was here. A few minutes later, as Andy was marking a star, she glanced over at Tonks – entirely by accident. He was looking at her, smiling knowingly. How infuriating. Andy, more furious with herself, marked the star rather harder than necessary, and glued her eye back to her telescope. She wouldn't look at him again, she told herself sternly. They were both here for the stars, and she wasn't the sort of girl who stole glances at a boy.

Andy was surprised to find she'd filled in a good portion of her star chart when Professor Sinistra announced, "Well, folks, it looks like rain. Pack away the telescopes and I'll see you next week."

The students obediently began packing down their telescopes and putting them into their bags. Andy glanced over at Tonks, who was doing the same. Though, she thought, rather more slowly than the boys around him. Andy returned determinedly to her star chart. She would pack up when she was ready. She wasn't running away from Ted Tonks.

The rest of the club stowed their telescopes in the cupboard and filed down the stairs.

"Just make sure your telescope doesn't get wet, please, Black," Professor Sinistra said as she headed down the stairs herself. Andy didn't respond – positively or negatively. There was suddenly silence around her.

Andy sighed, savouring it, her head tipped back to the sky above.

"It's cloudy, you know," said a voice to her left. "You won't get much more out of the stars tonight."

Predictably, it was Tonks. He was smiling at her. Andy turned back to her telescope to avoid his gaze.

"Some of us have better eyesight than others," she told him.

"I know you've got special eyes," Tonks said. Andy could hear the smile in his voice. She swallowed. How come when Tonks said crap like that to her, it didn't make her want to hurl?

"Look, I'm a bit busy here," Andy said, indicating the telescope. She met his gaze again. Suddenly the tower rooftop seemed smaller than usual. Being up here alone felt… more intimate than other times. Uncomfortable. Too close. Like anything might happen between them.

Andy blinked. Don't be ridiculous, she told herself sternly. She was a Black. Things didn't just _happen _to Blacks. Certainly not on deserted rooftops with muggleborns.

"I won't take up your time," Tonks was saying. "I just had a note to give you."

Tonks held out a small square of parchment. Andy hesitated, then took it. She was very aware of the heat in his skin as their fingers brushed. Tonks smiled warmly at her. Andy bit her lip. There was something about the way that Tonks looked at her that made her feel… special. Valued. Seen.

Tonks let his hand fall back to his side. "Well," he said, still smiling, "See you round, Andy."

He didn't wait for her reply, he was already descending the stairs.

Andy unfolded the parchment. It said,

_Romeo and Juliet, Tristan and Isolde, and Anna Karina._

_What do these stories have in common?_

_For the answer, meet me on our hill at noon on Saturday._

Andy stared at the note. She didn't care for the riddle, but the idea of another date with Tonks? Would he put on another lavish picnic? Would they have their rematch of _Monopoly_? Or would he have something new and wacky up his sleeve? Andy drummed her fingers on her telescope as she weighed her options.

She knew, for the first time in a long time, what she _wanted _to do. But she also knew it wasn't that simple.

Andy felt the first drop of rain and, heeding Professor Sinistra's advice, quickly packed down her telescope. She folded the note and put it deeper into her hidden cloak pocket. Andy knew she'd already made her decision.

Instead of going downstairs out of the rain, Andy stood at the low wall and looked out at the beauty of the wet night, smiling. Alone with the rain, with no one to see her or mock her for it, Andy grinned at the dark sky and looked forward to the weekend.

.

.

* * *

**\- Remus -**

* * *

Remus stopped in surprised when he entered the Room of Requirement. Emma was sitting in her usual chair, but there was not a single book on the low table, and no long roll of parchment in her lap. She turned to see Remus, stood up suddenly, and brushed off her skirt.

"Remus," she said in greeting, but her smile was a bit tight. Remus blinked. In all the time he'd been visiting Emma, he'd never seen her… _flustered_.

"Is everything alright?" Remus said, crossing the room to the fireplace.

"Yes, of course," said Emma, mostly convincingly. She sat, seemed unsure what to do with her hands, and clasped them in her lap rather primly. Then quickly crossed her arms instead.

"No study tonight?" Remus asked, looking at the empty table and raising his eyebrows.

"No. I'm having a night off," Emma answered. "Er, tea?"

"Please." Remus watched Emma pour the tea. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes," Emma said briskly. Then raised an eyebrow of her own and said, "A girl can't have a night off?"

"She can do whatever she likes," Remus said indulgently. "It just took me by surprise, that's all. Does your night off involve more secret swapping?"

Emma hesitated. "Er, possibly. But I'm still… working on my question."

Remus eyed her closely, the usual flutter of anxiety flapping its wings in his chest. Was Emma flustered because she'd worked out his secret? Was she deciding whether to confront him about it? Remus swallowed and accepted his teacup.

"Well," Remus said carefully, "while you're working on it, I guess I should work on some homework."

Emma smiled nervously. This did nothing to calm Remus' own nerves. He knew he wouldn't get a thing done on his Transfiguration essay, but he also knew it would be pointless to try to rush Emma. Emmeline Vance would work out what she wanted to say and when she wanted to say it. Stifling a sigh, Remus took out his textbook and essay and began looking up definitions to pass the time.

Ten minutes later, Emma set her teacup down rather more loudly than usual. Remus looked up. Emma was sitting up very straight and wringing her hands. Remus ground his teeth and closed his textbook.

"So, Remus," Emma said, pausing to bite her lower lip. "I've been thinking. I know you have a good reason for not officially 'dating' girls…" Emma swallowed and Remus' heart clenched. Had Emma worked out the reason for it? Was she even now trying to word an apologetic 'get away from me'?

"But, well…" Emma sighed and rushed on. "Would you like to come to the ball with me? Just as a once-off type thing," she added quickly. Her eyes were wide and her hands were gripping one another very tightly.

Remus, who was braced for the worst, took a few moments to recalibrate. By then, Emma had blushed fuchsia and was starting to say,

"Of course, it's fine if you don't want to, or I'm sorry if I was over-stepping, I know you don't-"

"Emma," Remus said firmly, to cut through her apologies. Remus found the words toppling out before he'd considered them rationally. "I would love to go to the ball with you."

Emma blinked. Remus swallowed.

"But?" Emma whispered.

This was where Remus had intended to say that it wasn't a good idea. Going to the ball with Emmeline Vance wouldn't be a casual coffee of a Saturday; or a fun meaningless date, enjoyed but soon forgotten. But, Remus told himself, it was still just a date.

"No buts," Remus said, smiling. He found it hard to stop grinning once he'd started. "It would be my pleasure to go to the ball with you, Miss Vance."

Emma smiled too, the first smile Remus had seen that lit up her whole face.

"Well then," she said, beaming. "That settles it."

"Indeed," Remus said, still smiling.

"Very good," said Vance, chewing her lower lip, but not dampening the smile.

"Splendid," said Remus, now struggling to contain his own smile. Then, realising he was sounding like an idiot, Remus cleared his throat.

"Well," he said, glancing away from Emma's sparkling blue eyes, and the way her smile was causing dimples he'd never seen before.

"You had homework to do?" Emma said, busying herself making another cup of tea.

"Right," Remus said, glad of an excuse to do something with his hands. What did he normally do with them when he wasn't using them? Remus turned dutifully back to the textbook, but almost chuckled in happy frustration. As if he was going to get any work done now.

Emma was now perusing the bookshelf. She took a long time to select a book. Then she settled back in her chair, curling her feet under her, and raising the book in front of her face. But not quite high enough to hide the smile that kept crinkling her eyes.

Every time Remus saw it, he had to bite his tongue to keep from grinning. Occasionally he considered making conversation but his mind just didn't seem to want to work in a linear fashion. What did they usually talk about? What did anyone talk about? Not to mention he was enjoying being the reason Emmeline Vance was smiling. Now, he just had to make it through another week before he got to dance with her. Or see her in her dress robes.

Remus was suddenly shocked back to reality. Dress robes? His dress robes were three years old and two inches too short. It hadn't bothered him last year, but now? He'd have to transfigure something. Maybe James would help him.

Remus snuck another glance at Emma. She had been watching him surreptitiously, still wearing her happy half-smile, but flicked her eyes back to her book when he glanced over. Remus turned away grinned to himself. This would be totally worth it.

.

When Remus was literally falling asleep in his chair, he knew it was time to head back to Gryffindor Tower. He stood up, stretching his stiff muscles.

"I'll see you tomorrow night?" he said to Emma.

Emma looked up from her book.

"I'm heading to an Arithmancy Tournament in America over the weekend," she said, as though this was as normal as visiting one's grandmother. "I won't see you until Tuesday. It's why I wanted to ask you… to ask now, in case someone else got in first."

Emma blushed adorably.

"I don't think you had anything to worry about," Remus said, hiding a smile of his own.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Emma said, eyes on his.

Remus coughed. "Well, I should be heading back."

"Of course," Emma said. "Well, have a good weekend."

"Good luck with the Tournament," Remus said. He stood awkwardly while Emma watched him. Remus wanted to say something about the Room not being the same without her, but he couldn't find a non-cheesy way to do it, and he certainly wasn't going to come out and say 'I'll miss you', so instead he gave her a final smile and headed off.

How did Sirius and James make all these suave lines sounds so easy? Then Remus realised: it was because they didn't care if they sounded cheesy. They just said what they thought girls wanted to hear. Well, Remus would just have to find his own path here. Even if the whole thing was kind of terrifying.

Emma is going away over the weekend, and wanted to ask before anyone got in before her.

Remus doesn't think she needed to worry

She wouldn't be so sure


	23. Friday Week 4

_Thanks to Liop for your review! There's more Andy over the next few chapters for you and GinnyWeasley09 - with quite a bit more Andy over the course of next week._

_._

**Friday May 13**

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

"Lily," Potter said, hopping out of his seat and grinning at her.

"Evans," Lily corrected. "And why do you grin like that that every time?" Lily said as she wandered over to their usual seats.

Potter's grin widened. "Because I'm happy to see you of course." Lily rolled her eyes. "And," Potter added, his voice less chipper, "I'm always worried you won't show up."

"So it doesn't matter to you that I only show up so I can be rid of you for the rest of the day?" Lily asked, more curious than unkind.

"Well," Potter said, his smile turning into his more trademark smirk, "I think we both know that's not entirely true."

"Ah," Lily said, leaning back in her seat, "and there's that cockiness we discussed yesterday."

"Hmmm," Potter said, waving his hand in a so-so gesture. "I think a part of you does enjoy my company, even if you're unable to acknowledge it."

Lily sighed. It was too early to get worked up by James Potter.

"You're hopeless," she told him instead.

"More like hopelessly in love with you," Potter shot back, smiling.

Lily rolled her eyes. "More dramatics. I repeat, you don't even know me."

"Why do you think I came up with this idea?" Potter said. Lily pursed her lips, not wanting to think too deeply about their little secret swaps.

"Okay, you start," Lily said.

"I always start."

"Well I'm not going first," Lily said, crossing her arms.

"You don't trust me yet?" Potter said.

Lily just gave him a flat stare.

"Ouch," Potter said, mostly joking. "Alright. Well, you once asked," he checked his notes and quoted, " 'why do you care? It's not like anything bothers you.' So, to prove you wrong, today I'm telling you one of my biggest worries."

Lily leaned forward, interested despite herself. She had honestly believed that hardly anything could ruffle _Prince _James Potter.

Potter hesitated.

"It better not be about me," Lily said suddenly. "I'm getting tired of all of your secrets being about me."

"This one isn't."

"Good."

Potter sighed. "So, my biggest worry, the thing that keeps me up at night is… quidditch."

Lily snorted in disgust. "What?"

"No, hear me out," Potter said quickly. "I'm quidditch captain, right?"

"As if you ever let anyone forget it," Lily muttered.

"So, Gryffindor's wins and losses, they're on me. There's a lot of pressure involved. A bad loss could turn everyone against me."

"You sure think about your reputation a lot, don't you?" Lily said, unimpressed.

"Doesn't everyone?" Potter said, surprised.

Lily hesitated. "Not as much as you, I think." Then, after pause she added grudgingly, "But I guess the higher you are, the further you have to fall. But why does it mean so much to you? That everyone continues to love you?"

That brought Potter up short. To Lily's surprise, he glanced down at his hands, really considering her question. Lily waited patiently, curious to hear the answer.

"I think… its just the way its always been," Potter said slowly. "People love me." He said this with no trace of arrogance, as though merely stating a fact. "Its… part of who I am. Without that… I guess, who I am changes."

"So…" Lily said, thinking, "what about before Hogwarts? Before you were a 'prince'?"

Potter tilted his head, still looking at his hands rather than meeting Lily's gaze. "I think I was always a prince. I was the only child, the youngest of the nephews by nearly a decade. I was well-loved, some might say spoiled." He shot Lily an apologetic smile, then looked down again. "I was always doted on, always the centre of attention in my family." Potter shrugged. "That's just the way it was. It's how I grew up."

Now he met her gaze, unapologetic for something he couldn't change. Lily wondered what it would have been like, to grow up so adored in a big family, the only child, over indulged and praised constantly. Well, she knew one thing for sure – it had led to Potter's over-sized ego.

"But is that how you want to live the rest of our life?" Lily said, looking into Potter's hazel eyes.

Potter paused for half a moment, then his smirk was back.

"What? Popular?"

"Beholden to your fans," Lily said calmly.

Potter blinked. "I never thought of it that way."

"Like, to stress that much over quidditch," Lily said reasonably. "At the end of the day, its just a school sport. You should stress over exams, or Voldemort, but not-"

"I never said I worried about quidditch more than Voldemort," Potter said quickly. "It's just, we're all worried about Voldemort. It didn't seem like something I could claim personally."

"No," Lily said drily. "Its just something that would make you a decent human being."

"Note to self," Potter said, "give Lily reasons I am a decent human being, no matter how obvious they should be. Now," Potter continued, clearly ready to move on, "I showed you mine, now you show me yours."

Lily peered at Potter, trying to find any trace of suggestiveness. His face was clear of evidence, but still…

Then Lily remembered her own big secret of the day, and swallowed.

"You have to keep this one a secret, Potter," she warned him.

"I thought they were all secrets?" Potter said, raising his eyebrows in mock confusion. "Or have I been playing the wrong game?"

Lily pursed her lips, hesitating. What was she doing? Was she really trusting _James flacking Potter _of all people with her secrets?

"No, come on Red," Potter said, his face turning more serious. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

Lily let out a sigh. "Fine." She looked away to avoid Potter's eyes. "Man, this is embarrassing," Lily mumbled.

"Why don't you start with 'You once asked…'" Potter prompted gently. Lily swallowed.

"You once asked, 'Why aren't you going to the ball?'"

Out of the corner of her eye, Lily saw Potter sit up straighter.

"Well, the truth is… I have two left feet." Lily stared determinedly down at her shoes. If Potter was going to laugh at her, she didn't want to see it.

"I'm sorry," Potter said softly, no trace of amusement in his voice. "Is it… painful?"

Lily blinked and looked up scowling. Was Potter making fun of her?

Potter was looking down at Lily's shoes too, his face confused and… sympathetic? Frustrated, Lily suddenly realised the problem.

"It means I can't dance," she snapped. Potter's head came up to meet her irritated gaze. His confusion seemed to grow at first, then his expression cleared.

"It's a muggle saying," Potter said, as apprehension dawned. This did nothing to improve Lily's temper.

"I _hate _when wizards say that! As though anything muggle isn't _worth_ anything. No one here cares about muggle sayings or muggle way of life – just how are you all supposed to fit in out there?" she demanded, pointing angrily at the window. "And that's why there's only five people doing Muggle Studies-"

"Wait, Lily, slow down." Potter tried to take her hand but she wrenched it away in time.

"I didn't mean-" he started, then stopped, sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. "I just meant, that was something I didn't know. Not that I don't care."

Lily's glare did not abate. Potter was a very good actor after all.

"And have you considered that the reason no one is doing Muggle Studies is that there is a deranged nutter out there killing anyone who dares speak up for muggles?" Potter continued. "No one wants their family killed or tortured because they took a subject in school."

"Oh really?" Lily found herself breathing hard. "So we just leave muggles to their fate, do we? We don't speak up, or learn their ways, or try to defend them?" Potter tried to interrupt but she rode over him. "I didn't realise everyone here were such cowards!" Her voice had risen to a near shout.

Still breathing hard, she glared at Potter, watching an indecipherable array of emotions cross his face. Finally he spoke softly.

"You're right."

Lily blinked and stared some more.

"You're absolutely right. We've all been more worried about ourselves than the defenceless muggles. And how can we defend them when we know nothing about them?" He shook his head, in an excellent imitation of a sad revelation. Then he shocked her completely.

"I'm taking up Muggle Studies."

"You're what?"

"Right now. This term. I'll-" He looked around the common room as if there might be a sign pointing to Muggle Studies. "I'll find McGonagall right now."

And to Lily's amazement, he swanned right out the portrait hole, leaving her alone in the common room.

.

.

Lily was so busy keeping an eye out for Potter at breakfast, that she didn't notice Alice was missing. Lily _wanted _to believe she'd changed at least one person's mind about muggles and Muggle Studies, but it seemed unlikely that it would be James Potter's.

Alice was still missing when Greta and Lily were lining up for Charms. The class had filed in and were taking their seats when Alice finally slipped in beside Lily.

"Where have you been?" Lily whispered.

"Shhh," Alice said, turning to listen to Professor Flitwick. "I'll tell you in a minute."

Professor Flitwick was explaining a spell they were supposed to be performing on ferrets to make them dance. At last he released the class to collect their ferrets and attempt the spell for themselves.

"So?" Greta demanded of Alice as soon as the three friends had resumed their seats, their ferrets clutched in their hands.

Alice leaned forward conspiratorially.

"Professor Dumbledore's office was broken into!" she whispered. "That's why I was late. The Ravenclaws heard about it first."

Lily and Greta were shocked into silence for a moment. Then,

"Who broke in?" Lily said, shifting her hand so her ferret couldn't bite her.

"Well, they caught Mulciber in there," Alice said, unconvinced.

"Yeah right," Greta said, rolling her eyes. "Mulciber is as thick as two planks. As if he could work out the password, let alone break through Dumbledore's defences."

"I know," Alice said meaningfully, pointing her wand at her ferret so she at least appeared to be working.

"He's working with someone," Lily said with certainty. "A Slytherin."

"Obviously," Greta said.

"But who could it be?" Lily said, thinking.

Greta and Alice exchanged obvious looks.

"What?"

"Snape," Greta said.

Lily scoffed. "Why would Sev- Snape want to break into the headmaster's office?"

"Well," Alice said gently, "he is part of the same gang as Mulciber."

"So's Avery," Lily said, more hotly than she intended.

"And no one's ruling him out either," Greta said. Greta flinched and withdrew her hand from her ferret, examining it through narrowed eyes. "Stupid thing bit me," she growled, eying the creature with dislike. It watched her back, part wary, part haughty.

Lily got a firmer hold on her own ferret, still thinking.

"But what would a bunch of sixth years want in Dumbledore's office? It just doesn't make sense."

"Why indeed…"

Lily ducked suddenly as a ferret flew overhead. Greta stood up, annoyed.

"Keep your ferrets to yourself, Black," she yelled over the general din in the classroom. Lily didn't hear Black's reply, but Greta must have got the gist. A moment later, her own ferret went sailing over the class's heads to the back of the room.

"Greta!" Lily said, appalled.

"What? I levitated it. It's fine."

"Catchlove and Black!" Professor Flitwick cried. "Detention! We _do not _throw animals in the classroom!"

"Or ever," Lily muttered, disgusted.

Greta sighed and slumped back into her chair.

"I was really careful with it," she told Lily. "Honest."

.

.

* * *

**\- Andy -**

* * *

By an unfortunate series of events, Andy had arrived at the Slytherin table for lunch before the upper year levels. By the time they arrived, the lower years had cleared out, leaving Andy to finish her pizza surrounded by sixth and seventh years.

A few seats down, the Carrows were pointing openly at Dumbledore, and sniggering. Andy had heard about the headmaster's office being broken into, and while she knew several Slytherins who'd like to claim credit, she doubted any of them had the wits. Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of the age, wouldn't be fooled by a school student, would he?

"Look how stupid he looks," one Alecto Carrow hissed at Amycus gleefully.

"Yeah, but not as stupid as Mulciber," Amycus hissed back, smirking. They both turned their evil eyes on Mulciber, who sat between Snape and Avery.

"Hey!" Mulciber protested. "At least I got in, didn't I?"

"It's only clever if you don't get caught," Bellatrix snapped at him, shutting him up.

"Yeah, well, he still got one over on Dumbledore," Avery said, his tone turning wary as Bellatrix's eyes flashed to him.

"And raised suspicion on all Slytherins," Malfoy growled, his voice lower than usual. A thick silence fell over the Slytherin table.

Andy, for one, was intrigued. Bellatrix was not usually so cautious. Usually she would be crowing over Dumbledore's failure, no matter the cost. Andy was turning this over in her mind when an owl swooped low over the table, dropping a letter onto Malfoy's lap.

Malfoy picked it up and scowled deeply. Bellatrix leant over to read the address. Malfoy pulled the letter out of her line of sight and stood suddenly, sweeping out of the Great Hall, stowing the letter in his pocket as he went. The other Slytherins exchanged confused looks but Andy kept her eyes low. Something was going on here.

Maybe Sirius was right – maybe she did need to keep a closer eye on Malfoy.

.

.

* * *

**\- Sirius -**

* * *

Sirius and Peter were waiting for their fellow Marauders to get out of Charms. They were late and lunch had already started. Sirius was tucking into his third slice of pizza when he saw someone with a long golden plait cross in front of his eyes and sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Amelia Bones was paid no attention at all to Sirius or the Gryffindor table.

Sirius paused in taking his fourth slice, thinking. Amelia Bones _said _she didn't like him. Sirius wasn't so bigheaded as to believe _no _girl could resist his charms, but it was a pretty rare thing. Though, Sirius reflected, he'd never tried to charm Bones before. Still, playing those practical jokes on him had taken planning, forethought, time. Would she really be bothered doing all of that for a mere second-rate act of revenge?

Not to mention that Amelia Bones seemed to be that odd rare contradiction – a smart Hufflepuff. How else could you explain her beating Sirius at his own game? And, Sirius thought, watching her eat a slice of pizza with her hands, she was pretty. If you liked that square jawed look. Though she pulled it off quite well…

"Padfoot," James said, arriving at the table. "Let's go."

Sirius blinked. James and Remus had arrived, and were already holding a stack of pizza slices each, ready to head outside. Sirius grabbed another three for himself and they headed out into the grounds.

A minute later they were sitting under their usual tree, watching the lake and devouring their pizza.

"So," James said, taking a bite. "Dumbledore's study was broken into."

"Yeah," Sirius scoffed around his slice, "and do we really believe Mulciber was the one to do it?"

"Not for a moment," James replied.

"But, here's the thing," Sirius said, pausing to heighten the suspense, and enjoying how every head turned to him. "Nothing was taken."

"What?" Peter and James sat up in disbelief.

"Yep," Sirius said, "I overheard McGonagall and Sinistra. Everything is accounted for."

"Who would break in and not steal anything?" James said, frowning.

"Unless they couldn't find what they were looking for…." Remus said slowly. "Dumbledore might have hidden the item too well."

"Wait!" Remus said suddenly. "Remember the fruit and cheese platter?"

"How could I forget?" Sirius said dreamily. "My first taste of Patil…"

Remus coughed pointedly. "Remember how it fell off the table?"

"Yeah, Wormtail, you clutz," Sirius said lazily.

But Remus was shaking his head.

"A moment after it fell, I was knocked forward in my seat. Spinnet, right beside me, didn't see anyone."

"So you think someone was there, but invisible?" James said slowly. "But my cloak was in my pocket. So _someone else _has an invisibility cloak?"

"They're rare, and I haven't seen one as good as yours," Remus said, "but they're out there."

"But what would they want in Gryffindor Tower?" Sirius said, pulling up blades of grass as he thought.

"And did they find it or not?" James said. "Or is that why they went for Dumbledore's office?"

"And who is it?" Peter added.

"We need to decode that note," James said, turning to Remus. "How's it going?"

Remus hesitated.

"I've translated some of the Ancient Runes, but they don't seem to be related to each other. It might take a while."

"Well, keep at it," Sirius said briskly. "We need to know who's behind it and what they're after."

"You know who might have inside info on the Slytherins?" James said, raising his eyebrows.

"We can't ask Andy to keep spying for us," Remus said. "It's getting too dangerous, especially now that we know Lestrange is involved."

"We won't ask her," Sirius agreed, then added, "but I don't think we'll have to. She'll want to know what they're up to just as badly as we do."

Remus looked unconvinced.

"You'll see," Sirius said, stretching out on the grass now that his pizza was finished. "Now, I've been thinking. What if I ask out Amelia Bones?"

"Go for it," James said, pulling a snitch out of his pocket.

"What?" Remus said in surprise. "Wasn't she the opposite of interested in you?"

"Well, I'd say she's invested quite a bit of time into me," Sirius said, yawning. "So why not call her bluff?"

"I don't think she was bluffing," Peter said.

"We'll see," Sirius said calmly, lazily batting the snitch away from his ear. "Bet she's a good snog."

"Bet you won't get to find out," Remus said, just as calmly.

"Oh ye of little faith," Sirius said. "You just wait until this time tomorrow."

"Uh huh," said Remus, picking up his book bag. "Well good luck with that. I'm off to-"

"The library," Sirius finished for him.

"No, the-"

"Greenhouses," James said.

"The Potions room," said Peter.

"The common room," Remus said, shaking his head at them. "To finish my Potions essay."

"I was half right," Peter said.


	24. Weekend Week 4

_Thanks to Pima for your review! So glad you're enjoying it : )_

_._

**Saturday May 14**

* * *

**\- Andy -**

* * *

The second Hogsmede weekend of term was sunny but windy. Andy refused to make up her mind either way about seeing Tonks. She decided just to head into Hogsmede and see what she felt like doing at noon.

Andy avoided the places crowded with students – Honeydukes, Zonko's, the Three Broomsticks. For her, Hogsmede weekends were a time to escape the school populace and their hissed insults and dark looks. Being the Black sheep meant she had little favour among the Slytherins _or_ the other houses.

Andy was walking towards the road that went off towards the hills when she met Sirius and James.

"Cuz!" Sirius called, pleased. "Just who we wanted to see."

"That's never good news," Andy said drily. "What do you want this time?"

"News," James said, but Andy didn't miss the look he exchanged with Sirius. Andy's guard went up at once.

"Remus and Peter have a table at the Hog's Head," Sirius said. "Can we buy you a drink?"

"If it's a Gold Flame fire whisky, sure," Andy replied.

Sirius whistled. "Expensive tastes, little cousin."

"Only when someone else is buying."

.

The Marauders had made the Hog's Head popular as a place for 'rebels' to drink. It served alcohol to whoever asked, and there were several tables of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff sixth and seventh years – all loyal enough to the Princes that they weren't worried about being overheard.

Peter and Remus were sitting near the front windows at the largest table. Andy slid in beside Sirius, and James went off to buy drinks. He returned a minute later with a butterbeer each for Remus and Peter, standard fire whisky for himself and Sirius, and Andy's Gold Flame. Andy took an appreciative sip, then turned to Sirius.

"So, you wanted gossip?"

"We want the inside story on the break in," James said, setting down his fire whisky.

"Well, you're asking the wrong person then," Andy said, taking another sip. "No one tells _me _anything."

"Maybe not," Remus said, "but you _see _a lot."

Andy pursed her lips.

"Fine, but I don't think it will help you much." She took another sip, gathering her thoughts. "Firstly, Bellatrix and Malfoy weren't gloating over the break in. Which makes me think they weren't involved, or it went badly."

"Of course it went badly," James said, "Muliciber was caught."

Andy snorted. "Mulciber? He's a henchman. They wouldn't care about a detail like that if the thing had been a success."

"We think they might have been looking for something," Remus said. "There was an intruder in the Gryffindor common room a few weeks ago."

"Oh," Andy said as realisation hit, "you mean the ambush? Or…" she said, thinking further, "was that a Thursday? All of the seventh years disappeared the night I stole the note."

"That's right!" Remus said suddenly. "The night there was an intruder, I saw the Carrows outside the portrait hole! They must have been keeping watch for Malfoy."

"Can't be," James said, sitting up straighter. "Malfoy was outside the Saturday we were ambushed."

"Malfoy was there?" Sirius said in surprise. "I didn't see him. It was all Snape and Avery and Mulciber."

"That's because Malfoy wasn't leading the charge," Remus said.

"Which _is _unusual," Andy said. "If _Malfoy _was keeping watch, it must have been Bellatrix inside."

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"So who's after something in Gryffindor Tower?" Sirius said. "Malfoy or Bellatrix?"

"And is it the same thing they were after in Dumbledore's office?" James said.

"It has to be Malfoy," Sirius said. "We _saw _him getting that letter from Lestrange."

"Yeah, and he got another letter at the table yesterday," Andy said, glancing at her watch. It was noon now, she realised with a jolt. Not that she was going to meet Tonks. And if she was, it didn't matter if she was late. Andy finished her fire whisky in three quick swallows.

"He _what_?" Sirius said. "Andy, we need that letter."

Remus cleared his throat pointedly.

"I don't see what good it will do you," Andy said, "if you can't decode it."

"More of the code might make it easier to crack," James said reasonably.

"Good," Andy said, standing up, "you go in and get it then."

"Wait! James will give you his invisibility cloak," Sirius said quickly.

"Lend," James said firmly.

Andy rolled her eyes. "You really think Malfoy won't have thought of that? And weren't you saying he must have a cloak of his own? No thank you. You want the letter, it's your funeral."

"But they broke into Dumbledore's office!" Sirius protested. "They're up to something big!"

"Next thing you'll tell me they're working for Voldemort," Andy said, rolling her eyes.

"Well why not?" Sirius demanded. "If he wanted something at Hogwarts…"

"Like what?" Andy said impatiently. "We've been over this, Cuz. Malfoy might be evil but they're just not that important."

"So what are they breaking into these places for, then?"

Andy shrugged. "If you find out, let me know."

And she strolled out of the dingy little pub, blinking in the bright sunshine outside. The wind pulled at her cloak. Andy set off for the Shrieking Shack and the little field beyond.

The Marauders had no idea who they were dealing with if they thought an invisibility cloak would be enough to fool Malfoy or Bellatrix Black. And who said the code was even anything important? It might be something sentimental or salacious that Malfoy wanted to keep private. But Andy couldn't imagine any good reason for someone breaking into Gryffindor Tower twice, let alone Dumbledore's office. She felt a bit guilty about letting the Marauders down, but her desire to keep all of her appendages won out.

.

It was quarter past noon, and Tonks was standing against a tree, smiling at the stream. Andy hesitated on the crest of the hill. He hadn't seen her yet, and there he was, smiling for no reason. As though the world was an innately happy place. Such as level of optimism was… disconcerting. Especially when Andy was at least ten minutes late. She had her response ready, more disdain than defence. But when he caught sight of her coming down the hill, Tonks' first words weren't 'you're late' as Andy had been expecting.

"Andromeda," Tonks said, his smile broadening. "I'm glad you came."

Andy pursed her lips, further discomfited by his obvious joy at seeing her.

"I wasn't sure I'd have the time," she said, her voice full of a contempt she suddenly despised. Is this really how she talked to people?

"I'm glad you did," Tonks said simply, ignoring her tone.

Andy stopped a few feet away, then noticed something behind Tonks, leaning against a tree. It was a diamond of light material – and Andy had never seen anything like it.

"What's that?"

Tonks grinned.

"A kite," he said simply. Tonks collected if from beside the tree. Andy squinted at it as he brought it closer. The thing looked nothing like a bird.

"What does it do?"

"It flies."

"I think its broken," Andy said. It was sitting immobile in Tonks' hands.

"We have to launch it," Tonks said. Shrugging, Andy took out her wand. Tonks put his hand on her wrist to stop her. Andy pulled away but didn't flinch at the touch. "No magic," Tonks said, still smiling.

"Oh," Andy said, trying not to sound too interested. "It's a muggle thing." Her voice was lacking its usual disdain. Tonks was just smiling at her, again looking proud. Andy looked away.

"So, are you going to launch it?"

Andy watched as Tonks strode up to the top of the hill and then began running down it. Halfway down he threw the kite into the sky. It caught in the wind and rose higher still. It was kind of graceful, Andy thought, watching it sail through the air, occasionally changing direction with the breeze.

"Do you want to hold it?" Tonks said, offering her the string attached to it.

"I'm good," Andy said shortly.

Tonks held it out to her anyway. "It won't bite."

Andy considered the handle. It seemed innocuous enough. She took it. To Andy's surprise, the string felt attached to a living thing. She felt a tug on the line every time the kite changed direction, and it was constantly pulled by the wind. It was oddly enjoyable to stand holding this muggle device, watching it flap and flutter in the air.

After a few minutes, Andy glanced at Tonks. He was watching her, pleased. Andy frowned and tried to hand the kite back. Tonks wouldn't take it.

"My dad taught me to fly a kite," he said, putting his hands in his pockets to show he wasn't going to change his mind.

"What did your dad do for work?" Andy asked, curious about a muggle adult who had time to dally with something as trivial as this.

"He's a business man," Tonks said proudly, as though this might impress Andy. Andy was surprised. It was the first time she'd seen Tonks be anything but himself. "He owns a big company."

"What does his company do?"

"He makes toys," Tonks said, with no trace of embarrassment. And then Andy realised Tonks wasn't pretending to be proud of his father, he really meant it. "Built the whole company from the ground up, starting with his first few designs."

"That's kind of cool," Andy said, before she thought better of it.

"Well, I think so," Tonks said, glancing at Andy to see if she was being condescending. "We tested a lot of his inventions together. Though maybe I was just free labour, come to think of it." But Tonks was smiling. Clearly he didn't believe this.

"What does your father do?" Tonks asked, turning his eyes back to the kite. Andy did the same.

"He makes money," Andy said. She didn't really know much more than this. Tonks didn't press the matter. Instead he asked,

"And what do you do together?"

"Fight," Andy said, the word just slipping out. Andy's eyes widened in shock. "Why do you have to ask such personal questions?" she snapped, feeling as though the ground had shifted under her.

"I'm sorry," Tonks said, and sounded it. "I didn't mean to pry."

"Well, stay out of my family life then," Andy said, more irritated with herself than Tonks.

"If its important to you, then of course," Tonks said. He glanced behind him at the picnic rug. "Would you like some lunch?"

"I'm not hungry," Andy said, still staring at the kite. She didn't trust what she would say if she kept talking to Tonks. But she also wasn't ready to leave. Tonks hesitated, saw that Andy wasn't running off, and relaxed somewhat, putting his hands back in his pockets.

"So…" Tonks said, casting about for another topic of conversation. "What do you want to do when you grow up?"

"I am grown up."

"After Hogwarts then?"

Andy sighed. This topic was hardly any better than the last one. Andy clenched the fist on her free hand. "Not everyone has all the options you do, Tonks."

Tonks looked surprised. "I would imagine, being a Black, that you had all the options in the world."

"Then you imagined wrong."

"But surely your parents could get you into any profession you chose?"

Andy laughed bitterly.

"You imagine I have a choice. Pureblood women are wives and mothers first – their ultimate goal is to produce little pureblood heirs. After that, there might be a suitable profession for me."

Tonks was shocked. Andy kicked herself. Things that were common knowledge among purebloods would of course be a revelation to a muggleborn Hufflepuff.

"And you're just going to accept that?" Tonks demanded, his smile absent for once.

Andy narrowed her eyes.

"What else do you think I should do?"

"Anything you want," Tonks said immediately. "What do you want to do?"

Andy hesitated. She had daydreams, of course, but nothing she would be sharing with Ted Tonks.

"You think its that easy, don't you?" she snarled, crushing the little bubble of hope his optimism had caused to bloom inside her chest. "With your little muggle toys and desserts and games and toy factories – you think life is one big game where we get to do whatever we like. Well some of us have families to consider and reputations to maintain. We don't just swan around doing as we please."

Andy thrust the kite handle back at him.

"Play with your toy by yourself, muggle. You have no idea what my life is like."

Andy stormed off, hating not only that Tonks could make her so angry, so defensive, but also wishing with a deep melancholy that her life was as simple as his.

.

.

* * *

**\- Sirius -**

* * *

Sirius and the Marauders were once again whiling away the afternoon in Zonko's. Sirius had a date set up later in the day with Fletchley (or was it Applebee?) at Madame Pudifoot's. Until then, he had a couple of hours to spare. Sirius was looking at the new range of fireworks when something beyond the shop window caught his eye.

"Back in a minute," he told James hastily, ducking out of the door and onto the street. Only a few metres in front of him was Amelia Bones, her long blonde plait lit to gold by the midday sun.

"Miss Bones!" Sirius called in his deep and pleasant voice, the one saved for first encounters and candlelit classrooms.

Amelia Bones turned and frowned when she saw him. She muttered something to her friends, who exchanged glances before heading into the Three Broomsticks. Sirius took this as a good sign. Surely he had a chance if she wanted to be alone with him? Bones was striding towards him.

"What is it, Black?" She was still frowning and her voice was not inviting.

"You're looking mighty fine today, Bones," Sirius said, smiling suavely. "The sun paints your hair gold and-"

"What do you want, Black?" Bones said, more impatient this time.

"Just to tell you how stunning you look in the sunshine," Sirius said, raising his eyebrows invitingly.

"Do you honestly think you can flatter me after your antics?"

"Why Miss Bones, what have I ever done to you?"

"Besides break the heart of all my friends?" Bones said, crossing her arms. Even Sirius could see this wasn't a good start to the conversation.

"Now, now, that was never intentional," Sirius began.

"Well it wasn't a complete accident either, was it?" Bones shot back. "You just don't care about girls at all, do you? You're a chauvinist, Black."

"Now, now, that's a big word for 11 am," Sirius said. He was losing the threads of this conversation like a woollen sweater unravelling itself. Bones was not impressed.

"If you 'now, now' me one more time, I'll hex you where you stand."

Sirius swallowed and tried to keep a hold of his charming grin.

"Now- er… I think we've gotten off to a bad start," Sirius began again.

"Oh brother," Bones said, rolling her eyes.

"No, no," Sirius insisted, "I think we could have a lot of fun together." Sirius raised his eyebrows again.

"Oh do you?" Bones said, also raising her eyebrows – but her expression was a challenge.

"Yes, I think you need more fun in your life."

"Oh really?" Bones' hands were on her hips now. Time for Sirius to turn this around.

"You seem a bit uptight," Sirius said. "I could really help you loosen up, enjoy life a bit more."

Bones laughed. "I enjoy life just fine, Black. I'm only uptight around you." She paused, thinking. "Except when I'm pranking you. That's good fun."

"You know what I think about all that pranking?" Sirius said, trying a new tack.

"I bet you're going to tell me."

"I think you were pranking me just to spend time near me."

"Yeah," Bones agreed. "Laughing at you."

"Well," Sirius said, still smiling though it was an effort, "I can be pretty funny on purpose, too."

"I've yet to see evidence of that."

"Well, here's your chance," Sirius said, steeling himself to make the plunge. "It's your lucky day, Amelia Bones."

"I seriously doubt that."

"I'm free all afternoon. I offer you my comedic services."

"Finally," Bones sighed.

"Is that a yes?" Sirius said, hopeful but not entirely surprised. Now that he'd turned his full attentions on her, Bones had been sure to-

"No, I mean, you finally got around to asking me out. Elizalina said you would."

"And, that's a good thing?"

"Yes," Bones said, smiling. "Because now I can finally turn you down and get on with the rest of my day."

"Er, I don't understand," Sirius said, trying to sort through all her convoluted words.

"I wouldn't expect you to," Bones said, and turned and walked off.

Sirius stood alone in the street, trying to work out what had just happened.


	25. Monday Week 5

**Monday May 15**

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

Lily woke up refreshed Monday morning. She'd enjoyed her first entirely Potter-free weekend this term. It had been lovely – quiet, calm, restful, full of girl time and, of course, study – though not as much as she'd hoped. Her thoughts had kept wandering back to Potter and their shared secrets. Well, to the secrets. Not to Potter. She didn't spend time thinking about Potter. Unless it was worrying about all the secrets she'd shared with him. Would he let something slip?

And, it was now Monday. They would be sharing more secrets – more personal ones, since Lily had burned through all of the easier questions on Potter's list. Lily, still unsure, was drawn once again inexplicably to the common room.

She felt a little calmer about the whole thing, seeing Potter's familiar grin as she entered the room.

"Lily," Potter said, standing. Lily felt her own smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. It was kind of nice to be greeted so warmly. "Did you miss me?" Potter added, his smile turning smirk.

And then he'd ruin it, like that.

"No, Potter, I didn't miss you."

"That wasn't entirely convincing."

"And you're not entirely charming."

"So I'm a little bit charming?" Potter said hopefully.

"Are you always like this on Mondays?" Lily sighed. "Because I can always just got back to bed."

"And have me like this all day?" Potter said, smirking. "I don't think so."

"I don't want you at all," Lily said, "no matter what mood you're in."

"So you've said." Potter's smile said he was no longer convinced by her words.

"Let's just get this over with," Lily said, plopping into her usual chair.

Potter grinned.

"Don't say it," Lily warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Potter said, taking his seat.

Lily gestured for him to start.

"Well, before I run the risk of upsetting you with my secret…" Potter began.

"Why would your secret upset me?" Lily asked sharply. "Is it about me again? Because I thought I banned secrets about me."

"They're all about you," Potter said, "since they're my secrets."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Firstly, I'm taking Muggle Studies. Next terms, McGonagall said I can't start halfway through a term. But I just thought you should know."

Lily wasn't sure how to feel about this development. Was Potter doing it just to win her over, or did he really care about getting to know muggles better?

"Seems a long way to go to get the girl," Lily said drily.

"It's not just about that," Potter assured her.

"I guess we'll see, won't we?" Lily said, unconvinced.

"Indeed you will," Potter said, smiling. "And, I had another idea," Potter continued.

"Oh no, it gets worse."

"Come on, Lily, you'll like this idea."

"Does it involve leaving me alone?"

"I want to teach you to dance."

Lily just sat staring at him. "You want to what?"

"Teach you to dance," Potter said earnestly.

"I bet you do," Lily muttered.

"Nothing untoward," Potter said quickly. "Just some basic ballroom steps that all wizards – er, those born into wizarding families, learn. Then you can choose to come to the ball, or not, but at least it will be your choice."

Lily eyed Potter suspiciously. "That's kind of sweet," Lily said grudgingly, "but what's the catch? I'm not going to the ball with you," she added quickly.

"I wouldn't dream of asking," Potter said, hiding a smile.

"Since when?" Lily muttered.

"But," Potter said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I thought it might be fair if, maybe, you saved me _one_ dance?"

Lily opened her mouth to protest but Potter cut in.

"Nothing slow. And you get to pick the dance. And," Potter added, since Lily's face was still red, "only if you think I do a good job of teaching you."

"You mean if you behave yourself in dance lessons."

"That too. But as I said, nothing untoward. And," Potter said, smiling, "you have to admit it's a pretty good offer."

"Only because its free," Lily said. "Sort of."

"Is that a yes?" Potter said, his eyes wide.

"We'll see," Lily said carefully. She wanted a few more minutes to think it over. She glanced at her watch. "We better do secrets before that first year comes down again. I swear all she does is homework."

"So shocking, doing so much homework," James said, smiling playfully. He was in a very good mood now. Lily kicked him lightly. He nudged her leg back.

"You go first today," James said.

"Why?"

"I already went."

"Asking me to dance lessons doesn't count as a secret," Lily said firmly.

"Well, it counts as being all vulnerable and stuff."

"What, offering to teach me to dance?"

"Since when have you ever taken me up on a single once of my offers?"

"True," Lily admitted. "Alright, I'll go first. But it's not my fault if you don't like it."

Potter's eyes turned wary.

"You once asked, 'who do you like?'" Lily began.

Potter sat up straighter, his full attention on Lily now.

"I don't think I've ever had your full attention before," Lily said, half joking, but a bit overwhelmed by the intensity of James Potter's stare.

"Of course you have," James said. "All the time."

"I mean when you're not being a prat. Or asking me out."

"I believe you've told me I'm always a prat," Potter said.

"Are you stalling?" Lily said.

"Are you?" James shot back.

Lily took a deep breath. "Remus," she said.

James blinked. His shoulders slumped.

"For how long?"

"Six months…" Lily said. "In fourth year."

Potter looked up hopefully.

"Wait… so you don't like him now?"

"Nope. It was a puppy love crush."

"But you're prefects together," Potter said.

Lily laughed. "So? What, do you think all the prefects are hooking up with each other? Wait, of course you do. And all head boys and head girls get married, right?" Lily joked.

James was smiling with relief. "So… who do you like now?" he asked, his eyes hopeful again.

"Nah uh," Lily said, still smiling herself. "That wasn't the question."

"Sure it was."

"Nope, you've dated the questions. You asked in fourth year."

"Darn it."

"So, now it's your turn."

Potter's smile disappeared.

"Does 'I was jealous of Remus' count?"

"Nope."

"Fine. But don't hate me. You asked why I always picked on Snape."

"You answered that already. You said it was because he called me a 'mudblood'."

Potter winced at the word.

"But…" Lily said, thinking it through for the first time. "That only happened at the end of fifth year."

"Right," Potter agreed hesitantly. "And I felt bad, because it wasn't a full answer. And this is all about honesty, right?"

"Supposedly," Lily said, not sure she wanted to hear the whole answer.

"So, here's the truth." Potter sighed. "Seeing you being friends with him, hanging out with him, talking to him… things you never did with me… I was… jealous. I mean," Potter added quickly, "he was also up to his eye- er, interested in the dark arts, and that reason came first. But… yeah."

Lily considered this. Potter's answer wasn't surprising, but his honesty was.

"Did you have to think long and hard to work that out?" Lily asked, her voice gentler than usual.

"A bit… yeah."

Lily didn't reply. The fact that James Potter was capable of any self-reflection at all was a both surprising and… redeeming quality.

"So," Potter said, rubbing his hands together, keen to move on. "Shall we have that dance lesson, then?"

"No, I don't think so."

Potter's face fell. Lily took a deep breath, steeling herself to make what was probably a stupid plunge.

"We should do it earlier in the morning, when there's no chance of anyone walking in."

"So… that's a yes?"

"I'll meet you here an hour earlier tomorrow?" Lily said, avoiding his eyes and his direct question.

Potter blanched. Lily knew he wasn't a morning person.

"That's if I'ts worth getting up that early?" Lily said, enjoying herself a bit.

"Of course," Potter said, his voice a bit strangled. "Of course you are. I mean, of course it is. Worth it. I'll be here."

"Good," Lily said. "I'll see you then."

Lily stood and swept out. She'd just reached the portrait hole when she paused.

"And Potter," she said, turning. "I'll be fair and say today's secrets were a tie. But I win ties."

And with that, she disappeared, leaving Potter alone in the common room. His face was torn between delight and concern. Lily wondered if he would make it out of bed in time for their dance lesson tomorrow. And then she blanched. Dance lessons with James Potter? What was she thinking?

.

.

* * *

**\- Andy -**

* * *

As soon as Professor Kettleburn announced they were studying kneazles this week, Andy pulled out her sketchpad. She could understand the attraction of nifflers, if you _needed _gold that badly, but kneazles? Cats with even more attitude? No thank you. Andy was _not _a cat person.

Andy took to sketching the hippogriffs sailing over the forest. Professor Kettleburn was now letting the whole herd out at the end of each day, after what happened to Lily Evans last week. Apparently they just needed more exercise. Andy was unconvinced. She didn't really trust animals in general. She knew how unpredictable her own race was – how could they expect any better of a lesser species?

Sketching moving hippogriffs proved to be difficult. The wing shape in particular was hard to capture in ink. Andy kept making it too diamond-shaped, and crossing it out in frustration. She needed no reminders of Tonks' stupid kite.

A part of Andy knew she was overreacting. In Tonks' simple little world, his questions were quite reasonable and perfectly innocent. Which was probably why Andy had answered them without thinking. Tonks _didn't _mean to pry. But the fact remained that their worlds were just too different. And Andy would never be able to open up to Tonks the way he expected. Not that that mattered to her.

No, the real problem was that she seemed to lose her wits around him, saying things she would never tell anyone else. Things that were, if not secret, then very personal. Things she didn't want other people to know. And Andy had learned the hard way that secrets always got out into the public eye eventually. It was better to keep it all to yourself.

By the end of the lesson, despite her multiple distractions, Andy had two fairly good hippogriff sketches. She'd also gotten away with making Pucey do all the looking after of their kneazle – a good thing too, as the creature was a biter. Pucey glowered at Andy deeply as the last bell of the day rang and Andy swept off to the castle.

Patil and Ollivander were waiting for Andy halfway up the sloping lawn. Andy sighed and took out her wand. She wasn't in the mood for disgruntled Ravenclaws – even if Andy had fed Patil's plait to a Bird-Eating Gerbera last week.

"Black," Patil began, her wand also raised. Behind her, Ollivander had her hands on her hips.

"Put your wand down, Patil," Andy drawled without slowing her walk.

"No. You stop and listen! You can't just-"

Andy stunned Patil with a non-verbal spell she'd mastered two years ago. She effortlessly erected a shield charm behind her, deflecting Ollivander's late counter-curse. Really, Ravenclaws were textbook duellists. Given a decade or so, they might catch up with the Slytherins' instinctive responses.

Arriving early at a nearly empty Slytherin table, Andy sunk into a seat and gratefully pulled a helping of pumpkin soup towards her. Andy was dunking her second bread roll into her soup, ignoring Narcissa's pointed looks. (Andy _had _paid attention to the family's lessons in etiquette, but mostly so she could annoy her mother by doing the opposite). She was just about to take a bite when she saw a blonde Hufflepuff making his way over to her. Andy blinked in shock.

So what if she'd been avoiding Tonks the last couple of days? If he approached her _here_, in front of _everyone_, it wouldn't just be embarrassing, it would be dangerous – for both of them. Hadn't she explained that…? Andy frowned. Well, it didn't matter anymore. She wouldn't be speaking to Tonks again. It was just a bad idea all round.

Andy grabbed her wand and pointed it at Tonks, laying it over her left arm so it looked to her fellow Slytherins like she was merely sitting with her arms crossed. But the tip of her wand was clearly visible to Tonks, as was her glare. Tonks swallowed and turned around, resuming his seat at the Hufflepuff table. Andy noticed Narcissa watching her again and used her wand to levitate a third bread roll over to her plate, as if that were her intention all along. Cissy wasn't fooled, but she returned to her own dinner without comment.

If Andy had thought she was in the clear, she was wrong. As she left the Great Hall, someone stepped into her path.

"Black, I wanted to apologise," Tonks said quickly. Andy drew her wand on him just in time. Two Slytherin seventh years exited right behind her, saw the scene, and sniggered, placing bets amongst themselves on what Andy would do to the Hufflepuff.

"I won't be seen in public with you, Tonks," Andy snapped when they were gone. "And I don't want your apology. All our little chat proved was how different we are. I'm done pretending otherwise."

"Are you sure you're not just scared?" Tonks said softly.

"Scared?" Andy demanded.

"Worried," Tonks amended, "about letting anyone in."

"I'm not _worried,_" Andy said, glaring at him, "because I _don't _let people in. Least of all, you. So you can leave me alone."

"But we had fun together," Tonks tried again.

"_Fun," _said Andy, "is not what a Black's life is about." She turned to walk away.

"Maybe it should be," Tonks called from behind her.

Andy knew she should hex him. It's what she would have done, two weeks ago. Instead she strode off, leaving him alone in the Entrance Hall. This was what Hufflepuffs did to you. They made you soft. Andy had no time for Ted Tonks. Not if she wanted to survive one last summer with Bellatrix Black.

.

.

* * *

**\- Sirius -**

* * *

"Right, that's it. Out with it, all of you."

Sirius blinked and stared at Peter in surprise. The Marauders and Andy were sitting in their usual seats by the Gryffindor common room fire, having their usual 'missing the weekend' Monday feast. Except, Sirius realised, looking around, no one but Peter was eating anything. Or even toasting anything.

Peter was peering around at all of them with his arms crossed. "You've all been off for days. Spill."

They all stared at each other, waiting for someone else to say something. James straightened up in his chair, Sirius leaned forward, Remus looked up from his homework and Andy settled more comfortably in her chair.

"I think Prongs should go first," Sirius said.

"Me?" James said indignantly. "What did I do?"

"You're the one who's been so chipper lately," Sirius said.

"I haven't been chipper!"

"Really? Your hippogriff bit you last week and you didn't even swear."

"Yeah, you've been walking around like we won a quidditch match," Remus added.

"Strutting," Andy corrected, looking at her nails.

"Fine," James said. "If you must know, I've been talking to Lily."

"Talking?" said Peter, as if he didn't know the meaning of the word. "You mean she's been yelling at you?"

"Nope, talking."

"You mean telling you to sod off?" Sirius clarified.

"Nope."

"You mean ignoring you but talking to the person next to you?" said Remus.

"No. Guys. She's been talking to me. Every day."

"I haven't seen it," Peter said.

"No, well, its really early in the morning," James said, blushing.

"Now, when you say _talking_, do you mean…?" Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I mean _talking_," James said firmly. Sirius looked disappointed.

"About what?" said Peter curiously.

"Well, that's kind of private," James hedged.

"Private like secret?" Remus said, smilingly knowingly.

"Maybe," James said, with a self-satisfied grin.

"And just what is the end goal of all this talking?" Sirius said, disgruntled. This wasn't how girls were handled in his book. At this rate he'd be filling in snog log entries solo.

"To get to know each other." James looked sickeningly pleased with himself.

Sirius shook his head. "You're spending a lot of time on this one chick, Prongs."

"She's worth it."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "If you say so."

.

"Fine, Padfoot, its your turn," James said, turning on his best friend.

"Yeah," Remus said, "you've been walking around in shock by the looks of it. All weekend."

"Shock?" Andy sniggered. "What, did a girl finally turn you down?"

Sirius hesitated.

Andy snorted. "No, really?"

"Oh no," Remus said.

"What?" said James.

"I know who it is." Remus turned to Sirius. "It's Amelia Bones, isn't it?"

"Who?" said Andy.

"The Hufflepuff who dosed Sirius with love potion."

"You've got to be kidding," Andy scoffed. "Why would you ask _her _out?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sirius said, avoiding their eyes.

"Looking innocent isn't your strong point," Andy told him.

"Yeah, even I could see she wasn't interested," James added.

"Then why would she spend all that time planning and pranking me?" Sirius demanded.

"Because she hates you?" Andy supplied.

"No one hates me."

"I can think of a few Slytherins who beg to differ," Andy said.

"Slytherins don't count."

"Gee, thanks," said Andy, rolling her eyes.

"You're a complimentary Gryffindor," Sirius told her.

"You know, not everyone wants to be a Gryffindor," Andy informed him.

"Sure they do," James said, lifting an imaginary sword. " 'Where dwell the brave at heart.'"

"Prongs, that got old in first year," Sirius said.

"It kind of did," Remus admitted.

"Spoil sports," James muttered.

"So," Remus said, turning back to Sirius, "what is it about this girl then?"

"Or is it just that she's the only girl who's turned you down?" Andy said drily.

"No," Sirius said stubbornly. "She's… intriguing."

"Wow, Cuz, your vocabulary is growing. You've just described a girl with a word that isn't 'hot', 'neat' or 'endowed'."

"Shut up," Sirius said. "She's deeper than that. She's… brave. She stood up to me."

"Like no one's done that before," Andy muttered.

"No, I'm serious."

"We know, bro," James said.

Sirius punched him. "Now _that _got old in first year."

Remus just shrugged.

"She's…" Sirius struggled for the words to describe Amelia Bones. "It's like she should be in Gryffindor. She's as good as any Gryffindor."

"What, we're just giving out invitations now, are we?" Andy said. Sirius ignored her.

"She's brave, and pretty, and sassy, and smart, and funny."

"You got all that from being turned down?" Remus said sceptically.

"Yeah, stop," James said, "you're embarrassing yourself."

"Like you can talk," Sirius said, raising his eyebrows.

"Fine, you're embarrassing me," James amended.

"Me too," Andy said.

"Right, well you know who I think we should interrogate next?" Sirius said, peering around at all of them in turn.

.

"Andy. Little Miss Sunshine herself."

"Me?" Andy said. "Good luck to you, Cuz. I've been able to beat you at a staring contest since I was three. You always blink, Black."

Sirius scowled.

"But Miss Black," James said, leaning forward. "We're all interested in your… moods lately."

"That'd be a first," Andy snorted.

"You can't deny you've been… different the last few weeks," Remus said reasonably.

"I can and I will," Andy said. "You're all nutbars."

"No," Sirius said thoughtfully. "He's right. You've been, dare I say… happy."

They all stopped and stared at her aghast.

"What?" Andy snapped. "So I'm never happy?"

"I'd say 'newly woken dragon' is your usual mood," Sirius said.

"Yeah," James said, "you range from sleepy to grumpy to 'get the F out of my way'."

Andy snorted. "Yeah. Whatever. I'm terrifying."

"Yeah," Peter agreed. "But not lately."

"What, you want me to go dragon on your asses?" Andy said, looking around at all of them.

Sirius laughed and it infected everyone, rippling around the group.

"Anyway," Andy said, catching her breath, "I hexed Barty Crouch yesterday and I cursed Patil just today. And apparently this is my happy face, is it?"

"No, not the last few days," Remus said, thoughtful. "But overall this term you've been more… cheerful."

"Cheerful?" Andy said with disdain. "I don't do _cheerful_."

"Yeah, well, less angry," James said.

"I saw you smile on Friday," Peter said. Everyone looked at him in shock, Andy included. Peter just shrugged, uncomfortable being the centre of attention.

"So," Sirius said, "the tribe has spoken. Spill. Wait," said Sirius, as a thought occurred to him. "It's not a boy, is i?. It's not that _Hufflepuff_?"

Andy stood in one fluid movement loaded with contempt. "With boys, its _always _about hooking up, isn't it? Well unlike you lot, I keep my secrets to myself. And they are neither as sordid nor as ordinary as yours." And with that, Andromeda Black swept out of the Gryffindor common room.

The boys were left in stunned silence for a moment.

"I bet it's an amazing secret," Peter breathed.

"I bet it involves someone getting injured," James said.

"Yeah, and I bet neither of you will ever find out," Remus said.

"Me though," Sirius said. "I'll work it out."

James snorted. "Yeah right. I bet she's been keeping secrets from you since before she could walk."

Sirius waved that fact away.

.

"And what about you, Moony," Sirius said, turning to Remus. "Have you really been sneaking off to the _library _every night?"

"Yeah," James added, "and you've been staring off into space all the time. And giving Peter too much help with his homework."

Remus glanced down, surprised to find he'd just written Peter's entire Muggle Studies essay.

"Well," Remus said, blushing. "If you must know, a girl asked me to the ball."

They all stared at him.

"A girl?" Peter said.

"What?" said Remus. "Its not that odd an occurrence."

"Uh, yeah it is," James said. "Since when do you date?"

"Not that we're not happy for you," Sirius added, "but you're normally more uptight about 'commitment' than my Aunt Griselda."

"Yes, well," Remus said, "it's just one date. I doubt things will get too carried away."

"That's how these things start," James told him.

"So…" said Sirius. "Who is she?"

"I think its best if you find out at the ball," Remus said, avoiding their eyes. "I know what you guys are like."

"Moony, you offend me," Sirius said. But he knew Remus – there would be no point pushing him on the subject. Remus had turned back to his homework, so Sirius turned back to James.

"Now, Prongs, why don't you tell us more about what you and Evans are talking about," Sirius said, turning evil eyes on James. "Hey!" he added suddenly. "Prongs, are you _reading _Wormtail's Muggle Studies textbook?"

"No!" James said hastily, flipping the book shut.

"You just look guilty because…?"

James sighed.

"If you must know, I'm taking Muggle Studies next year. McGonagall said I couldn't start until then, and I won't be able to sit the NEWT, but still it will be good to…"

James stopped, realising everyone was gaping at him.

"This has to do with Evans, doesn't it?" Sirius said.

James swallowed. "She just pointed some things out to me. Like how no one is willing to take the subject because they're all scared," James said, his voice growing stronger, "and how no one takes muggle things seriously, and-"

"Things like what?"

"Er, like muggle hobbies and sayings-"

"Like?" Sirius prodded. Where on earth was this coming from?

"I dunno, like 'two left feet'."

" 'Two left feet'?" Sirius said, dumbfounded. "Sounds painful."

"That's what I said! But it means someone who can't dance."

"Lily can't dance?" Peter repeated.

"Er, no, I mean yes, I mean of course she can," James said, blushing deep red and rubbing the back of his neck. "I just meant, we should learn more about muggles so we can protect them."

Sirius was eying James in concern.

"I think Evans is affecting your brain."

"Lily has always affected his brain," Remus said, unconcerned, now proofreading Peter's essay without realising it.

Sirius frowned. There was something going on here he was missing. Which was unusual. He opened his mouth to interrogate James further, when James said,

"We're out of caramel slice. I'm getting more," and disappeared out of the portrait hole.

"Well that's not suspicious," Sirius said, turning to the others. But Peter was busy finishing the peanut brittle and Remus was now starting on his own homework. Sirius shrugged and stole some peanut brittle for himself. James wasn't great at keeping secrets from his friends. Whatever it was, Sirius would find out soon enough.


	26. Tuesday Week 5

**Tuesday May 16**

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

"What are you wearing?" Lily said, laughing, her nervousness showing through. She stopped abruptly when Potter didn't join in with her giggles.

Potter glanced down at his navy dress robes. "Well, it's how I was taught to dance," Potter said, not quite meeting her eye. "It's all about getting in the mood – I mean, learning in what you'll be dancing in, you know?"

"Maybe I should change," Lily said uncertainly. She was starting to feel distinctly underdressed.

"No, you look lovely," James said quickly.

"In my uniform," Lily said drily.

"You always look lovely," James said sincerely, chancing an honest glance into her eyes. Lily didn't look away.

"Why can't you ever give a compliment like that in front of other people?" Lily said quietly. "You're always so cocky when people are watching. Why can't you just be real?"

"Probably for the same reason you can't ever just accept a compliment," James replied, his eyes still on hers.

"That's because there's always an ulterior motive," Lily said, beginning to feel annoyed.

They were both frowning now.

"Maybe this is a bad idea," Lily said, glancing back at the stairs to her dorm.

"No, look, forget I said anything," James said, taking a step toward her. "This isn't a bad idea. Just give it a chance. Don't you _want _to go to the ball?"

"I could just go and not dance," Lily said reasonably.

"Yes, but _will _you?" James said, just as reasonably. And Lily knew that she wouldn't. And so did James.

"Fine," Lily snapped. "But if you try anything, anything at all…"

"I know, I know. I lose that body part."

"Indeed," Lily said darkly. Then she hesitated. "So, should I change?"

"No," James said, sounding offhand. "It will probably be easier to start with if you can see your feet."

Lily got the impression he just wanted to stop her running away. Lily sighed. "Anything to make it easier."

Lily had not slept well. And despite James' promises, she was still very unsure about this whole thing. Why on earth had she agreed to dance lessons with James Potter? Lily might not be clumsy usually, but just like working magic, things tended to go wrong when she was stressed or distracted. And did she really trust James Potter to touch her, hold her, while they danced? No wonder she'd had trouble sleeping. And she'd had a very disturbing dream about their first dance lesson, too.

"So," James said, coming to stand alongside her. "I'll show you the basic step. Most steps are built from this one."

Lily watched as James stepped slowly through eight steps, repeating the sequence twice.

"Now, try it with me," James said. Lily swallowed. This time he went even slower, Lily stepping forward when he did, and promptly messing up the second step. James said nothing, simply finishing his eight and gesturing for Lily to join in from step one again. This time Lily got the first four steps right, though she was a lot slower than Potter and missed the next sequence. Again, he said nothing.

They continued to go through the steps, James saying nothing, and Lily self-correcting quickly, her tense muscles making it harder to keep up. Lily sighed loudly as she missed the same step for the second time in a row.

"Lily, it's okay, just relax. I'm not here to judge you," James said gently. "You're doing great for a first timer."

"Yeah right," Lily said, missing yet another step.

"No really, you're dong better than me when I started."

"And how old were you then?" Lily said, frowning at her feet as they disobeyed her.

"Fine, you're already better than Peter is now."

"I'm not sure that's a compliment."

"But that might have been a smile," James said, eyes on her face. Lily heard the smile in James' voice and looked up into his eyes. And almost fell over her own feet.

James put out a hand and caught her, easily swinging her around to face him.

"This is called the open position," he said smoothly, as though they'd both intended to move on. James had one hand on her waist, the other holding her right hand. There was still plenty of space between them, technically. "You put your other hand on my shoulder."

Lily swallowed. James was so close she could smell his cologne. It was a nice smell, not too strong, but quite…

"Lily?"

Lily blinked and quickly put her hand on James' shoulder, as instructed moments ago. She felt herself blush and looked down. She couldn't see if James was smiling at her or not. He stood very upright, very proper, keeping a good distance between them. But his arms were relaxed, his grip on her hand gentle but leading.

"So, we'll go through the basic step a few times…" James said, using a slight pressure on her hand to direct her into it. They stepped back and forth through the eight steps she'd already learned. It seemed easier with James leading, though Lily kept her eyes on her feet. She was a bit afraid to look up – what were her options? James' face? His chest? Over his shoulder? Too close for comfort.

Over the rest of the hour, James taught Lily two spins. By the end of the lesson, she was starting to enjoy herself. The spins were fun (with the added benefit of putting space between her and Potter) and the couple of times she thought she might fall, James had caught her without comment, easily leading her into the next step. He was a good dancer, and a good teacher, she admitted to herself grudgingly.

James led her through a final move, ending on a dip. Lily, unprepared for this, squealed. James pulled her up immediately.

"Sorry!" he said quickly. "That's just how the dance ends. I didn't mean anything by it!"

Lily was catching her breath. "No, that's alright. Just – warn me next time."

"Next time?" James said hopefully.

"Well, I doubt I'm ready to be seen in public yet."

"So that means I didn't screw up too badly?" James said, trying to catch her eye. Lily set to fixing her hair as an excuse to avoid looking at him.

"That makes one of us," she said.

"No, really Lily. You're doing well."

"Sure sure, James," Lily said, rolling her eyes dismissively. There was a pause. Lily glanced at him.

"What, no witty comeback?"

"You just called me James." He looked stunned. Lily's eyes widened. She'd been calling him James in her head all lesson, but that had just been a string of accidents. And now her tongue had slipped.

"We should do secrets," Lily said briskly, changing the subject, "before anyone comes down."

Lily walked away from Potter, sitting in her usual seat and crossing her legs.

"Right," Potter said, joining her but still looking a bit dazed. "Secrets."

"You first," Lily prompted, not in the mood to make herself any more vulnerable just yet.

"Right," Potter said again, looking at his hands. "So, yes, you once asked 'why are you always fiddling with something? Why can't you ever just be still?'"

Lily waited for the answer.

"Well, you remember last week I told you how I'm always a bit… uptight? About… I guess you called it my 'reputation'."

"I remember," Lily said.

"So I guess its just a coping mechanism," Potter said, tapping his fingers together. "I get stressed and I fidget. No real mystery, I suppose."

"Not your best secret," Lily said.

"No," James agreed. "You'll probably win again today. But the last one, the one related to this, was pretty big, so maybe I get some points, there?"

"That's not how it works," Lily said. "And are you letting me win?"

James shrugged, not quite meeting her eye, a smile playing around the corners of his mouth.

"Now why would I do that?"

"To keep me playing the game," Lily said. "So I keep meeting you here and revealing my secrets and-"

"And you keep getting your Potter-free days?" he finished for her. "Sounds like everyone wins to me."

Lily considered this.

"So, your secret?" James prompted.

Lily sighed. "I'm going to win today. Man, this is a mistake."

"Lily, you can trust me," James said, his face sincere. Lily looked away.

"You don't have any more easy questions, do you?" Lily said softly.

"Things you can tell me to make me leave you alone for the day?" James said. "I don't think so. These are fair trades."

"We did the dancing thing."

"I think we can agree that benefits both of us," James said. Lily sighed. He was right.

"Okay, but you need to wait until the end of my secret. No interrupting."

James nodded, his full attention once again on her. It was a bit like being in a spotlight. Lily steeled herself.

"Well, you once asked, 'why do you stand up for Snape?'"

James stiffened. Lily took a deep breath, looking anywhere but at his face.

"Sev- Snape was the one who first told me I was a witch. He was the one who told me about Hogwarts. It was our secret at first – I didn't even tell my parents until I got my letter. Snape was the one who told me all about this world, who told me I wasn't a freak. And I _was _a bit of a freak," Lily admitted to her slippers. "I didn't have any friends at school."

"But you're so amazing!" James burst out. Lily frowned at him.

"I said no interrupting." This was hard enough without Potter breaking in every two sentences. Lily hadn't realised how much backstory she'd have to tell to explain it all.

"Sorry," Potter said, looking remorseful.

"Anyway, I _was _a bit weird," Lily continued, now speaking to the fire in the fireplace. "I always kind of _felt _magic everywhere. Other people don't get that. And, just, maybe I wanted people to like me too much."

"I get that," James said softly.

"Yeah, the difference is, I grew out of it," Lily said, a bit more sharply than she intended. Then she plunged on. "And Severus helped me – When we came here we were both a bit different. I didn't expect to fit in, so I didn't. Those first few years, we just stuck with each other. Then… I guess I grew up. I found that people weren't avoiding me – I was avoiding them. And he grew up, and sunk deeper into the dark arts. So we just… grew apart."

"That's one word for it," Potter said. Lily scowled.

"Should I stop?"

"No," James said quickly. "Sorry, I promise I'll be silent." He pointed his wand at his throat and said, "_Mutus_."

Lily giggled a bit at the expression on his face. But her eyes dimmed as she returned to her story.

"When we… stopped being friends," (Lily glanced at James, but he made no attempt to speak), "I lost my best friend – the person who'd known me the longest, before I was a witch, before I was _good _at something. I'd always liked learning, but I was never really _good _at anything until I started learning magic."

Lily hesitated. She was revealing far more than she'd meant to. She cut to the end.

"So why do I stick up for him? I guess a part of me will always see him as the little misfit who mirrored me when no one else wanted anything to do with me. We were the same. We were 'safe' to each other. And without him, I felt… adrift. Anyway," Lily said, cutting herself off, "that was a while ago. I guess feelings like that take a while to fade."

James waited a long moment before unmuting himself.

"I'm sorry Lily," he said. "I didn't know any of that."

"No, and nor will anyone else," Lily said severely. "So don't you dare tell anyone." Lily was starting to feel shaky over how much she'd just revealed to James Potter. Even if, during the telling, it had been kind of good to say it out loud.

"Of course not!" James said. "It's our secret." He mimed zipping his lips. "But…" he added hesitantly. "I never realised you were… lonely."

"I'm not," Lily said quickly, disliking the pity in Potter's eyes. "And I wasn't. I had Sev. And now I have Greta. And Alice, and Mary. So don't you dare… feel sorry for me. You asked why I sometimes stick up for Snape. And I gave you my answer. And… a lot besides," Lily said, beginning to feel distinctly uncomfortable. "So I win for today."

Lily stood up abruptly. James reached for her hand and Lily stepped backwards out of reach.

"Thank you," James said. "For trusting me with all of that."

"Yeah, well, don't get all gushy," Lily said, avoiding his eye. "I'm getting breakfast."

And with that, Lily strode out of the common room, sighing with relief as she found the corridor outside deserted. What was she thinking, telling Potter all of that? Stuff she didn't even put into words for herself? And what if he _told _anyone? She'd die of embarrassment.

How had Potter gotten under her skin to the point where she was comfortable talking to him at all, let alone about such deep and personal things? Because she _had _been comfortable at the time. Comfortable enough to press on through the tricky bits.

Lily leaned against the wall and sighed. She just needed to get a grip on herself, that was all. Potter was asking questions no one else asked, questions Lily had never tried to answer. So maybe there was some sort of psychology thing going on. Nothing more. And Lily would just have to be more careful with her answers from now on. Easy.

Lily walked down to breakfast in a daze.

.

.

Lily was still thinking about her secrets and Potter's dance lesson in Charms. Her concentration was so far off that she turned her ferret blue instead of making it dance.

"Since when do you mess up in Charms?" Greta asked in surprise. "I don't know if I want you to do my hair for the ball after all."

"That's fine," Lily said, "I might be too busy doing my own hair anyway."

Alice squealed in delight. "You're coming to the ball!"

Lily shrugged, hiding a smile at Alice's joy. "I thought I might look in on it."

Alice hugged her. "I'm so pleased."

Greta hugged her too then said, "What changed your mind?"

"I dunno, I guess I was just being silly." Lily didn't quite meet Greta's eye.

"Well, you can just hang out with us," Alice said. "We'll all go together."

"That's if Lily doesn't have a secret date," Greta said, batting her eyelids. "With James Potter."

Lily hit her in the arm. "Potter can go boil his head. I'll be hanging out with my friends."

"Sure sure," Greta said. "And only if Frank Longbottom hasn't asked Alice by then."

Alice blushed. Lily grinned.

"Oh really, Alice?" she said, now delighted herself.

"He hasn't said anything," Alice said quickly. "So don't jinx it."

Greta rolled her eyes. "He's crazy about you. If he doesn't ask you, I'll ask him _for_ you."

"Greta!" Alice said, appalled, "you wouldn't dare!"

"You know she would," Lily said. "Maybe you need to ask him, Alice. It's only four days away."

.

.

* * *

**\- Remus -**

* * *

Remus had spent some serious time over the weekend trying to solve the coded notes. All he had to show for it were several contradictory suspicions and a headache. He was now sure that Andy was right about there being a key word, but he couldn't see how the numbers and ancient runes fit into it. After painstaking hours, Remus had translated all of the runes, and none of them made any sense together.

Now Remus was heading back to the Room of Requirement. It was finally Tuesday and Emma was back from her Arithmancy Tournament. Remus had seen her at lunch in passing, and his heart had flip-flopped at the sight of her. He was getting a bit worried that the Marauders were right – a date was how these things started.

Still, Remus wasn't missing the opportunity to see Emma after four days. He'd made himself wait until James and Sirius had gone off to quidditch practice then ducked off with the invisibility cloak.

"Remus," Emma said, looking up when he entered. She stood up and waited awkwardly for Remus to claim his usual chair.

"How was the Tournament?" Remus said, wanting to break the awkward silence.

"Oh, good," Emma said, sitting down again as Remus did. "We won."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. But the competition wasn't too tough, really."

"Still. You must have worked hard."

Emma shrugged but smiled.

"How was America?" Remus continued.

"We didn't get to see anything, really. The Tournament was in Ilvermorny, so, no need to venture out. Or be allowed to."

"Oh. I see."

"How were things here?" Emma asked.

"Much the same," Remus said, trying to think of something more interesting to say.

And they were back to awkward silence, both smiling a bit at the sight of the other, but with nothing to talk about.

"Still lugging that thing about with you?" Emma said, pointing to the cube-shaped bulge in Remus' book bag.

"Oh," Remus said, smiling awkwardly. He'd been carrying the ancient rune codex out of habit now, having decoded everything on Sunday – not that it had done him any good. Remus bit his lip as an idea – not a new idea, but one regularly discarded – came back to him.

"You do Ancient Runes," Remus said slowly to Emma. "And Arithmancy."

"I'm good with security spells too," Emma reminded him with a wink, "in case you're wanting to commit a crime."

Remus chuckled nervously. The Marauders might never forgive him for this. But he was sure Emmeline Vance could keep a secret, and he had no idea how to solve the codes without her. And, just as worryingly, no idea how important their hidden messages might be.

"Maybe not commit a crime," Remus said, "but perhaps brush on the semi-legal."

"Oh," said Emma, leaning forward in her seat eagerly. "Do tell."

"Well," Remus said, hesitating. "This is an absolute secret. You can't tell anyone at all. I shouldn't even be telling you."

"So do as you say, not as you do?" Emma said, amused.

"I'm only asking because I'm stuck," Remus confessed. "I don't know if I'm wasting my time, or if this is important, or what."

Emma was sitting up straight, eyes keen. Somewhat reluctantly, Remus took the two coded notes out of his inner pocket and handed them over. Emma took them, unfolded them, and studied the code with pursed lips.

"Hmmm," she said, eyes scanning the page. "A few clues to start with. The ancient runes here are completely meaningless. Judging by their placement, I'd guess they denote spaces."

"Spaces?"

"Between words," Emma said, not looking up. "And the numbers are placed after every third letter…" Emma took a moment, pointing to each number as she muttered to herself. "Yes," she declared. "They follow the same pattern, even in the second note: repeat. Not very original, but effective at confusing the eye. So we just ignore those entirely."

Remus blinked. How had Emma made so much progress so quickly?

Emma glanced up and saw Remus' stunned expression.

"I read a lot of mysteries," she said. "These are classic tricks when it comes to confusing a simpler code."

"I see."

"Now," Emma said, returning to the notes. "The shorter one holds more clues for us at first. Take the first word, ABC. A common three-letter starting word for a sentence is 'the'. So perhaps A equals T, B equals H and C equals E. ABC is repeated in a longer word further down – ABCPJ. It could be as simple as 'there' or it could be 'theft' or 'theory'…"

"Mmm hmmm," Remus said, amazed.

"That's if the first word even is 'the'," Emma added. "Though it's the first word in the other note, too. So I guess it could be a name."

"True," Remus said, glancing at the longer note.

"Though I feel like this one is a list," Emma said, also looking at the longer note. "It uses a lot fewer runes, so each new line must be a new entry in the list… And, back to the shorter one," Emma said, holding it up to the light, "I noticed that there are two two-letter words half way down – PV and PS. So P is probably A or I or O – for 'at' or 'in' or 'is' or 'on', or '_or' _itself. A lot to work with for a short note," she concluded.

"So… you think you can crack the code?" Remus said hopefully.

Emma considered this, tilting her head. "Maybe. I'd say there's a keyword used – you give each letter in that word a letter of the alphabet – so our key word _might _start wit – but it might not. That might just be there to throw us off. If you'll let me duplicate these," she held up the two codes, "I'll see what I can do and get back to you tomorrow."

"Of course," Remus said, too quickly, excited to finally be getting some answers. Emma nodded and used her wand to duplicate the pages.

"Oh, but…" Remus sighed. "My patrol got swapped from next week to this week. So I won't be here until Thursday."

"Oh," Emma said, looking a bit disappointed herself. Then she re-hitched her smile. "No matter. That gives me more time to work on the codes."

.

.

.

* * *

Another copy of the codes, for anyone who wants a crack at using Emma's clues to solve them.

_The code Andy stole from the private seventh year Slytherin common room:_

**ABC0#AFI9TB!1#JII8R**

**OF!NNP7SDI3J#AI6YCF4**

**KWR5LHC0DIJ9CV#I1NNP8MC**

**K2WSO7CIS3V**

**NI6FLP4DKC5S#NI0JCV9A**

**VA1EAW8CV**

**V2CMF7CA#J3IIR6V**

.

_A copy of the note Sirius stole from Lucius Malfoy:_

**ABC9#FPD1KHC8#PV#P2S#AB7CPJ3#AIY6CF**


	27. Wednesday Week 5

**Wednesday May 17**

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

As Lily rounded the last bend of the stairs, her emerald green dress robes swished, falling into place as she halted. James Potter's mouth dropped open.

"You look lovely, Lily."

Lily blushed. "You said that yesterday."

"And it was true both times. But… wow."

Lily shrugged and walked over for her dance lesson.

"You should definitely come to the ball," James said. "It would be a shame to _not _show off when you look like that."

"Is that your motto in life?" Lily chuckled.

"Hey, at least I can make you laugh," Potter said, smiling at her.

"Even if I'm laughing _at _you?"

"I take my wins where I can." James held out a hand to her. "Shall we practice yesterday's steps?"

Lily swallowed and took his hand.

Lily quickly found that dress robes made dancing a lot harder. Not only could she not see her feet, the heavy material swished between her legs as though it were _trying _to get in her way. On top of that, it felt like she'd forgotten everything she'd learned yesterday. Lily should have practiced last night, but she was sure she'd got it by the end of last lesson.

Just like yesterday, James was patient. They went through the steps slowly at first, Potter guiding her with his firm but gentle hands.

Over an hour later and Lily felt like she hadn't learned anything new. James insisted they try a new move, though Lily felt clumsier than ever as she tried to follow his lead.

"This is hopeless," Lily said, sitting down sullenly in her usual chair.

"No, you've pretty much got the basics," James said, refusing to sit down with her. "Give it a few more days…"

"I don't have that many more days," Lily said, kicking at the carpet. "The ball's on Saturday. I should just stay in after all."

"But the _Hobgoblins _are playing," James said, smiling as though he'd revealed a big secret.

"The _Hobgoblins_?" Lily said quickly, looking up. They were her favourite magical band.

"I got Prisha Patil to book them," James said smugly. "There are some perks to tutoring the Head Girl." Apparently Potter didn't only use his influence for his own ends.

Lily sat a bit stunned.

"Lily?" James said nervously. "Are you upset? I wasn't stalking you, honest. Greta just happened to mention…"

"I'm not upset," Lily said, finally looking up at him. "It's kind of sweet, I guess."

James grinned.

"Come on, then," he said, holding out his hand. "Let's go through the steps a couple more times. You'll get it soon enough."

With a sigh Lily levered herself out of the chair. And Potter was right. After four more run throughs, Lily was getting there – even with the new move.

Lily collapsed back into her chair and this time Potter plopped down opposite her.

"See?" he said. "I told you you'd get the hang of it."

"Aren't you going to congratulate yourself on being an excellent teacher?" Lily said mockingly.

Potter smirked. "Only in my head. I've learned you don't like to hear that sort of thing."

Lily snorted. "Only took three years to teach you."

James shrugged. "I'm a slow learner." He rubbed his hands together. "So, secrets."

"You go first," Lily said, leaning back in her chair. "I'm exhausted."

"And very cute," James said.

"Watch it," Lily warned, without bothering to lift her head.

James chuckled. "Alright. So, you once asked, 'Are you really that arrogant – that you think you can just become an Auror without taking Potions?'"

Lily lifted her head, interested.

"And yeah, I get that," James said, "if that was the whole story."

"So it wasn't just that you didn't want to work at something for a change?" Lily said.

"Well, no, not just that." James grinned his cocky grin, which faded as he continued. "Part of it was Father. He wanted me to go into the family business-"

"Sleakeazy's Hair Potion?"

"Er, yeah," Potter said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Anyway, that wasn't right for me. So if I didn't take Potions, I couldn't be dragged into it."

"Avoidance," Lily summarised.

James shrugged. "But also, I just hate being bad at things."

"Newsflash. We all do."

"Yeah, but if I did Potions, everyone would be sitting around watching me fail."

"No one would be watching you in Potions."

"People are always watching me," James said, with a flash of his trademark smirk. "Except," he said, the smirk fading, "the one person I really wanted to notice me."

James paused, looking straight at Lily. For once, Lily didn't look away. James coughed and continued.

"Anyway, the thought of you seeing me fail, especially when Snape would be right there topping the class? I couldn't do it…"

Lily swallowed a snarky comment and instead said, rather gently, "And you still don't think your reputation is ruling your life? You won't get to be an Auror now."

"Well…" James said, looking a bit apologetic, "I wasn't just being cocky. Father does know some people in the Ministry. I'll just be a different type of Auror, skip a few of the entrance exams."

"Wow…" Lily said, stunned. "It must be a completely different world you live in."

"I'd give it all up for you," James said, no hint of his usual dramatics. Just sincere eyes. Lily caught her breath and looked away.

"You don't know what you're saying, Potter. You've never lived anything but a life of privilege."

Lily caught sight of movement by the stairs. The first year was back. Lily checked her watch. They'd run longer than she'd thought.

"Well," Lily said, standing. "We'll have to finish tomorrow."

"Does that mean I win?" James said, a glint of mischief in his eye. Lily froze. If James won, he got to hassle her all day. But Lily wasn't about to give him a secret in front of an audience.

"I'll give you a doubly-good secret tomorrow," she hissed, keeping her voice low.

James put on a saintly expression. "Out of my love for you, and my respect for your wishes, I accept your terms, Miss Evans. But I will be saying hello to you every time I see you. You can hardly begrudge me that."

Lily sighed but walked away instead of arguing. She was keen not to be found in Potter's presence by anyone else. And a simple hello wasn't too bad as far as Potter went.

"Er, Lily?"

Lily was already at the portrait hole. She turned, annoyed.

"Did you want to go to breakfast in your dress robes?" James asked, a twinkle in his eye but no smirk on his face.

Lily looked down, closed her eyes in exasperation, and headed for her own staircase instead.

.

.

* * *

**\- Sirius -**

* * *

Sirius was heading to Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Marauders after lunch, when someone called his name. Turning he saw Amelia Bones. Sirius exchanged a smirk with James and headed back towards her, his friends continuing on to class.

"Sirius Black!" Bones began, wasting no time. Her hands were on her hips, rarely a good sign.

"Have you been telling people I'm 'basically a Gryffindor'?"

"No, no," Sirius clarified. "I said you're 'as good as a Gryffindor'."

"Oh really?" Bones said. Sirius was finding her expression hard to decipher.

"Yeah," he said, "Because you're brave and loyal… and smart…"

"I see," Bones said, crossing her arms. She didn't seem flattered. "So you think I'm brave?"

"Yeah," Sirius said quickly. Maybe he could turn this around. "You stood up to me, after all."

"Oh yes, because you're so scary." Sirius thought this was probably sarcasm. "And you think I'm loyal?" she continued.

"Well, yeah," Sirius said, unsure if things were getting better or worse. "You know, standing up for your friends."

"And smart, huh? Just how would you know that, Black?"

"Er, well, you talk well, and like, you came up with those pranks."

"Those pranks only had to fool _you _though," Bones pointed out. Even Sirius couldn't mistake the insulting tone.

"Ah…" he said.

"So because I'm brave and loyal and smart, I'm as good as a Gryffindor?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Because those traits only belong in Gryffindor?" she demanded. Sirius scented danger.

"Well, no…" he began, not quite sure where he was going with his defence.

"You're damn right, 'no', Black!" Bones erupted. "I'll have you know there are plenty of Hufflepuffs who are brave and smart. And as for _loyal_, loyal is the _Hufflepuff _trait! You Gryffindors are so arrogant, you're as bad as the Slytherins! Fancy telling everyone that I should be in _Gryffindor_! As if I would want to be!

"You leave me alone, Sirius Black. I'm a proud Hufflepuff and we Hufflepuffs stick together. So sod off and find some other floozy. You're good at that. And you'll have forgotten me by next week, anyway."

Bones turned and walked off. Sirius stood, stunned by her tirade, for several moments. Then he realised he was supposed to be in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

James gave Sirius a thumbs up as he walked in. Remus read Sirius' expression better and just shook his head. Muliciber sent a curse at Sirius, that he just managed to dodge.

"Pay attention Mr Black," old Whitby said silkily. "Being late means you'll have to work hard to catch up. I've already partnered every one up. So get stuck into it."

Mulciber took to opportunity to shoot three more curses at Sirius, who easily parried them. Sirius turned him into a toad, which apparently wasn't allowed, and lost Gryffindor ten points. This did little to ease Sirius' irritation.

.

.

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

Lily had borrowed a model head from the Transfiguration classroom and installed herself in a corner of the common room. While last week had been relatively easy, this week Professor McGonagall was teaching them how to transfigure the more complex areas of the face. Today, it had been the lips. And try as she might, Lily couldn't get the spell to work.

There were over a dozen muscles acting on the lips, and they all had to be taken into account during transfiguration. Lily had decided to sit here until she could do exactly that. So far, it wasn't going well.

"Uh, Lily?"

Lily looked up jerkily. She hadn't even heard Potter's approach.

"I meant what I said, about helping you. If you need help, that is."

Lily pursed her lips. This was not James 'I'm an excellent tutor' Potter. This James was a bit nervous, a bit cautious, not overstepping her boundaries. And Lily wasn't making any progress on her own.

"Fine," she said. "Sit down and show me what you can do, Potter."

"Er…" Potter took several moments to compute this outcome. Lily could almost see the gears in his mind turning but failing to link up with each other. "Okay." Potter sat in the chair beside hers.

They both hesitated for a moment.

"So, why don't you show me where you get stuck?" Potter said, gesturing to the model head.

"Um," Lily said, flushing. "You know what, I think I've nearly got it."

"No, come on, Lily," James said, using his same gentle tone from dance lessons. "I'm sure you're very close. You probably just need a minor adjustment, that's all. Let me help."

Lily sighed. This took an entirely different sort of courage. Swallowing, Lily tried to forget that Potter was beside her and cast the lip-enlargement spell. The lips became swollen rather than simple a larger version of themselves.

"Alright," Potter said, studying her mishap. "You're focusing on the mesoderm," he said, calmly. "Try thinking of the lips as a whole entity, rather than all the muscles that make them up. Magic is pretty clever, it can use your subconscious knowledge of something, without you needing to feed it details every time."

Lily blinked. She had the sneaking suspicion that Professor McGonagall had used a big fancy word for this concept, but Lily had never understood it before. Lily raised her wand for her next attempt.

Potter slipped out his own wand, returning the lips to normal before she began.

"Try to clear everything out of your mind, except the desired result," he said.

Lily swallowed, tried to follow his advice, and performed the spell again. This time, miraculously, it worked. Lily stared at the perfect lips, a little larger, but otherwise identical. Encouraged by this, Lily tried another spell, this time widening the mouth. Again, it worked. Lily turned to James, beaming. He was grinning back at her.

"James, I-"

"Lily?" Lily turned to see Remus. James shot him a death glare.

"I'm sorry," Remus said, and looked it, "but we're quite late for patrol as it is."

"Oh!" Lily said, scrambling to her feet. In all her difficulties with Transfiguration, she'd completely forgotten that their patrol night had been swapped. "Right. Sorry Remus."

Lily almost jogged to the portrait hole. Remus joined her a moment later. And then they were following their usual route through the deserted corridors.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," Remus said again.

Lily waved his apology away. "I'm sorry for forgetting."

Remus seemed to understand that Lily wasn't in the mood to talk – he was so good like that – and Lily's head was so full of everything: Transfiguration, other homework, prefect duties, the ball this weekend, dance lessons, and yes, Potter. It was a relief to spend an hour or two wandering the halls in silence, starting to sort it all out.

"Are you aware you're humming?" Remus said, as they rounded a corner.

"Oh," Lily said, starting out of a memory of a dance lesson. "Sorry."

"Something to be happy about?" Remus said, in his usual vague 'only answer if you want to' way. Lily shrugged.

"Life's just a bit more peaceful lately, you know?"

"Would this have anything to do with James?" Remus said slyly.

"More the lack of James," Lily corrected.

"And since when do you call him 'James'?"

Lily swallowed. Another slip of the tongue.

"He's 'James' when he's not being a jerk," she said, to cover it up.

"Ah, that's sometimes a tall order for James," Remus said smiling.

"Yeah," Lily said, "especially around me."

"And is his decrease in 'jerkfulness' changing anything?"

"I want to kill him less often," she said truthfully.

"An improvement indeed," Remus said, trying to hide a grin. "Anything else?"

Lily considered this. "Well, just between us…" she paused.

"Of course," Remus said.

"There might be a decent human being buried under all the… 'Potter-ness'. But don't tell _him _I said that."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"He just… cares too much what people think," Lily said.

Remus looked surprised. "I didn't think he cared at all."

Lily quickly backpedalled. They were in the area of James' secrets after all. And if Remus didn't even know _that_ much… "I just mean, when he's talking to me, _just_ me, he stops being so arrogant and show off-y."

Remus didn't reply.

"And he's a good listener," Lily added. "I never would have guessed that."

"James really does care about his friends," Remus told Lily. "He'd got to any length for them. Listening might only be the tip of the iceberg."

"Are you telling me to give him a chance?"

"I'm not telling you to do anything," Remus said firmly. "I'm giving you my own assessment, and repeating your ideas back to you."

Lily thought about this, falling into silence. Remus didn't interrupt her thoughts as they continued their patrol.


	28. Thursday Week 5

**Thursday May 18**

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

Lily chose to wear her uniform to her dance lesson on Thursday, and was pleased to see Potter had made the same decision. Feeling much more comfortable, and able to see her feet, Lily found it easier to dance through the steps she'd already learned. It helped that she'd practiced alone in her dorm last night after patrol.

Potter led her through two more moves, the second of which she picked up easily. He even tried to teach her a more complex move, but they gave up on that after a while. Having only been learning for three days, Lily's brain and feet weren't up for anything with more than four moves at a time.

Instead they practiced what Lily had already mastered to some faster music – more at the tempo of the songs at the Ball. Lily was starting to enjoy herself, and even taking her eyes off her feet. After three songs she was starting to get out of breath, and after one more she called a halt.

"You're amazing, Lily," James said, as they both collapsed into their chairs. Lily rolled her eyes but smiled all the same. She was working on taking a compliment, after James' comment on it earlier in the week. Lily was more focused on trying to get her breath back. She gestured for James to go first for secrets.

"Right," Potter said, glancing at his hands. "Sure. I guess I'll go first then. Er…"

"Are you finally running out of easy questions?" Lily puffed.

James gave her a shy grin. "Well, none of them are _easy _but… I guess so."

"Is this James Potter _embarrassed_?" Lily said with a sly smile.

"Don't get too used to it," Potter said, with a smile of his own. Then he took a deep breath. "You once asked, 'Why are you always showing off?'"

Lily laughed. "Once?"

"Well," Potter said, fidgeting a bit, "this time you meant, why am I always exercising."

"Ah yes," Lily said, well acquainted with Potter's constant need to be doing push ups or pull ups or sit ups – or any other kind of exercise he could think of. She'd always assumed he couldn't resist any opportunity to show off his quidditch-honed muscles.

"Well… you know how I told you I fidget to cope with stress? Well, this is kind of like that. I'm… a bit of an addict."

"An exercise addict?" Lily successfully fought down the urge to smile. At Potter's next words, she was glad she had.

"Yeah. It's not something I've even talked with the guys about. I mean, there's worse addictions, right? It just… keeps me calm, slows down my thinking, when things get too much. I can just 'be' without all the swirling thoughts and stuff…"

"Oh," Lily said intelligently. "I didn't realise."

Potter shrugged uncomfortably. "It's no big deal. It's just something I do."

"I'm… sorry I made fun of you for it," Lily said, attempting to, but not quite, meeting his eye.

"Well," Potter said, his trademark smirk making another appearance, "I show off plenty of other ways too. So I probably deserved it for something else, if not that."

"Probably?" Lily said archly.

"Point taken," Potter said, grinning. "There's just so many things about James Potter to show off."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"So," Potter said, keen to move on, "have you got your breath back now? Not that I don't love being able to take your breath away." Potter gave her a suave smile.

"Watch it," Lily warned.

"Sorry," James said quickly, his grin disappearing. "I rescind."

"Fine," Lily said, then sighed. "Look, about this secret. Just, don't be – you – about it, okay?"

"Promise."

Lily shook her head, hesitated, and started again. "You once asked, 'Why do you hate me?'"

"I think you've answered that numerous times," James said.

"Yeah, well, this is about the first time I started to hate you. Not that I didn't think you were a bigheaded prat before this, but… well, I'll just tell you, I guess. And just… shut up while I talk."

Lily swallowed. This was a bad idea. But she was out of easier secrets, and James had given her a big one, one he hadn't even confided to his friends. _And _she owed him from yesterday…

"I had a crush once," Lily said slowly, now looking at her hands to avoid James' eyes. "It doesn't really count, since I was twelve, but I was stupid enough to have a crush on… you."

Lily could almost hear James' jaw drop.

Lily waved her hand dismissively. "It was no big deal, practically everyone had a crush on you back then. Though," Lily said, thinking, "I guess not much has changed for the rest of the school nowadays. Anyway," Lily took a breath, clasping her hands together, "you and Black had just gotten into that 'rate the girl' game. And one day… I was leaving Transfiguration – I guess you were bloated on your usual success – but you and Black were talking loudly, and he asked you to rate me out of five. You said, '1 and a half, _maybe _2', not bothering to keep your voice down, so everyone heard, and laughed."

Lily swallowed. "And its not like it matters, but it mattered back then, you know. When you're young and finding your way and… never mind. It just showed me that you didn't care about people, like they didn't even matter to you, or have feelings. You could at least have kept it quiet."

Lily hated that she could feel all of her old emotions showing on her face. She clenched her back teeth. "And even now, when you think you get to be my _defender _against Snape… back then, he was the one cursing you to 'defend my honour'. You're both idiots… And of course," Lily finished, too scared to look up at him, "you won't even remember any of it."

There was a long pause. Was Potter speechless? Lily studied her fingers, determined not to let Potter see her face until it was back under control.

"Lily, I'm so sorry," Potter said, sounding miserable. "I can't believe I did that to you. I was such an idiot."

"Was?" Lily said sharply, her anger making her look up. "You still have your rating system, Potter. Except now you call it a 'snog log'. And you wonder why I won't hook up with you. Who wants to be compared to every other girl you and your friends have kissed?"

Potter blinked at her. "How did you-?"

"You still don't bother to keep your voices down."

Potter ran his hand through his hair and huffed out a huge sigh. He studied his hands for a long moment, then looked up at Lily with wide eyes.

"You're right," he said softly. "You're so right, Lily."

"This isn't just about me," Lily said sternly. "Its about how you treat all girls. You can't just act like people don't have feelings-"

"No, you're right," Potter said again. "I'll burn it," he said, lifting his chin. "Tonight. I'll burn the snog log."

Lily blinked. "Potter," she said wearily, "you don't just have to say that…"

"No, I mean it. I didn't… I didn't think of it that way. It was just a bit of fun, and… bragging, I guess. But… I hurt you. Drove you away. That's why you hate me."

"It's hardly the only reason," Lily muttered, feeling a bit lost at sea by Potter's reaction.

"No, but it was the first. And you're right, we must have hurt other girls the same way. And that's not who I want to be."

Lily sighed, struggling to read him. "This is a pretty big turnaround Potter," Lily said reasonably. "I find it hard to believe you want to turn your life around just because you hurt my feelings four years ago."

"I guess… you're just really good at showing me how other people feel. I don't want that to be part of my life. I don't want to be someone you hate."

There was an awkward silence. Lily wasn't sure where to go from here. It _sounded _good, but Lily knew Potter was an expert at sounding good. Still, it seemed a bit mean to say, 'I'll believe _that _when I see it', if Potter was for real.

Lily eyed him speculatively.

"Really?"

"Really really," James said, eyeing her with a hopeful smile. Lily caught herself smiling back and frowned. She wasn't ready to be smiling at James Potter, no matter how much he professed he would change.

"Well," Lily said briskly, "I think my secret wins."

"I'm starting to think this game is rigged," James said, smirking at her as he stood too.

Lily shrugged. "You don't have to keep playing."

James smiled properly. "Oh, but I want to."

"Yes, well, I'm getting breakfast."

Lily crossed her arms and left before she could say or do anything she might regret.

.

.

* * *

**\- Andy -**

* * *

Against her better judgement, Andy showed up to Astronomy Club. She ignored Tonks' efforts to catch her eye – Andy was quite good at this in general, and she'd had a lot of practice this week avoiding Tonks specifically, so it was a simple matter. Andy stood on the other side of the tower filling in her star chart. She finished before the others and packed down her telescope early. As much as she'd like to stand around contemplating the stars, she wanted to avoid Tonks more.

Tonks, however, didn't try to talk to her as she left. He didn't even make eye contact. Andy, ignoring Professor Sinistra's congratulations when she handed in her star chart, frowned as she wondered what Tonks was up to. Had he given up? A hand closed over Andy's heart at the thought, even though she knew it was for the best.

However one corridor later a different thought struck her. Andy stopped abruptly and plunged a hand into her book bag. And sure enough, after scrabbling around for a moment, she drew out a neatly folded note. Once de-spelled it read,

_According to the chivalric code, a knight must be permitted to make amends for any offence he causes. I have concocted an amusing and unique method of doing so. Meet me in the kitchens after lunch tomorrow to find out more. _

Andy sighed. She hated mysteries. Not that she cared what Tonks was up to. Or that he wanted to make amends. What Andy really needed was Tonks to stay out of her life.

Theoretically.

Andy burned the note, but the words were already imprinted in her mind. Stupid Tonks. As if she would meet him anyway.

.

.

* * *

**\- Remus -**

* * *

Remus hurried to the Room of Requirement straight after Potions, forgetting that Emma, as a seventh year, was on a different timetable to him. While the sixth years only had Muggle Studies Friday afternoons, Emma would be in a different class.

And, indeed, the Room was empty. Remus sighed, sinking into his wingback chair. He was worried about what Emma might have found in the coded notes. As much as he wanted her to solve them, did he want her to see what they said?

Remus was fairly sure they had nothing to do with Voldemort, but what were Lestrange and Malfoy up to? Nothing good, that much was certain. And were there any names in the notes? How much could Remus hide from Emma about their origins? And would she hold it against him?

After ten minutes of sitting and worrying, Remus got up to make himself a cup of tea. He found a tin of ginger newts and helped himself to one. A few minutes later, he was back to worrying. Remus wandered over the bookshelf. He hadn't had the chance to study it before. As Emma had said, she liked to read mysteries. Remus perused the dozens of titles, finally choosing the first in a series and settling in with it.

Remus had just finished the third chapter when Emma entered. She smiled when she saw him reading her book.

"Ah, you want to be careful with those," she said, dropping her bookbag by her chair and stealing a ginger newt. "They're riddling with red herrings."

"Red herrings?"

"False clues. To put you off track. Like the codes you gave me, actually."

"Oh?" Remus said, trying to sound curious rather than strangled. He shut his book with a snap.

"You can borrow that if you like it," Emma said, gesturing to the book. She was making herself tea, apparently in no rush.

"Er, thank you," Remus said, putting it in his bag for something to do. Emma added sugar to her tea painfully slowly. Finally she turned to Remus, setting her saucer in her lap as she took a sip of tea.

"So, I guess you want to hear about the codes?"

Before Remus could answer, there was a crack like a whip and a house elf appeared. Chinky all but flinched at the sight of Remus.

"Mistress," she said, curtseying to Emma first, though her wide eyes were still on Remus. "Master Lupin." Chinky swallowed. "I was just going to bring you some dinner, Mistress," Chinky said in a small voice. "Should I… bring two bowls of stew?"

Emma glanced at Remus. "I'm assuming you haven't eaten dinner?"

Remus shook his head then added, "But I don't want to be a bother."

"No bother, Sir," Chinky said, warming to him a bit. "It's no trouble to bring a second bowl. Garlic bread?" she asked Emma.

"Yes please, Chinky. Thank you."

Chinky curtseyed and disappeared.

"Better wait until she's come and gone," Emma said conspiratorially. "If your notes are as secret as you say."

"Mmmm," Remus agreed vaguely, having another ginger newt. He had no idea how secret they were, or needed to be. And it was difficult waiting to find out.

But within a minute, Chinky was back, two bowls of stew and a long loaf of garlic bread steaming on a tray.

"Should I bring some pumpkin juice, too?" the elf asked Emma she placed the tray on the low table. Emma smiled at Remus.

"Not today, I think. Thank you, Chinky."

Remus said his own thanks and Chinky curtseyed to him, too, before she left.

Emma slid out of her seat to sit on the floor before her stew at the low table. She grabbed some garlic bread and dipped it unceremoniously into the stew.

"I'm starving," she said before taking a large bite.

Remus watched, trying to hide his dismay. It seemed dinner was happening first. Remus also sat on the floor and sampled the garlic bread. It was hot and crunchy, and very good with the stew. After a few minutes, Emma finished her stew and laid aside her spoon. Remus looked up hopefully. Emma smiled at him.

"Okay, so, without further suspense…" She pulled the notes from her bag and smoothed them out on the table.

"So, I haven't solved them yet," Emma said, her tone business-like as she began to explain what she _had_ worked out. Remus tried to hide his disappointment.

"But I'm making an educated guess that the key word starts wit and has around 9 to 12 letters. It might even be a phrase rather than a single word. The fact that the exclamation mark is used in the middle of a word makes me think there's at least one double letter in the key word, hence they needed to resort to a punctuation mark or risk running out of alphabet."

Remus nodded but he wasn't exactly sure what Emma meant. Emma paused, seeing this. She smiled and stopped, ripping a piece of garlic bread in half and stuffing some in her mouth as she searched for quill and ink to explain.

"Let's say the key word was 'The Riddle', which it's not, I tried that. But for demonstrative purposes."

Emma wrote 'The riddle' on the blank parchment. "We then line up the alphabet underneath, so T = A, H = B, E = C, R = D, I = E. When we get to the double 'd', to be confusing, we give it two letters. So D might equal F or G. Then we continue as normal, writing the rest of the alphabet after our key word."

Remus nodded. It was much easier to follow when it was written down.

"But," Emma continued. "Since we used F and G for a single letter, we'll be one letter short. So, in this example, Z is represented by an exclamation mark."

"So there are Z's in the first note?" Remus asked, looking at it.

Emma shrugged. "Z's or Y's or X's. It depends how many letters are doubled in the key word. And, that's only if I'm right."

"So, we need to work out the key word."

Emma nodded, stealing another piece of garlic bread to wipe up her gravy.

"It would help if you could tell me where you got the note. Without context, the list of key words is endless."

Remus hesitated. "I'm sorry," he said. "Until I know what it says, I can't share that."

Emma shrugged. "I probably won't be able to solve it then."

"What if you had another note. A third piece of the puzzle?"

Emma considered this. "It would make it easier," she said slowly, "but there's still no guarantee."

Remus thought about this. Was there a way for Andy to get last week's letter safely? With the Marauders, there was usually a way. They just had to plan this out, like they did their pranks.

"Are you going to steal it?" Emma asked, more curious than disapproving. Remus started. Emma was watching him closely. He'd almost forgotten she was there.

"It's probably best the less you know," he said, and instantly regretted it. Emma's face closed off.

"Of course," she said, her voice dry.

"I just don't know how dangerous it is," Remus tried to explain. Emma swallowed, and took a deep breath.

"I get that Remus. I'm just not used to there being secrets between us, I guess."

"Trust me," Remus said, gesturing to the notes, "I wouldn't share this with _anyone _else."

Emma smiled a bit and stole Remus' last piece of garlic bread.

"I do quite a lot of trusting you," she said, smirking a bit. "Maybe you owe me one."

"Nah uh," Remus said, relieved to see the playful Emma again. The last thing he wanted to do was push her away. "_This _is my biggest secret. If anything, you owe _me _one."

"Oh really?" Emma said, sitting up straighter. "You don't think you owe me for practically cracking your code for you?"

"Maybe," Remus allowed, also smiling. "And what do you take for payment, Miss Vance?"

Emma paused, her eyes dipping to his lips again. For a moment, Remus thought she was going to ask for a kiss. His heart rate accelerated. But then she smirked again.

"I think I'll exact payment at the ball," she said, smiling with more teeth than usual. And now Remus _really _wanted to kiss her. But he could wait two days, he told himself logically, while his heart disagreed, pattering along in his chest.


	29. Friday Week 5

_Thanks to 33657 for your review! : )_

**Friday May 19**

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

The dance lesson went well on Friday, despite Lily's nerves that it was the last one. James insisted they spend the time practicing the moves he'd already taught her.

"You know enough to get by," he assured her, "and I want you to feel confident for tomorrow."

So Lily focused on her feet and then, at James' prodding, on enjoying herself.

"A dancer always looks better if they're having fun," he told her, sounding like he'd swallowed a quote whole. And Lily _was_ enjoying herself, in the privacy of the common room with no one watching her. Except James, but he hardly counted anymore.

They alternated medium-paced and fast dances, and Lily felt like she could have danced all day. She was a little disappointed when it was time for secrets.

"So," James began, looking even more awkward than yesterday. "You really got me thinking last time. There's probably a few things I need to change."

Lily resisted the temptation to say, 'A _few_?' and instead tried to look mildly interested.

"And this secret is one of them. So don't judge me too harshly, alright?"

Lily nodded, more curious than ever now.

"So, you once asked, 'Why do you go through girls so fast?'"

Lily sat up straighter. Now _this _would be a real insight into the mind of James Potter. Why was a playboy a playboy? Or at least, what was his reasoning?

"Now, firstly," James began firmly, "I want to point out that I've been a lot better this year. I've been nowhere near keeping up with Sirius-"

"I wouldn't count Sirius Black as the standard," Lily interrupted. James raised an eyebrow at her and she subsided.

"Also," James continued, "I respect the girls I'm with. I don't cheat or flirt or whatever when I'm in a relationship."

Lily didn't argue with this point. Unlike Black, Potter's fidelity was never in question.

"But," he conceded, "for a while there, I did have… how did you put it? 'A string of girlfriends who all lasted less time than a hanky.'"

Lily smirked. She'd forgotten her own saying, and was kind of pleased Potter had remembered it.

James was hesitating, fiddling with his fingers. He cleared his throat and met her eyes.

"The truth is… they're not you." He ran a hand through his hair – this time it seemed more like a nervous or defeated gesture. "I used to date girls, and you'd be on my mind the whole time. It's why I stopped."

"But then, why'd you go off with Zipporah Smith a couple of weeks ago?" Lily shot back. She hadn't made a big deal of it at the time – what was the point? – but when one minute James was telling her she was the only girl for him, and reading her poetry, and the next he was off snogging a seventh year – what was she supposed to think?

James swallowed. "I was hoping you wouldn't have heard about that."

"It's you," Lily said rolling her eyes. "The whole school heard about it."

James sighed and looked away into the fire. "Lily…" he said softly. "Sometimes you… shatter me."

Lily blinked. James clenched and unclenched his fists. "Just when I think I'm getting somewhere with you, you do something I don't expect – like hate me even more, or make up… _witty_ poetry about me. I'm not saying I handled it well… but sometimes I just can't… think straight… for how much I like you. And how much you hurt me. I just… needed an escape."

Lily sat frozen.

James still hadn't met her eyes and she was grateful.

Her face was probably a mixture of stunned, horrified, ashamed, pitying, and even the tiniest bit… flattered? Did James Potter really like her _that _much? Had she actually hurt him?

Lily battled to get it back to a more neutral expression.

She didn't doubt James' words for a moment this time. His heart was on his sleeve, his feelings written all over his face.

Lily had had no idea she made James feel that way. She'd never for a moment dreamed he cared so much what she did and said.

"But you always act like it's all a big joke between us," Lily blurted out. James smiled brokenly at the fire.

"Just saving face. I can't go around dragging my heart behind me like a shunned dog, can I?"

Lily didn't have a reply. She'd never seen this side of James. Had anyone?

"Anyway," James said, straightening and clapping his hands together, his brief moment of emotion vanished. "Enough about me. I believe it's your turn to share a secret? Not sure you'll be able to top that."

James was grinning at her. Lily blinked.

"Was any of that real?"

James' grin slipped a bit. "All of it," he said, softly. "But I doubt it's very attractive. So," he rubbed his hands together, "we move on."

Lily swallowed. She didn't want to tell him that seeing his broken heart was the most attractive he'd been to her – because it was the most real she'd ever seen him be.

"Right," Lily said awkwardly. "Yes, well."

Lily pulled out the list of questions James had given her nearly two weeks ago. She knew which question she was answering, but she needed a moment to pull herself together.

"Well," she said again, swallowing her nervousness. "I guess you've been real with me. And you've been waiting long enough for this answer…" Lily sighed. "You once asked, 'Why won't you date me?'"

Before her, James froze. Lily looked at the wall to her right. "And it used to be simple. You were an arrogant prat who cared more about yourself than anyone else in the world. But…" she sighed again. "I know that's not entirely fair. It's not the whole story." Lily swallowed and pressed on. "I do see the good parts of you, Potter. I see that you're a good friend to your mates, and you're smart, and you actually try to help your tutoring students, and you work hard at things that matter to you – mostly quidditch. But, for me, the cockiness trumps it all, every time."

"Every time?" James said quietly. "Even these last couple of weeks?"

"What it comes down to, is this… I don't feel I can trust you, Potter. Trust doesn't come easy for me, James. And I feel like you've broken mine – pried into my life – hurt me – too many times."

"But… all these secrets… you trusted me with those."

"Secrets aren't a heart," Lily said softly. Then, realising where _that _was heading, she quickly added, "Think of the secrets as a test. Yes, they were a very big risk. But you had every reason to keep your word. And the things I told you… hardly anyone else in the world knows them. So if I hear them from someone else, I know for certain I can't trust you."

"And… if you don't? Hear them from anyone else? Is there hope?"

Lily wanted to tell him 'no'. That was the safe answer. The familiar answer. But he'd been honest with her, showed her his heart. Lily bit her lip, her heart racing.

"It's early days yet," she found herself saying – a compromise, but a terrifying one. "James," she added, avoiding his eyes. She didn't think she could deal with the way his face lit up when she said it. Lily took a deep breath.

"Why don't we get some breakfast?" Lily said softly.

"What, together?" James said rather loudly. Lily flinched.

"It's not a date," Lily said swiftly.

"Of course not," James agreed, just as quickly.

"I just thought… we've both had a big week. That's all."

"Yeah. Sure. I mean, absolutely."

"Don't be… an idiot about it," Lily said. "It's just breakfast. We sit at the same table every day."

"Yeah, but, like, this is the first time in years you haven't resented that."

Lily frowned. "It might be better if you don't speak."

Feeling a bit shaky – good nerves or bad? – Lily led the way across the common room and headed down to breakfast, James practically skipping at her side.

.

.

* * *

**\- Andy -**

* * *

Andy had been feeling off all morning, a feeling which had only intensified during lunch. She _knew _she wasn't meeting Tonks, _knew _it was a bad idea. So why did her eyes keep drifting towards the door to the kitchen hallway? And why was her stomach knotting itself over the half a sandwich she'd eaten?

The fifth year Slytherins had History of Magic next, so Andy was at a bit of a loose end. She didn't normally go to class, but the pull towards the kitchens was getting stronger. Andy tapped her fingers on the table in indecision. What did she normally do with her Friday afternoon spares?

Oh, she realised belatedly. Normally she hung out with the Marauders, but that meant catching them before they left the Great Hall. Predictable those boys were not. And, she sighed, looking over at the Gryffindor table, they were already gone.

Andy tapped her fingers again. Part of being Andromeda Black was doing exactly what you liked. What Andy wanted right now was to find out what Tonks' 'amusing and unique method of apologising' would be. And what was the harm in finding that out and leaving immediately after? Surely nothing. There might even be food, if Tonks followed his usual pattern.

Feeling better now that she'd made a decision, Andy glided across the nearly empty Great Hall, down the hallway beyond, and tickled the pear. She squashed a small smile that seemed determined to exist on her lips, and pushed open the door.

The kitchen was full of house elves scrubbing dishes and putting away plates, but there were no blonde smiling wizards in evidence. Andy's persistent smile faded away. She was too late. She'd sat at the Slytherin table for too long, making up her mind. She-

"Andy?" Andy nearly jumped. Tonks had appeared out of thin air.

"Tonks? Where did you come from?"

"I, uh, thought you weren't coming," he said. "I was putting some things back in the fridge. Hold on a sec, I'll get them out again."

Tonks pulled on a blank section of wall, which turned out to be a door. He ducked through it, and re-emerged a moment later levitating three lemon meringue pies. Andy blinked.

"What are you going to do with those? Eat yourself sick?"

Tonks smiled at her despite the crudeness. "Nope. I'll show you. Over here."

Tonks guided the pies to a long kitchen table where the strangest contraption was set up.

"What is _that_?"

"That is my method of apology," Tonks said. "But first, the actual apology. Andy, I'm sorry for asking questions that were too personal. I know you're a private person, and I want you to know you can always tell me if I ask too much. And I'll try to keep my questions away from topics you've said you don't want to talk about. I don't want to make things difficult between us."

Andy paused. As far as apologies went, especially when Tonks wasn't necessarily in the wrong, that one was pretty good.

"Fine," Andy said, turning back to the table. "Now how does this thing work?"

Tonks hesitated. Perhaps he'd been expecting a different response. Andy wasn't really sure how apologies were supposed to go – Slytherins didn't really apologise.

But Tonks recovered quickly enough. He hurried over to the table.

"Okay, so I place a pie here. I'll use the lemon meringue, since you've already tasted that one."

"What are these then?" Andy said, inspecting the other two.

"Chocolate meringue and Raspberry meringue."

"It comes in other flavours?"

"Just like cake," Tonks said with a smile.

"Right, so what next?" Andy said, eying the pie loaded into the contraption.

"Okay, so, I put my face here," Tonks sat his chin directly in front of the pie on a little chin rest, "and you pull this lever."

Andy put her hands on her hips. "Is this a complicated way of putting a pie in your face? Because I'd rather throw it myself."

"Yes and no," Tonks said, grinning. "It's like Russian roulette."

"Russian what?"

"Er, it's randomised. You have to pull the lever until it happens, but you don't know which turn it will be."

"Sounds stupid."

"Well, normally people take turns putting their face in-"

"Do _not _expect me to do that."

"I don't," Tonks said quickly. "I'm just telling you how it works."

Andy sighed and sat down opposite Tonks. "Fine. So, this lever here?" Andy pulled it. There was a click and the pie jolted a bit but didn't move. Tonks flinched and grinned apologetically. Andy smirked. Maybe this would be fun after all.

Andy pulled the lever again, this time watching Tonks' face. He blinked but held still, his muscles tense. Andy chuckled. The third time, Tonks almost backed away. The fourth click was drowned by the noise of a spring, and there was a sudden flurry of meringue.

Andy jumped and laughed as the pie hit Tonks full in the face, lemon trickling down his neck, meringue sitting pretty in his hair. The bulk of the pie fell back to the table, but the sticky tendrils remained.

Andy was smirking so hard her face muscles were hurting.

"Oh, its so sticky!" Tonks groaned, but he was grinning. "Much easier to deal with when one has magic though."

Tonks raised his wand but Andy said quickly, "No, leave it there." Tonks raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "It looks good," Andy said, grinning. Tonks was watching her, his own grin spreading.

"Well, maybe I'll leave it while we have a slice of one of these. Chocolate or Raspberry?"

"Hmmm," said Andy, considering, "Chocolate."

Tonks cut her a slice, then one for himself. It was just like the lemon meringue version, but with chocolate custard instead. Again, rather enjoyable.

Andy looked up. Tonks was still smiling at her.

"What?" she demanded, suddenly uncomfortable.

"That was the first time I've heard you laugh."

"It wasn't a laugh," Andy said quickly. "I was surprised."

"It was a laugh," Tonks disagreed, still smiling, "and a giggle, too."

"I don't _giggle_," Andy said, horrified.

"Sure you do," Tonks said, starting on his pie. "Or do you prefer the word 'cackle'?"

"I might, on occasion, chuckle," Andy said primly, "delicately."

"Very well, milady," Tonks said, bowing over the table. Some of the meringue from his hair fell onto his plate. Andy smirked.

"Just eat your pie, Tonks."

They ate in silence for a moment, Andy determinedly not looking at the smiling lemon-covered Tonks.

"So what's this one for then?" Andy said to break the quiet, gesturing to the final pie.

Andy looked up. Tonks was smiling at her rather evilly.

"Oh no," Andy said quickly. "Don't even think about it."

"What?" Tonks said, his voice innocent. "Don't tell me you're afraid of a little muggle game. Or a bit of Raspberry meringue?"

"No way," Andy said, watching Tonks clean his face with magic and place the Raspberry pie onto the contraption.

"Well, it's the only way you'll get to see me with more pie on my face," Tonks said, moving their empty plates out of the way. "If you're willing to take turns this time, that is."

Andy eyed the pie, her lips pursed.

"Fine," she said, surprising herself. "But you're going first."

"That's fine with me," Tonks said, settling his chin on the chin rest. "The first one is statistically less likely."

Andy pulled the lever but was disappointed. Apart from the usual click, nothing happened. Tonks, overconfident now, didn't even flinch. And then he slid the thing over to her side of the table. Andy pursed her lips again.

"Backing out, Black?" Tonks said, grinning. Andy rolled her eyes and put her chin in the chin rest. She closed her eyes and tensed. Blacks didn't flinch. There was a click but no sudden meringue on her face. Andy opened her eyes, triumphant.

Tonks was already pulling the contraption back towards him.

"So muggles do this for fun?" Andy asked, intrigued.

"It's a game," Tonks said, settling his chin down again. "It's called 'Pie Face'. Come out about ten years ago. We played it all the time growing up."

Andy pulled the lever halfway through Tonks' last sentence, but he just grinned at her – no flinching, no pie in face. Andy's heart was beating faster than usual as she took her next turn – but for nothing. She grinned evilly as the game went back to Tonks. Surely this time. But once again, just the click. Now Andy was getting worried. Tonks was looking pleased, too.

With a sigh, Andy put her chin down for the third time. She forced herself not to flinch as she waited for the click. But it never came. Instead she was spluttering through a mouthful of raspberry and meringue, wiping it out of her eyes. A lot got in her mouth, and it was rather tasty.

On the other side of the table, Tonks was laughing – hard. Andy's smile vanished. Tonks realised his danger a moment too late. He ducked – right into the second half of the chocolate meringue pie they'd started on earlier. Andy giggled, wand in hand – her levitations were always accurate.

Andy, who could barely see for meringue, winced as more meringue hit her in the ear. Tonks was throwing _his_ pie at _her_. Well, two could play at that game.

Andy grabbed her wand and duplicated her raspberry pie, hurling it at Tonks. It caught him on the shoulder. He grabbed a chunk and lobbed it back at her. Soon the air was thick with flying meringue and pastry. Andy, an expert dodger, even handicapped by meringue-vision, was landing more hits than she was taking when-

"Stop, stop," Tonks huffed, sinking to the seat, laughing.

"Why?" Andy said. She realised she was grinning through a faceful of pie and tried to contain herself.

"The house elves," Tonks said. "We're upsetting them."

Andy looked down in surprise. Indeed, the area around the table was full of elves, squeaking in their high pitched voices. Andy supposed she was so used to ignoring their house elf at home, their protests hadn't even registered.

"Sorry everyone," Tonks said. "We're stopping now."

The elves looked more grumpy than grateful. With a unanimous click of their fingers, the mess disappeared from the table and the floor, but not from either Tonks or Andy. Andy glowered as the elves headed back to their sinks and chores.

"Here," Tonks said, his voice still amused, "allow me."

He used his wand to vanish most of the pie from Andy's face and hair. She vanished a piece in her ear he'd missed as he cleaned his own face.

"So," Tonks said, settling himself at the table again, "is all forgiven?"

"Forgiven?" Andy said, smirking. "After you just threw pie at me?"

"You threw pie at me, too," Tonks said, also smirking. "And you did it first. _And _I made the pies."

Andy chuckled. "Fine then, you're forgiven. For last week. I still haven't decided about the pie debacle."

The elves brought out a loaf of fresh bread, some hard cheese, and half a chicken. A tasty offering, but clearly nothing that could devolve into a food fight. Andy wondered if she'd be pushing her luck to ask for some chutney.

"Andy," Tonks said, his voice more timid that usual. "Would you like to go to the ball with me?"

Andy blinked. "No," she said, too quickly.

Tonks didn't look surprised. "What if it was a private ball?" he asked, eyes twinkling. "With no one but you and me."

Andy looked into his eyes, trying to work out what he meant.

"Something special, just for us," Tonks added. "A surprise, but completely private."

Andy hesitated. She hadn't been planning on going to the ball at all. Balls weren't really her thing. But here was a boy, a boy she actually enjoyed spending time with (despite her best efforts) offering her a private ball? She sighed. Andy realised she'd lost control of this train weeks ago.

"Yes, Tonks," she said. "That sounds… nice."

Tonks beamed.

"I have to go," he said, standing suddenly, surprising her. "I've got lots to organise." Tonks grabbed his game under one arm, surprised Andy even further by kissing her swiftly on the cheek, and darted out of the kitchen. Andy sat, frozen, blinking. Then she sighed, smiling to herself. With Tonks, there was never a dull moment. And he really was a good cook.

For want of anything better to do, Andy made herself a sandwich, requesting a range of condiments from the nearest elf. The elf brought them over reluctantly and hovered nearby, as though Andy were wild and unpredictable and just might start a food fight with herself.

.

.

* * *

**\- Sirius -**

* * *

Sirius checked the Map again. Andy was still sitting in the kitchens alone. How odd. But no matter. At least Sirius knew where she was. Sirius was striding down the hallway behind the Great Hall when he bumped into Ted Tonks, grinning like a Huffer Duffer and tearing off somewhere. His hair was even a bit wet. Crazy Hufflepuff.

In the kitchens, Andy was sitting at one of the tables eating a sandwich. She looked up when Sirius entered, her eyes widening briefly as though shocked.

"What?" Sirius said, sitting down opposite her and stealing some of her chicken. "You think I don't know where the kitchens are?"

"But we just had lunch," Andy said. Sirius shrugged.

"It's always a good time to eat." He called over the nearest house elf and ordered a meat pie with some ice cream and cookies to follow. The elf beamed at him and hurried away.

"Besides," Sirius said, now eating a hunk of cheese, "I was looking for you."

"Why?" Andy said warily, now stealing one of the three meat pies the house elf had brought over.

"We need you to get that note," Sirius said, before taking an enormous bite of his meat pie.

"The one Malfoy got at lunch last week? No way. I told you, it's too dangerous."

Sirius swallowed mightily in time to say, "we'll give you the cloak _and_," he added quickly, cutting off his cousin's protests, "we'll make you a good distraction. Malfoy _and _Bellatrix will be out of the way. It's really important, Cuz, or I wouldn't ask."

"Yes you would," she shot back, now helping herself to several of his cookies. Sirius fought down the urge to defend his property. He wanted Andy in a good mood. "If you thought you could use it to make fun of Bellatrix or get even with Snape or-"

"And those aren't good reasons?"

Andy glowered at him and Sirius self-corrected. "Look, those _aren't _the reasons this time, okay? Remus almost has the code cracked, but he just needs one more sample of it. This could be really important. Don't you want to help save the world…? Or something equally awesome?"

Andy shrugged noncommittally. Then she said,

"What I want is to get you off my back. So what's this great plan of yours?"

"We'll distract them while the prefects are setting up for the ball. So you're best time will be around 4pm tomorrow."

Andy frowned. "That doesn't give me much time to get ready for the ball."

Sirius barked a laugh of surprise.

"I didn't know you were going to the ball. Got a hot date to impress, do you?"

Andy scowled. "No. There's no one worth dating in this school."

She seemed more defensive than usual but she caught Sirius off-guard before he could pursue the matter.

"Who are you taking, anyway?"

Sirius opened his mouth to reply, then closed it. He didn't have a date. _Moony _had a date, and Sirius Black didn't? How had this happened?

"You're not still on about that Huffer Duffer chick, are you?" Andy said, now scooping herself a bowl of his double chocolate mint fudge caramel sundae. Sirius frowned and pulled the tub towards him. Enough was enough. Andy just grinned and ate a big spoonful. Cousins.

"She's not a Huffer Duffer," Sirius said grumpily.

"Changed house then, has she?"

"You shouldn't call her that."

Andy raised her eyebrows. "Why, you've changed your tune, Mister Tutor. Since when are you all politically correct?"

Sirius ate a scoop of ice cream instead of replying

Andy gave a low whistle.

"This chick has got you turned inside out. You either need to snog her or move on, because _this _my friend," she gestured to where Sirius was hunched over his ice cream bowl, "this is not the great Sirius Black, Prince of Hogwarts."

Sirius shrugged.

"I heard she gave you right dressing down on Wednesday," Andy said, trying a new tack.

"Yeah, well, she doesn't think I'm serious about her."

"You're not," Andy said pointedly.

"Yes I am," Sirius protested. Andy raised her eyebrows.

"Are you sure this isn't just about enjoying the tragedy of unrequited love? For the first time in your spoiled handsome life?"

"I'm sure," Sirius growled. "Or, at least," he conceded, "I'm not ready to give up yet."

"Careful," Andy warned, stealing some ice cream right out of his bowl, "or you'll turn into James."

"Nah," Sirius said, scooping another five scoops into his bowl from the tub. "I'm not blind like that. I just don't want to ruin my chances just yet."

"So you still think you have chance?"

"Yes," Sirius said stubbornly, stabbing his spoon into his ice cream.

"Let me guess," Andy said. "She just needs to get to know the real you?"

Sirius had the uncomfortable feeling that Andy was quoting James.

"Something like that," he growled.

"Newsflash," Andy said, "this girl knows you better than most people do. What else is there to Sirius Black beyond playboy Prince of Hogwarts?"

"Excuse me?" Sirius demanded. "I'm handsome, intelligent, funny, a quidditch player."

Andy snorted.

"Hey, reserve counts!"

"And you think she doesn't know those things?" Andy said, waving a hand dismissively. "It seems to me like she already knows the real you and she just isn't impressed."

Sirius glowered at his little cousin. She seemed _cheerful _again. Sirius hated cheerful people.

"Is that cream in your hair?" Sirius said suddenly, pointing with his spoon. Andy glanced up.

"I have a pie earlier," she said vaguely, and quickly continued her questioning.

"So have you asked this chick to the ball yet?"

"Well, not yet."

"And do you think that's a good idea?"

Sirius shrugged.

"And are you planning on taking a different date if she says 'no'?"

Sirius looked up, sensing there was a right answer here…

"I guess I could ask someone…"

"It's pretty late notice," Andy drawled.

Sirius shrugged. "People get free for me."

"And there's the arrogant bastard we know and love."

"I suppose I could ask someone as a friend…" Sirius said doubtfully.

"Are you sure that love potion didn't mess with your head?" Andy said, peering at him across the table.

"This," Sirius growled. "This is the reason you and I don't do real conversations. You're just out to ruin my self-esteem."

Andy shrugged, unapologetic.

"Deflate your ego a bit, maybe."

"So what _should _I do, oh wise cousin?" Sirius said sarcastically.

"Well, unless you want her to think she was replaced that easily, I'd err on the side of caution."

Sirius sighed dramatically. "This chasing a chick thing sucks balls. Sirius Black does _not _go stag to a ball."

"You could stay home," Andy suggested innocently, now eating ice cream directly out of the tub. She broke a couple of cookies into pieces and sprinkled them on top for good measure.

"Sirius Black does not stay home."

"It sounds like Sirius Black is in a bind," Andy said without sympathy, licking the back of her spoon. Sirius glowered at her.

"If only you had a friend who was a girl," Andy said, "then you could take her. But I doubt there's a girl in this school you haven't snogged. Except Lily Evans. Maybe James will let you take her?"

Sirius jumped to his feet and Andy chuckled. But Andy had given him an idea.

"You're a genius, Cuz," he declared, heading towards the door. Andy looked shocked.

"Sirius!" she called, her voice strangled. "James will kill you if you ask him that!"

But Sirius had a different plan

.

.

Sirius found Greta Catchlove in the common room, doing homework with Evans. She blinked in surprise as Sirius invited himself to sit beside her.

"Greta," he said, ignoring her friends. It was true that Sirius hadn't snogged Catchlove, but she had also responded to some of his flirtatious advances with some witty banter of her own. And now that Sirius had turned his full charm on her, she was caught in his deep grey eyes just as tightly as poor Mara Abbot.

"Will you go to the ball with me?"

Greta blinked.

"Are you serious?" she demanded.

"Yes," Sirius said, grinning at his own joke. Despite what James said, it didn't get old. Greta was gaping at him. "Just as a friend," Sirius clarified. It was important to be clear.

"As a friend?" Greta repeated uncertainly.

"Yeah, so will you?" Sirius said, getting impatient. He had a distraction to plan with James after all.

"I guess…" Greta said.

"Great," Sirius said, jumping to his feet. He missed the stunned looks Greta and her friends exchanged as he bounced off to find James.

.

.


	30. Saturday - The Enchanted Garden Ball

**Saturday May 20 – Day of the Enchanted Garden Ball**

**.**

_Note: this is a much longer chapter as a lot happens at the Ball. Enjoy._

* * *

**\- Sirius -**

* * *

"Hurry up, Wormtail," Sirius called over his shoulder. Sirius, Peter and James had offered to deliver the cages of fairies to the Great Hall. Hagrid, who had his hands full with a sick baby hippogriff, had been relieved for the help. He missed the mischievous looks the boys exchanged.

"I'm coming," Peter panted, trying to keep up with them. "These cages are heavier than they look."

"Maybe all of your fairies are plumper than ours," James called back.

They gratefully entered the cool shade of the Entrance Hall. The chamber beyond barely resembled the Great Hall where they'd had lunch a few hours earlier. The house tables were gone and the floor had been turned to grass. Prefects were draping vines and flowers over the walls, small bushes were dotted around the edges of the room, and several windows had been transfigured so they now led out onto a porch studded with little flowering glades.

There were two fountains at opposite ends of the room, as well as small birds singing and flittering between rose bushes in the corners. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick were supervising the prefects at the far end, while Slughorn was sitting with Malfoy and Bellatrix, calling vague advice at the younger Slytherin prefects.

"Where do you want the fairies?" James called as he strode towards Lily, Remus and Edgar Bones. The Head Boy turned, saw the cages covered in silk cloths, and hesitated.

"Bring them down here," he decided. "We'll finish decorating and then let them out to explore before all the students arrive."

The Marauders offloaded their cages and went back for more. On the way out, Sirius studied Malfoy and Bellatrix. They were draped over their wrought iron chairs, content for the moment to fulfil their prefect duty of 'decorating the hall' by delegation.

As soon as the Marauders were back outside, Sirius took his mirror from his pocket.

"Andy," he hissed, "you're good to go."

"This is a terrible idea," Andy's voice said out of the mirror. Her eye and part of her hair was just visible – she was somewhere dark.

"No, you've got the invisibility cloak and we'll keep them busy until you're out. Trust us."

Andy rolled her eye. "That's reassuring."

Her eye disappeared, leaving the mirror black.

James, who'd been listening over Sirius' shoulder, turned to Peter.

"Okay Wormtail, you go and lurk in the Great Hall. If it looks like Malfoy or Bellatrix are about to leave, fire this out of the window."

James handed over a Dr Fillibuster Firework.

"We'll see it and be back with our distraction," Sirius said winking.

Peter nodded, grinning, but his face fell as he turned to face the Great Hall alone.

James clapped him on the shoulder and he and Sirius headed back to Hagrid's for the final load of 'fairies'.

They lounged by the side of the castle for a few minutes on their return, until a burst of stars arced over a rose bush on the porch.

"That's our cue," Sirius said, grinning evilly.

Sirius and James strode into the Great Hall, bumping into Malfoy and Bellatrix as they did so, pushing them back through the doors. Sirius 'accidentally' dropped his cage, which burst open. Instead of fluttering glowing fairies, a dozen blue Cornish pixies zoomed out.

"Oh no!" Sirius shouted, attracting the attention of everyone in the room, Malfoy, Bella and the pixies included. The blue little blighters shot for their group of four. Sirius banged shut the doors to the Entrance Hall. "Don't want them escaping into the rest of the school!" he yelled.

"Black!" hissed Professor McGonagall, striding the length of the long room. "Keep your voice down! You'll only enrage them further!"

While everyone else was distracted, James had used a non-verbal spell to disarm first Bella then Malfoy. Sirius had drawn his own wand, fending off the pixies with a combination of stunners and freezing spells – loudly. The rest of the prefects were starting to panic as the pixies began stripping the vines off the walls and knocking over potted rose bushes. Shouted spells echoed around the room, many missing their targets. Several vases had shattered and one tablecloth was one fire. Three of the pixies were trying to pull a fifth year Hufflepuff into a fountain.

"Malfoy, Black!" Flitwick squeaked, trotting over, "round them up, this should be no trouble for you two!"

"Use _non-verbal _spells," McGonagall cried again to the room in despair. "The noise in here is only making it worse!"

Professor Slughorn had sidled out of a window and disappeared. Malfoy and Black were trying to do the same, exchanging meaningful looks – but with Sirius and James capering around them drawing the pixies' attention, and without wands, there was no way of escape. Over the general din, Sirius couldn't hear the threats Bella was shouting at him, which was just as well. She was white with fury.

Andy must have been right. There was an alarm triggered when someone entered the seventh year common room. All the more reason to keep Malfoy and Bella here as long as possible.

Ten minutes later and, despite Sirius and James' best capering, all of the pixies had been stuffed back into their cage. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick rounded up the prefects – Malfoy and Bella included – to survey the damage. Professor Slughorn still hadn't returned.

"Well," Professor Flitwick huffed, "that could have been worse."

Evans looked morosely at a wall of vine that had been ripped down.

"And it could have been dealt with better, too," Professor McGonagall said sharply. "Malfoy, Black, are you telling me you both _lost your wands_ to a bunch of Cornish Pixies?"

Malfoy glowered. Bella looked about to retort very rudely, but thought better of it. She knew that entering into an argument with the professor now would only delay her getting to the Slytherin common room.

"Well, to be fair," Sirius said, attempting to provoke his cousin, "we learned how to deal with them back in third year. It was a long time ago for some. It makes sense that they forgot."

Bella was glaring daggers at Sirius, but either she didn't know that he and James had disarmed them, or she had better self-control than Sirius had thought. She didn't respond.

"And you, Black and Potter," McGonagall said, turning on them. "How could you not realise you had a cage of pixies and not fairies?"

"Well, they were covered up you see," Sirius said innocently, lifting the silk cover on the pixie cage to demonstrate. Inside the cage, the blue-faced devils were pulling faces and smirking.

"I'll have to have a word with our supplier," Flitwick muttered, distracted by the sight of the pixies.

"And the rest of you," McGonagall said, "would do well to pay more attention in class. Non-verbal spells will be on all of your NEWTs so I suggest you start practicing. Really, that we have seventh years who can't perform a silent freezing spell, and others losing their wands to _pixies_ – it's a disgrace."

A few prefects hung their heads but Bella's chin didn't drop and inch.

"Well," let's get this place cleaned up," Professor McGonagall announced. "Most of the damage seems to be near the door the Great Hall. Thankfully we hadn't decorated much of that yet."

Sirius and James sneaked out a porch door, just in time to hear McGonagall snap, "And where do you think you're going, Black?" Sirius hesitated, but she was talking to Bellatrix. "Get over here and help repair this fountain."

Sirius sniggered as he and James strode off into the grounds.

"Excellent job, Prongs!" he declared.

"You too, Padfoot!" James returned, grinning.

"Where'd you get the pixies?" Peter asked, hurrying to catch up.

"Ask no questions, be told no lies," Sirius said, tapping the side of his nose conspiratorially. Then, remembering Andy, Sirius pulled the mirror out of his pocket.

"Cuz," he said, waiting a moment.

"I got it," Andy said. "Can't talk now."

"Excellent," Sirius said, turning to James. "Maybe now Moony can finally decode it."

.

.

.

* * *

**\- Andy -**

* * *

Andy, out of breath but not showing it, pushed through the other fifth year Slytherin girls, awash in hair potion, perfume and silk dress robes, to the privacy of her own bed hangings. She wrenched them shut behind her, spelled them to stay shut and shielded them, before flopping down in relief.

While neither Bellatrix nor Malfoy had shown up, Andy had encountered both Carrows in the seventh year common room. Luckily she'd already duplicated the note by the time they showed up, and she was wearing James' invisibility cloak. But she'd still had to hide behind a sofa, managing to stun Amycus, but having some of her robes sliced off by Alecto's wildly-fired curse, before stunning her too.

So much for getting in and out without arousing suspicion. But at least the Marauders had kept Malfoy and Bellatrix out of the way. Neither of them would have been fooled by an invisibility cloak, merely sealing the room and sweeping it systematically to find her.

And, Andy thought, holding up the note, she had what she'd gone in for. If it was even worth the effort. Well, she thought, scrunching up her nose at the coded message scrawled on it, that was a problem for Remus. For now, Andy was considering having a nap.

She leaned back against her pillow, when a crunching noise behind her made her sit up suddenly, wand already in her hand. But it was only a folded piece of parchment. Andy checked it for curses before unfolding it. It was a note from Tonks.

_Dearest Lady Black,_

_The humble Tonks requests your presence in Greenhouse Three at 7 pm for a Private Ball in an Enchanted Garden._

_Yours chivalrously,_

Followed by a loopy signature.

Andy smiled to herself. Trust Tonks to made a production out of it. She was just debating wearing her champagne dress robes or her teal, when she checked the time.

"Oh crap!" she snapped, jumping up and hitting her head on her sealed hangings. Andy tossed both notes onto her bed and, cursing, unsealed her hangings, grabbing her champagne dress robes out of her trunk and evicting Higgs from the bathroom.

Andy ignored the slack jaws of the other fifth years, changing and fixing her hair in record time, but taking her time with her make up. If someone put together an entire ball for you, Andy reasoned, the least one could do was make a bit of an effort.

Thankfully the other girls left a few minutes later, wanting to be on time for their own ball. Andy breathed a sigh of relief as they trooped out, pretending not to see the odd looks they gave her. Andy wasn't in the habit of caring what anyone thought, and she wasn't going to start now.

.

.

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

Despite the mishap with the pixies, the prefects had finished decorating the ballroom with plenty of time to spare. It looked amazing already and Lily couldn't wait to see it at night, with fairy lights glowing in the rose bushes and jasmine vines, not to mention the sparkling fountains. For the first time, she was truly glad she was going to the ball.

That's if they all ever managed to get ready.

The sixth year girls' dorm seemed smaller tonight. The number of occupants seemed to have doubled as they bustled past each other on the way to the bathroom, searching for wands, or doing hair and make up as they worried over tiny blemishes.

Lily had still found time to do the other girls' hair – her Charms skills were just intricate enough for the complex styles of twists, braids and soft curls that were all the rage at the moment. Now they were finally all dressed and just putting in finishing touches.

The theme for the ball, 'The Enchanted Garden', was a muggle one, so many of the students had opted for muggle attire. The four friends were no exception, enjoying the opportunity to buy and tailor a dress each, rather than their usual dress robes.

Lily had chosen a pastel green satin halter neck, with a tight waist and flared skirt – perfect for dancing, especially the spins she now adored. Greta's dress was white chiffon, flowy, its full skirt wafting in the slightest breeze. Alice's dress was baby blue silk, flowing like water in straight folds. And Mary had a simple spaghetti strap dress of pastel orange organza over a white under layer.

Grouped together in their pastels, the girls looked like a flower garden themselves.

Greta was muttering as she tinted her lashes with her wand. She'd been invited to the ball yesterday by Sirius Black 'as a friend' and to everyone's amazement, including her own, she'd accepted.

"What was I thinking?" Greta murmured, almost getting herself in the eye with her wand. "This is such a bad idea."

Lily was in too good a mood to humour Greta's dramatics.

"Come on, you've been telling me for years that Potter and Black are the best dates out there."

"Yeah, but this isn't a _date_," Greta groaned. "This is just like, 'as cousins' or something equally stupid. That's how he sees me. Like a little sister."

"So you have your night of fun and you leave him behind," Lily said, fixing a stray hair of Greta's with her own wand. "Isn't that your advice to me about Potter?"

"Yeah, but you don't like Potter!" Greta cried, turning in her seat to face Lily.

"And you finally agree!" Lily said, throwing her hands in the air in her own mock-dramatics.

"Humph," Greta said, turning back to the mirror to tint her lips red.

"And," Lily said, sitting on the seat beside her best friend, "you don't like Black. As you tell me all the time."

Greta sighed and slumped in her seat. "My _head _knows he's and idiot," she whispered. "But my _heart_?"

"The heart wants what the heart wants," Alice sighed from the other side of the dorm, smiling to herself.

"Shut up, you," Greta grumped, shooting Alice an overly dramatic jealous look. "You and Longbottom are despicable together."

Alice hummed as she swayed in front of the mirror, only partly acting her level of happiness.

"What is this?" Greta said, hefting herself to her feet. "The freaking symphony?"

"What?" Lily said, checking her halter was firmly tied.

"Between you and Alice, someone is always singing in here," Greta told Lily, as though this were a crime.

Lily shrugged. "Maybe you'll be humming after your date with Black," she said, smirking.

"Yeah, my 'as a friend' date," Greta grumbled.

"Hey, _**I'm **_your real date," Lily reminded her. "You're the one who bailed on me."

Greta waved her hand dismissively. "As if you'll be alone for one minute of the ball."

"Hey, James said he'd be on his best behaviour," Lily said sharply, suddenly worried he would renege on their deal.

"_James_?" Greta said, freezing and raising a sickeningly sarcastic eyebrow. "Who is this _James _of whom you speak?"

Lily gaped. This was becoming a very bad habit of hers.

Greta's smirk widened.

"Oh Lily, _James _might have agreed to leave you alone, but how will you keep your hands off him?"

"Shut it," Lily growled, for want of anything witty to say.

"Gotta run," Greta said, turning for the door. "My _date _is waiting. Are you sure you don't want to join me, Lilykins? We could double…"

Lily growled and Greta chuckled, heading down the stairs. Lily turned back to the room to see Alice and Mary staring at her.

"What?" Lily said, grabbing her little beaded bag. "Are we going?"

Mary giggled and Alice turned away to hide her smile, but soon they were all ready to go the ball. Lily felt suddenly nervous, descending the stairs to the common room. But it was mostly empty now. There were no hazel eyes to be seen.

.

.

* * *

**\- Remus -**

* * *

Remus was waiting in the Entrance Hall for Emma. He was nervous and excited, equal parts anticipation and a desire to disappear. Lots of other boys were waiting for their dates in the Entrance Hall, and girls were gliding down the marble staircase in pairs and groups. Remus watched them carefully, looking for a sign of Emma.

There were girls in dress robes and girls in dresses, lots of pastels and chiffon and silk. They twittered and giggled, they beamed when they saw their dates. The light caught on jewellery and hair and sequins on dresses. But Remus' eyes were caught suddenly and completely as Emmeline Vance appeared at the top of the staircase.

She was a vision. Her long dark hair cascaded in soft waves over her shoulders, and her blue diamond earrings brought out the sparkle in her eyes. She was wearing an amethyst purple silk off-the-shoulder dress, which trailed behind her on the stairs. Emma descended the stairs with the majesty of a queen, her eyes searching the students below for Remus.

And then she spotted him and Remus drew his eyes quickly back up to hers. Emma was smiling at him, simply happy to see him. Remus' heart flipflopped in his chest and he strode to meet her at the bottom of the staircase.

"You look absolutely stunning," he told her truthfully, and enjoyed seeing her smile grow, her eyes crinkle.

"Why thank you, Mr Lupin. You look rather dashing yourself."

Remus had caved and asked James for help with his dress robes. They were simple black, but well-cut to sit correctly. Remus had lengthened them himself, but James had expertly tailored the fit, and Remus did look rather dapper, as Sirius had proclaimed in the dorm. None of the Marauders knew who Remus' date was – yet. Time for the big reveal.

"Shall we?" Remus said, offering Emma his arm. Smiling into his eyes, Emma slipped her hand through the crook of his elbow, and they headed for the Great Hall.

"Oh my," Emma said, pleased, as they entered the ballroom. Remus agreed. The room had looked lovely and quaint this afternoon, like a well-trimmed muggle garden. But by night, everything was more magical – the fairies were glowing gold and pink from among the vines and rose bushes, the night-blooming jasmine and pink roses had blossomed, gentle music was flowing from the fountains, the water emitting a silver light of its own.

Remus and Emma hovered near the door for a moment, their feet sinking into the grass. After taking in the beauty of the ballroom, neither was quite sure what to do. There were little white wrought iron tables off to the side, but there was no food out yet. In the corner beside the door was a table of drinks, and where the teachers' table usually sat, a band was warming up. In front of them was a square of wooden floorboards – a dance floor.

"Would you like a drink?" Remus asked, at the same time Emma said,

"Would you like to dance?"

Remus hesitated. Yes, he wanted to dance with Emma, but there were only a few couples gathered around the edges of the dancefloor, and Remus wasn't _that _confident of his dancing skills. But Emma was smiling up at him, and Remus' face softened.

"Of course," he told her, unable to help smiling back.

The band, actually a string quartet, dressed in an array of pastels themselves, began a lively tune. Remus, feeling rather apprehensive, took up a starting position with Emma, wishing the song was a little slower, the dancefloor a little fuller.

Remus and Emma moved a little jerkily through the first few steps, pausing to laugh nervously at themselves. They got better as the dance went on, but Remus was still well aware people were watching their performance, that the couples around them were dancing more smoothly, more skilfully. Emma didn't seem to mind. Finally the song ended. Remus was thinking of suggesting a break, when a slower song began.

Emma, as though reading his thoughts, raised her eyebrows questioningly. Remus was more confident of the steps that went with a song of this rhythm, and he smiled indulgently, repositioning Emma in his arms. She beamed and ducked her head to hide the size of her smile.

As the dance began, Remus led Emma smoothly through the first few steps, their confidence growing with each beat of music. As the song flowed around them, Remus and Emma flowed through the moves, turning and twirling and gliding with the music. The light caught Emma's earrings and glinted off her dress. She smiled as she spun, looked into Remus' eyes as she rejoined him. Remus relaxed and enjoyed each moment. That they were on a dancefloor, in an enchanted garden, at school – it all faded away, until there was just Emma and the music and moving around each other, back to each other, smiling with their eyes as they went.

.

.

.

* * *

**\- Andy -**

* * *

Andy was putting the finishing touches on her appearance – yellow diamond earrings to match her pale shimmery dress robes, deep red lipstick, a bit of kohl around the eyes – when the dorm door opened. Andy assumed it was a roommate who'd forgotten something, and didn't bother to turn until she heard an icy voice.

"Well, well, going somewhere, Sister?"

Andy jerked around to see Bellatrix standing in the middle of the dorm. Andy's heart skipped a beat but her face didn't show her shock. Andy's eyes merely narrowed and her lip curled.

"Bella," she said, just as silkily. "Did they evict you from the ball already?"

"I was… called away," Bella said, eyes darting around the room as though looking for clues. Andy resisted the urge to swallow guiltily. Bella would have been alerted to by the intruder alarm. She was trying to find a way to pin Andy.

"Oh look," Bella crooned, stalking toward Andy's bed. "You forgot your invitation."

Andy's eyes widened as Bella reached for the coded note duplicate and Tonks' invitation. On pure instinct, Andy whipped out her wand and summoned the papers. Bella snatched at them, only a fraction too slow. Her own eyes widened, but whether she'd recognised the code, or just found Andy's sudden reaction suspicious, it was hard to tell.

The sisters stood glaring at each other for a long moment.

"Is there anything you want to tell me, _Sister," _Bella purred eventually.

"Oh a great many things," Andy purred back. "But nothing I haven't said before. A bit of Sleakeazy's in your hair…"

Bella's glare stopped Andy dead. Bellatrix _knew_. Or at the very least, strongly suspected. If Bellatrix blamed Andy for the intruder alert, Andy was in very real danger.

Andy struggled to find more words – she _had _to behave normally.

"I think you've told me everything I wanted to know," Bella said, eyes flicking carelessly over her sister. "Watch yourself, Andromeda. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you tonight."

And Bellatrix turned on her heel and glided out the door. Andy stood frozen, making sure Bellatrix was gone. Then she sank down on the makeup stool, heart pounding.

This was bad. This was very bad. Bella wasn't the sort of person who waited for proof. If she believed Andy had intruded on her privacy – but, Andy paused, the notes were Malfoy's not Bella's. The _room _Bella would guard, but surely not someone else's private notes.

Or was this about Tonks? Had Bella somehow read his name from that briefest glance at the invitation? A cold hand closed over Andy's heart. She should call the whole thing off. It was too dangerous for Tonks. What Bella might do – what their father might do – Andy took a deep shaky breath.

Then she stood up, having come to a decision. The first step was to keep up appearances. Bella knew Andy was heading to the ball, so it would be suspicious if she didn't show up. And Andy needed to get rid of the coded note. She would give it to the Marauders – it would be stupid to destroy it without gaining anything from it – not when she'd risked so much to get it.

And then Andy would warn Tonks. If she hurried, she could get there a few minutes early, make sure he wasn't at risk of Bellatrix's wrath by himself.

Energised by having a plan, Andy checked herself in the mirror – she looked amazing, something else to credit her mother for (if nothing else, Druella Black knew how to impress) – and swept off to the ball, both notes heavy in her pocket.

.

The Great Hall was nauseating in all its fairy tale glory. Hardly any of the older Slytherins had bothered to come to the muggle-themed event. None of the boys had shown up, but a number of the younger girls enjoyed any opportunity to preen and show off. Andy strode around the vine-covered edges until she found Sirius near the dancefloor. He was watching the dancers, apparently blind to the dozen or so girls watching him hopefully from the sidelines.

"Cuz," Andy said briefly to get his attention. Sirius jerked and looked down in mild surprise.

"Cuz," he repeated, blinking.

"I got it," Andy told him again, in case he'd forgotten. He looked a bit dazed. "You alright?" she snapped, not really caring right now, but needing him to at least be alert enough to take care of the note if she gave it to him.

"It's sickening to watch," Sirius said, gesturing at Remus dancing with the seventh year Ravenclaw prefect. They were smiling and twirling, if not expertly, then smoothly at least, to the sound of violins and a cello.

"I'd rather watch them than watch you watch that group of Hufflepuffs," Andy said, pointing meaningfully with her eyes at a group of fifth year boys and girls. They were a mix of twirling dresses and giggling smiles, swapping partners at random moments for the fun of it.

"I wasn't watching them!" Sirius said hotly. Andy rolled her eyes.

"I don't care," she said shortly. "Here. Hide this."

Andy shoved the note at him, poking him a few times in the chest, as though she was annoyed, to cover the movement. Sirius, paying more attention now, pretended to rub his bruised chest while sliding the note into his inner pocket.

"Right," Andy said, "I'm off."

"But you just got here!"

"Trust me, I've seen more than enough."

"If you see James," Sirius began, but Andy had already left via the porch.

.

The grounds were dark tonight, the moon the thinnest sliver. The grass was black in the gloom, the shadows around the base of the castle deep and long. Andy hurried across the lawn, her dress robes whispering against the grass, the wind tugging at her hair. Andy fought the urge to keep looking back over her shoulder. She was well hidden in the shadows, but if anyone truly dangerous was following her, they would be even harder to see. Andy wouldn't know they were there until it was too late. She had to get to Tonks.

Greenhouse Three was lit by a pale golden glow which seeped out on the grass around it. Biting her lip, Andy darted across the open lawn and through the door silently. She stopped briefly. The plants had all been rearranged. Flutterby bushes and giant orchids had been arranged in a circle. At the centre was a round white wrought iron table with two chairs facing it. Pushed to the edges of the greenhouse were the bird-eating gerberas and mediating mandarins, and from above the sweet scent of the umbrella flowers on the ceiling floated down. The singing ivy had been stroked and was providing a soft background melody. Everything was lit by a few dozen floating candles.

"Lady Black," Tonks said, appearing from the other side of the circle in a black muggle tuxedo and bowing. Andy smiled despite herself.

"Tonks, you did all this?" she said, glancing around a bit. He shrugged and smiled.

"Where better to make an Enchanted Garden than an enchanted greenhouse?"

Andy wandered around the circle, noticing fairies among the flutterby bushes. A gerbera snapped at her, but it was too far away to do any damage.

"Can I offer you some refreshments?" Tonks said, sidling over to a drinks cart – heaven knew where he'd gotten it from. Among the bottles Andy could see two brightly coloured liqueurs she liked, and a bottle of buttered rum. Nothing so strong as a good Gold Flame, though.

"Tonks," Andy said, remembering why she was really here. "Bellatrix suspects us. We should head back."

Tonks frowned, considering this.

"What makes you say she suspects us?" he said.

Andy hesitated.

"She threatened me. And she was acting strange. And she might have caught a glimpse of your invitation."

None of these reasons sounding as convincing in the beautifully decorated greenhouse as they had in the dim dormitory or the shadowy grounds.

"Hmmm," Tonks said, stepping closer to Andy. "Do you _want _to go? Because I won't keep you here."

Andy stared into his face, trying to read him.

"But I, for one," Tonks continued, "won't be scared away from a night alone with you by the idea of Bellatrix Black."

"That doesn't make you brave," Andy whispered.

Tonks shrugged, his eyes on hers. "Some things are worth fighting for."

Andy's heart stopped, her mind frozen for a moment. Then she swallowed.

"Tonks, if she find us here…"

"She won't," Tonks said firmly. "I set up intruder alarms between here and the castle, and unless you were followed," he raised an eyebrow questioningly, "I don't see how she'll know where to come. As I said, I think its worth the risk. How about you?"

Andy hesitated. Logically, this wasn't safe. It had never been safe. That had been the appeal. But now, thinking about what Bella might do to Tonks, what her father might do if he got involved…

"I don't want you to get hurt," Andy said softly. Then, appalled with her own sentimentality, she took a step back and turned away from him.

"As I said," Tonks said smoothly, "it's a risk I'm willing to take."

His voice was reassuring, but there was a question in it too. Andy paused, looking again at the decorations, the flowers, the lights, the drinks.

"It does seem a shame to waste all of this," Andy said, turning back to Tonks with a small smile. Tonks beamed at her.

"Very well, shall I make you a drink?"

Andy strolled over the cart and selected a pale orange liqueur to begin. The candles were so bright she could read every word on the labels.

"I think we should dim the lights," Andy said, frowning. "We're like a glowing beacon in here."

Tonks' mouth quirked. "A bit of mood lighting it is," he said, putting out half the candles with a wave of his wand. They were plunged into a semi-darkness, the fairies now the brightest points of light in the dimness. "I didn't want to give you the wrong impression before you arrived," Tonks said slyly, "but I do prefer it this way."

Tonks led Andy to the little table and they sat down. He turned and levitated two bowls of risotto over, followed by some gleaming silver cutlery.

"It smells amazing," Andy said truthfully. "Your own recipe again?"

"Nothing quite so exotic this time," Tonks said, a little ruefully. "Chicken and three cheese risotto. To start."

Andy sampled the rice dish and nodded appreciatively. Lightly spiced with salt and pepper and sage, the cheeses singing through delicately. Tonks took a sip of his butterbeer, looking straight at Andy.

"I'm so glad you came," he said softly. "Even now, after nearly a month, I always worry you won't show up."

Andy looked down guiltily. Even she was never sure if she would accept his invitations. What was she even doing here? She should just-

"Hey," Tonks said quietly, pulling Andy's eyes back up to him. "Where'd you go?"

Andy met his liquid brown eyes, glinting in the candlelight, so sincere, and something inside her melted.

"Nowhere," she said, just as quietly, barely recognising her soft voice.. "Tonight, I'm all here."

Tonks beamed and her heart flipflopped. Andy directed her eyes back to her risotto, taking another forkful to break the moment. This romance thing was unfamiliar territory.

.

.

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

As Potter had promised, the Hobgoblins made an appearance an hour into the ball, to the wild applause of the student body. The Four Swans, the string quartet, had left for a break when the grittier pop band sauntered onto the stage, their usual black swapped to grey and silver for the occasion.

Lily, who had been sitting with her friends sipping fruit punch and watching the dancers sway, jumped up, grinning. Greta, who'd been waiting most of the ball for Sirius to return with the drink he'd offered her, smirked sullenly.

"Why not?" she declared. "I'd rather dance with you lot than that arrogant jerk of a Black."

So Lily and Greta led Alice and Mary onto the dancefloor, squealing with the rest as the Hobgoblins blared out the opening beats of her favourite song. Belting out the first few lines with her friends, Lily finally began enjoying the evening properly, dancing and jumping along to the beat, shouting the choruses, laughing at Greta's over the top moves.

Nearly a dozen songs later, the Hobgoblins thanks their audience, and bowed off stage. The Four Swans swanned back on stage, the dancefloor clearing as everyone went in search of water, punch, and food.

The four girls headed back to their table, and were immediately served punch by one house elf, then mini quiches by another.

"This is the life," Mary declared, toasting Alice's quiche with her own. "Music, punch, food. I could live like this."

Lily didn't reply. She was looking around the room again. Black was standing with Pettigrew, just out of Greta's line of sight. Lily didn't want to tell Greta that Black had been watching the same group of fifth year Hufflepuffs dancing all night. Remus was still dancing with Vance. But, worryingly, there was no sign of Potter. Like a large spider in your dorm, it was better when you knew where Potter was, lest he jump out at you.

A steady stream of house elves filed past the table, providing the girls with chocolate-covered strawberries, fruit tarts, pasties, mini sausage rolls and finger sandwiches. Lily sighed contentedly, watching some fairies flicker in a nearby rose bush and listening to the swaying music of The Four Swans. As one of the organisers, Lily was pleased so many people around her were doing the same – whether dancing or not, the night seemed to be a success.

"Excuse me," said a deep voice, and all four of the girls looked up. It was Frank Longbottom. Alice blushed and squashed part of her cupcake without noticing. "Alice," he said quietly, trying to catch her gaze without meeting anyone else's eyes. "Would you like to dance?"

Lily had the feeling Frank had asked her this before, and Alice, nervous at dancing in public, had retreated to the safety of her friendship group. Now she hesitated, her blush getting worse.

"Yes, she would," Lily answered for her. "Alice is a lovely dancer."

Greta nudged Alice with her elbow. Alice swallowed, stood up and smiled tentatively at Frank. He returned her shy smile with one of his own, which seemed to calm Alice a bit. They wove their way through other dancers to a lonely corner near the stage. After a brief clumsy rearranging of hands and feet, they were dancing to the slow music.

Alice's blue satin dress caught the light, shimmering like a waterfall as she spun. She had permanent dimples from smiling up at Frank, who looked at least as delighted as she was.

They bumped into Remus and Vance, who halted and traded apologies, before both couples glided apart again, twirling smoothly across the dancefloor, beaming.

"People in love are disgusting," Greta declared, spearing a strawberry rather violently with her fork.

"Hmmm," Lily mumbled, licking cupcake icing off her fingers. She glanced around at the crowd again. Not knowing where Potter was was like an itch she couldn't scratch.

The song ended and new one began. The group of fifth year Hufflepuffs all changed partners as though on a pre-arranged cue, giggling and flirting noncommittally as they went. Black watched them, tapping his foot, ignoring whatever Pettigrew was saying in his ear. Potter was nowhere near his friends. Lily's eyes swept over the guests again, searching.

Beside her, Greta cleared her throat. Lily turned to her friend. Greta's eyes were narrowed suspiciously.

"You've been doing that all night, Evans," she said, her voice a mock-interrogation. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Me, perhaps?" said a familiar smooth voice. Lily turned. Finally, there was James Potter. He was wearing an elegantly cut black muggle set of tails, both striking and a bit ridiculous in how over the top he was. And handsome, Lily admitted grudgingly. His hair, for once, was almost neat, and he was smiling down at her. Not his usual smirk or cocky grin. Well, maybe a bit cocky. But not arrogantly so.

Greta nudged Lily with her elbow and prompted in a very audible whisper from behind her hand, "You wish, Potter."

Lily realised she'd failed to answer Potter.

"Er," she said intelligently.

"I believe you owe me a dance," Potter said, his smiling widening ever so slightly at Lily's awkwardness. "I thought you might have forgotten. Would now suffice?"

"Er-"

Lily realised she should have danced with Potter during the Hobgoblins. The music was faster and there was no way he could have taken it for a romantic gesture. But she _had _promised him a dance in return for the dance lessons.

Greta just rolled her eyes and gave Lily a shove out of her chair. "Oh, just go on. You know you want to."

Lily, now on her feet, gaped back at Greta in shock. Lily couldn't believe Greta had said that, and in Potter's hearing, too. Greta shrugged unapologetically.

"I hope she's right," Potter said in Lily's ear. Lily stepped back a step.

"Don't get your hopes too high," Lily said automatically, though without the usual sting.

"Don't worry," Potter said, smiling grimly, "I've learned that by now. Shall we?" Potter said, gesturing to the dancefloor. Lily swallowed, nodded, and followed him to an edge of the room.

Potter stopped and offered Lily his hands. Lily gingerly took them and they assumed the starting position.

"This is a slower song," Potter told her, his voice low and gentle like it had been in lessons, "so it should be easier to start out."

Lily, eyes on her feet, muttered, "So you didn't pick it just to be romantic?"

"Well, not only for that reason," Potter joked quietly, giving her a half-smile, softer than his usual cocky grin.

Lily didn't reply. She was trying to quickly think through all of the steps she'd learned in lessons, trying to predict what Potter would use first. Potter, however, ran through one basic step, then another, then another. Lily began to relax. On the fourth basic step, Lily chanced a glance into his eyes. He was still smiling softly at her, content just to dance with her here in the shadows.

"I thought you'd want to show off more," Lily said.

"I am showing off," Potter replied, looking into her eyes. "I have the most beautiful girl in the room in my arms."

Lily froze and tried to pull away.

"I'm sorry," Potter said quietly, still holding her hand. "I just needed to tell you what I see."

Lily had stopped dancing, refusing to look at him.

James sighed. "Why do you do that?" he said, hanging his head. "Why do you get so upset when I compliment you?"

"It's all just flattery," Lily said, kicking at the dancefloor with the toe of her shoe. "You don't mean any of it. It's just… showing off or trying to win me over or something."

James' eyes went wide. "Do you really believe that?" Lily didn't meet his eyes. "Lily," James said desperately, "I might not be great at compliments, but I mean every single one."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Right. So you actually believe I'm the most beautiful girl in the school?"

"I do," James said, his voice sincere. "Lily, look at me. Whether you're dressed up like you are tonight, or in your pyjamas, you take my breath away."

Lily snorted. James sighed in frustration.

"Lily, I don't know how else to tell you. I can't believe you don't see it. You light up a room with your smile. You're this gorgeous mix of soft beauty and graceful elegance. Your eyes are exquisite, I could drown in them."

"And who says you can't write poetry," Lily said softly, still not looking at him.

"Lily," James began again.

"Just shut up and dance with me," Lily said, blushing furiously. "My face will catch fire if you say anything else."

James silently took her hands again and lead her through the basic step.

"I still don't believe you," Lily muttered.

"Then I'll find a way to convince you."

"Just dance."

"As you command, my lady," James said, sending her out for the simplest spin. Lily smiled a little to herself. James brought her back in for another basic step, then the simple spin again, a basic, and the second spin. He gave her plenty of warning for each step, guiding her firmly but gently, keeping her in time with the beat, and not showing off at all.

Lily was just getting the hang of it, beginning to enjoy herself, when the song ended. Lily took a step backward but didn't try to remove her hands from his. Lily glanced nervously at James' face. She didn't want to ask, but she wasn't ready to stop…

James smiled down at her, nothing arrogant at all in his soft eyes.

"I will stop when my lady commands," he declared quietly, and led her through another spin, despite the lack of music between songs. Lily smiled to herself as she spun out and back again. The next song began, this one a little faster. James smoothly increased their pace, leading Lily through another string of basic steps until she was confident with the new tempo.

And then Lily started to really enjoy herself, especially the spins where her dress flared out, and the simplicity of the basics, where she could feel the music in her feet, feel the warmth of James' chest, smell the earthy scent of his cologne, be this close to his strength and fluid grace without meeting his eyes or making conversation. It was just this, them, in this moment, of music and proximity and warmth and trust. No words or cocky grins to spoil it. Just the two of them and the music.

.

.

* * *

**\- Sirius -**

* * *

Sirius was watching all of the fifth year Hufflepuffs change partners again – like clockwork. None of them seemed attached to one another, they just seemed to enjoy the dancing. The girls were certainly giggly and free in their movements. Amelia was easily the prettiest of the lot and the best dancer. Sirius couldn't believe he'd thought her plain the in past – square-jawed and mud-eyed he'd told James. How could he have been so blind? Amelia's golden hair was out of its plait for once, streaming over her shoulders like liquid sunshine. Her eyes lit up when she smiled, like molten chocolate.

The boy dancing with her at the moment was chubby and florid, his movements jerky and offbeat. Sirius couldn't believe that he, a Prince of Hogwarts, was watching an angel dance with a pig – and he was envious of the pig.

"I'm off to get some food," Peter muttered. Sirius barely heard him. The song was winding up. How many songs had Sirius watched Amelia for? Andy was right, this was pathetic.

Sirius leant back against the drinks table behind him, thinking, 'What would Sirius Black do?' And the answer was obvious. Sirius Black would go over there and take her from her partner. He'd claim a dance. He'd ask her valiantly and expect at yes. Right.

Sirius Black pushed off from the table, making the glass champagne flutes tinkle, and strode across the dancefloor. As usual, people moved apart to make a path for him, the couples watching him as he passed. Perfectly timed, of course, Sirius stepped up to Amelia as the song ended. He bowed and reached out a hand.

"Miss Bones, would you honour me with this dance?"

Amelia hesitated, glancing at the boy beside her. He shrugged.

"I was going to get a drink anyway."

Amelia turned back to Sirius and shrugged too. "Why not?"

Her friends all twittered at her gleefully, as close to a fit of giggles as they'd been all night. But they were soon pulled away by their partners as the next song started. Amelia was still smiling and a bit flushed from all her dancing.

Sirius took her hands, smirking down at her – she felt good in his arms – and led her through the opening steps. He'd been right from watching – Amelia Bones could dance. She was light on her feet and her timing was excellent. But Sirius Black was a master of the dance. As were all Blacks, who were expected to be masters of all things.

Sirius led Amelia gently but firmly through each step, keeping pace with every beat, gliding her smoothly through turns and more complex moves, enjoying the way she knew every move, reacted perfectly to every signal. She was wasted on these clumsy Hufflepuff morons. As the dance continued, Sirius managed to catch her eye, smiling at her, adding a tiny bow or bit of flair to the end of each move. Amelia laughed at his chivalrous antics, and began adding her own extra bit of flair after each spin, even winking at him once or twice.

Sirius didn't understand her strange behaviour. She seemed perfectly happy and comfortable with him now. Had she only been playing hard to get? Sirius grew more confident as she smiled and twirled, and tried bringing her in closer to his chest. Amelia resisted, spinning herself out into another twirl, and shaking her finger at him in rebuke, though she was still smiling. Sirius blinked. What was going on?

But the song ended and Amelia didn't twirl back in. Instead she curtsied to him and smoothly picked up the hand of her next partner. The Hufflepuff boy stolidly ignored Sirius as he formed the opening position of the next dance with Amelia.

The other Hufflepuff boy returned to the dancefloor, pushing past Sirius to claim the girl beside Amelia. The song began with a sudden tangle of musical notes, and Sirius suddenly found himself amid a chaos of swirling tulle and straight-backed black. Grimacing, Sirius extricated himself from the dancefloor and was about to walk away to- to what? To wallow? To wonder what had gone wrong? To imagine what might have been if it had gone right?

No, Sirius decided firmly. He was a Prince of Hogwarts and Amelia Bones owed him an explanation.

Sirius turned on the spot, ducked back among the dancing couples, and took hold of Amelia's arm.

"What the-?" she began, looking at his hand on her arm. "Black," she hissed angrily, "let go."

Her partner glanced at Sirius, both angry and wary, but he didn't say anything.

"Can I have a word?" Sirius growled, glaring down the Hufflepuff boy.

Amelia frowned and tossed her hair angrily, but she followed him off the dancefloor. She shook his hand roughly off her arm but, glowering, continued to follow him out of the hall.

As they burst out of the doors into the brightly lit Entrance Hall, Sirius turned on her and demanded, "What was that?"

Amelia was red-faced and furious. She didn't back down a single step. "What was that? It was the dance you asked for. You asked, politely for once, and you got one. What more did you expect?"

Amelia's hands were on her hips and she was waiting, slightly out of breath.

Sirius was flustered and angry and on unsteady ground. But he did what he always did in that situation – he blustered through it.

"What did I expect?" he retorted. "I expected my chivalrous dance to count for more than those dim-witted Huffer Duffers you're with!"

Amelia raised her eyebrows, partly triumphant at his slip up, partly disgusted.

"No, wait, I meant-"

"You meant exactly what you said," Amelia said firmly, those chocolate brown eyes flashing. "You think you're better than everyone else, like you're actually royalty. You expected me to fall at your feet when you asked me out, and the only reason you're still interested is that I said no. This is about your over-inflated ego, Black, nothing more."

"No," Sirius said firmly. "No, its not. Amelia, I like you."

"Well, that's a shame," Amelia said, not budging an inch. "Because I do not like you. The sooner you accept that, Sirius Black, the happier you will be."

She turned on her heel. Sirius held his tongue for a moment, refusing to be so pathetic… but he had to know…

"At least tell me why," Sirius said as she walked away. Amelia paused, turning back around.

"Tell you why I don't like you?" she said, one eyebrow arched.

"Yes," Sirius said flatly, trying not to picture how far he'd fallen in this moment.

"You actually want to know?" Amelia pushed, walking back towards him. Her eyes were searching his. Sirius looked down.

"Yes," he said through gritted teeth. He had a growing sense of trepidation.

"Fine," Amelia declared, her hands back on her hips. "The number of times I've enumerated this for my friends." She shook her head and began ticking things off on her fingers.

"B is for bully – you hex people just because you can.

"L is for lazy – you put absolutely no effort into something if you don't get anything out of it.

"A is for arrogant – you think _oh so highly_ of yourself and so very little of others, especially us 'Huffer Duffers'.

"C is for cruel – you are cruel to girls, Sirius Black, you just don't care how you treat them.

"K is for kismet – you think everything will always fall into place for you, because it always has. You have no idea how hard life is for everyone else. How privileged your pampered little existence has been."

Sirius stood stunned for a moment. Then,

"You made an acrostic poem of my name?"

Amelia shrugged. "It was getting repetitive, it was easier to reel it all off this way."

Sirius frowned.

"Not everything is easy for me, you know."

Amelia shrugged again. "Life isn't easy for anyone. That's no excuse for you to make other people's lives harder. Anyway," Amelia tossed her golden hair over her shoulder, "I was enjoying my night before you came along. Good luck with the rest of your life, Black."

And with that she turned and disappeared through the doors into the Great Hall.

Sirius stood there for a long while, hands in his pockets, just staring at the doors.

.

.

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

Lily had lost count of how many dances she'd danced with James. She was thirsty and a bit overheated, but to stop dancing would mean the end of dancing with James. Unless she admitted that she wanted to start again, and that was unconscionable. It was so much easier to just keep dancing, to forget herself, to forget everyone else, to forget it was Potter she was dancing with and just enjoy this time with James.

Lily's dancing had improved with all of this practice. She was hardly missing any steps now, and James easily steered her into the next move, even when she forgot the cues, making it look seamless. Lily twirled and smiled and laughed to herself. And James was behaving like a perfect gentleman – he made no comments or winks, and his hands were always in entirely appropriate places. Lily hadn't felt this free all year.

Her heart sank when The Four Swans announced a short break. Lily looked at James and saw the same reluctance in his eyes – neither was ready for this to be the end of their night dancing together. James opened his mouth to say something when Sirius appeared beside them.

Sirius was lacking the usual spring in his step, and his hair was in his eyes. Still, he grinned his trademark grin and Lily, flushed with happiness, smiled back.

"Wow, looking good you two," Sirius said, winking at James. He turned to Lily and said as an aside, "And who said you had two left feet?" He smirked and said to James, "Got a minute? I need a word."

James didn't reply. His eyes were on Lily, who felt like the ground had been pulled from under her feet. 'Two left feet' was the muggle term that James Potter, pureblood, hadn't known. So how had Sirius Black known it, how had he known Lily couldn't dance, unless Potter had told him?

Lily's eyes darted to James, who was looking desperate.

"Lily, wait, let me explain," he said quickly, reaching out his hand for hers.

"It's 'Evans'," Lily snapped, furious and eyes welling with tears. Lily shoved past Black and swept out of the hall, her breath coming in angry gasps.

"Lily!" she heard Potter shout, but she was already in the Entrance Hall and flying up the marble staircase, desperate to stay ahead of Potter. She couldn't deal with him right now. This level of betrayal, thinking of all the secrets she'd laid bare, things she'd never told anyone else.

Lily shoved it all out of her head and strode through the corridors, barely keeping it together, her breath determined to come in sobs.

She finally reached Gryffindor Tower and then the safety of her dorm. Lily pulled her hangings shut and collapsed on her bed, finally free to cry her heart out into her pillow.

What had she been thinking, sharing her deepest secrets with Potter? Clearly he hadn't been keeping them secret. Who else had he told? What else had he told? Lily shuddered at the depths of the personal things she'd told him. Things about her childhood, about being unpopular, about Snape.

And James had been, what, laughing it up with his friends every morning when he returned to his dorm? Was it back to that – that Lily was just a game to him?

Lily hated herself, too. She'd _known _what James Potter was like. For _years _she was the only one who'd seen the real him. And then she'd been an _idiot_ over this secret game because, what, she'd just _hoped _he was someone different underneath? Or because she was lonely, like stupid Potter had said at the start of term, and she just wanted _someone _to confide in? Or had she been hoping for a fairy tale, where Potter really was a prince who would come and rescue her from all of her problems.

Lily screamed into her pillow in frustration, hating how much worse she felt now than before. She'd thought she was getting a confidant, someone who understood, someone who cared, someone she could trust. And once again, Lily had found out the hard way – you can't trust people. When would she learn?

.

.

* * *

**\- Andy -**

* * *

By the time they finished a dessert of custard tart and apple pie – indeed tame for Ted Tonks – the singing ivy had gone to sleep.

"Not to worry," Tonks said, as the vine began to wheeze in its sleep. "I brought us some music."

He pulled out a box with a horn on top.

"I thought muggle devices didn't work at Hogwarts," Andy said, peering at it sceptically.

"This doesn't run on electricity," Tonks told her, winding a handle one the side. "Its all to do with coils and magnets and springs and things."

"So, basically, you have no idea why it works?" Andy said, hiding a smile.

Tonks shrugged good naturedly. "It works," he said, smiling. And indeed, music began to play, something slow and classical that Andy hadn't heard before – muggle music, but similar enough to what she knew.

Tonks turned to Andy, holding out his hand. "Would you care to dance, Milady?"

Andy smiled to herself, considering Tonks. He looked kind of handsome in this light, and his muggle suit was flattering. She put her hand in his and allowed him to levitate the table and chairs off to the side of the greenhouse, giving them an open circle ringed with flowers in which to dance. With the dim light of the candles, it was quite pleasant, even romantic.

Tonks was a good dancer, Andy was surprised to find. Muggles usually placed less emphasis on the more traditional and noble arts such as collecting art, hunting and dancing. But Tonks was at least as good as many of the Slytherins, even if he wasn't quite as good as her cousin Sirius.

Andy, despite what she told most people, liked ballroom dancing. There was something calming about the sway and lulling effect, yet still something graceful and elegant, refined. Tonks built up from basic to simple to more complex steps, seeming to enjoy the fact that Andy easily kept up with him, light on her feet, smooth in her movements.

They danced through four or five songs, the flutterby bushes fluttering as they passed too close, the floating candles bobbing out of their way. At the end of the last song, the music stopped, a low whir coming from the machine as the record kept turning.

"I'll have to change to record," Tonks said softly, but his eyes were on Andy. For the first time, Andy didn't look away. There was something nice about his eyes. They were blue, soft, gentle, almost always smiling, even when his mouth wasn't. Tonks tilted his head, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth now. Andy was still in his arms from the dance, and she hadn't moved away yet. There was something comforting about being right here, in this moment. If only the moment could go on just a little longer.

Carefully, moving very slowly, Tonks lifted his hand from her waist and brushed Andy's hair back from her face. Andy stayed very still, watching his hand, then looking back to his eyes. Then down to his lips. Her heart beat increased in speed as she considered the unconsiderable. She felt tied to Tonks in this moment, unable to look away, not wanting to move away. Tonks was frozen too, his hand halfway between her face and waist.

Andy, barely breathing, moved her lips closer to his. Tonks bent his head ever so slightly. Andy closed the distance. Their lips met with a bit more force than Andy had intended, but that didn't seem to matter. It was a gentle kiss for a moment, Tonks polite and considerate. But that wasn't what Andy was looking for. She deepened the kiss, quickened the pace, and Tonks was more than happy to keep up with her.

For a few minutes the world dissolved into a dance of lips on lips and hands in hair and bodies pressing closer, warm and hard. Then Andy heard something besides the sighing of the ivy and the whisper of the flutterby bushes, and she pulled sharply away.

Tonks, a bit out of breath, let go of her at once.

"Are you-?" he began, but Andy silenced him with a finger, peering out into the darkness beyond the greenhouse. It was impossible to see anything, the light was too bright in the greenhouse. With a wave of her wand, Andy extinguished all of the candles and threaded her way between the plants, closer to the glass wall. Tonks tried to follow her, batting away a grumpy Gerbera.

Andy peered through the cold glass, her breath fogging it as she stood barely a handspan away. There was movement, but it was hard to make out.

"I have to go," Andy said abruptly. "You should stay here for a little while, that's probably safest."

"Andy," Tonks said, now fighting his way back past the Gerbera as Andy headed through the dark greenhouse for the door.

"If it's something dangerous out there, I should come with you."

"Being together will only make it more dangerous," Andy said, more sharply than she intended. With a sigh, she turned back to Tonks.

"I had a good time tonight," she said, then sighed. That wasn't what she meant. Andy summoned a couple of candles and lit them with her wand. She could now see Tonks' confused face. She tried again.

"I had a really… lovely time," she told him, trying to convey her sincerity. "It was… beautiful, what you created here. Your food was good, the dancing…" she paused, smiling, "the stuff after the dancing…"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Tonks said, attempting suave and managing cute. Andy smiled briefly.

"I'm not running away," she told him, serious again. "I just need to make sure our secret isn't out. If we're going to do this," Andy gestured between them, "then we're going to have to be more careful than we have been. A one off isn't so dangerous, but this sort of-"

Andy hesitated. She wanted to say 'ongoing arrangement' but that was a bit of a leap for her, even now. And she was worried she'd seen someone out in the dark. It would have been easy for them to see into the candlelit greenhouse. She needed to go and check, _now_.

"I'll see you soon?" Andy said, now stepping towards the door.

"For sure," Tonks said, still a bit confused, but smiling once again. Andy returned the smile and slipped out into the night, her wand already in her hand.

It was black outside, especially after the candlelight. Andy headed in the direction she'd seen the movement, down by the forest. She crept swiftly and silently across the lawns, keeping her silhouette away from the greenhouse. Andy had gone a fair distance, almost back around to the castle entrance, and she was thinking whoever it was must have escaped. Or that she'd imagined them in the first place.

And then she heard a voice, the words dimmed by distance. With something to focus on, Andy quickly caught up.

It was a male and a female voice, their figures ahead of her tall in black dress robes. Andy crept closer. It was Malfoy and Bellatrix.

"Don't be impatient," Bella was hissing. "He'll get me in and _then _I can get you in. You can't expect him to use all of his favours at once."

Malfoy replied, too low for Andy to hear. Bellatrix scoffed.

"As soon as we have it, it will be a certainty."

"As soon as we find it," Malfoy quoted back, contempt in his voice. "That is beginning to seem less likely. What haven't we done yet?"

"What we need is to do the impossible," Bellatrix crooned. "The Dark Lord isn't looking for just any recruits. We need to prove ourselves worthy."

Andy tripped over a tree root and sprawled across the ground. She scrambled to her hands and knees, still shocked by what she'd heard, but a beam of wand light fell over her and she froze.

"Look what we have here," Malfoy sneered, "a Black thief, and a spy."

"Lucius," Bellatrix said sharply, "leave us. I will deal with this alone."

Malfoy looked most displeased by this suggestion. He'd been looking at Andy with something predatory, a sort of pleasant anticipation on his twisted mouth. It made Andy's skin crawl. But Bellatrix hissed something else at him and Malfoy, now scowling deeply, turned and strode off for the castle.

Andy was hardly relieved. Whatever had been on Malfoy's mind, Andy was fairly sure he wouldn't have killed her. She had no such certainty about a Bellatrix who'd caught Andy spying on her. Bellatrix waited until Malfoy was far out of earshot, her wand trained on Andy who was still kneeling in the dirt. Not the best defensive position, but Andy knew the moment she moved, whether to stand or go for her wand, Bella would curse her. Talking had always been the better option in such situations, but now Andy found she had nothing to say. There wasn't a defence in the world that Bella would accept, and all Andy kept thinking was, 'Sirius was right. Bella wants to join the death eaters'.

"What will I do with you?" Bella murmured, her eyes flashing dangerously in the gloom. The sisters' eyes met, both running through every threat Bella had ever uttered against Andy, every curse they both knew, every punishment their father had ever promised. It was a long and horrifying list. Andy fought to keep her panic out of her eyes. Bellatrix thrived on fear.

Slowly a deadly smile bloomed on Bella's face. Andy's breath caught in her throat. This was it. It would be something dreadful, if the mere thought of it made Bella smile.

"No," Bella breathed, lowering her wand and tilting her head to one side, like a snake playing with its prey. Andy was still tense and frozen, waiting for Bella to strike. "No," Bella said again, now smiling so widely her teeth were showing, more predatory than ever.

"I _could _punish you, as enjoyable as that would be. But what would be _even more fun_ is to watch you watch your little mudblood squirm. I hope you enjoyed your little fairy tale dance, _Sister_, because once I tell father, I think the mudblood's dancing days will be over."

The blood drained from Andy's face. Bellatrix had seen them in the greenhouse. She wasn't bluffing this time.

"Ted Tonks," Bella mused, "such a disappointing choice, little sister. I'm only looking out for you, you know. Someone has to keep your treacherous heart in check."

"I'll tell Father," Andy said suddenly. Bellatrix's eyes narrowed. "I'll tell him you want to be a death eater. Voldemort hasn't been getting such great press lately, has he? Think Father will be pleased to hear that?"

"You tell him, and I'll punish you and your little mudblood both," Bellatrix growled, advancing a step on Andy so she was leaning directly over her.

"That won't stop Father from stopping you," Andy said, managing to keep the tremble out of her voice by sheer force of will.

Bellatrix huffed in anger, and spat on the ground. If there was one person in all the world who could stop Bellatrix Black from doing exactly as she pleased, it was Cygnus Black, the man from whom she'd inherited her cruel hatred and black heart.

Bellatrix turned away in fury, screaming into the forest. Andy took the opportunity to draw her wand, though she still didn't dare get to her feet. Talking was still the best way out of this – and she might even get away unscathed.

Bella turned back suddenly, and shouted "_Crucio_." Andy, who'd been expecting this for several minutes, ducked and rolled, missing the next two curses by sheer luck and the benefit of not staying still. Bellatrix lowered her wand, breathing hard.

"Coward," she hissed.

"You don't tell Father, I don't tell Father," Andy huffed, also out of breath, and her hair now full of twigs.

Bellatrix screamed in fury again, shooting two more curses at Andy. But Andy was on her feet now, and dodged easily. Shield charms were no good against the sort of curses Bella was throwing.

"That won't stop me coming after your little mudblood myself," Bella snarled, advancing on Andy, who resisted the urge to back up. Walking backwards through the forest at night was a good way to fall and become easy prey, to Bellatrix, or to something worse when she was done.

Two paths opened before Andy here, and she swallowed, knowing that out of two unlikely options, one had higher chances of success than the other. Andy knew Bellatrix wouldn't be threatened by anything Andy had to say. So instead she tossed her hair back and laughed. The sound startled Bella, and she narrowed her eyes.

"You think I actually care about that stupid mudblood?" Andy snarled. "Don't insult me, Sister. He was always just a way to get back at _you_. To make you _squirm_. To make you make an idiot of yourself to Father. You're so predictable, wanting to ruin me, running off to tell on me every chance you get."

Bellatrix had hesitated, but now she narrowed her eyes.

"The kiss I saw wasn't some silly game." Bella's voice was firm, he wand rising again.

Andy chuckled blackly. "Oh really? And why do you think you saw it at all? Did you think it was just perfect timing on your part? Or have you underestimated me yet again, big sister?"

Bella paused again, her narrowed eyes peering closely at Andy. This was the most dangerous poker game Andy had ever played, and Tonks' well-being hung in the balance. But if she could convince Bella that Tonks meant nothing to her, he might get away with a couple of light corridor hexings.

"Then why are you protecting him?" Bella shrieked suddenly. Andy, accustomed to her sister's theatrics, didn't even flinch.

"Protecting him?" Andy drawled. "Why would I protect him?"

"You don't want me to tell Father," Bella breathed, advancing a step. "Why? If he means nothing to you?"

"Why?" Andy said, incredulous. "Because I'd rather not get the hiding of my life, thank you very much. And I don't see what your problem is. Go, become a death eater, I don't care."

This was her biggest lie yet. As much as Andy often despised Bellatrix, she'd always wanted to save her from the path she was headed down. Andy pressed on.

"Just keep my doings to yourself. Seems like a fair deal to me."

Andy forced herself to meet Bellatrix's cold dark eyes, tossing her hair back in her practiced gesture of nonchalance.

"Are you trying to tell me you don't care about him at all?" Bella crooned, tilting her head to one side.

Andy rolled her eyes. "Please. It's not like he meant anything. That muggleborn nobody was the one chasing me. He served his purpose. Though," Andy paused, smirking at Bellatrix, "he's not a bad kisser, really. Better than most of the Slytherin sludge."

Bellatrix gasped and Andy knew she was winning her over.

"Have you no shame?" Bellatrix demanded in a disgusted whisper.

Andy shrugged, grinning her most annoying little-sister-grin. "Guess not. But it was totally worth it. You should see your face."

"Fine," Bellatrix declared, her eyes roving over Andy's open expression. "I'll go and hex him right now. Bet he's still snuffling around in that stupid greenhouse, mudblood prat."

Andy shrugged while her heart froze. How long would Ted follow her advice and wait there?

"Better him than me," Andy drawled. "But," she said, her voice turning serious, "remember what I said. You tell Father on me, I'll tell Father on you."

Andy, gathering every shred of courage in her body, turned her back on Bellatrix and stalked off towards the castle. Bella shot a curse at Andy's back but it went wide – more to scare her. Andy gave her the finger without breaking stride.

"If you tell anyone," Bella shrieked after her, "I'll come after you and the mudblood both."

"See if I care," Andy called back, keeping her eyes firmly on the glowing windows of the school in the distance. It took all her discipline not to run off the greenhouse and warn Tonks, to fight off her sister with him. If Andy did anything of the sort, Bella would know she cared about Tonks, and his life wouldn't be worth living.

Andy stayed her course. And a few moments later, she heard Bellatrix shriek one more time in frustration. A good sign. Andy slipped into the castle, keeping an eye out for Malfoy – he'd be one to watch for the next few weeks. The seventh years' graduation couldn't come soon enough.

Andy slipped back to her dorm, grabbed the invisibility cloak, and bolted out to the greenhouse. She passed through the ball, spotting Malfoy with the other Slytherins, but there was no sign of Bellatrix. Andy sped across the lawns, finally arriving in sight of the greenhouse.

Tonks had relit some of the candles and was clearing away the evidence of their ball. He was smiling and whistling, completely alone and unscathed. Andy fell to her knees outside the greenhouse, watching him as he worked. He was whistling the tune from the last song they'd danced to, and his smile kept slipping into a grin as he picked up things they'd used, or he touched the corner of his mouth. Ted was clearly smitten.

Andy touched the corner of her own mouth, remembering their kiss. Their last kiss. Something caught in Andy's throat. This was the last night she'd date Ted Tonks. For his safety, and hers, they could never see each other again. Andy should march right in there and break up with him now. But something stopped her.

Bellatrix might be watching. Which was true enough. It was too dangerous to do it now.

But Andy knew that wasn't why she was sitting in the cold grass watching him whistle. In this moment, to Tonks, they were still happy together, with some illogical hope of more dates, maybe even a future together. Andy balled her knees up against her face, breathing heavily, her eyes wet, her heart heavy. She stayed like that for over an hour, listening to Tonks whistle and clean.

When Tonks finally left the greenhouse for the castle, it took every ounce of Andy's Black discipline to follow him silently, her wand out in case he ran into trouble. When all she wanted was to grab him, hug him, kiss him, hold him tight forever. This might have felt like a fun flirty crush, but now that Tonks was being taken away from her, it suddenly felt entirely different.

.

.

* * *

**\- Remus -**

* * *

Remus and Emma had danced until the music ended. They'd had a break in the middle of the night when the Hobgoblins played – it wasn't really their pace – and had enjoyed some of the food and punch on offer. It had been nice as well to sit and talk for a while, about the ball and their friends and how silly everyone else went over the punch. But when the string quartet was back, they'd simply exchanged smiles and headed back to the dancefloor, with eyes for no one but each other.

But now the evening was ending. The quartet was packing up their instruments, the house elves were taking away the rest of the food, and most of the students had filed out of the Great Hall. Even the fairies were taking themselves off to bed, in hammocks made of leaves with petals for blankets.

Remus and Emma lingered at their little table for two, sitting closer together than they ever had before, watching the activity around them, but feeling distanced from it all, from everyone else, by a little inner glow they'd ignited in each other.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Remus," Emma said, glancing into his eyes. Remus held her gaze.

"I definitely concur with that statement," Remus replied in a low voice.

"I'm so glad you agreed to come with me," Emma said, leaning forward a bit.

"I'm so glad you asked." Remus leaned toward her, eyes still held by hers.

"We should… see each other tomorrow," Emma whispered, her blue eyes glittering in the candlelight.

"We should…" Remus agreed softly, noticing her eyes drift down to his lips. "We could… have a picnic."

"I'd like that," Emma murmured. Their faces were now very close indeed. Remus bent ever so slightly further forward, and Emma closed the distance.

It was a soft kiss, with gentle lips, and it lasted only a few seconds. Remus moved back slightly, to see her eyes. Emma was smiling, a little shy, but clearly pleased. She saw the same reflected on Remus' face. Then, smiling a bit playfully, she leant in for another short sweet kiss, before pulling away reluctantly.

"I should…" she said hesitantly, looking over her shoulder to the door. Remus hadn't even heard Professor McGonagall announcing to the lingering students that the ball was over, but she was now shepherding them out into the Entrance Hall.

"Right," Remus said, clearing his throat. "Indeed."

Emma giggled softly and they stood and headed out together. Emma reached over and took Remus' hand. His heart leapt and he squeezed her hand gently. They paused at the top of the marble staircase – Ravenclaw Tower was on the opposite side of the school to Gryffindor's.

"May I walk you to your Tower?" Remus asked, catching her eyes with his. Emma beamed.

"Why certainly."

They wandered along, hardly speaking, just smiling to themselves and glancing at each other every now and then. Remus rubbed gentle circles on the back of Emma's hand with his thumb. She rubbed his thumb with her fingertips.

They reached Ravenclaw Tower all too soon.

"Well," Emma said hesitantly, glancing at the door.

"Well," Remus agreed, equally reluctant. "What time will I meet you tomorrow for our picnic? We could do… lunch? Or an early lunch?"

"What about breakfast?" Emma said pushing herself up on her tiptoes to look into Remus' eyes.

"Breakfast is good," Remus said, trying not to beam like an idiot. "Shall we say, nine?"

"Make it eight thirty," Emma said, tapping Remus' nose with her finger. Remus grinned.

"Very well, eight thirty it is. I'll meet you… in the… Great Hall?" Remus was distracted by Emma's eyes, looking pointedly at his lips and back. Remus smiled, more confident now, and bent down to kiss her. Emma stepped closer, wrapping her arms around his neck as their soft kiss deepened, still gentle but now closer, warmer, more intimate. Remus put his hands on her waist, gently stroking her back.

"Ah, excuse me."

Remus and Emma sprang apart. It was Edgecomb, the sixth year Ravenclaw prefect. "Some of us actually want to get _into _the common room," Edgecomb said nastily, shooting Emma a glare. Remus frowned, stepping in front of Emma.

"Oh, save it, _Gryffindor_," Edgecomb said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "But you should know, McGonagall is patrolling this way, so you might want to shove off, Lupin."

Emma turned away from Edgecomb with a sigh. She took Remus' hands and squeezed them.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Eight thirty," Remus said, smiling. "Looking forward to it."

"Me too," Emma whispered, glancing back at his lips. Remus his a smile, cleared his throat, and headed off before Emma could distract them again.

.

.

.

_Also note, we are well over halfway in the story but not at the point where plots and romances are all wrapped up just yet. _

__I'll post Sunday's chapter tomorrow.


	31. Sunday Week 5

**Sunday May 21**

**\- Remus -**

Remus woke early the next morning. Despite his late night, he found it impossible to go back to sleep. In a couple of hours he'd be seeing Emmeline Vance again, and his heart was giddy with the idea. With a happy sigh, Remus went in search of a shower and a way to make his hair behave as thoroughly as James had spelled it to last night.

When Remus left the bathroom, looking as ready for a second date as he was going to, and trying firmly to ignore the rational part of his brain that kept reminding him there wasn't supposed to _be _a second date, he found Sirius sitting upright in bed, his head in his hands. This was very odd behaviour, not least because Remus hadn't expected to see any of the Marauders conscious before lunchtime.

"You alright, Padfoot?" Remus ventured quietly, lest he wake the others and incur James' pre-noon weekend wrath.

Sirius glanced up, looking exhausted.

"Do you think I'm lazy, Moony?"

Remus blinked in surprise. "Er, no, we're all tired this morning."

"Not _today_," Sirius said, irritated. "In general."

"Er, well, no, you find the er, most efficient route, don't you. You don't waste your energy, you know?"

Sirius sighed. "What about arrogant? Do you think I'm arrogant?"

"Arrogant?" Remus repeated carefully. "Do you think I'd be friends with someone who was arrogant?"

Sirius threw his hands up in the air. "You're no help at all," he declared, jumping out of bed and striding out of the dorm in his pyjamas. James and Peter slept on. Remus raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"What's got into him?" Remus whispered to himself, before finding some shoes. He knew he'd be early, but he was too energised to wait up here.

When Remus headed down to the Great Hall, he found it nearly empty. Everyone, even the usual early risers, were sleeping in after last night. Remus was still half an hour early, so he headed to the Gryffindor table for a cup of tea. He spotted Sirius grumbling over his toast and hesitated. Maybe a stroll in the grounds would be a better idea.

"Remus," came a cheerful voice he barely recognised. He turned to find Emma, grinning at him, a picnic basket in her hands. "You're early."

"And you're smiling," Remus said, grinning himself.

"Er, yes, well," Emma said, blushing and trying to tame her smile, to little effect.

"Don't stop," Remus said softly, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I love seeing it."

"Well, er, shall we?" Emma said, shy but pleased. Remus followed her out into the freshly sun-washed grounds. The birds were still singing and between the green lawns, blue sky and silver lake, the whole thing could have been a postcard.

Remus and Emma settled on a picnic blanket by the lake, tucking into a breakfast of fruit, bread, jams, ham and cheese. Emma had even asked the house elves to pack a thermos of tea, which was especially welcome with the chilly morning breeze. After they'd eaten, Remus tucked Emma under his arm to keep them both warm, and they sat watching the wind make ripples on the lake.

Remus was just thinking that he could get used to this, and feeling guilty for the thought, when Emma turned her face to his, smiling softly, and reached up to kiss him. Remus bent his head down to meet hers, and they fell into an easy kiss, taking their time, getting to know each other's lips, just enjoying the closeness and familiarity of each other.

Yes, Remus sighed silently, he could get used to this.

.

.

**\- Lily -**

Lily had only gotten to sleep as the sun started to rise. When she did wake up, she had no intention of leaving the dorm. Her friends were gone, probably to get some breakfast, so there was nothing to stop Lily from lying in bed, hugging her pillow and staring at her hangings. And hating James Potter with every fibre of her being.

As it neared lunchtime, Lily started to get hungry. To distract herself, she practiced every charm she could remember. She was running out of ideas when the dorm door opened and footsteps strode over to her bed.

"Lily?" Greta called loudly. "Are you in there, or did you find somewhere different to sleep last night? Or _someone _to-"

Lily ripped open the hangings.

"Oh, you are here," Greta said, surprised. "I thought you'd be off with your Prince Charming."

From behind Greta, Alice and Mary peered in at Lily. Lily, exasperated, flopped back against her pillows.

"Prince Charming is a lie," she muttered. "Leave me alone."

Greta and Alice exchanged looks.

"Oh dear," said Mary.

"Lily, are you okay?" Alice said, sympathetic as always.

"What's Potter done now?" Greta demanded, grumpily.

Lily gave Greta a hard stare. "There's no need to jump down my throat."

"Ignore her," Mary said, unconcerned. "Black did all last night."

"Oh," Lily said, remembering the drink Black said he was getting for Greta, and the fact that he'd then spent a good hour at least watching the Hufflepuffs dancing – though hopefully Greta had missed that part. "Greta, I'm so sorry-"

"Never mind," Greta said briskly, waving Lily's words away. "It's no more than I deserved, agreeing to go with him. It's not like I thought things would be any different."

Lily didn't quite believe Greta's words, but she let it go.

"Lily, what happened?" Alice said, coming to sit on her bed. "You looked so happy dancing with Potter."

Lily swallowed fresh tears, remembering the magical fairy tale evening, the sheer joy of dancing, the hopes that had crept so sneakily into her heart.

"James Potter is as selfish a prick as he ever was," Lily declared, trying to keep her voice firm and steady.

"Did he try something with you?" Greta said at once, hands on her hips, ready to walk out of the dorm and make him pay.

"No!" Lily said quickly.

"Did he hook up with someone else?" Mary asked.

"No," Lily sighed, "he was the perfect gentleman."

"Did he say something stupid?" Alice said, a bit too much understanding in her voice.

Lily sighed. "I did something stupid."

"Are we about to find out why you've been so happy the last couple of weeks?" Greta said, sitting on the other side of Lily's bed, ignoring a disgruntled Tiger whose personal space bubble was shrinking. Mary drew closer, too.

Lily took a deep breath. It was time to come clean with her friends. She needed them now, and if Potter was telling everyone else her secrets, what difference did it make if she had someone to confide in?

"James Potter invited me to share secrets with him."

"That does sound stupid," Greta said. Alice gave her a stern look. Greta shrugged. "It does."

Lily sighed. "He said if we swapped a secret in the morning, he'd leave me alone for the rest of the day. And he did – leave me alone, that is."

"Yeah, well, I can see why you'd be tempted," Greta said grudgingly. "What'd you tell him?"

"It started out with simple little things, nothing deep or personal," Lily said, avoiding the question.

"And then you went and poured out your heart?" Greta said, nodding knowingly. "What did you say?"

Lily looked uncomfortably at her hands.

"Oh, nice," Greta said, "you won't tell us but you'll tell 'James flacking Potter'."

"And look how well that turned out!" Lily snapped.

"He told people your secrets?" Alice said, a lot more understanding that Greta.

"He told at least one secret, if not all of them," Lily grumbled. "To Sirius Black."

"Don't even talk to me about that arrogant bastard," Greta huffed. "And it doesn't surprise me Black couldn't keep a secret. He doesn't have a single compassionate bone in his body-"

"Ahem," Alice said pointedly. "One boy crisis at a time? How are you Lily?"

Lily sighed. She wished they'd all just go away.

"About as well as I deserve."

"But Lily, there must have been a reason you trusted him," Alice began.

"Yeah, you don't seem like you've lost all your marbles," Greta added.

Lily scowled. "He… seemed… different, when it was just the two of us. Like I was seeing a different side of him. The show-off jerk sort of faded into the background. He made it seem like he cared about…" Lily cut off. "Never mind."

"I'm sure he does care," Alice said. "Maybe he just messed up."

"That's all he does!" Lily snapped. "The thing with James Potter is you can never trust him. A mistake I won't make again."

"Here here!" Greta declared.

"Lily," Alice said softly, ignoring Greta. "That's the risk of being in love. Sometimes people mess up, sometimes they hurt you, but-"

"Potter isn't a risk worth taking," Lily said, her voice firm. "And I'm not, nor will I _ever_ be, in love with James Potter. We danced, nothing more. And what we are now, is over."

Alice sighed and looked away.

"Good," Greta said. "You and I can cold shoulder the Princes of Hogwarts together. Solidarity."

Alice looked torn.

"But if-"

"Don't even try it," Greta advised Alice. She turned back to Lily. "It's alright, Lily, you and I will be free women together."

"I'm not leaving my bed," Lily grumbled.

"Fine," declared Greta, unphased, "we'll be free women in pyjamas."

That got Lily to smile the tiniest bit.

"Excellent," said Greta, jumping to her feet. "Alice, Mary, bring us all some lunch."

Alice smiled sadly at them both, and tugged Mary after her by the elbow. Greta changed back into her pyjamas and bounced onto the end of Lily's bed.

"Now, how about some chess?" Greta said.

"You like chess about as much as you like Scrabble," Lily muttered.

"Yeah, but I'm in the mood to shatter some people," Greta said, peering at the chessmen with violence in her eyes.

Lily chuckled darkly.

"Oh, I agree."

.

.

**\- Andy -**

Andy hadn't slept. She'd laid awake on a couch in the common room all night, under the invisibility cloak. After seeing Tonks safely back to the Hufflepuff basement, Andy had waiting for Bellatrix to come back to the Slytherin common room. Bella had stormed in well after midnight, headed for her down dorm, slamming doors and kicking things as she went.

Relieved, Andy had made sure she didn't leave again. Knowing where Bellatrix was was a small comfort, but the only one Andy had right now. Besides, it wasn't like she was going to get any sleep anyway. Every time Andy closed her eyes, she saw Tonks, broken and bloody by any one of Bella's favourite spells. The happy trusting Hufflepuff wouldn't stand a chance if Bellatrix turned on him.

Andy knew she'd played a dangerous game and lost. She'd underestimated both her sister and her own heart. All that was left was to end the game for good.

It was agony to wait in the corner as the common room filled and cleared, to wait for Bellatrix to finally come down for breakfast. Andy let her get a good head start before following her sister to the Great Hall. Invisibility cloak or no, Bella was too smart not to notice a tail. Andy waited until Bella was settled at the Slytherin table before seeking out Tonks with the Hufflepuffs. Andy delivered him a hastily scrawled note and crept away.

Ten minutes later, Tonks entered the classroom at the top of the marble staircase – the one Andy had pushed him into to ask him on that first date. His smile – so warm and pleased to see her – both melted and broke Andy's heart. She schooled her face to a bored neutral – possible only due to years of practice. This was her most common mask, and she was thankful of it today.

"Tonks, thank you for meeting me," Andy said stiffly, as Tonks swept into the room, clearly intent on hugging her, if not kissing her. Andy stifled the longing in her, and frowned. With her wand, she shut the door behind him.

"Er, Andy?" said Tonks, confused. "Is everything okay?"

"We need to stop seeing each other," Andy announced, trying to insert her trademark boredom into her voice.

Tonks blinked. "Er, what do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't want to spend time with you."

"You- You're breaking up with me?" Tonks whispered, eyes widening in shock. "Why?"

"We were hardly dating," Andy scoffed. "It was just a few stupid little outings with your stupid muggle food and your stupid little muggle toys."

Tonks looked like he'd been slapped.

Andy wanted to take the words back, to tell him that she'd enjoyed every minute ( even when she hadn't realised she was), that she'd had fun, that she knew all the effort he'd gone to. But instead she bit her tongue until it hurt and raised her chin haughtily. As hard as it was to see Tonks suffer, it was better than looking at his mangled body when Bellatrix – or Father – was through with it.

"Look, I just can't be bothered anymore," Andy added, when Tonks was silent too long, staring at his feet.

Tonks raised his eyes to meet hers, and they were determined not distraught. Andy could have sworn with frustration.

"You didn't feel that way last night," Tonks said, his voice firm. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Andy, I'm sorry if I went too far-"

"You did," Andy said, hating herself more with each word. "This whole thing went too far ages ago. It was a stupid idea that never should have got past-"

Andy couldn't continue. She meant to tell Tonks he was a prank, a dare, retribution against her sister, anything but the truth. But the words weren't coming out properly.

"This is about your family, isn't it?" Tonks said, taking a step towards her. His face was so supportive, Andy could have cried. "Look, don't worry about them, okay? I'm not giving up on us. I'm not scared of them-"

"You should be scared!" Andy said shrilly. She swallowed, trying to get her control back. "What, do you think you're being _brave_?" she snarled, as close to her usual drawl as she could get right now. "You have _no idea _what they would do to you."

Tonk's eyes were only becoming harder, more determined. Andy knew she had to change tack if she wanted to convince him. She hadn't realised how difficult it would be to get rid of him.

"You've got no idea what they're capable of. What I'm capable of…" Andy trailed off, attempting to look bored.

"You?" Tonks said, shaking his head. "Don't say that. You're nothing like them. You're a good person, Andromeda Black. I see you." He smiled tentatively, looking into her eyes.

Andy's breath caught. Why was he making this so hard? With a stubbornness bred into her over many pureblood generations, Andy swallowed a sob and pressed on, forcing her eyes and voice to turn cold as ice. Her father would have been proud.

"You just don't get it, do you? I'm done with you. This was only ever a… game to me. Don't contact me again."

"Andy, what is this really about?" Tonks was pleading now. "Whatever it is, we'll fix it together."

"There is no together!" Andy snapped, close to losing it. "There is no us, there never was. And there's nothing to fix, except this giant mistake that was us dating."

Tonks was back to looking at his shoes. "What changed, Andy. Is there… is there someone else?"

"Yes!" Andy snapped with relief. She just wanted, needed this to be _over_. She needed to stop breaking both their hearts. And if this was the only way to do it, so be it. "How clever of you, Tonks," she drawled. "Though how you didn't work it out sooner, I have no clue."

"Who is it?" Tonks said, his voice low.

"Never you mind," Andy drawled.

Tonks slowly met Andy's eyes. Then he said,

"I don't believe you. Something's happened to you. I'm not giving up on you Andy. I'm here for you."

Andy did swear then, and badly enough to surprise Tonks. Andy caught her breath and snapped,

"You stupid little mudblood."

Tonks took a step back, eyes wide with shock.

"Not that it concerns you," Andy continued relentlessly, "but its Wilkes. Always has been. You were just a fun little distraction, a prank, to see how long I could keep it going. We had a good laugh over your stupid muggle antics."

There was a long silence, as Tonks studied Andy, his face full of disbelieving betrayal. Andy wanted so badly to take it all back, to tell him the truth. But she knew this was the only way forward, the only way to keep him safe.

Finally Tonks took a breath and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"So," he said, chewing his lip. "It seems the rest of the school was right about you, and I was wrong. Apparently there's nothing more to you than what's on the surface, Andromeda Black."

Andy wanted to scream that he _had _been right. Here was the only person who'd ever seen below the surface, the only one she'd been herself with, truly laughed with, kissed and meant it… and he was looking at her like she was dirt.

"Glad to see you finally get it, Tonks." Andy's voice trembled slightly, but few people would have noticed. She found herself hoping Tonks was one of them, but he was too far gone for that.

Andy turned, more disgusted with herself than grateful now, and stalked out of the room. She had to force her knees not to quiver, her breathing not to tremble. She forced down a lump in her throat, but her eyes were painfully dry. The perfect little ice queen she'd been groomed to be. In this moment, for sheer cold-heartedness, she could have rivalled Bellatrix.

She hated herself. If this was what it took to be _noble_, Andy wanted no part of it. Chivalry was dead. And love! Andy almost choked on a sob. She was _glad _she'd never been in love. She wanted no part of _that _either. Whatever taste she'd had with Tonks, it sliced quite deeply enough.

.

.

**\- Remus -**

Remus was walking on air. He'd just spent the most beautiful day with Emmeline Vance, most of it out by the lake, talking, telling secrets, playing 'Never have I ever' with a box of chocolates, and, of course, kissing. Even if there was no third date, it would have been totally worth it just for last night and today. But, of course, there would be a third date, because Remus was too far gone now to see straight. But that was a problem for another day. Today, nothing could spoil his happiness.

"Arrogant?" James yelled as Remus entered the common room. "You're a _numbskull_!"

Remus blinked and tried to get his bearings. James was yelling at Sirius across the mostly empty common room, and Sirius stood a bit stunned by the fireplace. Peter was watching them both, with his mouth hanging open.

"What's going on here?" Remus demanded, trying to push between them in case curses started flying. James circled sideways to keep Sirius in view, his face red with anger.

"Padfoot wants to know what I think of him," James said rather loudly, "so I was obliging him."

"Right, that's it," Sirius snapped to the rest of the room. "Show's over, out you go!"

Grumbling, the few students in the common room filed out, leaving the Princes to battle it out alone.

"James," Remus said firmly, "what is this about?"

"_He_ knows," James accused, pointing at Sirius. "He knows what he said to Lily!" James' voice was both loud and petulant.

"To Lily?" Sirius said, clearly confused.

"Yeah," James said, crossing his arms, "about her dancing!"

"Are you so insanely jealous that I can't even _compliment _her?" Sirius demanded. "And for the record, I was talking to both of you!"

"It was a secret!" James hissed, checking the girls dormitory stairs in case Lily was coming down them.

"It's a secret that she can dance?" Remus said, bewildered.

"No!" James cried. "The," he turned to Sirius and lowered his voice, "the _two left feet _thing."

"You never told me that was a secret," Sirius said firmly, crossing his arms.

"Yes I did," James shot back. "I told you Lily and I were trading secrets."

"No," Sirius said, even more firmly, "you didn't."

Remus sighed. "No, you only talked about that with me, James."

James growled in frustration. "Well, obviously she didn't want that spread around!"

"Well the maybe you shouldn't have spread it around then!" Sirius cried, throwing up his hands. "Because to me it looks like _you _screwed up your one chance with Evans, and now you're trying to blame it on _me_."

James grabbed for his wand but Sirius was quicker. James didn't care. He didn't even try to dodge Sirius' curse, instead letting it hit him while he aimed his own hex, and firing.

James now had boils all over his face and Sirius was sporting a grand pair of antlers. With a cry of startled exasperation, Remus inserted a shield charm between them.

"That's enough! You're both idiots," he declared, looking between them. "This won't win either of you any hearts. Padfoot, take a walk. Prongs, sit down so I can deal with your boils."

Sirius was breathing hard, glaring at James. He finally huffed out a breath, turned on his heel, and headed for the portrait hole. He smacked his antlers into the wall. With a loud curse, Sirius sliced off the tops with his wand and ducked out, grumbling loudly.

James watched him leave, also glaring, still breathing hard. Remus shoved James down onto a couch and sat on the low table opposite him, wand out, studying the boils. They weren't too bad. Sirius could do a lot worse when he wanted to.

James' eyes were unfocused, but Remus doubted it had anything to do with Sirius' curse. James stared at the wall as Remus dealt with the boils one at a time, vanishing them without a trace. Peter came out from where he'd been cowering behind a couch. It was rare for the Princes to fight with each other, but the couple of times they had, it had been something to see. They were both powerful wizards, with quick minds and quicker wands, and as stubborn as oxen.

Remus didn't try to talk to James about the fight. For a few minutes there was only the faint pop of each boil as it disappeared. When Remus was finished, James dropped his face into his hands.

"How could I be so stupid," he groaned.

Remus sighed. "I'm assuming it was an accident?"

"It was when I said I was taking Muggle Studies," James said without lifting his head, his voice a but muffled by his hands. "And Lily and I had fought about that stupid muggle saying. I didn't think when I told Padfoot, and now I just-" James sighed loudly and shook his head into his hands. "I've ruined everything. She'll never trust me again, and Padfoot-"

"Sirius will get over it," Remus said. "You know that. He has his own problems right now, by the sound of it…"

Remus could tell James wasn't listening. He was too deep in his Lily-thoughts.

"As for Lily," Remus said, and James' head jerked up at the sound of her name. "You'll just have to explain it to her. Maybe another letter, since that seems to be more effective… But I'd give her some time first," Remus added hurriedly, as James got to his feet.

"I'm going to bed," James sighed, walking right past Remus to the staircase.

Remus sighed himself and plopped down on the empty couch. And it had been such a _good_ day up until now.


	32. Monday and Tuesday Week 6

**Monday May 23**

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

When Lily's alarm went off Monday morning, she scowled and it exploded. Lily blinked. It had been a long time since she'd been angry enough to lose control of her magic. Then she sighed heavily and fell back against her pillows. Her alarm had been set to wake her up in time to share secrets with James… With _Potter_, she reminded herself angrily. There was no 'James'. The James she thought she knew didn't exist. She'd dreamt him up as surely as she had in the hospital wing.

For a moment Lily wished that her version of James _was_ real – someone she could trust, confide in, look up to. However, this longing led to an urge to break more things, so she squashed it and found a book to read until it was time to get up. There was no way she'd be able to sleep now.

Finally the other girls started getting ready for the day and Lily did the same. They exchanged significant looks with each other behind her back, but no one commented on Lily's dark mood.

Lily ignored James Potter as they crossed the common room. But he called out,

"Lily," when he saw her and stepped into her path. Lily had her wand in her hand and Potter swallowed and stepped back when she pointed it at him. Lily stepped out of the portrait hole, relieved when he didn't try to follow. She blinked to clear her memory of Potter's look of devastation. She wasn't the one who'd screwed things up between them, Lily reminded herself firmly.

.

Potter was waiting for Lily in the line for Transfiguration class. Lily, who had arrived a minute late to avoid just such an event, swept past him and into the classroom, relieved that Potter's assigned seat was too far from hers for conversation.

Potter didn't wait for her at the end of class, for which Lily was grateful. However it was a bit hard to watch him walking slump-shouldered ahead of her in the crowd as they bustled to lunch. Lily knew it was in her power to bring back the grinning, joking, pranking Prince of Hogwarts, to bring him out of this defeated shell of a boy. But she also knew her heart, and she couldn't take James Potter, Prince of Hogwarts, breaking it again – especially not if he ever got his hands on more of it than he'd had so far. Which, Lily told herself hotly, was none.

.

In Potions, Lily was polite to Remus, handing over ingredients from their shared basket. Alice was back in her usual seat, and smiling at nothing. Unlike Lily and Greta's evenings, Alice's date with Frank Longbottom had gone very well, and rumours were they'd been seeing each other every evening by the lake.

Remus was also in a good mood. Lily had seen him dancing with Emmeline Vance, looking like he was on cloud nine. Lily was happy for him. Remus was a great guy and deserved a nice girlfriend. Though Lily found she would have been even happier for him if she'd been the least bit happy herself.

Lily glanced around the room impatiently as she waited for their potion to boil. Which was when she caught Snape scowling at her, before he ducked his eyes down again. Lily frowned. If she hadn't known better, she would have said his look was jealous. As Lily glanced surreptitiously around again, she found other sets of eyes on her, quickly looking away when Lily caught them staring.

"This is about Potter, isn't it?" Lily hissed to Remus, jerking her head at the rest of the class. Remus looked up from measuring powdered bicorn horn and smiled grimly.

"Fame rubs off I'm afraid."

"Why?" Lily snapped. "It's not like I ever dated him."

"No, but you did dance with him."

"One dance!"

"It seemed like more than that," Remus said mildly, tipping his bicorn horn into his potion. Lily scowled.

"It'll blow over soon enough," Remus added kindly. "Everyone knows James has been chasing you since forever. They're excited to think something might happen."

Lily glared.

"And when it doesn't," Remus continued, "they'll find something else to gossip about."

"So this is just another way for Potter to ruin my life," Lily said, scowling at her pufferfish eyes.

Remus gave her a sympathetic look.

"Shut up," she snapped, "I don't want your pity."

"No, but by the time this blows over, you might find you want a friend."

Lily sighed. "I'm sorry Remus." Then her glare returned. "But how do you stand him? He's such a stupid, arrogant, self-absorbed…"

Remus leaned over and said quietly. "We had quite a different conversation the other night on patrol duty."

Lily stopped, surprised by the memory of it. It felt like months ago, not less than a week. Lily glanced at Alice, who was so immersed in measuring lionfish spine, it looked purposeful. Lily sighed.

"Well, I was blind," she whispered back to Remus. "Blind and stupid and naive. I misplaced my trust. As usual."

"That's a big change of mind over a little thing," Remus said, not meeting her eyes as he stirred his potion.

"That's what people don't get!" Lily snapped, more annoyed at the rest of the world than at Remus. He seemed to understand that, still not looking up. Lily lowered her voice, ignoring the looks her outburst had attracted. "Trust is not a little thing!" Lily continued hotly, though in a whisper. "Not to me! I even _told _James that… Just one more stupid thing I told him."

"Ten more minutes!" Professor Slughorn called from the front of the room, giving Lily a pointed look. Lily sighed and went to help Alice with their potion.

.

.

* * *

**\- Sirius -**

* * *

Sirius and Peter were waiting for James and Remus under their usual tree with a packed lunch. James and Remus, coming from Transfiguration, finally appeared on the front steps and came towards them.

James, however, walked right past them and over the hill. Sirius scowled and went to follow him. Remus put a hand on his arm. Sirius scowled but halted.

"Oy, Prongs!" Sirius shouted. James just shook his head and kept walking. "Oy, come over here, you coward!" Sirius yelled again.

James gave Sirius the finger without looking back. Sirius growled, turned and shattered a rock with a curse. Fragments flew everywhere.

"Ow!" said Peter, shaking out his hand.

"Careful!" cried Remus, magicking shut a cut on his arm.

Sirius sighed heavily and slumped down against the tree, the picnic basket untouched.

Remus sat down nearby. "Come on, you know he's only pissed about Lily."

Peter started unpacking lunch. Sirius swore. "It's always about Evans. It's always about _James_, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Remus agreed, "except when you need a place to stay."

"Or a reserve beater position," Peter added.

"Or someone to save you from scorned Ravenclaws."

"Or-" Peter started.

"Yeah, I get it, alright," Sirius snapped, scooping up a sandwich. "He still doesn't need to act like a tosser over this chick."

"Indeed," Remus agreed, taking a sandwich for himself.

"Indeed?" Sirius demanded. "Then you should tell him that!"

"You tell him," Remus said, unconcerned.

"Oh, yeah, right," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "Because he'll really listen to _me _right now."

"Well, you did tell his secret."

"What?" Sirius demanded. "Not you, too! He didn't _tell _me it was a secret, okay?"

"I'm just saying, I can see why he's mad," Remus said, starting in on his sandwich. "For what it's worth, I doubt he'd listen to anyone right now anyway. He's lost his one real chance with Lily and he's got no one to blame but himself. I'd say he's in a world of pain."

"And you're saying that's my fault?" Sirius said hotly. Remus turned to look at him, mildly surprised.

"No, I'm not saying that. Is there a reason you're more on edge than usual?"

Sirius glanced away, running a hand through the grass.

"I'm not on edge. And don't try to make this about me."

"That's not what I heard," Peter said, looking at Sirius closely.

"Oh yeah?" Sirius snapped. "And what did you hear?"

Sirius didn't miss the pointed look Remus gave Peter.

"We heard that you had a fight with Amelia Bones outside the ball," Remus said, his tone more casual than Peter's.

"I'm surprised _you _heard anything," Sirius retorted to Remus, "since you were glued to Vance."

Remus ignored this.

"So, how bad was it?" Remus asked.

Sirius looked away again. He cast around for a topic change and found one conveniently in his pocket.

"Oh, yeah," he said, pulling out Andy's third coded note. "Andy got the note… or had you forgotten she was trying to get it?"

"No, I didn't forget," Remus said, a bit terse.

"So how's the decoding going?"

"I think I'm nearly there," Remus said, shifting a bit.

"Because you've been at it for nearly three weeks," Sirius said.

Remus frowned. "Are you trying to start a fight with me, too, Padfoot? Because I'm no more an expert at code-cracking than you are, you know. If you wanted to lend a hand…"

"I'm still tailing Malfoy, aren't I?" Sirius said, leaning back against the tree and taking another sandwich.

"What's he been up to?" Peter asked, leaning forward. Sirius shrugged.

"As far as I can tell…" Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "nothing."

"So no more contact with Lestrange?"

"No, why?"

Remus sighed.

"I'm sure there's a code word. Between nine and twelve letters. Just trying to find the right word."

"Try 'Voldemort'" Sirius said with a grim laugh.

Remus looked thoughtful, but the bell rang and he stood up before Sirius could ask what he was thinking.

.

.

* * *

**\- Andy -**

* * *

The pureblood noble traditions were upheld in Slytherin house, including dressing for dinner. Andy had no intention of putting on a fresh uniform and make up just to eat, but she happened to have just finished a shower at the time every other fifth year girl wanted access to their long mirror. Andy sighed, trying to find a corner of the mirror to watch as she dried and styled her chin-length hair. It was getting to the point where she might hex Harper for moving her head into Andy's line of sight every time she got close.

And then every head in the bathroom turned to the dorm door. And in walked Bellatrix Black. Bellatrix surveyed the six girls in the bathroom sitting on the stools before the mirror.

"Out," she said sharply, and the five seated girls all stood hurriedly and slipped out of the door past Bella. Andy, who'd been standing in one corner, tossed her hair back from her face and curled her lip. She had no intention of following Bella's orders.

"This is a _fifth _year bathroom," Andy drawled to her sister, inspecting her nails.

"I wanted to make sure you remembered our little chat," Bella said, taking a seat on a vacant stool and inspecting her black ringlets.

"I'm not sure," Andy crooned, fiddling with the makeup Zabini had left on the counter. It was a dangerous game Andy had started two nights ago, but showing any weakness now would only ruin it. "Do _you _remember our little chat?"

Bellatrix scowled, turning on her chair to face Andy.

"Don't play games with me, Meedy."

Andy shrugged. "As I see it, we had a deal. You keep your end, I keep mine. Nothing tricky about that – or at least there shouldn't be." Andy raised her eyebrows at Bella questioningly.

Bella cracked the mirror with the hard edge of her fist. Andy refused to flinch. Bella studied her sister, and tried a different tack.

"A little birdy told me Ted Tonks is looking mighty _sad_," Bella purred, a pout of mock sympathy on her face.

"Well I suppose that same little birdy told you Tonks and I had a little _chat _of our own," Andy drawled, studying the cracked mirror as though it interested her. From the corner of her eye, Andy was trying to decide if Bella was too close to the door for Andy to get past her.

"And what did you tell him?" Bella said.

"That's I'd never see him again."

"That was wise," Bella purred.

Andy shrugged. "He'd served his purpose. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going up to dinner."

Andy slipped past Bellatrix, her hand inches from her wand pocket. To her surprise, Bella let her past. But then she followed Andy down the corridor and into the common room. This wasn't good. Bella never did anything without a reason.

"I also heard that you were cheating on him," Bella said in a loud, carrying voice that cut through the chatter of the common room. Andy stifled a sigh and turned on her heel to face the grinning Bellatrix. The rest of Slytherin House was watching them.

"I couldn't have been," Andy said, sounding bored. "We were never anything to begin with."

"Perhaps," Bella crooned. "What interested me, was who you were cheating _with_. A little birdy told me a name, but I'd rather hear it from you."

"I wasn't with anyone," Andy snarled, but they both knew Bella had won even before she opened her mouth.

"Oh really?" said Bella, faking confusion, but sneering underneath it. "That's odd. Maybe someone should tell Tonks he's got it all wrong. Maybe the mudblood will take you back."

Bella was now smirking in triumph. Andy was scowling but she knew there was no going back now. If Andy denied it, or refused to supply a name, Bella would make sure that fact got back to Tonks. If Tonks heard Andy had lied about cheating on him, his suspicions about her real reasons for dumping him would be confirmed. He'd be all 'let's deal with this together' all over again and he'd go and get himself mangled.

"It was Wilkes," Andy ground out, trying to ignore the way Wilkes' eyes widened in shock.

"Well now," Bellatrix said, smirking deliciously. "Finally a nice pureblood match for you, Andromeda. And Wilkes, what a boost to your reputation to date a Black."

This fact seemed to have dawned on the dark eyed Wilkes, who was now smirking like a cat who'd got the cream. Andy rolled her eyes heavenward. Oh for a good vanishing spell.

Bellatrix, face victorious, strode out of the common room, her usual cronies following her. Wilkes strolled over to Andy, his hands in his pockets.

"Andromeda," he purred, eying her from head to foot.

"Black," Andy snapped. "And we're not dating."

"Should I tell that to Bellatrix?" Wilkes said, smiling evilly. Andy eyed him over in return, her face cold.

"If you touch me, I'll kill you," Andy said, turning to face the door. Wilkes, catching her meaning, fell into step beside her. While there were a handful of Slytherins Andy would hate to be stuck with more – Malfoy, Amycus Carrow, the sly handsy Avery and drooling Mulciber included, and even creepy little Barty Crouch – Wilkes was high enough on her list to make her wonder if protecting Tonks was worth it. Her heart clenched at the thought of Tonks, and Andy sighed. Yes, of course he was.

What Andy hadn't expected was to find Tonks waiting for her by the doors to the Great Hall. His face lifted when he saw her, and fell when he saw Wilkes. Wilkes, grinning childishly, grabbed Andy's hand in his. Andy shuddered but resisted the urge to pull her hand away. That would alert Tonks to the deception faster than any rumour Bella could start.

Tonks' face darkened as Andy and Wilkes stalked past him into the hall, hand in hand, chins in the air at precisely the same angle.

As soon as they were through the doors, Andy wrenched back her hand, pulled her wand, and cursed Wilkes from wrist to fingertips. His skin turned dry, red and flaky and he rounded on her.

"Should I tell Bellatrix about this?" he snarled, holding up his hand in her face. Andy tossed her hair.

"I told you not to touch me. Be glad its only your hand. And if you tell dear Bella, I'll just tell her you got gropey with me. I'm a classy girl, Wilkes. Never forget that."

And Andy strode off for an empty seat at the Slytherin table. A moment later, more hesitant now, Wilkes followed and sat beside her. Rosier joined him, finding the whole thing rather amusing. Andy ignored them both and finished her salmon and salad as quickly as possible, the sooner to be rid of them.

.

.

* * *

**\- Remus -**

* * *

Remus was keen to see Emma again Monday afternoon. He went straight to the Room of Requirement after Potions, expecting to have another cup of tea and read the book Emma had leant him until she finished classes for the day. However, to his surprise, Remus found Emma elbow deep in sheafs of handwritten notes.

Emma glanced up when she saw him, a slightly wild look in her eyes. Remus crossed the room cautiously. The pages of notes were covered in numbers.

"Remus," Emma said, attempting a smile, but it was rather thin. "Professor Vector has given me another chance at my Arithmancy essay. But she's given me a completely new topic with a deadline of Thursday. I'm sorry but I'm snowed under for a while."

Emma's words tumbled over themselves in their rush to get out.

"I'm not sure whether that's good news or not," Remus said.

"Well, its good news for my NEWT grade," Emma said, eyes already straying back to her piles of notes. "But bad news for us, I'm afraid. I'll have no spare time until Thursday."

"No, of course," Remus said quickly. "Your grades come first. I understand completely."

"I knew you would," Emma said, smiling gratefully. Remus tried to keep his disappointment off his face.

"I should leave you to it, then," Remus said, standing.

"Wait," Emma said, her glazed eyes clearing for a moment. "Did you get it?"

Remus raised an eyebrow.

"The third code?" Emma clarified. "You were going to steal it, weren't you?"

"Er, yes, I suppose you could call it stealing. And yes, we got it."

"Can I see it?"

"You hardly have time to waste on something like this," Remus objected, knowing his affection for Emma was overcoming his good sense. They had no idea what the notes said, or how important they might be.

"It might be a good distraction, a brain-clearer," Emma said. "But I doubt I'll have anything for you before Thursday."

Remus considered this. He pulled the note out of his pocket, duplicated it, and gave Emma the copy. She smiled at him and tucked it safely into her own inner pocket.

"Well, I guess I'll see you Thursday," Remus said, a bit awkward now.

"I'd kiss you good bye," Emma said, a playful smile on her lips, "but I might find it difficult to stop."

A wry smile lit Remus' face. "Indeed. The perils of kissing."

"See you Thursday," Emma said, looking as miserable at the idea of three days apart as Remus felt.

"Thursday," Remus said, trying to imbue the single word with both a promise and the fact that he would miss her. Why was it so hard to put his deeper feelings into words?

With a final smile, Remus turned and left the Room. Another Monday night feast awaited him in the common room – that's if James deigned to show up.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Tuesday May 24**

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

On Tuesday morning Lily exploded her alarm clock again. This time it was set for a more reasonable hour, but Lily hadn't slept well. On top of that, she had Charms up first, and she was not in a mood to see Potter. Tired and grumpy, Lily was seriously considering skipping Charms altogether and sleeping in – here, in her nice safe bed, alone and-

"Lily!"

Lily sighed and pulled the covers over her head, but Greta was not one to be thwarted that easily. The hangings rattled as Greta pulled them back, then she snatched the covers away.

"You'll be late for Charms."

"I'm not going to Charms," Lily snapped back. "I have a headache."

"You have allergies," Greta replied, now trying to wrestle Lily's pillow off her. "You're allergic to James Potter. And while I don't blame you, you can't let him win."

Lily lost the battle over her pillow and sat in her pyjamas, arms crossed and tousle-haired, glaring at her supposed best friend.

"Lily?" called Alice, jogging up the stairs. "Oh good, you're up. We were worried about you."

"Do I have to turn the mattress upside down to make you move?" Greta said archly, reaching for it. Lily groaned in frustration and stood up.

"Here, I'll do your hair," Alice said, wand already in her hand. Greta was scooping up Lily's book bag and robes while Alice made her presentable.

A few minutes later Lily, Greta and Alice reached the Charms classroom barely a moment before Professor Flitwick. Lily, still irritated with the world, was beyond annoyed when James Potter stepped suddenly into her path. Lily bounced off his warm hard chest, and for a moment she caught a breath of his familiar cologne. They were about the same distance apart as when they danced. Lily slowly looked up into his eyes – and saw his desperation, and a welcoming warmth that felt like coming home. And for a moment all Lily wanted was to hold him close. Then she snapped back to reality. Apparently Lily couldn't even be near James without succumbing to his charms.

"Lily, I have a letter for you," Potter began. Lily, dazed by their sudden encounter and grasping for anything nasty to say to him, grabbed her wand. Potter looked hurt and took a quick step back, which at least gave Lily some breathing room.

Greta reached over, took Lily's wand hand in her own right hand, and steered Lily away with her other hand. Alice slipped into the classroom after them. The girls took their usual seats and Potter didn't try to talk to Lily again.

"See, no need to resort to curses," Greta said placatingly while Lily scowled.

Luckily Professor Flitwick began explaining their project for the week, or Lily would have had some choice things to say to Greta. As soon as they were given permission, Lily began work on her project. They were to charm an ensemble of objects to work together – examples included a ballet, a circus, or a message. Lily decided her set of cutlery could act out a fight scene and began charming her knives with short sharp jabs.

"Don't you want to know what it says?" Alice asked tentatively.

"What what says?" Lily snapped. With a wave of her wand two butter knives flew at each other's handles.

"Er, Potter's note." Lily's eyes snapped to Alice, her eyebrows deeply furrowed.

"No," she said shortly.

"Well, I do," Greta said, grabbing it off Alice.

"Now Greta, if Lily doesn't want to-" Alice began, but Lily had had enough. With a flick of her wand she burned the letter to cinders. Greta, her hair a little singed, looked at Lily with wide eyes.

"_That _was unnecessary."

"Was it?" Lily said, unapologetic. "Don't you know its rude to read someone else's mail?"

"You didn't want it."

"You should stay out of my business – for once," Lily snapped back. Besides the truth of this statement, it felt good to raise her voice at _someone_.

"You should have read it," Greta said stubbornly. "There's probably a perfectly good explanation."

Lily ignored her, turning back to her Charms practice.

Halfway through the lesson, Lily's concentration lapsed. Her cutlery hung in mid-air, awaiting further instruction. Lily was staring out the window, her thoughts straying into dangerous territory.

"Lily," Alice said tentatively, breaking her reverie.

"Huh?" Lily said. Her cutlery clattered to her desk. Lily's eyes snapped properly open. "Sorry, I didn't get much sleep."

"You miss him," Alice said softly. Lily glowered.

"I don't _miss_ him."

"I saw the looks you were giving him at lunch yesterday," Greta disagreed, leaning forward to join the whispered conversation.

"You see what you want to see," Lily said dismissively.

"What we want to see is you happy," Alice said, shooting Greta a meaningful look.

"What, and you think James Potter is the one to make me happy?" Lily snorted.

"Well, you sure were happier last week, weren't you?" Greta said.

"Last week I was blinded to the truth," Lily ground out. "Hoodwinked. James Potter is just as big an idiot as he ever was."

Greta sighed loudly. "So he told one of your secrets to Black. Is it really such a big deal?"

"What Greta means," Alice began, ignoring Greta's glower, but Lily cut across both of them, glaring at Greta.

"Look, I won't tell you how to feel about Black, and you don't tell me how to feel about Potter. How's that for a deal?"

Greta was still scowling. Lily tried to hold onto her temper.

"We both knew better, and we both made a mistake, okay?"

"I didn't stand myself up," Greta growled.

"And I didn't tell Black my own secret," Lily snapped.

"You told Potter," Greta said, crossing her arms.

"And you agreed to go to the Ball with Black as friends. Does Black even have female friends?"

Greta opened her mouth hotly and Lily tried to salvage the situation.

"I'm sorry. But to answer your question, yes it's a big deal. To me. Potter broke my trust. Its not something I give away lightly. Any other feelings I _might _or _might not _have had for him-"

"Love," Greta coughed. Lily ignored her, though it strained her patience to breaking point.

"are immaterial. I refuse to be hurt by him again."

Thankfully, Greta was silent for a minute, thinking this through.

"Fine, we make a pact. Never to get involved with the Princes of Hogwarts again."

"Fine by me," Lily said. Greta stuck out her hand and, feeling ridiculous, Lily shook it.

Alice looked hopelessly between the pair of them.

Lily turned back to charming her fight scene. Her spoons were still too docile.

.

.

* * *

**\- Sirius -**

* * *

Sirius and Peter walked down to Creatures alone. James and Remus had gone down early, a sorry sight if ever Sirius had seen one. Not only were they early for class, they were both decidedly glum. James was still pining over Lily, and now Remus had come down with a bad case of being whipped and missing his girl.

Sirius would never be like that over a girl. He was a man of action. At the moment, Sirius might not know what that action would be, but when he figured it out, it would be epic. Worth waiting for.

Sirius had swiped a bottle of butterbeer from the kitchens and was sipping it as he and Peter strolled into class ten minutes late. Another Sirius Black rule. Enter any situation as though you owned it.

"Black!" snapped Professor Kettleburn. "Fifty points from Gryffindor."

Sirius gagged on his butterbeer, slopping some of it down his front and coughing the rest over his arm.

"_What_?"

"I told you if you were late again it would be fifty points," mad old Kettleburn said briskly. "Get your hippogriff, we're working on feeding again today."

Sirius was still staggered. Every Gryffindor in the class, including James and Remus, were glaring daggers at him.

"Hurry up, Black, or it will be more points," snapped Kettleburn. Sirius glowered and slouched off to the barn. Black Beauty was ruffled this afternoon, which made attaching his halter a tricky business. When Sirius finally had the hippogriff under control, he led the beast out into the field. The only spot left was beside Greta Catchlove.

Greta spared him a curt glare and turned coolly away. Sirius was puzzled by this behaviour until he remembered he'd asked her to the Ball. Sirius had forgotten Catchlove entirely until this moment, but on a short reflection, he had to admit he hadn't been the best date – whatever a 'friend' date was supposed to be like.

"Hey, Greta," Sirius said, Black Beauty's rein still in his hand.

Greta turned slowly to face him. Her expression wasn't encouraging.

"Look, about the Ball. I, uh, got a bit caught up, you know. No hard feelings?"

Greta took a deep breath and put her hands on her hips. Never a good sign.

"_No hard feelings_?" Greta demanded. She strode over to him and poked him hard in the chest with her finger. Black Beauty fluttered his wings in annoyance. Greta's white hippogriff had turned to watch. "You expect to abandon me at the ball and then just go back to how things were?" Greta shoved him in the chest. Sirius stumbled but caught his balance quickly.

"Hey, hold on," he began, but Greta ploughed over him.

"You have no idea how to treat a girl, do you?"

"I treat them very well, if you catch my meaning," Sirius purred, giving her a flirtatious wink. Greta grabbed out her wand.

"Don't you _dare _flirt with me, Sirius Black. And I promise you one thing." Greta was waving her wand as she spoke, apparently unaware of the sparks coming out the end of it. Black Beauty snorted and stamped. "You won't be getting another flying lesson from me, Black! Ever!"

A stream of gold sparks hit Sirius in the chest and Black Beauty tugged the rein right of his hand, launching himself at Greta. Greta wheeled back in shock, but not fast enough. The black hippogriff lunged with his razor sharp beak, aiming for Greta's wand arm.

Before he could remove her hand, however, a wall of white feathers erupted in his way. Greta's little female hippogriff was rearing up, slashing with her talons, waving her mighty wings and sending a gale over Sirius and Black Beauty. Greta had stumbled backwards. Both hippogriffs were screeching at each other and Professor Kettleburn was hobbling over as fast as his wooden leg allowed.

James shoved past Sirius and grabbed Black Beauty's trailing rein, hauling the hippogriff around and away from the scene. Greta shook off her shock and did the same with her own hippogriff. By the time Kettleburn had arrived, both hippogriffs were secured to the fence and none of the students were sharing eye contact.

Sirius tried to clap James on the shoulder as thanks, but James sidled out of reach without a backward glance. Sirius ground his teeth, stepped under the fence railing, and walked out of class. He was in no mood for this crap today.

.

.

Sirius walked past the fifth years outside the Greenhouses repotting the Meditating Mandarins. He didn't look over, even when Zabini started crooning at him. The Slytherin prefect was a bit _too _easy for his taste, not to mention a Slytherin. And then he caught some of what she was calling out.

"…wedding bells soon. Who would've thought little Andy Black would ever make a catch like that?"

Sirius glanced over, trying not to show his curiosity."

Zabini saw it anyway. She cackled. "What's wrong, Sirri? Don't want Wilkes as a brother-in-law?"

Sirius huffed his own laugh at that. In what universe would Andy date Wilkes? Sirius gave Zabini the finger, ignoring Professor Sprout's look of outrage, and strode off toward the Forest. Maybe he'd transform for a while, leave this whole world of strange human feelings behind.


	33. Wednesday Week 6

_Thanks to Bookaddict04 for your review! Sorry for the delay in continuing the story. Only a few weeks to go now!_

_._

**Wednesday May 25**

* * *

**\- Sirius -**

* * *

Sirius had found himself drawn to the corridor behind the Great Hall fairly frequently this week. He was just hungrier than usual, he told himself. It had nothing to do with the Hufflepuff common room. Nothing to do with a certain square-jawed, acrostic-poem-writing fifth year prefect. Nothing at all.

So when Sirius saw said square-jawed, acrostic-poem-writing fifth year prefect walking towards him, Sirius felt nothing at all. Or so he told himself.

It was only the sixth time he'd been down here this week. And it was just after lunch, when students were collecting their bags for their next classes. It was all a coincidence, he told himself.

Amelia took a different view.

"You'd better not be stalking me, Black," she said sharply as she strolled closer, heading for the Entrance Hall.

"No," Sirius said quickly. "I was just getting some food."

"Missed lunch, did you?" Amelia said suspiciously.

"Er, yeah," Sirius lied – badly.

"What is it with you Blacks – why can't you eat at the lunch table like everybody else?"

" 'Us Blacks'?"

"Your good for nothing cousin is already in there," Amelia said, gesturing at the portrait that led to the kitchens.

"Cousin?" Sirius said warily. There was only a one in three chance of there being someone behind that bowl of fruit who he wanted to share a room with.

"Andromeda," Amelia drawled. "About my height, short dark hair, walks like she owns the earth? Ring any bells? Or maybe the fact that she dated, cheated on and dumped Ted Tonks? That's what she's known for around here."

"Andy?" Sirius said in disbelief. Amelia was unimpressed.

"You Blacks just keep away from Hufflepuff. You've done enough damage."

Amelia Bones turned on her heel and walked away. Sirius stood blinking for a moment. _Ted Tonks_? An evil smile spread over Sirius face as he turned to tickle the pear. Oh, the mocking he would serve up to Andromeda Black. _Ted Tonks_. Of all the Hufflepuffs, Mister Cheerful himself? It was too funny.

But when Sirius stepped into the kitchens he paused in surprise. Andy was sitting at the scrubbed wooden table, no food before her, eyes red.

"Cuz?" Sirius said, wide-eyed. Andy looked up and glowered.

"What?" she said. Her voice was thick, as though her nose was stuffy.

"Are… are you crying?" Sirius said, his voice low in disbelief as he sauntered over to the table.

"No," Andy said, not entirely convincingly. "I have a cold."

"Right," Sirius said, unconvinced. "Why don't you get some Pepper Up Potion, then? Or do you enjoy having a leaky face?"

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Andy demanded, sounding a bit more like her usual self.

Sirius, still a bit lost, cast around for an anchor of some kind. And, bless their little tea towels, a herd of house elves were bringing him a roast lunch – pork with crackling, apple sauce, baked potatoes and onions, crusty bread, and a rainbow of vegetables. Smiling with relief, Sirius piled some of everything onto a large plate. This gave Andy a chance to pull herself together. Then she helped herself to some roast.

They ate in silence for a minute. Sirius snuck a peek at Andy. She seemed fine now, in control again. Had she really dated Ted Tonks? Or was Amelia mistaken? Amelia. Sirius sighed, thinking through her acrostic poem for the hundredth time.

"What?" Andy demanded. Sirius looked up. Those sharp grey eyes were boring into his.

"Nothing."

"Spill," Andy said, setting down her knife and fork to hit him with the full force of her stare. Sirius growled in his throat, but Andy didn't back down. She never did. And his cousin might be useful in this instance.

"Fine. Do you think I'm arrogant?"

"Arrogant?" Andy said, caught by surprise. "No."

The cousins watched each other across the table, each weighing the other up.

"How do you know?" Sirius said at last, hating that he had to ask. Andy was peering at him as though worried about his sanity.

"I _know _arrogant," Andy said. "And so do you. Our families are the epitome of arrogant bastards. Trust me. You and I, we're the good guys."

Andy hesitated, playing with her fork. "Usually," she added, so softly Sirius probably wasn't meant to hear.

"Yeah," Sirius said. "Unless you're breaking hearts."

Andy snorted convincingly. "I think you're getting us mixed up, oh _Prince of Hogwarts_."

"Yeah, that was good," Sirius drawled, digging back into his roast. "Very believable. Except I know about Tonks."

Andy looked for a moment like she might deny it. But as she studied Sirius' face, she seemed to realise there was no point.

"So?" Andy said instead, studying her nails.

"So?" Sirius said, annoyed by her lack of concern. "If your dear sister, or father, or hell anyone in either of our families found out, you could have got him seriously hurt."

"Since when do you care about Huffer Duffers?" Andy shot back. "He knew the risks."

" 'He knew the risks'?" Sirius said in disbelief. "Who the hell are you? I know you're in Slytherin, but I thought you had an ounce of compassion for-"

"Compassion?" Andy snapped, her voice rising an octave. "I get a lecture on 'compassion' from the biggest player in the school?"

Sirius blinked at her. Andy didn't lose her cool. This conversation, this topic, was getting to her more than she was letting on. The blasé attitude was her way of hiding that. Andy read Sirius' realisation in his face and looked away, scowling. Like any Black, she hated to have her secrets known.

"I'm just saying, no one knows our families like we do. You couldn't expect him to understand the danger-"

"Why do you think I broke up with him?" Andy snarled, but Sirius thought he heard a hitch in her voice. A _sob_?

"And cheated on him?" Sirius prodded. Andy shook her head.

"He wouldn't believe me when I tried to dump him. He brought up the idea. It just seemed like the only way to get rid of him."

"Wait," Sirius said suddenly. "Don't tell me you're dating _Wilkes_?"

Andy grimaced. "I'm not. But Tonks wanted a name and then Bella heard about it…"

Andy trailed off. Sirius gave a low whistle.

"Wow, you _have_ made a mess of things."

"Why thank you for that assessment," Andy snapped.

Sirius held up his hands defensively. Andy glowered and went back to her food. Sirius, at a loss for anything to say, did the same.

.

.

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

Lily was hiding from her well-meaning friends, Snape's betrayed glances, Gryffindor's indignation at her behaviour, and the Slytherins' mocking amusement. She was sitting in the corner of the nifflers' stall in the barn, tickling first one then another under the chin. With nothing shiny around to distract them, they were as affectionate and gentle as kittens.

Professor Kettleburn had returned to the castle for the night, so there was nothing to stop Lily sitting here as long as she liked. It was a relief to get a moment alone without someone's opinion on her behaviour, or her feelings, or what she _ought _to do. And the nifflers prevented Lily from sinking too deep into her own thoughts.

So Lily was deeply irritated when she heard the barn door open and close. Someone strode to the stalls on the other side – the hippogriff stalls. Lily stood up quietly. The intruder could be anyone – from Greta to Bellatrix. They could be here for any reason – from an innocent visit to something more sinister.

Lily's suspicions weren't exactly allayed when she saw Sirius Black at Black Beauty's stall. Just because Lily couldn't imagine a way to use a hippogriff in a prank, didn't meant she would put it past Black and Potter. Still, this Black was better than any of the other Blacks.

"What are you doing here?" Lily said, crossing her arms and leaning on the door of the niffler stall behind her.

Black turned suddenly, wand already in his hand. Lily's heart raced as she stood at the other end of it. Her hand was on her own wand, but she'd never draw it in time. Then Black said,

"Evans, its just you," and relaxed, stowing his wand with his usual casual grace. Black shook his hair out of his eyes, straightened his back, and smiled at her winningly. For a moment the smile reminded her of James, and her heart twanged. But Black's smile was more of a smirk really, which reminded her of Potter's arrogance, and Lily frowned. She had no more affection for this Prince of Hogwarts than for her own personal nemesis. Especially not after the way he'd treated Greta.

"I come here to be alone," Lily told Black, releasing her wand handle and crossing her arms again.

"You mean to avoid James?" Black said, arching an eyebrow. Another familiar gesture.

"No, I mean 'to be alone'," Lily growled.

"Well, I'm here avoiding James," Black said, turning back to his hippogriff. "You've made him more miserable than a flightless thestral."

"If you're staying, I'm leaving," Lily said firmly, heading for the door.

"No, wait. Evans," Black groaned. "I didn't mean to chase you away."

Lily turned, puzzled. "Since when do you care how other people feel?"

Black ignored this. "Stay, Evans. I could use the company."

Lily scowled. Was Black hitting on her? "Company is the last thing I want right now, Black."

"Fine, I'm looking for advice then."

Lily paused, intrigued. "Advice?"

"Yes," Black said simply. Lily wandered closer.

"Drop Potter," Lily said, by way of advice. Black chuckled darkly.

"Don't tempt me."

"What do you want advice about then?" Lily said, unable to help asking. Since when did this Prince of Hogwarts take notice of anyone else's opinion?

Black huffed out a breath, turning so his back was to the wall.

"Evans, do you think I'm arrogant?"

Lily blinked. "Yes," she said at once.

"Thank you!" Black said loudly, punching one fist into the other palm. Lily was shocked.

"What?" she said.

"You're the only person who's told me the truth."

Lily shrugged. "It's what I do."

"Do you think I'm lazy?" Black asked next. Lily frowned, thinking. Since Black seemed to be taking her answers seriously, she'd better be sure she meant what she said.

"Yes. You only ever put effort into the things that suit you."

Black hesitated, then asked, "Do you think I'm cruel?"

"Cruel?" Lily repeated. "No."

"Cruel to girls?" Black amended.

"Oh. Yes. Cruel is a harsh word, but it fits. You don't exactly care about their feelings, do you?"

Black swallowed. "That's a bit brutal, isn't it?"

"You asked me for the truth," Lily replied. "I'm just being honest."

"True," Black agreed reluctantly. "And do you think everything just comes easy to me?"

"Yes," Lily said without pause. Seeing Black's indignation, she added, "What have you had to work for?"

"What about to get away from my parents?" Black said, crossing his arms. Lily hesitated.

"True. But, even then, your name opens doors. You have your wealth, your good looks, your smarts, people even talk about the casual grace of the Noble House of Black."

Lily wasn't sure, but she might be blushing. Black was smirking at her.

"Why thank you, Miss Evans," he said, with a mocking bow.

"They're not compliments," Lily told him sternly, hoping her cheeks were less pink by now. "It's enough to make an ordinary guy hate you."

"People don't hate me," Black informed her. "They worship me."

"Those aren't mutually exclusive," Lily replied. "And why did you even need to ask if you're arrogant? Just listen to you. 'People worship me'."

"Is it arrogance if it's true?"

"Why all the questions?" Lily asked, curious.

Black sighed, glancing away from Lily at the row of sleeping hippogriffs.

"There's this girl," he began.

"Yeah, Amelia Bones," Lily said.

"Apparently everyone's heard about that," Black groaned.

"That's the curse of fame," Lily said, unapologetic.

"Well, I asked her why she wouldn't date me."

"Oh no," Lily teased, "you're turning into James."

" 'James'?" Black said, pouncing on the name and raising his eyebrows.

"Don't talk to me about Potter," Lily said, cursing her loose tongue.

"You brought him up," Black said, still studying her closely.

"What did Bones tell you?" Lily snapped, trying to steer the conversation to safer waters.

Black stared at Lily some more, peering at her as though he could read her thoughts through her face. Lily glared at him.

"I can always leave," she said sternly.

Black stood up straight again. "No, you can stay," he said, as though he were doing her a favour.

"Bones?" Lily prompted.

Black sighed again, bouncing the toe of his shoe on the ground.

"Well, she told me, alright. Spelled it out. She made an acrostic poem out of my name."

"You're kidding," Lily said, unsure if she was impressed or not.

"Yeah," Black said, looking a bit… glum? This was the oddest conversation Lily had been in for some time. "Bully. Lazy. Arrogant. Cruel. Kismet."

"That's a bit harsh," Lily said, thinking it through. "Kismet, hey? I guess there aren't many words for K. It's kind of clever when you think about it, because things mostly do just fall into your lap." Lily glanced up at Black's face and added hastily, "But still. It's harsh."

There was an awkward silence.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Lily asked.

"What can I do?" Black said, pushing off from the wall abruptly. "She's made up her mind about me. And you seem to agree with her."

"Well…" Lily said. Black's eyes flicked to her. "You could… change," Lily said tentatively.

"Change?" Black said blankly.

"Yeah, well, only if you don't want to be a cruel lazy arrogant bully your whole life," Lily said, trying to sound offhand.

Black blinked. "I never thought of it like that."

Lily just waited. She wasn't getting any more involved than she could help.

"I guess not," Black decided after a minute or so. "For one thing, it would make my mother proud. I mean, not the lazy part, but the rest."

"So…?" Lily prodded.

"I dunno," Black said, running his hands through his hair in a familiar gesture. Lily grit her teeth to keep from imagining James. _Potter_, she reminded herself angrily. Not _James_.

"How does anyone change?" Black continued. "I mean, it's who I am, right?"

"Not necessarily," Lily said. Black continued to give her his blank look. "You could pick one thing at a time to change," Lily said. "Just start somewhere."

"What, like, not be lazy?" Black said, unconvinced.

"Yeah," Lily said. "Try putting in an effort whether it suited you or not. Be on time for Creatures for one thing – you might not cost us the House cup after all. And try to actually care about girls and their feelings."

Lily bit her tongue to keep from listing all of Black's flaws. A list that long wouldn't be helpful. Even if it would help Lily vent some of her frustration with James. _Potter_!

"The girls thing shouldn't be too hard," Black declared. "I haven't snogged anyone in nearly a month. This is what chasing an elusive chick does to you," he bemoaned.

"I'm not sure if that counts," Lily said. "I think you have to treat girls right, rather than just avoid them."

"This seems very complicated," Black said, frowning.

"Well it's not," Lily said, losing her patience. "Just treat people like they matter, try to see beyond just yourself, and don't go around hexing people."

"Woah, steady on," Black said. He glanced away again. When he looked back, he said in a smaller voice, "Will you help me?"

"No," Lily said at once. "I'm done with both of you. You _and_ J- Potter."

Black continued to give her his puppy dog eyes. Lily rolled her own.

"What I will do is tell you if I see you being stupid – which is nothing more than I've always done," Lily added quickly as Black's face lit up. Then he smirked and winked and Lily realised he was just being his usual cocky self. One thing at a time, she reminded herself.

"Well, that'll have to do," Black sighed, still smirking at her. "And you're nothing if not honest, I suppose."

"Yeah, well, it seems like my curse to bear," Lily said, thinking of all the honest secrets she'd told James. "So," she added, curiosity getting the better of her. "You're not talking to James?"

Black gave her a funny look then shrugged. "It's not something I discuss with acquaintances."

"What, even when he's being a selfish jerk?" Lily demanded.

"Especially then. We're still best mates, even when he's being a prat."

"Well, you can't say you're not loyal," Lily muttered.

"Evans," Black said, serious for a moment. Lily looked up. "I'm sorry about your secret."

"Yeah, well," Lily said, awkward now. "James shouldn't have told you. Have you told anyone else?"

"No," Black said, trying to catch her eye. "But even if I had, no one would believe me after the way you were dancing at the ball."

Black's voice had gone smooth and pleasant.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" Lily snapped, turning on her heel and walking out. The last thing she needed when her emotions were askew was Sirius Black flirting with her. Even if it was just a reflex for him.


	34. Thursday and Friday Week 6

**Thursday May 26**

* * *

**\- Remus -**

* * *

James and Sirius were driving Remus crazy. Sirius refused to apologise and James refused to let him off the hook. Sirius had been avoiding quidditch practice, despite the final match of the year being on Saturday.

The rest of the team slumped back into Gryffindor Tower early Thursday night, looking glum. A few minutes later, James stormed in after them.

"Black," he snapped, halting in front of his friends.

"Potter," Sirius growled back, barely raising his head.

"You're playing beater on Saturday."

"What?" Sirius practically yelped. He hadn't actually played in a game before. 'Reserve Beater' was more of an honorary position.

"Gideon Prewett was hit by a bad transfiguration spell in OWL practice. You're up. Don't screw it up."

And with that encouraging advice, James slouched off to the dormitory. Sirius sat, gaping, for a full minute.

"You look like someone hit you with a stunner," Peter observed, stealing the last cream bun off the table between them.

"And _you_ look like-" Sirius started hotly, but Remus kicked him. The last thing they needed was another feud between the Marauders. Sirius turned his angry wit on Remus, but was interrupted by a knock at the portrait hole.

Every eye in Gryffindor turned to it. Apart from Andy, no one from another House visited the Tower uninvited. Frank Longbottom got up to answer the door.

Emma poked her head in. Remus stood up immediately. Ignoring the looks the other Gryffindor's were giving her, she quickly caught Remus' eye.

"Remus, can I have a word?"

Sniggers broke out among the less mature Gryffindors. Remus ignored them, striding past snide comments and out of the portrait hole.

"I was just coming to see you," Remus said once the portrait closed behind them. "But James and Sirius are still-"

Remus stopped at the look on Emma's face.

"We should find an empty classroom," she told Remus shortly. Remus followed her silently down the corridor, his heart pounding. He hadn't seen Emma this serious since before they'd started sharing secrets. Had she finally stumbled on the one thing that would drive her away from him?

Emma entered the empty History of Magic classroom, closing the door behind Remus. Well, at least she was willing to be alone with him; that had to mean something, right?

But Emma was clearly nervous and she put a desk between them.

"How did your Arithmancy essay go?" Remus asked, flailing for some normalcy.

"Fine," Emma said shortly. She reached into her inner pocket and Remus had to work not to flinch. Was she going for her wand? If anyone could deal with a werewolf, Remus was sure it would be Emmeline Vance. But instead she pulled out the three coded notes.

"Where did you get these?" Emma demanded, her voice low. Remus swallowed.

"Did you crack the code?"

"Answer me first," Emma all but growled. So it was bad, then.

"I can't say," Remus said, hating the fact.

"Then I can't help you," Emma declared, folding the papers back into her pocket.

"Wait," Remus said hastily. "Is it- are they… is the code word… 'Voldemort'?"

Emma paused, her eyes narrowing. "No. Why would it be?"

Remus has known it wasn't 'Voldemort' - he'd tried it. But what else would cause Emma to react like this? Remus didn't know how to answer her question, so he said nothing.

"Right," Emma said briskly, though she was clearly upset. "If that's the way it is." She swept toward the door. Remus looked after her helplessly. So Emma had decoded the notes, but was so appalled by what she'd found, she wouldn't share. What would James or Sirius do if they were him? Probably something stupid. Or clever.

Remus' brain worked furiously. If the code word wasn't 'Voldemort', but Emma hadn't been surprised by the suggestion… Nine to twelve letters, starting with-

"The Dark Lord," Remus said suddenly. Emma, hand on the door handle, paused. "That's the code word," Remus added.

Emma turned back to face him, lips pursed.

"I don't see why you need me, then," she ground out.

"Emma, please. Just wait a moment."

Emma glanced at the empty corridor outside the classroom, then shut the door with a snap. She strode across the room to Remus and spread out the letters, eyes still narrowed, hands shaking with anger.

"How could you not tell me?" she hissed. "This isn't some stupid kids swapping notes! You could have gotten me into real trouble!"

"I'm sorry," Remus said, his desperation clear in his voice. "We didn't know what they were. There was a chance they were something serious, but we had no idea really. I shouldn't have gotten you involved. I'm sorry, Emma."

At her name, Emma finally looked up. Her eyes softened a bit. She sighed heavily. "There's still no real evidence it _is _anything," she admitted. "It could all be a hoax or a stupid prank. It could just be someone messing with you. _But,_" she hesitated, flipping over the first note so Remus could read her translation on the back, "it _might _be something more sinister."

Remus leant over, curiosity surpassing anything else in this moment. They'd waited so long for the answers to the codes…

The first one, the longest, read:

_The Trophy Room_

_Gryffindor Tower_

_Dumbledore's Office_

_Dungeons_

_Forbidden Forest_

_Statues_

_Secret Rooms_

"What does it mean?" Remus said, surprised. He'd been expecting sinister instructions or a meeting time and place or… "Wait," Remus said, as his thoughts caught up with him. "These are the places they've been searching!"

"What has?" Emma demanded. Remus hesitated.

"Oh, that's right," she snapped. "I solve your codes, but don't tell me anything."

"It's not that simple," Remus said despairingly. "This is bigger than just me."

Emma regarded him seriously. Remus could almost see the thoughts whizzing about in her mind.

"Fine," she said at last. "Here's the deal. I'll show you the last two codes – _if _I get be involved in the investigation."

Remus bit his lip. "I'd have to ask the others…"

"So be it. I'm coming with you."

Remus blinked. While Emma had never exactly doubted herself, this was the most assertive she'd been all term. Remus hadn't realised what he'd started when he'd given her the notes. But without her, they'd never have the solutions. What would the other Marauders say?

"Alright," Remus said hesitantly. "Wait here, I'll call them."

"I'm coming with you," Emma said at once. Didn't she trust him?

"I'm not going far," Remus said. He just needed to use Sirius' mirror. But when he stepped towards the hallway, Emma followed him. It was clear from the look in her eyes that there would be no dissuading her. Remus relented.

"Fine, but this is a secret, okay?"

"You'd think you could trust me with your secrets by now," Emma said, crossing her arms. Remus gave a half-hearted chuckle and tried not to think what would happen to his relationship with Emma if the Marauders decided not to include her. Or what would happen to his friendship when the guys found out he'd betrayed their secret… _This _might be the stupidest thing Remus Lupin had ever done.

Remus pulled the mirror out of his pocket and said Sirius' name, twice. Emma was watching the mirror, fascinated. Finally Sirius' face, grumpy with tousled hair, appeared in the mirror.

"_What, _Moony?" Sirius demanded. "I was _busy_. If you're calling for _tips _with Vance, use your tongue more. Can never have too much-"

"Sirius," Remus cut him off, blushing deeply, very aware that Emma was standing right beside him. "We have the solutions to the codes. Bring the others to the History of Magic classroom."

Sirius blinked. Then his Marauder spirit took over. "Right," he said, grinning. "We'll be there soon."

The mirror went dark. Remus stowed his own mirror, caught Emma giving him an amused look, and coughed, turning to scan the first code-solution to avoid her gaze.

.

.

* * *

**\- Sirius -**

* * *

Sirius sent Peter up to the dorm to get James, but wasn't surprised when Peter came back alone. Nor was he that disappointed. Sirius had no desire to spend time with James until he stopped being such a prat. They'd fill him in on the codes then. Whenever that happened to be. If he was going to act like a petulant toddler, he could very well miss out on the excitement.

It took only a few minutes to reach the classroom. Sirius shoved through the door but stopped when he saw that Remus wasn't alone. Emmeline Vance was with him.

"What's she doing here?" Sirius demanded. Vance glared at him. Sirius glared back. He wasn't letting some snobby Ravenclaw into Marauder business just because Remus was snogging her.

"Emma is the reason we have solutions to our codes," Remus said, his voice firm.

Sirius didn't drop his glare. Neither did Vance.

"_Whose_ codes?" Sirius shot at Remus, without breaking eye contact with Vance.

"If you don't want the solutions," Vance told him, her voice haughty, "I'll just take them with me."

She stepped towards the door. Sirius stepped into her path. Vance placed a hand on her wand without drawing it, but the threat was obvious. Sirius growled at her.

"Padfoot!" Remus said, appalled. Sirius glowered at Remus. Peter was standing behind Sirius. He could hear Peter nervously shifting his weight.

"Fine!" Sirius snapped, throwing his hands up in the air. "The damage is already done, by the looks of it. James is the one you'll have to watch out for, Moony," Sirius added to Remus. "He's the one who's always on about loyalty."

"Once you've finished being a buffoon about this," Vance said icily, "perhaps we can sit down and go over the codes?"

Sirius nearly gaped at her. "Now look here, Vance," he began. "You're not running the show. This is Marauder business."

" 'Marauder'?" Vance said, barely hiding her amusement.

"I've told Emma very little," Remus said pointedly to Sirius. "She has agreed to share the solutions to the codes, if she can be involved in the investigation that follows."

"No she bloody well can't," Sirius said hotly. "This is a four man band, Moony! You can't just go inviting any floozy who-"

"Sirius!" Remus cried, shocked. Vance was looking daggers at Sirius. "Either we accept Emma's help and include her, or you can go and solve the codes yourself!"

Sirius glared at Remus, defeated but not ready to give in. It was Peter who sat down in the desk across from Vance's, sitting to attention as though he was in class. Not that Peter ever paid attention in class. Remus cleared his throat pointedly, giving Sirius a stern look.

Sirius wrenched out a chair and sat down on it backwards, with bad grace. Remus sat on a desk facing them. Vance smoothed out her robes, took some papers from her pocket, and deigned to sit down as well.

"The first code is a list of locations," she said, handing it to Sirius.

"Most of them are places we've caught Slytherins up to no good," Remus said, as Sirius read the list. "This explains the Trophy Room, and Dumbledore's Office, and Gryffindor Tower."

"But what are they _after_?" Sirius said, still in the dark.

"I believe I can answer that, too," Vance said, handing over the second decoded note. It read,

_The riddle is in their tower_.

"A riddle?" Peter said, reading over Sirius' shoulder.

"Why bother with a list of places if they knew where to look?" Remus said, looking to Vance for an answer.

"Because they got that note second," Sirius said. "Remember I took it off-"

Sirius stopped abruptly. Vance raised an eyebrow at him.

"You took it off Malfoy," Remus said, smoothing over the awkwardness, and avoiding Sirius' furious stare. "Who got it from Lestrange."

"Rudolphus Lestrange?" Vance demanded.

"The very same," Remus said. "So the first was a list of possible locations, which they searched, and the second is the actual location. Lestrange must have worked out where the riddle really was."

"What does the third note say?" Sirius demanded.

"Not much," Vance admitted. " '_You're running out of time_.'"

"Out of time for what?" Remus said, but his question was rhetorical.

"We have to find that riddle," Sirius said, standing up.

"I've never seen a riddle in Gryffindor Tower," Peter said, almost toppling his chair as he shot to his feet.

"It would be hidden," Vance said, barely concealing her contempt.

They all headed for the door, but Sirius stopped Vance, stepping into her path.

"I think we'll take it from here, thanks."

"I beg your pardon?" Vance's voice was ice.

"What he means," Remus said hurriedly, "is it might arouse suspicion if you're searching Gryffindor Tower with us. We can just pretend we're planning a stupid prank or something. We'll let you know tomorrow what we find."

Vance was still glaring at Sirius, but he could see she saw the sense in this plan. She pursed her lips and then said to Sirius, her voice still cold, "You're welcome, Black."

Then she turned and swept off up the corridor.

Sirius was torn between admiring her style and wanting to throttle her.

"To the common room!" Peter cried, bounding on ahead. Sirius and Remus exchanged a glance – neither of them had thought this was exactly _exciting_ – before hurrying to catch up. Still, Sirius mused, it wasn't every day you went on a treasure hunt, or whatever this was.

.

.

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

The evening was turning out to be rather odd. Lily was pleased that James had chosen to spend it in the boys dorm. She was slowly wading through her Transfiguration homework, and the fact that she didn't have to keep looking up at his face, knowing he could help her, if he wasn't such a traitorous jerk, made it a bit easier.

However Lily had found it disturbing to see James and Sirius calling each other by their last names when the quidditch team returned. And decidedly odd that Vance had come to the Tower to collect Remus – with an even odder look on her face. Was she breaking up with him?

And then the three Marauders had all trooped back in together and set about pulling apart the common room. They levitated every piece of furniture (whether there were people on it or not), looked behind every curtain, and even put out the fire to search the fireplace.

Because it was the Marauders, no one asked them to stop, or even questioned what they were doing. Prisha got sick of their antics and went to bed, and Frank surreptitiously studied the places they'd searched as though he might find a clue they'd missed. It was over an hour before they gave in and went up to their dorm.

Last week Lily might have asked Remus, or even J-Potter what they were up to. Last month she would have gotten in their way and demanded they stop disrupting the peace. Tonight, she just wanted to finish her homework and pretend everything was fine. For once.

.

.

.

* * *

**FRIDAY MAY 27**

* * *

**\- Remus -**

* * *

Sirius had taken to leaving the dorm early every morning to avoid James. This morning, Remus had taken on the dangerous task of waking James early to tell him about the coded notes and the riddle hidden in their tower. Somewhere. Remus, Sirius and Peter hadn't found anything last night.

James was less interested in the riddle than Remus had expected. He kept muttering quidditch statistics and throwing filthy looks at Sirius' bed, as though it was Sirius' fault that Gideon Prewett was stuck in the hospital wing.

"James!" Remus said loudly, the third time this happened. "Don't you care that Malfoy wants to steal something from Gryffindor Tower?"

"As long as he doesn't steal it before Saturday, no," James said. He'd been moody all week. Remus was about ready to give up on him.

"So you're not going to help us look for the riddle?" Remus demanded.

"Us?" James said suspiciously. Remus rolled his eyes.

"When are you going to give Sirius a break? You _know _he didn't mean to-"

"I'm going to get breakfast," James said loudly, drowning out Remus' words. He strode across the dorm, knocking Sirius' antique watch off the window sill as he went. Remus sighed and bent to pick it up. As he leant down, Remus saw a mark on one of the stones in the wall. He looked closer. It was just a scratch. Meaningless.

Remus replaced the watch and went to put on his shoes. As he tied his laces, he glanced at the wall beside his bed. A stone here was scratched, too. A few thin lines, shallow gouges. Again, nothing interesting. But what had caused them?

Remus fell to his hands and knees and began inspecting all of the stones that ringed their round dormitory. Every now and then he found one that bore these strange scratches. Were they just the result of centuries of careless school boys? Or were they another code? By now Remus had made it the whole way around the tower, even levitating beds out of the way so he could look behind them. All that remained was Peter's bed.

"Oy, Wormtail," Remus said, standing over Peter. Not a stir.

"Peter!" Remus said loudly. Nothing. Remus shook Peter lightly, then roughly. He pulled off the bed clothes. He let off a firework from Sirius' collection. Still no movement. Sighing reluctantly, Remus pulled out his wand, shook back his sleeves and said, "_Waddiwasi._"

Peter was pulled out of bed and across the room. Remus winced at the crunch he made hitting the opposite wall. Peter spluttered and sat up.

"Padfoot!" he whined out of habit. Remus, pleased to see Peter was fine, ignored him and levitated his bed. In the wall behind it, Remus found more scratches. But these scratches formed a word. Inexpertly carved and unrecognisable at first glance. However Remus was certain they were intended to read 'lie'.

"Lie…" Remus muttered to himself.

"Moony!" Peter cried, for what sounded like the third time. Remus glanced over at him.

"Why'd you do that?" Peter demanded, his voice still a whine. It took a while to wear off in the mornings.

"I think we're making some progress on the code," Remus said, bending down to study the word more closely. Was this the only scratch meant to be a word, or were the others just better disguised? 'Lie' wasn't a riddle all by itself… at least not one Remus could solve.

"Wormtail," Remus said, standing up straight. "Go and get Padfoot and Prongs. We've got some investigating to do."

"Where…?" Peter said reluctantly.

"They'll be at breakfast," Remus said briskly, now bending to examine another scratch. Could he make a word out of it?

Peter brightened at this and scampered off, still in his pyjamas. He returned fifteen minutes later with a grumpy James.

"Padfoot is still avoiding Prongs," Peter announced. He was much more chipper now; he must have scoffed some breakfast.

James was glowering.

"What is it, Moony? We have Defence in ten minutes."

"This is worth being late for," Remus said. James' eyes widened.

"Have you ever said that before?"

Remus waved the words aside dismissively. "Come here, Prongs. Tell me what you see."

James strode over and looked at the stone Remus pointed out.

" 'Lie'," James read. "Not much a riddle, is it? Maybe the whole thing is a lie."

"_Or_," Remus said, excited now, "there's a word hidden in each dorm. Just think. There are seven levels of dorms, this is just the top one. If we search each dorm-"

"People won't like that," Peter said nervously.

"Nah, they won't mind," James said, already heading for the door. "We'll just tell them it's important."

Peter looked unconvinced. Remus followed James with more confidence. This was exactly why he'd needed a Prince of Hogwarts this morning.

James barged into the fifth year dorms on the level below theirs. Fabian Prewett was alone in here, putting on his socks.

"Hey Captain," he said, with a bit less enthusiasm than usual. It was odd to see him without Gideon. James and Remus fanned out around the room. Peter stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"What's this about?" Fabian said, frowning.

"Got it!" Remus cried. James hurried over. The word was behind the little table that held the water jug.

" 'The,'" James read out. "Not very interesting."

"Peter, go and get a quill and parchment," Remus said. "It'll all make sense together."

"What will make sense?" Fabian said, but the Marauders were already descending to the fourth year dorm.

Lance Jordan and Sean Finnigan were less pleased with the intrusion, but James talked right over them while Remus searched. He had to remove a quidditch poster to find this one, which had Finnigan in near hysterics, but James told him to put a sock in it and they left.

The lower years were confused but not defensive. And by the time the Marauders reached the seventh year dorm, on the lowest level, Longbottom and the others were all in class. Remus was trying not to look at his watch – they were at least ten minutes late for Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Peter had been scrawling down the words, as excited as Remus was to find them. They regrouped in the common room, which was now mostly empty – apart from the sixth year girls grouped around the fire doing homework. Remus hoped James wouldn't notice Lily.

"So," Remus said quietly, rubbing his hands together and turning to Peter, "what have we got? Read it out."

James had his hands in his pockets, and was bouncing on the soles of his feet, filled with excited energy. Peter cleared his throat, grinning, and read out,

"Lie the of tower the speak name."

Peter was still grinning. Remus and James exchanged a disappointed look.

"That's not a riddle, it's a mess."

"Maybe we need to rearrange the words…" Remus speculated. He took the parchment from Peter. But no matter how he reordered the sentence, it refused to make sense.

"Won't we be late?" Peter piped up. Remus glanced at his watch – he'd been so absorbed in the riddle.

"Is it even worth going to class now?" James asked, stretching lazily.

"Yes!" Remus snapped. "Our exams are only weeks away!"

James sighed and followed Remus down to class. Luckily they were practicing defensive spells and able to sneak in mostly unnoticed. But Remus' wandwork suffered. His mind was still trying to fit together the elusive seven-worded riddle.

.

.

* * *

**\- Andy -**

* * *

One day, very soon, Andy was going to murder William Wilkes. Despite her Black blood, Andy disliked the idea of _Avada Kedavra_,but she knew poisons quite well. It would only take one drop in his morning pumpkin juice…

Wilkes was enjoying the boost to his reputation. While Andy wasn't exactly popular, she was well-known, from a well-respected family, and, grudgingly, well-respected for her skills with a wand. Add to that the pureblood habit of marrying early, and the Slytherins were happily gossiping about wedding bells and how their children would turn out. Zabini was the only one to voice the opinion that any Black-Wilkes children would be better off resembling Wilkes. Andy might not have been the most striking beauty of the Black clan, but Wilkes had the pouchy eyes of a toad. Zabini was just a bitch.

Andy's problem with Wilkes wasn't his toad eyes or even the way he grasped at her fame to elevate himself – that was a typical Slytherin tactic. It was that he insisted on public displays of relationship. Not affection exactly, but whenever anyone was around, he wanted to walk a little too close to her, to sit so they were almost touching, to begin some inane conversation. He'd learned not to touch her directly, but he was always claiming her attention, invading her personal space bubble, encroaching on her time.

Andromeda Black had a large personal space bubble, no tolerance for the inane, and no time to donate to others. Wilkes was becoming her private menace.

And worst of all, he always seemed to pop up when Tonks was around.

Despite the fact that Wilkes knew Andy wasn't interested in him, and the fact that all of Slytherin now believed Andy had just been playing with Tonks (it was much easier for them to believe this than that pureblood Andromeda Black had had feelings for muggleborn Ted Tonks), Wilkes seemed to need to prove something to Tonks.

So far Andy had cursed Wilkes three times, and all of them had been when he'd overstepped in front of Tonks. Tonks, on his part, barely spared a glance for Andy anymore. Any encounter between them left Andy feeling achy and empty. She had to constantly remind herself that she was _protecting _Tonks, that her own feelings were only getting in the way. More than once she had contemplated leaving Hogwarts, at least until next year, but there was nowhere to go. And, as much as she hated to admit it to herself, she'd miss even the brief glances of Tonks that were all she got these days. Even if he pretended not to see her.

So when Andy reached into her bag after classes on Friday and her fingers clutched an unexpected note, her heartrate increased wildly, and her breath caught. She was at the Slytherin dinner table and Wilkes had just tried to drink from her goblet, the feral buffoon. She'd hit him with a stinging curse, which was lucky, because he was now too distracted to watch her read the note.

Andy unfolded it with shaking fingers. It was blank, but she'd expected as much. Trembling with anticipation, Andy ran through the usual cloaking spells Tonks used. Nothing happened. With mounting desperation, Andy tried less well known spells, even combinations of spells. But by now her head knew the truth, even if her heart ached at the idea.

This note wasn't from Tonks. Andy sighed deeply and took out the Revealer Sirius had given her. His note was brief and blunt. They were meeting at the poker room after dinner. Despite the fact this meant there was news, Andy felt no excitement. Anything she might have felt was sucked into the deep void of disappointment where her stomach used to be.

Ignoring Wilkes, Bellatrix and Zabini, and the other stares that followed her, Andy left her full plate and headed off to the other side of the school. It would be a relief, if nothing else, to be alone for a few minutes. It was a long walk, but it didn't do Andy much good. Try as she might to control her thoughts, she kept wondering what she'd _hoped _to read in a note from Tonks. Surely anything he had to say to her wouldn't be good news? He now thought Andy was a foul traitor who'd hoodwinked him into seeing something more in her. And if Tonks ever found out how Andy really felt? What she'd really done? Surely that would be the worst possible thing to come from all this? His ignorance was _protecting _him.

Sighing deeply and hating the world, Andy pushed open the door to the round room in the divination tower. She'd already headed for the window when she stopped abruptly. The room wasn't empty.

"What are you doing here?" Andy demanded of the seventh year Ravenclaw prefect. Mance, was it? Mance shook her long hair behind her shoulders and gave Andy a look so imperious it might have belonged to a Black.

"I was invited," Mance replied, glaring Andy down. Or trying to. Andy was not one to back down. Ever.

Andy snorted scornfully. "By who? The tooth fairy? Clear out Mance, I have business here tonight."

Mance opened her mouth to retort, but was interrupted by the entrance of the four Marauders.

"Sorry we're late," Remus said.

"Yeah, Prongs couldn't keep his-"

"Sirius was being a-"

"_Anyway_," Remus said loudly, cutting off the Princes. "Now that we're all here, I have something to show you."

"_All here_?" Andy demanded, giving Mance a cold and haughty look.

"Yes," Remus said simply. "Emma helped me decode the notes-"

"You showed them to _her_?" Andy demanded, shocked.

"We covered this ground yesterday with your dear cousin," Mance said, giving Sirius a pointed look and tossing her hair again. Andy had the sudden urge to throttle her. Andromeda Black had never played well with others, but she was sure anyone would be annoyed but this arrogant, intrusive-

"Shall we sit?" Remus said, walking over to Mance and sitting by her. Oh that's right, Andy remembered with a shudder: Remus and Vance were dating. Andy couldn't for one moment see what Remus saw in the stuck up prefect. She'd thought the Princes were having a good impression on Remus' boring scholarly side, but apparently not. Or maybe Vance was just really good at-

"These are the decoded notes," Remus said, spreading them out on the floor and ignoring the fact that no one else was seated. James and Sirius were still standing on opposite sides of the room, arms crossed, pretending the other didn't exist. Vance sat beside Remus and Peter sat where he was, crossing his legs. Andy moved closer to read the notes but didn't sit.

"A list of places, the location of the riddle, and a bid for urgency," Remus said, touching the notes in turn. Andy glanced through the content, determinedly unimpressed. Despite their hours of failure in this room, Andy was sure she and the Marauders could have solved this without the Ravenclaw's help, given time.

"This morning," Remus continued, "James, Peter and I," (here Sirius looked up with a deep frown) "went through the dorms and found a hidden word in each one. Our job now is to solve the riddle and find out what Malfoy and Lestrange are looking for."

"Let's hear it then," Andy said, leaning back against the wall. Remus took another slip of paper out of his pocket and read it aloud.

"Lie… the… of… tower… the… speak… name."

"Rubbish," Andy muttered.

"It might sound like nonsense," Vance said slowly, "but it must mean something."

"Why?" Andy demanded. "Who says that's even the riddle?"

"How many hidden words do you think Gryffindor Tower holds?" James shot back.

"Where did you find them?" Vance asked Remus, ignoring the brewing argument.

"In the dorms," Remus said.

"Which dorms?"

"The boys' dorms, obviously," Sirius said. "As if girls would let these guys just traipse in-"

"They'd let me in before they let you in-" James interrupted.

"As if!" Sirius laughed. "Everyone knows I'm the-"

"It sounds to me," Vance said loudly, giving them both a quelling look, "like there are some words missing."

"They're in the girls' dorms," Andy said, realising where this was going. "So hopefully you two are as persuasive as you think," Andy added, looking James and Sirius up and down.

"No," Remus said, tapping his lip thoughtfully with a finger. "Our best bet is tomorrow, during the quidditch match. When Gryffindor Tower is empty."

"You want to break into the girls' dorms?" Peter said, eyes wide with horror. "What if we're caught!"

"Peter!" snapped both James and Sirius simultaneously. "How many times do we have to tell you-"

They both stopped abruptly, and looked away from each other, glaring at the floor.

"For once, Padfoot and Prongs are right, Peter," Remus said, his voice firm. "This will require courage, but it's important. And if we have the girls with us," he gave Vance a tender look. Andy rolled her eyes and so missed whether Remus had tried to include her in the scheme. "We should be fine."

"You'll miss the match!" James protested.

"You don't think this is worth it?" Andy drawled. "Weren't you hell-bent on catching a Slytherin in an act of treachery?"

"Or maybe preventing a theft or other sinister crime?" Vance added, frowning at Andy.

"I think you'll find vengeance appeals to this lot more than integrity," Andy told Vance, her voice bored. Vance looked affronted by this, and Andy smiled, pleased. Her first smile in days. Nothing like the laughter that Tonks used to elicit- Andy grabbed the thought, strangled it and stomped on it. Nothing good would come from regrets.

"Fine," she said to the Marauders. "I'll meet you," she said to Remus, "in the common room at eleven tomorrow."

Andy turned to leave. James coughed meaningfully. Andy sighed. "Good luck tomorrow," she added, no trace of sincerity in her voice. "And to you," she added to Sirius as she passed him. "Try not to fall off your broom."

Sirius spluttered at her but Andy was already gone. As soon as she was in the corridor, a crushing loneliness pressed in on her. The Marauders might not be the best company right now, but these days Andy felt her solitude more acutely than ever. Once again she cursed the stupid naïve girl she'd been at the start of term. Why had she ever allowed herself to date Ted Tonks in the first place? Andy skulked off to the Slytherin common room, running through all the curses she could use on Wilkes as she went. She needed something to keep herself sane.


	35. Weekend Week 6

_Thanks to Jettepettet for your review! Posting today as thanks : ) Next week is the second last week of the story, and the most action-packed. It's not all written yet, but hopefully I can return to posting daily from Monday._

* * *

**Saturday May 29**

* * *

**\- Sirius -**

* * *

As per the plan, Sirius waited with Remus and Peter in their dorm until quarter to eleven Saturday morning. James had taken the rest of the quidditch team down to the pitch earlier, but Sirius had a special role in this event, one that only a Prince of Hogwarts could play.

At 10:45 Sirius headed for the common room. As usual, there were a few scholarly types, a few misfits, and a geek or two, left behind. Sirius couldn't imagine anyone not wanting to see a quidditch match, but he tried to keep his derision to himself. He needed to clear the room so the others could conduct their search in peace – judgement would not be helpful here, no matter how warranted.

It took only a few joking inquiries, a noble platitude, and a final triumphant House warcry to get the stragglers on board. Sirius Black was nothing if not charming, and these lowly plebs were certainly not immune to that charm. Sirius was sweeping all of the students out of the portrait hole, from a gawking second year to a pair of studious seniors, when he noticed Lily Evans was still sitting by the fire.

"Hey Evans," he called, giving her a cheeky wink. The look Evans gave Sirius in return was nothing short of glacial. It appeared Evans had decided _not _to come to this quidditch match – just for something different. Sirius shrugged. Let Remus deal with her. Sirius had almost emptied the common room, and he was due at the pitch.

Sirius' stomach clenched at the prospect of playing beater in front of the whole school, but he shoved his nerves aside. He was Sirius Black, Prince of Hogwarts. He would be amazing. Hopefully.

The team was gathered in the changing rooms in their scarlet quidditch robes. This was normally when James would give a stirring speech, punctuated by humour from Sirius, and supported by the occasional cheer from the Prewett twins. One look at James' face told Sirius none of that would be happening today.

Mercifully, they were called out onto the pitch a minute later. James led the way, the team trailing him. The Hufflepuff team were arranged in front of them, in their canary yellow robes. Sirius let his eyes trail over the team without really seeing them.

Until a blond braid and a square jaw caught his eye. Amelia Bones was standing beside the other beater, a bat in her hand, tapping it casually against her leg. How had Sirius not known this? He nudged Fabian.

"Bones?" he whispered, pointing with a jerk of his head.

Fabian grinned back rather evilly. "Try not to let her distract you, Black. She's been playing beater since before she started at Hogwarts."

"Maybe I should take Diggory," Sirius said, gesturing to the other beater and trying to sound offhand. Fabian snorted.

"Not likely. Bones might be able to hit a bludger through a fairy ring, but Diggory can _fly_. He'd do rings around you. No offence," Fabian added, not entirely sincere.

Sirius had no time to dwell on this new development. He was still struggling with how he hadn't _known _Amelia Bones was a Hufflepuff beater – maybe he really _didn't _pay enough attention – when the whistle blew and the team all shot into the air around him. Sirius swore, tried to kick off before he was properly seated, nearly fell off his broom, and had to try again, ignoring the hacking laughs from the Slytherin seats.

Sirius was barely at the same height as the other players when a bludger came streaking straight at him. Sirius swerved wildly, missing the bludger and nearly hitting an angry Greta Catchlove – who was almost as fierce in the sky as her white hippogriff. Sirius reversed into a patch of empty sky and looked around. He caught sight of Amelia Bones, who saluted him was a wave of her beater's bat, before flying off after another bludger.

Sirius scowled deeply. He spent the next ten minutes chasing down the other bludger, hoping to get Amelia back, before James shouted at him, furious that Sirius had allowed a bludger to pelt overhead, causing Damian Catchlove to drop the quaffle. James pointed to the far side of the pitch, opposite Fabian, who was flying wide arcs to protect their chasers.

Frowning, Sirius followed James' order. Now flying more sedately, Sirius was able to hear the commentary. It was done by Lance Jordan. Jordan, while a little unpopular, possessed a fun wit that the spectators appreciated, even if McGonagall wasn't always impressed.

"So it's thirty - ten to Gryffindor, two of those goals belonging to Potter – and MacMillan and Catchlove circling the pitch for the snitch: the younger MacMillan and the prettier Catchlove that is – though you'd think with a name like Catchlove she'd play keeper not seeker, wouldn't you? And the thug of a Catchlove, Damian that is, intercepts the quaffle and is streaking down the pitch – No, dropped the quaffle but saved his head from a bludger, a good trade even if Potter doesn't think so. Either way, well placed bludger from Bones, and isn't she flying with a vengeance today? If she doesn't take someone's head off by the end of the match, some of us are going to lose money. My bet's on Black-"

"Jordan," growled Professor McGonagall over the shouts of the crowd. "Hufflepuff's just scored. Maybe you'd like to commentate on that?"

"Right you are, Professor, just giving some background info for the folks who missed the whole story. Some of us might remember a certain Ball last weekend…"

Sirius groaned. This was going to be one of the longest matches of his life.

.

.

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

Lily sighed deeply and scowled at her Transfiguration homework. She _still _wasn't finished it. Not that it would have mattered. As Lily had told Greta repeatedly, she wasn't going to the quidditch match. Only James Potter knew the real reason: her fear of watching people fly around on overgrown matchsticks. But eventually Greta had had to give in and go down to the match alone. Lily had also had to fend off Sirius and, oddly, even Remus. But now she had the common room to herself.

Or, nearly to herself. Lily could hear the cheers of the crowd even from Gryffindor Tower. Normally it didn't bother her – after years of missing quidditch matches, Lily was usually able to block out the noise – but today it was different. Every time the student body screamed or booed or made a general ruckus, Lily glanced out of the window. She was too far away to see anything, of course, but that didn't stop her wondering if Gryffindor had scored. If Greta had come close to getting the snitch, or if her brother Damian had scored. If Potter had scored…

Lily frowned at herself and tried, yet again, to return to her homework. She felt like Potter was a bad cold she just couldn't quite recover from. Like a persistent cough, he would break into Lily's thoughts at the most inopportune moments, and sometimes he would refuse to leave. Lily would catch herself daydreaming about the Ball, about dancing, about swapping secrets, or even stupid things, like the time he'd sat with her after the flying prank in the third floor corridor, or what it might be like if she let James teach her to ride a horse. Or the way his eyes looked at her after that last dance.

The portrait hole opened and Lily wrenched her thoughts back to reality, her cheeks red. If anyone was a skilled Legilimens, Lily shuddered to think what they'd make of her thoughts.

At first Lily thought it was just Remus, but then Emmeline Vance followed him in. They were holding hands and whispering. Lily realised at once why Remus was been trying to hint that Lily leave the common room earlier. Lily, having no desire to stick around while Remus and Vance got to know each other better, had to make a split second decision – dorm or library? Lily found herself standing, scooping her books and parchment into her bag, and heading for the portrait hole. Remus and Vance didn't seem to even notice her leave.

As Lily made her way towards the library, she found herself lingering by windows that overlooked the quidditch pitch. This is silly, Lily told herself. She didn't care what happened in the quidditch match, and she had an essay to write. Still, almost of their own accord, Lily's feet took her down staircase after staircase, right past the library, through the entrance hall, and out into the grounds. Lily refused to think of the quidditch pitch as her destination, even once she'd sat in one of the empty middle rows of seats. Nothing would make Lily climb up to the fiftieth row with the rest of the school – she could see well enough from here.

Black was doing slow laps almost level with Lily's vantage point. He wasn't as hard to watch as the chasers, who zoomed about like angry hornets, weaving in and out of each other's paths. James was easily the fastest flier, and he turned on a dime, too. The part of Lily that wasn't queasy watching him admired the way the broom was almost an extension of himself, responding smoothly to one silent command after another. After a few minutes, Lily was feeling shivery, having been unable to keep herself from looking at the huge drop between the players and the ground. She closed her eyes instead, and just listened to the commentary.

"And that's another bludger from Bones, and yes, Bell's dropped the quaffle – caught by a well-placed Potter," (here Lily's eyes shot open again, in time to see James streaking past her) "and he's speeding for the goal, blocked by Diggory, passes backward to Catchlove. And he makes a move on Keeper MacMillan and it looks like its wide – but no! Potter grabs it out of the sky and aims himself… And _goal_!"

Above Lily, there was a deafening roar of cheers and stamping feet. Several of the red-clad players let off a show of aerobatics. Lily watched James do two loop-de-loops and wave his fist in the air. He was met with a further volley of cheers. Lily, scowling at Potter's showy antics, closed her eyes again.

"Go Potter!" Jordan was shouting, drowning out the boos of the Slytherins. "An expert display there, good enough to play for England. Could Potter's extra show of talent be because his new girlfriend, Lily Evans, is in the crowd?"

Lily started at the sound of her name, her eyes flying open again.

"Rumours say that they kissed after the ball, and with all that dancing, I wouldn't be surprised."

Lily felt the weight of hundreds of stares boring down on her from above. She wished she could just vanish into her seat.

"Jordan!" warned Professor McGonagall.

"Just keeping people up to date, Professor," said Jordan, his grin audible in his words. "The crowd has a right to know why their favourite player is playing above and beyond even _his_ usual standard-"

"This isn't a Potter-fest!" bellowed a Slytherin, and his Housemates booed their agreement.

"Well, anyone can see that the Gryffindor chasers are a cut above Hufflepuff's," Jordan said, by way of compromise. "But," he added quickly, as Professor McGonagall advanced on him, "it seems the Hufflepuff beaters are the superior ones. Gryffindor is missing Gideon Prewett, and Bones and Diggory seem to be magnetically attracting bludgers to themselves…"

Lily was distracted as James Potter flew directly past her line of sight, grinning. Lily scowled. Potter seemed to miss this, looking purely delighted that she'd showed up. Five minutes later he scored again, to tumultuous applause and this time, to let off steam, he flew past Lily again and blew her a kiss. Apparently he'd taken her presence, and the assumption of stupid Lance Jordan, to mean something far more than reality.

Lily saw red. She shot to her feet and started jogging down the steps. But she couldn't outrun Jordan's commentary.

"Oh it looks like we spoke too soon, folks. Lily Evans is not impressed when the Gryffindor captain blows her a kiss. Looks like Potter blew his chances instead."

"If you can't focus on the match, Jordan," McGonagall said threateningly. Jordan swerved as quickly as Potter.

"And the real question is, will this rejection affect Potter's flying? Only time will tell. But another excellent bludger from Bones, looks like it broke Catchlove's fat nose. No extra points for that though, I'm afraid. Don't worry Damian, the girls weren't after you for your looks, anyway."

.

.

* * *

**\- Remus -**

* * *

Emma's plan had worked. Lily had been embarrassed by Remus and Emma's entrance – though not as embarrassed as Remus had been – and, as they'd hoped, left Gryffindor Tower entirely. Andy and Peter joined Remus and Emma a few minutes later and they stood looking up the girls' staircase.

"Well, are you going up?" Peter asked the girls. Andy and Emma exchanged unfriendly looks.

"I'm not sure it will be that easy," Remus said, eying off the steps.

"They're just charmed against boys, right?" Peter said, unconcerned.

But this turned out not to be the case. It seemed that only _Gryffindor _girls could use the staircase, as Emma found out when she tried to climb them and the steps turned into a slide. (Andy had waited for Emma to go first).

So they tried to trick the stairs. Andy summoned a broom, but met with a barrier before the first dormitory doorway. Remus tried confounding the stairs with a spell. Emma tried a clever charm that attached her feet to the ceiling, but met the same barrier Andy had.

Stymied, the four of them collapsed into chairs in front of the fireplace and stared around the room for inspiration.

Inspiration appeared ten minutes later in the form of an angry Lily Evans. She stomped through the portrait hole, in what Remus was sure was a James-induced temper (most of the Hogwarts student body could recognise the signs by now, though how James had managed to enrage Lily _during a quidditch match_ Remus couldn't figure out).

Lily stopped abruptly when she saw Remus and Emma, blushing suddenly and glancing back to the portrait hole. But their lack of kissing, and the presence of Peter and Andy, made Lily suspicious. She narrowed her eyes and advanced on them. She noted the broomstick by the girls' staircase and frowned deeply.

"What are you doing, Remus?" Lily asked, as though expecting the most honest answer from him out of the gathered students.

Remus exchanged a glance with Emma, Peter shook his head nervously, and Andy answered Lily with a haughty,

"None of your business, Evans."

Lily ignored her.

"Remus," Lily said, crossing her arms and pinning Remus with a look.

"I say we tell her," Emma said unexpectedly.

"You would," Andy sighed, unconcerned. "But it's not up to you, is it?" Andy's smile was far from sweet.

"We could use her help," Emma said to Remus, without looking at Andy.

"My help for what?" Lily demanded. Her toe was tapping now.

"As if Little Miss Prefect would help," Andy scoffed. Both Lily and Emma turned on her and said,

"I beg your pardon?" in the same indignant tone. Andy snorted a laugh at the prefects.

But Remus had made his decision. He could see no other way forward and, as the third note had reminded them, they were running out time.

"We're looking for a riddle," Remus told Lily, ignoring the way Peter's head was shaking furiously and Andy rolled her eyes in disdain.

"Why?" Lily said bluntly. Clearly she wasn't about to be pulled into some stupid prank.

"To stop the Dark Lord getting his hands on Gryffindor treasure," Andy said, partly sarcastic, entirely scathing.

Lily looked to Remus to interpret Andy's outburst. Remus shrugged.

"It's a possibility."

Lily's brows lowered. "And how likely is _that_, Remus?" Her tone asked for Remus to be logical.

"It's as likely as any other explanation," Emma said, her tone one of reasoned logic. Lily abandoned Remus is favour of Emma.

"Explain," Lily said, sitting on the low table in front of Emma's seat.

So Emma, ignoring the other three, told Lily the story as she knew it. Lily listened in silence. Emma's clipped rational summary was succinct and done in a matter of minutes. At the end, Lily sat, considering what she'd heard. After a minute's deliberation, Lily stood up.

"Fine," she said, surprising Remus entirely. "I'll help you."

"But you'd be breaking school rules," Remus said in disbelief.

"Shut up, Lupin," Andy said mildly. "I'd prefer Evans didn't lose the backbone she's suddenly grown."

Lily turned an angry stare on Andy, who pretended to balk.

"Oh, make it stop. I'm shaking in my boots."

"Black, shut up," Remus said, more sternly than she had. Andy rolled her eyes at him but subsided.

"I'm doing it in case there really is something to this whole riddle-investigation thing," Lily said, as though she needed the justification herself. "But," she added, "I'm not getting involved beyond this."

"Thank heavens," Andy muttered.

Lily pretended she hadn't heard. She grabbed parchment and a quill from her bookbag and headed for the staircase. When she'd disappeared, Remus turned to Andy.

"Are you trying to turn our only lead against us?"

"Soon we won't need secret places to meet," Andy shot back, giving Emma a cold stare. "The whole school will know what we're up to."

"Except without me," Emma replied, her voice dry but her eyes like steel, "_you _wouldn't know what you were up to."

"We'd have figured it out."

"I see no evidence of that."

Remus rubbed his temples and hoped Lily would be back soon.

.

Thankfully Lily wasn't gone more than fifteen minutes. Long enough for Emma and Andy to give Remus a headache and drive Peter to the other side of the room, but not long enough for them to start cursing each other.

Lily was grinning when she entered the common room.

"I found them all," she said, clutching the parchment in excitement.

"Do they make any more sense than the boys' set?" Andy asked drily. Andromeda Black had never been moved to excitement, as far as Remus was aware.

"Er, well, not yet, I suppose," Lily said, her grin wavering.

"May we see them?" Emma asked, trying to hide her impatience. Lily laid her list on the low table between them. Peter scurried over to see.

"_Enter my lying seek Gryffindor pause at I_." Andy's voice was unimpressed.

"A Gryffindor wrote this riddle," Andy said, rolling her eyes.

"Without a doubt," Emma added, eyes still on the page. "But perhaps we can make sense of it anyway. Where are the words from the boys' dorms?"

They laid that list beside the other one.

_Lie. The. Of. Tower. The. Speak. Name._

And then they stared the words until they swam before their eyes.

Emma was scrawling without stopping on a piece of parchment, trying different combinations of words. Andy was scowling at the lists, as though trying to intimidate the words into the correct order. Remus was rearranging verbs in his head, hoping the other words would cooperate if the basic sentence structure became clear. Peter was staring hopelessly around at the others.

But it was Lily who said,

"Where did you start, Remus?"

"Start?"

"When you found the code words? Emma said you started in your dorm. What floor are you on?"

Remus shuddered to think what James would say if he knew Lily wanted to know where his dorm was.

"The top floor," Remus said, not sure where this was going.

As though this confirmed a thought Lily had been having, she took out her wand and with a wave, she rearranged the words on her own list, reversing their order.

"I started at the bottom," she said simply. And Remus gaped as the riddle became clear.

The first word in Lily's list was _I_. The first word in Peter's list was _lie. _And so it went.

"I lie at the pause of Gryffindor Tower. Seek the lying. Speak my name. Enter."

As Emma read out the riddle, Remus got chills.

"Seek the lying?" Peter said, confused.

"Seek the lion," Lily said quietly.

"A simple word play," Emma said, unimpressed.

"The paws of Gryffindor Tower," Andy said. "That makes no sense at all, even with the lion metaphor."

"Paws – like the base?" Remus suggested.

"Or the foundations, holding up the tower," Emma said, thinking aloud.

"Maybe we should just search for every lion in the castle," Andy said, sarcastic once again.

"Who's 'I'?" Peter said nervously.

"Personification," Emma said smoothly. "It means the treasure."

"Treasure?" said Peter, his eyes lighting up.

"The treasure of Gryffindor," Andy said, sarcastically. "I wonder what that could be."

"The sword of Gryffindor, obviously," Lily said.

"Obviously," Andy replied, rolling her eyes.

"Listen," Remus said suddenly. They stilled for a moment.

"Cheers," Emma said. "The match is over."

"You'd better clear out," Andy said to Emma, leaning back in her own seat, clearly at home. "It'll be odd if the Gryffindors find you here when they return."

"Since when are you a Gryffindor?" Emma shot back. "I at least have a reason to be here." Emma glanced at Remus.

Remus sighed. "I think you should both go," he said quietly, meeting neither of their eyes. "We want as little suspicion as possible, especially now that we're so close."

Emma left with good grace, duplicating herself a copy of the riddle before she left. Andy waited until she was gone, then refused to leave, draping an arm over the back of the couch.

"I'm always here," she said, her face in its usual mask of boredom. "What's suspicious about that?"

"Apart from the fact we should have all been watching the match?" Remus said pointedly, but it was too late. The sound of a hundred Gryffindors could be heard in the corridor outside.

.

.

.

* * *

**\- Sirius -**

* * *

Sirius had not been enjoying the match. Apart from Jordan's cheeky comments about Sirius' and James' love lives (Sirius would make sure Jordan paid for it all later), Sirius was clearly not a match for either of the Hufflepuff beaters. Diggory often beat Sirius to a bludger he was aiming for, and Bones had nearly unseated him twice with a well-placed bludger of her own. James' face was furious as he tried to make up for missed goals by refusing to allow the Hufflepuff chasers near the quaffle. But a trio of excellent chasers does not make an entire quidditch team. Even Fabian Prewett was having trouble keeping up with Diggory, hindered by his desire to keep Bones off the bludgers as well.

During the last timeout James had called on Greta for a quick catch of the snitch, to which she had rolled her eyes.

"I've hardly seen it all game, the sun's a beast today."

Which was true. It was a bright clear day, and glary to top it off.

"Well make sure you see it before the little MacMillan does," James had growled.

"Yeah, 'cause I control both the snitch and MacMillan's eyes," Greta huffed. But at the end of the timeout Greta had taken to zooming overhead every which way, clearly hoping to spot the snitch before he Hufflepuff seeker. Sirius just hoped she didn't tire herself out so when the time came to race MacMillan for he snitch, she failed.

Twice MacMillan had pretended to see the snitch, but Greta, with her sharp eyes, hadn't been fooled. The second time Sirius had taken a bludger from Bones, straight in his knee. James, unsympathetic, told him to keep his eyes off Greta and on the game. If Sirius had his wand, he would have considered hexing his best friend.

And then it happened again, not ten minutes later. MacMillan dived, Jordan commentating his sudden movement to the crowd. But this time, Greta dived, too. She was trailing but diving at a steeper angle. Sirius, ignoring James' shout, dove as well. His bruised knee objected to how hard he gripped his broom handle but Sirius didn't let up – it was that or fall off. Sirius saw Amelia out of the corner of his eye. She was heading for the same bludger Sirius was. He couldn't let her get it.

Sirius swerved, blocking Amelia with his body. She swore and careened off to one side. Sirius, both hands on his bat, dived for the bludger, realising too late that with his inferior aim he might just as well hit Greta as MacMillan…

But, for the first time in his quidditch career, Sirius surprised himself with his accuracy. The bludger hit the tail of MacMillan's broom, causing him to roll dangerously, but the second year hung on for dear life. Greta shot ahead and grabbed the snitch uncontested.

The stands erupted with noise, Jordan screeching the final score into his microphone, "Gryffindor win 210 to 80!" The team descended on both Sirius and Greta, driving them to the ground. There were hugs and cheers and lifting them both onto shoulders. James accepted the Quidditch cup to ringing applause – even the Hufflepuffs weren't too put out – they were never going to get the cup after their defeat by Slytherin last match. Everyone else was pleased for a Gryffindor victory rather than a Slytherin one – and even better that both their Hogwarts Princes had won it for them.

James, Cup in one hand, clapped Sirius on the back and grinned. It was though any barrier between them melted away.

"Fantastic bludger, Padfoot," James said, his grin unquashable.

"Back at you, Prongs," Sirius said, smirking proudly.

And that was that. No apologies needed. They both raised the Cup above their heads, basked in the cheers, and lead the school (Slytherins didn't count) back up the castle for an epic party in the Gryffindor common room.

.

.

.

* * *

**SUNDAY May 30**

* * *

**\- Sirius -**

* * *

"Piss _off_, Prongs," Sirius groaned, as James prodded him the arm. They'd partied hard last night and Sirius was in no mood to be awake.

"Padfoot, wake up," James hissed, now prodding him sharply in the ribs.

"Quidditch is _over_, Prongs. We _won_. Now go back to sleep."

The only reason James would dare wake Sirius early on a weekend was for quidditch practice.

"Don't make me Wormtail you," James warned. This made Sirius sit up, though he was scowling deeply. How dare James threaten to hex Sirius out of bed? How could he be so cruel?

"_What_?" Sirius growled, eyes still foggy, head a bit light.

"We've got the riddle."

Sirius blinked. The words took a moment to mean anything.

"What ri-… Oh."

James waited. Squinting, Sirius could just make out the other Marauders in the background. Sirius yawned hugely.

"Has anyone got breakfast?"

"Breakfast?" Remus said, appalled. Peter, whose head had perked up at the suggestion, sighed and sat back on his bed. "We're close to uncovering what at least one death eater wants at Hogwarts, and you want _food_?"

"Yes," Sirius said petulantly, flopping back onto his bed. "And there'd better be bacon."

.

Sirius must have dozed off. He woke a few hours later, glanced at the clock, and swore. It was nearly lunchtime. And lunch _never _had bacon. A shower cleared his head, and a hearty lunch filled his stomach. The Marauders were nowhere to be found. Glowering, Sirius pulled out his mirror. James answered at once.

"Awake now, are you?" James said, grinning. Sirius scowled.

"Where are you?"

"Poker room," James said. "Are you finally joining us?"

Sirius didn't bother to answer, slipping the mirror back into his pocket and slouching off in the direction of the Divination tower.

They were all there, the Marauders plus an impatient Andy, and an absorbed Vance with her head buried in a book.

"So," Sirius said, stretching out between Andy and James. "Solved the riddle yet?"

"Nope," James said, but he seemed unconcerned. Remus shot him a glare but James ignored him, stretching out on the floor to do some push ups. "Show him, Moony," James added, gesturing with one hand while he continued his push ups with the other.

With a sigh, Remus handed Sirius a slip of paper. Sirius read it aloud.

"I lie at the paws of Gryffindor Tower. Seek the Lion. Speak my name. Enter."

Sirius looked around at them all. "Yeah. So, what's it mean?"

"We think 'paws' must refer to the base of Gryffindor Tower," Emma said, beginning a succinct summary. "We need to find a lion carving or statue and speak a codeword."

"Speak my name," Sirius repeated. "Whose name?"

"The name of the treasure, dimwit," Andy said. She was reclined elegantly but seemed to be offering no help to the investigation.

"Gryffindor's treasure?" Sirius said slowly. "Surely not – you mean the sword of Gryffindor?" Then, after a moment, "But why would Voldemort want that?"

"Why indeed," sighed Remus, rubbing his nose.

"The most important thing," James interrupted, "is that we find it first."

"Yeah, how do we do that?" Sirius said.

"Well, we've searched a number of locations already," Emma said, looking up from her book again.

"While you were asleep, lazy bones," James added, but without heat.

Emma ticked them off on her fingers. Andy, watching her, rolled her eyes.

"The common room – which is the base of Gryffindor Tower itself. The lawns beneath it. And a number of lion statues-" Here Vance paused to consult a list, but Sirius interrupted.

"The lawns?" Sirius said sceptically. "Because there are _so_ many lions out there."

"Did you have something better?" Remus said mildly, glancing between Emma's stern look and Sirius' mocking smirk.

"Sure, what about the castle wall below the Tower?"

"You mean the _outside_ wall?"

"Why not?" Sirius said with a shrug. "Prongs and I will check it on brooms. Be a pretty neat hiding place."

"Good idea, Padfoot," James said, springing to his feet. "Let's go."

"Now?" Sirius said in mild surprise.

"Why not? We're running out of time, according to the third note."

"Would you rather stay here listening to ever increasingly mad theories?" Andy said, her eyes mockingly innocent.

"Or be sent off to say ' the sword of Gryffindor' to every lion statue in the castle?" Peter said, rather grumpily. It was obvious who'd had that task this morning.

"Nope," Sirius said quickly, heading out after James. "But good luck with that."

.

.

* * *

**\- Andy -**

* * *

"It'll take ages to search all these statues," Peter whined when Vance and Remus had finally finished their list.

"That's if our password is even right," Andy drawled, bored. Who said hunting for treasure was exciting? It was nearly dinner time and they'd made no real progress. "And what about tapestries? And pictures of lions?"

Vance blinked and Remus sighed.

"I think we need to get out for a bit," Remus said, stretching stiff muscles. "We've been here for hours."

"We should search the lawns again, while it's still light," Vance said, getting to her feet. "We can do the statues and everything else at night."

"Count me out," Andy said, also getting up. "I'm not wandering around like a fool muttering 'Gryffindor' all over the place."

"Why does that not surprise me," Vance said, in a good impersonation of Andy's usual drawl. Andy raised an eyebrow, both irked and impressed.

"Let me know if you find anything," Andy said, sweeping out of the room before the others. Once out in the corridor, she wasn't sure where to go. She set off for the owlery, just to have a destination. It would look stupid if the others found her hesitating out here in the hallway.

Andy heard them wandering off in the other direction behind her. Andy didn't expect them to find anything – not out on the lawns or up on broomsticks anyway. Godric Gryffindor might have been, well, a Gryffindor, but he lived over a thousand years ago, in a time when riddles and secret chambers were not only common, but _tradition_. Something Blacks understood well was tradition.

The sword of Gryffindor wouldn't be hidden anywhere stupid, nor anywhere obvious (like the common room), nor anywhere just anybody could dig it up (like the lawns). Though she'd scorned the idea, and refused to participate herself, the best bet really was a lion statue or tapestry or something similar. But Andy doubted the password was something as simple as 'Gryffindor' or 'sword of Gryffindor'.

'Say my name,' the riddle said. Well that was a riddle in itself. Surely Godric Gryffindor has _some _creativity? And how did they know it was even the sword of Gryffindor that the riddle led to?

Andy doubted even more that Voldemort wanted the sword of Gryffindor. What would he use it for? He had magic to steal, to kill, to torture. Even a magical sword would be far less useful than a wand.

No, Andy's real reason for helping the Marauders, and putting up with the know-it-all Vance, was to keep herself busy. Wilkes and the other Slytherins were driving her crazy, but when she spent time alone her thoughts were just as effective at irritating her. Andy knew there was no future for her and Tonks, so why did her mind insist on playing her a highlights reel – both the best and worst of their time together?

Andy made it to the owlery without thinking of a better place to go. She was leaning out of a window, enjoying the breeze and surveying the grounds, when a noise behind her made her turn.

It was Tonks. Andy's heart leapt into her throat and she froze. Tonks was also frozen, his eyes wide, a letter in his hand. Andy swallowed a lump in her throat and tried to ensure her face was at its bored neutral expression. It was hard to be sure, especially with her heart thumping in her ears.

They stood stock still, watching each other for a moment. Andy knew she should lean causally back against the wall and say something dismissive, or brush past him without a word. But her knees had locked into place and she was worried she might stumble if she tried to move.

"Er, I was just…" Tonks said, gesturing with the letter to the owls.

Here Andy would make a derisive comment about muggleborns not having an owl of their own and having to use a school owl. But the words got stuck in her throat. Tonks was watching her closely. Too closely.

"I haven't seen you around much," Tonks said, though he looked like he instantly regretted his words.

"Well I haven't been avoiding you, if that's what you're saying," Andy snapped. Here was where she'd turn on her heel and leave. Or tell him he wasn't worth her time. Again, Andy didn't move.

"Smith says you've been skipping classes," Tonks said, taking a step towards her.

"I always skip classes," Andy said, her voice lacking its usual caustic tone. Tonks took another step, his brown eyes on hers. Softer than she'd seen them since the night of the ball.

"Are you okay, Andy?"

Andy felt her breath catch. Why would he care? After the way she'd treated him. Andy felt her own gaze caught in his. She finally felt a compulsion to move – only this time she wanted to step nearer to Tonks. Andy forced herself to break eye contact.

"It's 'Black'," she said, but her voice was softer than she intended. Tonks didn't look away.

"People who don't see the real you call you 'Black'," he said, even more softly. Tonks was still trying to catch her eye. As though magnetically drawn to him, Andy's face turned back.

Tonks was smiling, ever so slightly, his eyes gentle. Warmth flooded Andy, but it was followed a moment later by panic. Did Tonks suspect, did he _know _the real story? Andy stumbled back, needing to put distance between them, but Tonks followed a step. Andy was supposed to be protecting him, but her traitorous heart wanted nothing more than to close the space between them.

Andy was still caught in Tonks' gaze when the owlery door swung open. They both turned, the spell broken. William Wilkes stood in the doorway, scowling. Andy's eyes narrowed.

"Andromeda," Wilkes said, his voice rough and possessive. He didn't miss the way Tonks moved half a pace to stand in front of Andy. Nor did Andy. Unsure whether she was flattered or offended, Andy stepped past Tonks to face Wilkes, head high, face full of scorn. Andy would not be belittled or humiliated by a tiny person like Wilkes.

"What do you want, Wilkes?" she demanded.

"I think you mean 'William'," Wilkes said, eyes narrowing, flashing a look at Tonks. Andy realised her error and had to work to keep from glancing over her shoulder at Tonks herself. Of course he'd heard.

Irritated with both Wilkes and Tonks, and herself, Andy pushed past Wilkes for the door. "Let's go," she muttered. As soon as they were out in the corridor, Wilkes caught up with Andy and grabbed her arm. Andy turned eyes of pure venom on him and wrenched her arm away.

"Have you been _following _me?" Andy demanded. Wilkes ignored her question.

"Just what are you playing at, Andromeda?" Wilkes hissed. "Is this how you keep up appearances?"

"Worried about your reputation, Wilkes?" Andy hissed back. "Quite the bump to your reputation, isn't it? Dating a Black."

Indeed, Wilkes had been enjoying increased popularity. More boys wanted to sit with him, more girls wanted a 'private word'. Andy didn't care a jot what he did with his time, as long as this charade protected Tonks. Which, it seemed, Andy was intent on destroying.

"You just keep yourself in line," Wilkes snarled, "or I'll tell Bellatrix."

"Tell her what?" Andy laughed, the sound derisive. "If you think Bellatrix doesn't know everything that goes on in Slytherin House, think again."

"Does she know you've been sneaking up to the owlery to meet your precious mudblood?" Wilkes' voice was cold and dangerous. Andy hesitated. There was no point denying it, despite the fact they'd met by accident. Wilkes wouldn't believe that for a moment. From the look on his face, Wilkes knew he had Andy beaten.

"Let's go back to the common room, darling," Wilkes purred, his eyes flashing with an evil triumph. He went to grab Andy's arm again, but she sidestepped.

"_Don't _touch me," she growled, "or you'll regret it, _darling_." Wilkes met her cold stare with a look of challenge, but a moment later he looked away. A boy like Wilkes was never going to intimidate Andromeda Black.

Still, to keep up appearances, as well as their uneasy truce, they walked back side by side. Wilkes was careful not to let his fingers brush against Andy's.

.

.

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

Lily had had a strange day. She hadn't felt much like company, but being alone filled her head with a useless jumble of thoughts – many of them centred on Potter, on the match yesterday (and his arrogance with that kiss) and, of course, the riddle they had found.

Once the quidditch team and the rest of the Gryffindors had returned to the Tower there was no point trying to discuss anything. James and Sirius were clearly in a mood to party, and she saw them dismiss Remus' attempts to talk to them. Loud music, butterbeer, fireworks and plenty of food and dancing filled up the rest of the evening. Lily had gone to bed and listened to the ruckus from the safety of her hangings. Needless to say, her Transfiguration homework was still unfinished.

This morning Lily had watched Remus and James go over the common room again, this time slowly and deliberately, muttering to themselves. Lily was intrigued, but not enough to get involved, especially not with James present. Lily thought she'd be able to work once they'd gone, but she gave up on that, too. The common room, while still full of Gryffindors, was strangely empty without the Marauders.

Lily had headed down to the barn but been surprised by the Marauders once again on her way back. Remus and Peter and Vance were walking over the lawns between the castle and the Hippogriffs' paddock, staring at the grass as though they'd lost something, muttering to themselves. And, as Lily approached the castle, she saw two figures on brooms flying around the base of Gryffindor Tower. Lily stopped and stared. Even from this distance she could see James gripping the broom with only his knees, as comfortable seven storeys in the air as he was on the Gryffindor sofa. Lily watched them for far longer than she'd intended, and was surprised when Greta appeared and tugged on her arm.

"Earth to Lily!"

"Sorry, Greta," Lily said, attempting a laugh.

"Just a spot of Potter-watching?" Greta said. She was smiling, but her eyes were shrewd.

"Just wondering what they're up to," Lily said, trying not to look guilty.

"As I always say, a pointless exercise. We'll find out when they pull their prank. Dinner?"

"Mmm," Lily said, but she glanced back at the flying figures, then out over the lawn. Then she wished she hadn't. Greta followed her gaze.

"Acting odder than usual, aren't they?"

"Mmm," Lily said, tight-lipped, but Greta wasn't fooled.

"You're keeping secrets again," Greta accused, hands on her hips.

"Nope, just curious," Lily said, her voice light.

"Riiiight," Greta said, clearly not about to drop it. Lily turned her face into a scowl.

"In case you've forgotten, Potter isn't about to confide in me nowadays, nor I in him."

Greta faltered, then rallied.

"Lupin might though-"

"I'm getting dinner," Lily said and, head in the air, stalked up to the castle. Greta humphed and followed her. But despite Greta's curiosity, Lily knew she had to risk finding out more. If this really did involve Voldemort, they might need her help to get some proof.

Later that night, behind the safety of her hangings, Lily sent Remus a note.

_I'm in_.

.

.


	36. Monday Week 7

**Monday May 30**

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

Lily woke to an owl delivering her a note. It was a school owl, and very sombre. Lily took the note and smiled nervously as she read it.

_Meet us by the lake at lunch_.

_Remus_

Greta snorted in her sleep and Lily crushed the note into her fist to hide it. Lily would have to find a way to get rid of Greta after Transfiguration. Greta wouldn't like that. But if Lily wanted to help solve this riddle, and possibly save the sword of Gryffindor from Voldemort's clutches, she'd just have to find a way.

And, Lily told herself firmly, as she got up to get ready for the day, that was all this was about. Lily, as a prefect and part of the wizarding community, owed a certain loyalty, a _duty_, to protect it. The fact that James Potter would be there had nothing to do with it.

.

As Lily had anticipated, Greta was not easy to ditch. Lily almost considered bringing Greta to the meeting, but she could just imagine the look on Sirius' and Andy's faces. Not only would they refuse to talk to Greta – only so many people could be trusted to keep a secret – they'd probably kick Lily out, too. After all, Lily was only in on the secret because she'd been in the right place at the right time.

In the end, Lily and Greta had a huge fight over Lily keeping secrets and Greta had stormed off. Greta was sure Lily's secret was to do with James Potter – which, in a way, it was – and that Lily was going to get her heart broken all over again – which she wasn't.

Lily arrived at the lake and spotted the group under the Marauders' usual tree. Remus looked pleased to see her, and Emma gave her a small smile. Andromeda rolled her eyes skyward in contempt. Lily avoided James' eye.

"So," Remus said briskly, taking out a list. "We've searched a number of locations already-"

"Some of us searched more dangerous places than others," James added winningly and Lily could feel his eyes on her. Lily didn't meet his gaze.

"And some of us did more searching than others," Sirius said, glancing accusingly at Andy.

"_But_," Remus said firmly, cutting across both of them, "we haven't found anything yet."

"Can I see?" Lily said, pulling the list closer to her.

"We're looking for lions and the 'base of Gryffindor Tower'," Vance added.

"That's if the riddle isn't faulty," Andy drawled. "Or, more likely, the password."

"Password?" Lily said, looking up.

"So far we've tried 'Gryffindor' and 'sword of Gryffindor'," James answered before Remus could speak.

Lily frowned at the list.

" 'The base of Gryffindor Tower'," she muttered to herself. "Maybe we're thinking too narrowly."

"How so?" James said, sounding flatteringly interested. At the same time, Andy said bluntly,

"It's a _tower_, not a jigsaw. It has a _base_."

"Yes," Lily said, looking at the list to avoid her flashing eyes. "But it's built onto the side of the North Tower."

A silence met this statement.

"And at the base of the North Tower," Lily continued, but Sirius cut across her.

"The Hufflepuff common room."

"Trust you to think of that," Andy said, rolling her eyes.

"No, he's right," Remus said.

"Hiding the sword of _Gryffindor _in the Hufflepuff common room?" James didn't look convinced.

"It would be devious," Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows. "I'll do it, if no one else is game."

"Do what, precisely?" said Vance, her tone stern.

"Sneak in. Poke around. I'm good at that sort of thing."

Andy snorted. "What, sneaking or poking?" Sirius ignored her.

"If anyone should do it, it should be a prefect," James said, looking at Lily.

"No way!" Lily said hotly.

"As if any _prefect_ would," Andy said contemptuously but James cut across her, trying to repair damage with Lily.

"I didn't mean with me," James said to her quickly. "You and Remus could-"

"I'll do it," Vance said, surprising them all.

"You?" Andy said, her voice unflattering.

"Me," Vance said calmly.

"I'll go with you," Remus said.

"Good, that's settled then," said James with relief. "I'll lend you the cloak. You can go tonight."

"Cloak?" Lily said curiously.

"And how would you feel about doing your part, Miss Evans?" Sirius said smoothly, changing the topic.

"What part?" Lily said warily.

"We need someone to try the password on the Godric Gryffindor portraits," Sirius said, grinning as though this were a real treat.

"Er," said Lily. "I guess so."

"Better you than me," Andy sneered. "He was an arrogant old bastard, Gryffindor."

The meeting ended with a few more suggestions, though nothing particularly promising. Lily walked to Potions with Remus, feeling guilty for having ditched Greta, and a little uncomfortable at the way Vance watched the pair of them walk all the way to the castle.

It was a relief to spend a quiet lesson with Alice, but Lily's thoughts kept drifting to the task she'd agreed to after dinner.

.

Andromeda wasn't wrong. Godric Gryffindor was a right arrogant bastard. Lily felt stupid enough finding all of his portraits around the school and whispering 'Gryffindor' and 'sword of Gryffindor' as though it were a password that would cause the portrait to swing open. The Godric in the portraits was just as likely to tell her his life story as chide her for looking for treasure that was not hers. Godric, it seemed, never slept.

Potter had, on more than one occasion, professed Gryffindor as his ancestor. Having now met Godric Gryffindor, Lily could see where Potter got his arrogance from. They even looked alike, with their high foreheads and straight noses. Those intense brown eyes. Lily felt a pang of memory, looking into hazel eyes while swapping secrets…

But she shoved it down and pressed on with her task. How many Godric Gryffindor portraits could Hogwarts hold?

.

.

.

* * *

**\- Remus -**

* * *

"This is a bad idea," Emma muttered as she and Remus approached the Hufflepuff common room under the invisibility cloak.

"We don't have to do it," Remus whispered back. He was tired – the full moon was on Wednesday – and he, like Andy, doubted they would find the sword of Gryffindor in the Hufflepuff basement.

"No, I'm not backing out now," Emma said stubbornly. "We just have to make sure we're not caught, I guess."

"Why did you agree to this plan?" Remus asked, curious. It certainly didn't seem like an Emmeline Vance type of thing to do.

Emma sighed and rolled her shoulders. "Black – Andromeda – was goading me, I guess. As though prefects would never break the rules."

It didn't occur to Remus that Emma had only agreed after James had suggested Lily and Remus hide out together in Hufflepuff common room.

"We're too clever to get caught," Remus said, his grin discernible in his tone.

"Not too clever to agree to the plan, though," Emma said.

"It might be too important not to," Remus said softly. Beside him, Emma stilled.

"You think so?"

But before Remus could reply, there was movement at the end of the corridor.

"This is it," Emma muttered, tensing beside Remus. They were standing very close to the door to the Hufflepuff common room, just waiting for a student to enter alone. And who should stroll along the hallway but fifth year prefect Amelia Bones. Bones sauntered up to the wall, tapped out a rhythm on one of the barrels stacked there, which opened onto an earthy passageway. Bones ducked down with the familiarity of practice, and Remus had to move quickly to follow her in time. Emma had only just slipped inside the passageway before the barrel closed again.

Waiting a few moments for Bones to clear the tunnel, Remus and Emma trod as noiselessly after her as they could. Then they were in the Hufflepuff basement, a round, low-ceilinged room full of plants and honey-coloured wooden furniture. Bones had disappeared, probably off to her dorm, but other Hufflepuffs were curled up in cosy corners or tending to the array of foliage.

Emma pulled Remus out of the way as another Hufflepuff headed for the tunnel and the school beyond. They might be invisible, but that didn't stop them being solid. Remus pointed under the cloak to a couch in the corner, with a reasonable gap between it and the wall. Emma nodded and they squeezed their way behind it, crouching down out of the way. And they settled in to wait.

The plan was to check the common room thoroughly after the Hufflepuffs had gone to bed. While it was only an hour to midnight, most of the dozen or so students in the room were happily chatting or doing homework and looked far from drowsy. Remus tried to get comfortable against the wall while Emma leaned against the back of the couch. They locked eyes under the invisibility cloak – not invisible to each other – and exchanged a tired smile.

Emma frowned slightly, her eyes concerned. She silently cast a spell, moving her wand in a complex movement. The sound from the Hufflepuffs died down and Remus realised it was a silencing spell. Once it was complete, Emma whispered,

"Are you okay, Remus? You don't look well."

Remus sighed. Trust Emma to notice what the Marauders failed to see – though they all had a lot on, between the mystery and their broken love lives.

"Just tired," Remus said. "Exams in a week, you know." Remus tried a cheeky smile, as though Emma might have forgotten that her NEWTs were coming up. "I'm surprised you had an evening to spare for this."

Emma shrugged. "Not for anyone else, I assure you."

Remus returned her smile. It occurred to him for the first time that he and Emma were stuck in this corner, under the invisibility cloak, completely alone. Remus moved towards her carefully, but not carefully enough. Remus' shoulder moved the couch, which scraped along the floor an inch or two.

Emma flicked her wand and the silencing spell dropped.

"What was that?" said one Hufflepuff. There was more scraping of chairs as students got up and several heads poked over the back of the couch, looking straight at Remus and Vance. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, they receded with muttered ideas.

Once they were gone, Emma recast the silencing spell and Remus, letting out a sigh of relief, retreated back to his own corner. They couldn't risk it again.

"Close call," Emma said, but she was smiling reassuringly. Remus shrugged noncommittally, embarrassed.

"You do look tired," Emma said, concern in her voice. "If you need help with your exam study…"

"You're the one doing NEWTs this year," Remus said, touched by the suggestion, but knowing he wouldn't take her up on it.

"Yeah, but at least I don't lose a day or two the week before," Emma said, her face now serious. Remus' breath caught in sudden fear.

"Lose a… what do you mean?"

Emma was watching him closely under the cloak. Remus tried to school his features to neutrality but he wasn't sure if he succeeded. The fact that Emma was willing to be within a foot of him was surely a good sign, right?

"I just thought this week might be especially hard for you," Emma said, skirting the topic.

"Why?" Remus said, trying to keep his voice light. He certainly wasn't admitting to anything if Emma wasn't going to say it.

Emma tilted her head to one side, studying him. Perhaps noting his nervous expression, she shrugged and said,

"No reason. But if you do need to study… I'm sure the other Marauders have forgotten all about exams. I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you."

The last sentence was said with real sincerity, Emma's eyes intense as they looked into Remus'. Remus swallowed. Emma knew. And she hadn't pushed the topic. And she hadn't run away. Remus was seized by a sudden desire to kiss her soundly, but he knew he would have to wait. Instead Remus battled to keep his grin down to a small smile and said softly,

"As I am for you."

Emma returned his smile. After a minute of awkward silence, they began discussing the unusual choices of pot plants in the room.

Nearly hours later the last Hufflepuffs headed off to bed. Stretching stiff muscles, Remus and Emma stood and began inspecting the room. Apart from the proliferation of plants and the wooden furniture, the room was not so different to the Gryffindor common room. And like the Gryffindor common room, none of the furniture, walls, floor or ceiling, responded to their password. An hour later, defeated, the pair departed.

Remus may or may not have suggested a midnight stroll around the grounds before bed, which might or might not have involved rather a lot of sitting by the lakeshore getting to know each other better.


	37. Tuesday Week 7

**Tuesday May 31 **

* * *

**\- Sirius -**

* * *

Sirius was sick of hunting for treasure. Last week he would have said a Marauder could never be sick of hunting for treasure. But after days of muttering a probably useless password to countless lions, lawns and statues, Sirius was over it. Having fewer classes than their friends, Sirius and Peter had spent more time than anyone else wandering the school in search of pictures, tapestries and bronze lions.

It was now nearly lunchtime and Sirius and Peter were returning from the astronomy tower. Empty handed. Again. Sirius was starting to doubt their password. He was also wondering if grouchy old Godric Gryffindor – or one of his descendants – hadn't scratched the riddle into the walls of Gryffindor Tower as a joke.

Sirius was slouching along, thinking of lunch, when he rounded the corner and bumped into a short blonde – with a plait and a square jaw. Sirius though Amelia had been smiling to herself when she rounded the corner, but now her face was a frown.

Amelia went to push past Sirius but he stepped into her path.

"Good game on the weekend," he said, smiling winningly.

"We lost," Amelia said, sidestepping to other side. Sirius was too quick for her.

"You were the best beater out there," Sirius said, then added with a wink, "except for me, of course."

"Arrogant as ever, eh Black?" Amelia said, raising an eyebrow, unamused.

Sirius noted Peter peering over his shoulder. With a single sharp hand gesture Sirius told Peter to get lost, and he did. Amelia used the pause to try to get past Sirius again but he caught her in time.

"About that," Sirius said, rubbing the back of his neck and not quite looking at her. "What if I changed?"

Amelia stepped back a pace, her eyes raking his face. "You're serious," she said, amused.

"Yes," Sirius said, suddenly defensive. What was to stop Amelia blabbing about this all over the school? What would happen to his reputation? Sirius Black didn't change himself for some girl – he didn't need to. He was a Prince of Hogwarts, chick-magnet, dashing rogue and all that.

Amelia pursed her lips, but her eyes still shone with amusement.

"Fine, what would you change?"

"All of it. What you said."

"Riiight," Amelia said, rolling her eyes. "And how's that working out for you?"

Sirius swallowed. This was humiliating.

"I've been working on… the lazy thing. Putting more effort into… stuff."

"Yeah," Amelia said. "Because that's really the problem with you. Your laziness."

"Hey," Sirius said hotly, "You said-"

"You don't think your bullying ways are worse?" Amelia shot back, her eyebrows lowering.

"I haven't bullied anyone!" Sirius snapped. It was bad enough being told his faults when there was a ring of truth to them.

"Oh really?" Amelia demanded, hands on her hips. "And what about Lance Jordan the other night?"

"Jordan?" Sirius said, struggling for a moment to recall.

"Yeah, Jordan," Amelia said, unimpressed. "At the quidditch after party."

"Oh," said Sirius, realisation dawning on him. "That doesn't count."

Amelia crossed her arms. Her face clearly said that it did count.

"Yeah, well, he was gossiping about me. About _you _and me."

"Yeah, well," Amelia mimicked. "Grow _up _Black. Learn to use your words like a big boy. Hexes don't solve anything."

"Well they sure make _me _feel better," Sirius snapped, annoyed now.

"Exactly my point," Amelia said, standing up straighter. "You can't change, Black. Because this arrogance is just part of who you are."

And Amelia Bones turned to walk away.

"What if I did, though?" Sirius called after her. "What if I changed?"

"I'll believe that when I see it," Amelia called back, already at the corner. Sirius sighed and banged his fist on the wall.

"That went well," Peter said, popping out from behind a tapestry.

Sirius growled loudly and punched Peter hard in the arm, sending him into the wall. Peter bounced off and shook his head, none the worse for wear.

"Is she worth it?" Peter said, uncowed.

"I'm beginning to doubt it," Sirius said, rubbing his sore fist.

Peter shrugged. "Lunch?"

Growling again, Sirius headed for the Great Hall, replaying the painful conversation in his head. Was Amelia Bones worth it? Or was Andy right? Was this all about the only girl who'd ever said 'no' to Sirius Black?

As Sirius passed the Hufflepuff table he arranged an after-lunch hook up with a little brunette – with a mere jerk of his chin. (It would be a good distraction from the Amelia mess). The brunette nodded in return and broke down into giggles with her friends. _That's _what it should be like, Sirius told himself. But if that was true, why wasn't he looking forward to their rendezvous? Sighing heavily in irritation, Sirius threw himself down at the Gryffindor table and began heaping food on his plate, barely noticing what he was doing.

"Do you really want a dozen pickles, Padfoot?" James said, sliding into a seat on his other side. Sirius just growled and began to eat.

"No luck then?" James asked Peter.

"Not of any kind," Peter said, wiggling his eyebrows. Sirius stood on Peter's foot, hard, and kept eating. Peter subsided and James turned his attention to his own lunch. Remus joined them, wracking his brains for a way to solve the riddle that they hadn't thought of yet. There was some talk of researching alternate treasures of Gryffindor, but no real hope of finding anything.

As soon as Sirius was finished he got up and headed for the Entrance Hall, the little brunette leaping up to follow him like a puppy. Sirius sighed. Maybe it was all too easy these days. He found himself picturing a square-jawed blonde coming out to meet him instead.

.

After dinner, Sirius rendezvoused with another Hufflepuff but found this one no more of a match for his distracted mind than the first. Irritated, Sirius slipped away early. He was meant to be meeting Andy to do yet another round of the school. This time they were looking for tapestries. To Sirius' surprise, Andy was also early to their meeting.

Andy was leaning against the wall beside Gregory the Smarmy, arms crossed. She looked far from pleased.

"What's with you, Cuz?" Sirius said, attempting his usual nonchalance.

Andy turned those eyes of steel on him. Sirius took a step back.

"Fine, forget I said anything."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"So, start in the east wing?" Sirius said, shoving his hands in his pockets. Andy shrugged. Sirius set off up the corridor and Andy followed. Three tapestries later and all they'd said was 'sword of Gryffindor'.

Sirius stopped in the middle of the corridor and turned to Andy. She met his gaze like a swordsman preparing to face a rival. Sirius didn't back down.

"Tell me," he said, his voice firm. Andy continued with her stern gaze.

"If you don't tell me, I'll tell Bellatrix who really killed her venomous octopus."

Andy's mouth tightened – the equivalent of someone else gaping in shock.

"You wouldn't dare," Andy breathed.

"Hey, I took a lot of heat for you over that," Sirius said, his face that of a saint. "I think you owe me one."

"I gave you my complete set of Honeydukes chocolates!" Andy hissed. Sirius shrugged.

"They're all gone now."

Andy glowered openly at him. Then she shrugged, her face becoming bored once more.

"It's nothing," she said, shaking back her hair. "Wilkes, that's all."

"What's a Wilkes?" Sirius said frowning.

Andy's eyes narrowed. "William Wilkes," she clarified. Her face twisted. "My _boyfriend_."

Sirius' eyes narrowed. "Has he tried anything with you?"

Andy snorted. "As if he'd be game. I've had to hex him a few times, but only over minor things. He keeps trying to hold my hand." Andy rolled her eyes.

Sirius, who'd slipped into protective big brother mode, had to consciously relax his muscles. Andy could take care of herself, he reminded himself.

"So, that's all that's bothering you?" Sirius said, uncertain. Would a handsy Slytherin be enough to get Andromeda Black down?

Andy shrugged. "Just wearing me down I guess." But her voice was soft.

"Are you sure it's not about Tonks?" Sirius ventured.

"It's not," Andy said bluntly. Sirius watched her closely, not entirely convinced. He opened his mouth to pry further. "If you keep on about Tonks, I'll make you tell me about Bones," Andy threatened. Sirius' mouth snapped shut.

"Shall we, er, continue?" Sirius said, motioning to the corridor. Andy swept ahead of him, towards yet another lion tapestry. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. If there was one person who could make him talk, it was Andromeda Black. Not that there was anything to tell. If Sirius was trying to give up his bullying ways, that didn't necessarily have anything to do with Amelia Bones. And Sirius would die before he told Andy the visions his imagination concocted of a square-jawed blonde, especially when he was 'tutoring' some lesser Hufflepuff.

.

Sirius was ready for bed by the time he finally left Andy and the last tapestry and returned to Gryffindor Tower. He bypassed the common room in favour of the dorm, for once not in the mood for the adoration of his loyal subjects.

But when Sirius reached the dorm, he found the other three Marauders, and a dozen sheets of parchment spread all over the floor.

"What's all this?" Sirius said, stepping over (and on) several sheets so he could collapse across his bed.

James, who was the only of the of three who still looked awake, looked up from the diagrams, eyes shining.

"We're planning the full moon," he said.

"Oh," groaned Sirius, not looking forward to a sleepless night right at this moment. "I forgot about that."

"Lucky you," Remus said darkly.

"Sorry Moony," Sirius said quickly. "Been a lot going on, you know?"

Remus grunted. He was sitting up, leaning his head against the end of James' bed, looking worse for wear.

"Yeah, so we deserve a good night out," James said, missing the awkward moment entirely. "I was thinking we go deep into the mountains this time, past that lake, and maybe as far as those caves further up." James was tracing the route with his wand across several hand-drawn maps. The others began to doze off as James outlined the plan.

.

.

* * *

**\- Andy -**

* * *

Andy was heading back alone from interrogating lion tapestries (they still hadn't found anything useful) when she heard footsteps in the hall behind her. Soft footfalls, not wanting to be heard.

It was well after curfew, but a prefect patrol would be a pair of students. This was unmistakeably one person. One person who, Andy soon realised as she zigzagged through the corridors, was following her. Andy's scowl deepened. She'd show Wilkes not to haunt her steps. She was no one's possession.

Andy took two sharp corners and ducked into an empty classroom before her pursuer could see her. She waited, barely breathing, listening to the quiet footsteps, barely discernible in the silent night, to approach. Her wand was in her hand, poised. The footsteps were only two feet away. One foot. In the dark corridor her pursuer stepped in front of the doorway. Andy struck.

With a twist of her wand and a non-verbal spell the boy was strung upside down in mid-air. A useful spell she'd learned from Sirius. Andy lit her wand, expecting to see Wilkes' pale face twisted in anger. Instead she saw a shocked Ted Tonks, his longish blonde hair hanging off his upside down head. Andy felt winded for a moment, having Tonks' presence flung on her so suddenly. But the dark of the night, the threat of being pursued, her preparation for an attack all had her senses on high alert. This wasn't Andy the schoolgirl, caught in the owlery by a secret and forbidden crush. This was Andromeda Black, trained in dark and secret skills from childhood, out to punish a pursuer. Her heart did no girlish fluttering this time.

"Andy," Tonks said, high face crinkling into his familiar smile with relief. Andy didn't reply. Her face was a stone cold neutral. Why should Tonks be happy to see her after the way she'd treated him? Maybe there was something more suspicious to this whole thing than she thought.

"Andy," Tonks said again when she didn't reply, concern in his voice now. "Let me down."

"I don't think so," Andy said, beginning to circle him. Tonks twisted his head, trying to follow her movements.

"Why-?" Tonks began, but Andy cut him off.

"Why were you following me?" she demanded, her voice soft but dangerous.

Tonks hesitated. Even in the dark, Andy could see him blushing.

"I wanted to tell you something," he admitted. Andy's heart fluttered at this, but she put a mental steel band around it, stilling it. A heart would only get in the way here, and Andy wasn't even sure Tonks was telling the truth.

"Tell me then," she said bluntly. Tonks pursed his lips.

"Let me down and I'll tell you."

"No. Tell me now."

"It's a bit delicate…"

Andy was unmoved. Tonks kept his silence, his slight smile gone. Was this as close as he came to frowning?

"Why didn't you call out to me?" Andy said, changing tack. "I was right there. If you wanted to talk to me, why not make your presence known?"

Tonks sighed. "As I said, its delicate. I was trying to work out how- or even whether – to tell you."

"Tell me _what_?" Andy's voice cracked like a whip, suddenly loud in the silent corridor. It was a technique her sister overused, but sparingly it could have good results. Tonks flinched and avoided her eyes.

"Not sure I will," he said stubbornly, though his eyes were wary. It was as though he was realising, for the first time, that Andy was indeed a member of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. A member few people would want to meet down a dark corridor, especially trapped and helpless.

"Tonks," Andy growled, frustrated. He looked up at her, his face clearing a bit. It was the first time she'd said his name in the whole encounter. "Surely even you can understand how suspicious it is to follow someone around the school at midnight with no good reason?"

The fact that he _didn't _have an excuse prepared made Andy doubt Tonks had ulterior motives. But suspicion ran deep in her family, and for good reason.

"I had a good reason," Tonks said, his voice a bit clenched with his own frustration. His face was turning pink from the blood rushing to his head. "I was going to do you a favour. But if you leave me up here any longer, you can be sure I won't."

Andy heard the staunchness in his voice and gave in. It was clear she would get no more out of Ted Tonks in this position. With a flick of her wand he fell to the ground.

Andy was ready with her wand pointed at his chest. Unlike anyone else Andy knew, Tonks didn't go for his own wand, nor did he lock eyes with her and stand slowly, his gaze wary. Instead Tonks grumbled, pushed himself to his feet, and brushed himself off. When he finally noticed Andy's wand trained on him, he raised an amused eyebrow at her. Andy's eyes widened infinitesimally in shock. Ted Tonks was the first person she'd met who didn't balk at the business-end of her wand.

"Right, well I'll be off then," Tonks said. And indeed he started to stroll away.

"Stop," Andy commanded. Tonks glanced back over his shoulder.

"I don't take commands," he said casually, and kept walking. Andy could see that hexing him would get her no closer to an explanation. In sheer irritation, she put her wand away, though she kept the handle within easy reach.

"You had something to tell me," Andy said impatiently, now starting to follow him down the corridor.

"Only if you have something to tell me," Tonks said. Infuriatingly, Andy could hear a smile in his voice, and his step was light. He was _enjoying _himself. Few people enjoyed denying Andromeda Black anything. Sirius would have said it was good for her.

"Like _what_?" Andy snapped, overtaking him and planting herself in his way.

"Like an apology?" Tonks prompted. He was indeed smiling down at her.

"An _apology_?" Andy cried, outraged. "_You _were following _me_! Creepily, at midnight!"

Tonks just raised an eyebrow.

"Blacks don't apologise," Andy said firmly, crossing her arms.

"Then this Black doesn't get what she wants," Tonks shrugged, and sidestepped her.

Andy was breathing heavily now, irritated beyond belief. Tonks continued to walk up the corridor, nonplussed. Didn't _anything _rattle him? Andy debated cursing him. It would make her feel better, at least. But, she knew, swearing under her breath, only for a moment. Her curiosity was raging inside her like a wildfire. Did she even detect a faint ray of… hope?

Andy knew being found in a corridor at midnight with Ted Tonks would seal his fate – and not for anything pleasant. She also knew that Tonks having discovered her true feelings would endanger him further – but wasn't it better for her to find out what he knew – before Bellatrix did?

Balling her hands into fists Andy called out after Tonks.

"I'm sorry!" she all but growled. Tonks stopped but didn't turn.

"For…?"

Rolling her eyes so hard it hurt Andy said, "For hexing you into the air."

"And…?"

"And?" Andy demanded. "And what?"

"And trying to bully me into telling you my information by not letting me down?" Tonks was walking back towards her now. He was smiling, still amused. But there was a crease between his eyebrows that said he was serious about the apology.

Andy was a little confused. "But you weren't going to tell me otherwise."

"I wasn't going to tell you in the air."

There was an awkward silence.

"Is this another Slytherin thing?" Tonks said, pushing his hands into his pockets. Andy didn't know how he could be so relaxed out in the open corridor. Anyone could ambush them.

"It's a common sense thing," Andy said, still out of her depth. "You're the only person I know who wouldn't understand."

Tonks sighed and shook his head at her, his face gentle. "I've got a lot to teach you about how people should treat each other."

Andy, incensed, growled, "I don't need lessons from you!"

Tonks smiled wryly. "Apparently not. Good night, Miss Black."

Andy sighed and kicked the wall. "Fine. Maybe it wasn't the… _nicest _thing to do."

Tonks raised his eyebrows at her but Andy crossed her arms again and titled her chin a fraction higher. She was done apologising. Either Tonks told her his… information… or she was done with him. Meeting like this for a few minutes was dangerous enough.

"I can see what apologising costs you," Tonks said, his face closing off again. Andy felt she'd been measured and found wanting. Her disappointment irritated her. Andy had never pretended to be a nice person. "So I'll tell you," Tonks continued, "But only because it's the only decent thing to do."

Andy looked into his eyes and saw a pool of hurt there. Where could this possibly be going?

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this," Tonks said, his voice oddly formal now. "But your boyfriend is cheating on you."

"Boyfriend?" Andy said, momentarily confused.

"Wilkes?" Tonks prompted, and Andy mentally kicked herself. Right. Her boyfriend, Wilkes.

Andy crossed her arms waited for the rest. Tonks stood watching her. Apparently he was finished. This was his big news. Andy pursed her lips, trying to quash her disappointment. What had she expected, Tonks telling her that he missed her? That he was in love with her? That they'd face down her family together? Andy didn't even want to hear those things – right? She shouldn't want to. And how could they be true, after Tonks thought Andy had treated him like a game?

"You don't seem upset," Tonks said, his tone still business-like.

"Well, I don't keep my feelings on my sleeve like some, do I?" Andy said, her voice contemptuous, as she scrabbled for solid ground.

"I can usually tell what you're thinking," Tonks said quietly, looking at his shoe.

"No, you _can't_," Andy said, her voice cracking, because that thought was too invasive, and tugged too hard on her heartstrings, to bear thinking about.

Tonks shrugged.

"Why are you telling me this?" Andy said, still unsure of the point of this conversation.

Tonks shrugged again. "If it was me, I'd want to know." There was a trace of pain in his voice now.

Andy barely stopped herself from apologising to him – for her fake cheating on him. As it was, she opened her mouth and put a hand out towards him, before pulling it hastily back and turning her head away.

Tonks had seen the movement, however, and tilted his head, taking a step closer.

"Maybe you've got something to tell me, too, Andy?" he said, his voice soft, coaxing.

"No," Andy said, still not looking at him. "Why would I?"

"Why would you indeed?" Tonks said thoughtfully, almost to himself.

Andy took a deep but silent breath. "If that's all," she said, trying to make her tone brisk.

"You don't want to know anything else about it?" Tonks said. "Like how I know? Who it was with?"

As soon as he said it, Andy was sure she _would _have wanted to know, if Wilkes had really been her boyfriend. Andy nearly swore aloud. She had given almost no thought to this whole Wilkes charade, because she could hardly bear thinking about it. But it was certainly the most she'd botched any scheme like this since she was three. And it probably had a lot to do with the fact that Tonks was the one she was trying to fool – and the last thing she wanted, in her heart, was for him to believe it.

"Well, who is it then?" Andy said, tapping her foot in a show of impatience. Tonks was watching her far too closely. The best thing to do was to cut her losses and leave.

"Melanie Edgecomb."

Andy had a flash of memory but pushed it aside. "I see," she said, her voice level. "Well… Thank you for telling me, I guess."

And then, partly relieved, and partly reluctantly, Andy turned and swept from the corridor. She ignored the little voice that begged her to turn back, to tell Tonks everything, to end his pain and hers. Because, she told that little voice sternly, what was the point in ending his emotional pain only to cause him real and permanent damage, even if it was the last thing she intended to do?

Andy tried and failed to swallow a lump in her throat as she all but fled back to her dorm. Curse the day she first spoke to Ted Tonks.


	38. Wednesday Week 7

_GinnyWeasley09 thank you so much for your reviews! I meant to post this chapter early as thanks (I was all ready and edited) and the internet was down! My plan is to post tomorrow's chapter early, but its a big one and not written yet, so I'll do my best! Really appreciate your positivity : ) _

* * *

**Wednesday June 1****st**

* * *

**\- Andy -**

* * *

Andy lay in bed late Wednesday morning, still sorting through the events of last night. She knew that thinking about Ted Tonks wouldn't solve anything, but he kept intruding on her plans.

But what was really circling in her mind was the fact that she, Andromeda Black, had been betrayed. While she might not have liked Wilkes, they had been (for all intents and purposes) in a relationship. And he had cheated on her with the muggleborn Melanie Edgecomb. Andy knew this was the perfect reason to break up with him, but she'd need proof of his dalliance to convince Bellatrix it wasn't just all too convenient. After all, Wilkes was Andy's alibi, proving she'd never been serious about Ted Tonks. And, for all that it felt an eternity, Andy had only been 'dating' Wilkes for a week and a half. To break up with him now might give Bellatrix reason to suspect Andy had never liked Wilkes and was actually still hooked on Tonks.

The problem would be catching Wilkes in the act. While William Wilkes was no Black, he _was _a Slytherin, and no Slytherin would be easy to find if they chose not to be.

The dilemma that was circling in Andy's head was that she knew someone who knew where to find the deviant couple – and that someone was Ted Tonks. While the idea of asking Tonks for help was humiliating, Andy knew there was a good chance he would agree. The problem was that Andy wanted, no needed, revenge – partly for personal reasons, but also in the grander scheme of things. And she was sure Ted Tonks would take issue with that.

The first lesson of the day was nearly over when Andy finally made her decision. Her Black blood won out – her sense of betrayal and need for freedom and revenge overcoming her fear of Tonks' opinion of her actions. Andy rose, dressed, and headed for the Charms corridor.

Andy grabbed Tonks as he passed her empty classroom on the way to his sixth year Charms class. He was caught by surprise and barely resisted as Andy pulled him inside and shut the door.

"Andy," Tonks breathed, bewildered by her actions but pleased to see her nonetheless. His smile was clear until he realised it and took a deep breath, attempting to school his rogue facial features. Andy's heart fluttered at the notion that Tonks wasn't over her yet either.

"Tonks, I need your help." Andy was blunt and to the point. It would be no good giving Tonks false hope that this was a social visit.

"Alright," Tonks said warily. "What is it?"

"I need to know where you saw Wilkes and Edgecomb together."

Tonks pursed his lips.

"Why?"

"I want to see for myself."

"You don't trust me?"

"No," Andy said, trying to keep her temper. Why was Tonks so difficult? "I just… I _need _to see for myself, you know?"

"Last night it seemed like you didn't care so much," Tonks said, sounding offhand, but his eyes were… suspicious? The look didn't suit his face.

"As I said last night," Andy growled, "you _can't _read me the way you think you can."

"How'd you know I have Charms now?" Tonks said, surprising Andy with his left-field question. Andy was flustered for a moment before inventing her excuse.

"Sirius. He's a sixth year, too, you know."

"Hmmm," Tonks said, still eyeing her sceptically.

"Will you help me or not?" Andy snapped.

"Will you say please?" Tonks said, more curious than demanding.

"No," Andy said. This had been a bad idea. Maybe Tonks had some weird ideas about integrity or something, and wouldn't even tell her this much.

"Will you let me come with you?" Tonks said, surprising her still further.

"No!"

"Wilkes might turn dangerous. And Edgecomb's good with a wand."

Andy's lips popped ever so slightly apart – a barely noticeable gape.

"Tonks, look at me," Andy demanded. Tonks complied, wary. "I'm Andromeda Black, daughter of the House of Black. I grew up with Cygnus Black for a father and Bellatrix Black for a sister. Do you honestly think I need to worry about a sorry excuse for a Slytherin like William Wilkes and a muggleborn prefect like Melanie Edgecomb?"

"They might take you by surprise," Tonks said, his voice low and stubborn. He didn't meet Andy's eyes.

"Impossible," Andy said.

"Well, I'm not telling you where I saw them," Tonks said, his voice firm. Andy resisted the urge to put a strangling curse on him, but her right hand twitched. "But," he added softly, "I will show you."

Andy blinked. Since when did this cheerful Hufflepuff learn how to honeytrap a Slytherin like Andromeda Black? Andy sighed deeply.

"Tonks, no offence, but you'd be more of a hindrance than a help. This is a stealth thing, not to mention if I have to protect you as well as myself…"

Any Slytherin would have become defensive, but Tonks' mouth just quirked with amusement. He clearly thought he could fend for himself. What he said was,

"That's my offer, Black. Take it or leave it."

Andy wanted to roll her eyes, but she stopped herself. How much did she want to get revenge on Wilkes and ditch him for good? How much damage could Wilkes or Edgecomb do to Ted Tonks? How much would Tonks dislike Andy's methods of vengeance? And, Andy told herself sternly, what did it even matter? She was meant to be letting Tonks slip from her life as thoroughly as she wished to erase William Wilkes.

"Fine," Andy snapped.

Tonks didn't seem pleased, but nodded all the same.

"Meet me at the Library entrance at the start of lunch."

"Too public," Andy said. "The tunnel opposite, the one covered by the lion tapestry." Andy now had knowledge of far more lion tapestries than she ever wanted.

Tonks just nodded. Without a backward glance, he opened the door and stepped out, heading for class. Andy leaned back against the wall, wondering what was wrong with her. Either this was a terrible idea and she should never have begun, or it was a fine idea and her emotions were getting the better of her. Trouble was, she had no idea which was true.

.

Well before the start of lunch, Andy hid herself behind the lion tapestry. It would not do for anyone to see both Andromeda Black and Ted Tonks sneaking into the same dark private space within a few minutes of each other. It would be hard enough sneaking across to the library.

Andy felt for the camera in her pocket. If all went well, Andy would have all the proof she needed, not only to shame Wilkes and Edgecomb, but to prove her reasons for dumping her fake boyfriend. Ungrateful lump that he was.

Two minutes after the start of lunch, the tapestry was pushed aside. Andy had raised her wand but lowered it as the golden head of Ted Tonks pushed through. And then he was standing an inch from her face, his cheeks flushed as though he'd hurried to meet her. Andy blinked and stood stock still for a moment too long. She hastily stepped back. Tonks lit his wand but Andy, who was accustomed to the darkness, kept hers free. If anyone else entered the tunnel, seeing them together, Andy would need to stun them and perform a memory modification charm immediately.

Tonks looked as flustered as Andy felt, now that he found himself inches from her in this dark enclosed space. It took Andy a great deal of her deeply-drilled discipline to say,

"The library, you said it was?"

"Er, right," Tonks said, recovering slowly from their proximity. "Uh, yes. We should…"

Tonks turned awkwardly back to the tapestry. He poked his head out and then stepped into the empty hallway. Andy waited a few moments before doing the same. Tonks turned to wait for her and Andy ushered him on with a jerk of her head. Tonks, realising his blunder, strode into the library. Andy followed several paces behind, making it look like a coincidence – just two people, headed in a similar direction.

Tonks led Andy into one of the deep dark corners at the back of the library, through a maze of shelves. Andy had both hands in her pockets, one of her wand handle, the other on her camera. After a few minutes of weaving between bookshelves, Andy and Tonks were well away from the general use areas. Tonks slowed and Andy could hear heavy breathing. Andy tried to motion for Tonks to stay where he was, but he walked forward beside her.

Andy rounded a bookshelf, camera raised. She froze, eyes on the couple as they twined their bodies together, kissing feverishly. Wilkes and Edgecomb were too engrossed to notice her. Andy quickly snapped a picture or two and retreated. Tonks tried to protest, but a look from Andy silenced him.

Andy slipped silently back through the maze of bookshelves, Tonks catching up with her halfway to the exit.

"What's with the camera?" he demanded.

Andy stood up straighter, looking down her chin at Tonks.

"That's none of your concern," she told him coolly.

Tonks scowled deeply, taking a step backwards away from her.

"Haven't heard of being the better man, have you?" he said, clearly disgusted with her.

Andy swallowed a sudden tang of disappointment. What should she care if Tonks' morals were of angelic standards?

"You forget," Andy said, her silky voice hiding her true feelings, "I'm not a man. I'm a Black. Wilkes crossed me. He deserves to pay."

"And you crossed me," Tonks said. "So by that logic I'm entitled to revenge on you."

Andy shrugged, trying not to see the hurt beneath his words. "Entitled perhaps. But I wouldn't suggest you try it, Hufflepuff."

And Andy swept away before the situation could deteriorate any further. She still wasn't sure whether she'd won or lost.

.

.

* * *

**\- Remus -**

* * *

Remus knew that most people, when imagining life as a werewolf, would dwell on the horror of the beast, the pain of the transformation, the dreadful desire to bite and maim and kill. Understandable. These things repulsed Remus as much as the next person. But what he found himself dwelling on more than anything else was the sheer _inconvenience_ of monthly transformations.

Take his June transformation, for example. Here he was, days away from exams, in the middle of a potentially extremely potent mystery, and with a girlfriend who would graduate and leave Hogwarts at the end of the year. And how was he spending his Wednesday night? As a wolf.

James was excited, and his new plan for the evening was bold, if nothing else. But James, now without quidditch to distract him, was clearly using Remus' transformation as something to focus on. Lily still wasn't talking to him, and Remus knew James was secretly nervous about exams – everyone expected him to do well. But despite James' enthusiasm, Remus felt as down as ever.

He dragged himself all the way to the entrance hall Wednesday night, but had to wait for Madam Pomfrey once he got there. It was unlike the nurse to be late, and Remus leaned against the wall and sighed.

The doors to the Great Hall were open and Remus gazed casually through to the dining room with its long tables and floating candles and night sky – complete with full moon, hanging mockingly on high. Remus was wallowing a little in his own misery when movement in the shadows of the Great Hall caught his eye. Remus squinted, leaning forward just a little. And two people stepped out into the light.

Remus straightened, his eyes widening. It was the Carrow twins. What were they doing alone in the empty dining room after curfew? Remus leaned back to hide himself in the shadows behind a suit of armour. As Remus watched, Amycus checked his watch and muttered grumpily to Alecto. She drew herself upright, scolded him (though Remus couldn't hear her words from here) and the two of them withdrew back into the shadows. As though they were waiting for something…

Remus pondered this strange event, heart pounding. It was as though he could _sense _this was important, but he couldn't work out _why_. If only he wasn't heading out into the night in a few minutes. If only he had Sirius' other mirror. As it was, Remus was in no position to investigate the Carrows' strange behaviour, and had no way to alert the others.

It wasn't until Madam Pomfrey finally joined him in the Entrance Hall, to fulfil the requirement of witnessing Remus walk all the way into the Whomping Willow's tunnel, that Remus realised what the Carrows reminded him of. They'd been waiting outside Gryffindor Tower the night there had been an intruder. So who were they keeping watch for tonight? And where had that person got to? Had Remus and Emma missed something in the Hufflepuff common room Monday night? Was it the wrong password? Because where else did the Great Hall lead to?

It was infuriating to be so close to these answers and unable to follow the lead.


	39. Thursday Week 7

_Posting early today for GinnyWeasley09. I got it written in time! Thanks for your reviews!_

* * *

**Thursday June 2****nd**

* * *

**\- Sirius -**

* * *

Sirius Black slept like the dead. So when he was woken by someone standing over his bed, he started, yelped, and groaned as the features of Remus Lupin – in his human form – swam into view.

Sirius swore loudly and rubbed his eyes. "Moony! I was sleeping!" Sirius checked his watch. He'd been asleep for all of two hours – since he, James and Peter had returned to their dorm after bidding farewell to their wolfy friend. Sirius sighed deeply and slumped back against his pillows.

"Lucky you," growled Remus, some of the wolf still audible in his tone. That made Sirius sit up and pay attention. "I'll be sleeping too, as soon as I tell you this."

"Tell me what?" Sirius said, too grumpy to be curious. "And why couldn't you tell it to the others and let me sleep?"

Remus rubbed his temples and sighed. "Just shut up and listen, Padfoot."

Sirius ran his hands vigorously over his face and shook his head to clear it. Whatever Remus had to say, it _must _be important for him to risk waking a Marauder who'd had next to no sleep.

"Fine. I'm listening."

"Good." Remus sat down wearily on Sirius' bed. "Last night, before I went out, I saw the Carrows in the Great Hall. Skulking. Like they were on watch."

"Did they see you?" Sirius said, on alert now. "Do you think they suspect you?"

Remus shook his head. "I don't think they were there for me. They were acting just like the night we had an intruder in Gryffindor Tower. Like they were keeping an eye out for someone inside. Acting as back up, you know?"

"But who'd be skulking around in the Great Hall?" Sirius wondered. He couldn't see how this piece fit their elusive puzzle.

"Indeed," Remus said mysteriously. Sirius glowered.

"But there's nothing off the Great Hall," Sirius grumbled. "You already checked the Hufflepuff common room."

"I know," Remus said, even less helpfully.

"So what you're saying is, you don't have any answers," Sirius muttered, annoyed.

"I don't always have the answers," Remus said tartly.

"Sure you do," Sirius said, sliding back under his covers. "You're Moony."

Remus muttered something else but Sirius was already sliding blissfully back into the world of sleep. He didn't even hear Remus head out to the hospital wing for his secret bed and day of rest.

.

.

.

* * *

**\- Andy -**

* * *

Andy stretched gloriously on the long couch by the fireplace. It was still early in the morning and no one else was around. Andy had been up before dawn layout out her revenge. Soon the rest of Slytherin House would descend into the common room and her vengeance would be complete, her freedom assured.

As Andy watched the low flames flicker and pop in the fireplace, she felt a twinge in her stomach. For the first time in her life, she wondered if revenge was the right response. She couldn't unsee Tonks' face when he'd caught her with her camera, taking snapshots of Wilkes and Edgecomb. He'd been disgusted with her. Andy thought this was entirely unfair. Wilkes had crossed her, and he and Edgecomb knew the risk they were taking in being together – the son of an ancient pureblood family couldn't fool around with a muggleborn – especially not in the back corner of the library. Andy and Tonks had at least been smarter than that.

A tiny voice told Andy she was being a hypocrite, but she silenced it. Her situation was far different than Wilkes' (not least because she hadn't actually been cheating on anyone, even if the whole school thought she had), and if Tonks had only liked her when he thought her the 'saint of Slytherin', then he'd never liked the real _her _anyway. Andy swallowed a lump in her throat at that thought.

And then the first people – a group of Slytherin sixth years, including loudmouth prefect Peony Parkinson – filtered into the common room. Andy didn't stir from her couch, but watched them out of the corner of her eye.

Parkinson saw the dozens of photographs decorating the walls first, and let out a shriek, first of disgust, then of delight.

"It's Wilkes!" followed by, "And _Edgecomb! _The filthy little mudblood! Wilkes is _sullied_!" There was undisguised glee in Parkinson's voice – the thrill of a good scandal.

Gasps and cries of "Sullied!" rippled through the group. 'Sullied' by contact with the dirty blood of a mudblood. The commotion brought other Slytherins out into the common room, along with the shrill mocking laughter that indicated their cruel amusement.

Andy leaned back and sighed contentedly. And so she had successfully ruined Wilkes, had her revenge, and had dumped him all in one cunning manoeuvre. And it had taken less than a day of planning. Andy felt another twinge of guilt and shoved it aside. This was a success, a win. An easy win, with far reaching, positive consequences. Andy was determined to enjoy it. For once, something had gone right.

Bellatrix's shriek cut through the noise of the other Slytherins. "Sullied!" she shrieked again. "Tainted! Filth! Where is the bastard?"

The crowd twittered in response, as though trying to bring Wilkes out of their midst by sheer willpower. Andy had heard enough. Bellatrix would have no problem with Andy dumping Wilkes now. But Andy had no desire to see Slytherin punish one of their own who had stepped too far out of acceptable boundaries. Andy slipped out into the corridor, heading for breakfast out of sheer habit. Her stomach seemed oddly full of some swirling emotion she refused to name.

The Slytherin table was mostly empty, but Peony Parkinson and her sixth year band grinned slyly at Andy as she entered. Andy resisted the urge to give them the finger, only because she wasn't in the mood for a scene. Andy sat at the opposite end of the table, buttered herself some toast, and munched mechanically. She glanced around the room and her eyes widened with shock. She almost spit out her toast.

Hanging by the doors to the Entrance Hall were half a dozen of the Wilkes and Edgecomb photos – their bodies twining and pressing closer as they sucked face. Andy felt her breath hitch. _This _wasn't what she'd wanted. While the Slytherins would recognise it as a game well-played, Andy's checkmate move, the necessity of outing such vile behaviour; the rest of the school, with their misplaced ideas of integrity, would see it differently. Especially…

But, too late, Ted Tonks had entered the Great Hall. Jay Finch entered with him, saw the pictures, let out a guffaw, and nudged Tonks, pointing. Tonks took one look at the photo, turned his head away, and then searched the Slytherin table with his eyes. His gaze fell at once on Andy, who sat frozen in shock. Tonks' deep disappointment was visible even at this distance. He met Andy's eyes for a long moment, then turned away, the finality of the gesture stabbing her right in the heart.

Andy sat frozen for a few more seconds, then shoved her toast away, standing to leave.

"Ooooh," crooned Parkinson, her cronies joining in. "Something put you off your breakfast, Black?" They'd clearly seen the whole exchange between Andy and Tonks.

Andy gave them the finger as she left, ignoring Flitwick's shout of outrage, and striding off to the astronomy tower. She needed to be alone.

.

.

.

* * *

**\- Sirius -**

* * *

By the evening of June 2nd, the scandal around Wilkes and Edgecomb had completed a fast circuit of the school. The reputations of both parties were ruined, and no one was talking about anything else. Amongst all of this, Sirius had completely forgotten what Remus had told him in his semi-awake haze at dawn.

James and Peter were off looking for any lion or Gryffindor paraphernalia they might have missed, but Sirius wasn't in the mood. He was vaguely thinking of finding a blonde Hufflepuff distraction and had wandered down several flights of stairs in a daze. He was in the Charms corridor when a crack like a whip startled him. A pale house elf had appeared in the deserted corridor.

"Mr Sirius Black?" it squeaked, its voice formal despite its high pitch.

"Yeah," Sirius said, eying the elf. The mark of a good elf was that it was never seen. Elves didn't run messages for students, as far as Sirius was aware. And surely this elf was paler than the usual elves he saw in the kitchens?

"Mr Potter sent you this, 'in celebration' he said." The elf held out a bottle of butterbeer.

" 'In celebration'?" Sirius repeated. "What does that mean?"

"I do not know, sir," the elf said, oddly sombre. "I just repeat what I is told. Mr Potter also said for you to meet him in the kitchens, sir."

"Er, right." A slow grin was coming over Sirius' face. Had James finally found the treasure?

"Good day, Mr Black," the elf said, bowing and disappearing in a fluid motion. The whip crack was still ringing in Sirius' ears as he popped the top off the butterbeer and took a celebratory gulp or two. Hopefully this was just the first drink of a good night to come…

In fact, as Sirius swallowed his third gulp, he was sure tonight would be a good night. He had this sense, this certainty, that by the end of the night they would have the treasure in hand. Smiling to himself, Sirius set off for the kitchens, the butterbeer bottle in one hand.

Halfway to the ground floor, Sirius had the sudden urge to stop and wait before rounding a corner. Curious, Sirius paused. Was this sense what people called 'instinct'? The only time Sirius acted instinctively was in the arms of a blonde – where he was a natural. James had instinctive talent on the quidditch pitch, but that was different again. Intrigued, Sirius waited.

A moment later, a third year Ravenclaw shot around the bend straight into Sirius, spilling the potion he'd been holding all over both of them.

"Damn it!" groaned the third year, looking at the potion glimmering like silver oil on the flagstones. "There goes my extra credit!" Sirius felt compelled, by yet another strange instinctive urge, to help the kid.

"Don't sweat it, dude," Sirius told the boy, putting his butterbeer down on a handy window sill. Using a complex non-verbal spell, Sirius began drawing the potion up off the floor like a reverse fountain. Sirius tried not to show his surprise when it worked. "Hold out your phial," Sirius said, using a second spell to filter the potion as it trickled into the glass bottle. He was halfway through when he heard voices around the corner, in the main corridor.

"I really wanted to go, but Jay didn't book tickets in time."

"I thought he wanted to see the exhibition?" said a second voice, one Sirius recognised at once. "Or to see the cursed mummies at least."

"He did, he's just so… lazy sometimes," sighed the first girl. "I should have insisted on doing it myself."

Amelia Bones and her friend Tanya Smith strolled into view, crossing Sirius' narrow corridor in a few strides. But, just before they were out of sight, the Ravenclaw boy said, elated,

"Thank you, Black! It looks as good as new!"

Bones and Smith turned to see Sirius filtering the last of the potion back into the bottle. Bones gave a small smile.

"Who knew Sirius Black had a kind bone in his body," Smith said, looking impressed. Bones tugged her onwards, but not without a backward glance at Sirius. She was still smiling.

The Ravenclaw boy ran off, his precious extra credit potion clutched to his chest. Sirius was alone again in the corridor, grinning as a new plan unfolded in his mind. Time for that tomorrow though. Tonight he and the Marauders had something to celebrate. He picked up his butterbeer bottle and sauntered toward the last staircase.

Sirius crossed the empty Great Hall, slipping into the side corridor that led to the Hufflepuff common room. He stopped at the portrait of the fruit bowl, tickled the pear, and stepped through the door. Inside, instead of James Potter, he found one downcast Andromeda Black. Sirius didn't find this remotely odd – James would be here soon. The kitchens were the place to be tonight, Sirius could just feel it. He couldn't exactly put his finger on _how _he knew, but those sort of details rarely bothered Sirius Black. He took a last gulp of his butterbeer and put it down on the long kitchen table across from where Andy sat.

Andy had looked up when Sirius entered. She was surrounded by half-empty bowls and platters, as though she'd tried comfort eating but couldn't find a food comforting enough. The look Andy gave Sirius suggested he'd be better leaving her alone – or at least, he'd suffer less pain if he left immediately – but Sirius was sure he could cheer her up.

"Surely you didn't care about Wilkes this much?" Sirius said, sitting down and helping himself to one each of Andy's macaroons, eclairs and meringues. Andy watched him, her eyebrows narrowed. She didn't reply. Sirius stole a pair of chicken drumsticks and waited. Something told him that silence was the best way forward here. Odd, as Sirius usually filled a silence, but there was food enough to keep him occupied for a while. Sirius had eaten half a loaf of banana bread and three chocolate muffins before Andy spoke.

"It's not about Wilkes," she said. "It was never about Wilkes."

"Ah," Sirius said, feeling wise for the first time in his life. It was an oddly satisfying feeling, knowing just what to say. "Your heart still hasn't recovered from its Tonks adventure."

"Misadventure, more like," Andy muttered, eating three peanuts and ignoring the rest of the feast the house elves had tried to tempt her with.

"I don't know," Sirius said, leaning back on his chair and sipping the hot chocolate the thoughtful elves had brought him. "You did a lot more smiling when you were with Tonks. Less hexing. Less grumbling."

Andy shot Sirius a look that clearly told him to stop talking. Sirius, feeling a surge of confidence, knew he was on the right track.

"You enjoyed being with Tonks. So what's stopping you getting back together?"

Andy blinked at Sirius in shock. "Are you- What's wrong with you? Are you serious?"

"Every day of my life," Sirius said, cheerfully adding four marshmallows to his hot chocolate. He offered the bowl to Andy. She glared so fiercely at the dish of marshmallows Sirius was surprised they didn't shrivel up.

"But… my family! Bellatrix-"

"Is graduating in three weeks."

"And Father!"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"And Cissy…"

Sirius scoffed. "Come on, Andy. If you can't outwit Narcissa Black, I'll… eat a house elf."

There was a sudden stirring and murmuring among the elves. "Just an expression," Sirius told the elves, giving them a winning smile. "How about some potato bake, hey? And is there any dessert left?"

The elves fluttered into movement and Sirius turned back to Andy, his winning smile still in place.

"So, I don't see what the problem is."

"You wouldn't," Andy sighed.

Again, Sirius felt silence was the better course. He tucked into two pieces of potato bake and managed, through mumbled gestures (his mouth was full) to convince Andy to take a slice. She begrudgingly did so. It was the good sort of potato bake, creamy with lots of bacon and cheese on top.

"Tonks hates me," Andy said, looking at her potato bake rather than at Sirius. Sirius took a third piece of potato bake, also avoiding her eyes.

"He thinks I went too far, with the photos of Wilkes and Edgecomb."

"Does he?" Sirius said, as though only mildly interested. Best not to scare Andy off when she was finally talking to him about something that mattered.

"He's got these stupidly high moral standards," Andy snapped, launching into a long diatribe against the self-righteous Ted Tonks. Sirius sampled some lasagne while she talked, not really listening. "So I don't know why he ever thought he liked me in the first place…" Andy trailed off, finally winded. She grabbed a macaroon and crumbled it in her fingers.

"Well, I'd say he enjoyed your company," Sirius said matter of factly, dabbing the corners of his mouth with a serviette. This was what it felt like to be Remus, he thought, having all the answers. "And he liked seeing a side of you others didn't get to see."

"He only likes the me he wants to see," Andy muttered, taking another macaroon and murdering this one in two loud bites.

"Maybe he only likes what you allowed him to see."

"Either way, the real me is too much for him."

Sirius shrugged. "No way to know that for sure."

"Yeah, there is," Andy growled. "He hates me right now."

"Or," Sirius said, looking straight into her eyes for the first time. "He was hurt when you cheated on him. So he's keeping you at a distance."

"I didn't cheat on him."

"He thinks you did."

Andy swallowed and looked away for a few long moments. When she looked back, Sirius had finished all of the macaroons, saving them from Andy's brutal assassinations.

"When did you start giving out sage advice?" Andy muttered, her voice far from complimentary.

"It's a wisdom I've recently found," Sirius said, getting to his feet.

"I wouldn't call it wisdom," Andy scoffed. "Your advice is to tell Tonks I might not be a cheater but I am a liar who intentionally broke his heart-"

"Only to protect him."

"From my murderous family."

Sirius shrugged. "No relationship is perfect."

"_And _you think we should risk everything by running around keeping a forbidden relationship secret in a school where any rumour circulates faster than a rampaging hippogriff?"

Sirius shrugged. "If you find someone worth the risk, isn't the risk worth taking?"

Andy glowered at Sirius, but he could tell she was thinking.

Sirius left her at the table and entered the refrigerated section of the kitchens, looking for a sweet treat they hadn't already sampled. He found some of the strange meringue pie he'd had earlier in the term. Grabbing it, Sirius headed back to the table.

Andy looked up, her mouth opening to say something, but she stopped at the sight of the dessert.

"Where'd you get that?"

Sirius glanced over his shoulder. "It was just in the-"

But Andy was already on her feet, dashing around the table, headed for the refrigerated section, until,

"Blast it!" Andy stopped suddenly, clutching her hip and glaring at a tap that stuck out from the wall. "Stupid snake follows me everywhere."

Sirius stood abruptly. He strode over to the tap, interested not in the Slytherin snake, but the Gryffindor lion beside it. To the left were taps in the shape of a badger and an eagle, but Sirius had eyes only for the lion. He crouched down eye to eye with it.

"Oh, don't mind me," hissed Andy, still massaging her hip.

Sirius ignored her, pulling the mirror from his pocket.

"Prongs," he whispered, eyes still glued to the lion's gaze. "I've found it."

.

.

.

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

"Are you _sure _you're alright?" Lily said for the third time, watching Remus worriedly. They were on prefect patrol, Remus having been unwell last night and swapped Wednesday for Thursday with the Ravenclaw prefects. Remus had missed classes all day today and was still looking dead on his feet.

"Really, Lily, its fine. I missed enough patrols last term."

"Well, if you need to finish early, get some sleep, I can finish by myself. I doubt anything exciting is going to happen the Thursday night before exams."

Lily would have happily been locked in her dorm studying – Transfiguration still had some gaps for her, no matter how many times she read her notes – but she knew her prefect duty, as inconvenient as it was.

"No, I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway," Remus said, avoiding her eye.

"Exam stress?" Lily asked, sympathetic.

"Well, that too," Remus said. "But mostly it's this mystery. We've combed every inch of the castle and we can't find a single lion that answers to our passwords."

"Is it the right password?" Lily asked, swallowing her guilt. Stressed over exams, and wanting to avoid James (her stomach both clenched and fluttered every time she saw him), Lily had stepped back from the investigation this week.

Remus shrugged. "That's just one of the questions keeping me awake at night."

They rounded a corner and nearly ran into James Potter and Emmeline Vance. They made such an odd pair that Lily almost didn't notice her heart jump into her throat at the sight of Potter.

"What are you doing together?" Lily said, before her brain caught up with her mouth. Vance raised a smooth eyebrow.

"We're doing a last sweep of the castle, trying different passwords. Solving a mystery. Are you going to give us detention?"

Lily felt like the three of them were watching her with odd expressions.

"I would have thought you'd be studying," Lily said to Vance, still disliking how close she was standing to Potter.

"If Voldemort wants the sword of Gryffindor, you can bet it's not just for a trophy," Vance said. "Don't you think that's more important than school exams?"

Lily blinked at the cutting remark. Her guilt doubled. Vance sighed and kept walking. James didn't follow.

"I-" Lily started, with no idea of which words were coming out next.

James was watching her closely, his expression strangely soft. Lily swallowed her wordless reply and battled an urge to hug him. She had the feeling that James Potter would give the best hugs, supportive, just like his eyes were right now.

"Are you coming, Potter?" called Vance. James didn't look away from Lily. Lily held his gaze, wanting just a few more moments of that look – like she was valuable, just as she was. Then she blinked and recovered her sanity.

"We should keep moving," she said to Remus. She stepped around Potter, surprised he allowed her to leave. Potter was usually more stubborn.

"Lily?" James said, causing her to turn back. "If you need any help studying, let me know, yeah?"

Lily bit her lip. James waited for a reply, but Lily didn't have one. Her head and heart were in conflict, each stealing the words away from the other. James gave her his lopsided grin – the one Lily believed was his real smile – and turned to follow Vance. Vance held out a hand to hurry him along. Lily scowled.

"What's he doing skulking around with _her _anyway?" Lily was surprised at the vehemence she felt – usually she and Vance got along quite well, but Vance's comments hadn't exactly been encouraging.

"You mean with my girlfriend?" Remus said mildly, resuming their patrol route. Lily blushed.

"I wasn't implying…"

"Of course not," Remus said smoothly. "I know you wouldn't question the integrity of my best friend and my girlfriend. Especially as we know they're trying to solve our mystery."

Lily looked at the floor, still confused by her sudden strong urge to shove between Vance and James.

"If you forgive me for saying (I'll claim severe tiredness as my excuse), it almost looked like you were jealous."

Lily's mouth popped open in shock. "I wasn't-"

But before Lily could mount a defence, a voice spoke from Remus' pocket.

"_Prongs," _said the voice of Sirius Black, slightly muffled, "_I've found it_."

Remus and Lily locked eyes. Remus grabbed a mirror from his pocket, and said to it,

"Where are you, Padfoot?"

But the mirror was dark again.

"Sirius," Remus said again, more urgently. "What have you found?"

Still no reply.

"Sirius!" Remus hissed. "Are you okay?"

Nothing.

"He's probably just busy," Remus said, but Lily could hear his nerves in his voice.

Lily and Remus stood looking at each other, unsure what to do next.

"I'm sure he's fine," Remus said again, as though trying to convince himself.

Lily wasn't at all sure this was true. Of all the Marauders, Sirius Black was the one most likely to get himself into trouble. Remus glanced around the empty corridor and swore.

"Okay, which way did James go?"

Lily pointed at once. Remus took off after James and Lily followed. But James and Vance weren't in the next corridor or down the next staircase. Three corridors branched off the next floor and Remus swore again. Lily had never heard him swear before tonight.

"Okay, okay, okay," Remus said to himself, pacing. He glanced at Lily, his face almost apologetic.

"I have to be evasive for a moment," he told her. "Please don't hold it against me."

Lily just blinked. The night was turning out to be far more eventful than she'd expected.

Remus sighed and spoke to thin air.

"Chinky!" he called softly. He waited a moment and then called again. And then a crack like a whip broke the stillness of the corridor. Lily jumped back. A small house elf had appeared, looking none too pleased about being summoned.

"Oh hello," Lily said, her voice faint with surprise. "And how are you?"

The elf's glower abated somewhat. She turned to Lily with a half-curtsey, holding the corners of her pillow case.

"I am Chinky the house elf, belonging to the Vance family. Not," she said, her voice nor firmer as she turned to Remus, "Not to be summoned by just any student who takes a fancy to a midnight snack."

"Of course not," Remus said quickly. "Chinky this is important. I need you to take a message to Emma."

Chinky seemed to consider this.

"What message?" she said at last.

Remus had clearly been thinking hard. "Use the map. Find the dog."

"What sort of message is that?" Chinky said, crossing her little arms.

"Please Chinky," Remus said. "It's very important. It's… like a code."

Chinky softened a little. "Mistress Emma likes codes. Very well, I will take your message for you, this time. But do not think you can summon Chinky. I is not belongs to your family, Mr Lupin."

"Of course. Thank you so much, Chinky."

And then Chinky was gone.

"What map?" Lily asked at once. Remus grimaced.

"I can't tell you, I'm afraid."

"We've had a map all this time?" Lily snapped. "And I thought we were looking for lions, not dogs. Next you'll tell me 'paws' should be 'pours' like a fountain, or 'tower' should be a meringue tower and we should have started in the kitchens. You ask for my help but you Marauders are all the same, you never talk plainly…"

Lily's rant had stopped making sense, even to her, but she felt like the words were spilling out some of her confused tension and she found it hard to stop. However halfway through her torrent of words, Remus' eyes widened and he took a sharp step back. Now he interrupted her.

"Lily, you said you'd be fine to finish patrol by yourself, right?"

And without another word, Remus (who usually prioritised the 'duty' part of patrol duty as highly as Lily did) had run off without a backward glance, headed down to the Entrance Hall. Lily stood blinking, alone in the corridor, thoroughly confused and abandoned and thinking that life without males would be so much simpler.

.

.

.

* * *

**\- Andy -**

* * *

Andy was lounging in a chair at the long wooden table, watching Sirius curse at the lion's head tap. Why he was so certain this was the lion they'd spent long hours searching for, he seemed unable to put into words. After trying their usual passwords, and a string of _un_usual passwords, Sirius had devolved into cussing. Andy was enjoying the reprieve from her private inner world of swirling emotions, and had ordered a bowl of fries and a cup of coffee as she watched Sirius battle with the firmly inanimate tap.

Andy turned at the sound of the door. James and Vance stepped into the kitchen, both striding over to Sirius at once.

"What is it?" Vance said, almost pushing Sirius over in her rush to see the tap.

"Why he cryptic message?" James said, pulling Sirius to his feet.

"Huh?" said Sirius.

"The cryptic message was mine," Remus said, striding in as well. He closed the door firmly behind him. "I was with Lily when I got your message-"

"But I sent it to Prongs."

"But _**I **_had the mirror-"

"Never mind," Vance breathed, impatient. She turned to Sirius. "What makes you think this is the lion?"

Sirius shrugged but didn't look remotely unsettled. "Just is."

Andy went to roll her eyes but Vance beat her to it. Andy instead flicked back her hair and snapped her fingers for a second cup of coffee. At this rate, it would be a long night.

"Let me see the riddle again," Vance said, holding out her hand to Remus. He handed over the parchment. Vance read it aloud, slowly.

"_I lie at the paws of Gryffindor Tower. Seek the lion. Speak my name. Enter._"

"Well, the first part makes sense," Remus said. "The kitchens, just like the Hufflepuff common room, are directly under Gryffindor Tower."

"And this _is _a lion," James said sceptically, bending to inspect it, eye to eye, as Sirius had done.

"So once again, we question our password," Andy said, sipping her coffee, unconcerned. Andy had never been convinced this riddle had anything to do with Voldemort anyway. Or even Malfoy.

Vance was tapping her lip, thinking. Remus took a seat opposite Andy.

"These animals are all pretty creepy," James said, eying them with distaste. "It's like they want to leap out and eat you or something."

"That whole wall is creepy," Andy said, leaning back in her chair. "It's all dark and damp, like it belongs in the dungeons."

"Perfect place to hide some treasure," Sirius said, unphased, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Or a body," Andy said darkly. To her surprise, every eye turned to her. "What?" she demanded.

"A body," Vance said slowly.

"Or a ghost," Remus added with a shudder.

"Ghost of who?" James said.

"_I lie at the paws of Gryffindor Tower_," Vance said, her voice chillingly soft. "_Speak my name_."

"_Who_se name?" James said again.

"Godric Gryffindor," Sirius whispered. The tap lurched forward as though pouncing on Sirius, who jumped back with a yelp. Then it turned ninety degrees and slotted back into the wall. There was a grating sound and, slowly but surely, the stones around the tap began to rearrange themselves into a narrow archway, just like the pub entrance to Diagon Alley. When it was finished, the five of them stood gaping at each other. Sirius recovered first.

"We found it!" he crowed. The others were reluctant to share his enthusiasm.

"What we've found," Andy drawled, making no move to stand up, "is the entrance to a millennia-old crypt."

"Not necessarily," Vance said bracingly, taking a step closer to peer into the dark stone tunnel beyond.

"If Gryffindor's lying dead down there, count me out," Andy said.

"Come on Cuz," Sirius said, striding over and clapping her on the shoulder. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Right behind my sense of self-perseveration," Andy replied, shaking his arm off.

"I doubt Gryffindor's actually down there," Vance said, taking another step into the tunnel, bending her head to step under the low archway. "He's probably got a fancy tomb in Godric's Hollow."

"I've never seen it," James said, joining her at the doorway. "And I've lived there all my life."

"Be careful," Remus said, clearly nervous. "If there is a ghost down there, it was probably trapped for a good reason, with strong spells we just broke."

"What, you think an angry Godric Gryffindor was trapped down here by the devious Salazar Slytherin?" Andy said drily. The others didn't comment. Andy rolled her eyes. "Of course you do. Because Gryffindors are always the good guys."

"I doubt even Godric Gryffindor would hide a riddle in the rooms of children that would lead us anywhere dangerous," Vance said, glancing at the others and back down the tunnel. That Ravenclaw thirst for knowledge, that deadly curiosity, was clearly tugging at her – overruling common sense.

"Of course he would," Sirius said, grinning at them all. "That's what good old Godric was all about! A bit of danger brings out your courage. Come on."

And with that Sirius brushed past Vance and disappeared into the tunnel. James, Remus and Andy exchanged baffled looks, but hurried to follow. Vance was already gone and Remus leapt after her. James and Andy, who knew how much trouble Sirius could get himself into – with his 'touch now, think later' attitude, hurried after them.

The tunnel was narrow but had a high ceiling. The walls were stone like the kitchen, but dripping with damp as though they were under the lake. There were torches in brackets every few metres, coming to life as they ventured further down the tunnel. Unsettling, they went out behind them as they passed – as though, Andy felt, the tunnel didn't think they'd need to be going back that way. Or leaving at all.

The tunnel felt long, but everything feels long when its dark and creepy and wet and silent. It was hard to judge time beyond their shoes slapping the wet stone and the torches flaring and dying. Andy's feet were numb and her nose and ears were cold. But she didn't complain. Blacks didn't complain. And quite apart from that, Andy didn't want to give whatever was up ahead any more advance warning of their presence than she could help.

Finally the tunnel opened out into a round chamber, almost as big as the Gryffindor common room many floors above. Torches sprang to life all around the walls, giving them the first real sense of light since the kitchens.

"There's nothing here," James said, gazing around at the bare stone walls. Apart from a few pillars scattered throughout the room, the space was empty.

"We'll find it," Sirius said, still jubilantly confident. Andy was starting to think he'd been cursed.

"There has to be something here," Vance muttered under her breath. They spread out, fanning around the walls and across the chamber.

Sirius, bold as brass, strode straight across the room as though drawn to the opposite wall. When he reached it he declared, "I found it."

They joined him. Sirius was tugging at the handle of a vault set in the wall – like a large square drawer at head height.

"Don't do that!" Remus snapped, eyes wide.

"Why not?"

"It's a grave," Remus whispered. He pointed to the inscription.

"_Here lies Godric Gryffindor, forefather of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_," Vance read out. "So like a Gryffindor, taking credit for the whole school."

"The dates are even older than academia suggests," Andy said, studying them closely. Every eye turned to her in surprise.

"What?" she demanded. "I read."

"So, open it," James said, Sirius' excitement catching on as it always did between the pair of Princes.

"I can't," Sirius sighed, slumping over the handle.

"Do you think it needs a password?" James said, looking at it.

"There's another inscription here," Remus said, squinting. "In Latin."

"_Only he who is worthy_," Vance translated.

"Meaning?" Sirius demanded.

Vance and Remus exchanged a meaningful glance.

"Care to share with the class?" Andy said acidly. A crypt in the middle of the night was not the place to keep secrets.

"It means an heir," Vance said softly.

"Oh, good," Sirius said, stepping aside and gesturing James forward. "How convenient. One heir of Gryffindor, ready for unlocking the treasure."

"Wait," Remus said, putting out a hand. "Don't you think it's a little _too _convenient?"

"Pfft," Sirius said. "What does 'too convenient' even mean? It's a stroke of luck, that's all."

"It means this is all a bit suspicious," Vance said, glancing around.

"Like a set up," Andy said, catching on at once. Blacks did suspicion well. Usually.

"Nah," Sirius said. "We'll be fine. You guys face outwards, in case anything comes at us. And James and I will deal with any ghosts."

James shrugged. "What's the point of being the heir of Gryffindor if you can't unlock hidden treasure?"

Against her better judgement, Andy turned outwards, wand at the ready. She could almost feel the presence of danger lurking in the room. Was it behind a pillar? In the tunnel? Behind a secret door? She gripped her wand handle more tightly as a grating sound told her James was opening Gryffindor's grave.

"Wicked!" Sirius said. "It's a skeleton."

"Don't touch it!" Vance warned, her voice sharp. "It might be cursed."

"Awesome," James breathed, and there was the unmistakable ring of a sword being drawn from its sheath.

Andy turned, just for a moment, to see James Potter holding a long silver sword, rubies glinting it its hilt, the torchlight shining off the blade and reflecting in his eyes. And then another voice, far more chilling, broke the moment.

"Well done Princes," it purred. "Now hand me the sword, Potter, and no one needs to get hurt."

.

.

_Midnight._

_The story picks up tomorrow, Friday, at 12.01 am._


	40. Friday Week 7

_Thanks to Asianprincess for your review! I wasn't able to post early for you, but it took some effort to have this chapter written on time, so I'm pleased to be able to post it today. It's so encouraging to hear you like the regular posts, so this one's for you. I don't think I'll be able to post again until Sunday, but the story should fit that timeline anyway. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Friday June 3**

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

It was nearly midnight and, while there were still a lot of students in the common room studying for exams, the Marauders were not back yet. Lily knew this by itself wasn't a reason to worry, but she had a bad feeling about tonight. It was so unlike Remus to run off and leave her alone on patrol duty, and what was up with that odd message he'd sent to Vance via house elf?

As midnight ticked closer, Lily got more and more agitated.

"You okay, Lils?" asked Greta, as she reached for yet another Charms book. Greta had been bemoaning the number of charms they were expected to know for their practical exams, and chiding Lily and Alice for not forcing her to start studying sooner.

"I'm fine," Lily said, trying to force a reassuring smile. Her attempt must have failed because Alice leaned forward and said,

"You'll be great Lily. You always do well in exams." Alice has assumed Lily's stress was exam related. Lily was pleased for the convenient excuse. Greta had been upset with Lily twice this week already for keeping secrets.

"It's Transfiguration," Lily sighed. "I just can't _do _half the spells. It's like I have a block to transfiguring the human face."

"You know who could help you study?" Greta said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Shove it, Greta," Lily snapped, with more venom than she felt.

"Oooh!" Greta said, while Alice raised her eyebrows. Lily used the moment to stand up and storm off to her dorm. She felt bad for snapping at Greta when it wasn't really deserved, but Greta would get over it and Alice would chalk it up to exam nerves taking their toll.

What this meant though was that Lily could escape to the dorm, no questions asked, and she'd have it all to herself for at least half an hour. Which was exactly what she needed for her plan to work.

Once alone in her dorm, Lily put down her book bag and pursed her lips. She crossed her fingers. There was no guarantee this would work.

"Chinky?" Lily said nervously to the thin air. There was no response. She waited a full minute before trying again. Nothing. Lily sighed and kicked the end of her bed with her toe. Then she tried a different tack.

"Chinky, I think Emma might be in trouble."

Lily waited, pacing impatiently. Maybe Chinky couldn't hear her. Maybe she didn't believe her. Maybe-

There was the crack like a whip and Chinky appeared right in front of Lily. Lily blinked. Chinky was glaring at her.

"Why is you saying Mistress Emma is in trouble?" Chinky demanded, tiny hands on her thin hips.

"Well, I'm not certain," Lily admitted, and Chinky's eyebrows lowered. Lily went on hastily, in case Chinky disappeared as quickly as she'd come. "But I know she's with some trouble-makers-"

"Remus Lupin is not a trouble maker," Chinky squeaked indignantly.

"No, but James Potter and Sirius Black are," Lily said. Chinky's eyes widened and she seemed more open to listening.

"Did you know Emma and Remus were trying to solve a code?" Lily said.

"None of your business what Mistress Emma is up to," Chinky said, raising her chin.

"Well, they solved it and found out that… bad people are hunting for something at Hogwarts. Tonight I think they worked out where the treasure is. And they've been gone a long time."

"Mistress Emma is missing!" shrilled Chinky, her hands flying to cover her face. "Oh no! Oh my oh my oh my!"

"As I said, I'm not _sure _they're missing," Lily said, having to raise her voice over Chinky's exclamations. "But if you could find where she _is_, then we'll know if she's okay. You can do that, right?"

Chinky slowly removed her hands from her face. She eyed Lily suspiciously. And then, in the blink of an eye and with that whip-crack sound, she was gone.

Lily stood blinking for a moment. What if Chinky didn't come back? Would that mean everyone was okay? Or would it mean they were all in deep trouble, or unreachable, or worse? Lily tried sitting on her bed but she was too nervous, so she resumed her pacing. Two minutes ticked by, five minutes, ten minutes. How long did it take a teleporting house elf to search a castle? Surely there weren't that many places Emma and the Marauders could have gone?

Lily was turning around for the hundredth time, ready to pace the short space again, when another whip-crack made her jump. Lily turned to face Chinky and was shocked by what she saw. Chinky's face was streaked with tears, her eyes huge, her hands fluttering in panic.

"Mistress Emma is _gone_!" Chinky shrieked, hiccupping with horror.

"Gone?" Lily said quickly, bending down to look Chinky in the eye. "How could she be gone?"

"She's not in Hogwarts anymore," Chinky gulped.

"Do you know where she is?" Lily said urgently, trying to contain her own panic. What could have happened to the Marauders? To James?

"She went down a secret tunnel off the kitchens. The other elves didn't even know it was there!"

"A tunnel?" Lily said, relaxing slightly. "Can't you follow her?"

"No!" wailed Chinky, screwing up her eyes at the thought. "Since Chinky has become a Howarts elf, she can't leave the school!"

"What, not at all?" Lily said, horrified at the barbarity of this. Then Lily shook her head to clear it. "But I could follow her," Lily said, getting to her feet. "Chinky, can you take me to this tunnel?"

Chinky finally calmed a little, looking at Lily with huge admiring eyes. "You'd do that, for Mistress Emma?"

"Yes, of course," Lily said, a bit impatient now. "Can you take me there?"

"At once, Miss Lily," Chinky said, and a moment later, with barely any discernible change, Lily opened her eyes to find herself in the kitchens. All of the elves at once surrounded Lily and Chinky, muttering anxiously, and casting terrified looks at a low archway that had appeared in the back wall of the kitchens.

Lily took a deep breath, grabbed her wand out of her pocket, and headed for the tunnel.

"Wait, Miss Lily!" Chinky, who'd been conferring with the nervous elves, grabbed Lily's sleeve. Lily paused, annoyed at the delay. "It might be dangerous."

Lily squashed her rising fear. "I'll manage," she told Chinky, trying to tug her sleeve free. She'd have to manage. James might need her. And the others.

Chinky wouldn't let go of her sleeve, rocking back and forth on her heels as though trying to say something she shouldn't. The words burst out of her.

"Other people are down there!"

"Which people?" Lily said, taking a step back from the tunnel.

"They forbade us to tell anyone," Chinky whispered, now wringing her hands.

"Dangerous people?" Lily whispered, eying the tunnel warily.

Chinky nodded miserably. Lily hesitated, then took a deep breath, gritting her teeth.

"All the more reason for me to go down there. But Chinky? If you can find anyone, tell them we need help."

Chinky nodded vigorously and disappeared. Lily glanced around at the other elves watching her. Their nervous glances and fluttering hands did nothing to reassure her. Lily lifted her chin and strode toward the tunnel, wand held before her in a shaky hand.

.

.

.

* * *

**\- Sirius -**

* * *

"Awesome," James breathed. Sirius watched him draw the sword from its sheath. The sword was long and silver, with rubies glinting in the hilt. The torchlight shone off the blade, reflecting in James' eyes – he looked like a young Godric Gryffindor.

And then another voice, far more chilling, broke the moment.

"Well done Princes," it purred. "Now hand me the sword, Potter, and no one needs to get hurt."

Standing halfway across the room were Bellatrix Black and Rudolphus Lestrange.

"You!" Sirius said, stepping forward. He still had the song of confidence ringing in his blood. He just knew that Bellatrix would spend a few moments gloating before she killed them all. "What happened to Malfoy?"

Bellatrix scoffed. "Malfoy? He's as bad as the Carrows. No genius for plotting, no ambition beyond the mundane. Lucius is all about status – he doesn't crave _real _power."

Rudolphus Lestrange stood beside Bellatrix, his expression a mix of boredom and the pure sort of ambition that stopped at nothing to achieve its end. A true Slytherin, of the basest kind. Lestrange's dark hair was wilder than it had been at school, and he'd grown a shaggy beard since last year. He looked far more dangerous now.

"Real power?" Andy demanded, also taking a step forward. On either side of her, Vance and Remus exchanged anxious looks, but Sirius was reassured. Andy knew Bellatrix even better than he did. If she thought it was still time for talking, maybe Sirius could find them a way out of here. He glanced quickly around the chamber. It hadn't changed in the last five minutes. It was still a round stone room, with smooth walls and only one exit – the tunnel behind Bellatrix and Lestrange.

Bellatrix laughed a high cruel laugh, mocking her younger sister. "You wouldn't understand, Meedy. You're worse than all of them – pretending to be a Slytherin, trying to pass for a Black, but you're _soft_. He'd never be interested in _you_."

"Who, Voldemort?" Andy said, bold as brass, back straight, taking yet another step towards the most dangerous witch at Hogwarts. Sirius was now watching Lestrange closely, trying to see if he could be caught off-guard. While his expression appeared bored, his eyes were flicking between the faces of the five students, seeking any sign of resistance or attack.

"Don't you dare speak his name!" hissed Bellatrix, her face contorting with fury. "None are worthy, but most definitely not _you_."

"Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort," Andy hissed, like a little brat of a sister, as if merely taunting her older sibling.

Bellatrix's face contorted further. Any beauty she'd had was overtaken by a twisted mask of hatred.

"Andy," Sirius whispered urgently. Surely purposefully infuriating Bellatrix Black wasn't the way to get out of this?

The curse was sudden. Sirius barely had time to see Bellatrix's wand move before a jet of red light flew at Andy. Andy threw up a shield charm, barely in time to cover all five of them. Remus and Vance quickly added their wands to the spell, strengthening it, but Sirius had a better use for his wand. He shot one of the more useful 'Hogwarts black market' spells right at Bellatrix's face, opening a gash from forehead to ear. She screamed, more in fury than pain, by the sound of it. A moment later James had followed Sirius' lead, attempting to curse Lestrange. But Lestrange was too quick, flicking up a shield spell as calmly as swatting a fly.

"Take her!" Andy was shouting at Remus, shoving Vance at him. Andy dived to the other side, barely getting herself behind a pillar before Bellatrix's next curse broke their thinning shield. Shield charms weren't designed to hold up indefinitely, and very little stood up to Bellatrix Black.

Sirius waited until James had dived behind Andy's pillar before heading after Remus and Vance himself. A curse nicked his heel as he went, and he felt the sharp sting of a deep cut, and slippery blood streaming down his foot. Sirius ignored this – he'd be killed by something a lot more dangerous, and a lot more quickly, if he lost his focus now.

Sirius heard Bellatrix pacing back and forth across the chamber. When she came into sight, he attempted to curse her. She shielded of course, but she didn't venture any closer. She tried the same thing a bit further over, but Vance bravely put her wand around her own pillar, keeping her at bay. A few very tense minutes later, Bellatrix spoke.

"Playing cat and mouse, are we?" she purred, sounding as though she was enjoying herself. Sirius peeked out from behind his pillar. Bellatrix had returned to the centre of the room, standing beside Rudolphus, who didn't look like he'd moved. He was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Let's just bring the roof down," he muttered, barely moving his lips.

"Not until I have the sword," Bellatrix hissed. She turned and address the pillar Andy was hiding behind.

"What a surprise to find you here, Andromeda. Though you have spent a lot of time with your cousin this year, haven't you? Not the wisest move, really, but I suppose if you die here, it wont really matter either way, will it?"

"Finally going to kill me, sister?" Andy drawled, feigning boredom more thoroughly than usual. Her way of coping with impending death.

"Why, not intentionally," Bellatrix said smoothly, as though a taken back.

"What about me?" Sirius called. His recent surge in confidence told him that keeping the death eaters talking was their only hope now. There might be five of them, but Bellatrix could probably kill Vance, and even Remus, with a single blow, with her eyes closed. It wasn't worth the risk, not while they could use the pillars for cover.

"You?" Bellatrix let out a high delighted laugh. "Oh, cousin, if I can kill _you_, I will. You disgrace the name of Black."

"It's always about the name, with you, isn't it?" Sirius said, disgusted.

"Not just with me," purred Bellatrix. "All the ancient families were obsessed with names, with _bloodlines_. Isn't that right, Potter?"

"Ours might be an old family, Black," sneered James from the far side of the room, "but we've never been pureblood snobs like you."

"Ah, but its not your views that matter, Potter," crooned Bellatrix. "It's the blood in those veins, wasted on someone like you, but worth it for me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius snapped, tiring of this game. A brilliant plan of escape had yet to occur to him.

"Ah, little Sirri," Bellatrix sneered. Sirius heard her pacing closer to his pillar. He tightened his grip on his wand, ready to defend himself or to stand between her and Remus or Vance. "So trusting, aren't you?"

"What?" Sirius growled, stifling the urge to jump out from his pillar and curse her. Its what he usually would have done, but tonight he knew patience was the safer course.

"I doubt any of your friends are as naïve as you, cousin. I _know _none of the Blacks would be."

"I'm not naïve," Sirius snapped, his temper rising.

"Ah, but you are. And I'm so grateful for it."

Andy shot a curse at Bellatrix, but Bellatrix was, once again, too fast.

"Getting restless, I see," Bellatrix purred, her voice satisfied. "Perhaps I should speak plainly. Earlier this evening a house elf gave our young friend Sirius a bottle of butterbeer. Apparently it was from his friend, James Potter. Had James ever sent a drink in this manner before? Or even a message? No. But, unquestioningly, Sirius took it and drank it. Had I know it would be so easy, I would have poisoned you years ago, little cousin."

"You poisoned him!" James let out a strangled yell.

"Stay where you are!" Andy snapped.

Bellatrix cackled with amusement. "No, this time I had a far more brilliant plan."

She paced back towards James and Andy.

"You see, Potter, our master, the Dark Lord, needed the sword of Gryffindor."

"What for?" Sirius demanded. Bellatrix ignored him.

"But only the heir to Godric Gryffindor could remove it from his tomb. So, we needed you, Potter."

Sirius had a sinking feeling. Without James, Bellatrix would never have had the sword. But, Sirius told himself, straightening, she didn't have it yet, and she wouldn't have it, not while he still lived.

"But your little group isn't as smart as you think you are. Despite all the clues, all the letters we planted, you _still _couldn't solve the riddle. I thought you'd do better, little Meedy," Bellatrix crooned at Andy, "and I thought you might make some progress when the prefect joined you. But no. The weeks ticked over and still the sword was buried, out of my reach."

"How does poisoning Sirius help?" Andy demanded.

Bellatrix chuckled. "It wasn't poison I slipped into his butterbeer. No. Something far more valuable. A few drops of _Felix Felicius_."

"Liquid luck!" Vance whispered from Sirius' left. Sirius' eyes widened. So that was why his confidence had risen, his wisdom, his sense of what he _should_ do.

"I knew that, idiots though you all were, all you needed was a nudge to find this place, to retrieve the sword. And faithful Snape had brewed me a whole new batch, in a more secret location this time."

There was a moment of silence as Sirius realised how thoroughly they'd all been played by Bellatrix Black. Even the notes they'd worked so hard to steal, to decode, had been planted. Bellatrix had _wanted _them found. Solving the riddle, finding the sword, having James remove it from Gryffindor's tomb…

Was there a way for James to put it _back_? Sirius wondered suddenly. If it had been beyond Bellatrix's reach before, if she'd _needed _James to get it out, surely putting it back would stop her? Sirius tried to catch James' eye, but he was too far around his pillar to see Sirius. But Andy noticed Sirius' arm movements, and gave him a determined nod. Sirius' eyes widened. No, he hadn't meant to give her a signal… Was Felix finally wearing off?

Sirius realised he'd lost track of Bellatrix's location. He'd become used to her speaking, but her silence had thrown him. And Lestrange could be anywhere in the room, too. Sirius couldn't see from behind his pillar. Cautiously he crept around, just in time to see Andy throw herself clear of her pillar.

"Cuz!" Sirius shouted in anguish.

Bellatrix, who'd been nearer to Sirius, turned on the spot and threw a red curse at Andy. Andy didn't even try to dodge. She let the curse hit her, using the split second to throw a curse of her own. Blood blossomed all across Bellatrix's shoulder and chest – on the side of her wand arm. Andy crumpled as Bellatrix's spell hit her in the stomach. She fell to the floor and didn't move.

"Andy!" cried Remus.

James, the closest, darted from behind his pillar, ducking and weaving, managing to avoid both Bellatrix's and Rudolphus' curses by use of his quidditch reflexes. He fell to his knees beside Andy, pulling her over onto her back and sitting her behind the safety of the pillar. Even from the other side of the room Sirius could see that Andy was unconscious, her face ashen, head lolling. His gut twisted and anger clouded his vision.

"That's it!" Sirius leapt from behind his pillar, throwing a stream of curses at Bellatrix, so fast she barely had time to shield let alone throw any curses back. Unfazed, she threw back her head and roared with laughter, as though she'd anticipated his reckless move all along.

"Padfoot!" James cried, leaping out himself. Just in time to shield Sirius from Lestrange's attack. Sirius had all but forgotten about Lestrange.

"Idiots," Remus growled, as he leapt into the fray. The three Marauders stood almost back to back, fending off the lightning fast attacks of the two death eaters. Vance got in some good shots from the side of the room, more distracting than damaging, but sometimes that was what was needed to take down an expert like Bellatrix Black.

The wound Andy had inflicted on Bellatrix's shoulder was slowing her down, but Bellatrix had been such an accomplished duellist to begin with, that it hardly gave the boys an advantage. And Lestrange, having been a death eater for at least a year, had a few tricks of his own. They'd barely been battling for two minutes before he growled,

"This is stupid," and then, "_Crucio."_

James crumpled into a heap, shaking and screaming, his voice almost unearthly, clearly in agony. Sirius took a step towards him, barely missing a flying curse. Remus elbowed him out of the way just in time. Sirius tried to focus on the duel, but it was hard, with James' screams ringing in his ears.

.

.

.

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

Lily had been running silently down the tunnel, heart in her throat, wand shaking in her hand, hating that she had to slow her pace to remain quiet. She felt like the tunnel would never end and her nerves were fraying more with each step. Then, out of the gloom ahead of her, Lily heard unmistakeably screams – shrieks of pure agony. Lily froze, eyes wide. Her shaking got worse. But then she strained her ears – and she was sure, for no explicable reason, that it was James crying out in pain. And all reason left her.

Lily sprinted down the tunnel, hair flying out behind her, feet slapping the wet stones, the torches on the wall flaring and dying almost simultaneously as she whipped past them.

And then the tunnel opened out onto a brightly lit chamber and Lily stumbled to a halt. She took in the scene before her in a matter of moments. Bellatrix was duelling Sirius and Remus – and winning, by the looks of it. James was writhing in agony, an older Slytherin's wand pointed at him.

Without thinking, Lily leapt into the room.

"_Stupify_!" she shouted, wand pointed at the Slytherin torturing James. He fell to the ground and James' shrieks subsided. He blinked and rolled over. James turned dazed eyes on her, then

"Lily, look out!"

Bellatrix, while still fending off Sirius and Remus, had found time to shoot a curse at Lily. Lily ducked just in time, falling back behind a pillar. She peeked out to see James getting to his feet, wand in one hand and in the other – was that a _sword_? Bellatrix must have somehow found time to revive the Slytherin male. He turned to find Lily and she shrunk back behind the pillar – oh _why _hadn't she taken Defence Against the Dark Arts at NEWT level? What, had she thought Voldemort would leave her alone if she didn't threaten him?

Lily's panic was rising and she strove to push it down before it consumed her rational thoughts. She took some deep breaths, her near-hysterical brain remembering with humour that usually she was couching her mother through breathing exercises, not herself.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size!" James shouted at the Slytherin, shooting a hex at him.

"Oh, so you want another taste, do you?" he chuckled, striding menacingly back toward James. Lily held her breath, dreading hearing those awful screams again.

Come on, Lily, she said to herself. Think! There has the be a way to get everyone out of here. What use was magic if you couldn't-

Lily froze for half a second, then crouched down low behind her pillar, making herself a smaller target.

"Chinky," she called under her breath. "If ever there was a time to break the rules, its now. We all need to get out of here. Now! Mistress Emma is in big trouble, please-"

Chinky had appeared opposite Lily. Lily grabbed her arm and pulled her behind the pillar and out of sight.

"Chinky, can you teleport all of us back to school?" Lily said desperately. She flinched as James' shrieks started again. Apparently there was no blocking the dreadful curse.

Chinky was taking in the scene with wide terrified eyes.

"Chinky!" Lily hissed, squashing the urge to shake the elf. "Can you get us all out of here?"

Chinky shook her head sadly at Lily, and with a whip-crack, she was gone.

Lily slumped back against the pillar, her breathing inching towards hyperventilation. James was still screaming, and Bellatrix was cackling triumphantly. It wouldn't be long before they were all finished off.

Then an elf appeared in front of Lily – one she'd never seen before.

"Begging your pardon, miss," the elf said, grabbing her arm. And then, with a crack, the horrible chamber vanished. The warm kitchen materialised around Lily. She swayed on her feet, and watched the others appear, two students to an elf.

The Marauders were blinking at each other, James raising himself unsteadily off the flagstone floor.

"Quick!" Sirius said, recovering first. "Block up that tunnel. Surely there's magic that keeps it shut without the password. Hopefully they can't open it from that side."

Sirius and Remus ran to the wall with the animal head taps. Two elves were bending over Andy, who was pale and unconscious. Chinky was fussing over Vance, despite her attempts to push the elf away. Lily hurried over to James and fell to her knees at his side.

"James," she whispered, horrified by what had happened to him. "Are you okay?"

"What, this?" James said, attempting a weak grin. "I've had worse nights at quidditch practice." He tried to chuckle but stopped abruptly, his face draining of still more colour.

"Just lie still, we'll get help," Lily said, not knowing how to fix this.

"An elf has already left to get Professor Dumbledore," said the elf who'd rescued Lily.

"Lily," James said. His voice was thin but his were eyes intense when they met hers. "You saved us. You saved me."

Lily swallowed, even as her eyes leaked tears. "I was so afraid for you," she said softly, meeting that warm hazel gaze, her throat constricting with held-back sobs.

"Hey," James said quickly, forcing himself into a sitting position so he could take her hand. "It's okay. I'm fine. It'll be alright."

A sob escaped Lily and James reached out slowly and put an arm around her shoulders. Lily, undone by the unexpected traumatic events of the evening, leaned gratefully into his warm shoulder. They sat like that for a few minutes, just breathing together, until Sirius swore loudly. They jerked apart and looked up.

"You okay, Prongs?" Remus said, as if just noticing he was there.

"Yeah," James said, putting on a brave face and getting shakily to his feet.

"We've shut the wall, but there's no guarantee its locked from their side," Vance said, face taught with fear.

"They could break through any moment, so be ready," Sirius said, wand in hand.

Lily glanced down, fear making her heart race. And she saw the sword James had held. Looking more closely, she read the inscription _Godric Gryffindor _just below the hilt. Realisation hit her like a wave – this was the treasure they'd been hunting for. Both the Marauders, and Bellatrix. In fact, if Lily knew her magical lore, only a descendent of Gryffindor could wield his sword. So Bellatrix had _used _James to…

Lily's eyes widened. She realised who the other Slytherin was – Rudolphus Lestrange, rumoured death eater, Bellatrix's fiancé. So Voldemort _did _want the sword. And his faithful servants were about to burst in here and get it. Lily gasped, her gaze racing around the room for somewhere to hide the sword. What futile idea, she chided herself in panic. As if there was anywhere she could hide it that death eaters wouldn't find it…

Then her gaze fell on the elf who'd rescued her, standing helpfully close at hand.

"Excuse me," Lily said, her voice hurried in her haste. The elf looked up at once, eyes wide and helpful. "I need to hide something somewhere it can't be found. Is that possible?"

She'd expected the elf to frown and shake its head, but instead it beamed and nodded vigorously.

"Yes, miss, there's a place in the castle for just such a thing."

"Is it secret?" Lily said desperately.

"Very secret," the elf said proudly. "Not even all the house elves know about it."

"Good," Lily said, grabbing the sword. "Please, hide this sword. It's important that no one can find it."

"No one?" the elf said, taking the sword apprehensively.

"Yes," Lily said, unsure she was doing the right thing. She heard voices beyond the kitchen and flinched. "Go, now, please."

The elf bowed over the sword and disappeared.

A moment later, there was a blast like a cannon. Lily rolled under the table instinctively. She tried to see the back wall of the kitchen, but it looked to be in place. Rolling over she looked to the door at the other end of the room – and her heart clenched in terror. Amid the dust, shadowy figures were striding into the room, wands raised. The door had been blown clean off its hinges.

Oh _why _hadn't they thought of the death eaters getting in that way? Just because they couldn't _apparate_ intothe school didn't mean they couldn't get in another way. And now they'd all be tortured for the location of the sword. Could Lily hold up under torture? She couldn't give away the poor elf-

These thoughts streamed through Lily's brain at tremendous speed, the way terrified thoughts do.

But barely a moment had passed before the dust began to settle. Lily flinched back as one of the figures bent to see her under the table.

"Miss Evans," squeaked a relieved voice. "Thank heavens."

"Professor Flitwick?" Lily all but sobbed.

She poked her head out to see Professor Dumbledore, wand raised, cold fury lining his face. Power emanated off him like heat. Professor McGonagall entered behind him.

"What's this all about then?" Professor McGonagall demanded of James and Sirius, striding for them like she thought this was all just another prank gone wrong.

But Professor Dumbledore, wand still raised, swept past her.

"Did they get it?" he asked, his voice urgent.

"Not yet," James said. "But we don't know if this wall will hold them."

"The crypt is beyond it?" Dumbledore said, eyes sweeping over the wall.

"Yes, sir," James said, dumbfounded as to how the headmaster knew so much.

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Very well. Pomona, Poppy, please stay here. Some of the students need seeing to. Minerva, Filius, I may require your assistance."

Madam Pomfrey bustled over to Andy at once, looking worried. Professor Sprout ran an eye over the others.

Professor Dumbledore turned to the Marauders. "Now, how do you open the wall?"

"Godric Gryffindor," said four voices at once. The tap shot out, turned, and slotted back in.

"Stand back," Dumbledore said, his voice low and urgent. Professor McGonagall hurried forward, wand in hand. But no death eaters leapt out as the archway appeared. Dumbledore swept into the tunnel, followed by McGonagall and then Professor Flitwick.

"Will he be alright?" Sirius said doubtfully, watching the short professor hurry after the other two.

"Flitwick's a duelling champion," Vance reminded him, her tone clipped.

"Now, now, I think that's been enough excitement," Professor Sprout said, taking charge. "How about we all head up to the Great Hall and-"

"We're not leaving," Sirius said stubbornly. "We've fought them off, and we want to know what happens."

"But what if they get in here?" spluttered Professor Sprout. "Think rationally, dear boy!"

"We're not leaving," Sirius repeated. James stepped nearer to Sirius and Remus stood stolidly behind them.

"I don't think this girl can be moved, anyway," Madam Pomfrey said in a thin voice from the floor. Lily got up quickly, and moved to see Andy still lying unconscious.

"Cuz!" Sirius said, striding to her side.

"She'll be alright," Madam Pomfrey said, not entirely convincingly. "I think I know what the curse is, but I want to be sure before I treat her. She won't get any worse if we make her as comfortable as we can. I want Professor Dumbledore's opinion before I proceed."

"Fine," said Professor Sprout a bit moodily. "Why don't we all huddle together at the table and have a hot chocolate?" This didn't sound like her preference, but Lily thought a hot chocolate would be a welcome relief to calm her nerves. She slid shakily into a bench seat. A moment later James slid in beside her. Lily was too tired to object, even when he sat so close their shoulders were touching. After the cold tunnel, his warmth was welcome.

They sat around, sipping hot chocolate and stealing glances at the open tunnel, ears straining for footsteps. As the minutes ticked by, Lily felt exhaustion threatening to overwhelm her. She slumped in her seat and closed her eyes to rest them. She felt James' arm come around her and stiffened instinctively.

"Just making sure you don't fall off your seat," he whispered in her ear, his voice low and smooth – but lacking any trace of arrogance. Lily forced herself to relax and found it was quite comfortable to lean into James' warmth.

"Are you okay?" she whispered back. She still shuddered at the memory of his shaking, his screaming…

"Never been better," he said softly, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"That's not what I meant," Lily said, but footsteps in the tunnel caused her to jerk upright. The Marauders were on their feet in an instant, wands pointed at the tunnel.

"It's just us," came Dumbledore's rumbling voice. "No need to curse us."

A few footsteps later and the three professors emerged from the tunnel.

"Did you find them?" Sirius asked at once.

Dumbledore shook his head and took a seat opposite Lily and James. An elf brought him a hot chocolate and he cupped it gratefully in his hands. Professor Flitwick hopped up on the bench beside him. Professor McGonagall remained standing, as though she didn't think this was the time for hot chocolate.

"No, they used a portkey to escape I think."

"But you'll track them down, right?" Sirius said, his voice excited. "Sir," he added, belatedly.

"I think not," Dumbledore said heavily. "We will, of course, continue to monitor our intelligence networks, but it has become clear that Bellatrix Black and Rudolphus Lestrange have thrown their allegiance in with Lord Voldemort."

Professor Sprout gasped, but no one else seemed surprised.

"They will be protected by his people and spells. And they are a formidable witch and wizard in their own right. No, my current concern is the sword of Gryffindor. It is imperative that Voldemort does not get his hands on it. Where is it?"

James looked around in shock, while everyone else looked at James in disbelief.

"You didn't _lose _it?" Remus demanded, horrified.

But Professor Dumbledore was looking at Lily.

"Am I right in suspecting some quick thinking on your part, Miss Evans?"

Lily met that intense blue gaze and bit her lip. Had she done the right thing?

"I just-" she began, but Professor Dumbledore cut her off by lifting his hand.

"All I need to know is – is it well hidden? Will anyone find it?"

"It's a bit beyond me, sir," Lily said carefully, well aware of the others staring at her open mouthed.

Professor Dumbledore seemed to understand her perfectly, however. He glanced at the house elves lined up at one side of the kitchen in their tea towels, for the briefest of moments. Lily doubted the others had even noticed his eyes move.

"An admirable solution," Dumbledore said warmly, his eyes twinkling at Lily.

"But what if we need to find it, Albus?" Professor McGonagall said, stepping forward.

"I think it best if the sword remains hidden for now," Dumbledore said, "but I'm sure it will reveal itself when the time is right."

Professor McGonagall didn't seem at all satisfied with this answer, but she pursed her lips and said no more.

"Well," Professor Dumbledore said, getting to his feet. "I think it best if you all go straight to your dorms. We cannot be certain Black and Lestrange will not come back, and your dorms are well protected."

"What about Andy?" Sirius said, indignant.

"I will confer with Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore said, holding Sirius with a firm gaze, "but I believe she will be alright by tomorrow. I will be busy tomorrow, myself, but I suggest we all debrief in my office on Sunday. Now, time for bed."

Reluctantly, they stood and headed for Gryffindor Tower. Lily was secretly pleased when James walked beside her and took her hand gently in his. She hoped none of the others saw. She wasn't ready for anyone else to know how such a simple gesture made her heart swell with happiness, how it made her feel safe and cared for. And how overwhelmingly reassuring it was to know that James Potter was okay.


	41. Friday Week 7 Daytime

_I wasn't planning to post today, but I was so touched by hazelis924's review that I wanted to post something. I had intended to finish the conversation at the end of the scene, but I was falling asleep. So maybe you get to use your imagination, or maybe I'll add a flashback to it tomorrow. Anyway, thank you! James Birdsong, I'll try to post early tomorrow as thanks to you!_

* * *

**Friday June 3**

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

Lily was walking down a long corridor, dark with shadows. She had the feeling something terrible was about to happen. There were odd gurgling sounds, at first like water, then like small creatures, then drawn out into long wails.

The first scream pierced the air. Lily's heart froze. The shriek rose in pitch, echoing around the tunnel. Lily raced forward toward the sound, but no matter how fast she ran, she couldn't get any closer. The noise was eerie, awful, tearing at her.

The sound clarified and Lily knew, suddenly, dreadfully, what it was. James was being tortured again. Lily shouted for him, but she couldn't find him. The tunnel went on endlessly, and the screams rose higher and higher to breaking point.

And then, they stopped. Lily froze, heart breaking.

And woke in a cold sweat. Her heart pounded in her throat, her breathing came in gasps. It took her a full minute to process the empty dorm around her, the sunlight coming in the window, the silence of the deserted tower. When she finally realised that she was safe, that James had escaped, Lily pulled her knees up to her chin and sobbed silently into her blankets. It was over.

It was, she realised with a jolt, midday on Friday. She'd missed the final Charms lesson before exams. Normally Lily would have kicked herself, but she knew, despite the array of nightmares, she needed the sleep. Still feeling exhausted, and reassured by the sunlight, Lily took a deep breath and attempted to sleep a few more hours. Her body needed the rest after the panic of last night, and her mind needed some peace.

But Lily fell back into her nightmare, this time trapped in the crypt, watching James writhe in agony, his scream filling her ears, while she was frozen, unable to move. His screams were endless, until they started to fade in volume, until James stopped writhing, until his head flopped back, eyes lifeless. And Bellatrix Black's red eyes turned next to Lily.

Lily woke screaming his name. It took several gasps to get her breathing under control. Lily's glanced around the dorm, suddenly highly aware that Bellatrix Black hadn't been caught. Lily knew she couldn't be in the castle – could she? Lily snatched up her wand, but she was shaking so hard it wobbled in her hand. She'd never be able to aim a counter-curse.

Lily bit her lip to stifle a sob. She jumped out of bed, eyes darting around the room. Then a new thought occurred to her. What if Black wasn't coming for Lily, but for James? Where would he be? Lily had to find him. Part of Lily knew her fears were unrealistic – most likely – but the trauma of last night had her in its grip.

Summoning her courage, Lily wrenched open her dorm door, wand raised. The spiral staircase was empty. Lily ran down the stairs, pausing only to check she was alone in the common room. She ducked across it and up the boys' stairs.

Lily knew the sixth year boys' dorm was at the top, from her riddle investigation with Remus. She flew up the stairs, suddenly worried someone might be behind her. Or had beaten her to James.

It wasn't until Lily found herself outside James' dorm door that she hesitated. Did she really want to disturb James if he was in bed? If all of the Marauders were in bed? And was there any reason to assume they'd slept through the morning like she had?

A stair creaked below her and Lily flinched at the noise. A moment later she knocked on the dorm door, more loudly than she'd intended. A groan from inside made her hesitate. Then she wondered if the groaner was alright. Lily pushed open the door and peered through the blackness.

"Who's there?" came Remus' slurred speech. He sounded half-asleep, half-anxious.

"Me, Lily," Lily said to reassure him. She took a step into the room, feeling a bit silly.

"Lily?" said James, sitting up in bed.

"Er, yes," Lily said, rather awkward now. James blinked at her in disbelief. The silence stretched out. "Er, I should go," Lily said, blushing deep red.

"Lily, wait," James said, throwing off the covers. He was wearing only boxer shorts and Lily glanced away, blushing even more furiously.

"James," Remus said, raising his eyebrows when James turned to him impatiently. "A dressing gown, perhaps?"

"Er, right." James grabbed one off the bottom of his bed as he passed, pushing his arms through the sleeves. Then he was standing right in front of Lily, taller than she remembered, his chest radiating a warmth she could feel even from a foot away.

Lily and James stood there, awkward, neither in a hurry to move, but with nothing to say.

"Perhaps you two want to go to the common room?" Remus said, arching an eyebrow.

"Er, yes."

"Right, of course."

Lily turned and led the way down the boys staircase. James followed her, tying shut his dressing gown. Lily and James perched on opposite sofas. Lily wanted James to sit beside her again, like he had last night, but it seemed too big a step to ask for this. She tried to content herself with the knowledge that he was okay – as evidenced by her own eyes – and she was no longer alone.

James watched her closely but, for once, didn't break the silence. Lily glanced at his warm gaze, then away, feeling awkward and embarrassed. Lily Evans did intrude into boys' dormitories and wake them up – especially not when all they were wearing was boxer shorts. As the silence lengthened, Lily fidgeted. James seemed to sense her nervousness.

"I've been having nightmares," he said, his voice low. When Lily looked up, she saw James studying his hands. "It's hard to convince myself it's over."

Lily appreciated this opening.

"I know," she said, voice also quiet. "I keep feeling that… they'll come for me." Lily shuddered.

James stood in a fluid movement and crossed the space between them. Then, standing beside her, he hesitated. "Do you mind if I sit?" he said, suddenly uncertain, as though he'd acted on instinct to get here.

"Yes," Lily said, moving over. "I mean, no. I mean – please sit."

James gave her a small lopsided smile and sat down. Lily hesitated, then scooted a little closer. James' smile widened a little.

"No one can get into the school," James said gently, his eyes finding Lily's. "And anyway, I'll protect you."

Lily bit her lip, then confessed, "I'm more worried about you."

"Me?" James tried to scoff, but his eyes refused to laugh with his mouth. Lily clearly wasn't fooled.

"I was caught by surprise last night," James said, his voice soft and reassuring. "It won't happen again."

There was another disbelieving silence. Lily knew James was a good duellist, but he was still only a sixteen-year-old schoolboy. Against a death eater, what chance did he stand?

"I keep seeing it over and over again in my dreams," Lily said to her feet. "And I just can't feel… safe." Tears threatened her again.

And then James' arms closed around her, gentle but firm; warm and reassuring. Lily leant into the embrace, savouring the safety it enveloped her in. She never wanted to move.

.

It was nearly an hour later that James stirred. Lily immediately picked her head up off his shoulder. She found one of her arms was numb.

"I was thinking," James said, giving her a little smile, "maybe we should find some lunch?"

Lily's eyes widened and her shakes returned. Even the thought of entering the main school, the open Great Hall, the unprotected corridors made her nervous. And being so close to the kitchens, to the tunnel where it had all happened, to the table she'd hidden under, expecting the worst when the death eaters broke through…

"On second thoughts," James said, his voice firmer, eyes studying her face, "let's go to the hospital wing."

"What?" Lily said sharply. "Why? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, but I think an anti-trauma potion might do us both good. What do you say?"

Lily went to protest – to pretend she was fine – until she realised how much she _wasn't_ fine. Fearing for your life, for the lives of your friends, seeing your friend tortured – who would be fine after that?

Lily met James' gentle gaze and nodded her ascent. James stood and held out a hand. Lily took it and let him lead her across the common room and up to the hospital wing.

The corridors were deserted – everyone else was in class – and the stone walls felt a bit like they were closing in on her, like the tunnel walls of last night. James gave her hand a squeeze.

The hospital wing was full of bright sunlight – and a strange noise. Lily balked at the doorway, uncertain what was making the low grinding noise. But James grinned, put a finger to his lips, and towed Lily into the room and around some portable curtains.

There, lying in a white bed, still pale and unconscious, was Andromeda Black. Beside her, half falling out of his chair, was Sirius Black, mouth hanging open, snoring with a rhythmic rumble.

"Andy!" Lily whispered, hands flying to her mouth. "I thought Dumbledore said she'd be better by now?"

"Don't you worry, Evans," Madam Pomfey said briskly, appearing from her office. "Miss Black will be coming round soon. It turns out her sister has a very potent cursing ability, but we know both the curse used and the counter-curse. Now its just some bedrest until her body is ready to face reality. I'd give her a few more hours at most."

Lily was somewhat reassured by this speech, more by the mention of Dumbledore than anything else. Madam Pomfrey squeezed past Sirius to check Andy's pulse and feel her forehead. Satisfied she bustled back to James and Lily, without Sirius even stirring from his slumber.

"Hmmm," Madam Pomfrey said, peering at Lily closely. "I think a dose of potion each. Sit over there," she said bossily, pointing to a row of seats by the window.

"That's why we're here," James said, but was shushed and bustled to the seats without being listened to. Madam Pomfrey popped into her office and was back shortly with two steaming beakers. Lily drank hers gratefully, remembering the peace she'd felt after the hippogriff incident. It wasn't until she was feeling light-headed that she remembered the side-effects.

James clearly remembered, too. Madam Pomfrey had barely removed their beakers and ordered them to sit tight for a while before he grinned at Lily, his expression becoming unfocused.

"I remember the last time you had this stuff," James said, swaying a little on his chair.

"Hmmm?" Lily said, watching some dust motes circle lazily in the air.


	42. Weekend Week 7

_Thanks to James Birdsong for your review!_

**Saturday June 4**

* * *

**\- Andy -**

* * *

Andy had been stuck in a series of hazy dreams. In some, she floated above the world, seeing anonymous people below. In others, she and her friends (the Marauders, Lily Evans, Tonks, and even Anya Avery) were fighting against her family (her sisters, father, uncles and aunts, and even Great Uncle Marius, a squib; though oddly missing was her mother Druella) – two neat rows throwing silent curses. All of her dreams, silent as they were, had a background noise that sounded like a giant sucking, gurgling whirlpool.

Andy's later dreams included voices – mostly the Marauders, swimming in and out of range. But a couple of special moments, Andy thought she heard Ted Tonks – not that she could make out the words. And clearest and strangest of all were snippets of a conversation between James and Lily Evans.

They began by talking about dust motes of all things – the wacky way dreams work – and then curses. And then the voices became more distinct.

"See, I told you you like me, Evans."

"I don't like you, Potter."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"You like looking at me."

A pause. "That doesn't mean I like you."

"You like my hugs."

"I can't help that you give good hugs."

"Was that a compliment?"

"No."

"Come on, Lily, you like me. Admit it."

"No, you're the one who likes me."

The voices became softer and more serious. Andy was relived – listening to Lily and James flirt around their feelings was not on her to do list – whether it was real or imagined.

Andy finally came fully awake when the noise of the whirlpool threatened to tear her brain in half. It sounded like the entire ocean was being sucked down a drain. Andy gasped and opened her eyes. The sunlight was faint – it was early morning – and sitting beside her was one Sirius Black, draped sideways over a chair, snoring fit to bring down the castle.

"Cuz," Andy growled. Her mouth felt full of cotton wool. How long had she been asleep? "Sirius. Sirius! Sirius Black, Prince of Hogwarts!"

Sirius didn't even stir. Annoyed, Andy glanced around. On her beside table was a glass of water, her wand, and a few boxes of chocolates. Andy grabbed a box and chucked it as Sirius. He awoke with a snort, sliding further down in his chair. He gazed blearily around, but Andy suddenly found she didn't want to talk – not about how she was feeling, or what had happened, or what this meant for her family. She closed her eyes and feigned sleep. And a moment later – before Sirius' snoring began again, thankfully – sleep had claimed her.

.

The next time Andy woke, some useless slug of a person was saying her name. What did a person have to do to be left alone?

"Andy? She was awake before, I know it."

"I dunno, are you sure you didn't throw a box of chocolates at yourself, Padfoot? Sounds like something you'd do."

And then a different voice, more tender. "Andy, it's time to wake up."

Andy's half-asleep brain lurched to life. "Tonks?"

There was a silence so awkward Andy could hear it. Grimacing, she forced her eyes open. The sun was fully up now, streaming in through the hospital wing windows. Andy gazed around at the Marauders.

"Ted was here earlier," Remus said carefully. "James sent him away."

Andy shot James a sharp glare. James shrugged, unremorseful. "It sounded like it had been complicated between you two. Hardly what you want to wake up to, I thought."

Andy opened her mouth to tell James he was wrong, and some other choice words, but Madam Pomfrey bustled over with breakfast and two separate beakers of potion. Scowling, Andy surrendered to the nurse's ministrations. Then the nurse turned on the Marauders.

"Out. This girl needs rest."

"I'm staying," Sirius said bluntly.

"Me too," said James, just as stubborn. Peter opened his mouth.

"Black can stay, he's family. The rest of you, out." Her tone was not to be argued with. The others stomped out.

Sirius grabbed another box of Andy's chocolates, collapsed in the armchair beside her bed, and tore into them. Andy began on her porridge, glad she didn't have to watch Sirius eat – or meet his eye. From the glances he gave her between chocolates, Sirius accurately suspected her of more than one emotion.

"So," Sirius said, once he'd finished the box. Andy slapped his hand away when he went to reach for another box. "No trace of where Bellatrix or Lestrange went."

Andy shrugged as though this news didn't bother her.

"Dumbledore contacted your parents. Bellatrix was expelled, of course. She nearly killed at least three of us."

"If she'd wanted me dead, I'd be dead," Andy said in a quiet voice. She'd process the full weight of what Bellatrix had done the way she always did – alone.

Andy ate her porridge in silence.

"Dumbledore's a bit worried she might come after you. He said you should stay with me over the summer holidays."

This made Andy look up. "Oh did he?" Andy raised an eyebrow.

Sirius shrugged. "I may have extended an invitation."

"You invited me to the Potters? Bet my parents loved that."

"Dunno," Sirius said, in a voice that said he didn't care. "But James thinks it'd be cool."

"Right. And Cygnus Black will let his daughter stay with blood traitors."

"Just get a portkey from here. Not much they can do to stop you. But if you'd rather go home and risk the wrath of your father _and _sister. Nothing to stop Bellatrix dropping in for a nice family lunch, and you know your father wouldn't stop her."

Andy swallowed. This was too big a decision right now.

"How'd you get out unscathed?" she drawled, opening a box of chocolates for herself. Sirius glared at the box when Andy didn't offer to share.

"I'm an amazing duellist," Sirius said grumpily.

"Yeah, that's the answer the rest of the school gets to hear. But I know Bellatrix Black, and a bit about Rudolphus Lestrange, too. So, tell me the truth."

This time Sirius met her gaze and his eyes were serious. "You slowed her down. That curse of yours – right to her wand arm. Otherwise, we wouldn't have stood a chance. It was me and Remus, two on one, and we barely held our ground. But," he added more briskly, "no one else hears about that, right?"

Andy rolled her eyes. "My hero."

"So how does it feel to have nearly died?" Sirius said, swiping a handful of chocolates from her box. Andy gave him a withering stare.

"You tell me. I've nearly killed you a hundred times over."

Sirius shrugged. "Idle threats and death glares don't count. Have your… priorities changed?"

"No, you can't have my signed collection of Hornets jerseys."

But Sirius was oddly serious.

"I mean it. Does anything look… different now?"

"Sure," Andy scoffed. "My cousin is eminently more handsome."

Sirius threw a chocolate at her. "You're no fun. I'm leaving." Sirius Black could read her better than she thought. He'd lifted her mood, watched her eat breakfast, and was now giving her what she was craving most – solitude.

"By the way," Sirius said as he stood, "we've got a debrief with Dumbledore tomorrow. Noon. His office. But find me before then, hey? Poppy said if you woke up before lunchtime you could sleep in your own bed tonight."

Andy paled at the thought. What would the other Slytherins say? Malfoy and the Carrows might be a problem.

"I might like it better here," Andy joked. "Breakfast in bed is a rare treat."

"Not at the Potters'," Sirius said with a salute. "You should take me up on my offer."

And then Sirius was gone. And there was nothing stopping Andy from picturing a golden-haired Hufflepuff, constantly cheerful, always seeing the best in others, in her.

Had her priorities changed? Andy sighed. She knew what she wanted, but deep down she'd always known. If she stayed with Sirius over the summer, she would have more freedom. What if she never went home? What would that do to her mother? And would that be enough to keep Tonks and his family safe?

Andy sighed and ate another chocolate. These were questions for another day.

.

.

.

* * *

**\- Remus -**

* * *

Remus was tired. He'd had a late night with Emma in the Room of Requirement. Emmeline Vance seemed unharmed mentally and physically by the traumatic events themselves, but she insisted on analysing them over and over, trying to work out what she could have done better. Her Ravenclaw wisdom had led her mostly towards self-preservation, which Remus assured her was the sane person's route. But she'd watched Andy, the Marauders and Lily all risk their lives for each other, and wasn't convinced by Remus' platitudes. Instead Remus had distracted her with a game of 'Never have I ever' drinking at least one bottle of buttered rum between them, and staying up until the early morning. On top of last week's transformation, from which he'd never quite recovered, Remus was exhausted.

Remus wished Emma had just accepted some hugs and a quiet evening. Remus had accidentally walked in on James holding Lily in his arms in the common room yesterday. He'd snuck back upstairs silently, feeling both pleased for his best friend, and a bit jealous. Emma was an amazing girlfriend, and a good kisser, but she just didn't need a lot of physical comfort or reassurance. Which Remus found a shame, as he wouldn't have minded some hugs himself. It had been a long, tiring night.

The fear James had admitted to feeling (before he'd shared a certain potion with Lily, though he didn't want to share the details of their dialogue) didn't plague Remus in the same way. Though Remus wouldn't admit it to anyone, when he felt threatened, he felt the wolf rise up inside him. The fear turned to anger – a fight or flight response. Remus was sure he could get away from Bellatrix Black himself. No, his fear was for the others.

Remus glanced at James and Peter, walking beside him back to the common room. They'd left Sirius with Andy for now, though how long that lasted was yet to be seen.

"I can't believe you left me out of it," Peter whined, for the dozenth time. Remus, tired and irritable, snapped,

"Seeing as James left the Map behind, you could easily have found us and joined us."

James and Peter gaped at Remus. It was unlike Remus to lose his temper.

"I didn't see the Map," Peter sniffed.

"James left it lying in the middle of his bed," Remus said curtly. James looked a little ashamed at not hiding their most secret possession more carefully.

"I didn't recognise it."

"You didn't recognise it?" Remus said in disbelief. "How many hours did we spend working on it? Even blank, I could recognise it in my sleep."

"Easy, Moony," James said, clapping an arm around Peter's shoulders. "Wormtail isn't the brightest spark. What's clear to us, might be less so to him."

Peter didn't look exactly pleased by these words, but he always enjoyed James defending him.

Remus was unconvinced, but couldn't see any point in arguing. Peter was either a coward or hadn't been bothered worrying about his friends' whereabouts and safety. It had been Lily who'd tracked them down and saved them. Remus would be slower to trust Peter in future.

"And its not like any of you left me a note or anything," Peter said sulkily. "How was I to know you were in danger?"

Neither James nor Remus had a suitable answer for this, but only Remus caught the look of betrayal on Peter's face. No, this did not bode well. James and Sirius expected a little too little of Peter, Remus thought.

.

.

.

* * *

**SUNDAY JUNE 5**

* * *

**\- Sirius -**

* * *

Sirius and James had been called into Dumbledore's office so many times they knew all his passwords by heart. The Marauders met Andy, Lily and Vance at the gargoyle at noon, spoke the password, 'Freddo frog', and stepped onto the moving spiral staircase.

Dumbledore was waiting for them, along with Professor McGonagall and seven chairs in a semicircle in front of his desk. Sirius immediately spotted a tray of tea and crumpets and sat down to help himself, James joining him a moment later.

"I have several things to tell you," Dumbledore said, seating himself sombrely behind his desk, while McGonagall, standing behind him, watched Sirius and James eat with a look of disgust.

"First, Miss Black, you must be interested in the investigation into your sister?"

Andy shrugged nonchalantly and took a crumpet. Only Sirius saw how her head titled up the smallest fraction so she could watch Dumbledore closely.

"My sources say she has been intent on joining Voldemort's Death Eaters for some time. Stealing the sword of Gryffindor was to be her entrance payment, if you will."

"Will she still be allowed to join?" Andy asked.

"I'm sure Voldemort will have another test, in time, if she is keen enough. He does not tolerate mistakes well, but he is last intent on building his ranks. Bellatrix Black is a very talented witch, and it is most unfortunate she has been seduced by the dark arts."

"What does Voldie want the sword for?" Sirius said, licking honey off his fingers and reaching for his third crumpet in as many minutes.

"That, we cannot say for certain," Dumbledore said, waving his wand and causing a cup of tea to float over his desk and into his hand. "I have a few theories. I know Voldemort has been seeking a relic of each of the Hogwarts founders. But as for his end goal, at the moment I would be merely guessing."

"Tell us your guess, then," James said eagerly.

"Not today, Mr Potter," Dumbledore said, an amused twinkle in his eye. Behind his chair, McGonagall had made a grunt of disapproval. Her glare certainly conveyed as much.

"What about Chinky?" Vance said suddenly. All eyes turned to her, surprised at the sudden change of topic. "She broke the rules for house elves. Will she be punished?"

"Certainly not," Dumbledore said gently. "Chinky acted to save the lives of her mistress and her friends. She will be rewarded, not punished, as will the few elves she could convince to help transport you from the crypt."

Dumbledore paused, twinkling at Vance. "It is rare for the same loyalty to travel both ways, between house elf and mistress. And something we would do well to see more of."

Vance sat back in her chair, looking both awkward and pleased.

"You are spending the summer with your aunt?" Dumbledore asked her. Vance nodded.

"And Miss Black, have I heard correctly that you will be staying with the Potters?"

Andy nodded. Sirius wondered how Dumbledore got his information so quickly. Sirius had only managed to convince Andy last night, when she'd hung around in the boys' dorm later and later, bringing out more packets of sweets to play poker with. Eventually Remus had suggested she sleep on the floor, as it was too far to go back to the Slytherin common room, and Sirius had realised just how dangerous Malfoy and the Carrows would be after Andy and her friends had gotten Bellatrix expelled.

"And Miss Evans," Dumbledore said, turning kindly to her. "I'm sure you'll wish to see your family, and I will arrange for a guard for a few weeks. But might I suggest you spend some of the summer with Miss Catchlove, who I believe lives in Godric's Hollow, with a number of other trusted wizarding families."

Lily's mouth opened in surprise. "Er… is that really necessary, Professor?"

Dumbledore clasped his hands together and studied Lily, his face serious. "I cannot guarantee your safety as well as I would like, Miss Evans. You are the sole reason Bellatrix Black and Rudolphus Lestrange failed in their task for Lord Voldemort. It is not out of the realm of possibility that these two would seek… retribution. I believe you, and your family, would be safer apart."

Lily swallowed, met Dumbledore's eyes, and nodded reluctantly. Sirius, who had always jumped at the chance to leave his family for any length of time, couldn't relate to response.

"Very well, that's all I have to tell you," Dumbledore said, taking another sip of tea. "Unless there are any more questions?"

"Why hadn't anyone found the sword of Gryffindor before?" James said at once. "Sir," he added belatedly, prompted by Professor McGonagall's tutting noise.

"An interesting question," Dumbledore said, stroking his beard. "I believe there are two possible answers. Either it has been found before, by an heir of Gryffindor's, and returned to the crypt for its safety. Or there have never been a group of students, so dedicated and so… open to breaking the rules, as yourselves. And of course, an heir of Gryffindor is required to open the tomb. Perhaps what was required was just such a mix of talent, intelligence and courage?"

There was a moment of silence, interrupted by Peter slurping the last of his tea.

"And now, off you go," Dumbledore said, getting to his feet. "Your exams begin tomorrow."

James and Sirius groaned simultaneously. "Sir, surely we can skip them this once?" Sirius said. "As a reward?"

"But surely after all the dangers you've faced, a simple exam won't be too much for you?" Dumbledore said, raising an eyebrow. Was the headmaster making fun of him? Sirius wondered.


	43. Monday Week 8

_Thanks to GinnyWeasley09 for ANOTHER lovely review! I think this chapter will suit you : )  
_

_This is the last week - A Currency of Secrets is nearly over... _

* * *

**Monday June 6**

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

The first day of exams had gone well. The Charms practical had required more complex spell work than Lily had expected, but she'd been able to complete everything to a high standard. However, far from feeling relieved, Lily was now worried about what the Transfiguration exam would entail. Lily had been having trouble with some of the more basic human body transfiguration spells. What if they wanted her to give someone a goblin's nose or something equally difficult?

"Lily, relax, you'll be fine," Greta said, looking up from her wizarding music magazine. Sprawled across the front cover were the Hobgoblins, draped over several sofas. Greta was similarly draped over the armchair beside Lily's, popping chocolate cauldrons noisily into her mouth one after the other.

"Do you mind?" Lily said a little waspishly. Charms had been Greta's hardest exam and, while she hadn't exactly sailed through, Greta was pleased to have it over with on the first day. Lily wished she'd take her relaxed celebration elsewhere. It was making it very difficult for Lily to concentrate on transfiguring her model face. The eyebrows had grown so bushy Lily could hardly see the eyes. She tried a simple shrinking spell, but that only made the mannequin look like he had very furry little caterpillars over both eyes.

Greta glanced up and nearly spat out her eighth chocolate cauldron, snorting with laughter.

"Well, if they ask you to create a model of Evan Rosier, you've got that covered."

"Shut up," Lily growled, trying another spell which merely made them even fluffier. "Or I'll try it on you next."

"You know who would love to be your model?" Greta crooned, putting down her magazine and wiggling her own eyebrows at Lily.

"No," Lily said bluntly, turning away from Greta to consult her textbook.

"But he could help you," Greta wheedled.

"I don't need help." This was a downright lie, but Lily could think of nothing worse than showing her fluffy caterpillar eyebrows to-

"Oh James!" Greta called across the common room. Lily looked up sharply, eyes wide in horror. "We need a Transfiguration tutor over here, stat."

"_Greta_!" Lily hissed. "I don't _believe _you!"

"You'll thank me later," Greta said, rolling up her magazine and getting to her feet. "And for more than one reason, I guarantee it." Greta wiggled her eyebrows again. Lily swatted her with a hand but missed. "I'll give you two some space," Greta said, nodding to James as he sat down in her vacated chair.

"Hi, Lily," James said, looking a little wary. "How can I be of assistance?"

Lily looked up at him helplessly. While part of her wanted to tell him she didn't need his help, she knew she did. At this rate, she'd be flat out passing her exam under good conditions, and her growing nerves were making everything worse. Another part of her was just enjoying having James sit so close to her, his full attention fixed on solving her problems.

"Er, I…" Lily sighed and turned her model head around to show him the problem. To James' credit, he didn't laugh at the furry monobrow.

"Well," he said, playing for time. "I can't say I've seen that one before."

Lily glowered at her model.

"But, if I were take a guess, I'd say you're dealing with nerves. Am I right?"

Lily frowned but nodded. She didn't like revealing her weaknesses.

"Mmm," James said, looking at the model rather than at Lily. "Nerves tend to either block anything from happening at all – magically speaking – or overdo a spell. I think that's what's happened with your eyebrow reshaping."

James hesitated.

"Would you humour me for a few minutes?"

Lily looked up sharply. James was watching her, face serious, eyes encouraging. Lily sighed.

"What do you want me to do?"

James gave her a gentle smile. "Sometimes when we go back a few steps, to something we're completely comfortable doing, and build up to the spell making us nervous, we can prove to ourselves that we can do it. Would you be willing to try that with me?"

Lily hesitated, caught in the genuineness of James' hazel eyes. Less than a month ago Lily would have pulled James up for his use of 'we', knowing that he never had trouble with spells like this. But tonight, that didn't seem to matter. James was invested in helping Lily master the block she had to human transfiguration. It would be silly to turn down his help.

"Okay," she said warily.

James' smile broadened.

"Okay, so lets start with shrinking and enlarging."

"I can do that in my sleep," Lily groaned. Was James making fun of her?

"Perfect," he said, rubbing his hands together and gesturing to the model. Lily sighed and enlarged the caterpillar eyebrows. James nodded and gestured again. Lily shrunk them.

"And repeat," James said. Lily rolled her eyes and did so. "And again."

They went on like this for five whole minutes, Lily growing bored and irritated.

"Good," James said, finally calling a halt to this insanity. "Now vanishing and conjuring."

"Just the eyebrows?" Lily sighed.

"Just the eyebrows."

Lily grit her teeth and settled in for another five minutes of repetition.

"Okay," James said at last. "Now we'll change the colour."

Lily balked a little, but despite her lack of faith in James' methods, she did feel like she had a better grasp of the eyebrow shape and texture. Surely a colour change wouldn't be too hard? I mean, there might be a hundred tiny hairs in the eyebrow, and a thousand skin cells underneath, and a dozen muscles beneath that-

"Lily," James said softly, and Lily realised she'd frozen up as her mind raced through the complexity of the task. "Take a deep breath, forget all the science. Imagine the outcome you want, and say the spell."

Lily swallowed, throwing a nervous glance at James. He gave her an encouraging smile. Lily pursed her lips nervously, squared her shoulders, and followed his advice. Nothing happened.

"No worries," James said, unperturbed. "More vanishing and conjuring."

"Really?" Lily said, exasperated.

"Trust me," James said, catching Lily's gaze and holding it. Lily remembered the cocky way he used to say, 'trust me', and the arrogant grin that went with it. There was no trace of that James now. Lily sighed and went back to the easier spells.

Ten minutes later James said, "Shall we try again?"

"Thank heavens," Lily sighed. James didn't give her any further advice. Lily imagined the eyebrows – which she was thoroughly sick of seeing – turn from brown to black, and recited the spell. And this time, easy as blinking, they changed colour. Lily blinked. Then she gave a slight smile.

"Excellent," James said simply, no fanfare. "Now change them to brown." Lily did, still pleasantly surprised when they were so obedient. "Good, now back to black. Now red. Now brown. Black. Blonde. Red. Pink. Brown. Blue. Red. Blonde. Black."

They went at it for fifteen minutes. James increased the pace and complexity of colours. Lily was giggling at some of his concoctions by the end of it. And the spell felt as easy as breathing.

"Well done, Lily," James said, smiling with his eyes. Lily gave him a shy smile in return.

"Thanks to you."

"And to you. You worked hard. Shall we try the shape spell?"

Lily was tired, but the Transfiguration exam was on Thursday. And eyebrows weren't the only thing she'd be asked to transfigure.

"Sure. I mean, yes please."

"Okay, you know what to do."

Lily was more than sick of the furry caterpillar shape of the eyebrows by now – even though they were currently pink with yellow spots. Lily turned them brown to concentrate better, but was reminded of how many blood vessels flowed beneath the eyebrows, how many nerves, how many –

"Lily," James said softly.

"Ugh, I did it again."

"Never mind. Try one more time."

But Lily had made herself anxious now, and nothing happened when she tried the spell.

"It's hopeless," Lily groaned, feeling exhaustion threaten to overwhelm her.

"No, we just need a different approach. Why don't you practice on me?"

Lily looked up, shocked and terrified at the suggestion.

"What? No way!"

"Why not?"

"I might remove your eyebrows altogether! Or your eyes! Or your head!"

"There was a time when that would have been a tempting offer for you," James said with a wry grin.

"Shut up, it still might be." But there was no heat in Lily's words, just a tremor of nerves.

"Lily, you can do this," James said, his face turning serious. "Start simple. Shrinking and enlarging. Come on."

Lily swallowed. She raised her wand. Then she lowered it.

"I can't. What if I really hurt you?"

"You won't." James was smiling at her, completely confident. As usual.

Lily shook her head.

James tilted his head, then grinned a cheeky grin.

"Okay," he said, voice cheeky too. "But if you don't, I'm going around like this all day tomorrow."

He turned his wand on himself and enlarged his eyebrows. They covered half his forehead and overhung his eyes. Lily let out a shout of involuntary laughter. The rest of the Gryffindors looked over and burst into peals of laughter and snorted giggles too. James didn't care, simply wobbling his bushy eyebrows at them and eliciting more laughter. Eventually people had seen enough and turned away, chuckling.

"I don't care if you want to make a fool of yourself," Lily said, knowing James would probably just enjoy the attention.

"I thought you might say that," James said, a wicked glint in his eye. With a wave of his wand, Lily felt her own eyebrows grow to match his. She let out a little shriek as her forehead grew furry and heavy. "So I'll fix yours, when you fix mine."

Lily put up a hand to feel her overgrown eyebrows. "James!" she squealed in indignation. "Put them right!"

James shrugged at her, unfazed. He wasn't enjoying her discomfort, but he wasn't worried by it either.

"You fix mine, I'll fix yours," he repeated.

"But what if I hurt you?"

"You won't. It'll be even easier than on your model because everything is real. Magic works best on the real thing. If you want, you can practice again. But you said you could grow and shrink eyebrows in your sleep, remember?"

Lily gulped. She had said that, but this was different.

"Or I can leave and you can stay like that til tomorrow," James said cheekily. Lily glowered. Then she sighed, pushed back her sleeves, and told him severely,

"I did warn you."

James didn't flinch as Lily lowered her wand at him. It was so odd to see James Potter so trusting. Last term he'd have ducked for cover if Lily aimed her wand at him.

Lily narrowed her eyes in focus and shrunk his eyebrows. It was as easy as blinking.

"Are you alright?" she said anxiously, but she could see that he was fine.

"Never better."

"Good, now fix mine."

"Not yet," James insisted. "Enlarge mine again."

"We're going through all the steps again?"

"You betcha."

Lily sighed and settled in for a long night.

By midnight, Lily had shrunk, enlarged, vanished, conjured, changed colour – again one of her favourites (James looked good with purple and green eyebrows) – and successfully changed their shape. James had stepped her through every process, patient and supportive. And Lily hadn't hurt him, or any of his blood vessels, once. In fact, as James had said, it was easier practicing on a real person.

The common room was nearly empty (everyone was getting their beauty sleep for tomorrow's exams) and Lily had been staring at James Potter's face for nearly four hours. He didn't seem to mind. Lily found that she didn't either.

"You've done wonderfully tonight, Lily," James said softly. They'd gotten quieter as more people went off to bed.

"I really appreciate your help," Lily whispered. You couldn't let someone help you for four hours without some gratitude.

"Should we work on the eyes next?" James said, moving an inch or two closer.

Lily glanced at James' eyes, visible now that she'd shrunk his eyebrows back to normal. The firelight flickered in their hazel centres.

"I like your eyes how they are," Lily said softly, surprising herself. She sat back a bit in shock. James didn't miss a beat.

"I prefer your eyes, such a beautiful green." James stared into her eyes as Lily looked for any sign of falsehood in his. It was the first time Lily felt James' compliment had been real.

Lily bit her lip. James smiled, ever so slightly.

"That's the first time you haven't insulted me when I complimented you."

"It's the first time you've complimented me. Rather than trying out flattery."

James pursed his lips, clearly fighting down the urge to contradict her. Lily grinned a little, enjoying watching his mouth twist with the effort. James flicked his eyes down to her own mouth, then up to her eyes. His gaze was soft but deep. Lily felt her heart catch. She realised for the first time how close they were sitting, how little distance there was between their faces, how easy it would be to lean forward and…

Lily's breath caught for a moment, but James didn't seem to hear. He was still gazing into her eyes as though he would drown in them. The intensity of that stare was her undoing.

Lily leant forward, just a little, unsure. James didn't move his eyes, but leant forward himself, just a little. He left it up to Lily to close the distance. Lily hesitated, her brain starting down all the reasons not to. Then she pushed through and – just for once – did what she _wanted_, consequences be damned.

Lily brushed her lips against his, and James leaned in just a little further, meeting her lips with slightly more pressure – an expert amount. Lily deepened the kiss, wanting to be closer, nearer, and James flowed effortlessly with her. Lily's world shrank to their two lips, their two selves, this single intertwined moment. No other part of them touched, just two mouths softly exploring…

Until Lily remembered with a jolt that they hadn't been the only two people in the common room. She jerked back, glancing wildly around. James pulled back more serenely, clearly at peace and on cloud nine.

Lily couldn't see anyone else. James followed her gaze and gave her a slow, happy smile.

"Relax, Lily, the fifth years went to bed."

"Before we…" Lily gestured to the two of them, not wanting to think about what exactly had just happened. Or how much she'd enjoyed it.

"Before we kissed," James said softly, as though savouring the words.

Lily swallowed.

"I should go," she said suddenly, gathering up her wand and textbook.

"Lily, wait," James said, reaching for her hand, his serenity broken. "Please, talk to me. Did I do something wrong?"

His question made Lily hesitate. After all the patience James had showed her this term, he deserved better than her running away, even if her rising panic felt like it might suffocate her. Could she even put her emotions into words? Lily took a deep breath and forced herself to sit back on the sofa.

"I… I'm not ready for this," she managed. She took a gulp of air. "It feels like…" She ran out of words and looked desperately at James. He was nodding at her soothingly, eyes gentle and supportive.

"Just tell me what you need, Lily."

Lily nodded, thinking. "I need… not yet, you know?" Lily had no idea how James would know, when she didn't really know herself.

"You want to wait," James said. "Until after exams?"

"Yes," Lily said, relieved. Then, realising that James might hold her to this, as a promise, she quickly added, "I don't know how I feel yet, you know?"

"This is all new," James interpreted. "You need time to process. To think it through. To make up your mind."

Lily gazed at James, amazed at how he seemed to read her emotions in ways she struggled to.

James just gave her his lopsided grin.

"Don't worry, Miss Evans. I can wait. I've had lots of practice." There was humour in his words, and he gave her a wink. It seemed like a promise, rather than anything arrogant. Lily gave him a small smile, unsure what happened now.

"Why don't you head on up to bed?" James said gently. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"At breakfast? Or in the common room? Nothing prearranged. Just, you know, life."

Lily liked the idea of randomly bumping into James. "Okay," she said.

"And, you know, if you wanted more tutoring tomorrow night, I could clear my schedule."

"I don't want to take you away from your other students," Lily said quickly, though in her heart, she wanted to keep James all to herself.

James just gave her a grin that said he saw straight through her, and loved what he saw.

"Tuesdays were usually quidditch practice. So now I'm free as a bird."

"Oh, good," Lily said. She bit her lip, gave him another tentative smile, and stood up. Lily was halfway to the girls' staircase when a worrying thought occurred to her.

"James?" she said, turning quickly. He'd been watching her walk away, not having moved an inch form his armchair.

"Hmmm?" he said, a bemused expression on his face.

"I don't want everyone to know. That we… you know?"

James smiled reassuringly. "I know. And no, I won't tell anyone. I'll keep your secrets, Lily Evans. Always."


	44. Tuesday Week 8

**Tuesday June 7**

* * *

**\- Andy -**

* * *

Andy was used to avoiding people. She'd spent most of her childhood avoiding her father's lectures, her sister's hexes and her mother's demands (mostly involving social etiquette or a frilly new set of dress robes). She'd spent her time at Hogwarts avoiding Slytherins and her own common room as much as possible. And then she'd spent most of the last month avoiding Ted Tonks.

But now she'd stepped it up a notch. The Slytherins were furious that their 'Queen' had been expelled and, since Dumbledore was keeping Voldemort's involvement quiet, they only knew that the Princes and Andy were to blame. Most of the Slytherins didn't dare do anything more than hiss insults as Andy passed, but the Carrows had tried to ambush her twice already, and the look on Malfoy's face told Andy to stay well out of his way.

Andy found it rather surreal that, having nearly died, and basically disowned by her family (her father refused to acknowledge Bella's actions or the fact that his eldest daughter might want to damage his middle daughter), she still had to sit her OWL exams.

Andy was leaving an exceptionally boring History of Magic exam, pleased only that she could give up the damnable subject next year, and thinking about lunch (at the Gryffindor table – the Gryffindors might not like it, but none of them argued with the Princes of Hogwarts), when someone stepped into her path.

Andy's wand was in her hand in an instant, a curse already forming on her lips, when she saw it was Ted Tonks. Andy gaped at him. Ever since Sirius had left her to her thoughts in the hospital wing on the weekend, Andy had been trying to work out what on earth to say to Ted Tonks. She still hadn't come up with anything remotely useful.

"Andy," Tonks said, giving her the half-smile that was his resting face. "I've been trying to catch you."

Andy knew this for a fact – she'd had to move fast to avoid him the last few days. It was like he'd stolen a copy of the Slytherin OWL timetable.

"Er, Tonks," Andy said intelligently.

"I tried to see you in the hospital wing," Tonks said, leaning against the wall as if this wasn't the most awkward conversation ever. "They made me leave."

"Er, yes, I know." Andy glanced down the corridor, trying to think of an excuse to escape, while her heart beat fast and hard in her chest, wanting her to move closer to Tonks.

"Andy," Tonks said, his voice softer now. Andy swallowed and glanced into his warm chocolate eyes. "What really happened with Wilkes?"

Andy blinked. This was an opening. A way to explain. To set things right. If only she could find the right words…

"He… I…" Andy took a breath. "So, he…"

Ted rescued her. "Did you cheat on me with him?"

Andy shook her head firmly. "No. Never."

"Why'd you tell me you did?" There was a trace of heartbreak in his face now. Andy grit her teeth.

"It was the only way…"

"I told you we'd deal with your family together," Tonks said, and it was the first time Andy had seen him angry. "Couldn't you trust me to stick by you?"

Andy was taken aback. "Are you serious? You don't know my family! You wouldn't have stood a chance!"

"Oh really? Is that how you see me? Some weak little Hufflepuff who-"

"No," Andy said loudly, and Tonks paused in his tirade, though all trace of his smile was gone. He stood with his arms crossed, frowning at her.

Andy sighed and brushed back her hair with both hands, trying to think clearly. How could she possibly explain the Blacks to a cheerful muggleborn optimist? She took a deep breath.

"Blacks are raised differently," she said, her voice low but serious. Tonks watched her closely, mouth pursed as though holding his arguments in. "We are schooled in magic before we can talk, taught to hold a wand before we can write. We're taught to be suspicious and cunning, unpredictable and unbeatable. We're taught that we are superior, and failure is not an option. We're duellists first and people second. To be a Black is to be better than everyone else. If you're not, you're not a Black. We can outthink you, out-duel you, outplay you in every game you've ever learned. Do you really think you're ready for that?"

Andy had been watching Tonks' face closely, and she'd seen it change as she spoke. She was hoping that her words had sunk in, that he could see the dangers he faced. Her head said that, logically, if he understood the danger, he would leave her alone. Her heart wanted him to see things as they really were, and choose her anyway. What he said was,

"Wow, that must have been difficult. Growing up like that."

Andy blinked. "What?"

"Well," Tonks hesitated, then ploughed on. "It doesn't sound like much of a childhood. Not fun and free, you know?"

Andy just stared at Tonks. That her life had been different to others', she'd never questioned. That she could have had a different life, one that was 'fun and free', had never occurred to her. Would she even have wanted that?

"It makes me understand a bit better what you did to Wilkes," Tonks said, his voice tight.

This new change in conversation confused Andy for a moment, until she remembered Tonks' disapproval over her photographic evidence of Wilkes and Edgecomb's dalliance. Well, if Tonks wanted her to be all remorseful over a well-deserved vengeance, he'd be waiting a long time.

They stood in silence for a moment.

"Well," Tonks said, pushing his hands into his pockets. "I guess I just wanted to ask if you were okay."

"Er, yeah, I am."

Tonks nodded and gave her a half-smile. "I'm glad." Then he turned to go. Andy's heart wrenched, as though this was a final goodbye, as though he was taking a part of her with him.

"Wait," Andy said, almost involuntarily. Tonks paused, turning halfway back, one eyebrow raised. Well, heart, Andy said to herself, what now? Tonks was waiting, head on one side, half-amused, but he wouldn't wait forever. Andy took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," Andy said, and for the first time in her life, she meant it. "I'm sorry for hurting you. It was the hardest thing I've ever done and I did it to protect you. And I'm sorry I'm not the kind and caring person you thought you saw, but she just isn't in here." Andy gestured to her chest, for the first time wishing she was a gentler soul.

Tonks took a step closer. His half-smile had returned.

"What are you trying to tell me, Miss Black?"

Andy bit her lip. Tonks was asking about her feelings. But what if he didn't feel the same way? How could she admit to liking him, missing him, when he might still walk away?

Tonks was waiting, eyes warm and utterly focused on hers. Andy felt shaky and a bit sick. But she swallowed her nerves, gathered her courage, stepped closer to him and said,

"I like you Ted Tonks. It hurt me to hurt you, and I never want to do that again… And I missed you."

Tonks beamed like the sun, a grin breaking over his face like a sunrise.

"I missed you too, Andromeda Black. And I like you… _a lot_. And if you give me the chance, I'll face your entire family, and anything else that comes our way."

Andy smiled despite the anxiety this statement raised in her. A warmth was flowing through her body, quelling the nerves that always had her on edge. Tonks offered Andy his hands, and she took them – they were warm and her hands fit perfectly in his. They stood smiling at each other for a few long moments, until Andy realised how goofy they must look. Andy went to drop Ted's hands, but he held on and stepped closer.

"Andromeda Black, will you be my girlfriend?" It was a cheesy line, said with a fluffy smile, but Andy smiled back so hard her cheeks hurt. She wasn't used to smiling for so long.

"Yes."

Tonks' grin widened, which Andy hadn't thought possible, and he leaned down to kiss her. Andy reached up to meet him. His lips were as warm and soft as she remembered, and Andy indulged in kissing him for several blissful minutes. Then she heard footsteps in the corridor and pulled back abruptly. She heard a wolf-whistle and was both relieved and irritated to see Sirius and Peter walking past, Sirius giving her a very obvious wink as he passed.

"Tonks," Andy began.

"Ted," he corrected her.

"Er, right. Ted. Um," Andy drummed her fingers, nervous again. "The whole thing with my family. It might be easier, for this year at least, if we… kept this to ourselves?"

Ted frowned and scuffed his shoe, then looked back up to meet her eyes.

"For now, I'll trust your judgement. But I don't want to be sneaking around forever. I'm not ashamed of you, Andy."

"I'm not ashamed of you, either," Andy said quickly.

"You didn't look pleased when your cousin saw us just now."

Andy rolled her eyes. "That's just because he'll make a big deal out of it later."

"I want to make a big deal out if it. Now."

Andy sighed. "You said you'd trust me, right? Well, until I work out how to tell my parents…" Andy trailed off. That was a lie. She'd never be able to tell Cygnus and Druella Black she was dating a muggleborn. "Until I work everything out, it's really not safe."

"I'm done being safe."

"It's not safe for me," Andy added, hoping this tack worked better.

"Surely they wouldn't hurt you?" Ted said in disbelief.

Andy gave a dark laugh. "Your family must be very different to mine."

Ted was staring at her, eyes wide, and Andy realised just how true her statement must be.

"Look, can't we just enjoy being 'us' for now?" Andy said, stepping closer to Ted. His smile softened.

"I do enjoy being 'us'," he agreed. Ted bent to kiss her again, but Andy sidled away, edging nearer to an empty classroom. She pulled Ted after her. He resisted at first, then gave in. As soon as the door was closed, Andy and Ted picked up where they'd left off.


	45. Wednesday Week 8

_Note: this is the last chapter of exam week. The next chapter skips several days and takes place in the final week of term. _

* * *

**Wednesday June 8**

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

Lily had been enjoying her tutoring sessions with James. He had a way of making things fun – he was light-hearted all the time, and he requested she create odd colour and shape combinations out of his facial features, so he ended up looking hilarious. This kept Lily relaxed while practicing her human transfiguration, and she made rapid progress.

It was already midnight – officially Wednesday – and Lily had a Potions exam in the morning, but she wasn't ready to go to bed just yet. Apart from having too much fun with James, Lily had been having trouble sleeping. While Madam Pomfrey's anti-trauma potion had worked, and Lily didn't have nightmares or residual fear from her encounter with Bellatrix and Lestrange, there was still the very real fact that Lily had thwarted Voldemort's plan and made an enemy of Bellatrix Black. Lily wouldn't forget the threatening look or dark promises Bellatrix had sent her way, just for standing up to her in that prefect meeting at the start of term. How much worse would her vengeance over _this_ be?

So Lily had been staying up later and later, especially when other people were around. Lily knew she wasn't a match for Bellatrix Black (if she broke into Hogwarts and Gryffindor Tower, which was unlikely but not impossible), but perhaps Lily and James together might fend her off long enough to… to what?

"Lily?"

Lily blinked. James had clearly said her name more than once. Lily glanced around. The common room was empty. Everyone was had gone to be, to get their beauty sleep for exams tomorrow.

"Where'd you go?" James said softly, his eyes gentle. He'd clearly read something of Lily's thoughts on her face.

Lily swallowed. "Nowhere. Just tired I guess."

"We can call it a night, if you like?" James had already suggested this once before. He knew Lily had an exam tomorrow.

"No," Lily said, a bit too quickly. James smiled. "I just – I want to try one more time." Lily had used this excuse before tonight too.

"Okay," James said, sitting back in his seat. "Why don't you give me… green striped eyebrows – no, a monobrow and… wide purple eyes, a pink mohawk, and a double chin."

Lily giggled at the idea, and set to work, changing one feature at a time. She still had to concentrate more closely than James did – he made an transfiguration look effortless – but she was quite confident by now.

"Voila!" Lily said, sitting back to examine her work, and bursting into a fit of giggles. "Very pretty," she chuckled, conjuring a mirror to show James. James prodded his double chin and examined his striped monobrow.

"Looking mighty fine, even if I do say so myself." James winked at Lily and she giggled again.

"What next?" Lily said, twirling her wand in her hand.

"As much as I hate to say it," James said, smile vanishing, "you won't like me very much tomorrow if you don't get to sleep now."

"I'm not tired," Lily lied, and immediately had to swallow a yawn.

"Ah huh," James said, unconvinced. "You exactly like Sirius does when he says that."

"Ugh. Gee, thanks," Lily teased, poking him in the ribs.

"Are you going to put my face right?" James said, wiggling his green eyebrows at her.

"You know, I think I like it better this way," Lily said, grinning evilly.

"No way, Evans," James said, smirking back. "You don't want to get on the wrong side of me. I'm a prankster extraordinaire, remember?"

"I thought you were a dashing Prince."

"Did you now?" James said, sidling closer, his stripy green monobrow wiggling at her.

"Ugh, your face," Lily said, pushing him away. "Sit still, I'll fix it before it creeps me out any more."

Lily set about reversing her changes, finishing with the eyes. When the familiar hazel returned, smiling and warm, Lily found herself not wanting to move away. They both sat very still for a minute, until James cleared his throat. Lily blinked, surprised.

"I, just-" James cleared his throat again. "You said you needed time to uh process 'us', so… perhaps we should go to bed. Separately, I mean," he added quickly. Lily almost chuckled. She'd never seen James so nervous.

"What's the rush?" Lily said, capturing his eyes in hers again.

"Lily," James said, sliding backwards to put a little space between them. "I enjoyed kissing you, a lot. I would very much like to do it again. But you told me you wanted to wait."

Lily bit her lip. She did want to wait. This whole thing with James felt complicated. She'd hated him for so long that liking him now just felt wrong. Foreign. And she was under enough pressure with exams. But part of her said that kissing him would relieve that pressure. And it would mean she didn't have to go to bed just yet.

But would she want to kiss James without some sort of relationship? Would he want that?

When Lily didn't answer, James, looking awkward, cleared his throat again and said, "Well, just to be safe, I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow night?"

Lily blinked in dismay. She didn't want James to leave. He gave her a winning smile and stood up. Lily's heart clenched, the fear of last night returning. Her dark dorm closing in on her, every noise making her flinch, her anxiety scaling up and up with nothing to bring it down…

"No, wait," Lily said, reaching out to catch his hand. "Just a few more minutes."

James paused, looking at Lily more closely.

"Lily?" he said, reading something of her anxiety in her face. "What is it?"

Lily swallowed and looked away. It was too difficult to explain, too embarrassing to voice her weaknesses. None of the others seemed to be carrying these worries.

James sat beside her on the couch and reached for her hand. "Lily, tell me, please."

Lily shook her head, still avoiding his eye. James hesitated. Then he scooped up her hand and held it gently in both of his.

"When you're upset, I always worry that it's something I've done."

"It's not," Lily said softly, both wishing he'd stop looking at her, and that he'd stay here with her all night.

James gave a short laugh. "That's a first."

Lily gave him a weak smile.

"Please, tell me what's upsetting you."

Lily sighed.

"Promise not to laugh."

"I promise," James said, more seriously than she'd expected.

"I… worry… Sometimes I worry that… That Bellatrix Black will come back to get me."

Lily risked glancing up into his eyes. There was no amusement or light-heartedness in them now.

"That's a reasonable worry," James said carefully. "But you're safe in the castle. And Dumbledore will keep you safe on the holidays…"

"I know that. I just… its not always easy to… _feel _safe."

Realisation dawned on James' face.

"Lily, have you been feeling afraid and not telling anyone?"

"Why would I tell anyone? It's stupid. Like you said, its not like she can get into the school."

"You shouldn't be alone when you're afraid. And I'd say a fear of Bellatrix Black is a perfectly healthy one." James paused. "What can I do?"

Lily hadn't expected this question. And she didn't have an answer.

"I don't know what to do," she whispered, looking away again. James still held her hand and he squeezed it gently.

"What makes you feel less afraid?"

"You," Lily said without thinking. "I mean, having you around. Having someone around," she amended.

"That's why you don't want to go to bed yet? But you have roommates."

"They're asleep. What use would they be if she… broke in. I mean, I know it sounds stupid, but when I hear a noise in the dark or I wake up in the middle of the night-"

"It doesn't sound stupid," James said firmly. "And you shouldn't discount your feelings. If something's upsetting you, it matters. It matters to me."

Lily was surprised by the intensity of James' words. He really meant what he said.

"How about you have a nap on this couch?" James suggested. "I'll be right here." He stood, still holding her hand, and pulled over a second couch for himself.

"James, no," Lily said, embarrassed by this generosity. "It's late. You should sleep. I'm just being stupid."

"I'm banning the word 'stupid' from this conversation," James said, his voice firm. "And you're the one with an exam tomorrow, not me. You need your sleep."

Lily bit her lip, considering.

"Here," James said, conjuring her a blanket and pillow with one hand, but still holding her hand with his other hand. James levitated the blanket over her and Lily, reluctantly but gratefully, snuggled down under it. James didn't release her hand, and she didn't ask for it back.

.

Lily woke halfway through the night. The fire had burned low and the common room was cold. Lily blinked, taking a moment to remember where she was and why. James was still holding her hand, dozing stretched out on the couch opposite.

"James," she whispered, tugging on his hand. "We should go to bed."

"Nah," James said, still half-asleep and mumbling. "You said we should wait."

Lily's eyes widened as she realised what he meant.

"No," she said more loudly. "We should go to our dorms. It's cold in here."

James opened his eyes more fully. "Do you want to go?"

"Well, we _should_," Lily said. "And I'm shivering, so…"

"You could join me on my couch," James said softly. "Just to share some warmth."

Lily swallowed. The suggestion was more appealing than it had any right to be. It was just the company, she told herself. And the warmth. And she was pretty comfortable and sleepy. Staying right here and falling straight back to sleep sounded wonderful.

"Okay," she said in a small voice.

James, looking half dazed by her reply, and still not entirely awake, sat up a bit more in the corner of his couch, making room for Lily. Lily dragged her blanket with her, sitting gingerly beside James. He tucked the blanket in around their legs and leaned his head against the couch. Lily lay very still, aware of his body warmth against her side, smelling his cologne.

Still, she wasn't entirely awake herself, and the warmth was blissful. Eventually her head rolled onto James' chest and, listening to his breathing, she fell back to sleep.

.

_Lily was in the hospital wing again, though things were a bit fuzzy. She and James were sitting by the window, and sparkling dust motes swirled around their heads. Snippets of conversation rolled around Lily's mind, echoing._

"_You like my hugs."_

"_I can't help that you give good hugs."_

"_Was that a compliment?"_

"_No."_

"_Come on, Lily, you like me. Admit it."_

"_No, you're the one who likes me."_

_James lowered his voice, leaning towards her._

"_I don't just like you, Lily Evans."_

"_Shhhh," Lily said, slapping his knee. "Don't tease me." Even in her dream Lily remembered the woozy effect of the anti-trauma potion._

"_I'm not teasing," James said, voice still low, eyes serious. "I haven't 'just liked you' in ages."_

"_James," Lily had warned, taking her eyes off the circling dust motes for a moment. "Don't say anything you don't mean."_

"_I mean this," James said. "More than anything else. Lily Evans, I love you."_

.

Lily woke with a jolt. She sensed people nearby.

"Ooooh!" said a girl's voice, high pitched with glee.

"Looks like you finally scored, Potter." Lily sat up, confused but flushed with embarrassment all the same.

Damian Catchlove was giving them an appreciative once over, while Scarlett Brown, who'd been found in this position herself last year – and with fewer clothes on – was looking scandalised (but delightedly so).

"Damian," James said, trying to sit up, wake up, and appear authoritative all at the same time. "You shouldn't talk like that."

"Like what?" Damian said, rolling his eyes. "As if you don't talk like that."

"Nothing happened," Lily insisted, hopping up and attempting to flatten her skirt. "We were just… sleeping." She turned pleading eyes on Scarlett Brown, who was enjoying herself too thoroughly to find an ounce of compassion.

"Yeah, sure. Just sleeping… together."

"Lily," James said urgently, checking his watch. "Your exam!"

Lily glanced at her own watch, gasped at the time, and raced from the room. The seventh years' chuckles followed her.

.

.

.

* * *

**\- Andy -**

* * *

Andy and Ted had found and made use of three empty classrooms since yesterday. Apart from Ted Tonks being quite a good kisser, Andy found it an easier way to spend time together than talking. She wasn't ready for further 'getting to know you' questions, didn't want to discuss her family or her future, and had no idea how they'd maintain any sort of relationship over the summer holidays, let alone next school year. Bellatrix might be graduating, but Narcissa would be sure to keep abreast of Hogwarts gossip, and Ted was already against the idea of keeping their relationship secret.

So kissing just seemed a simpler and more enjoyable activity.

Ted was not against their new hobby, but sometimes he insisted they just sit near each other, watching the world through a window, or discussing nonsense topics – like favourite foods or book characters. Andy, who rarely had time for stillness or frivolity, found it an odd, if pleasant, experience. And she liked the way Ted wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and occasionally kissed her forehead. Which the Andy from last term was appalled by. But this term's Andy didn't care a bit – she was, for the first time she could remember, happy.

"Andy," Ted said, as though a thought had just occurred to him. Andy froze. This was what Ted sounded like when he thought up his most difficult questions. "Where are you spending the summer?"

"Why?" Andy said cautiously.

Ted sighed. "I'm not trying to invade your space. I just wanted to know if I could write to you."

"Oh." This hadn't occurred to her. Andy found she quite liked the idea of exchanging letters with Ted. Perhaps it would be easier to answer some of his questions on parchment. "In Godric's Hollow."

"So, not at home?"

"Er, no." Andy hadn't told Ted the whole truth about the Bellatrix situation. She couldn't bring herself to reveal that her sister was a death eater and her father didn't care. It just seemed too… Slytherin, too evil, for Ted to wrap his head around.

"I see. So can I send you presents?"

"Presents?" Andy was both flattered and worried. "What kind of presents?"

Ted shrugged. "I don't know yet. And can I… visit you?"

"Er… I'm not sure."

"I see."

That didn't sound good. Andy decided some truth might be helpful.

"I'm staying with Sirius, who's staying with James. I haven't met the Potters yet. I don't know what they'll say."

Ted was silent for a moment. Then the arm wrapped around her gave her a squeeze.

"Well, ask them when you can, hey? It will be a long summer if I don't get to see you."

Andy felt the same way, now that she considered it. "I'll send you letters. And a present."

"Oh, a present," Ted said, more excited than Andy had been. "What sort of present?"

"Something that says this." Andy reached up to kiss him, putting an end to another awkward conversation. Why was talking to Ted so much harder than talking to Sirius? A moment later Andy's worries dropped away as her world melted to two lips and two hearts connected.

.

.

.

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

Lily's potion practical exam had gone fairly well. Her Elixir to Induce Euphoria had matched the descriptions at each step along the way, though it could have been a deeper shade of pink at the end. Still, she was never going to get more than an Exceeds Expectations in potions, so she told herself she should be content.

Lily was halfway to the Great Hall for a much needed lunch, having missed breakfast – because she was sleeping in James' arms (the memory still made her warm all over), when someone called her name. Lily turned, a half-smile still on her lips. But the look on Severus' face stopped her in her tracks.

"I thought you were smarter than this, Evans," snarled Snape, his anger frightening.

"Better than what?" Lily tried to growl back, but her voice trembled. She'd seen Snape lose his temper before, but it had never been directed at her.

"James Potter," Snape spat. "Or is it a lie that you two shacked up together last night?"

"We didn't 'shack up'," Lily said, her voice rising indignantly. "And if you're still so intent on examining my private life, the least you could do is talk _to _me rather than _about _me."

"Talk to you?" Snape laughed unpleasantly. "Because you make that so easy, don't you, Evans."

"Back off Snape," James said, pushing through a crowd of students to shove Snape away from Lily. He must have come to meet Lily after her exam.

Snape laughed again, the sound loud and a bit unhinged. Lily flinched.

"Oh here he is. The _Hero _of Hogwarts. Saving the day again, Potter? Or are you just protecting your _possession_?" Snape's face was twisted with hatred, and his hand was hovering dangerously close to his wand.

"Lily isn't anyone's _possession_," James growled, shoving Snape back another step. "If that's the way you think, that's probably why she dumped you."

"That's the way _you _think, you bloody prick!" Snape's voice had risen several octaves, and he was spitting in his fury. He made an effort to get himself under control. "I've seen you with other girls, seen the way you treat them, all the while professing your love for Lily. I thought you were smarter than that!" Snape yelled at Lily, pointing his finger accusingly.

And then Lily snapped. She was done with them all – Snape, James, the crowd of onlookers. She grabbed her wand and brandished it.

"The next person who talks about me like I'm not here…" she threatened, her wand shaking. Snape was glaring at James, too stubborn to leave. The rest of the crowd muttered about Lily but began to disperse.

"Off you go, Snape," Potter said.

"I'm not doing anything _you _say," Snape snarled.

"Oh, leave me alone, Snivellus," Lily snapped. "You've done enough damage for one day."

Lily turned on her heel and headed for the open sky of the grounds. As hungry as she'd been before, now she just felt sick. She heard footsteps behind her and quickened her pace. She had no desire to speak to anyone. The footsteps faded away, as though following her wishes.

Lily made it to the lake before James caught up with her. She was sitting in the grass, throwing pebbles into the lake. James strolled over, hands in his pockets, the picture of calm. Only his lack of winning smile gave him away.

"Mind if I join you?"

"You'd better not," Lily growled. "Or the whole school will be talking about it by dinner."

James sighed. "Lily, I'm sorry about this morning. I thought we'd wake up in time…"

Lily shrugged. "It's my fault, too. I didn't think at all."

James stretched out beside her, watching the ripples her rocks made as they landed in the water.

"I like it when you don't think around me," James said quietly.

"Well I don't," Lily snapped. "Now everyone thinks we're not only going out but we've been… you know… _together_."

"I thought you told me it doesn't matter what people think?"

"Of course it matters! I told you not to worry about your reputation _so _much. Your ego is big enough already."

"It just got a boost this morning," James said, grinning at her.

"Is this all a big joke to you?" Lily said hotly. "Because being the subject of wild and unfounded rumours isn't funny to me."

James sobered slightly. "I'm sorry, Lily. I guess I'm used to everyone knowing everything I'm doing."

"Well I'm not. And I don't want to be."

"It's not so bad. You just have to make sure they only see what you want them to see."

"So you wanted them to see us sleeping together?"

"No! I said that was a mistake. I apologised."

Lily sighed. "Yeah, I know you did. I just hate this. I don't think I can date you."

"Woah, what? That was sudden."

"No, its realistic. You're like… a Hogwarts celebrity. I just don't want that kind of scrutiny." Lily threw a large rock into the water. It didn't go as far as she hoped and the splash threw a spattering of water droplets over them both. James didn't even notice.

"Will you at least wait until after exams to decide?" he said softly.

Lily sighed. "Yeah, I guess so. But you'll have to give me space."

"Space?" James said, his expression pained. He didn't need to add 'again?' It was written all over his face.

"Yes," Lily said firmly. "It's too hard to think clearly when you're sitting so close."

"Maybe that's a good sign?" James suggested, a ray of hope leaking into his expression.

Lily shrugged. She didn't really want to do the next week and a half without James, but she didn't want to mess things up either. And she felt she'd already messed up royally this morning, and again with Snape, and with her Transfiguration exam tomorrow…

"Do you still want to study tonight?" James ventured.

"Not unless you have some super-secret spot where no one will see us," Lily said sarcastically. When James didn't answer she looked up at him. His face said it all.

"Of course you do," Lily said, rolling her eyes. But her mouth betrayed her by letting her smile slip through.

"I'll draw you a map," James said, clearly excited, pulling a spare piece of parchment out of his pocket. "We call it the poker room."

"Poker as in muggle poker?" Lily said, surprised.

"What, do you play?" James said, eyes twinkling. Lily shrugged.

"A bit."

James grinned. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun."

Lily loved the excitement in his eyes, the way his joy just filled his face, free and real as a kid's. Without thinking, she leant over and kissed him on the cheek. James froze, eyes alight in a whole different way, mouth open in shock. Then he turned his face to hers, eyes finding hers. His eyes were still smiling, warm and gentle, like he was holding her heart in his gaze. Lily found herself leaning forward, ignoring the part of her that told her to wait, to think, to be rational.

And once again she found herself kissing James Potter. This time she wanted something faster, deeper, closer. James listened as her lips spoke to him, following her silent directions, moving nearer to her, cupping her neck with one hand, her cheek with the other, drawing her closer to him. Lily followed his hands, savouring the way his lips moved in time with hers. _This _was what a kiss was supposed to be like. _This _was how she wanted to feel. James held her like she was precious, he listened to her every move, he answered her every silent request. _This _was what she wanted.

If only the rest of the world could disappear, this would be perfect.


	46. Thursday Week 10

_**Note: We've skipped all of exams. This is the final week of school before summer holidays.**_

* * *

**Thursday June 23**

* * *

**\- Sirius -**

* * *

Sirius had been watching for the post each morning, even pausing in demolishing his heaping plate of sausages, eggs and bacon to be sure he didn't miss anything. So far, nothing. On Thursday, with only two days until the end of the school year, he finally received the letter he'd been waiting for.

"Yes!" Sirius leapt on the thick parchment envelope, tearing into it. Ever since Sirius (dosed with _Felix Felicis_) had overheard a certain conversation between Amelia Bones and Tanya Smith, he'd been working on a plan. And now it had finally come to fruition.

"_Egypt_?" Remus said in surprise, having grabbed the envelope as Sirius counted out the contents. Seven tickets, just as he'd ordered.

"Yep," Sirius said proudly, "we're going to see the Mummy Exhibition. This summer only, open to witches and wizards the world over!"

"What're you, a salesman?" James said grumpily. Lately he'd been alternating between blissfully happy (usually around the same time Sirius walked in on his best friend snogging Lily Evans in an empty classroom) or resoundingly down (when she decided she didn't want to kiss him until she'd figured out what she _did _want). From what Sirius could work out, Lily wanted to kiss James, she just didn't want anyone (James included) to know that she wanted that.

"Come on, Prongs," Sirius said, clapping him on the shoulder. "Think of it! Egypt. Land of sun and clear skies!"

"And sand and scorching heat," James muttered.

"Remus!" Sirius said, changing tack on a dime. "You'll be excited to join me on a journey through time!"

"What?" Remus said, spluttering through his pumpkin juice. "Me?" Remus lowered his voice. "Have you checked the lunar calendar against these dates?" Remus pointed in the corner of the ticket. "I can't be wandering around among other tourists when… you know."

"Pfft, no worries," Sirius said airily. "We'll just lock you in a tomb overnight. Easy."

"No thank you," Remus said darkly, turning back to his breakfast.

"Well, I guess its just Prongs and Wormtail and I," Sirius said, giving them his winning grin.

"Count me out," James said, stirring his oatmeal moodily. "I'm spending some quality time with my parents."

"You're what?" Sirius demanded.

"What he means," Remus interpreted, "is that Lily Evans will be spending much of the summer in Godric's Hollow, and he wants to spy on her."

"What? That's not- I don't even- I would never!"

"Yeah, sure, right," Sirius said. "Well, Wormtail and I will have a wonderful time, and serve you all right."

"Oh sure," Remus said sarcastically, "like I wouldn't much rather be-"

"I can't come," Peter said, the only truly dejected one of the lot. "My mother said since I spent the whole Easter holidays with you guys, I have to spend the whole summer holidays with her."

Sirius blinked. "Seriously? You're seventeen! Live a little, Wormtail."

"How'd you get these tickets, anyway?" Remus said, snatching one back off Sirius and eying it suspiciously. "I heard they're sold out."

"I wrote to the Board. Pretended I was Regulus requesting the tickets on behalf of dear old mum. They couldn't fall over themselves fast enough to please Walburga Black. They must have checked with her though, otherwise it wouldn't have taken so long for them to come."

"But surely she would've put a stop to it?" Remus said, amazed.

"Nope," Sirius said. "You're not thinking of the Black family reputation. How would it look if that got out? That I was using my family name without permission? Might make it seem like there's a lack of unity in the ranks," Sirius said, tapping his nose.

James snorted. "There is."

"Yes, but the world can't be allowed to know that. We'd appear weak, divided."

"Won't your mother find a way to get back at you for this?" Peter said, worried.

Sirius shrugged. "I'll be in Egypt by next week. And I'll be at Hogwarts next year. What's the worst she can do?"

Remus raised his eyebrows and James chuckled darkly. "Knowing your mother, something truly terrible. Why do you want the tickets, anyway? We could get a portkey to Egypt any old time. Tell them you're a Black and they'd open any tomb for you."

"Well, I overheard a pair of blondes talking a while ago…"

"Seriously?" Remus said, appalled. James was shaking his head, a similar expression on his face.

"You can't ask a girl to another continent on a date."

"Why not? It's just a portkey away. Or three. I bet any girl would think it was romantic."

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, its not just about that. I wanted to do something nice for Tanya Smith."

"Who?"

"Amelia's best friend. She missed out. I'm just setting things to rights."

"You're showing off," James translated.

"In front of Amelia Bones," Remus added.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Peter said. Remus shot him a meaningful look.

"You just wait," Sirius said, getting up and taking his tickets with him. "This is the best plan I've ever had and it's all thanks to Felix. You'll see."

"Are you sure Snape didn't poison your mind instead of giving you luck?" James said. Sirius ignored him.

"Oh I can't watch," Remus muttered as Sirius walked away.

Sirius sauntered over to the Hufflepuff table. As he'd hoped, Amelia and Tanya were sitting beside each other.

"What do you want, Black?" Amelia said by way of greeting, returning to buttering her toast.

Sirius merely passed two tickets to Tanya. She tilted her head sideways to read them before jumping to her feet in shock.

"Courtesy of Jay Finch," Sirius said, before she could demand an explanation. Tanya sat stunned for a moment, before jumping to her feet, grabbing the tickets, and running off – presumably to thank the boyfriend who'd forgotten to book the tickets.

Sirius turned to Amelia, expecting to see her smiling, proud of Sirius' selflessness and thoughtfulness. Instead she was glaring at him, butter knife still held in one hand.

"What's the deal, Black?" she demanded. "I know you. You don't just give out free tickets out of the goodness of your heart."

"Why not?" Sirius shot back. "I'm changing, aren't I? If I can get a hold of tickets when other people can't, why shouldn't I share my bounty with those less fortunate?"

Amelia rolled her eyes. "And you're telling me that's the whole story?"

"Well, yes and no," Sirius said, giving her a wink and sitting in Tanya's vacated seat. "I do have a spare ticket," Sirius said, holding it up between them, "if you still wanted to go."

"Right… So this would be what, a double date?" Amelia didn't look impressed.

"No," Sirius said, thinking quickly. "I've got other people coming, too."

"Like who? James Potter and Lily Evans? So I can be a third wheel?"

"No. Err… family."

"Family!" Amelia cried, half amused, half alarmed. "I'm going nowhere with Regulus Black. And Bellatrix – forget it!"

"No, Andromeda. My little cousin."

Amelia still looked sceptical. "Into history then, is she?"

"Oh yeah," Sirius said, nodding emphatically. "Loves history, Andy does."

Amelia pursed her lips, thinking. She glanced at the ticket, clearly torn.

"I'll have to ask my parents."

Sirius grinned. As far as he understood 'girl', that meant yes. She wanted to, she was just looking for an excuse not to. And what excuse was there? It was a great offer.

"I'll see you in Egypt," Sirius said, giving her a wink and standing up. "Portkey details are on the ticket. You can thank me later."

Sirius sidled away, very pleased with himself. He'd known this would work. Or, he supposed, Felix had known. Sirius now had over a month to win over Amelia Bones. With her constant company, it would be easy. Touring tombs and climbing pyramids, comforting her in cursed crypts and guiding her through dark tunnels. She'd be putty in his hands. No girl was a match for Sirius Black.

.

.

.

* * *

**\- Andy -**

* * *

Andy was sprawled out by the lake, soaking in the summer sunshine. She'd just left Ted in the poker room, after a very pleasant morning. Andy preferred not to spend _too _much time with Tonks, though. She didn't want him to think she couldn't live without him. She limited herself to every second day, a few hours at a time. And she was careful not to let him know she missed him in between, that she thought about him all the time, that he'd invaded her dreams. It sounded too much like a fairy tale to her, and Andromeda Black didn't do fairy tale endings. Or deep and meaningful discussions.

"Pack your bags, Little Cuz!" Sirius announced, appearing from nowhere and throwing himself down on the grass beside her. "Cause we're going to Egypt!"

"We're what?" Andy demanded, sitting up suddenly.

"Cairo, to be precise. I got us exclusive tickets to the Mummy Exhibition!"

"Why would you do that?" Andy was not impressed. She'd spent more time than she'd care to admit trying to think of ways to see Ted over the holidays. How would she see him if she was in Cairo?

"To treat my little cousin to something fun," Sirius said indignantly.

"Yeah, right. What's the real reason?"

"Just for a holiday." Sirius sounded too defensive to her.

"What, just you and me?" Andy said, her tone disbelieving.

"Well, the guys bailed," Sirius admitted.

"I'm not your fallback," Andy said darkly.

"But you and I will have fun. Aren't I your best cousin ever?"

Andy just gave him a hard stare.

Sirius shrugged. "Fine, don't come. You can spend the holidays with the Potters and I'll spend it working on my tan."

Andy glowered. "As if I'll stay with James and his parents by myself. They'll be fussing over their golden boy like he's some precious antique. I can't think of anything worse."

Actually, Andy could think of several worse ways to spend her holidays, including every other holiday with her family. And especially the holiday she'd have this year if she returned home.

"So you'll come?" Sirius said, humorously hopeful.

"Fine!" Andy snapped, not seeing any alternative. "But don't expect me to enjoy it."

"You'll love it!" Sirius announced, bouncing to his feet. "You're the best cousin ever!" He bent back down to hug her and Andy fended him off.

"Just remember this when I need someone to practice breaking through shield charms on."

Sirius just waved, already headed back to the castle. Andy slumped back into the grass. Why couldn't things ever just be simple? And what would she tell Tonks?


	47. Friday and Saturday Week 10

**Friday June 24**

* * *

**\- Andy -**

* * *

Andy and Ted were sharing a beanbag in the poker room. Their kissing had escalated and Andy was quite enjoying the places it was headed. Just as she was kicking it up to the next notch, Ted pulled away.

"Wait," he said, catching his breath.

Andy paused.

"Have you… talked to the Potters about the summer holidays?"

Andy blinked. Why was Ted bringing this up now? Was he trying to distract her?

"Uh, no. I was waiting until I'd actually _met _them."

Ted frowned, pushing his hair off his forehead and sitting up straighter. Andy slumped back. It was clear they were going to have a _discussion _and further kissing was off the table for the time being. Andy found their conversations to be riddled with landmines and much preferred the way her mind wandered, blissfully blank, when she and Ted were just enjoying each other.

"But I can still write to you, right? You'll write back?"

"Of course I will," Andy snapped, annoyed.

"It's just you don't really like talking."

"That's because talking always seems to lead difficult places."

Ted frowned again. Andy averted her eyes.

"What aren't you telling me, Andromeda?"

"Don't call me Andromeda. What are you, my mother?"

Ted waited, eyes on hers. Andy sighed.

"I'm going to Egypt over the summer."

"Egypt!"

Andy crossed her arms, daring Ted to comment. He didn't _own _her, she could go where she liked. (Even if she had no interest in going to Egypt – it was still her choice.)

"And when were you planning on telling me this? After you'd taken the portkey?"

"Sirius only asked me yesterday," Andy retorted, wishing deeply that they were still making out.

"Yesterday," Ted muttered. "And I suppose you didn't consider staying in the country?"

Andy glowered. "Not that it concerns you, but my options were staying with James Potter and his parents by myself, or Egypt. So yes, I picked Egypt."

"And you couldn't go home because…?"

Andy glared but said nothing further. Ted sighed heavily and rubbed his temples.

"The reason our conversations go difficult places is because you stop talking."

"Well forgive me for not wanting to share my deepest feelings every minute of every day."

"Do you even _want _to talk to me? Or see me over the holidays? Or do anything besides make out?"

"I'm not like you, Tonks!" Andy snapped. "I don't do the whole 'deep and meaningful, bare your soul' thing on the first date!"

"This isn't the first date," Ted said, making an effort to keep his voice even. "And I'm just asking if you think you'll want to tell me anything… _real_ about yourself… ever."

Andy pursed her lips, hating where the conversation had gone. Would she ever want to share the deepest parts of herself with the perpetually-cheerful Ted Tonks? Would he be able to understand _anything _about her life?

"I don't know," Andy said through gritted teeth.

Ted was shocked. Why ask a question if you couldn't handle the answer? Andy thought bitterly.

"Well, maybe you should just go to Egypt then, Andy. I'm sure you can find someone over there to kiss you."

And, to Andy's amazement, Ted stood up and walked out of the room. Andy stared after him. It took a few moments for shock to turn to regret to turn to despair. She wanted to _want _to share things with Ted – why couldn't he understand that she was different to him? That these things didn't come easily?

Andy flopped back onto her beanbag, pretending that her eyes weren't slowly leaking. Apparently liking a boy, _really_ liking him, made you as weak as a kitten. Andy was furious with herself, but she couldn't stop the trickle of silent tears.

.

.

.

* * *

**\- Remus -**

* * *

Remus and Emma were in the Room of Requirement for the last time. Emma, like many of the graduating seventh years, was heading off later this evening, taking a portkey to begin the popular 'around the world' yearly graduation holiday. Remus was trying not to think about how much he'd miss her.

"You're going to have a great time," Remus told Emma, squeezing her hands and pretending not to see that she was close to tears. She'd already admitted how much she'd miss Hogwarts. Remus was sure he wouldn't miss the school half as much when he graduated. (His friends on the other hand, he'd miss them more than anything).

"I'll miss you," Emma said, for the third time.

"I'll write to you all the time," Remus said, smiling encouragingly.

"I don't know if I should go," Emma said, pulling back one of her hands to rub her temple. "I'll miss everyone – you and Anna and my family."

"You'll be fine once you're gone. There'll be so much to see."

"Maybe I'll wait."

"Wait?" Remus said, danger signals going off in his mind.

"Yeah, I could go with you and your friends next year. I could do an internship this year, get some experience while everyone else is off jet-setting…"

"Emma," Remus said firmly. "I'm not going on the world tour."

"Why not?" Emma said, surprised. Remus hesitated. He was loathe to explain that werewolves weren't welcome on the tour, let alone in many of the countries they visited. Even though Emma had _almost _said she knew, Remus would still rather not voice his deepest secret. Instead he voiced another, slightly less embarrassing reason.

"My family can't afford it."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Remus, I-"

"You should go," Remus said, smiling at her meaningfully. "You'll have a great time."

Emma hesitated, searching Remus' face.

"Alright," she said gave in. "But I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

They shared a deep kiss and a long hug, and then it was time for Emma to meet the other students around the portkey in the Entrance Hall. Remus smiled and waved until they were all whisked away. He hid his worry well.

Worry, not for Emma – she was an amazing witch who could take care of herself. No his worry was for their relationship. Remus had let it go on for too long. If Emma had been considering waiting a year to share a _holiday _with Remus, what else was she waiting for? What else did she want to share with him? A house? A life? _Children_?

No, Remus had made a big mistake. He should have broken up with her. Remus could never marry Emmeline Vance. He wouldn't inflict his own fate on anyone else. Remus sighed deeply and turned to the marble staircase, plodding his way back to the common room. The Marauders had an epic end-of-term party planned. Maybe that would cheer him up.

.

.

.

* * *

**SATURDAY JUNE 25 – Last day of term**

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

Then entire school was gathered in the Entrance Hall and front lawns of the castle. In small groups they piled into the carriages to meet the Hogwarts Express. Lily was looking forward to seeing her family, but she had mixed feelings. There was only one year of Hogwarts left after this summer, and she knew she'd miss everything about the school. It would be nice to stay with Greta (and maybe see some of James Potter) over the summer, but Lily was still nervous about Bellatrix Black being on the loose with a vendetta against Lily Evans.

But right now Lily was anxiously searching the crowd for James. She still hadn't given him an answer. It was an entire week after exams had finished, the last day of term, and Lily couldn't believe James had waited so patiently. James had continued to say hi to her, to smile and crack small jokes, and he didn't object to occasionally being pulled into an empty classroom when Lily couldn't resist kissing him. Overall he'd been the perfect gentleman – and he'd never once pressured her into making a decision.

The problem was, Lily's head and heart were at war. She _liked _James Potter (which had taken some getting used to all of its own) but Lily's trust had been broken by too many people (_including _James Potter) for her to simply hand it over again. Lily _wanted _to be with James but she _couldn't _be with James, and it made her head hurt and her heart ache to think about it. So, mostly, she hadn't thought about it.

"I see who you're looking for," Greta said, grinning slyly and pointing out one James Potter, who had claimed a carriage all to himself and was refusing to let anyone else join him. "Go on," Greta said, nudging Lily forwards. "Your Prince is waiting for you. I'll meet you on the train."

Lily swallowed. Part of her wouldn't mind at all sharing a carriage ride with James. Another part of her shrunk at the conversation she owed him. Still, Lily Evans wasn't a coward. She squared her shoulders and joined James at his carriage. He beamed at her and held the door open, bowing like a chivalrous knight.

Lily gave him a wavery smile and climbed in. James joined her and the carriage began its rocking journey to the train station.

"So, Lily," James said, sounding as smooth as usual, though Lily could see he was nervous. When had Lily learned to read James Potter's emotions? "Sirius invited me to Egypt over the summer."

"Oh," Lily said, surprised and relieved not to have to dive in to a difficult conversation.

"Yeah," James said, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's for most of the holidays."

"Oh," Lily said again, heart plummeting. She'd hoped to see James over the summer. If she stayed with Greta, as Dumbledore had requested, James would have been her neighbour. But if he was going overseas…

"Yeah, I told him I'd think about it."

Lily blinked.

"Why?"

James looked unnerved by her bluntness.

"Oh, well, I thought…" He hesitated, then looked up at her, a half-smile revealing his nerves – and looking adorable. "I kind of liked when you pulled me into empty classrooms."

Lily blushed at the memories. James' grin grew a little. "And I like talking with you, too. I wondered if maybe you'd want to do some of that over the summer?"

Lily hesitated. Was James asking her for her answer? Lily took a deep breath.

"I'll be honest. Part of me _wants _to date you, James. But… have you ever liked someone but not known – for sure – if you could trust them?"

From the expression on his face, this wasn't something James had ever struggled with. "That's what love is," he said gently. "You have to risk your heart-"

"What if I'm not ready to risk my heart? I know you've waited a long time for me, but trust is a big thing to me. I can't just _decide _to trust you."

"I know," James said simply, surprising Lily entirely. "Trust takes time. So here's what I'm asking. If you still want space, then I'll go to Egypt with Sirius. You can have Godric's Hollow to yourself for the entire summer."

Lily's heart fell. She knew she didn't want _that_.

"But if you're you'd like to spend some time with me – doing whatever you want, no conditions or promises – but if you'd like to hang out, then I'll stay. So the question is, should I go to Egypt?"

"No," Lily said softly, her eyes meeting his. "Stay."

James grinned and ran a hand through his hair. Lily could almost feel his delight.

"Excellent. I'll see you this summer, Lily."

And with that, James let himself out of the carriage, swinging down before it had come to a complete stop. Lily sat in the empty carriage, smiling to herself, a joy and anticipation flowing over her in waves. The thought of spending time with James, away from all the pressures and eyes of Hogwarts, doing whatever they felt like, was tantalisingly delicious. No conditions, no promises, no labels. Just two people, hanging out. Lily could do that. She _wanted _that. With every fibre of her being.

Still smiling, she strolled off to the Hogwarts Express. The only hard thing now would be keeping her joy off her face. Greta would be full of questions otherwise.

.

.

.

* * *

**\- Andy -**

* * *

Andy was stalking the length of the train, looking for the tell-tale golden head of hair of one Ted Tonks. She'd lain awake all last night, tossing and turning on her camp bed in the Marauders' dorm, trying to think of a solution. Andy refused to be in a one-sided relationship where she had to share things she wasn't ready to share, just because it suited Ted Tonks. It was only in the early hours of the morning that it occurred to her that Tonks felt the same way – but in reverse. He wasn't able to accept that Andy wanted a completely uncomplicated relationship – nothing deep or meaningful or smothering.

It wasn't until dawn was breaking that Andy finally had an idea – a compromise of sorts. Andromeda Black wasn't big on compromise – but she didn't want to lose Ted either. She'd done that once already. So she'd set her plan into motion immediately.

But now Andy was worried it would all be in vain. If she couldn't tell Tonks about it, it wouldn't work. And she had to do it in person. Glowering, Andy checked each compartment she passed. How far forward on the train did the Hufflepuffs sit? Andy was beginning to worry that Tonks had taken a portkey home or met his parents in Hogsmede. Had she waited too long? Was it too late? Andy didn't even know where Tonks lived, so there was no way to floo or portkey to his home…

Then a compartment door to her left slid open suddenly. Ted was standing there. The Hufflepuffs behind him were whispering and giggling. Andy shot them a glare and they shut up.

"Excuse me, Black," Tonks said. "I'm going to the prefects' compartment."

Andy stepped aside at once. In all her searching for Tonks, she'd almost forgotten the need to keep their relationship secret. While she hoped Tonks was sending her a message to meet him at the front of the train, it was entirely possible he was meeting other prefects there.

Andy waited a few minutes before heading to the prefects' compartment. She slid open the door like she owned the train, ready to confront a tribe of giggling Hufflepuffs. But it was empty apart from Tonks. He was sitting beside the window, looking out, no trace of his usual smile.

"If you've come to break up with me again," he said, his voice dull, "don't lie to me this time. Thinking of you with Wilkes hurt, Andy. If you don't want to be with me, just say so."

Andy blinked, trying to remember words of her own. She took the seat opposite Ted but he didn't look at her.

"I don't want to break up with you, you idiot."

"You just don't want to talk to me or spend time with me over the summer."

"I _do _want to spend time with you."

"But you'd rather spend time with your cousin, in Egypt."

"No, I just didn't have a choice." Andy was struggling to control her temper now. She'd rarely seen Ted anything but dapper and cheerful. Apparently he regressed several years when he was depressed.

Ted let out a dark laugh. "Right. Because Andromeda Black can be forced to do things she doesn't want to do. Did it occur to you that you could have stayed with my family over summer?"

"What?" Andy snapped. "No, of course not."

"You didn't ask."

"Ted," Andy growled. "Not only do I have enough manners not to invite myself to your house, my family would have killed your family for besmirching my honour. Unmarried Blacks don't stay at the houses of… well anyone besides family."

"You're staying with the Potters."

"In a village full of wizards."

"I see."

"No, you don't. So shut up and let me tell you."

Ted finally looked away from the window. Andy suddenly realised why Tonks hadn't looked at her yet – his eyes had tears in them.

"Oh for heavens' sake, I'm not breaking up with you."

"Maybe I'm breaking up with you," Ted said, and Andy's heart lurched to a stop. She ran out of words. All her ideas of compromise trailed away.

"What?" she whispered. There was a lump in her throat.

"Andy, I really _really _like you. But I know hardly anything about you. You won't share anything _real _about yourself, you hardly talk to me anymore – even less than when we _weren't _dating – and you don't want to see me over the summer. We're not really dating at all."

"I _do _want to see you!" Andy protested, horrified to hear the hitch in her voice. "That's what I was trying to tell you! I used all my savings to bribe an official – I got you a ticket to Egypt. That's if… you still want to see me anymore?"

Andy couldn't look Ted in the eyes. What if his eyes were still full of tears, intent on breaking up with her? There was a silence so long Andy was terrified she'd misjudged the situation entirely. Maybe Ted had seen more of the real her than she'd realised – and he actually did want to break up with her. And Andy had been so careful to keep the real her to herself. Had everything backfired? Was her brief happiness over? Was Ted-

Ted almost bowled Andy over when he suddenly launched out of his seat, wrapping her in a giant hug. Andy could hardly breathe.

"Is that a yes?" she managed to grind out.

"Yes!" Ted squeezed her harder and Andy laughed, hugging him back. It was several moments before he released her. Andy steered him back to his seat and sat close beside him, interlocking her hand with his.

"I thought I really was just a game to you," Ted said softly, his eyes shining again, this time with happiness. "I thought you were just seeing how long you could string me along."

"Never!" Andy breathed, shocked. "Ted, I'm risking everything for you. I- You mean a lot to me. These things aren't easy for me to say, to do. I need you to understand that things that seem so simple to you are more complicated for me. But I _do _want to talk to you. It will just take me time. And of course I want to spend time with you. I just… I've always done everything by myself. It's safer."

Andy whispered the last words, both hating how much she was revealing of herself, and kind of exhilarated by the thrill of breaking through her barriers. There was almost a rush of adrenaline in doing something that felt so risky.

"Thank you," Ted said, his voice soft too. "I'm sorry its been so hard for you. And I'm sorry I didn't understand. Thank you for telling me, trusting me. I can be patient. Especially now that we have all summer to spend together."

He grinned and Andy grinned back, almost involuntarily. It had never made her so happy to make someone else happy.

"So what do you think we'll do in Egypt?" Ted said, grinning cheekily at her.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll think of something," Andy said, leaning up to kiss him. This time, Ted didn't resist. Andy smiled through the kiss, almost drowning in her happiness, even as she multitasked by hexing the door against intruders. There were some benefits to being a Black after all.

.

.

.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**.**

Note: Lily and James don't get 'officially' together until seventh year in the canon, so apologies to those who wanted them all official by the end of this story. I also feel like a few weeks is too short a time for Lily to get over her trust issues and forgive James entirely for breaking her trust...

.

_But this is not necessarily the END. I have ideas of where to go next (so tell me what you enjoyed about this story, so I know what to include in later stories!) but I'll talk about that more later. But first:_

_._

THANK YOU to everyone who read my story and made it to the end! I appreciate the amount of time you've invested in my story and I hope you enjoyed it!

A BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed my story! Every review meant so much to me – I felt so encouraged reading them. I loved hearing that people were enjoying reading, and it was great to get feedback on what you liked and wanted to happen. So thank you so much to all my reviewers! And followers and favourite-ers!

A special thank you to GinnyWeasley09 who reviewed multiple times throughout the story, encouraging me to keep writing! And also to Jettepettet who was both my first reviewer, and the one who (through a beautifully worded review) encouraged me to go back to writing everyday (even when life had gotten super busy – apologies if the later chapters aren't as good, they were much more rushed!).

Your support means so much to me. This is the first story I have completed from beginning to end, so thank you to all my readers!

.

_I have a few ideas on what to write next. I had always planned to write a sequel, set in first term of their seventh year, starting on September first (a bit shorter than this one – which grew quite a bit longer than I intended – about 100K – 150K). I'm not as sure about that story now… I think some of the best tension is when Lily and James, and Andy and Tonks like each other but aren't 'together' yet. I have some ideas though, so let me know if you're interested, because I'll need to start planning NOW to have it ready. (I am doing some study next term as well, so if I do decide to juggle another full-length story, I'll have to make sure I stick to the plan with shorter chapters or less frequent posts, like twice a week – or did people enjoy chapters everyday, even if they are shorter?)_

_I also like the idea of a shorter fanfic (50K or so) over the holidays with Sirius, Andy, Tonks, Amelia Bones etc in Egypt, and Lily and Greta and James in Godric's Hollow (to start with, they might end up in Egypt later) with a little mystery and a lot of sass. But I'd need to start writing that NOW to be posting like next week…_

_And I also have an idea for an entirely new full-length fic where Andy is actually a Marauder, in Gryffindor, and they're more like fifth years, full of that trademark arrogance, running the school. And Lily is in Slytherin (a less evil, more 'exclusive' Slytherin) so the J/L story is more of the forbidden love story. And they're all (including Tonks) in a term-long duelling competition, and the Andy/Tonks story is the hate to love story…_

_._

_._

If you're interested in any of those, let me know. I obviously can't write them all at once, (but I could go back and write the holiday one as a prequel, or begin the seventh year fic in November not September – I suppose the dates don't really matter… (lol perfectionist…)

And if you really liked anything in this story, or there's something you want to see in future stories, let me know. I'm a planner (and I prefer to be a few weeks ahead with the writing) so while there is SOME flexibility once I start posting chapters, now is the time to tell me what you like. Feel free to PM me, or just leave a review if you're a guest : )

.

And again, THANK YOU : )


	48. Epilogue

_Thanks so much to everyone who replied with what they wanted to see next! (And thanks heaps for all of the positive feedback!)_

_I'm going to do the shorter summer holidays fic first, then the seventh year sequel - both fics should be finished by the end of this year - hopefully (and then different stories to follow next year). My plan is to start posting in about two weeks, around about July 15. _

_Here's a summary of the next fic:_

Lily is spending the summer in Godric's Hollow. Between the threat of avenging death eaters and her family problems, it's a relief to get away. And James Potter could just be the distraction Lily needs. A summer of horse riding, muggle studies and relaxing by the lake – will their romance bloom and deepen? Will Lily be allowed to keep her secrets? And can James keep from screwing things up?

Meanwhile Sirius Black's elaborate plan to win over Hufflepuff's Amelia Bones is in full swing. He's invited a trio of Hufflepuffs to the historic Exhibition of Mummies and Curses in Cairo. But will his plan work or will Amelia Bones hate him even more as she gets to know him better?

Andy agreed to accompany Sirius to Egypt when his Marauder friends bailed. To placate her secret boyfriend, Andy invited Ted Tonks along, too. But Andy didn't realise she'd be sharing her vacation with a tribe of giggling Hufflepuffs. How will Andy and Tonks keep their relationship a secret from these interfering girls? And will Andy make it through the summer without murdering any of them?

Find out in _A Summer of Secrets_.


	49. Chapter 49

Author's Note:

A Summer of Secrets is finally up!

Here's a taste of the first chapter –

.

.

* * *

"Evans," James called, a swagger in his honey-warm voice.

"Potter," Lily replied at once, her tone the usual brisk no-nonsense reply. "You shouldn't be out of bed after curfew."

"But I was looking for you." Smooth as ever, James sauntered over to where Lily stood near the corner.

"Why?" Lily said, hands on her hips.

"You know why." James' voice was softer now, and he'd stopped much closer to her than was appropriate for a pair of acquaintances. Lily could see the swirls of brown and green in his hazel eyes. His long perfect nose was only inches from hers. Lily should take a step back – James always left her a way out if she wanted it – but she didn't.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lily whispered, a hitch in her breathing.

James stared deep into her eyes for a moment, then sighed, took a step back, ran a hand through his hair in frustration, and turned to go. "Whatever, Lily. I won't wait forever, you know."

As though this thought had never occurred to her, Lily's heart clenched in shock. A sudden wave of terror washed over her.

"James," she said quickly. He turned back to her, that hopeful boyish grin now on his handsome face.

"Ye-es?" he said, stretching out the word and quirking an eyebrow.

Lily had to squash a return grin. It was her turn to saunter up to James Potter. He stood stock still, eyes drinking her in and she moved closer – too close for a pair of acquaintances. She stopped near enough to hear his breathing, so close she had to tilt her head up to see his warm hazel eyes.

James just smiled down at her for a moment, a soft contented smile this time – with none of his usual arrogance.


End file.
